Raising Memories and Binding Hearts
by FrankElza
Summary: A reflection into the life of Casey Braxton, from the day he was born, to his untimely death. This story includes lots of fun and adventure and represents a true meaning of brotherhood.
1. Reflections of birth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, so sorry for the long wait, thank you all for your patience, especially to those that have been waiting for this story. A lot has happened so far this year, but I've worked extremely hard to get this up and it became longer than I thought!**

 **Thank you to the wonderful** **BluePeacocke** **, who inspired the idea for one of the chapters and the wonderful** **Bella Lilac** **also for chapter ideas and Casey's name ideas. :)**

 **I wanted to make this as average as possible and show Cheryl as a typical struggling Mum. I hope you all enjoy reading this story and that it doesn't disappoint. Again, so sorry for the long wait.**

 **Feedback is always highly appreciated. Thank you. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Reflections of birth**

 **Brax 12 years difference, Heath 7 1/2 years difference, Kyle 3 years difference (Kyle does not appear until far later in the story; sorry Kyle fans)**

Brax picked up the dirt on his little brother's grave and tossed it back on the ground. It had only been two weeks since Casey Braxton had been killed when he had become involved in Jake Pirovic's scam with Andy, and Brax still didn't know how to deal. In all honesty he wasn't even sure if he ever would.

Casey's death had hit everyone in the Summer Bay community hard, including his other brothers: Heath and Kyle, and of course his girlfriend Denny.

As Brax sat down next to Casey's grave, all he could think about was Casey's life and how unfair it had been that such a young life had been ripped away early before it's time.

Brax would always remember the day his baby brother was born and every moment of Casey's life for as long as he lived: because Casey meant more to him than life itself. Brax got lost in a daze as he went back to the day everything started...

 _January 23_ _rd_ _1995 –_

It was a scorching Summer's day, and only a few more days before Heath and Brax had to return to school; much to the displeasure of both. Cheryl was heavily pregnant and due any day now.

Cheryl breathed heavily as she sat on the couch.

"How's me woman?" Danny Braxton asked, with very little feeling.

"Augh, just wishing this baby would hurry up and pop out already! Danny, get me an icepack would ya; this bloody heat is driving me mad!" Cheryl complained, while Danny grunted.

Meanwhile seven and a half year old Heath ran into the bedroom he shared with his twelve year old brother Brax.

"Brax, can we play football in the yard?" Heath asked.

Brax smiled at his younger brother. "Sure mate. Go grab it yeah?"

Heath nodded and ran off to grab the football. Brax was on his way to the yard when Danny called for him.

"Darryl, get ya mother an icepack will ya, I'm busy, and she's getting hot!"

Brax stared at his father slouched on an armchair with a beer but didn't dare say that he wasn't doing nothing. Brax grabbed the icepack and handed it to his mother.

"Heath and I are gonna play outside for a while," he informed.

"That's nice Darryl," Cheryl groaned, closing her eyes.

Danny just watched as Brax went out into the front yard.

"Pass it here Heath!" Brax yelled as he ran around the yard.

Heath tossed the ball but running as he did so, made him toss it too hard and completely miss Brax's direction. The ball flew high in the air and straight through the front window with a loud smash!

"Hey!" Cheryl yelled, followed by another loud yell from Danny.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Brax stared wide-eyed and both he and Heath began to panic.

"Heath, get over here now!" Brax ordered and waved at his younger brother.

Brax sensed by the sound of his father's yell and having broken a window in the house, knew they were in big trouble. Brax held Heath close as they heard heavy footsteps approach the door and seconds later the front door burst open.

"Who the bloody hell is responsible for this?!" Danny bellowed holding up the football that had gone through the window.

Brax held Heath protectively.

"Dad...it was an accident," Brax spoke out as confidently as he could; looking up at the tall large man in front of them.

"Did I ask you for an explanation Darryl? No. I asked who put this football through the damn front window and I had better get an answer soon before I make you both sorry you were ever born!" Danny yelled louder.

Danny's shout made Heath jump and start to cry. "I'm sorry Dad," Heath whispered.

Brax gasped as Heath admitted he was responsible for the accident. Danny lunged at his boys, throwing the football on the ground and grabbed Brax and Heath by the scruff of their neck.

"Get inside: Now!" Danny yelled and dragged his two terrified boys into their bedroom before he released them roughly.

Heath fell onto the bed and was sobbing while Brax tried his hardest to stay strong and protect his brother. Danny loosened his belt and took it off.

"Dad, we didn't mean it. We'll be more careful next time: we promise. Please Dad; don't do this!" Brax begged and quickly jumped in front of Heath.

"Dad please, I'll take Heath's share," Brax pleaded, doing everything he could to protect Heath from feeling their father's wrath.

Danny glared at Brax and shoved him out of the way. "Don't you worry you'll be getting your share Darryl!"

Heath shook, waiting for his father to approach him then he felt a harsh pain across his shoulders where Danny landed the first whack of the belt.

"Stop crying! I barely even started on ya yet! You boys had better learn from this!"

Brax couldn't do anything other than watch in horror as Danny belted his younger brother a few more times over his legs and backside. Heath curled up on the bed crying and Danny advanced towards Brax and sharply smacked him across the face.

"You learn to be more responsible for ya brother!" Danny spat.

Brax held his face, remaining as strong as a twelve year old boy could be, but soon crumbled when Danny landed the belt down hard across his left shoulder. Brax cowered at the pain and Danny threw him on the bed, belting him hard over his legs, upper back, and backside. After a few more hits Danny glared at his sons.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Danny then stormed out of the room.

Brax ignored any pain over his body and pushed himself up from the bed, scooting over to his younger brother and gently putting an arm around his back.

"Hey, I'm here mate. Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to break the window," Heath sobbed.

"I know mate, it was just an accident," Brax soothed.

Heath sat up and hugged Brax. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"I know but don't worry 'bout it okay because you'll always have me."

The boys heard the front door slam and Brax raced across the hall to look out the window from his parent's room and saw his Dad take off.

"Darryl!" Cheryl shouted from the living room.

Brax ran out to his Mum with Heath slowly following behind. "Mum, are you okay?"

Cheryl noticed the bruise forming on Brax's cheek and waved her two boys over.

"You boys shouldn't have angered your father like that, you know how he gets. He's stormed off to the pub now," Cheryl groaned and pulled each of them down to gently kiss their cheek.

"Ah!" Cheryl screamed gripping her stomach.

"Mum?" Heath asked with worry.

"Mum what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Brax asked.

"Darryl: get me some towels and call for help," Brax looked confused.

"Now!" Cheryl shouted.

Brax looked down and saw liquid surrounding his mother's legs and panicked; she was about to have the baby.

"Heath go to our room, mate," Heath looked on confused, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Brax yelled and shoved Heath in the direction of their room as he gathered up towels, handing them to his mother.

Brax got on the phone to the ambulance. "They said they won't get here for another forty-five minutes."

"Ah! I can't wait that long!" Brax watched Cheryl groan and push.

Brax saw Heath stand in the hallway. "Heath, I told you to stay in our room,"

"Sorry Brax, I heard yelling," Heath whispered.

"Its okay mate; just do as I ask."

Cheryl gave a final groan and push and Brax then heard the small cries of the new baby. Cheryl shifted.

"Darryl, grab me the forceps from the kitchen and run them under boiling water before you bring them here!"

Brax quickly did as he was told, seeing the baby on the couch. Cheryl clamped the umbilical cord and broke off the excess, pulling her newborn baby into her arms. Cheryl flopped down exhausted and stared up at Brax.

"You have a little baby brother," she announced and Brax smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Brax went to answer. "Is there someone in labor son?"

"My Mum was but she's had the baby now," Brax answered the paramedic.

The ambulance rushed in seeing as Cheryl had already given birth. They gave both her and the new baby a check, then were on their way again. Cheryl groaned.

"Where the bloody hell is your father?"

"Can I help with anything Mum?" Brax asked staring down at Cheryl and the baby.

"No Darryl, you've done enough. Thank you."

Brax quickly ran to his room and grabbed Heath. "Come on Heath. Mum's had the baby! We have a brother!"

Brax pulled Heath into the living room to see his new brother. Heath furrowed his eyebrows looking at the tiny thing in his mother's arms.

"Gross! He's all wet and ugly!" Heath stated.

"Heath Braxton: Don't you dare say that about your little brother!" Cheryl scolded.

Heath went silent. "But he doesn't look like us and he's all squishy and wet," Heath mumbled.

"Heath Braxton, not one more nasty word about your baby brother or you can spend the afternoon confined to your room," Cheryl managed to get out.

Heath pouted, "I was just saying."

Brax wrapped his arm around Heath's shoulder. "He doesn't look like us yet mate because he's only a newborn and it takes babies a while to grow and look like us."

"Sorry Mum," Heath apologized. Cheryl gave Heath a smile.

"What are you gonna call him?" Brax asked.

"Your father and I haven't really talked much on a name yet; any ideas boys?"

Brax studied the small boy. "How about: Casey?" Brax suggested.

"Yeah I like that name too," Heath added.

Cheryl smiled at his two oldest boys. "Casey it is. Casey Braxton," Cheryl sighed and lay down against the couch exhausted.

Heath looked down at the water near his mother's legs. "Did you not have time to go the toilet Mum?" he innocently stated.

Brax's eyes widened. "Heath, don't say that, and don't you look at that either!" Brax said firmly. "Go on back to our room; you can play some video games."

"Will you come play later too?" Heath asked as he glanced at Casey.

"Sure mate."

Heath then ran back to the room to play. "You okay Mum?" Brax asked.

"Just tired Darryl,"

Casey started to cry and wasn't settling. Cheryl groaned, "Can you put Casey down for me Darryl?"

Brax was waiting for the moment to hold his new baby brother. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around the naked newborn and held Casey in his arms.

Brax gently touched Casey's hand with his finger and within seconds Casey moved his little hand around Brax's finger holding it tight and ceased his crying.

Brax smiled at the content baby in his arms, it felt different than when he first held Heath; even though he was only young and had needed his mother to help him. Casey was special and it was at this moment Brax knew it was his duty to be Casey's protector and most of all bring the little baby in his arms to life.


	2. Big Brothers make mistakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **A big thank you for the wonderful support so far.** **Thank you: Gillian Kearney Fan, Fanfiction.79, Guest, BluePeacock, Thay, hilly and brittanynay for your lovely reviews. It means a lot to me and thank you to the readers. :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 2 – Big Brother's make mistakes**

Brax sat on the couch before school, bouncing his six month old baby brother on his lap. Heath stood back and watched, he wanted desperately to play with Casey too, but Cheryl had warned him not to pick up Casey without supervision because he was too young to handle him properly.

"Darryl, have you got everything ready for school?" Cheryl yelled.

Brax was having just too much fun with baby Casey, he just longed for the day to be over so he could play with him again. Brax loved the baby so.

"Yeah Mum!" Brax yelled and pulled a cheeky smiling face at baby Casey.

"Well get a move on boys! I ain't having social services get on me back because my boys don't go to school," Cheryl said as she walked into the living room.

Brax gave Casey a kiss on his soft baby hair and placed him back in his bassinet. Brax rushed over to Heath, and gently slapped his arm.

"Come on mate, grab your bag," Brax instructed and grabbed his own school bag and Heath followed suit; glancing at Casey as he followed Brax towards the door.

"Bye Mum!" Brax yelled.

"Bye boys; behave yourselves!" Cheryl yelled.

Brax closed the front door and wrapped his arm around Heath's shoulder, only for Heath to shrug him off.

"Brax, I don't need you holding me while we go to the bus stop. I'm not a baby; it's embarrassing. I'm a big brother too," Heath said with determination.

Brax laughed. Ever since Casey was born and Brax told Heath he'd be a big brother Heath had been trying to act older and mature; or so he thought.

"Nup, you're still my little brother and I'm gonna look out for you," Brax asserted.

Brax finally took his hand away from Heath when they reached the bus stop. The two didn't have to wait long before the school bus approached and they hopped on, sitting next to each other on the way to school.

At school the boy's parted ways to go to their own classroom, but by the end of the day Brax was waiting at the school gate to head home with his little brother.

"How was school today, mate?" Brax asked, as they rode home on the bus.

"It was okay. The teacher made us do some stupid spelling test though," Heath complained.

"Yeah; and how did you go?"

Heath shrugged, "I got some right, but some were real hard," Heath explained.

The bus pulled up just a few streets away from the Braxton home and hoping off, Brax and Heath made their way home.

"Hi Mum!" Brax shouted, as he walked through the door.

Heath slung his bag on the floor and watched as Brax walked over to Casey in his bassinet.

"Hi little Champ," Brax smiled.

"Darryl, can you come and help me in the laundry, with the washing and folding of the clothes," Cheryl requested.

"Sure Mum; Heath sit down and do your homework, okay."

Heath groaned but grabbed his homework sheets and sat down at the table in the living room.

While Brax was in the laundry room helping his Mum, Heath kept turning to smile at Casey while he doing his homework. Casey was playing with the toys dangling above him with a smile upon his tiny face.

The happy baby cheered the middle brother up, making for a much better distraction than doing stupid homework, or so Heath thought.

Casey kept reaching his arms out and kicking. Heath listened and glanced around, but Cheryl and Brax were busy. _'It can't be that hard to handle you,'_ Heath thought, as he put his pencil down and walked over to the bassinet.

"I bet you'd like to play huh, and get out of there?" Heath whispered; gently touching his fingers along Casey's chest.

Casey waved and flapped his tiny hands in the air. Heath smiled and carefully picked Casey up from the bassinet. _'This isn't so bad. I can hold him,'_ Heath thought. Casey was pretty light; at least for now.

Heath sat down on the couch and held onto Casey's wrists just like Brax had, and bounced Casey on his lap. Baby Casey gave a gurgling smile.

All the excitement of playing and Heath feeling like a big brother, made Heath lose focus and Casey's weight became too much. Casey slipped off Heath's legs, and the older boy couldn't hold on; losing his grip on Casey and causing the baby to fall two foot from the floor.

Casey immediately started to scream and Heath stared horrified, quickly kneeling down over his brother.

"Casey, please stop crying; I didn't mean it," Heath panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"Casey please, it's okay; big brother's here. Come on Casey, you'll get me in trouble for playing with ya when I wasn't supposed to," Heath pleaded.

Heath was too terrified to touch his baby brother because he didn't know how to handle him properly and safely. The more Casey cried the more scared Heath became. _'What if I really hurt him?'_ Heath panicked.

Tears threatened Heath's eyes and he gasped when he turned around to see Brax and Cheryl rushing towards him and Casey.

"My baby; what's going on!?" Cheryl demanded, grabbing baby Casey from the floor and rocked him in her arms, in attempts to comfort the youngest.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt him," Heath stuttered, shifting his gaze between Cheryl and Brax.

"What were you doing?!" Cheryl demanded, as she stared down at her middle son and cradled the baby in her arms.

"I...I only wanted to play with him," Heath whispered and took note of the disapproving look on his older brother's and Mother's face.

"Casey is just a fragile baby Heath and you've been told not to handle him on your own. You are an irresponsible child and you are lucky there seems to be no physical injuries on him," Cheryl scolded sternly.

Heath felt hurt and spun around; quickly racing out the back door.

"Heath!" Brax called out to his brother watching him disappear.

Brax was torn between chasing after Heath, and letting him cool off.

"Mum, why did you say that?" Brax asked and approached Cheryl and Casey and gently ran his hand along Casey's soft head.

Casey had since settled his crying.

"Don't start with me Darryl. That boy could have seriously injured your brother."

"Yeah but he didn't Mum and maybe he had a reason for handling Casey," Brax tried to defend.

"Darryl, Heath knows he is to come to me, or even you if something is wrong with the baby; not to handle things himself and he clearly explained he only wanted to play with Casey," Cheryl's words stopping any more protests from the oldest Braxton.

Brax sighed and decided it was best to go find Heath and so walked out the back door to search for the distraught boy.

Brax walked down to the end of the road to a vacant block of land where a lot of people in the street dumped their unused appliances. Brax and Heath used to play there before Casey was born. Brax walked over to some large hollow pipes and half knelt down, looking inside.

"Thought I'd find you here," Brax said softly.

Heath gave a sniffle. He had his knees at his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Leave me alone," Heath mumbled.

Brax crawled inside and sat beside him.

"I said leave me alone," Heath repeated.

"Not happening, mate. You know you shouldn't run off like that," Brax said firmly, but in a caring big brother way.

Heath shrugged. "I'm not meant to do a lot. I'm an irresponsible child," Heath mumbled Cheryl's words and wiped his eyes.

Brax gave Heath's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on Heath. Don't be like that. Mum didn't mean it."

Heath sniffed, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I wanted to play with him and be a good big brother like you."

"Aw Heath; you are a good big brother, but what also makes a good big brother is listening and doing the right thing to make sure the younger brother is safe," Brax explained and gently rubbed Heath's shoulder.

"Look, maybe I'm to blame too; I shouldn't have been playing with Casey on my lap like I was this morning; that only sets a bad example for you."

Heath glanced up at Brax, listening to his words and making connections on him as a big brother and Brax as a big brother; they make mistakes.

"Will I be allowed to play with Casey ever again?" Heath mumbled.

Brax smiled, "Yeah of course you will mate, but just with me until he's older, okay?" Heath nodded.

"Let's go home," Brax encouraged.

Heath was hesitant, but Brax had his younger brother by the wrist and guided him out of the pipe.

When Brax walked through the back door still holding Heath's wrist, Heath looked down ashamed when he noticed Cheryl sitting on the couch with Casey in her arms.

"Mum: Mum, I'm sorry," Heath whispered.

"Heath, come here," Cheryl ordered quietly, so as not to wake Casey.

Heath approached his mother and sat down on the couch. "Is Casey okay Mum?" Heath asked.

"He's fine Heath." Cheryl pulled Heath towards her in a quick hug.

"It was an accident I swear," Heath explained.

Cheryl stroked Heath's hair. "Still, you need to do as your told Heath. Casey is very vulnerable and could get seriously injured."

"I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt my little brother again; I love him Mum," Heath promised; leaning up to look at his baby brother.

Cheryl smiled and gave Heath a light slap on his thigh. "Off you go."

Heath got up and ran towards Brax who was watching from the kitchen with his arms folded.

"I didn't ruin our baby brother!" Heath beamed.

Brax smiled, resting his hand on Heath's shoulder. "See I told you it would all be okay. You're a good big brother," Brax announced, causing Heath to smile.

"You finished your homework mate?" Brax asked.

Heath shrugged, "No."

Brax gave a small frown towards his brother. "Go and finish it 'ey. It'll be dinner time soon."

Heath sat back down at the table to finish his homework, giving a final glance towards his baby brother asleep back in his bassinet. Scribbling on his homework papers Heath couldn't get the thought out of his head; he was going to prove to his Mum and brother that he would be the best big brother and help look after Casey and protect him, no matter what.


	3. Protecting my brothers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone for your support:**

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** **and** **brittanynay** **(glad you both enjoyed the chap, thanks for reviewing)**

 **Fanfiction.79 ****(thanks for telling me what you liked and hope you get used to this Cheryl :)**

 **SammyFranks ****(thanks for reading and reviewing)**

 **Thay** **(glad you're loving Heath and Brax's brother relationship and caring Cheryl)**

 **Hilly** **(thanks for reviewing – Kyle appears in chapter 57, sorry to disappoint. Casey has a lot of growing up to do first. Hope you enjoy up till then)**

 **Bella Lilac ****(thanks for joining in and telling me what you loved. Thanks for the compliment. Hope you love what's to come)**

 **BluePeacocke** **(glad to see your review, I thought you might miss out on that chap. Thank you for telling me what you liked, there will be plenty of brother moments! :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and thanks to all my readers :) xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Protecting my brothers**

 **Casey 6months**

It was a regular Saturday morning at the Braxton house. Brax and Heath were consumed in playing on their video game console, while Cheryl was sitting on a nearby chair with Casey in her arms. Danny again was not in sight after having gone out drinking with mates the night before and hadn't returned home.

Cheryl was feeding Casey and he sucked on his bottle quietly; his tiny hands wrapped around the plastic.

"Take that and that!" Heath yelled, whilst laughing at the same time.

Brax and Heath madly pressed the buttons on their controllers, fighting their way through each battle of characters and creatures in the game: Combat Kingdom.

Brax glanced over at Casey in his mother's arms and smiled; he felt a sense of love run through him, he adored his baby brother and thought the world of him.

"Come on Brax are you helping or what?" Heath yelled.

"Yeah mate, we're kicking butt here," Brax responded.

Cheryl took the bottle away from Casey and placed him up against her shoulder, gently rubbing his back until he was free of air then rested him in her arms.

The telephone rang. Brax and Heath continued to cheer and move about on the couch. Cheryl put Casey down in his bassinet to answer the phone, when she returned she had a pale look on her face.

"That was your father boys. He's on his way home. You both need to finish with your game and tidy up these toys and wrappers on the floor," Cheryl instructed.

She had been surprised Danny even called at all; he usually doesn't but he was pretty drunk and was barking orders at her to have some beer and food available for him. The toys on the floor were mainly Heath's robot toys that he had been playing with the night before and had left them when he'd gone to bed and the wrappers were from some chips the boys had been eating earlier.

Brax killed off his last creature and put down his control, standing up to begin cleaning up. All of them knew that Danny hated coming home to mess on the floor and was often having a go at the boys for it, so if given the chance Brax liked to keep the peace with his father.

Heath continued to play the game, ignoring what was going on around him, he couldn't fathom why his father had to come back at all, the thought of it just made him grumpy and angry. Cheryl took Casey out of his bassinet to change him.

"When your father gets home I don't want either of you boys aggravating him."

Brax rolled his eyes at his mother's comment.

"Darryl, can you take Casey to his cot please?"

Brax put down the toys and approached his mother, taking Casey from her arms.

"We don't have to do anything to aggravate him, Mum," Brax mentioned.

Cheryl stared at Brax, as he smiled down at Casey. "I know he doesn't treat you boys well or make an effort, but he's still your father."

Brax huffed, "Yeah right. Why are you still with him Mum?" Brax questioned, with some bitterness in his voice.

Cheryl looked away; leaving Danny Braxton was just something you didn't do, for the sake of your life and she couldn't, not when she still loved him.

"Don't Darryl, just don't. Get a put your brother away like I asked!" Cheryl snapped, in an irritated tone.

Brax sighed, "Sorry Mum."

Brax stepped over Heath's feet to pass the couch. "Did ya have to make that difficult mate?" Brax asked casually.

Heath grunted and continued to play his game. Cheryl shook her head, feeling annoyed.

"Heath, I told you to turn that off and clean up, before your father gets here!"

"What's the point Mum? Messy or not Dad's still gonna have a go at us," Heath said, trying to hide the hatred in his voice.

"Don't you speak about your father that way!" Cheryl had, had enough of her boys making comments about Danny, she knew he was scum but she couldn't change that.

Heath rolled his eyes and went back to playing his game, that was, until Cheryl unplugged the console.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Heath snapped, unable to hold in his temper and spoke before realizing he was disrespecting his mother.

"Heath Braxton, get up off your backside and clean up!" Cheryl demanded.

Brax stared at Heath, warning him not to make things worse; he was still picking up some toys while holding Casey. Heath was too angry and stared defiantly at his mother.

"Heath now, before I smack you!" Cheryl yelled.

Heath scowled and looking away, stood up reluctantly but showing his irritation. Brax patted Heath's shoulder, "Come on mate grab your toys."

Heath stomped around and grabbed his toys robots off the floor. They were interrupted by a loud slam of a car door.

"Boys go now!" Cheryl ordered.

"Heath," Brax called and began carrying Casey to his cot; Heath initially following in tow until he realized he'd dropped his favorite toy robot behind the couch.

Heath watched as Brax walked away and quickly ran back out to the living room. Brax gently kissed Casey's cheek and laid him down in his cot, placing his pacifier in his mouth and rubbing his abdomen until his eyes closed.

"What would you like to do now mate?" Brax asked, "Heath?" Brax questioned, not hearing a reply.

Turning around Brax saw no sign of Heath. Quickly racing to look in the hall, Brax saw Heath wasn't there either. Brax's heart jumped when he heard loud shouts and slapping sounds followed by the painful screams of his younger brother.

Heath had seen his drunken father stumble in the door while glancing at his toy and knew he just had to run and get the toy and get out from his father's way, but things didn't turn out so easily. Danny was yelling incoherent words at Cheryl while Heath stood quite as a mouse, until Danny noticed him.

"What are you staring at?" Danny yelled.

Heath didn't say a word and Danny stormed over to him and gripped his arm, causing Heath to flinch.

"I asked yer a question boy, or are ya just that stupid?" Heath felt hurt by his father's words and only kept his gaze on his toy.

Danny traced Heath's gaze to the toy and his anger rose. Danny dragged Heath with him as he went towards the couch and grabbed Heath's toy.

"Is this what ya want?" Danny yelled. Heath didn't answer. "Can't ya speak anymore boy?"

"Leave him alone Danny!" Cheryl pleaded.

"What kind of kids are ya raising here: dumb and stupid ones?" Danny yelled.

"Is this what you want?" Danny yelled, waving Heath's robot in his face.

"I was gonna get it and leave. I won't bother you Dad I promise," Heath pleaded.

Danny gripped Heath tighter, leaving a red mark. "What have I told ya all about leaving ya junk lying around my 'ouse?" Danny yelled.

"Guess I 'ave ta just keep teachin' ya a lesson!" Danny shouted and in doing so flung Heath's robot toy across the room to where it smashed against the wall; leaving shattered pieces on the ground.

Heath flinched at his father's act. "My robot..." Heath whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

"What did you say? You wanna cry about it? Ya nothing but a wimp Heath! I'll give ya something to really cry about!" Danny reached down and hit Heath hard across his backside.

"Ow! Dad I'm sorry!" Heath yelled, but to no avail as Danny continued to hit his middle son.

"Danny: enough!" Cheryl yelled, but knew it was pointless; there was no stopping her husband.

"You shut up! The boy needs to learn!" Danny shouted and was about to raise his hand to hit Heath again when he noticed his son's terrified face, and landed his hit as a slap across Heath's face.

"Ya pathetic boy!" Danny released Heath who collapsed to the ground, angering Danny further.

Danny leaned over his son and punched him hard in the arm. "Get up and face your punishment like a proper son of mine!"

Heath shrieked from the hard punch and cowered, not getting up. Danny landed another punch.

"Dad! Get off him!" Brax yelled; having ran into the room to see his younger brother being beaten upon.

Danny glared at Brax and approached him. "Well if it ain't my son Darryl comin' to interfere. This doesn't concern you!" Danny spat at Brax.

"If it involves my brothers it's my concern," Brax stood strong.

Danny ignored Brax and yanked Heath up off the floor.

"You call us gutless Dad, when it's you who's a worthless waste of space!" Brax yelled.

"Darryl, don't you speak to your father that way!" Cheryl snapped.

Danny let Heath go and glared at Brax. "Ya think ya so tough Darryl, but let me tell you; you don't know the half of it!" Danny slurred and slapped Brax across the face.

"I'll teach ya to speak to me like that!"

"Danny, please," Cheryl spoke, approaching her husband. "Darryl! Drop it now and go to your room!" Cheryl ordered sternly.

Brax glanced at his mother and knew rather than making matters worse with his drunken father, his main priority was to get his younger brother out of harms way. Brax walked up behind Heath and wrapped his arm around him, making the younger boy flinch.

"Come on Heath," Brax whispered as he comforted his crying brother.

"Yar let that be a lesson to ya!" Danny yelled.

Cheryl pushed on Danny's chin, leaning up to kiss her husband; allowing her two sons enough time to get away.

Brax rubbed his cheek as he guided Heath down to Casey's room. "Brax...my robot...Dad broke it," Heath sobbed.

"I know Heath. We'll try and get you a new one. Are you alright?" Brax asked; rubbing Heath's back.

Heath shrugged and sniffled, "Fine." Heath wiped his arm over his eyes to get back to acting tough but Brax saw straight through his act.

"Heath I know you, tell me everything that Dad did." Heath explained everything that had happened and Brax shook his head, hating his father even more.

"My arm really hurts and so does my butt," Heath whispered.

Brax rubbed at Heath's sore arm, gently. "The pain will go away soon, but you have to promise me you won't go anywhere without me while Dad is like he is today."

Heath nodded but Brax wasn't convinced and so stood in front of Heath and kept his gaze.

"Yeah?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," Heath responded.

Brax closed the door to Casey's room as they entered. "Let me look at your arm now," Brax instructed.

"It's okay," Heath mumbled.

"Not buying it mate," Brax took Heath's arm and pulled his sleeve right up to the shoulder, seeing the bruises and marks on his brother's arm where Danny had punched and grabbed him.

"I'll get you some ice in a minute when it cools down out there with Dad," Brax explained.

"No Brax, please don't go out there; I'll be fine."

Brax realized Heath's attempts to be tough in order to hide his fear, and smirked at his younger brother, "Tough huh?" Brax gently tapped Heath's chest, "You wanna play a game?"

Heath shook his head, still feeling miserable over his broken toy. "Oh come on Heath, we have to do something; how about a game of Identity?"

Brax grabbed the pack of cards off the shelf and the checklist paper. "Come on Heath," Brax encouraged.

"Okay," Heath replied solemnly. Brax and Heath sat down on the floor and Brax held out the cards.

"Okay pick your person." Heath pulled a card from the deck; it had a picture of a man with black hair, a moustache, and wearing a checkered shirt and beanie. His name was Herbert.

Brax picked out his card and the two began the game. "Does your identity have red hair?" Brax asked and Heath shook his head.

"What color eyes does your identity have?" Heath asked.

"Hazel," Brax replied.

Heath scribbled on his checklist. Brax and Heath continued to play until Brax had narrowed Heath's identity down to one person and Heath had two choices, knowing that on Brax's turn he would win.

"Guess my identity," Brax encouraged.

"Um, I think you're Samuel."

Brax checked his card and shook his head, "Sorry."

Heath let out a huff, "It's a stupid game anyway," Heath fidgeted.

"Hey don't worry, have another go."

"It's your turn and you're gonna win. I never wanted to play this stupid game anyway."

"Heath, just guess will ya!" Brax laughed.

"Fine; you must be Sandra," Heath mumbled.

Brax checked his card, giving no reaction. He glanced at Heath's glum face and put the card, with the picture of a blonde female with hazel eyes and a rainbow hat, next to his face.

"Do I look like Sandra to you?" Brax asked, sporting a goofy grin on his face.

Heath couldn't help crack a smile at his brother's joke. Brax threw the card down, "Come here Mr. Grumpy."

Brax gently grabbed Heath's wrist to pull him up then grabbed Heath around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Heath tried to pull away in protest; he felt too old to play games like that with his brother, but Brax held him tight.

"You're not going nowhere, Mr. Grumpy."

"Brax get off!" Heath eventually couldn't help himself and laughed.

Casey stirred and let out a whimper. Heath slapped Brax's hand away from around his waist and stood up from his older brother's lap. Heath approached Casey's cot and looked in at his baby brother. Brax had pushed himself up and had now walked over to the cot; curious as to what Heath was looking at.

"He's cute when he sleeps, he's real quiet," Heath whispered.

Brax smiled and ran his finger over Casey's hair. "Yeah he is cute."

"Brax, what's gonna happen with Dad?"

Brax furrowed his eyebrow at his brother, "What do you mean by that Heath?"

"With Casey...I don't want Dad to hurt him like he hurts us."

Brax wrapped his arm around Heath's shoulder. "There'll be no chance of that happening, not while I'm around."

Heath looked up at Brax, "I'm gonna protect him too, even if I get scared."

"You're a great big brother Heath, and its okay to get scared, I do sometimes too."

Heath hugged his arms around Brax's waist. Loud shouts erupted in the living room again from their father, and Casey woke up crying. Brax gently picked Casey up and rocked him in his arms.

Brax sat back down on the floor, Casey in his lap and pushed on a springy-squeaky toy. Heath sat close by his brother and Brax wrapped his arm around him, holding both his brother's tight.

"You want Casey to sit with you?"

Heath nodded and Brax placed Casey in Heath's lap where Heath took over squeezing the squeaky toy and Brax bounced Casey's hands. They blocked out the sounds from outside the room, because this was all they needed to be strong; their bond and love for each other and if they had that, nothing in the world would stop them.


	4. Brax plays carer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers and readers for your wonderful support. :)**

 **Also any name of food, story, game, or medicine used in this story is of my own creativity.**

 **Chapter 4 – Brax plays carer**

 **Casey 10mths**

Danny and Cheryl were out in the living room arguing and yelling again, it was becoming a more frequent occurrence and something Brax wasn't fond of. Brax and Heath were playing in their room, awkwardly hoping to stay out of their father's way; his booming voice ringing through the house. Heath slowly fiddled with his truck, on the floor.

"What's up mate?" Brax asked; giving Heath a slight nudge and knocking his truck with a bulldozer he was playing with.

"I'm scared. What if Dad comes in here? I don't want to get hit," Heath whispered; clearly distracted.

Brax put down the bulldozer toys and shifted himself around so he was sitting next to his younger brother. Brax wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in protectively.

"It's gonna be okay; don't you worry."

The two brothers were shaken by a loud smash followed by a shout coming from the living room. Heath stared up at Brax in fear.

"It's okay Heath, I promise," Brax reassured.

Heath wrapped his arms around Brax's waist and held on tight. Moments later cries were heard from Casey's room down the hall. Brax stood up and grabbed a hold of Heath's hand.

"Come on; we have to check on Casey."

Heath pulled back hesitantly.

"I've got you Heath and I won't let go or let Dad hurt you."

Brax silently walked out of the room, glancing down the hall towards the shouting. Heath stopped midway, fixated on the loud and frightening sounds coming from his Dad and Mum's shouts.

Brax tugged on Heath's hand. "Heath, come on," he whispered.

Heath followed Brax down to Casey's room where Brax released Heath's hand once they had entered safely inside.

"Shh little Champ: what's wrong?" Brax asked, gently picking his baby brother up out of his crib.

Heath watched attentively as Brax attempted to rock Casey on his shoulder.

"Why won't he stop crying Brax?" Heath asked.

"I don't know mate, maybe he's hungry," Brax explained.

It had been a while since his last feed but Brax was worried at having to go out into the kitchen and get Casey's bottle. Heath walked over to Brax and hesitated before brushing his hand gently over Casey's soft hair, slowly settling the crying boy.

Brax smiled down at Heath, "Seems you got the magic touch."

Heath smiled in return. "Do you think he might have had a nightmare like I have sometimes and that's what woke him up?" Heath asked innocently.

Brax smiled at his younger brother's comment. "Yeah maybe mate, I never thought of that."

Heath smiled again and continued to stroke Casey's hair.

* * *

"Yer: I've had enough of this questioning where I been!"

"I need to know why you don't bother to show up for your family!"

A loud smash echoed through the house and Brax heard his mother scream.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Danny's voice roared through the house.

Heath startled and immediately grabbed onto Brax around the waist tightly.

"I'm going outside!" Danny shouted.

Brax listened closely to what was happening out in the living room and held onto both his brother's tight. The sound of the front door slamming caused Casey to squirm in Brax's arm again.

After a few moments of silence, Brax pushed Heath away from him. Brax knew his father had left the house, though he was still around so he had to hurry and go check on his mother and get Casey's bottle.

Brax gently put Casey down in his cot and approached the door.

"Brax, no; don't...don't leave me and Casey. What if he comes in here?" Heath had reached for Brax's arm and pulled him.

"Heath, relax. I know Dad is outside but I'll be quick. Casey won't settle without his feed."

Heath glanced up with a look of skepticism but let his brother go.

Brax snuck quickly down the hallway and reaching the living room he noticed his Mum kneeling down on the floor picking up the remains of a broken elephant statue that used to sit on the shelf.

Brax knelt down beside his mother, "Mum are you okay?"

Cheryl nodded, quickly wiping her eyes. 'Go back to your room Darryl. Your father's angry and I don't want you here when he comes back."

Brax started to help his Mum pick up the pieces of broken statue, but Cheryl pushed his hand way.

"Darryl, do as I tell you."

Brax stood up and nodded, "Okay Mum."

Brax waited in silence for a moment, just watching his mother before speaking again, "Mum, Casey was crying before, I think he might be hungry. Did you want me to feed him?"

Cheryl glanced up at her son. "Thank you Darryl. There is some formula on the bench; you'll need to make up a new solution so make sure you read the instructions carefully."

Brax nodded. "And Darryl, don't forget to put him over your shoulder and rub his back to burp him," Cheryl instructed, and Brax nodded in response again.

They could hear grumbling and shouting from outside as Danny continued to stomp near the front of the house. Brax heard his father hovering near the door and knew he had to hurry back to the sanctuary of his room with his brothers.

Brax quickly made up Casey's bottle and opening the pantry pulled out two chocolate bars that were hidden right at the back; last time Cheryl had gone grocery shopping with her boys, Heath pleaded to have a chocolate bar but Cheryl had told him they couldn't afford it, so feeling miserable over his mother's decision Heath had taken it upon himself to grab a bag of Coconut swirls, however it hadn't gone unnoticed and Cheryl was forced to pay for the product, leaving little money left over.

Brax remembered the day well. When they'd gotten home, Cheryl had given Heath an earful about the wrongfulness of stealing, following it up with a good smack and sending him to his room.

Brax had stood by, unpacking groceries while it all happened and once Cheryl had finished punishing her middle son, she grabbed the chocolate off the bench and stuffed it in the back of the cupboard; making it clear no-one would be getting them. Now they were long forgotten it allowed Brax to occasionally sneak one for him and his brother.

Brax heard the door begin to open and grabbed Casey's milk, along with a drink of juice for himself and Heath and shoving the chocolates in his pocket, and dashed back down to Casey's room.

Heath startled as he saw the bedroom door fling open; terrified it was his father.

"Hey mate, it's only me. Sorry if I scared ya. Here I got us a little something."

Brax handed Heath his small bottle of juice and pulled out one of the Coconut swirls from his pocket. Heath grabbed the chocolate greedily.

"Thanks Brax."

"No problem mate. Put mine down for me okay, while I feed Casey."

"You get to feed him?" Heath inquired, receiving a nod from his brother.

"Mum's kind of busy."

Brax picked Casey back up from his cot and quickly tested the milk on his forearm again.

"Why'd you do that for?" Heath questioned.

"It's to make sure the temperature of the milk is right and not too hot that it'll burn his mouth. See it has to be warm and not cold milk like you or I can drink, because he won't like it and the warm taste helps comfort him as well," Brax explained and pushed the bottle into Casey's mouth; Casey taking to it and suckling quickly.

"Oh," Heath replied.

Brax sat down on the floor with Casey in his arms. Heath stood watching next to Brax, munching on his chocolate bar; the soft chocolate center infused with the coconut, stimulating his taste buds.

"Heath, just watch, you're eating over Casey," Brax mentioned, as Heath hovered over Brax's shoulder looking at Casey feed.

Heath pulled away a bit and continued to eat his chocolate. Once Casey finished off three quarters of his bottle, Brax noticed his little hands trying to push the bottle away and his small whimpers.

"Had enough Case?" Brax asked.

Brax put down the bottle and did what his mother had said, placing Casey against his shoulder and rubbed his back. Casey let out a loud burp, causing Brax to laugh and Heath to smile.

"Guess he was hungry, huh?" Brax said.

Brax sat cross-legged and placed Casey on his lap, grabbing his Coconut Swirl and un-wrapping it. Brax gave Heath a smirk and raised his eyebrows after he'd taken his first bite of his chocolate.

"It's nice. You enjoy yours mate?"

Heath nodded.

"I grabbed us some cards to play on my way back," Brax said, pulling them out of his pocket.

"You want to play Shuffle?" Brax suggested, and Heath nodded.

Shuffle was a game where the players had to get as many pairs as possible from collecting from the shuffled pile of cards on the ground. If they didn't get a pair on their turn they had to hold onto the cards until they found the matching card. If all cards were picked up from the pile, the players then picked from each other.

Casey sat clapping his hands on Brax's lap, until he grabbed hold of one of Heath's cards as Heath leaned over to grab from the pile.

"Hey!" Heath exclaimed.

Casey just shoved the card right in his mouth and drooled all over it.

"Yuck!" Heath yelled, but Brax only laughed.

"That's not funny, that was my card," Heath protested.

Casey pulled the card out of his mouth.

"Looks like he wants you to have it back," Brax laughed.

"Ew, I don't want it." Heath moved backwards slightly.

Brax shook his head and took the card from Casey, wiping it on his pants and putting it aside to clean later. Casey reached for another card but Brax took it away.

"No more cards for you Casey."

Brax got up and pulled Casey's plastic animals on a ring, from his cot and handed that to his brother instead, then laid him down on the floor next to him and Heath. As Brax and Heath continued to play card games the time passed. Casey was happily playing with his animal rattle when Heath stopped playing and looked at Brax with a quizzical expression.

"What smells? Was that you?!" Heath exclaimed, having sniffed the air.

Brax sniffed and looked towards Casey. "It wasn't me. I think Casey's had to go," Brax stated.

"Huh?" Heath questioned with a confused look.

Brax stood up and went over to the cupboard to grab a fresh nappy and wipes. He couldn't find Casey's change mat anywhere and concluded it must still be out in the living room.

"Brax, what are you doing?" Heath asked, watching as his brother set himself up ready to change Casey's nappy.

"I have to change Casey's nappy mate, he went to the toilet."

"But you've never done that before."

"I know but I haven't got a choice. I've seen Mum do it plenty of times."

Brax undone Casey's pale blue jumpsuit taking it off then proceeded to undo his nappy. Heath scrunched up his nose in disgust as Brax pulled the dirty nappy away.

"Eww, that stinks!"

"He can't help it," Brax replied with a smirk.

"That's gross! I can't believe he goes the toilet in his pants!"

Brax laughed, "He has to mate, until he's old enough to potty train. He can't tell us when he needs to go."

"I still think it's gross," Heath exclaimed.

"You were like that too Heath; every baby is," Brax explained, as he continued to clean Casey up.

"Nuh uh, not me; I'd never pee or poop in my pants," Heath said triumphantly.

Brax couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at his younger brother's proud statement.

"Hate to tell ya mate but you did." Heath scowled.

"Pass me the new nappy over there will ya?" Brax asked and pointed to the nappy with coloured shapes printed on it.

Heath was about to pass Brax the nappy when Casey let out a spray of urine into the air.

"Augh!" Heath shouted and tossed the nappy in Brax's direction and backed away in a hurry.

Brax searched around trying to find something to control the urine spray but found nothing other than the cleaning wipes. Brax grabbed a few and covered Casey up with a laugh. "Guess you haven't finished," he commented.

Brax cleaned Casey up again and after putting on his new nappy re-buttoned his jumpsuit and lifted him up to give his baby brother a kiss on his cheek. Casey smiled and grabbed hold of Brax's hair.

"Ah you got me!" Brax exclaimed playfully. Heath smiled as he watched his brothers.

Neither of them noticed the door open until they heard their mother speak, "You're father has calmed down, are you boys alright?"

Brax turned to face his mother standing in the doorway. "Yeah Mum; everything's fine."

"That's what you say. Brax had to change Casey's nappy Mum and then he peed everywhere," Heath explained.

Cheryl walked into the room and took Casey from Brax's arms and smiled at her eldest son.

"Thank you Darryl for looking after your brother."

Cheryl brushed her hand through Brax's hair before lightly kissing his hair. Brax smiled and stood up off the floor.

"Of course Mum. He's my baby brother and I love him."

"I love him too!" Heath exclaimed; feeling slightly left out.

Brax shook his head and Cheryl beckoned Heath over to where she wrapped her arm around him.

"I love my three boys."

"We love ya too Mum," Brax replied in a firm tone, and leant up against Casey's cot, reflecting on the picture of his two younger brothers together with their mother.

If only their father and his abusive ways wasn't part of the scene, maybe things would stay like this and they could be a happy family. Brax could only hope.


	5. Trials of a Toddler

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you everyone who is supporting my story. I appreciate it so much!**

 **I was unable to upload this chapter the other day, so there will probably be another in a few days as well. I also hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter. Please enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 5 – Trials of a toddler**

 **Casey 2, Heath 9 1/2, Brax 14**

Cheryl brought Casey back out of his room when he had woken up from his nap. She placed him on Brax's lap so she could make him some lunch. Brax bounced Casey on his lap, making Casey let out giggles of joy. Heath sat beside Brax and smiled, as he watched his brother. Brax put Casey down on the floor and held his hands, helping the toddler to stand.

"Let's practice your walking."

Brax gently pulled Casey towards him, watching the toddler's tiny legs shuffle forward.

"Good boy Casey," Brax encouraged.

"How come he doesn't walk by himself yet?" Heath asked.

"He's still trying to gain muscle in his legs in order for him to walk, that's why it's good to help him like this," Brax explained, giving Casey a wide smile.

"Can I have a go?" Heath asked.

"Sure mate, but make sure you keep hold of his hands tight and don't pull him along, let him come to you gently."

Heath nodded and took hold of Casey's hands. Heath stood up from the couch and started moving backwards. "Come on Casey."

Brax gave Casey a light push to get him started and the toddler shuffled his feet towards his older brother.

"He's doing it Brax!" Heath beamed; feeling awfully proud of his baby brother.

"Yep, keep going Heath. Good boy Casey."

Casey turned to look at Brax and quickly shuffled forward. Casey stumbled a little as Heath continued to move back faster, making the young boy push his legs faster in order to reach his brother.

"Steady on Case," Heath said.

Heath got Casey to walk around the entire couch before picking him up in his arms and bouncing him and spinning around in a circle.

"Easy with him, Heath."

Heath shrugged. "He's enjoying himself," he defended.

"Yeah he might be enjoying himself but he's not gonna enjoy himself, nor will Mum enjoy it if he spews up after his lunch."

Heath smiled sheepishly, and stopped spinning and bouncing his baby brother. Brax got up to walk out to the kitchen to help Cheryl while Heath put Casey back down on the floor. Casey kept trying to pull out of Heath's grip as he watched Brax walk away.

"Stop it Casey, you're gonna fall."

Casey kept pulling until Heath let his grip loose, causing Casey to stumble down. Heath was about to help Casey up when he noticed Casey standing up on his own. Heath glanced around at Brax,

"Brax look!"

Brax turned around at his brother's call and the sight that he saw made him beam with enjoyment; Casey was stumbling to walk on his own. Brax smiled, feeling full of pride.

Brax kneeled down and held out his arms as Casey made his way over to him. Casey rushed faster in order to reach his big brother, tripping as he did so. Brax leaned forward and grabbed Casey, preventing his fall. Casey gripped Brax's shirt and Brax held him tight.

"I'm so proud of you! You good little boy," Brax whispered into Casey's neck.

Cheryl walked out holding a plate of food and drinks.

"Mum, guess what? Casey walked all the way from me over to Brax, by himself!" Heath exclaimed.

Cheryl smiled. Brax let Casey go and stood up to help his Mum.

"Here Mum, I got these."

Brax took the plates from Cheryl's hand, while she continued to hold the drinks.

"Darryl, will you put Casey on the couch so he can eat. Heath I've made you a sandwich too and you Darryl."

Brax smirked, "Thanks Mum, but you don't have to make my lunch; I'm old enough now."

Cheryl patted Brax's hair as he passed her, taking Casey to the couch. "You're still my boy Darryl."

Brax smiled at his Mum and placed Casey down. Heath had already made his place comfortable on the couch and was appeasing his ever-hungry appetite.

Brax rolled his eyes at his younger brother and grabbed a sandwich, handing one to Casey and taking one for himself, while Heath had already taken his second one.

"Hey slow down there mate," Brax smiled and gently flicked Heath's leg.

"Chew your food Heath," Cheryl scolded.

"I can't help it, I'm starving!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax shook his head, "How can you be starving Heath, when you only had breakfast a few hours ago?"

Heath shrugged, "I dunno."

"You boys make sure you eat sensibly and make sure Casey eats enough and eats his fruit too."

"Sure Mum," Brax replied, continuing to encourage Casey to eat his sandwich.

"I'm going for a shower," Cheryl announced and left the room.

When Heath had finished his second sandwich, he grabbed his glass of lemonade off the table to take a sip. Casey gazed up at his brother and tossed his almost eaten sandwich on the couch.

"Casey, don't do that," Brax said, taking the sandwich out of the cracks in the couch.

Casey reached his hands up to grab Heath's glass of lemonade. "I want!" he demanded.

Heath pulled away, spilling a bit of his lemonade down his shirt. Brax had seen Casey reaching for Heath's drink and figured he was thirsty, so he handed Casey his apple juice popper, only to have Casey push it away.

"I want!" Casey stated, pointing to Heath's glass and sitting up to reach for it again.

"You can't have that Casey. You're too young to drink what Heath is having," Brax explained.

Casey scowled but reached for Heath's glass again, as Heath continued to pull away. Brax pushed Casey back to sitting and held his popper towards his mouth.

"No!" Casey yelled and shoved Brax's hands away.

"Casey, will you have a drink," Brax ordered and forced the straw towards Casey's mouth; only this time Casey grabbed the popper and squeezed it with all his might. Apple juice poured out everywhere: all down Brax's hands, on the couch and over Casey.

Brax gasped in frustration and put the popper down. "Casey, you don't do that," Brax scolded.

Casey was becoming highly upset and frustrated and to make matters worse, he now had apple juice down his shirt.

"I want the drink!" Casey screamed, and lunged his tiny body at Heath, this time causing Heath to tip his glass completely to the side and spilling what was left of his glass on the other side of the couch and over his lap.

"Geez Casey!" Heath yelled and stood up, feeling annoyed.

Brax huffed and by now Casey was full out screaming and crying.

Cheryl had finished in her shower and had gotten dressed quickly, hearing the screaming and yelling between her boys. Cheryl saw Brax trying to hold Casey's kicking legs down, but to no avail; that only lead to the toddler trashing himself around on the couch.

"Casey, you stop that now," Cheryl scolded and moving in passed Brax she picked Casey up from the couch.

"No!" Casey screamed and thrashed in her arms.

Cheryl struggled with her son, becoming more frustrated by the minute. "Calm down!"

Heath was blocking his ears, trying to block out the sound, while Brax was cleaning up the mess, but still watching his Mum handle his brother.

Eventually Cheryl had just about enough, when Casey was screaming and had bashed his head against her chin. Cheryl gasped and scowled angrily at her son, giving him a quick smack on his backside, only enough to make a sound as it impacted with his pull-up nappy under his clothes.

"Enough now; you are being a very naughty boy!" Cheryl snapped.

Casey screamed and cried harder as his tantrum grew worse. Having seen the ordeal, Brax had dropped his towel and jumped up, running over to his Mum and brother.

"Mum, Mum; I got it."

Brax pried the kicking and screaming Casey out of Cheryl's arms, this time being able to hold his strong arms around the toddler's chest and legs, preventing any movement.

"Mum, are you alright?"

"Fine Darryl," Cheryl huffed, rubbing her chin.

"Casey, stop and calm down," Brax said firmly into Casey's ear.

When Casey still wouldn't calm down Brax carried him to the bedroom and sitting down on his bed, he placed Casey in his lap and gently rocked him.

"Calm down now Case, it's okay," Brax whispered into Casey's ear, while gently blowing at the same time.

"I wanted drink!" Casey whined.

"I know you did Casey, but you couldn't have the same one as Heath, and you know why?"

Casey began to feel soothed by the gentle rocking and his brother's embrace and had at least stopped kicking his legs and thrashing his arms. Casey shook his head at Brax's question as tears fell down his face.

"You weren't allowed Heath's drink because you were meant to have an even special one, one that would make you have superpowers," Brax whispered into Casey's ear.

"Rweally?" Casey whimpered.

Brax nodded. Casey's tears finally subsided as Brax continued to rock him, and eventually Casey had fallen asleep against Brax's chest; after having tired himself out with his tantrum.

Brax gently placed him on his bed and left the room. Cheryl and Heath were trying to clean the stain off the couch.

"This had better come out before your father see it," Cheryl commented.

"Well it's not my fault I spilled my drink," Heath replied.

"Oi, don't use that tone with me. I know it wasn't your fault," Cheryl told her son sternly.

Brax came out to help, picking up the plates and drinks.

"Casey's asleep, conked out after he finally stopped his tantrum," Brax explained.

"Tantrum? He was acting like he was being murdered!" Heath exclaimed.

"Heath, Casey can't help it mate, it comes with his age."

Heath huffed, "Fine, but why does he have to make such a big deal out of little things?" Heath questioned.

"He can't understand how to express his emotions properly yet, he's still learning. Besides you're one to talk, I remember hearing you screaming because you wanted to watch cartoons and your favorite show wasn't on," Brax said.

Heath looked stunned.

"Darryl is right, you put up quite a temper in your earlier days Heath," Cheryl added.

Brax smirked, "Some things never change."

"Hey, I don't have a temper anymore!" Heath protested.

Cheryl scoffed. "Wasn't it just last week you were yelling at me because you didn't want to go to bed?" Heath looked away embarrassed.

"Okay, alright; maybe I do, but at least I don't kick and scream like Casey," Heath defended.

"If you say so," Brax whispered, in a joking way.

"Don't you get so cocky Darryl, you put on a fair few turns that made your father, and I want to pull our hair out. You made it difficult for me to keep your father away from hurting you," Cheryl explained.

Heath laughed, "Not so perfectly behaved are we now?" Heath teased.

"Shut up you, I'm still older, so I can tell you what to do," Brax challenged.

"And I'm your mother and I can tell both of you what to do. So stop all this nonsense and finish cleaning up before your father gets home."

Brax shrugged, "I guess we all have a little bit of that Braxton temper."

When Cheryl walked out of the room, Brax grabbed Heath in a wrestle and roughed up his hair.

* * *

A few hours later Casey stirred and Brax brought him out into the living room to where Cheryl was watching some afternoon soap and Heath was playing with some toys.

"Come here, baby boy," Cheryl said, holding her arms out to take Casey.

Brax had told him he had to apologize to their Mum when he'd woken up and so when Casey was now on Cheryl's lap, Casey looked at his Mum.

"Mum, I sorry," Casey whispered.

"That's alright now Casey."

"I's not naughty boy anymore?"

Cheryl smiled and kissed Casey on the cheek. "Not any more, Casey."

Casey sat with Cheryl for a while before he started to fidget and slid off Cheryl's lap, moving next to his brothers.

"Play?" Casey asked and pointed to Heath's train and aero plane set he was playing with.

Heath shrugged.

"Tray," Casey asked.

"Huh?" Heath questioned.

Brax smiled and passed Casey the train, leaving the little boy happy and playing quietly.

"How did you know that's what he wanted?" Heath asked.

"Takes practice, and comes with the responsibility of being the older brother," Brax replied.

The boys played for awhile whilst Cheryl watched her soap drama, making the Braxton household unusually quiet and somewhat of a rarity, but no-one was complaining. If it was something that lasted even a short while before their Dad came home, Cheryl and her boys would cherish every moment.


	6. Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **As promised another update. Hope you all enjoy and feedback is always highly appreciated. Thank you for your support. :)**

 **Chapter 6 – Party**

 **Casey 3**

Brax lifted Casey out of his cot. "Who's birthday is it today big Champ?"

Casey giggled as Brax spun him in the air.

"Darryl, what are you doing in here?" Cheryl asked, standing in the doorway.

"Just getting Casey up," Brax replied.

"Well get him dressed; we've only got a few hours before your father comes back and you know how he doesn't like making a big deal out of celebrations and I want my baby boy to enjoy his third birthday."

"I know Mum; I won't be long. Is Heath awake?"

Cheryl shook her head. "You know your brother Darryl; it takes a lot to get that lazy boy up."

Brax laughed. It was true, he often wondered if a sonic boom would even wake him up sometimes.

"Let's get you dressed then Champ," Brax announced, as he tickled Casey's abdomen and stood him on the floor, proceeding to then grab Casey's clothes.

Brax helped Casey with his pull-up nappy and shorts then taking off his pajama top, quickly replaced it with a dark green tee-shirt with an image of a pirate on it.

"You're a little pirate for your birthday today."

"BaxBax," Casey called and reached out his arms.

Brax picked Casey up and landed a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go find your big bro."

Brax carried Casey down to Heath's room to where he saw his younger brother slumped in his bed; dead to the world.

"Okay here's the deal Case: it's your job to wake up Heath okay?"

Casey nodded. Brax gently placed Casey on Heath's body and encouraged Casey on. Casey crawled up to Heath's face and hit his hands on Heath's head.

"Heaf!"

Heath still didn't move and so Casey pulled open his eyelids.

"Wake: wake!"

Heath startled awake after having his eyelids pulled open.

"Casey!" Heath put his hands up to support Casey.

"Wake: Heaf."

Casey went to poke at Heath's eyelids again but Heath pushed his little hands away. Brax on the other hand was bursting out laughing at the scene in front of him. Heath rubbed his eyes, waking himself up.

"Real funny; thanks Brax," Heath groaned.

Casey leaned down and rested on Heath's chest and Heath retaliated by wrapping his arms around Casey.

"Mum wants you up so we can celebrate Case's birthday before Dad comes back."

Heath groaned, causing Casey to stick his fingers in his mouth and pull Heath's scowl into an attempted smile.

"Heaf sad?"

Heath pushed Casey's hands away. "Yuck Case. Who knows where those hands have been. I'm not sad Case, just tired. Say isn't it someone's special day?" Heath asked, running his fingers up Casey's chest.

"Mine!" Casey shouted and pointed proudly to himself.

"Yours; are you sure? You're not teasing me are ya and pretending, it's not mine?" Heath joked.

Casey shook his head. "It's mine."

"Well in that case we better get up and have some fun!"

Brax smiled and lifted Casey off of Heath. "Come on Case, let's have breakfast, and let Heath get dressed."

* * *

Heath finally made his way to the kitchen and saw his mother and brother fussing over Casey and Brax was helping the toddler eat his toast.

"Nice to see you finally get up and join us. Have some breakfast before it gets cold. I want to get started on Casey's birthday," Cheryl announced.

Heath scoffed down his toast, making Casey giggle.

"Eat properly Heath," Cheryl scolded.

"Darryl, will you get the party supplies ready?"

"Yep will do Mum," Brax replied, standing up from the table and racing out of the room.

Heath ruffled Casey's hair and pulled him out of his high chair and sat him down on the couch.

Brax came running back holding a plastic bag, "Let's get this party started; here Case."

Brax placed a party hat on Casey's head; it was in the shape of a pirate's hat then clipped a pretend shield around him. Brax tossed some accessories to Heath, to put on and put some on himself.

"You joining in, Mum?" Brax asked.

"I'll wear a hat only Darryl," Cheryl replied and took a pirate hat that Brax handed to her.

Casey was beaming with excitement at the thought of being a pretend pirate.

"Arr!" Casey yelled, waving his hands around.

"You're the best pirate in town little Champ," Brax laughed.

"Yeah, pretty scary too; you might make me walk the plank!" Heath joked.

"You better keep out of trouble then pirate Heath," Brax joked.

Heath shrugged his shoulders, with his hands in the air. "What's the fun in that?"

Cheryl handed Casey some presents and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday: my boy."

Casey ripped open the paper and smiled at his toy musical instrument set; it had a guitar, piano and drums. Casey's other present was a container of soldiers.

"Cool stuff Case," Heath commented and went to take one of Casey's presents away. "I think that should be mine."

"No, it's mine; Heaf!" Casey whined, but giggled at his brothers joking.

Heath grabbed a pretend plastic sword from the accessories they had for the pirate theme and poked Casey.

"How's about a duel?"

Casey grabbed his sword and stood up and tried to stab at Heath. Heath laughed and stabbed his sword at Casey, causing him to fall on the floor.

"I gotcha!" Heath announced.

"Heath, that's not fair," Brax scowled. "I'll help ya Case."

Brax pulled Casey up and stood behind him, wrapping his hands around Casey's, which held the sword. Brax and Casey ran at Heath and stabbed him. Heath put a hand over his abdomen and let out a fake painful groan; flopping onto the couch overdramatically.

"You got me! I'm done for; taken by the powerful pirate Casey!"

Casey and Brax laughed.

"Hey I'm dying here and all you two can do is laugh at me?" Heath complained.

"Never cease to be overdramatic Heath," Brax commented.

Casey climbed onto Heath as he continued to perform his death by sword; Casey's laughter filling the house. Cheryl smiled, watching her three boys. She always felt proud of her two oldest boys and how they looked after Casey.

"Time for cake," Cheryl announced.

Cheryl had gotten a cake made in the shape of a pirate ship. She placed it down on the coffee table in front of Casey.

"Take a big blow Casey," Heath encouraged, sitting on the couch behind Casey.

Casey puffed his face and blew with all his might, managing to extinguish his three candles. Cheryl cut three slices for her boys and Casey wasted no time in digging his fingers into his slice and shoving a chunk into his mouth; covering his face with sponge and icing.

Heath laughed at his little brother and nudged him playfully, "Nice huh?" Casey nodded furiously in response.

Afternoon came quick and after hours of playing with his new toys Casey began to yawn.

"Time for a nap Casey, it's been a big day for you," Cheryl announced.

"I'm not tired," Casey struggled to say through a yawn, he wanted to keep playing; though his eyes told him otherwise as they became glassy from his exhaustion.

"Do what Mum says Case; get some rest," Brax instructed.

Cheryl picked Casey up and he struggled in her arms. "Stop that Casey, do not make a fuss and ruin a good day with a tantrum," Cheryl lightly scolded.

Casey whined but struggled to keep his eyes open as Cheryl bounced him towards his bedroom. By the time Cheryl had laid Casey down, he was already fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the living room Brax had started to clean up the mess from the party with Heath's help but got startled when the front door swung open with a frustrated looking Danny walking in.

"What's been goin' on 'ere?" Danny barked; arrogance clearly in his voice.

"You 'aving some sort o' celebration in my 'ouse? What's worth celebratin'?" Danny continued.

Brax closed his fist, he was angry at his father's carelessness about his own son. "It was Casey's birthday today Dad!"

Danny grunted at Brax's annoyed explanation. "Oh that brat: all this for him?" Danny rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

Brax wanted to yell at his Dad, ' _Yes Dad, your son's birthday!'_ but clenched his jaw and kept focused on cleaning up, to get Heath and himself out of their father's way.

Danny noted his eldest son's reaction. "Don't take it so personally Darryl. How old is the brat anyway? Two: Four?"

This angered Brax more; he didn't even know how old Casey was.

"It was his third birthday, Dad! Casey was three today and you'd had known that had you even given a damn!" Brax snapped, unable to control his anger any further.

Danny stood, towering over Brax as Heath watched quietly from the sides. Brax felt a sting across his face where Danny swiftly slapped him.

"Don't you speak to me like that, Darryl! In my opinion that brat has been here three years too long! He should never have been born!"

Danny then grumbled something about how he should have made it that Casey wasn't born and Brax done something he never thought he would do, and took a swing at his father.

"Don't you say that about Casey; you don't know anything! All you do is spend your time drunk, and beatin' up on your own kids!" Brax shouted.

Danny blocked Brax's fist before it had a chance to land and squeezed his hand tightly around Brax's fist, in which Brax was certain he could almost feel his knuckles crack, as the pain pressed down his arm.

Danny gave Brax a shove, before grabbing him around the throat.

"How dare you speak to me like that, boy. I'll teach ya to respect ya father!"

Danny tightened his grip on Brax's throat. Heath watched in horror, tears welling in his eyes as he feared his Dad was going to kill Brax.

"Dad, don't please!" Heath gasped.

Danny slowly released his hold on Brax's throat and glared at Heath.

"What did you say to me? So you're gonna talk back to me now?!" Danny shouted and released Brax, storming towards his middle son.

Brax rubbed his throat but was determined to protect his younger brother from Danny's aroused state of anger. Brax ran in front of Heath, shielding him from their father.

"Leave him alone Dad!" Brax warned.

Danny let out an evil chuckle, "Feelin' mighty brave today are ya Darryl?"

Danny moved in towards Brax and punched him in the stomach. Cheryl had heard the commotion and quickly raced out from Casey's room, just in time to see Danny punch Brax in the stomach.

"Danny stop: stop it!" Cheryl yelled.

Danny glared at Cheryl then at his two boys.

"Count ya-selves lucky I ain't in the mood to deal with ya!" Danny snapped at his boys.

Danny roughly wrapped his arm around Cheryl. "You know what I'd like from you?" Danny sneered.

Cheryl pushed him off. "Not when you're like that," Cheryl exclaimed.

"Eh, you ain't worth it, none of ya are!" Danny stormed off into the kitchen and after having grabbed a beer stomped down to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Brax immediately wrapped his arm around Heath who was bravely wiping his eyes. Cheryl approached her boys and grabbed Brax's chin, examining the mark left by Danny.

"I'm fine Mum. Is Casey asleep?" Brax asked; having more concern over his brothers than himself.

"He is Darryl," Cheryl replied and continued to observe Brax's injuries.

"Mum really I'm fine. I got to finish cleaning this up then Heath and I might play some footy in the back yard; that sound okay to you mate?" Brax explained to his Mum then turned to ask his brother.

Heath shrugged, "Aren't you hurt?"

Brax smiled and shook his head, "Nah: war wounds, tough as boots."

Brax and Heath finished cleaning up the party remains and Brax raced down to his bedroom to grab the football as Heath waited anxiously near the back door.

"Get ready for a catch, Heath!" Brax yelled and tossed the ball side on.

Heath grabbed it first go, diving to the ground. The two older Braxton's became so preoccupied in their game, that the afternoon mishaps with their father were long forgotten.

"Hey Brax, when are we gonna let Casey play footy with us?" Heath asked, as he tossed the ball to his brother.

"When he's a bit older mate; it's a bit rough for him now," Brax laughed.

"I bet he'll like it just like us, right Brax?"

"Right mate," Brax replied with a smile; tossing the ball to Heath then proceeded to tackle his brother.


	7. Mud pies and the name

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Again many thanks for everyone's support, all my readers, and the reviewers:** **Fanfiction.79,** **BluePeacocke, Gillian Kearney Fan, Bella Lilac, and Thay. :)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7 – Mud pies and the name**

 **Casey 3, Brax 15, Heath 10 1/2**

Danny was scarce yet again, leaving Brax to help Cheryl with the everyday tasks. Brax left Heath to look after Casey while he was busy. Seeing as it was a warm Spring day, Heath took Casey out in the back yard to play. Grabbing a bucket and some plastic garden tools, Heath and Casey sat down on the ground to play.

"Cans we make some pies?" Casey asked, as he dug the spade into the dirt.

"If ya want, I'll get the water," Heath stated and stood up, wandering towards the other end of the garden to grab the watering can.

Casey shoveled some dirt into the pot and pressured Heath to put in the water. Once set; Casey tipped the bucket upside down where a perfectly formed splat of mud slopped out; making the toddler giggle.

"Make another one Casey," Heath smiled.

Casey put some dirt in a bucket and took the watering can from Heath, pouring in more water before smashing it around with his little hands. Heath watched Casey empty out another splattered mess.

"Is that a good one Heaf?" Casey checked with his brother.

"Yeah; great Case, keep going," Heath replied.

Casey giggled as he continued to get dirtier as he made his mud pies.

"This is fun!" Casey said and looked up at Heath, getting grumpy when he noticed Heath just sitting beside him.

"You not make any," Casey complained.

"Yeah: that's 'cause you're doing such a good job," Heath smiled; encouraging his little brother: though in honesty Casey's mess making was turning him off making mud pies of his own.

Casey grabbed some mud and threw it at Heath, splattering the mess in the middle of Heath's black printed tee-shirt.

"Hey! Now you're gonna get it!" Heath laughed, grabbing Casey in a hug, causing the young boy to giggle hysterically.

Heath wrestled Casey on his lap, in which Casey tried his best to struggle free, to no avail. Casey reached out and grabbed some more mud, flinging it backwards towards Heath. Heath dodged his head and narrowly missed a mud splat to his face, however not missing the blob that hit the side of his head.

Heath grabbed a small handful of mud and splatted it on Casey's already filthy red coloured tee-shirt; Casey squealing in protest. Casey went to grab more mud but Heath held him down; pulling him against his chest, as he flopped backwards on the ground. Casey giggled and finally was released from his older brother's grip.

"Oomph, easy Case!" Heath groaned, as Casey climbed off his older brother; kneeing him in the chest as he done so.

Casey scampered back to his original spot and started making his mud pies again, allowing Heath a short moment to mellow on the ground, looking up at the sky before sitting back up, opposite his brother.

After having made six mud pies Casey grabbed a handful of one of them. "Now we eat them!" Casey announced excitedly and quickly shoved the mud in his mouth.

"Casey, don't!" Heath exclaimed, trying to stop his brother but he was not quick enough.

"Yuck; it taste funny!" Casey stated matter-of-factly, while pulling a face at Heath.

Heath shook his head and laughed. "That's because your mouth doesn't know the taste, it's not food," Heath explained.

"Oh," Casey replied with a confused look but it did not stop him grabbing more of his mud pies and eating again; this time smearing mud all over his face.

Heath laughed watching his baby brother, covering himself in mud. Heath leaned over and ruffled Casey's hair. "You're really full of beans squirt."

"No I'm not; these don't have bees!" Casey protested; obviously not understanding what his brother really meant.

Heath let out a loud laugh. "Beans Casey, not bees...Oh never mind," Heath gave up explaining at Casey's confused face.

Casey splattered in the mud again and was about to eat some more when they were interrupted by their oldest brother.

"What the...Heath!" Brax yelled.

Casey beamed a smile as Brax came close. "BaxBax: we make mud pies and I eats some!" Casey yelled, feeling full of pride to tell his adored big brother.

Brax scowled and gently slapped Heath's arm.

"Yeah I see that. Heath how could you let Casey eat mud?" Brax snapped.

"We were just having fun. The mud ain't hurting him," Heath replied in defense; he had since grown a sulking frown over his face from his older brother's response.

"Heath, you don't know what kind of germs are in mud," Brax explained.

"Case is still very susceptible to germs, especially after getting sick last week."

"You wants some mud pie BaxBax?" Casey asked, as he smiled up at Brax holding a handful of mud.

"No. No Casey I do not," Brax said firmly and shook his head, turning back to scowl at Heath.

"I didn't think it would hurt him," Heath defended.

"Heath, playing with mud and plain eating it are two different things."

Casey giggled and went to shove another handful of mud in his mouth, but this time Brax stopped him, pulling his hand away.

"No Casey; no," Brax scolded and scrapped the mud out of Casey's hand.

"That was mine and you ruin it!" Casey shouted, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You don't eat dirt and mud Casey. Just look at you!" Brax stated; now seeing how filthy his baby brother was.

"Heaf let me eat it," Casey spat, being very unhappy that his fun had been stopped.

"Yes I know and he shouldn't have," Brax disapproved.

"Now come on, let's get you inside and into a bath; Heath inside," Brax said firmly and grabbed Heath up by the arm, then picked the filthy Casey up in his arms.

"You meanie!" Casey spat.

Brax raised his eyebrow at his brother's outburst, trying his hardest to hide his smirk over Casey's pouting and furious frown on his face; the oldest brother couldn't help but think how cute Casey was with his attemptive cranky face.

Cheryl saw Brax holding her youngest son covered in mud.

"Casey: what have you been doing?" Cheryl exclaimed, having a not too impressed look on her face at the state of Casey's clothes.

"And Heath look at the state of your shirt."

"Heaf and I were making mud pies and I was eating them too until BaxBax came," Casey explained in his baby voice.

Brax rolled his eyes. "Well don't you mess up my carpet and boys put those clothes out immediately before you stain them," Cheryl warned.

Heath rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, baring his chest. "I got it sorted Mum; I'm just about to give Casey a bath," Brax added.

Heath went to walk off but Brax pulled him back. "Not so fast; after you put that shirt in the wash you go to your bedroom; ten minutes."

Heath scowled. "Why?"

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Need I remind you of encouraging your little brother to eat things he shouldn't?" Brax warned.

"I never told him too, he did it...Okay, okay," Heath was cut off my Brax's warning look and trudged off towards the laundry then his bedroom.

"Alright grubby little mister, time for your bath," Brax said, carrying Casey towards the bathroom.

As Brax stripped his brother's dirty clothes off, Casey glanced at the plain running water.

"BaxBax, can I have bubbles?" Casey asked.

"Sure Case," Brax replied after some hesitation.

Casey watched as Brax poured in the bubble bath liquid and after turning off the taps, lifted his brother into the water.

"I sorry for calling you meanie before," Casey mumbled.

"It's fine Casey."

For some time, Casey giggled as he splashed about in the bath playing with the bubbles.

"Look BaxBax," Casey squealed, holding a bunch of bubbles in his hand and blowing them.

Brax smiled. "Yeah mate, now let's get this dirty face of yours cleaned, you've been playing long enough."

Casey scrunched his nose up when Brax scrubbed the cloth over his face, wiping away the mud.

"Alright Champ; time to get out," Brax instructed.

"Aww, but I wanna play some more," Casey pouted.

"Not this time, out you get." Brax lifted Casey out and got him dried and dressed.

"Now: no more eating mud pies, or playing outside today."

"Otay," Casey replied and ran out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to Heath's room where he then ran to his big brother. "Heaf!"

Heath stopped tossing his football in the air to face his younger brother who was trying to climb up on the bed.

"Here." Heath picked Casey up onto the bed. "You all clean now kiddos?"

"Yep; I had so much fun today Heaf!" Casey smiled and crawled up next to Heath. "Can we do it again?"

Heath shook his head. "I don't know Case, Brax wasn't too hot on the idea."

Casey rested his head on Heath's chest. "Maybe if we let him play too he might like it?"

Heath smiled at Casey's innocence and let out a laugh. "Maybe..."

Heath wrapped his arm around Casey and went back to tossing his ball in the air.

"Can I have a turn?" Casey asked.

Heath handed Casey the football and Casey tossed it into the air, just like Heath had done. Heath caught it on the way down.

"Was that good?" Casey asked.

"Yep, not bad for a little guy," Heath laughed, looking down at his brother.

"I'm not little! Brax says I'm a big boy because I can go the toilet on my own and sleep in a big bed. Does that not make me a big boy?" Casey questioned.

Heath squeezed his arm around Casey. "No, it's good you can do that but you still have lots of growing to do. You'll always be my little guy, Shorty."

Casey smiled up at Heath and hugged him, not realizing he had just encountered a new name from his brother. Brax stood in the doorway to Heath's room, watching his younger brothers mindlessly chatting and playing with the football.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Having fun without ya," Heath replied, with sarcasm in his tone.

Brax raised his eyebrow and approached Heath's bed. As Heath tossed the football again, Brax grabbed it upon fall.

"Don't take tips from this bloke Case. If you wanna know about footy learn from a pro," Brax said triumphantly.

Casey furrowed his brow and Heath gave a smirk; casually looking around. "I don't see any of them around here."

"Oi, ya cheek!" Brax exclaimed and tossed the ball back down on Heath's chest.

Heath let out a laugh as Brax shook his head. Casey giggled and stood up on Heath's bed, holding his arms out for Brax. Brax picked Casey up, bouncing him in his arms.

"What's say we go watch ourselves a movie?" Brax suggested.

Heath smirked and shot up from the bed at quick speed.

"I'm picking! I don't want to watch one of Casey's baby movies!" Heath shouted and within seconds had skidded out the bedroom door.

"Don't pick anything too extreme Heath!" Brax yelled after his brother.

Casey squirmed and Brax placed him on the ground. With his little feet, Casey took off in a hurry, but in the haste of running after his brother, Casey tripped and fell to his knees. Brax rushed to him and picked him up.

"Up you get. Go easy on the running, okay Case?" Casey nodded and scurried down into the living room, Brax following close behind.

Heath was already comfortable on the couch, having picked his movie. Brax checked over the cover to make sure it was appropriate; Heath had picked a movie about three kids who decided to go on an adventure in search of a golden key. Brax nodded in approval and picking Casey up; sat on the couch next to Heath.

Brax placed Casey on his lap; one arm wrapped around his waist and the other he wrapped around Heath's shoulder, giving his younger brother a rough hug. Cheryl walked out from the laundry and saw her three sons in the living room.

"Are you boys alright?"

"Yeah we're just watching a movie Mum," Heath said.

Cheryl nodded, "I'm pleased Casey has been all cleaned up. Thank you Darryl,"

"S'okay Mum," Brax replied, as Cheryl walked around in front of her boys to kiss Casey on the forehead.

"Well you boys behave and enjoy your movie."

"You not watch too?" Casey asked.

Cheryl smiled at her youngest. "No, I'm gonna lie down for awhile," Cheryl replied.

"You alright Mum?" Brax asked quietly.

Cheryl nodded with a smile, before stroking her eldest son's hair and tapping Heath's knee as she walked past. Heath gave his mother a smile, before averting his eyes back onto the television to watch the movie.


	8. Brothers stick together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for your support. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Also in awareness of suicide prevention please reach out and ask others if they're ok; you may just save someone's life...**

 **Chapter 8 – Brothers stick together**

 **Casey 4**

Heath was in the living room, quietly playing with his toys when Brax came out of the kitchen with Cheryl.

"I have to go to an appointment boys, I promise I'll be as quick as I can. Both of you behave and stay out of your father's way. He came home very cranky last night and I don't want either of you boys getting hurt," Cheryl explained.

Brax nodded and Heath continued to play with his action figures.

"Oh and Darryl, please give Casey something to eat when he wakes up from his nap," Cheryl instructed.

"Sure Mum, not a problem. I'll keep an eye on the boys."

Cheryl smiled and gently rubbed her hand on Brax's cheek. "You're a good boy Darryl."

"Bye Mum," Heath whispered.

"Bye Heath," Cheryl replied and walked out of the house.

Brax looked towards his father's room and seeing not a movement, Brax thought he'd be able to jump in the shower and get out before his father woke up.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower, you stay out here and don't move okay. Keep quiet," Brax instructed.

Heath stared at his brother with a worried look.

"It'll be fine Heath, I won't be long. Here, I'll put the TV on soft for you to watch too alright? Keep an ear out for Casey for me."

Heath nodded and Brax gently rubbed his brother's shoulder and headed off to the bathroom. Less than ten minutes later Heath froze on his spot when he heard a harsh groan coming from behind him. He could still hear the shower running so knew it wasn't his brother, leaving only his Dad.

"Augh: my bloody head!" Danny groaned, shuffling into the living room.

"Turn that bloody television off will ya?" Danny complained.

Heath stared sheepishly at his father and crawled over towards the table to grab the remote and flick the television off.

"Sorry Dad," Heath whispered; trying to keep on his father's good side, though hiding his paralyzing fear.

Heath sat back down wishing his older brother would hurry up. He tried focusing on playing with his toy but did so in such a slow robotic way, hoping not to disturb Danny. Heath jumped when Danny gave him a harsh shove on his back.

"Oi, get your lazy backside up and get me a beer and make me one of those ham and cheese toasted sandwich things," Danny ordered, waving his hand in dismissal.

Heath stayed staring at his father. "Are you deaf? Get up now!" Danny snapped.

Heath stood up and after gaining some distance with himself and his Dad he quietly whispered, "Dad; Brax and Mum don't like me touching the grill."

Danny glared at Heath in a way that showed he didn't really care.

"Well neither of them are here right now; so you better figure it out, and make it quick!"

Heath walked into the kitchen and figured it was easier getting in trouble from his Mum and brother than it was getting a beating from his Dad. Heath made the ham and cheese toasted sandwich and grabbed his Dad a beer, making his way back to the living room.

Danny snatched the items off his son and scoffed down a large bite of the toasted sandwich, letting out an 'humph'. Danny scanned over his bottle of beer and stared at his son in disgust.

"Tsk, can't even open a beer for your old man; useless boy."

Heath swallowed hard and quietly sat back down again, feeling hurt by his father's harsh words. Not long after, loud cries were heard from Casey's room. Heath's eyes widened and he heard his father huff in annoyance.

A few brief moments passed of Danny complaining and groaning over Casey's cries, "Does that kid ever shut up?"

Heath stood up to attend to Casey; only to have Danny stand up at the same time, making Heath freeze.

"Ah, uh, uh: where you going boy? I ain't having ya quieting that boy; I'll be doing that. I'm gonna strangle that kid! He's worsening my bloody headache!"

Heath felt terrified and didn't know what to do; he was torn between staying out of his father's way and protecting his baby brother. Danny took off his belt and made his way towards Casey's room.

Heath finally got the courage to race to the bathroom door, banging loudly.

"Brax: Brax!"

Heath barged into the bathroom just as Brax was tugging on his pants.

"Heath, you don't just barge in when someone's in the bathroom; what's wrong?"

Tears were present in Heath's eyes. Brax grabbed Heath's upper arms and kept firm eye contact.

"Heath, tell me right now what's wrong. Is it Dad?"

"He's...he's..."

"Heath, he's what?" Brax snapped, without meaning to, but his younger brother was frightening him.

"He's gonna kill Casey," Heath sobbed, letting his imagination and fears take over his exaggeration.

Brax's eyes widened and it was then he heard Casey's cries in the bedroom. Brax pushed passed Heath and ran down the hall.

Brax saw Danny flex his belt in his hand and crack it through the air.

"Shut your bloody cryin'! You're giving me a bloody headache!"

Casey was sitting up on his bed; his cries only worsening from Danny's anger and shouting.

"You wanna cry; I'll give ya somethin' ta cry about!" Danny shouted and approached Casey.

Brax did the only thing he could and ran in front of Casey, shielding him from their angry, violent father. Danny's eyes filled with rage as he glared at his eldest son.

"Get out of me way Darryl! That brat needs to be taught a lesson!" Danny yelled.

"No he doesn't, he's a child! Get away from him Dad!" Brax's voice was shaky as he tried keeping his confidence against his father.

Danny laughed at his 'brave' son. "You think you can stop me Darryl? This brat needs a good dose of my belt; he's just lucky I haven't dealt with him before but that's gonna change right now, so move Darryl!" Danny yelled.

Brax noticed Heath peek into the room. Heath felt helpless. He wanted to do something to protect his little brother, like a good big brother should; shield him from his father's pain, which he'd felt too many times before.

Brax saw Danny make a move for Casey and he rushed to the bed and pushed Casey off.

"Casey run; get out of here!" Brax yelled.

Case was terrified, glancing at the two larger men in his room. Brax encouraged him on with a firm look and Casey did as he was told, stumbling towards the doorway. Casey hadn't gotten far when Danny lunged at him; grabbing his arm, and raising his belt.

"Not so fast!" Danny bellowed.

Brax breathed heavily; there was no way he was going to let Danny hit his baby brother with a belt, ever.

Brax gave his all and pushed himself into his father, and shielded his arms around Casey to protect him, as Danny landed the belt down. Following a harsh crack, Brax gasped; feeling the hot pain against his bare back. In the rush to get out of the bathroom at his brother's panic, Brax had not had time to but a shirt on, so the blows of the belt fell harshly on his exposed skin; Danny furious with anger.

Casey was sobbing in Brax's arms, but Brax held him safe; his body laying over his, fiercely protecting him. Given the chance, Brax pushed Casey out from under him to where Casey ran as fast as he could, straight out of the room. Danny was too fueled with anger to notice.

Casey fell straight into Heath's arms. Heath quickly pushed Casey's face into his chest, shielding his eyes from the sight of Danny belting Brax and held his hands over Casey's ears to block out the sound.

Heath winced; occasionally glancing at his Dad hurting his older brother. Heath could see Brax's gasps of pain and the rawness over his back and he was terrified. Danny finally stopped and Brax groaned in pain; his back throbbing and covered in red marks.

"Don't think you can stop me next time Darryl," Danny warned.

"Don't care Dad: but I'll try," Brax said, through gritted teeth.

Heath panicked when he realized Danny was on his way out of the room. Heath shoved Casey down to his bedroom and closed the door; all the while trying to calm his baby brother down, so Danny wouldn't come after them next.

There was a loud slamming of a door followed by silence; Danny had again taken off. Brax struggled to push himself up, arching his sore back. The belt had nipped his face, leaving an intense sting and a welt on his cheek; Brax bit back the tears.

Brax headed down to his room and grabbed a fresh tee shirt, carefully putting it on; the material grazing his raw back. Brax sighed and thought for a moment; despite the pain he felt, he would do it ten times over if it meant his brother's were safe. Brax wondered where his brother's had gotten to and hoped that when he heard the door slam that Danny hadn't taken them.

"Nah, I would have heard screaming if he did," Brax concluded to himself.

Brax checked around the hall then approached Heath's bedroom to where he heard muffled cries and the voice of his younger brother comforting his baby brother. Brax gently knocked on the door.

"Heath; it's just me mate," Brax whispered and slowly entered.

Brax looked around the room but couldn't see his brother's anywhere, despite the muffled sobs and whispers. Brax walked into the room further and noticed in a far corner of the room, the remnants of Heath's shoe poking out from behind a cupboard.

As Brax stepped closer what he saw broke his heart; behind the cupboard was Heath cuddling Casey tight.

"Ah mate," Brax whispered.

Heath glanced up at Brax with tears falling down his face. "I...I didn't know what...to...to do...I...I was so scared and Casey was scared and...I just wanted to protect him," Heath pleaded.

Brax looked in sympathy at his brother as he squeezed Casey tight in his arms and sobbed; now Brax was left with both his brother's scared and crying in front of him. Brax pushed the cupboard out a bit, realizing Heath must have struggled to push it aside so him, and Casey could hide, then tried pulling it back to cover themselves.

"Come here," Brax encouraged softly.

Heath let go of Casey and Brax gently pulled Casey out to him then helped Heath out. Casey latched onto Brax's neck crying and Heath snuggled into his brother's chest as Brax wrapped his arm around him.

"I...I thought if we hid behind the cupboard we'd be safe from Dad. I wanted to do something because I couldn't help you when you were getting hurt," Heath mumbled.

Brax rested his head on Heath's. "You did the right thing and I'm so proud of you."

"What did we do wrong?" Casey sobbed into Brax's neck.

"Nothing Case, Dad's just...well its complicated okay."

"Where's Dad now?" Heath whispered, looking up at his brother.

"I don't know, but you're both safe and that's all that matters."

"What about you?" Heath asked.

Brax gave a nod, trying to be strong for his brothers. "I'm fine."

Casey shifted himself up and swung his legs around Brax's back, kicking Brax in his freshly beaten area.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Brax gasped, giving both his brothers a shock and causing them to pull away.

"I'm fine; didn't mean to scare you both," Brax soothed.

"I saw Brax," Heath whispered.

Brax gave Heath a squeeze, "I'm fine okay. Don't you worry about me, I'm just a little sore, that's all," Brax said softly, reassuring his brothers.

"Did you want me to kiss it better?" Casey whispered, glancing up into Brax's eyes; tear tracks running down his face.

Brax smirked at his brother's comment. "Um, not this time mate," Brax replied.

"How come? You do that for me when I hurt," Casey mumbled.

Brax knew Casey was right about that and it had only been last week when Casey had fallen over and scraped his hand that Brax kissed his hand to make the pain go away, but this was something that he just couldn't explain to Casey.

"Don't worry about it okay Casey."

Casey snuggled his face back into Brax's neck and softly kissed his cheek.

"Does that make you better?" Casey asked.

Brax couldn't feel more touched at that moment. Despite everything that just happened, Casey was still being his innocent loving self.

Brax smiled, "That makes me feel much better."

Brax bounced Casey on his knee as he wiped the tears from his face then helped Heath to stand.

"Why don't I take you both out to get some food?" Brax suggested. "I bet you're hungry Case?"

Casey nodded furiously.

"What about you mate?" Brax asked Heath.

"I'm not really hungry," Heath mumbled; he was still feeling upset over the morning's events.

"Oh well, I guess that just leaves Case and me to get those nice hot chips and fresh ice-cream cones with whatever flavor we want," Brax bargained.

Heath scowled, "Well, I guess I'm not too hungry for that."

Brax laughed and wrapped his arm around Heath, "Thought so."

Brax slipped some sandals on Casey's feet and grabbed some money he had stashed away, and with him and Heath each holding on to Casey's hands, walked out the door towards the town.


	9. Day out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wanted to upload another chapter as I didn't want to let anyone down so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Sorry if it's stupid.**

 **I appreciate everyone for continuing to read it helps keep me going. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 9 – Day out**

"Thank you." Brax paid for the bag of hot chips while Heath kept a tight hold on Casey's hand.

"Come on boys, let's go find ourselves a nice spot on the beach," Brax suggested.

Casey skipped along, tugging at Heath as he done so.

"Slow down Casey; we're not in a rush," Brax said.

The boys sat down on the sand of Mangrove Beach, on a grassy embankment; Heath sat to the right of Brax, while Casey sat on Brax's lap. The three watched the ocean as they ate their hot chips; both younger boys eating hungrily, while Brax just picked one at a time slowly.

When they finished and they were on their way to get ice-cream from the local ice-cream van, Brax noticed a stall with a box around it and he'd recognized it from seeing it once before.

"Who'd like to go see the reptile man?" Brax asked.

Heath's face beamed with a smile and Casey tugged excitedly on Brax's hand.

"Is that a yes?" Brax teased.

"Yes! Yes!" Casey exclaimed, bouncing on the spot.

"Please," Heath asked.

Brax smiled at his brothers and the three walked towards the stall. The man in the box was wearing a microphone and talking about the reptiles he was holding. Heath hovered over the side of the box, while Casey complaining he couldn't see got Brax to sit him up on his shoulders.

"What I've got here it something you all might find in your back garden," the man said and pulled out a large lizard and passed it around to show.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Heath and Casey both shook their head.

"This is a Blue-Tongue Lizard, and you know why?"

"Because he has a blue tongue!" one kid nearby yelled.

"That's right, now who would like a hold?" the man passed the lizard around for others to hold then came back to Heath.

Brax gave Heath a nudge, "Go on mate."

Heath held out his hands and felt the lizard be placed into them.

"He's smooth and slimy," Heath exclaimed.

The man held the lizard up to Casey and Casey pulled back giggling, "He stuck his tongue out at me."

"That's because he's tasting you," the instructor explained. "But not because he wants to eat you but because he's checking out his environment; now my next visitor I have here is a lovely girl, she's a little shy so I need everyone to remain calm but I'd like you to give her a welcome greeting and say 'hi Julie' when she comes out okay?"

The instructor unraveled a pillowcase bag and reached his hand inside, pulling out a long light brown snake.

"Now everyone, this is Julie the black headed python. Say hi Julie."

Brax smiled as both his brother's joined in on the fun, calling out to the snake.

"Now I'm gonna need a volunteer. How about you son?" he asked Heath.

Heath looked up at Brax who urged him on.

"Come on through."

The man let Heath inside the box. "Now remain still and hold out your arms for me."

Heath watched in surprise as the man rested the back of the snake across his arms and kept it there until he'd finished talking.

"Thank you...?"

"Heath,"

"Thank you Heath; you were a wonderful help."

Casey clapped and cheered for his brother and Brax patted him on the back. "Good job mate."

Heath responded with a smile. The instructor passed around the snake to be petted and held it near Casey; who was now just being held in Brax's arms. Casey shook his head.

"Go on Case, it's not scary; touch it," Heath encouraged.

Brax gently patted the snake and Casey followed suit; smiling proudly at himself.

"Now we have one more friend who's come a long way, all the way from Queensland. Now before I say who, can anyone tell me who here likes dinosaurs?"

A few kids held up their hands and the instructor came over to Casey, "Do you like dinosaurs?"

Brax smiled, "Yes he does."

"Well, you're going to like my next friend, Gustov, because he's the only living dinosaur left."

The instructor pulled out a dark black box and opened the lid, pulling out a small salt water crocodile. Casey and Heath beamed in surprise.

"Say hello to Gustov everyone."

The instructor let Heath, Brax, and Casey have a feel of Gustov before putting him away.

"I touched him Brax!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yep: a real dinosaur, huh?" Brax replied.

The show finished and the boys finally went to get their ice-cream.

* * *

They went back to the beach with their ice-cream, again Casey and Heath eating it hungrily; Casey heavily focused on his ice-cream as it melted down his hand.

"Thanks for taking us out Brax," Heath commented.

"It's my pleasure mate, we had fun huh?" Brax asked, nudging his brother.

"Yeah: much better than at home. Brax, why do we have to live with Dad hurting us?"

Brax sighed. "I don't know why we have the short straw Heath, but just remember I am always here for both of you and you can feel safe around me; we stick together," Brax said, pulling Heath into a hug.

Casey looked up at his brothers and Heath laughed, seeing his little brother. "Gross Casey; did you sniff up your ice-cream?"

Brax looked and saw Casey had chocolate all over his mouth and on his nose, and it had covered his hands.

Brax laughed, "Grubby."

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Casey's hands and face. Casey couldn't resist pulling away as Brax scrubbed his face.

"You are getting a wash before we go home."

Casey attempted to get comfortable on Brax's lap but couldn't quite get there. Brax picked him up and sat him down, wrapping one arm around Casey's waist and another around Heath's shoulders. The three watched the crashing waves and the sun shimmer down over the water for quite some time, until Casey started to wriggle.

"I got to go," he whispered.

Brax nodded in understanding and stood up, with Casey in his arms.

"We have to wash your face anyway, come on; you too Heath."

Heath stood up and followed his brother to the public toilet. Brax cleaned off Casey and took him to the toilet, as he instructed Heath to clean his own hands and face.

"Okay wash your hands again Casey," Brax instructed and helped Casey wash his hands after having used the toilet.

"Let's go home boys."

Casey became tired quickly as the boys walked home and so Brax picked him up and held him in his arms. Soon after, Brax felt Casey become heavy in his arms, as the small boy had fallen fast asleep.

"He looks really peaceful," Heath commented.

"Yeah he does. It's been an exciting day for him; for all of us," Brax replied.

"Brax, are you sure you're okay after Dad..."

"Heath, you're not still thinking about that are you?" Brax whispered.

Heath shrugged, "It's just, when we get home; he's still there. Will it ever stop?"

Brax pulled Heath in close. "Don't think on that Heath; we'll be okay, I promise. You don't ever forget our bond we have as brothers okay? Believing in that will get you through anything."

Heath smiled and gently held Casey's hand as the three walked up the path to their home.

"Hi Mum," Brax whispered as he saw Cheryl on the couch.

"Where did you boys get to?"

"I took them out for the day; to the beach and reptile show. I'm gonna go put Casey down, Mum. Heath you pop in the shower."

Heath nodded and headed off to the bathroom, while Brax rested Casey down in his bed. Brax made his way back out to the living room.

"Everything okay with your appointment?" he asked Cheryl.

Cheryl gave Brax a smile, "Everything was fine Darryl. What happened here?"

Brax sat down next to his mother but didn't say anything.

"Darryl, when I saw Casey's bed unmade and things moved about in Heath's room and your father not here: Darryl I know you left because of your father. I'm sorry I wasn't here..."

"It's not your fault Mum," Brax replied quickly.

Cheryl placed her hand on Brax's shoulder. "Did he hurt any of you?" Cheryl asked; genuine concern filling her voice.

"Heath and Casey are fine. I looked out for them," Brax said.

"What about you?" Brax didn't answer.

"Darryl, did your father hurt you?"

"I'm fine Mum," Brax replied and stood up.

Cheryl stood up and grabbed Brax's wrist. "Darryl, tell me what he done," Cheryl pleaded.

Brax sighed. "He was going to hit Casey with his belt and I did the only thing I could think of to protect Casey and took the blows. He hit me all over my back," Brax explained.

Cheryl sighed and tried lifting up Brax's shirt but he pulled away. "I'm fine Mum."

"Darryl, I am your mother: now show me," Cheryl ordered.

Brax sighed and allowed Cheryl to gently pull up Brax's shirt. Cheryl gasped when she saw the angry red welt marks over Brax's back.

"Wait here Darryl."

Brax watched his mother go out into the kitchen and come out with a cream which looked to be from a scrappy first aid kit they had in the house.

"Sit down Darryl," Cheryl instructed.

"Mum, I don't need you to care for me, I'm old enough to take care of myself," Brax said, letting his pride take over, after all he was sixteen.

"I don't care how old you are, you're my son. Now sit down and let me take care of your back."

Brax sat back down on the couch and Cheryl gently put the antiseptic cream over Brax's back, soothing his wounds.

"Thanks Mum. I guess I'll go start on some dinner now," Brax said as he turned, ready to stand up.

Cheryl gave Brax a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Darryl. You do so much for your brothers that I can't always do."

"I love you too Mum and I'd die for those two. Brother's stick together and it's my responsibility as the oldest to make sure nothing is ever going to tear us apart."

Cheryl nodded and Brax walked into the kitchen to make a start on the dinner.


	10. Puzzle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Bit of a filler chapter but hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone for continuing to support my story, it means a lot. :D**

 **Now I'm feeling better I'll probably get back to updating possibly twice, or occasionally three times a week. :)**

 **Chapter 10 - Puzzle**

 **Casey 4, Heath 11 1/2, Brax 16**

Heath had just gotten home from school and tossed down his school bag. He'd had a day of the teacher hassling him in class and just wanted to forget everything and play some video games.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Brax asked, seeing his brother.

"Fine," Heath shrugged and went about setting up the gaming console, and flopped down on the couch.

"Heath, you sure you're okay?" Brax asked again.

"Um yeah; just a rough day at school," Heath replied.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, can I just play some games?"

"Sure, I'm gonna grab a shower," Brax said, squeezing Heath's shoulder.

Brax walked past Casey who was playing with his cars in the hall. Brax ruffled Casey's hair, receiving a beaming smile from his brother. Casey walked down to his Heath in the living room.

"Heath!"

"Hey Case," Heath replied, selecting the play button with his controller.

Casey sat down next to Heath with his toy car and started moving the car up and down Heath's leg and around the couch.

"Casey: don't," Heath grumbled, still trying to stay focused on winning his fighting game.

When Heath wasn't paying him much attention Casey got bored and put his car down on the floor then went over to his toy box and pulled out a fifty piece jigsaw puzzle in a box. The picture was of a steam train and rail track. Casey carried the puzzle over to the couch and dumped the pieces on the floor.

"Heath, can you make this with me?" Heath glanced down at the puzzle.

"Not now Casey, I'm busy."

Casey sat on the floor, trying his best to piece the puzzle together but getting frustrated with no help. Casey leaned up and hit Heath on the leg.

"Heath, please can you help me?" he asked.

Heath ignored him, getting into his game, because it meant he could forget about school. Casey became more frustrated and began hitting Heath's leg again.

"Please, please, please," Casey whined.

Casey's begging and trying to grab the controller from Heath's hand, distracted Heath and he lost out on his game.

"Augh!" Heath yelled and threw the controller down.

Heath's frustration shocked Casey and he moved back quietly. Heath looked down at Casey and leaned over to him.

"You want me to play with you? Here," Heath spat.

Heath grabbed several pieces of Casey's puzzle and started stuffing them into any spot on his board.

"No Heath that's wrong. Don't," Casey complained, trying to push Heath's hand away, but to no avail.

Casey got frustrated pulling out Heath's wrong bits in the puzzle and started accidently pulling out the correct ones he'd already done, making himself very upset.

"You ruined it!" Casey yelled.

"No I didn't," Heath teased.

"Yes you did!"

"Well you ruined my game so there," Heath mocked; taking his emotions out on his brother without meaning to.

Casey screamed and threw the puzzle pieces at Heath. Heath let out a laugh at his brother's tantrum, only angering the young boy more. Casey flailed his arms at Heath but Heath used his feet to push Casey back.

"Go away Casey."

"You broke my puzzle!" Casey whined.

"Hate ta tell ya, you done that; not me."

"It was your fault," Casey argued.

Heath laughed, "You threw the tanty and broke it, not me."

"Stop it!" Casey screamed and climbed on Heath, hitting him with his little fists.

"Hey: you little snapper!"

It was quite easy for Heath to get good restraint over his little brother, after all Casey was only a baby in Heath's eyes and he was a big boy. Heath wrapped Casey's arms behind his back and leaned down on his feet so he couldn't move.

"Let go! You hurt me! Mum, Brax!" Casey yelled.

"Don't be a little dobber, Casey!" Heath warned, pushing Casey's arm on his back; Casey screaming from the discomfort.

Cheryl came into the room and was horrified by Heath's hold on her youngest son.

"Heath!" Cheryl scolded.

Heath let Casey go and Casey scrambled to his Mum and wrapped his little arms around her thighs.

"Heath broke my jis-saw puzzle and hurt me," Casey sobbed.

Cheryl stroked Casey's hair and glared at Heath.

"Heath Braxton you have been told before not to bully your brother."

Heath's mouth fell. "I didn't. He started it by ruining my game and he was the one who ruined the stupid jigsaw when he threw it," Heath defended, feeling like everyone was against him that day.

"You hurt me!" Casey screamed.

Cheryl was giving her middle son the most unimpressed look.

"He was hitting and kicking me too!" Heath protested.

"I only saw you fighting your brother, I saw Casey doing nothing."

"Augh, that's because he did it all before you came in!" Heath protested.

"No I didn't," Casey whined.

Brax had come out of the shower quick smart hearing his brother's yells.

"What's going on? Heath: Mum?"

No-one answered Brax, though he could see Cheryl giving Heath an angry glare and Heath frowning.

"Go to your room!" Cheryl ordered.

Heath scoffed. "What did I do?' he protested.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, you know what you did. Now go before I decide to give you something more than being grounded to your room!" Cheryl warned.

Heath huffed. Heath was annoyed with Casey that he had gotten him in trouble all because Casey was the baby of the family and could run to Brax or their Mum.

"Gaw, how come Casey doesn't have to go to his room? He was fighting me too!" Heath protested as he stood up from the couch.

Heath made his way down to his room.

"Heath?" Brax called confused.

All that was heard was a loud slam of the bedroom door. Casey pulled away from Cheryl.

"Okay now baby boy?"

"Ah huh," Casey whispered and went over to Brax for a hug, while Cheryl walked back out of the room.

"What happened, Case?" Brax asked quietly, "How did Heath hurt you?"

Casey went on to explain his version of the story though Brax could tell it sounded slightly exaggerated.

"Sounds to me like it wasn't all Heath's fault?"

Casey shifted his feet and Brax let out a sigh.

"Look, I want you to clean up your jigsaw and toys and when you're finished I want you to apologize to Heath for your part in the situation."

Casey nodded.

Brax stood up and walked down to Heath's room and gave a gentle knock before entering.

"Hey mate, it's only me."

Heath sat up on his bed and looked at Brax who made his way to sit down on Heath's bed.

"What was all that about, holding Casey down like that? You could have really injured him."

Heath shrugged, "I didn't mean to hurt him; I lost my temper. I was having a rough day at school with the teacher hassling me about not being able to do the work and I guess I just took it out on Casey."

"Well be more careful next time and talk to me if you're having trouble okay? That's what big brothers are for." Brax stood up and left the room.

Once Casey had finished packing away his toys Brax encouraged him down to Heath's room. Casey opened the door to Heath's room and crept in, staring at his shoes the whole time.

"I wanna say I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," Casey mumbled.

Heath side glanced at him. "Is this because you mean it or because Brax told you to?" Heath questioned, knowing Brax was outside the door.

Casey shifted his feet. "I mean it," Casey mumbled.

Heath just side stared for a moment in silence, making Casey feel guilty and turn away.

"Sorry Heath," Casey whispered and started to walk out.

"Oi: get back here, ya nugget." Heath reached his arm out to grab Casey.

Casey turned back to Heath.

"Oi, come here," Heath commanded.

Casey walked to the edge of the bed and Heath sat up, swinging his legs over the side.

"I was just messing with ya Case. We're all good."

Casey smiled and Heath grabbed him and sat him on his lap.

"Mum said I'm not allowed to leave my room so why don't you go get your puzzle and we can do it together in here. It's kinda boring being in here," Heath said with a wink.

"Brax told me to pack it away."

"Well how we gonna do it then? Get it back out." Heath smiled and pushed Casey off his lap.

"You really wanna help me make it?"

"Yes, now go," Heath pushed.

Casey ran out the door and almost ran into Brax. "Heath said we can do the puzzle together, is that okay?"

"Sure mate," Brax smiled in Heath's doorway.

"Are you some kind of peeping tom now? I know you've been out there the whole time." Heath asked.

"Nup: just all ears Brax. Gotta make sure you two don't fight," Brax smirked.

"Give me credit Brax, yeah he's my annoying little brother, but I love him."

Casey came running in with the puzzle. "You wanna do some too?' Casey asked Brax.

"Nah mate, maybe next time," Brax said and left the room.

Heath and Casey lied down the floor on their stomachs, piecing together the puzzle.

The two boys laughed and when finally finished Heath wrapped his arm around Casey's back.

"Good job huh?"

Casey nodded furiously. Heath leaned up on his side. "I say it's from all my hard work. I got most of those pieces."

Casey scowled, "No you didn't."

Heath laughed and Casey shoved Heath in the chest, causing Heath to roll on his back. Casey climbed onto Heath's chest and continued to shove at him.

"Hey," Heath laughed and tickled Casey's abdomen.

Casey let out a loud squeal. "Shh Case, we don't wanna get in trouble."

Casey shook his head and laughed, collapsing on top of Heath. They stopped mucking around when they heard the door open.

"What's going on in here you two? You're not fighting?" Brax questioned.

"No," Casey and Heath said together with a laugh.

Brax noticed the puzzle completed on the floor. "That's great, almost as if I'd done it all," Brax joked.

Heath and Casey exchanged glances and quickly stood up, charging at Brax and tackling him to the ground.

Cheryl walked down to the open door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Mum," they all replied.

"Well hurry up the three of you, dinner is ready," Cheryl announced.

Brax and Heath got up and Brax helped Casey up and they headed into the kitchen where they sat down to eat dinner.


	11. The big brother code

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: brittanynay, thay, Gillian Kearny Fan, BluePeacocke, Fanfiction.79 and guest for your reviews and support and many thanks to those who take time to read my story.**

 **In response to 'guest' Kyle would likely be about 8 now, but doesn't appear till much later; though I am in progress of writing a short story surrounding him which I hope to post soon.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 11 – The big brother code**

It was a Saturday morning and five year old Casey was sitting in the living room watching cartoons on television. Heath was finishing up in the shower and Brax was in the kitchen with Cheryl, making sure she had everything under control for looking after Casey.

It was Brax's first day at his new part time job, which he had to get in order for the family to survive after Danny kept taking off for nights on end, leaving them with no money for food.

"What time will you be home tonight, Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm not sure Mum. I'm meant to finish at four-thirty so with bus travel I should be home by five-thirty," Brax replied.

Heath walked into the kitchen rubbing his wet hair, and snatched some toast off a plate that was on the kitchen table.

"Oi!" Cheryl slapped Heath's hand.

"Ow, Mum!" Heath exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"That's your brother's breakfast!" Cheryl exclaimed and Brax smirked at his mother's reaction.

Heath looked to Casey in the living room and shrugged.

"I don't see him eating it," Heath said with a smirk.

"Don't you get smart with me Heath Braxton; why are you up so early on a Saturday anyway? An eruption couldn't wake you unless it was after twelve normally," Cheryl stated.

Heath and Brax let out a snicker. "I'm meeting up with some mates today and after we hang out at the beach we're gonna go check out this new games arcade that just opened in the next town."

Cheryl sighed, "You better be careful out in the next town Heath; you hear me?"

"Yeah Mum," Heath replied, munching on the rest of the toast.

Cheryl turned back to put some more bread in the toaster for Casey. "Well I hope you boys will both be home for dinner. I ain't gonna cook if you boys aren't going to be here to appreciate my effort," Cheryl complained.

"We will Mum," Brax confirmed.

"I'll come along with you when you leave," Heath said to Brax.

"Sure thing mate; I'll be going soon so hurry up."

Heath walked back to his bedroom to grab his money. Cheryl put the fresh toast on the table.

"Casey breakfast is on the table."

"Mum...I can't watch Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums in the kitchen!" Casey yelled in a whine.

"Casey you get in here now and have your breakfast or you won't be watching any TV!" Cheryl called out.

Casey let out a moan and walked into the kitchen with a sulk on his face. Brax gave a smile and rubbed Casey's shoulder, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Casey slid into a chair and started munching on his toast, occasionally glancing back to try see the TV in the next room.

Heath walked back into the kitchen. "I'm all ready bro."

"Finally," Brax replied, rolling his eyes.

"Brax, can we go the park today?" Casey called out, swallowing a mouthful of food.

Brax turned to Casey. "Casey, I'm sorry but we can't today. I have to work."

Casey gave a look of confusion. "Well can we play something else at home?"

Casey loved playing with his brothers on the weekend as he barely saw them during the week with them going to school; he missed them.

Brax sighed and Heath gave a laugh. "Brax is working dumbo he won't be here," Heath explained.

Casey scowled at his name calling and Brax gave Heath a look, warning him he could have been more subtle.

"Case, listen: I have to work this weekend which means I won't be home to play with you okay, but I'll spend time with you again soon," Brax explained and stood up approaching Heath and giving him a playful slap on the arm.

"Let's go, we don't want to miss that bus."

"See ya Mum; Case."

"Bye boys," Cheryl replied.

"Bye Case, be a good boy for Mum today," Brax said to Casey with a smile.

Casey continued to watch his brothers leave and slid off his chair to rush over to the window and look out once his brothers had gone and watched them playfully roughing each other up as they walked down the road. Casey wanted that too; it wasn't fair.

"Casey, if you've finished with your plate it goes on the sink," Cheryl yelled.

Casey went back into the kitchen and placed his plate on the sink carefully as he was still too short to reach properly.

"Thank you, baby boy," Cheryl said as she brushed her hand through Casey's hair.

"Mum? How come Brax has to work and Heath isn't here either. I never see them."

"Darryl works to get money to help us and Heath well he has his own life."

"Why can't Brax get money being at home?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Casey I am not going to explain that to you; it's life."

Casey sulked, "Why does Heath have a new life for then? Doesn't he like being here with us?"

"Casey look: I don't have time for your questions. Go back and watch your TV."

Casey walked back to the TV and sat down on the couch. He loved his brothers he didn't want Brax to have to go or Heath to have a new life.

Later that night Cheryl put dinner on the table for them. Brax was exhausted from his first day of work and Heath was off in his own world. Casey sat quietly eating his dinner, feeling sad after not receiving the enthusiastic response from his brothers when they had gotten home. He had run up to them to hug them only to have both of them groan; Brax from being tired and Heath from being disinterested.

Cheryl stood up from the table and glanced at the clock. "Well I've got to get to work for a bit. Darryl, look after the place and make sure Casey goes to bed on time."

Brax groaned and stood up following his mother. "Mum, do you have to go now? I'm tired from working. Can't you stay and look after Casey and Heath, tonight?"

Cheryl shook her head. "I need money for the bills Darryl, you know that."

"Yeah Mum, I know; it's fine. I'll keep an eye on them," Brax huffed and walked back into the kitchen to where Heath had collected Casey's and his plate and was putting them in the sink to wash.

"Mum gone out again?" Heath asked.

Brax nodded. "Hey Casey, go and get in your pajamas and I'll read you a story before bed."

Casey went off to his room and got dressed, but he wanted to play with his brothers not go to bed. Casey came back out into the living room and by now Brax had finished cleaning up and Heath was playing video games.

"Okay Case, you ready for bed?" Brax walked down the hall towards his brother.

"I'm not tired," Casey whined.

"You still have to go to bed Casey."

Brax finished reading a book to Casey, but Casey felt sad and angry; Brax wasn't laughing and playing with him like he usually does, so Casey decided it was time to make his own fun.

Brax turned around to put the book away and Casey cheekily glanced at his brother and shot out of the room.

"Casey!"

Brax ran after Casey down the hall and grabbed him, putting him back in bed. Casey struggled in his sheets and ran out the bedroom passed his exhausted brother again.

"Casey, will you stop! This is not a game!" Brax yelled, but to Casey it was; Brax was chasing him, though he still wasn't laughing.

Casey threw off his pajama shirt and stopped to take off his pants before running around the couch of the living room.

Heath gave a laugh, "Whoa it's the little streaker!"

Brax glared at him. "Heath, will you help please?" Brax asked annoyed.

Heath put down the game controller and got up to chase after his little brother. Casey giggled at the fun he was having with his brothers chasing him. Casey ran under Heath's legs.

"Casey, stop it, ya mop!" Heath said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted from his game.

Heath and Brax finally blocked Casey on either side of the couch and Brax grabbed Casey roughly and took him back to the bedroom and re-dressed him. Casey giggled and went to get up from his bed again but Brax pushed him down.

"Don't you dare move; you stay in that bed Casey or you'll find yourself in big trouble," Brax scolded in a firm tone.

Casey shifted and tried to pull his covers off.

"Casey I mean it! I am tired and I do not have time for you to muck around!" Brax yelled.

Casey stared up at his big brother in shock. He didn't expect him to yell like that.

"I only wanted you and Heath to play with me," Casey whispered as his lip quivered.

Brax frowned at Casey. "What? Are you telling me you were only misbehaving to get attention?" Brax asked sternly, clearly unimpressed and Casey shrugged.

"I didn't want you or Heath to forget about me," Casey mumbled.

Heath who was now standing in the doorway spoke up. "How dumb can you get?" Heath laughed.

"Heath," Brax scolded.

"Casey; what do you mean?" Brax asked.

Casey turned away. "You leave and Heath has a new life and you both aren't here to play with me and I miss you."

"Casey you have to understand both Heath and I have things we have to do but that doesn't mean we're leaving you behind," Brax explained.

"You'll understand when you go to school Case and make friends."

"But I don't want friends; I want you two. Don't you want to be my brothers anymore?" Casey whispered as his eyes welled.

"Casey no; that's never gonna happen. Heath and I will always be here for you, we're your big brothers, no matter how busy or pre-occupied we may get in our lives," Brax assured.

"We didn't know you would feel like that Case. Next time punch us in the gut or something," Heath said.

Brax laughed, "No, no. Do not do that. Just tell us next time Case, don't act out."

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered and climbed out of his sheets to hug his brother.

"We'll make sure to not make you feel like that in future okay?" Brax said.

Heath nodded, "Yep: besides we have no choice, it's the big brother code; right Brax?"

Brax smiled. "But now it is the bedtime code. Into bed Casey," Brax said.

Casey climbed back under his sheets. "I'm not tired yet. Can I please have another story?"

Brax sighed. "You know you shouldn't get one after you misbehaved, but I think I can make an exception. Scoot over."

"Can both of you read, with voices?" Casey asked.

Heath shrugged and sat down on the other side of Casey. Half way through the story Heath and Brax looked down to see Casey had crashed and fallen asleep on his pillow. Both brothers got up and walked out into the living room.

"Poor kid, thinking he'd never get to spent time with us again," Heath said, as he started to pack away the game console.

"He's young and can't understand," Brax replied.

"You almost finished there, mate? I'm buggered and want to tucker down for the night."

"Yeah almost done," Heath replied.

"Alright, well turn the hall light off when you're done," Brax requested.

"Yep: night Brax." Heath finished clearing away the console and headed off to his own room.


	12. Little brother believes everything

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to: Fanfiction.79, Gillian Kearney Fan, Bella Lilac, guest, Thay, Bluepeacocke, and ChloeHomeAndAway for your wonderful reviews and support. :D**

 **Thank you to all those continuing to read. Age-wise some things don't match up in this chapter but it worked in with the story so it was left as is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Little brother believes everything**

 **Casey 5**

Casey was feeling full of nerves as he was about to start his first day at preschool. Brax had gotten his little brother dressed in some comfortable shorts and tee-shirt and was trying to put his shoes on, but the young boy swung his legs eagerly with excitement.

"Casey, just keep your feet still for a moment, while I tie your shoes," Brax asked.

Casey slowed down his leg swinging to a slight tap, allowing Brax to tie his shoe laces and double knotting them so they wouldn't come undone at school.

"Now it's time for breakfast, get out there and grab some food," Brax ordered.

Casey jumped off the bed and raced out the door and into the kitchen, puffing as he slid into a kitchen chair.

"Anyone would think you're excited about something Case," Heath laughed, munching on a piece of his toast.

"Ah huh!" Casey replied with a shriek.

Cheryl placed a plate down in front of Casey, containing two pieces of toast: one made with vegemite, and one made with peanut butter.

"Thanks Mum," Casey mumbled, chewing on his toast with his fingers, becoming messy.

Brax came out into the kitchen shortly after and grabbed himself a slice of dry toast.

"Do you want me to take Casey to preschool Mum?"

Cheryl nodded. "That would be a great help Darryl. I have to get going to work," Cheryl replied.

After the boys finished breakfast, they all went and brushed their teeth and grabbed the last of their belongings. Heath then grabbed his school bag and waited at the front door while Casey bounced around excitedly.

"Casey, come here please," Cheryl called.

Casey ran up to his Mum and she handed him a brown paper bag.

"You eat all your lunch today and be a good boy on your first day."

Casey nodded, and Cheryl leaned down and pulled Casey in for a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"You all ready Casey?" Brax called, as he walked into the room after having put his shoes on.

Casey nodded furiously at his brother's question and ran towards the door.

"Hold it, Champ."

Brax held Casey's backpack and took his lunch bag from him, shoving it into his bag.

"Put your bag on," Brax instructed and Casey turned his back to his brother and allowed Brax to slip his small blue backpack with a giraffe on the front, onto Casey's back.

"Okay we're off Mum!" Brax called.

"Bye Mum!" Casey and Heath called at once.

"Bye boys," Cheryl called back.

Brax and Heath walked to the bus stop where Heath got on reluctantly to go to Mangrove High. Casey rushed to give his brother a hug around the waist.

"Not here in the open Case. I don't want my friends thinking my little brother's a sook," Heath said, pushing Casey from him.

"Bye Heath!" Casey waved madly.

"Try and keep out of trouble Heath," Brax said.

Heath hopped onto the bus and Casey and Brax watched the bus drive away.

"Okay now it's off to preschool for you."

Brax grabbed Casey's hand in his and the two walked to the preschool a few more blocks away.

"You have fun today Champ, I wanna hear all about it when I see you later," Brax said; leaning down to Casey's level.

Casey gave a quiet nod as he watched other school kids in the school grounds as realization hit; he was gonna be alone in a strange place and he didn't want that.

Casey latched his arms around Brax's neck and hugged him tight. Brax returned the hug with a slightly confused appearance. Brax gave a chuckle and pulled Casey away, having assumed Casey was just hugging him, however that was far from the truth; Casey had tears flicking from his eyes.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go in there by myself. I miss you, and Heath, and Mum," Casey whispered.

Brax gently wiped Casey's tears with his thumbs. "It's okay to be scared at first Casey, but you'll be okay I promise."

Casey sniffled. "You promise?"

Brax nodded and gently kissed Casey's forehead. "Would you like me to come in with you?"

Casey nodded. Brax took Casey inside and got him settled in. The teacher got Casey to take a seat and gave him some crayons and paper, making the boy distracted enough so Brax could leave after saying goodbye.

Cheryl picked Casey up from preschool at two-thirty. Casey came bounding out of the yard when he saw his mother.

"Mum!"

"Hi baby boy, you had a good day and behaved yourself?"

Casey nodded. "Look at the picture I drawed!" Casey exclaimed, waving his crayon picture in the air.

"That's very good baby boy."

"When we go home can I show Heath and Brax too?" Casey asked, hoping into his booster seat in the back of Cheryl's car.

Cheryl buckled up Casey's seatbelt. "You can tell your brothers all about it."

Casey smiled and stared out the window happily; thoughts of his fears long forgotten. Brax finished work not long after and Heath had come home from school so Casey was eagerly waiting to tell his brothers what had happened on his first day.

"Guess what?" Casey exclaimed as soon as Brax and Heath walked through the door.

"What Casey?" Heath droned.

"I drawed a picture today and some kid took my cry-on and wouldn't give it back and stuck it up his nose."

Brax and Heath laughed at Casey's cheerful explanation.

"It's crayon, Casey," Brax corrected.

"What?" Casey asked confused but then quickly continued on, "And then we got to all listen to some music and play with toys!"

"So you had fun?" Heath asked.

"Yeah! You was right Brax," Casey said smiling.

Cheryl announced she was going for a shower, leaving Brax to make a start on dinner and Brax instructed Heath to keep an eye on Casey.

"You wanna go play outside for a while Casey?" Heath asked.

Casey nodded and followed his brother outside. Heath wanted to stir up some fun for his brother and so grabbed a large stick from the garden while Casey was busy running around. Heath raced inside, bursting open, the cupboards.

"Heath what are you doing, and where is Casey? He shouldn't be outside on his own," Brax said.

"I know. I'll just be a sec," Heath quickly replied and grabbed what he was looking for.

Heath raced back outside and called to Casey. Casey came running over to his brother, eager to see what fun thing he had planned for him.

"See this Casey? Go around the yard and see if you can find any buried treasure. The silver tip will shine if it finds any treasure," Heath explained, handing Casey the stick he had picked up, which now acquired a scrumpled up piece of aluminum foil on the end.

Heath sat back on the verandah playing with his portable video game console as Casey kept busy moving around the garden with his 'magic treasure-finding' stick. After a while Brax had come out to see how his brother's were doing and he saw Casey mindlessly walking around in circles, holding a stick to the ground, seeming to become frustrated.

Brax flicked Heath on the shoulder. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Looking for treasure," Heath replied, flicking the buttons on his console.

"Heath, why in the world is he doing that?"

Heath shrugged, "Kid believes anything."

Brax scowled. "Heath, why did you trick Casey into thinking he could find treasure?"

"Kept him busy," Heath replied and put down his video console.

Brax shook his head. "And what happens when he can't find any and he gets upset?"

"Then you can deal with him," Heath replied cheekily.

Brax gave a scowl at his younger brother and looked out towards Casey.

"Casey! Come here please!" Brax called.

Casey ran up to his brothers. "Brax look, Heath gave me this to find treasure in the garden; though I haven't found any yet," Casey said with a scowl.

 _'_ _And you won't'_ Brax thought. "That's great Casey, but what's say you don't find any..."

"But Heath said..." Casey said sadly.

Brax sighed and knew Heath had gotten Casey's hopes up of finding something; this was beyond pretend.

"I know what Heath told you, but maybe the treasure is buried so deep it's not meant to be found," Brax explained, thinking this was a stupid idea.

Casey still didn't understand. "Heath said when this on the end shines I'll find some!" Casey protested; feeling adamant he was going to find treasure.

Brax rolled his eyes and without Casey seeing, pulled a dollar coin out of his pocket and grabbed a small flashlight from the verandah.

"You know what Casey, maybe you're right. We can have one more, quick look okay then its inside," Brax said.

Casey ran back into the yard and Brax followed dropping the coin onto the ground.

"Casey, why don't you check over here?" Brax called.

"I already did that!" Casey yelled.

"Well come and try again," Brax instructed.

Casey ran over to the spot Brax was standing in.

"See, nothing," Casey said.

Brax secretly flashed the light on the coin and the foil at the end of the stick and Casey's eyes widened.

"It shined! I found treasure!" Casey leaned down and picked up the coin.

"Wow! Look Brax!" Casey was unable to hold his excitement; his little face beaming with joy.

Brax raised his eyebrow and Heath looked up at what Casey had found.

"Do you think there's anymore?" Casey asked eagerly.

Brax stopped his brother before he ran off to find more. "I think that is all Casey, why don't we leave it for now."

Brax obviously did not want to be spending his money dropping coins all over the garden.

"Can I do it again another time then; that was fun?!"

Brax sighed. "We'll see," Brax replied, taking the stick away from Casey.

That night at dinner Casey couldn't help but yawn while he was eating.

"Hey don't suck up my dinner too with ya yawning," Heath joked.

Casey rubbed his tired eyes.

"Early to bed for you, Casey."

"But Mum, I'm not tired," Casey grumbled.

"Casey you had a big day and then being outside this afternoon," Brax added.

Casey rubbed his eyes again and slowly finished his dinner. Brax told Casey he'd take him to bed after he finished the dishes, so in the meantime Casey sat down on the couch attempting to stay awake.

"Okay Case, let's get you into bed," Brax called, walking into the living room.

Brax stopped and silenced upon seeing his baby brother curled up on his side, lying on the couch asleep. Heath came out and saw the sight too, laughing.

"Bit of a light weight? It's only his first day," Heath joked.

"Well it was a big thing for him, and that joke you played on him probably wore him out more; circling the garden," Brax replied and scooped Casey up in his arms; the small boy stirring.

"Hey, he enjoyed himself, and he found treasure," Heath smirked.

"Yeah at my expense," Brax finished, and walked towards the bedrooms.

Brax placed Casey to bed and went back out to join his Mum and brother, in the living room watching some prime time show on television.


	13. Jokes are no fun sometimes

**Chapter 13 – Jokes are no fun sometimes**

As the weeks passed, Casey settled in well with his preschool and he was enjoying the days and the fun things he was allowed to do. Brax picked him up one day and noticed Casey was playing with a small toy car in his hands.

"Casey, where did you get that?" Brax asked, taking Casey's hand and having a brief look at the item.

"From school," Casey replied.

"Casey, you shouldn't steal from other people's things," Brax lightly scolded, having assumed Casey had taken it from the toys at the school.

"I didn't!" Casey argued back in a whine.

"I found it on the ground," Casey explained.

"Alright then, well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and telling you off," Brax said, then he and Casey made it home to where Casey went to play with his new toy in the living room.

Brax came back shortly after and handed Casey a drink of juice.

"Thanks," Casey said, not taking his eyes off his new toy.

Shortly after Heath walked through the door and tossed his bag on the floor.

"Hi Case, how was baby school?"

Casey took a sip of his drink and looked at his brother.

"It was good, I found this on the ground," Casey announced, holding up the toy car.

Heath inspected the car. "That's cool Case," Heath smirked and made a grab for Casey's drink, taking a large sip.

"Hey! That was my drink!" Casey yelled.

Heath shrugged, "I was thirsty."

"Well get your own!" Casey yelled back in a grumpy and sulky tone.

Heath rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room.

"Alright I'll get my own, Mr. Grumpy," Heath teased.

When Heath returned with his can of soft-drink, he flopped onto the couch.

Casey decided it be a good idea to put his toy car inside his mouth in playing, despite having been told countless times before not to put things inside his mouth.

Casey felt something come off the toy and panicked. Casey pulled the car out of his mouth but the broken piece stayed inside. Casey automatically swallowed, then developed a pale look on his face as he realized he'd swallowed part of the toy.

Casey shuffled over to Heath and tapped him on the knee. "Heath, what happens when you swallow something?"

Heath sat up from his resting back position and raised his eyebrows in confusion at his brother.

"What?"

Heath then saw Casey's eyes glisten. "What's up Shorty?"

"I did something bad, that I wasn't supposed to do," Casey mumbled.

Heath sat up with a smirk on his face, remembering how grumpy Casey was to him before.

"Do tell," Heath said in a teasing tone.

Casey held up his toy. "A piece of this fell off when I put it in my mouth and I aka-dentally swallowed it. Heath, what's gonna happen?" Casey asked desperately.

Heath could see it was only a small wheel from the toy car and wouldn't hurt Casey, but when opportunity rose Heath couldn't resist a joke.

"Well, you know what that means now: you're going to have to have an operation," Heath teased.

Casey's eyes went wide. "What's that?"

Heath crouched down lower and whispered in Casey's ear.

"It's where doctors open you up inside and pull out bits of you until they get to what it is you swallowed," Heath gave a smirk, hoping that Case would catch on that it was a joke, but no such luck, in fact Casey was petrified and screaming, ran off into the kitchen to find his Mum or big brother.

"Casey, it was a joke!" Heath called out, but decided not to bother chasing after his little brother.

Brax grabbed Casey to a halt as the little boy came crying and screaming into the kitchen.

"Casey what happened?" Brax asked concerned, leaning down to Casey's level and holding Casey in his arms.

"I don't want an oparathon!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Casey?" Brax questioned.

"You know, wh...when a dockster opens you up...an...and pulls out your insides," Casey sobbed.

"Casey, that's not gonna happen; don't be silly," Brax said gently.

"But I put this in my mouth like this, and swallowed the little thing," Casey explained, holding his car towards his mouth.

"Casey, you've been told before not to put things in your mouth like that," Brax reprimanded gently, taking the toy car from his brother's hand, as the young boy continued to cry.

Brax inspected the small car and noticed only a tiny wheel had broken off, and he gave Casey a reassuring smile.

"Casey, it'll be okay," Brax soothed.

"I don't want an oparathon! I'm sorry I did something naughty!" Casey cried.

Brax sighed and gently rubbed Casey's back, giving him a hug.

"Casey, this little wheel will pass through I promise."

Casey however still took no notice of Brax's reassurances.

"What's going on Darryl?" Cheryl questioned, having come inside from hanging the laundry.

"I swallowed the toy and have to have oparathon!" Casey cried, glancing up at his Mum.

Cheryl gave a confused frown.

"Casey thinks he has to have an operation to get this little wheel he swallowed out," Brax explained, while continuing to comfort his brother.

"Why'd he think that?" Cheryl demanded.

"Heath said so," Casey sobbed.

Brax shook his head annoyed while Cheryl stormed into the kitchen doorway, noticing her son on the couch.

"Heath, get here now!"

Heath let out a sigh and knew he was bound to be in trouble for his joke. Heath stood in the kitchen doorway, feeling guilty when he saw how upset his baby brother was, but before he could make amends Cheryl interrupted.

"What did you say to Casey? Did you tell him that he'd need to have an operation?"

Heath shrugged in his defense. "I was only teasing him. I can't help it if he believes everything I say," Heath defended.

"You said I'd have to have my insides taken out," Casey whimpered, looking towards his brother.

"Dobber,' Heath mumbled at Casey.

Brax scowled at Heath as he continued to rub Casey's back. "Seriously Heath?"

"Alright I didn't mean to upset him okay?" Heath defended.

Cheryl approached Heath with an angry frown on her face and flicked him twice on the front of his thigh with the wooden spoon.

"Ow, Mum!" Heath protested.

"Don't tease your brother!" Cheryl scolded, waving the spoon in Heath's face.

Heath sulked, rubbing his stinging thigh.

"Heath, you really upset Casey this time. You should know better on what's a joke and what's not," Brax said.

"I'm sorry okay! Case really I am. I didn't mean to upset you," Heath apologized.

"What you said was mean!" Casey sulked, staring at his older brother.

Heath kneeled down. "I know, but can we be best buddies again? I'll let ya sock me one right here if it'll make you feel better," Heath said pointing to his chest.

Brax gave Casey a shove towards Heath, so the brothers could make up. Casey approached Heath and swung his fist into his chest.

"Augh! You punch good for a little guy," Heath said, wrapping Casey in a hug.

"I really am sorry Case."

Brax laughed, "I'll let you get away with it this time but don't encourage Casey to fight."

Heath scowled at Brax. "What harm would it do?" Heath asked innocently but before Brax could answer Cheryl shot Heath a warning look.

"Okay, okay I won't teach him to fight."

Heath picked Casey up, "You wanna go play some footy?"

Casey shrugged.

"I'm taking Casey outside to toss the footy Mum," Heath announced.

"Well keep an eye on your brother and don't you be too rough with him. You hear me Heath?"

"Yes Mum, I'll look after Casey."

Heath carried Casey out into the living room and placed him down.

"Wait here, I'll be right out."

Heath came down the hall tossing the football in the air; it spinning evenly as it went up and down. There was a loud bang and Heath flinched as he caught the football after tossing it too high that it hit the ceiling.

"What is going on out there?" Cheryl yelled from the kitchen, "You had better not be throwing that ball in the house Heath Braxton!"

Heath's eyes widened and he clamped his hands around the ball.

"Uh no, Mum!" Heath replied and put his finger up to his lip to shush Casey.

Cheryl peeked out and glanced at her son, scowling.

"You keep that up and you won't have a ball to play with," Cheryl warned.

"That wouldn't be fair Mum, then how would Brax and Casey play footy?" Heath asked in a joking matter.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. Brax ran up to his brothers and flung Casey on his shoulders.

"I'm playin' too."

The three brothers ran outside and tossed the football. Casey giggled as he kept dropping the ball and chasing after it; his little feet kicking it along as he reached down. The whole toy swallowing fiasco was now long forgotten.

Cheryl watched through the kitchen window at her boys and smiled; she couldn't be more proud of her three sons.


	14. Big brother to the rescue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who continues to support my story, much appreciated. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 14- Big brother to the rescue**

 **Casey 6, Heath 13**

Brax rushed around trying to make sure Casey's backpack was all set to go and that Cheryl had made his lunch.

"Mum! Mum!" Brax called.

Cheryl gave a groan from the kitchen, "What Darryl?"

"Are you able to pick Casey up from school today? I have to work."

"Augh, can't you let him catch the bus, I'm tired."

Brax huffed. Cheryl had gotten into some alcohol last night after an argument with Danny and had since felt miserable.

"Mum, he can't!" Brax snapped.

Cheryl glared at Brax ready to argue but Heath spoke up, "I'll pick him up."

Brax shook his head. "Heath, Casey finishes half an hour earlier than you; you'd have to leave at 2:30 to pick him up in time," Brax explained.

"And?" Heath questioned, like it was obvious.

Brax knew Heath wasn't fond of school and only went to socialize with his mates, but he didn't push the education thing too much with Heath because he was just glad he was at school, keeping him out of trouble.

Brax thought for a moment. "Alright, it'll have to do."

Brax walked down the hall wondering where Casey was, he'd left to get dressed ages ago.

"Casey, what's taking so long?" Brax called and walked down to Casey's room seeing the little boy pouting on the edge of his bed, looking angrily at his shoes.

The laces were all knotted and one was still floppy on Casey's foot. Brax walked over to Casey.

"I'm stupid! I can't put my shoes on!" Casey yelled frustrated and crossed his arms.

"Hey, you're not stupid Casey; don't say that, you just don't know how to tie your laces properly. Let me show you."

Once Brax got the knots undone he pulled the two ends of the laces out.

"Now watch. First you twist them around then you pull. Make a loop on one side and curl this side around then pull it through like this."

Brax smiled as Casey's right shoe showed a tight bow.

"Now you try the left one."

Casey got as far as the loop, before the laces jumbled and the little boy got frustrated again, kicking his feet.

"See I can't do it!"

Brax pressed his hand on Casey's shoulder. "It just takes practice mate."

Brax finished tying Casey's shoe and gave his brother a gentle shove off the bed.

"Come on, time to go to school."

Casey ran down the hall with Brax following behind.

"Grab your bag Case!" Brax yelled.

Casey ran and grabbed his blue backpack with stars and spaceships on it and Brax helped him put it on.

"Heath, you ready?"

"Yep!"

Brax kneeled down to Casey's level. "Now Casey, Heath is going to be picking you up from school today."

Casey glanced up at Heath with a smile. Cheryl stood in the kitchen door way with a coffee, looking tired. Casey ran up to her and hugged her.

"Bye Mum!" Casey beamed.

Cheryl brushed her hand through Casey's hair and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"You behave yourself at school today, ya hear?"

Casey nodded and pulled away, sensing his mother's unfamiliar behaviour. "Okay Mum, I promise."

"Bye Mum!" Heath yelled.

"Bye boys. Thanks Darryl," Cheryl said, glancing at Brax.

"No sweat Mum. Just rest today okay," Brax replied firmly.

"Yeah: Darryl."

Brax walked outside to where Heath and Casey were waiting. Brax took Casey's hand and the three began the walk to school.

"Brax, is something wrong with Mum?" Casey asked.

Brax knew Casey was referring to Cheryl's demeanor post the alcohol.

"Mum's just having a rough trot at the moment mate; nothing to worry about."

"Do you think she'll feel better if I draw her, a picture at school today?"

Brax and Heath smiled. "I'm sure it will mate," Brax replied.

As the brother's reached the gate of the Primary school, Brax bent down to Casey's level.

"Have fun mate."

"Yeah, make sure you wait inside the gate for me," Heath added.

Casey gave a nod. "Heath, can we go the park after school?"

Heath leaned down and winked at his brother. "Shh not so loud, you don't want Brax finding out our plan."

Brax rolled his eyes and stood up. "See ya later Champ."

Casey waved at his brothers and ran into the school grounds.

* * *

Heath waited at the gate for Casey to finish. As soon as Casey took sight of his brother he was running for him and crashed into him in a hug.

"Hey settle down," Heath laughed.

"We go to the park now Heath? Can we, can we?"

"Sure. How was school Casey?"

"Good! Miss Weston said we could have some play time where we could do whatever we wanted and I chose to draw Mum a picture to make her feel better, just like Brax said! You wanna see?" Casey said excitedly, as he jumped around, trying to pull his bag off to show Heath his picture.

"That's great Case but leave your picture in your bag, you don't want it ruined."

"Oh, okay," Casey replied and jumped in front of Heath.

"Hang on, Case, I gotta hold your hand remember."

Casey stopped and waited for Heath to catch up, running around in circles playing until he tripped, falling forward on the cement. Casey gave a look of shock and started to cry. Heath's eyes widened as he'd seen the accident and rushed towards Casey.

"Uh oh: up you get. No need to cry, just an accident."

Casey sat up and saw his grazed palms and felt a pain on his leg. Heath checked over Casey's hands.

"Heath, my leg hurts too," Casey cried.

Heath had a look at Casey's slightly grazed knee. "It's just a scratch," he brushed off, trying to calm Casey but Casey didn't settle. Heath knew Casey was mainly crying out of shock and had to cheer him up.

"Aw looks like big brother Heath to the rescue!" Heath smiled and Casey looked up at him with tears.

Heath pulled Casey to his feet and lifted him off the ground; twirling him around in the air.

"Wing Commander Casey flying away from those mean trolls who knocked him to the ground, threatening to hurt him, and when Wing Commander Casey's big brother heard of this, it was Wing Commander Heath to the rescue! Will the two free themselves from the clutches of the trolls?" Heath said playfully.

"Yeah!" Casey shouted; his sobs quickly turned to giggles.

Heath swung Casey back onto the ground.

"Ah: safe at last. You think we got past them Wing Commander Casey?"

"Uh huh, they won't get us now!"

"You know what?"

Casey shook his head.

"I think Wing Commander Casey's big brother needs to give someone a piggyback; what do ya say?"

Casey gave a big smile and Heath pushed Casey onto his back.

"Next stop...the park!"

"Oh no: Heath, the trolls!" Casey yelled loudly hitting Heath on the back.

"You're right Wing Commander Casey. Let's get out of here before they get us! Hold on tight!"

Casey clung onto Heath's neck and Heath took off running down the street towards the park.

Reaching the park, Casey hadn't stopped laughing since Heath started running. Placing Casey on the ground Casey grabbed Heath's hand.

"Come on, Heath!"

Casey ran off towards the gym set, climbing up the bars; Heath following behind.

Casey stood at the top of the slide. "Can we go down together?"

"Sure, I'm coming," Heath replied.

Casey sat on Heath's lap.

"Ready?"

"Go!" Casey shouted.

Casey and Heath laughed as they reached the bottom of the slide.

"Let's go again!"

After several turns of the slide Casey ran across the wooden bridge and yelled out to his brother.

"Let's pretend were spacemen protecting the world from monsters!"

Heath rolled his eyes as his brother's imagination and how quickly he could change his thoughts, but played along for awhile until he got tired and glanced at his watch. They had already been at the park for two hours.

"You're not playing, Heath!" Casey whined.

"I know. It's time to go home."

Casey slumped; he was having so much fun he didn't want it to stop.

"No!"

Casey took off running into the gym set.

"Casey, come on: stop it. I know you're having fun but we have to get home," Heath said firmly and walked up the gym set until he found Casey sulking inside a hollow dome.

Heath reached for Casey but he pulled back. "Don't."

Heath sighed, "I thought you wanted to get home to show Mum the picture you had drawn?"

Casey shrugged.

"Come on out."

Casey shook his head.

"Casey: I'm getting serious, come out now or I won't take you to the park ever again, or give you a piggy back," Heath warned, but turned his back encouraging Casey to hop on.

A few seconds later Heath felt Casey climb onto his back. "Can you give me a piggy back all the way home?" Casey whispered.

Heath raised his eyebrow. "You drive a hard bargain...but okay."

"Can we go down the slide one more time too?" Casey asked.

"Sheesh; I'm gonna start calling you Casey the demanding, huh?" Heath joked and Casey laughed.

Heath put Casey back down at the top of the slide.

"Can I sit on your lap this time?" Heath laughed.

"No!" Casey laughed, giving Heath a shove to go first.

"Why not; you sat on mine all those other times. I think it's my turn."

"No! You're too big!" Casey laughed.

"Oh well that's nice to say about your dear big brother who does everything for ya," Heath joked.

"Heath!"

"Come on squirt."

Heath pulled Casey onto his lap and the two went down the slide a final time.

"Grab your bag over there Case, and let's go."

Casey grabbed his bag and jumped onto Heath's back.

* * *

Casey burst through the door and saw Cheryl lying on the couch. He quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out his picture.

"Mum, look what I drawed for you at schools!" Casey held out the picture for his mother, "I drawed it to make you feel better."

Cheryl smiled at her youngest and sat up, giving Casey a kiss.

"Thank you. You're such a sweet boy."

Casey sat down next to his mother. "You really like it Mum?"

"It's wonderful Casey," Cheryl replied, feeling touched by her youngest son's warm heart.

Brax came home at 6pm with some dinner he picked up on the way.

"Did Heath pick you up from school okay Case?" Brax asked.

"Uh huh," Casey nodded; shoving food in his mouth.

"Heath and I went to the park and we played on the gym set and pretended to be Wind Commancers and...and..."

Brax smiled listening to Casey attempt to explain, jumbling on his words until Heath interrupted.

"Shh. Don't give away everything; that's our secret," Heath whispered.

"Oh!" Casey exclaimed and turned to Brax. "Can't tell you; it's a secret," Casey clarified.

"Our special secret brother's mission," Heath added.

"Yeah!" Casey yelled with a mouthful of food.

"Casey, finish eating before you speak," Cheryl spoke and having finished what she wanted to eat got up and left.

"Sorry Mum," Casey called out.

"What about me?" Brax asked.

"What about you?" Heath asked.

"I'm ya brother why can't ya tell me?"

"You're old," Heath replied, causing Casey to laugh, spitting his food onto the table.

"Oi: why's that funny? I am not old!" Brax gently tapped Casey's arm and wiped away the mess.

"Well ya older than us," Heath stated.

Brax shook his head and groaned. The boys finished their dinner and Casey yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think it's time for bed for you," Brax told Casey, as he got up to clear away the dishes.

"Not tired," Casey yawned.

"Sure ya not; go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas and I'll be in soon to read you a story," Brax said; resting his hand on Casey's back. Casey slid out of the chair.

"Night Heath, thanks for today."

Heath gave Casey a playful punch. "What are big brothers for?"

"Night, Mum!"

"Night, my sweet boy; come here."

Casey approached his mother on the couch and Cheryl gave Casey a kiss. "Off you go."

"Thanks for picking him up today Heath," Brax said.

Heath shrugged. "That kid sure does have a wild imagination and it's like his energy never runs out."

"That's Casey for ya: full of life no matter what."


	15. Learning a hard lesson

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all my loyal supporters, it means a lot to me. Please continue to stay tuned as some really fun moments are coming up in a few more chapters. :)**

 **I understand this following chapter may offend some people considering the issue, so I apologize for that but please understand it's just a story. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 15 – Learning a hard lesson**

Six year old Casey made his way into the kitchen with his toy car. It was a warm spring day and so he was wearing red knee-length shorts and a navy blue tee-shirt. Heath was sitting on the couch, mindlessly playing video games and Brax was at work.

Casey sat on the kitchen floor, running his car up and down the lines of the yellow, lino tiles as the afternoon sun shone through the kitchen window. Cheryl was busily searching in the kitchen cupboards for ingredients to use for dinner.

Casey crawled over into the middle of the kitchen floor, just as Cheryl turned around, almost falling over and treading on her son.

"Casey, what are you doing playing there? Will you get out from under my feet; I'm trying to fix dinner," Cheryl said.

Casey looked sad at being told off, but took his car and shuffled back over against one of the cupboards, out of his mother's way.

"Broom, Broom," Casey giggled as he made car sounds, letting his car go then crawling over to get it and doing it again; Cheryl occasionally huffing at having to step over Casey's toy car and around her son as he crawled on the floor.

Casey watched his mother bumbling around in the kitchen, grabbing items. He saw her put a pot on the stove and empty something into it. Curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to investigate. Casey stood against the bench on his tip toes, trying to get a better look.

"Mum what's in there?" Casey asked, pointing to the pot on the stove.

"Casey, get away from there," Cheryl snapped and pulled Casey away from the hot stove.

"That's part of tonight's dinner," Cheryl explained, placing Casey back over to the other side of the kitchen.

Casey wasn't satisfied with that answer, and wanted to _see_. He continued to follow Cheryl around the kitchen asking question after question.

"Casey, will you stop following me and stay near the cupboard at the doorway. Mum, is busy and needs to get dinner organized."

"Can I help?" Casey asked and approached the stove.

"No you cannot, it is very dangerous in here for you, wandering around. Sit down and play quietly if you want to help out," Cheryl said firmly.

Casey frowned but sat back down and played with his car again for a brief moment, until he noticed the lid of the pot lifting up and the bright blue and orange flame underneath.

Casey made his way back over to the stove to get a closer look. Cheryl huffed when she'd turned to see her son near the stove, _again_.

Cheryl grabbed Casey around the waist and pulled him away. "Get away from there!" Cheryl sharply scolded.

"I wanna see!" Casey protested.

Cheryl gripped Casey's upper arms, staring sternly at him, "If you cannot behave and do as you're told, then you can keep out of the kitchen," Cheryl snapped, slightly louder.

Casey shook his head. "No I wanna stay here and play and watch you Mum," Casey whispered.

Cheryl frowned, "Well stay put. I mean it Casey," Cheryl warned, then went about her preparing.

Casey played with his car on the kitchen floor silently for awhile, using the lino cracks as a play board and track for his car. Casey went about giggling to himself and crawling around in his spot.

Casey startled when Cheryl flung open the pantry door to grab some sauce. Casey's eyes glistened on the pot on the stove again; an airy haze waving up from the top.

Casey made his way over to the stove again and standing on tip toes, he reached his little arm up towards the fire, trying his hardest to reach the handle of the boiling pot. Cheryl shut the pantry door and turned in just enough time to catch her youngest son with his arm near the stove, attempting to touch the pot of scalding water and pasta.

"Casey!" Cheryl's stern shout startled Casey and he shifted but knocked the pot off the stove.

Cheryl shot into immediate action and raced towards Casey, feeling annoyed, and concerned for his safety.

Cheryl grabbed Casey around the waist and hoisted him away from danger as the large pot smashed to the ground, sending boiling water splashing into the air and hot pasta projecting across the floor.

Cheryl gasped as some of the scalding water flicked against her leg as she attempted to protect Casey. Cheryl's fierce reaction surprised the young boy however it wasn't as big as the shock he received next.

Composing herself, Cheryl dragged Casey away from the mess, having a tight grip on his upper arm. Cheryl reached over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her wooden spoon.

With a quick sharp whack, Cheryl administered five hard smacks to her youngest's backside.

"Ow! Owie!" Casey let out a loud shrilling scream, struggling to pull away and bursting into tears as soon as the first smack had landed.

Cheryl held the wooden spoon in her hand and kept her firm grip on her screaming son's arm. She marked an angry frown on her face and leaned down to Casey's level.

"I warned you two times to stay away from there and you didn't listen! Look at what you did!" Cheryl scolded with all the sternness she could muster, and pointed to the mess, to which Casey shamefully looked at.

"You could have been burnt. Do you know how dangerous what you did is?!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey continued to scream, while struggling furiously in his mother's grip.

"Stop making a fuss!" Cheryl admonished and flicked the wooden spoon across Casey's backside again.

"Ow!"

"You are to do as you are told, when you are told!" Cheryl warned and stood up, quickly giving one more smack and releasing Casey's arm.

Casey reached back and held his hands over the stinging pain he felt on his backside and continued to scream and cry.

Heath stared into the kitchen in confusion of what had happened; he'd heard a loud clash followed by yelling and a loud whacking sound and Casey screaming, but before he could get up and see what was going on, Brax entered through the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey mate, how's things?"

Heath nodded, "Something going on in there but..." Heath pointed to the kitchen.

Before either of them spoke further, Brax heard the cries of his baby brother and knew immediately they were cries of pain. Brax feared the worst that Casey had been hurt and ran towards the kitchen.

Cheryl had her hands on Casey's arms again and was trying to make him face the cupboard for a time-out to calm down after his punishment, but the boy kept crying and resisting, complaining how his backside hurt.

Cheryl huffed and briefly let go of Casey's arms and in doing so, Casey who had noticed his brother in the room; some-what through his blurred teary eyes, quickly ran up to him and leapt into his arms, sobbing heavily.

Brax gently rubbed Casey's back while the young boy kept a hand over his backside, gently rubbing.

"Mum hitted me," Casey sobbed into the crook of Brax's neck.

Brax stared at Cheryl, confused and noticed the spilt pot and food on the floor. "Mum?"

Cheryl was now standing against the sink feeling frustrated.

"I was onwee wooking and wanted to hwelp; it was an accident," Casey sobbed, jumbling on his words.

"What happened, Mum?" Brax asked, gently rubbing his hand up and down Casey's back to sooth him.

Cheryl shook her head, "What happened Darryl, was that after two times of telling Casey, and pulling him away from the flaming stove, that had a pot full of boiling water and pasta, he decided to go there and reach up to touch it and knocked it off the stove!" Cheryl explained exasperated, as overwhelming painful thoughts of her youngest almost suffering burns to his small body and the 'what if' ran through her mind.

Brax gasped in surprise and briefly stopped rubbing Casey's back.

"I wasn't going to let my youngest son end up with severe scald burns to his body because he can't do as he's told! I didn't kill him Darryl; despite the way he's carrying on. He got a good handful of well deserved smacks with the wooden spoon that's all, so don't argue with me about it."

"Mum, I..." Brax tried to protest.

"If my son risks his safety and disobeys me, I have every right to punish him," Cheryl spoke firmly.

"Yeah Mum, I know, but..."

Casey lifted his head off Brax's shoulder. "It hurted," he sobbed.

Realizing what his mother just said, Brax scowled and shifted Casey in his arm so he was sitting up. Brax grabbed Casey's chin and looked at his face.

"Casey, what you did was a very bad thing and you know better: to do what you are told, especially if that means for your safety," Brax scolded; tears welled in Casey's eyes again.

"You could have gotten hurt and even been burnt Casey. Do you know what that means?" Brax asked firmly.

Casey shrugged and rested his head back down on Brax's shoulder and began crying again, not liking that his brother was reprimanding him too.

"Casey, that means you would have had a lot of hurt everywhere for a long time. You put yourself in a lot of danger," Brax quietly explained.

Cheryl stepped towards Casey and Brax, having calmed down some.

"Casey, look at me. I want an apology from you for not listening to me then we can make up and move on," Cheryl said calmly.

Casey shook his head. "Mo, I don't whike you emymore; you hitted me," Casey mumbled into Brax's shirt.

"Casey, you don't say a thing like that," Brax quickly reprimanded.

Cheryl felt hurt and went to stroke Casey's hair, but Casey whined and struggled; slapping away Cheryl's hand. Brax grabbed Casey's hand down and held his brother tighter to indicate for him to settle down; that he was not going to have any of his tantrum nonsense.

"Casey, you need to apologize to Mum, for what you did. I know you didn't like being punished and I hate seeing you upset, but Mum did that for your own safety," Brax explained.

Casey shook his head. "Now," Brax repeated more firmly and gently tapped his brother's leg.

Casey stared up at Brax and turned to Cheryl. "Sorry Mum," Casey mumbled.

"What for Casey?" Cheryl questioned.

"For not listening and doing something bad and dang...dang..."

"Dangerous?" Brax finished, and Casey nodded.

Cheryl held her arms out for a hug, in which Casey accepted. Cheryl then gave Casey a kiss on the cheek, "I love you baby boy, but you need to be a good boy when I tell you something."

Casey nodded, "Love you Mum, won't do it again," Casey whispered.

Brax smiled and rubbed Casey on the back to settle him.

"I have to get back to cleaning this up and cooking dinner. Can you look after Casey, Darryl; make sure he stays out of trouble?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure Mum. Do you need a hand?"

"No it's fine Darryl," Cheryl replied and began to pick the pot up from the floor and mop up the water while discarding the spilt pasta.

"What are we having?"

"Pasta with a cream sauce; all that could be afforded this week," Cheryl replied and put fresh water and pasta in the saucepan then emptying the jar of sauce into another pot.

"I'm sure it'll be great Mum," Brax replied, popping over to the stove and having a quick look; to which Casey peeked over as well, as he was still in Brax's arms.

Casey rubbed his tired wet eyes and held onto his big brother.

"Let's go see what Heath is doing 'ey?" Brax suggested and Casey slowly nodded.

Brax walked out with Casey and put him down on the couch next to Heath, and Casey began giggling as he refused to let go of Brax's neck.

"Augh, Case; let go."

Brax tried to swing Casey down again but he wouldn't let go and continued to giggle. Heath smirked and tickled Casey in the ribs, causing Casey to lose his grip and flop onto the couch.

Brax stood up and rubbed his neck where Casey had been hanging on. "Thanks mate," Brax said to Heath.

"No fair!" Casey kneeled up and yelled in Heath's face.

Heath laughed. "Too bad," he teased.

Casey whined and slapped his hands at Heath.

"Oi: don't fight," Brax warned.

Heath laughed and Casey scrunched his legs up to his chest on the couch and looked at the television with a sad look on his face. Heath scooted towards Brax.

"What happened?"

Brax sighed. "Mum smacked him with the wooden spoon for knocking off a pot on the stove, that had boiling water," Brax explained.

"Ouch; must have hurt, no wonder he was screamin'" Heath said, imagining his mother's reaction to her youngest putting his life in danger.

Heath rolled his eyes and leaned back down, grabbing Casey in a hug, "Grrr!"

Casey forced a giggle and leaned against Heath's chest. "It hurts," he whispered.

"I know how you feel Case, when I was your age not a day went by when I wasn't feeling Mum's wrath, or Dad's," Heath comforted, thinking back to the dreaded times that he'd dealt with his father.

Casey stared up at Heath for reassurance and Heath just squeezed him tighter. Brax smiled at his younger brothers, glad that Heath was comforting Casey; making him feel less alone.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower; you boys alright?"

"Brax, come on?" Heath replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I get it," Brax laughed.

"Well hurry up and go have a shower; you stink!" Heath joked.

"Doesn't he stink, Case?" Heath nudged.

Casey quietly giggled and cheekily nodded.

"Well if that's the way you both feel about me," Brax exclaimed in a semi-insulted tone.

Brax smirked and stood up from his chair, gently flicking Heath on the back of the head as he passed to head to the bathroom. Heath kept his arm wrapped around his little brother as Casey rested his head and knees against Heath's chest, feeling the comfort.

After a short while Casey curled his left arm around Heath's waist and cuddled in tighter. Heath gave a smile as he felt the warmth of the little body beside him; love for his baby brother only growing stronger.

When it was time for dinner, Casey picked at his food and appeared sluggish.

"Is something wrong Casey?" Brax asked.

Casey stabbed at his food. "I'm tired," Casey whined.

"Well finish up some more dinner and I'll put you in bed early," Brax said; he knew Casey would have been tired from all his crying that afternoon.

Casey slowly swallowed some of his food. "Can Mum put me to bed?"

Brax shrugged.

"Course baby boy; eat up and we'll go," Cheryl replied.

Casey gave a small smile and finished some more of his dinner. Casey slipped off his chair and waited for Cheryl.

"Goodnight Casey," Brax and Heath called.

Casey however was too tired to reply and slipping his hand into Cheryl's walked down to his room. As soon as Casey's head hit the pillow he had his eyes half shut.

"Mum?"

"Yes Casey?"

"I'm real sorry about being naughty," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl leaned down to give Casey a kiss. "It's alright now, I'm just glad you're safe. Go to sleep now," Cheryl whispered.

Casey drowsily shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep. Cheryl smiled down at her little boy and after gently stroking his hair, turned off the light, and quietly left the room.


	16. Efforts of Reading

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This one's mainly a filler chapter, so not too exciting.**

 **A big thank you to my reviewers: Bella Lilac, Gillian Kearney Fan, Fanfiction.79, and Bluepeacocke; your support mean a lot! Also a mention to my wonderful readers, thank you! :)**

 **Chapter 16 - Efforts of Reading**

Brax waited at the gate of the Primary school for Casey to arrive out. Brax smiled when he took site of his baby brother walking across the field.

"Casey!" Brax called out.

Casey glanced up and immediately set eyes on his big brother and started running fast; his schoolbag bouncing as he ran.

"Brax, Brax!" Casey shouted, waving furiously.

Casey was slightly puffed by the time he reached the gate. He crashed himself into his brother for a big hug and grinned widely up towards Brax.

"Was school okay today, Case?" Brax asked, rubbing his hand over Casey's hair.

"Yep: we got to do some painting and drawing!" Casey exclaimed and wrapped his hand tightly inside Brax's, as they began walking away from the school.

"Wow sounds like fun," Brax replied, smiling down at Casey.

"Yeah, it was real fun and half the class had paint everywhere. The teacher made us all wash our hands afterwards!" Casey shrieked.

"Well that's good; otherwise we'd be having a muti-coloured Casey right now," Brax laughed and gave Casey a tickle around his abdomen.

"What do you say I go buy you a milkshake and we go pick Heath up from school?"

Casey nodded furiously.

"Yeah: can we, can we?" Casey asked eagerly, jumping around on his toes.

"Calm down Case; you'll wear my arm out with all your bouncing and tugging," Brax laughed.

Casey immediately stopped and walked sensibly beside his brother, despite his eagerness to get his milkshake.

Brax walked Casey down to the corner store where they had an ice-cream bar.

"What flavor do you want Casey?" Brax asked.

"Um...Can I have a look?"

Brax picked Casey up off the ground, supporting him under his arms.

"Can I have that one?" Casey asked as he pointed to a picture on the menu.

"Sure mate."

Brax placed Casey back down. "Can I please get: the double chocolate fudge with vanilla cream, milkshake, please?" Brax asked.

"Did you want a large or small?" the assistant asked.

"Um, just make it a small, thank you," Brax replied and paid the assistant.

Brax handed the milkshake to Casey. "You right to hold that mate, while we walk?" Brax asked.

"Ah huh," Casey replied, after taking a big sip of his creamy rich chocolate milkshake.

Brax rested his hand on Casey's back instead of holding his hand as they started walking. Casey had his two hands grasped firmly around his milkshake.

Brax and Casey reached the high school and Brax licked his lips, wishing he'd gotten himself a drink at the ice-cream bar too. Brax rubbed Casey's shoulder.

"Do you think I could have a small sip of your milkshake, Champ?" he asked.

Casey, who was fully emerged in his milkshake; sucking through the fluro colored straw, looked up at his brother and nodded.

Casey held the drink up while Brax leaned down, steadying the drink in Casey's hand, taking a sip.

"Thanks mate," Brax responded.

"S'okay," Casey mumbled.

Brax looked around and checked his watch; Heath was due out in the next five minutes. Casey made a loud slurping noise with his milkshake, indicating it was finished.

Casey patted his brother on the side to grab his attention and preceded to hand Brax the container.

"Here: I've finished," Casey spoke quietly, however it was quickly followed by a loud burp.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey as he took the container out of his hand. "Excuse you!"

Casey giggled and covered his mouth embarrassed. "Excuse me," the young boy whispered.

"That's better," Brax praised.

Heath walked out of the gate, and was greeted with a cheerful yell.

"Heath!" Casey screamed and waved madly.

Heath smiled and ran up to his brothers, roughing Casey up as he reached them.

"How you doing, kiddos?"

"Good," Casey replied.

Heath eyed the milkshake container in Brax's hand.

"Oi: who had a milkshake?" Heath demanded.

"Me!" Casey shouted.

"What; and you didn't even get me one? Typical," Heath tsked.

Brax shook his head at Heath's comment and made an aim for a nearby garbage can, taking a shot at throwing in the empty milkshake container.

With one ding the container hit the inside of the can and fell directly into the bin; Brax smiled proudly.

"Yay!" Casey shouted, and clapped excitedly.

Heath shook his head. "Show off," he grumbled.

When the three brothers walked into the Braxton house, Heath threw his bag on the floor.

"Oi Heath, don't just dump ya bag there," Brax stated.

"Why?" Heath questioned.

"Because I said so; and besides Mum will have a go at you for it too. Stop being a lazy slob. Put it in your room."

Heath huffed and grabbed his bag. "So it's alright for my room to be messy?" Heath joked.

Brax helped Casey take his bag off.

"Hi Mum," Casey greeted as Cheryl walked out from the bedroom.

"Hi boys."

Brax took out Casey's lunchbox, pencil case and two of his home readers. It was a requirement of the school that the kids take home school readers as part of their homework and be marked off by a parent or guardian.

Casey's teacher had suggested he work more on his reading, as he was the one in the class that struggled the most and because of this Brax had put aside time each night to help his brother to read.

"Are these your new home readers, Case?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," Casey replied in glum tone.

"Well these look good. We'll get started on them after dinner, hey?"

It was six-thirty at night and Cheryl and the boys had just finished their dinner. Six year old Casey was now sitting on Brax's lap, as Brax helped Casey to read his story from school.

"Okay Casey can you read this for me?" Brax said, pointing to the words in the book.

"The fr...og...j...jumped o..."

"Good boy Case, sound it out: o-ver."

"Over the rock to get to the pond to cat..." Casey started to struggle.

"To catch," Brax encouraged.

"To cash a fly," Casey gave a smile when he finished his sentence.

Brax rubbed Casey's back. "Good try Casey. Can you read the next part?" Brax asked.

"The frog mis...miss...ed the fly but cat..." Casey struggled.

"Caught," Brax corrected.

"A mos...mos..." Casey gave a frustrated sigh. "Can't you just read it to me? It's too hard!" Casey whined.

"Just sound it out and repeat after me. Mos...quit...o"

"Mos...quito," Casey repeated slowly.

"That's really good Case. How about just one more?" Brax encouraged, receiving a moan from Casey.

They were interrupted by a loud smash in the kitchen, causing Casey to jump. Brax lifted Casey off his lap and sat him on the couch next to Heath.

"Heath, can you go through some more of Casey's reading? I'll be back in a sec."

Brax walked into the kitchen and saw his mother kneeling on the floor with a broken glass next to her and a bottle of alcohol on the counter. Brax knew she had probably gone to get herself a drink but dropped the glass.

Brax went to his mother and helped her up. "Come on Mum."

"I'm fine Darryl. Ya useless father called and said he isn't coming home again tonight," Cheryl sighed.

Brax could tell his mother was stressed and tired. "I was only trying to get myself a drink, but my hand slipped from the glass," Cheryl explained pitifully.

Brax sighed and pulled Cheryl up. "Come on Mum, you don't need a drink, you need rest. You haven't slept properly in days. I'll take you to bed."

Cheryl groaned but allowed Brax help her to her bedroom.

Heath stopped playing with his phone and gave his attention to Casey.

"Okay Squirt, where you up to?" Heath asked, as he held the book in his hands.

Casey had been too busy staring into the kitchen to pay attention to Heath, so the older boy ruffled his hair.

"Hey: I'm talking to ya Case!"

Casey turned his attention back to his brother. "What?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean what? I said: where are you up to? Pay attention, will ya," Heath remarked.

Casey pointed to his book and scooted closer. Heath loved his little brother dearly but was never huge on the affection part, but kept quiet for Casey's sake.

Heath wrapped his arm around Casey. "So this frog got a mosquito huh; lucky bugger. I'd wish he'd come and eat our mosquitoes, especially this little one," Heath stared down at Casey and tickled him.

Casey let out a squeal and laughed. Brax came back out from their parent's bedroom and saw Heath and Casey laughing.

"Hey, are you two reading there or just playing about?" Brax questioned.

Casey giggled. "Heath, Casey needs to focus on his reading," Brax lectured.

"We just took a little break," Heath replied in his defense; widening his eyes and smiling down at Casey.

Brax shook his head.

"I don't want to do anymore," Casey whined, giving a yawn.

"Alright I guess that's enough for tonight. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow night. Now it's time for bed."

"No," Casey complained and hid his face in the couch.

Brax grabbed Casey around the waist and flipped him upside down. Casey squealed, trying to turn upwards.

"No! I wanna say night to Heath!" Casey yelled.

Brax flipped him up and set him back down.

"Well go on," Brax commanded.

Casey smiled and ran at Heath giving him a hug. "Night Heath."

"Night little mosquito; don't let the frogs get ya." Heath winked and Casey laughed, running down the hall to his bedroom.

After getting into his pajamas and climbing onto his bed with a bounce, Casey looked up at Brax.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Casey, we've been reading all night; don't you think it's time for you to sleep?"

Casey pouted. "Please Brax, I love it when you read me stories," Casey begged.

Brax sighed. "Just a quick one, but lie down," Brax said and tucked Casey in; his voice soon lulling Casey to sleep.

"I love ya Casey, goodnight." Brax gave a smile at his baby brother and walked back out to the living room.

"Do you think Casey will ever learn to read properly Brax?'" Heath asked.

"He will, Heath, because I'm not stopping until he does," Brax replied.

"Hey, was Mum okay before?" Heath asked.

"Yeah mate, I got it sorted. She's just been tired and broke a glass trying to pour herself a drink."

"What do we do Brax?"

"What do you mean, mate?" Brax questioned

"Dad's never here and he's not the best father anyway, but now if Mum, well..."

"Don't worry, I got it sorted. I'm gonna protect you and Case, no matter what and that's all that matters."


	17. Sickness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful supporters, and thank you** **Thay** **for catching up and reviewing, I thought I'd lost you along the way.**

 **Again medicine names are all my creation.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 17 – Sickness**

 **Casey 6, Heath 13 ½, Brax 18**

"Casey, wake up. You got to get up and ready for school."

Casey shifted about in his bed at his mother's shake, groaning and sniffling.

"Mum, Mum...I don't feel well," Casey let out a whine; his voice croaky and his throat sore.

Cheryl looked at her son with concern and rested her hand on his forehead, feeling the heat radiate from him.

"You are feeling very hot baby boy. Just stay there while I get the thermometer to check you temperature."

Cheryl quickly raced out of the room and retrieved the thermometer and returned to Casey's room. Cheryl's movements hadn't gone unnoticed by Brax who was looking down the hall in concern.

Cheryl concluded Casey did have a minor fever. She gently stroked his cheek.

"Mum, my throat hurts and I can't swallow and my head hurts a little," Casey whined.

"I know baby boy, you've just come down with a bad cold. You can stay home from school today and rest."

Cheryl leaned down and gently kissed Casey's forehead.

"What's wrong Mum?" Brax asked, standing in the doorway after having not seen Casey or his Mum come out of the room.

"Ah Darryl, Casey has come down with a nasty cold. He won't be going to school today," Cheryl explained.

"Brax?" Casey called out in his hoarse voice.

Brax approached his brother and leaned down to smile at him.

"Hey Champ. You get better okay and rest up today."

Casey gently nodded and closed his tired eyes again. Brax and Cheryl went back out to the kitchen where Heath was finishing his breakfast.

"Where's Casey?"

"He's staying home today," Cheryl said.

"Aw, why does he get to stay home and I have to go to school?" Heath complained.

"Because he's sick Heath; now hurry up. I'll give you a lift on my way to work."

Heath rolled his eyes and finished his cereal, placing the bowl in the sink.

"That guy has all the luck," Heath complained.

Brax got into washing the breakfast dishes while he waited for Heath to get ready.

"Darryl, when you finish work today would you mind going past the chemist and picking up some Denzosyl syrup?"

"Sure Mum. Did you want anything else?"

"No Darryl, we will have to make do with what we got, your father took off with most of our money again," Cheryl replied sadly.

She reached for her purse to pull out money for Casey's medicine but Brax waved his hand.

"I'll get it Mum. Keep that for groceries."

Cheryl smiled at her eldest son and waved her hand over his cheek.

"Thank you Darryl. You know I'm very proud of you, the way you take care of your brothers."

Brax shrugged, "We do it tough Mum, but I look out for my family."

Heath groaned as he entered back into the living room. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Brax smiled. "See you later Mum. Tell Case I'll see him later too."

"Will do, Darryl."

"Bye Mum," Heath called, following Brax to the car.

Casey stumbled out of bed a few hours later and after going to the bathroom, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum,"

"Casey, you should be resting in bed, now get," Cheryl pointed.

"I don't want to stay in my room," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl gave a sigh and walked over to her son. "Would you prefer to lie down on the couch and watch some movies?"

Casey nodded.

"Go and sit down then. I'll get your pillows and blankets then I'll make you some nice hot soup."

Casey tried to keep his eyes open as he watched his cartoon movie, 'Cesil, and the Ant Farm'.

Cheryl placed a glass of apple juice down on the table and a bowl of soup, made with vegetable stock and noodles thrown in.

"Sit up my baby boy and have your drink and soup," Cheryl instructed, brushing her hand over Casey's forehead and hair.

Casey took a few mouthfuls of his soup and scrunched his face, moving the bowl away back into Cheryl's hands.

"I don't wanna eat; my throat hurts," Casey moaned.

"I know baby boy but you have to keep hydrated. Now eat some more," Cheryl said firmly.

Casey flopped on the couch.

"Muum, I don't wanna!" Casey whined, fidgeting in his blankets.

Cheryl paused Casey's movie and looked at him.

"Now if you don't eat your soup and drink you juice, I'm going to turn the TV off," she said sternly.

Casey scowled and stared at his mother, he didn't want the television turned off, but he felt too miserable to eat.

"Come on Casey, just finish what you got here; it's for your own good. It'll make you feel better."

Casey sulked but sat up, taking the soup from his mother again and slowly taking small mouthfuls, allowing the liquid to sooth his burning throat.

"Good boy, just a bit more," Cheryl encouraged.

Casey finished his soup and Cheryl handed him his juice. Once Casey was fully finished Cheryl stood up and took the bowl and glass away.

"Lie back down now, I'll get some kenodeine syrup to help with any aches and pains."

Casey nodded and rested back down on the couch, as Cheryl pressed play on his movie again. Cheryl got Casey to take the five mil of the pain relief syrup and covered him up so he was comfortable.

"You go to sleep if you feel like it," Cheryl said.

When Brax and Heath arrived home around four-thirty; Heath had waited at Brax's work after school so he could scab a lift, Brax walked in holding a pharmacy bag. Brax immediately went over to Casey lying on the couch and crouched down to him.

"Hey Champ: how are you feeling?" Brax asked, gently stroking Casey's head.

Casey shrugged and sniffled. Brax gave his brother a comforting smile and kissed him on his forehead. Brax then stood up and walked into the kitchen to greet his mother.

"Hi Mum, I got the meds you asked for."

"Hi, Darryl, thank you."

"Has Casey been okay today?"

Cheryl shrugged. "He didn't want to eat his soup I made, or drink."

"He's feeling miserable Mum."

"I know that Darryl, but if he wants to get better he has to eat and drink," Cheryl replied firmly.

"Yeah Mum I know."

Meanwhile it was Heath's turn to greet his little brother. Heath flopped down on the couch at Casey's feet.

"How was your day at home, lazybones?" Heath joked.

"Okay," Casey mumbled.

Brax and Cheryl came out of the kitchen and Brax sat down on the floor next to Casey again.

"Will you boys keep your distance; I don't want either of you getting sick too."

Heath laughed. "Why not Mum? Then me, and Casey could be sick together and watch movies all day...think of the life," Heath joked, nudging Casey.

Cheryl raise her eyebrow at her middle son, "Don't even think about it Heath Braxton. You get sick and you'll be in big trouble."

Heath laughed, "Relax Mum I'm only joking."

"Humph," Cheryl grunted.

"Can someone please put on another movie for me?" Casey asked.

"Don't you think you should take a kip and rest off this cold?" Brax asked; though making it sound, more like a suggestion.

"Okay," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl tapped Heath on the chest. "You go get any homework done then you can help me with dinner," she ordered.

Heath stood up and patted Casey's legs. "Rest easy little bro."

"Okay Casey, sit up and have some of your cold medicine before you go to sleep."

Cheryl poured a spoonful of the Denzosyl syrup and put it up to Casey's mouth.

"Open up."

Casey reluctantly did so. Casey pulled a face at the purple raspberry and grape flavoured thick syrup, as it went into his mouth.

"Just one more spoonful," Cheryl instructed, holding another spoonful towards Casey's mouth.

Casey whined and clamped his mouth shut, moving away.

"Casey: come on," Cheryl ordered sternly, but Casey only shook his head.

"I know it don't taste nice Case, but it'll help you," Brax explained.

Casey shook his head.

"Casey I don't have time for you to be mucking around, now open up!" Cheryl snapped.

Casey whined and raised his knees to his chest.

"Come on Champ; do it for me?" Brax asked.

With a scowl Casey hesitantly opened his mouth and Cheryl shoved the medicine in. Casey quickly swallowed, pulling another face and coughing and spitting out some.

Casey let out a whine and started to cry. Brax immediately sat himself beside Casey and wrapped his arm around him, gently rubbing his back.

"Hey easy, it's alright."

"I don't feel well and I don't like that medicine," Casey whined.

Brax continued to comfort his brother and grabbed a tissue from the table, wiping his brother's eyes and mouth. Brax pulled Casey to his chest and allowed Casey to snuggle up to him.

Brax stayed by Casey's side, gently stroking his hair, until the young boy drifted off to sleep.


	18. A big brother is always there

**Chapter 18 - A big brother is always there**

Cheryl kept Casey home from school for the rest of the week, and it was now Sunday; Casey had been sick for four days, he was still sniffling and coughing but he no longer had a fever and was less tired.

Cheryl had been called into work, leaving Brax and Heath at home with Casey. Casey was sitting on the couch under his blanket, while Heath sat on the floor in front of Casey. The two brothers were playing with some of Casey's action figures.

"Ready to combat the other realm world today, Orious?" Heath asked, pretending to be his action figure.

"You bet Marvin. We are gonna get them and take control of the realm," Casey replied; in his best action figure voice.

Heath let out an evil laugh and pretended that his action figure was laughing too. Casey and Heath continued to wrestle with the toys and Brax walked into the room with a huff.

"What's up?" Heath asked. Brax shook his head.

"We have no food for dinner and were out of milk. I'll need to go up town to grab some groceries, as Mum doesn't finish till late."

"What's the problem?" Heath asked with a shrug as he continued to play fight with the action figures.

"I can't drag Casey across town on the bus when he's sick and I can't ask you to go," Brax said.

"Why can't you just go; Case and I will be okay. We'll have a good time, won't we Case?" Heath asked, nudging his brother.

Casey nodded. Brax sighed. _What choice did he have?_

"Alright, but I'm trusting you to keep an eye on Casey while I'm gone."

Heath nodded, "It'll be fine."

"I'll be a few hours tops," Brax assured.

"Make sure you make Casey a sandwich sometime soon."

"Ah huh," Heath replied.

Brax gently kissed the top of Casey's head and went to leave.

"What don't I get one?" Heath joked.

"No way mate," Brax laughed and rushed out the door, heading down to the bus stop.

After a short while Heath stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Brax said for me to make you a sandwich. You want anything special on it Case?" Heath called out.

Casey shook his head. When Casey had finished most of his sandwich, the boys heard a car door slam. Heath immediately panicked; his mother wasn't due home and Brax hadn't taken a car.

Heath rushed to peek out the window and saw his father had returned from his unknown trip. Heath didn't know what to do without Brax there; all he knew was he had to stay by Casey.

"Listen Casey, Dad's come home, so I need you to keep quiet okay. I'll protect you," Heath said; nervousness hidden in his voice.

Danny swung open the door. "Where is everybody?" he shouted, then cast his eyes on his two youngest.

"What's going on 'ere then? Why are you two moping around on my couch?"

Heath swallowed and pulled out all his courage to speak, "Casey's been sick Dad, and Mum let him stay on the couch."

Heath was certain his father was about to hit him, but nothing came.

"You tellin' me this brat is infecting my furniture with 'is germs? Get up!" Danny yelled.

Heath immediately stood up but Danny pushed him down, "Not you, 'im!"

Danny grabbed hold of Casey's arm and pulled him off the couch. Danny picked Casey up and stormed down to his bedroom, tossing Casey on his bed.

"This is where you should be spreading ya germs!"

Danny stormed back out to the living room and Heath stared in shock, hoping his little brother was left unharmed.

"What are you gawking at? Get rid of these blankets, I wanna sit 'own 'ere!"

Heath took Casey's blanket and pillow and raced down to his brother's room without hesitation.

Casey was sitting up on his bed crying and shaking. From the rough movement of his father after he had just eaten it had made Casey's stomach sick and he'd vomited all over his bed.

As Heath neared his brother he could see the vomit on his brother's bed.

Casey glanced at Heath, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I don't feel good," Casey sobbed.

Heath cautiously approached his brother's bed, scrunching his nose.

"Eww Case," he spoke, before even thinking; making Casey cry harder.

"Casey I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Just calm down okay," Heath comforted.

Casey rocked back and forth.

"Um, do you feel like you're gonna spew anymore?" Heath asked, scrunching his face at the sight in front of him.

"I...I don't think so."

"Um well, just come off your bed carefully and you can stay with me in my room."

Heath held out his arm, keeping his distance from the bed. Casey sniffed and carefully slipped off his bed towards his older brother. Heath wrapped his arm around Casey and on the way to Heath's room Casey stopped.

"Heath, I don't feel good," Casey whined.

Heath quickly grabbed Casey around the waist and ran into the bathroom, getting in just in time for Casey to be sick again. Heath tried to be supportive, but had to look away in disgust, this sort of thing he just wasn't cut out for. Heath gently rubbed Casey's back.

"I want Brax, or Mum," Casey sobbed.

Heath tried not to feel hurt that Casey hadn't asked for him, but he knew he was fond of Brax's comfort and was a bit of a mummy's boy, so did not take anything to heart.

"You're okay. Brax will be back soon," Heath reassured.

He hated his father more, none of this would have happened had he not come home. Heath heard the sound of the front door and knew Brax had finally gotten home, and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Case, Brax has just got home. I'll get him okay."

Casey silently nodded.

Brax's eyes widened as he walked into the house knowing his father had returned and he had immediate fears for his younger brothers. Danny was on the couch watching the sports channel, with a beer in his hand.

"Eh pick up the bloody ball ya loser! Caw!" Danny shouted at the screen.

Brax ran towards the kitchen with his grocery bags. If Casey wasn't on the couch where Brax had left him, where was he?

"Evening Darryl," Danny slurred out, not leaving his eyes from the television screen.

Brax didn't respond to his father and only stared at him.

"If ya looking for those useless brothers of yours, I dragged the brat to his room and the other one went with 'im. No way was I 'avin' that snotty nosed brat germing up my seat on the couch."

Brax shook his head in sheer annoyance at his father's statement about his own son, but pushing aside any means of an argument, as his priority was making sure his brother's were okay.

Brax made his way down the hall but quickly found himself running into Heath.

"Heath, are you alright? Where's Casey?" Brax asked.

"I'm fine. Casey is the bathroom, he's been asking for you; he's been sick."

"What happened?" Brax asked, rushing down towards the bathroom.

"Dad handled him roughly just after he'd eaten his sandwich. He made quite a mess in his bed, sorry Brax. I just couldn't handle cleaning it up, you know how that stuff grosses me out."

Brax slapped Heath's shoulder, "Its fine mate."

Brax reached the bathroom and saw Casey curled up with his knees at his chest, crying.

"Casey?" Brax crouched down to his baby brother.

"Brax?" Casey sniffed, glancing up with his puffy wet eyes to see his brother and held his weak arms out to indicate he wanted a cuddle.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, settle down," Brax whispered.

Brax lifted Casey up in his arms to which Casey took to the gesture affectionately and snuggled into his brother.

"Heath, can you bring me a damp washcloth. I'm taking Casey to my room."

Heath nodded. Brax carried Casey to his bedroom and sat down, holding his brother on his lap and gently rocking him.

"Thanks mate," Brax said, taking the washcloth from Heath.

Brax rubbed it over Casey's face, cleaning his tears and any discharge from his runny nose. Brax held the cloth over Casey's nose.

"Give me a big blow Case."

Casey blew his nose into the cloth and Brax put it aside. Brax put Casey in his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"You warm enough?"

Casey nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you some Denzosyl then I want you to have a kip, yeah?"

Casey frowned. "Can't I just go to sleep without having that yucky stuff?"

Brax gave a smile and shook his head. "Sorry Case. Mum wants you to keep having it until you're fully recovered."

Casey 'humph'd' and pouted, knowing his inevitable fate.

Brax walked out of the room, he ignored his Dad as he went into the kitchen to get the decongestant medication for Casey and quickly returned. He saw Heath laying on his bed next to Casey and whispering. Brax shook his head, trying not to smile as he approached the bed and saw Casey with his eyes closed.

"I know you're not asleep Casey, so quit foxing."

"I am asleep," Casey mumbled, still with his eyes closed.

Brax reached under Casey's arms and sat him up. "No you're not. Up: now!" he said sternly.

Casey scowled at his brother while Heath lied on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Ya tried, Shorty."

"Come on Casey, be a good boy for me."

Brax spooned the medication out and Casey opened his mouth for his brother, pulling a face at the taste again.

"I know mate," Brax said, kissing Casey on the head.

"Take a sip of your juice then go to sleep," Brax instructed, helping Casey take his drink before pulling it away, placing it back down on his bedside drawers.

Casey snuggled back down. "Where are you going? Can't you stay with me too?" Casey whispered.

"I will Case. I just gotta clean up your bed. Heath's here with ya though."

"Sorry," Casey whispered.

Brax ran his hand over Casey's forehead. "No need to be sorry Champ; not your fault. I love you Casey. Now get some sleep," Brax finished in a stern manner.

"I love you and I love you too Heath," Casey said, facing Heath towards the end.

Heath smiled, "You're not getting all mushy on my now are ya, Shorty? Has being sick gotten to your head?" Heath joked, "Nah, you know I love ya too."

Heath gave Casey a light punch in his arm.

"I'll be back," Brax stated and walked out of the room.

Casey smiled at his remaining brother and closed his eyes, working at getting his much needed rest.


	19. Danny's arrest

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all readers and reviewers so much for your ongoing support. This story hasn't even reached a third of the way through, but please stay reading; the best is still yet to come!**

 **Gillian Kearney Fan, Fanfiction.79, Thay, BluePeacocke, Bella Lilac, fanficforyou, brittanynay, ChloeHomeAndAway, and SammyFranks: your reviews keep me motivated to write; thank you! :)**

 **Bit of a long chapter but hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Danny's Arrest**

"Please Heath, please," Casey begged, tugging on his older brother's arm.

It was after school and as usual, Casey was still full of energy, while Heath just wanted his down time. Cheryl was inside and Brax was at work. Heath was absorbed in his hand-held video game. Casey however eagerly wanted his older brother to play with him.

"No Casey, I'm playing on my game and I'm trying to beat the highest score. Go play by yourself," Heath replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"But Heath, I really wanna play tip with you. I don't want to play by myself," Casey whined and plopped himself down on the back stairs next to his brother.

Casey continuously shoved on Heath's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Stop it Casey; you're making me lose," Heath grumbled.

Casey stopped shaking Heath's arm but still kept his hands wrapped around his bicep. After a few brief moments of silent pouting Casey stood up.

"I'm going inside to tell Mum you're being mean and won't play with me," Casey announced.

Heath widened his eyes. Heath knew that Cheryl would likely have a go at him and probably take his game off him for not properly watching his brother. Heath quickly paused his game and grabbed the back of Casey's shirt, pulling him back.

"Wait, don't be such a dobber, Case! If you dob on me to Mum she'll take my game from me, and if that happens I'm gonna take your favourite spaceman figurines and hide them somewhere where you'll never find them," Heath warned.

"And if you even think about telling Mum I said that, then I'll tell Mum about you playing with her ceramic figurine the other day."

Cheryl's special figurine was something her mother had given her and she kept it hidden in a safe spot in her room and no-one was to touch it. Heath's threat made Casey go silent and stand on his spot; he didn't want his Mum finding out what he did or Heath taking his favourite toys.

Heath hoped his blackmail would stop Casey pestering him and so he released his younger brother's arm. Casey plopped himself down beside Heath again and hung his head into his hands that were resting on his knees.

Heath played in silence for a few moments but kept a sideway glance at his sulking brother.

"Stop sulking, Case."

"I really wanted to play tip with you. Please can we play, just for a little while then you could go back to your game," Casey bargained.

Heath sighed at his brother's innocence; clearly he did not realize his game could not just be stopped and started back in the same place again. Heath was beginning to feel remorse from the sad look his brother was giving him.

Heath sighed and shut off his game and placed it to the side.

"Alright, you got your wish; let's play," Heath smiled.

Casey's face immediately lit up.

"Tip you're it," Heath said, shooting up and running off into the yard.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Casey called and chased after Heath.

The two laughed and chased each other in the yard for the next half hour. Cheryl watched her boys from the kitchen window. A loud banging was heard from behind her and Cheryl startled out of her thoughts and observations of her boys.

Turning around towards the sound, Cheryl was faced with the cold, hard appearance of her drunken husband. Danny was slurring and grumbling curses and ranting about the traffic coming home. Cheryl knew by now she had to get Danny on her side when he was like this, in order to protect her boys as best she could; panic rising inside her thinking of her two youngest out in the backyard.

"Danny, how are you? I've been worried about not seeing you for a few days," Cheryl spoke.

Danny glared at her and huffed. "Like I care," Danny replied in an uncaring, hard voice.

Cheryl felt hurt by her cruel husband's attitude and was thankful, that he wasn't around often, despite the struggle with the lack of money; it was becoming more frequent the dangers her and her sons were in when he was home.

Cheryl cautiously approached her husband and tried to touch him, only for Danny to pull away and give her a harsh glare. Cheryl pulled away but had to ask.

"Have you got any money this week? I spent a lot of my pay on food for the boys and we don't have much for the bills. The electricity bill is steep this time Danny. We need the money," Cheryl pleaded and touched Danny's chest.

"Get off me ya useless woman, can't even get a good job to live by to support the family!"

"Please Danny, even if it's just a few hundred; I know you have it, please Danny. You know I never ask where the money comes from."

Danny huffed and pulled out three hundred dollars from his wallet and threw it at Cheryl.

"What are you bloody implying? 'ere take it!"

Danny's anger fueled when he heard the loud laughter and shrieks coming from the back yard. Heath and Casey had been none the wiser that Danny had just arrived home and so had continued playing. Danny stormed towards the back door.

"Those good for nothing bloody kids! Don't they know how to keep their mouths shut and stop annoying everyone around 'ere?!"

Danny's shout was finally heard by Heath and he froze. Casey was still running around and hitting Heath.

"Tip!" Casey giggled, but Heath was too busy listening to the shouting inside.

"Heath, I said tip; you're it!" Casey shouted, becoming antsy over his brother's lack of response.

"Danny, no! They're just playing. They're not causing any harm!" Cheryl shouted, trying to push Danny away.

"They're harming me: being noisy and using up all me bloody money. They don't know how lucky they are; stupid ungrateful brats! I'll teach 'em to respect the way they live and be thankful for what they got!"

"Danny, please calm down! I won't have you hurting our boys!"

Danny spun around and towering over Cheryl, he backhanded her hard across the face.

"Shut up, woman! Who are you to tell me what to do with my kids! Those two need a good beatin' to shut 'em up!"

* * *

"Heath!" Casey screamed and hit Heath repeatedly.

"Stop it Casey!" Heath snapped.

"You said you'd play and you're not!" Casey shouted.

"I know, but just stop it, alright?" Heath answered back.

Casey huffed and slowed down slapping his brother. Casey's shouting had only angered Danny further and he pushed Cheryl out of the way. Heath was certain his Dad was close by the door and he had to get himself and Casey out of harms way, fast.

Heath snapped back to reality and roughly grabbed Casey's wrist.

"Come on!" Heath ordered and took off running; dragging his little brother behind him.

"Heath, stop; what are we doing?!" Casey yelled, trying to stabilize himself, but miserably tripping as Heath yanked him along and out of the back gate to the yard.

"Don't ask questions, just come on!" Heath snapped.

Danny swung open the back door, just to see his boys run out of the back gate.

"Oi! Get back here now! Don't make me come after you boys; I'll make you regret it!"

Heath stared back as Danny was storming down the stairs with his belt firmly in his hand.

"Don't you little brats run from me!" Danny yelled, but this time he stopped following his sons, having seen them several houses down, and feeling full of anger he slammed his belt down hard against the gate, causing a hard, deafening crack.

Danny huffed and stormed back into the house.

Heath puffed and was out of breath when he finally stopped around the corner. Casey was puffing heavily as well and pouting from being dragged by his brother.

"My feet hurt, why'd you do that?!" Casey spat.

"I just did!" Heath snapped, though inside he was worried about his Mum when he heard a crash from inside the house.

"We're gonna go see Brax."

Cheryl watched Danny attentively as he stormed back into the house.

"Those two are in even bigger trouble when they get back; thinking they can run from me, pfft."

Cheryl sighed, feeling thankful her youngest boys had gotten away from Danny's fierce wrath. Danny glared down at Cheryl who was still on the ground from having been shoved out of the way.

"You know this is your fault! It's no wonder I get my pleasure from others. I don't even know why I married you!"

Danny slapped Cheryl again causing her to hit her head against the table and collapse to the ground in sobs; this was the first time Danny had physically abused her and the angry, abusive man was only going to get worse.

Danny grabbed himself a beer and stormed off into the living room to watch some television.

* * *

Heath and Casey slowly made their way into Brax's work.

"Hey guys, what are you both doing here?" Brax asked.

"It's Dad," Heath whispered.

"Um Case, could you just go have a look at the toy isle for me? Just don't wander too far," Brax said, with a smile, trying to hide his concern from the young boy.

"Talk to me Heath; what happened?" Brax said.

"Case and I were playing about outside and then I heard yelling inside and Dad came out with his belt, starting to yell at us. I grabbed Casey and got the hell out. I was scared he was gonna hurt us, he was so angry, Brax."

Brax sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think he may have hurt Mum," Heath continued.

Brax's eyes widened. "I heard a crash with the shouting," Heath explained.

Brax sighed and slapped Heath's arm. "Thanks for getting Case out of there. Look, I'm almost finished my shift, so take a twenty and go to the local corner store and grab Case a juice and something to eat. I'll head home and check out things, but Heath: do not leave the corner store until I come back for you both okay?" Brax said.

Heath nodded and took the twenty dollar note from his brother. Casey had returned, holding a small toy creature.

"Can I have this please Brax? It's so cool!"

Brax leant down to Casey's level and took the toy.

"I'm sorry Case, I haven't got the money today, but listen: Heath is gonna take you out for a snack."

"What about you?" Casey asked.

"I've got some things to do first, but then I'll come too, okay?" Brax gave Casey a quick hug and thanked his other brother.

"Be careful please Brax," Heath whispered.

Brax nodded. "I best get back to finishing my shift, see you both."

Heath took Casey away and they made their way to the local store.

* * *

Brax entered the house and by now the tension was still fierce as he saw his father on the couch with a beer.

"Where you been, Darryl?" Danny glared at Brax.

"I was working, Dad," Brax spat back.

"At least one of my sons ain't so useless. Did ya see those other two; if ya do, tell 'em they're in for a serious beating when I find them!"

Brax flexed his fists. "I didn't see them Dad and you won't get near either of them; I won't let you."

Danny slammed his beer down and approached Brax. "You think you can fight me?"

Danny laughed and roughly patted Brax's cheek before pulling his fist back and punching his son in the abdomen.

"Remember who you're messing with, my boy. Tell ya mother I'm going back out; don't wait up," Danny spat and walked out.

Brax held his abdomen and winced.

"Darryl, Darryl; is that you?" Cheryl called.

Brax made his way towards the back door and saw Cheryl struggling to get up.

"Here Mum."

"No Darryl, I'm fine."

"Mum, did Dad hit you?" Brax asked, supporting Cheryl again to help her up.

"Its fine, Darryl; are you hurt?"

"He just punched me, but he doesn't scare me Mum," Brax replied.

Cheryl stroked Brax's cheek. "I was trying to protect your brothers. He was going to hurt them. Where are they Darryl?"

"They came to me, Mum and told me what happened. I left them at the corner store."

"Thank you Darryl, please promise me you'll look after those boys."

"I promise Mum. Here, come lie down and I'll make you a tea," Brax said softly as he helped Cheryl to the couch.

"Thank you Darryl. Are you sure you are alright?"

Brax nodded and rubbed his abdomen, "Just a bruise Mum."

Brax made Cheryl the tea and went back to get his brothers.

For the next few days, Danny had been coming and going, tossing his share of the cash at Cheryl. Cheryl had managed to keep him calm enough not to hurt the boys or her during that time, but that luck would not last.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Brax had just gotten to the bottom of the Braxton house driveway, after having picked up Casey from school; Heath by his side, and noticed a police car out the front.

Casey was off in his own world so hadn't thought much on it, but Brax and Heath gave each other a quizzical look.

"Why do you think they're here, Brax? Heath whispered.

Brax shrugged, resting his hand on Casey's back. "Um look mate, can you take Case to the river, and I'll meet you there later. I don't want you boys around if something serious is going on," Brax said firmly; not taking his gaze off the police car.

Heath frowned, not wanting to leave and wanting to be in the know. "What about you; what if you get hurt?" Heath asked.

Brax gave his brother a reassuring nod and slapped his back. "I'll be fine mate, just go."

"Hey Case, you and me are gonna go down to the river for awhile; sounds fun 'ey?" Heath smiled at Casey.

Casey's eyes beamed and he smiled. "Yeah: can I bring along Henry Hambone?"

Henry Hambone was the toy dinosaur Casey was playing with all the way home from school.

"You bet! Maybe we can make him a special place out of leaves and sticks?"

"Yeah: we can make a castle that he can protect and have things surrounding it so no-one can come in!" Casey beamed.

Heath rested his hand on Casey's back and gave one last glance at Brax.

Heath took Casey down to the river, leaving Brax to investigate what was going on inside the house with the police. Brax heard shouting as he approached the front door; the shouting a mixture of his father and the police. Brax wondered if anyone had dobbed his father in for the abuse from the other day.

Brax quietly opened the front door and saw the police arguing with Danny.

"Who are you?" one police officer asked.

"That's our oldest son, Darryl," Cheryl explained.

"He'll tell ya I don't go doing deals and robbin' places," Danny sneered, glaring at his son.

"We are not getting your son involved Mr. Braxton. We have all the evidence we need to convict you. Daniel Braxton, you are under arrest for armed robbery and causing grievous bodily harm. Anything you say or do will be used against you in court, as evidence."

Brax watched as two male officers handcuffed his father and escorted him to their police car. When the police had disappeared, Brax approached his Mum, who looked clearly relieved yet upset at the same time.

"Mum; what happened?"

Cheryl hugged Brax. "The coppers found evidence of your father robbing some store and bashing the owner to almost death," Cheryl whispered.

Brax gasped but it didn't surprise him with how violent and aggressive his father was.

"The coppers say it's likely he'll be away for a long time."

"Well I'm happy Mum; he was nothing but scum to us," Brax stated.

"I know Darryl. Your father has been cheating on me for a while now, I found out the other day."

"Mum, I'm sorry," Brax replied, still in the hug.

"I had to protect you boys, so I couldn't say anything. Where are Heath and Casey?" Cheryl asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I told Heath to take Casey to the river. I didn't want them to see all that."

"You're a good boy Darryl. I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're my son."

"Thanks Mum, you know I love you."

Cheryl smiled and Brax quickly kissed his mother's cheek.

"I better go get them before it gets late. You alright Mum?"

"I'll be fine, Darryl."

When Brax left, Cheryl walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of alcohol.

* * *

Brax made his way down to the river and saw his brothers playing and chatting.

"Having fun?" Brax asked, as he sneaked up on his brothers.

"Yeah: look what we built for my dinosaur!" Casey exclaimed; pointing to a structure on the ground made of sticks, leaves, and rocks.

"That looks real good Champ. Did you make that yourself?"

Casey shook his head and pointed to Heath. "Heath helped."

Brax nodded and turned to face Heath, who was desperate to ask his question. Casey went back to playing, crashing his dinosaur through the leaves.

"What happened?" Heath whispered.

"Dad got arrested. Mum said he's probably gonna go away for a while," Brax whispered back.

Heath appeared shocked; that meant no more abuse. Casey stood back up to his brothers.

"Are you gonna play?" he whined.

"Look Case, it's time we get back home. Mum said she was cooking something special for dinner."

Casey scowled, "But I don't wanna leave."

"Casey, it's getting dark and you've had a big day at school; so grab your dinosaur and let's go," Brax instructed.

Casey did as he was told and Brax held his hand as the three walked back home. Cheryl was quietly cooking dinner when the boys arrived home.

"Heath, can you take Casey for his bath while I help Mum with dinner."

"Come on Shorty, let's get all that grub off ya," Heath said, placing his hand on Casey's back.

"Can I have bubbles?"

"Sure kiddos."

Brax stood next to Cheryl in the kitchen. "You sure you're okay, Mum?"

Brax could smell the hint of alcohol on her and although he knew she drank, it always seemed to get worse when things were stressful around the house.

"Darryl I'm fine, you're my son; it's not your responsibility to worry about me; now stir the spaghetti sauce."

Brax sighed and left it be.

"Heath, Casey, dinner!" Brax yelled.

Heath quickly helped Casey put on his pajama shirt before the young boy ran out into the dining room, sliding into one of the kitchen chairs as Brax put down the plates ready to serve. Heath followed Casey out not long after and took a seat also.

"Can I have some cheese?" Casey asked.

Heath passed his brother the grated cheese.

"Did you want me to help you Case?" Brax asked, taking bites of his spaghetti.

"Uh uh; no I can do it."

Brax watched as Casey sprinkled and sprinkled the cheese on.

"Casey: that is enough! You will make yourself sick," Cheryl scolded, unintentionally snapping at her youngest.

Brax glanced over at his Mum, seeing the worry in her face. Casey had immediately stopped picking the cheese after he was told off and sat silently.

"That's enough mate," Brax whispered, pulling the cheese bowl away.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, with the occasional slurp sound coming from Casey as he sucked up his spaghetti, flicking droplets of sauce. When dinner was finished, Brax and Heath both quietly thanked their Mum and Brax helped Casey wipe off his mouth, with sauce and cheese mess evident that Casey had indeed enjoyed his meal.

Come bed time, Brax had just finished reading Casey his bedtime story when the young boy stared up at his brother quizzically.

"Brax, why where there blue cars in your yard today? Did it have something to do with making Mum sad?"

Brax thought for a brief moment; he was not expecting Casey to have noticed what was going on, but he knew he couldn't hide the truth of his missing father forever.

"Kind of Casey; you see those cars were police..."

"The people who catch the bad people?"

"Yeah that's right; well the thing is, they had to capture Dad and take him away because he done some bad things," Brax explained.

"Where are they taking him?"

"He's gonna go stay at a special place for people that do bad things."

"When's he coming back?" Casey pestered.

"I'm not sure Case, but it's gonna be a while. Now enough questions; lie down properly and go to sleep," Brax instructed softly.

Casey snuggled back down and Brax gently stroked his brother's forehead. "Goodnight Case."

"Goodnight Brax," Casey mirrored.

Brax stood up ready to leave. "He scared me anyway," he heard Casey whisper.

Brax gently smiled at his brother and went to turn the light off.

"Brax, can you leave the light on, until I fall asleep?"

"Sure Champ. Sleep well Case. I love you," Brax said gently.

"I wove you two," Casey mumbled; already half asleep.

Brax walked out and quietly whispered, "He scared me too."

Despite his tough exterior to not be afraid of his Dad, Brax knew inside he was terrified, scared of what he could have done to his brothers, but that was over now.

Passing Heath's room, Brax spotted his brother sitting on his bed reading a sports magazine.

"Don't stay up too late, mate."

"Yep, night bro," Heath replied, focusing his eyes back on the magazine.

Brax made his way into the living room and saw his Mum on the couch with another glass of alcohol.

"Mum, Mum," Brax called.

Cheryl turned to face her son.

"Are you alright? Did you need a hand with anything? I'm gonna clear away the dishes then head to bed," Brax said.

"No Darryl, I'm fine; you've done enough."

Brax headed towards the kitchen then stopped, turning back to face his mother.

"Mum, please don't be like Dad and drink to excess."

Cheryl sighed. Brax went into the kitchen and finished putting away the dishes and when he came back out, Cheryl had the glass on the table, staring at the wall. Brax could tell she was thinking over what he had just said.

"Goodnight Mum," Brax said as he passed the couch again.

"Goodnight Darryl; and thank you for being the walls of this family."

Brax nodded and quietly stepped down to Casey's room. Seeing the young boy fast asleep, Brax flicked off the light and went into his bedroom, where he closed the door and flopping down on his bed, reflecting on what life was going to be like now without his father in the picture; could they finally have their normal life?


	20. Fright Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Not overly happy with this chapter, but hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your support. :)**

 **Chapter 20 – Fright Night**

It was late Friday afternoon and Brax was pushing Heath to start on his homework.

"If you get it done Heath, you'll have more free time on the weekend."

"Yeah, like that matters. They forecast rain and thunderstorms, not like I can go surfing or hang with mates," Heath replied.

"Still, you shouldn't procrastinate, Heath," Brax lectured.

Heath sighed and grabbed his school books out of his bag and dumped them onto the table, next to the couch then proceeded to flop down himself.

Casey looked up from the table where he was busily coloring in a picture he'd gotten from school.

"Why don't you like homework?" Casey asked his older brother.

"My homework is fun, see?" Casey held up his picture.

"That's not homework, Case, that's a novelty."

"But my teacher said we had to color in this picture best we can and take it back on Monday, so it can be stuck on the wall," Casey announced.

Heath laughed, "Trust me Case, homework isn't homework unless it's a bore and you got lots of assignments or notes to write."

"Oh, I got none of that," Casey replied innocently.

Heath ruffled his little brother's hair, "Count yourself lucky."

Cheryl walked out of the bedroom all dressed up, carrying her bag.

"Darryl, can you look after Heath and Casey tonight and organized yourselves some dinner," Cheryl instructed.

"I don't need a babysitter, Mum," Heath moaned.

Brax gave his brother a glare to quieten him then turned his attention back to his Mum; curious as to why she was so dressed up.

"Sure Mum, but where are you going?" Brax asked.

"I'm just going out. I don't know when I'll be back," Cheryl replied quickly.

"Okay Mum," Brax replied, relucantly accepting her explanation.

"Bye boys."

"Bye!" Heath called.

Casey scrambled up to run over to his Mum and hugged her. "Bye, Mum."

"Bye baby boy; you be good for your brother," Cheryl said, as she stroked Casey's hair.

"Uh huh," Casey replied, smiling up at his Mum.

"Drive safe Mum, it's starting to rain," Brax called.

"Thank you Darryl," Cheryl replied and left to get in her car.

Cheryl was on her way to the city towards the classiest pub in town. It had been pay week and after spending what little she had on the boys and the house, Cheryl was left feeling miserable at the thought of being broke without Danny's crook money. The urge to drink to mask the stress grew stronger by the day as did the urge to gamble; if only she was able to get more money for her boys.

Brax managed to whip up some veggies and mashed potato for dinner. While the brothers sat at the table and ate, the rain became heavier and heavier outside, with grumbling sounds of thunder echoing through the air.

"Brax, can we play a game after dinner?" Casey asked.

"Sure Case, what did you have in mind?"

Casey shrugged, "Maybe Bounce or Surphants and Steps."

"It's Serpents, Case," Heath corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah, just let me do these dishes real quick. How about you go grab the games out?" Brax suggested.

Casey nodded and took off running down the hall.

"Casey, do not run, you've just eaten; I don't want you getting sick!" Brax called from the kitchen; his hands submerged in the dishwater.

"Heath, you get back to that homework!" Brax yelled.

Heath groaned but made his way back into the living room. Casey pulled the games out of the cupboard but jumped when a loud boom of thunder cracked.

"Whoa!" Heath cheered.

Casey quickly shut the cupboard, wanting to make his way quickly back to the safety of his brothers; his tiny heart pumping in fright. On his way back down the hall there was another thunder crack, followed by the flick off of the lights; making the house silent and very dark.

"Oh great," Brax groaned.

"Woo, no homework!" Heath cheered.

"Heath, I heard that!" Brax yelled.

"Brax, Heath!" Casey screamed.

He peered into the darkness around him, frozen to his spot.

"Anybody!" Casey screamed again; his voice shaking.

"Hang on Casey; I'll just get the torch!" Brax called from the laundry.

"Help me!" Casey whined.

"I got it Brax! I'm coming Case. Stay where you are so I don't trip over you!" Heath called and shuffled his way around the couch in the dark.

"Hurry," Casey whined.

Heath waved his arms around in the dark until he caught hold of his little brother. Casey yelped at the touch.

"Case, it's only me," Heath assured and felt around until he got a grip on Casey's arm.

"Heath, I'm scared," Casey whimpered.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is; the monsters come out in the dark."

Heath scoffed, "You got too much of a wild imagination, Case. Come on: let's get out of the hallway."

Heath moved his hand down to grip Casey's hand. Casey gripped his older brother's hand tight and felt himself being pulled along in the dark. By the time they reached the living room, Brax had appeared with the torch shining, though it wasn't for long when the lights happened to flick back on.

Brax noticed Casey gripping the board games for some sort of comfort and his pale face.

"You alright, Case?"

Casey quickly hugged Heath then ran up to his big brother and crashed into his arms.

"That was a bit scary, huh?"

Casey nodded, resting his head on Brax's shoulder.

"Well never mind; let's sit down and play some of these games."

Brax sat down on the floor, along with Casey, while Heath sat back on the couch.

"Heath, you play too please?" Casey begged.

"As long as Master Brax lets me take a break on my homework," Heath dramaticized.

"Alright Heath, I get the point; just get it finished by Monday."

Heath smiled and slammed his book shut, making himself comfortable on the floor next to his brother. Casey tossed the dice and moved his counter along the board.

As the boys continued their game, the storm outside grew worse; heavy rain fell loudly, light shone through the kitchen window as the lightning struck, and the thunder cracking left vibrations in the air. Casey tried keeping his mind on the game but the thunder cracking and lightning made his shift uneasily.

"Relax Shorty," Heath said, now lying across the floor on his stomach.

"I don't like the storm," Casey whispered, shifting his feet under his criss-crossed legs.

"Storms aren't that scary, Case; they're fun," Heath stated, picking up the dice and making his move.

"Augh: not again!" Heath complained, moving his counter back down to the start after landing on the head of a serpent.

Brax laughed, "Looks like your losing again, Heath."

A loud boom of thunder echoed, followed by a flash of lightning, making Casey, and even Heath startle; this was followed by the lights flicking off again. Casey let out a whimper.

"We're both right beside you, Casey," Heath comforted, patting Casey's knee.

Brax groaned and reached over to find the torch, pressing it on and setting it down in the middle of the floor near the game.

"Well looks like we'll be finishing our game in the dark," Brax sighed.

Casey shifted, looking around at the darkness and shadows that the torch light was making. Brax patted Casey's shoulder.

"Don't be scared; you got us Case. You wanna sit on my lap?"

Casey nodded and shifted himself over to his brother, climbing to sit on his lap. Brax wrapped a comforting arm around Casey and the young boy felt protected from any monsters or things that scared him. Brax ended up winning the last game of Serpents and Steps.

"Can we play Bounce now?" Casey asked.

Brax looked over at the clock on the wall. "Is that the time already?"

The clock showed seven-thirty.

"Well okay, but only one quick game, it's almost your bedtime."

"I don't want to go to bed," Casey whispered.

"Let's just see what happens after the game."

Heath packed away Serpents and Steps and set up Bounce. Each brother picked their color and pressed the button on the board to start. Casey continued to yawn and rub his eyes, often stumbling on his turn. Heath ended up winning that game and Brax saw that it was now quarter-past eight and Casey could barely keep his eyes open.

"I think it's time for bed," Brax said.

"Nooo, it's dark and scary," Casey whined.

"Okay, how about we sit together on the couch and you can go to sleep on me, that way I'll be there to protect you from any monsters or what you're afraid of," Brax comforted.

"Heath too?" Casey whispered.

"Yeah I can sit with ya too," Heath said.

"Brax?"

"What Casey, you're not staying up; its way past your bedtime."

Casey shook his head, "No I have to go."

It took Brax a moment to realize what Casey was getting at.

"Alright come on."

Brax stood up and took Casey's hand and the torch, while Heath was packing away the games.

"That's alright; I don't need to see here!" Heath yelled out sarcastically.

"Sorry mate, we'll only be a minute!" Brax yelled back.

When they returned, Heath had already managed to stack the games on the small table and flopped on the couch. Brax sat down with Casey, who was now so tired he was drowsy. Brax pulled Casey into his side, where the young boy snuggled in tight. Heath held Casey's hand to let him know he was there too.

"Close your eyes Casey," Brax whispered, gently stroking Casey's hair.

Feeling safe sandwiched between his big brothers, Casey quickly fell asleep. About ten minutes later the lights flicked back on.

"Well that was a bit of excitement," Brax commented, "Thanks for packing away those games."

Brax stood up, picking Casey up, "I'll put him to bed now, you hanging around here?"

"Yeah, might catch some TV," Heath replied.

"Well keep it quiet, I don't want Casey to wake up, he went to bed far too late," Brax whispered.

"Sure thing bro," Heath whispered and flicked on the television, turning the volume down to low.

Brax pulled back Casey's sheets and laid the sleeping six year old down and tucking him in. Casey stirred but Brax comforted him until he knew Casey was fast asleep again. Brax walked back into the living room and sat beside Heath.

"What's on?" he asked.

"Not much, I've left it on this thriller show," Heath informed.

"Humph," Brax replied.

"Brax, where do you think Mum went?"

"I don't know mate," Brax replied honestly.

"She's been different ever since Dad was arrested."

"Yeah I've noticed that too; not wanting to be around much and drinking."

"You don't suppose she'll be like Dad and have a go at us, do you?" Heath questioned.

Brax could see in Heath's sincerity that his brother was concerned with having to deal with abuse still; despite Danny being gone. Brax shook his head but couldn't help think that their Mum was struggling more than she was letting on.

"Don't say that Heath. I'm sure she had good reason to go out and she won't be like Dad."

* * *

Cheryl placed another ten dollars in the poker machine, so far she had been losing; only fueling her addiction to drink. Cheryl was desperate for some big money and not for selfish reasons; she only wanted what was best for her boys.

When Cheryl's last dollar was lost in the poker machine she let out a heavy, distressed sigh; she was now one hundred dollars short for the week. Cheryl finished off her fourth glass of alcohol and grabbed her bag, ready to head back home and face the sorrowful state her life was in.

Cheryl hopped in the car and struggled to read the time on the digital clock through her hazy, drunken eyes. The clock appeared to read just after midnight; she had a long drive home and the heavy rain was not going to make the trip easy.

Heath had since gone to bed while Brax waited up to see if Cheryl would return. When the time had gotten to midnight Brax decided to head to bed, hoping that his mother was alright and had not been caught in an accident, considering the terrible weather conditions.

When Brax woke up the following morning he heard groans coming from his mother's room. Neither Heath nor Casey, were up yet seeing as it was still early morning. Brax hadn't slept much, worrying about his Mum all night, but knowing she was home gave him a sigh of relief.

Growing concerned, Brax gently knocked on Cheryl's bedroom door, "Mum? Mum, are you alright?"

Cheryl let out a groan. Brax opened the door, worried his mother was hurt but was appalled by the sight he saw: Cheryl was sprawled on the bed, still wearing the clothes she went out in.

"Mum, are you drunk?" Brax questioned, and immediately thought back to the conversation he had with his brother last night; he'd stood up for their Mum.

"What Darryl?" Cheryl groaned.

"Mum, what are you doing? You've been acting different ever since Dad was taken in, and now you go out getting drunk!" Brax yelled.

"You don't understand, Darryl," Cheryl slowly drawed out.

Brax scoffed.

"Be a good boy and make me a strong cup of coffee," Cheryl groaned.

"No Mum; get up and make it yourself!" Brax answered back harshly.

It wasn't like Brax to be so disrespectful to his mother, but they were already struggling and he didn't need her crumbling in a drunken state. Brax stormed out and slammed her door, not caring if the loud noise affected her hangover. Brax almost ran into Heath as he'd stormed out of his Mum's room.

"Is Mum home? What was that?" Heath asked.

"Nothing mate, just go wake up Case for me," Brax replied abruptly.

Heath nodded and heard Cheryl groan from inside her room.

Brax went into the kitchen and tipped out any alcohol his mother drank for leisure and slammed the cupboard.

"Are you alright Brax?" Heath asked from behind, with Casey by his side.

Casey was in his pajamas, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning Brax," Casey greeted.

Brax sighed; he couldn't show his frustration around Casey.

"Hi Champ: you sleep well?"

Casey nodded. "When did the storm go away?"

"A little while after you went to bed," Brax replied.

"Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast."

Casey took a seat at the table and Brax handed his brothers each a bowl of cereal. Heath watched as Brax remained distant; staring out the kitchen window. Heath finished his breakfast and approched his brother at the sink.

"You sure you're alright?"

Brax shook himself out of his thought. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Brax's short response made no room for Heath to ask further questions and the middle brother went back to sit beside Casey at the table.

After breakfast Heath took Casey into the living room to play, while Brax stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. Cheryl walked into the kitchen, still looking tired and Brax gave her a hard stare.

"Darryl, listen."

"I don't want to hear it, Mum. You got drunk last night and drove back in the storm, anything could have happened!"

"Darryl, I know and I feel so guilty..." Cheryl tried to repent.

"You should Mum! What would have happened with Heath and Casey, or me?! Mum, I can't do that. I can't do everything on my own!"

Brax cut Cheryl off with his rant, though trying to keep as quiet as possible to not raise suspicion from his brothers in the other room. Cheryl placed her hand on Brax's shoulder.

"Darryl, I'm sorry I rely on you so much for everything, and you're right, I shouldn't have to rely on you to manage things; you're not even an adult yet. You're a good boy Darryl and it means a lot to me when you do help me," Cheryl explained.

"Mum, I can't be relied on all the time," Brax pleaded, letting his walls down.

"I know it's difficult, but it's hard for me to raise you three boys without your father's money. I'm glad your father is in jail after how he treated you boys, but sometimes I can't cope," Cheryl sobbed.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Brax whispered and hugged her.

"I try my best for you boys."

"I know you do Mum," Brax comforted.

"I promise I won't let my drinking get out of control."

"I started with that, because I already tipped out what we had here," Brax said firmly.

Cheryl pulled away from her son. "Darryl, you had no right to touch that! You know I need a drink, I just won't drink to excess," Cheryl snapped.

"How can I trust that, Mum? And you say I have no right? I do everything around here!" Brax snapped, still feeling full of emotion over his mother's alcoholic stated.

Tempers were flaring again as emotions were pushed to the limit.

"I am you're mother..."

Brax huffed in annoyance and glared at Cheryl.

"No. The mother I know loved her boys and wouldn't go off getting drunk and causing me to take responsibility if anything had happened!"

Brax didn't realize that he was now yelling out his deepest frustrations. Without thinking, and feeling hurt by her own shame and the fact that her son didn't trust her, Cheryl raised her hand and slapped Brax across the cheek; shocking him. Cheryl quickly retreated, allowing the slap to be the catalyst in their argument.

"Darryl, I'm sorry," Cheryl pleaded and reached up to touch Brax's hand that was nursing his stinging cheek.

"Save it Mum. Just don't ruin Heath and Casey's lives because you want to be selfish!" Brax snapped and quickly turned to leave the kitchen.

Cheryl grabbed her coffee and sat down at the table and cried. She stared at her hand that had just been used to slap her son, when inside she knew that Brax's home truths were the one thing she needed to hear.

Heath and Casey had heard the arguing and the slap, and stayed quiet in the living room, until they saw Brax storm passed.

"Brax, can you play battleships with us?" Casey asked.

"Not now Casey," Brax said in a short tone and stormed into the bathroom.

Casey got up and went towards the kitchen before Heath could stop him.

"Mum?" Casey called and approached Cheryl.

Cheryl looked up at her youngest and knew in her heart she had to do everything in order to make sure they had a good life, but right now she didn't know how.

"Why are you sad?" Casey asked.

"Casey, come here," Cheryl called and pushed her chair out.

Casey approached and Cheryl carefully picked Casey up and sat him on her lap.

"I'm not sad, baby boy."

"But you're crying. Brax says I'm sad when I cry," Casey said innocently.

Cheryl kissed the top of Casey's head. "Darryl's a very wise boy and you listen to him well."

Cheryl gave Casey a hug, in which Casey gladly returned.

"I love you, Mum."

Cheryl could feel her heart tear up inside and thought of Brax's words; she couldn't ruin her son's lives.

"I love you too Casey, and you Heath," Cheryl said, as Heath stood in the doorway.

"And Brax too?" Casey asked.

"And Darryl too," Cheryl clarified.

Cheryl let Casey off her lap and watched her youngest run out of the room, while Heath just looked before turning away. Heath knew what had gone on between Brax and their Mum and it just lead to more worry that their family would fall further apart. He had also been well aware of the smell of alcohol on his mother and it reminded him of their abusive father.

Heath and Casey went back to playing, although Heath was distracted, thinking about his Mum when Casey casually asked the question he was so curious to know, "Heath, why did Mum smell funny?"

Heath's eyes widened and he gasped. "Glad you didn't say that to her face."

"Why?" Casey asked, confused.

Heath wasn't sure how he would explain to Casey about his mother, but knew the boy didn't need to know the real truth.

"Mum just had some bad stuff and that's the smell," Heath explained.

"Oh; will she smell like that all the time? 'Cause I didn't like it," Casey commented.

Heath ruffled his little brother's hair. "I hope not," he whispered.

Cheryl stared at the bottom of her coffe cup, swirling around the brown liquid that had now gone cold. She took a sip of her coffee; barely tasting the strong flavour as she reflected on her thoughts. Cheryl stood up and made her way out of the kitchen to find her son that she needed to make things right with.

Brax was still in the bathroom, trying to calm down when Cheryl stood at the doorway.

"Darryl, please listen to me," Cheryl whispered and approached her son.

"I am so sorry for what I did and what I put you through, but please understand that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Mum I shouldn't have gone off at you..."

"No Darryl; you were right. I was being selfish, but I was just hoping that maybe with gambling I could get more money for you boys and I feel awful that I made it all worse," Cheryl explained, letting her tears fall.

"Mum, I didn't know," Brax whispered.

"Darryl, I can't stop drinking, it's an addiction."

"I get that Mum, but we need you, and I'll help with money as best I can."

Cheryl gently brushed Brax's cheek. "Thank you Darryl, I will try."


	21. Birthday memory Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **It might seem a bit rushed regarding Cheryl's struggle with alcohol from last chapter, but I didn't want to lose focus of the story being about Casey. Cheryl will have a few setbacks in later chapters though.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next few fun chapters. This scene is split in two. :)**

 **Chapter 21 Birthday memory Part 1**

"Time to get up, Case; it's a special day today," Brax called, rushing over to Casey's bed and patting his fingers against the youngster's arms.

Casey let out a giggle and immediately woke, knowing exactly what day it was. January twenty-third had come around quick enough and it was Casey's seventh birthday and the first time the family would be able to celebrate without any fears of Danny coming home.

Cheryl had done as she promised and gotten herself sorted with her alcohol addiction, though still unable to give up the occassional drink for when she was stressed, this still allowed her time to sort out a special day for her youngest son.

"Happy birthday my baby boy," Cheryl announced, as Casey wandered into the kitchen after having been pushed out of bed by his oldest brother.

"Happy birthday, Kiddos; are ya happy to be another year older?" Heath added.

"Yeah," Casey smiled.

'You're a big boy now," Brax spoke from behind.

"Like you and Heath?" Casey spoke innocently.

"Not quite mate, but you will be soon," Brax reassured and gently ruffled Casey's hair.

"Can I open my presents?" Casey beamed, taking a seat at the table.

"Have breakfast first mate," Brax said.

"Ohh, but I wanna know what I got," Casey whined.

"It's more important to have food in your stomach to start the day; you don't want to be tired for your birthday, 'ey?" Heath joked, poking Casey on the arm.

"So what do you want for breakfast, my birthday boy?" Cheryl asked.

"Something quick, so I can open my presents sooner!" Casey exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

After breakfast, Casey sat eagerly awaiting the arrival of his presents; he was fidgeting in his chair and swinging his legs.

Cheryl walked out holding a large box shaped present with a few smaller packages; Brax was holding three small packages and Heath came running back from his room with Casey's present in a small square shaped package.

Cheryl placed her presents on the table and gave her youngest son a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby boy."

Casey smiled up at his Mum. Brax was next and placed his presents in front of Casey and hugged his baby brother tight, also giving him a kiss.

"Happy birthday little Champ."

Heath was last. "Here Case I hope you like it. Don't expect me to kiss ya though," Heath joked.

Everyone smiled at Heath's comment. Casey stared up at his brother and wrapped his arms tight around his waist.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Shorty."

Heath ruffled Casey's hair and sat down at the table. "Well come on, open 'em up, let's see what you got then," Heath said playfully.

"I'm dying to find out what I got ya," Heath winked, causing Casey to laugh.

Casey greedily looked at the presents in front of him deciding which to open first; he opted for a smaller parcel first. Casey tore open the paper to find some new bright green dinosaur pajamas. He gave a smile and took another present to open.

Again tearing open the paper, this time it revealed some build it yourself set, where you could chose to build a sailing ship, a house or even a truck or plane.

"I thought we could do that together sometime. We could make some cool things, huh?" Brax said.

"Yeah!" Casey exclaimed, excited.

"Hey open mine next," Heath pressed, waving his present in Casey's face.

Casey took the present and un-wrapped it quickly, to reveal a music cd with some of Casey's favourite songs.

"Got my friend to make a special disc for ya so you can listen to some of those annoying songs of yours," Heath smiled.

Casey frowned at Heath then gave him a smile.

"That was nice of you mate," Brax commented, looking at Heath.

"Wasn't that nice Case?" Brax asked quietly.

"Yeah," Casey replied, nodding and grabbed the largest present on the table.

"That one's from all three of us," Brax explained.

Casey's eyes widened as the large parcel revealed a racing car equip with remote control and engine boosters. Casey gasped and his eye's glistened in surprise.

"It's the bestest present ever!"

Brax laughed and Cheryl smiled at her youngest's happy face.

"Figured we'd all chip in and get you something real nice this year," Brax said.

"You've been real spoilt Case," Heath joked.

Casey ignored Heath's comment and stared at his amazing gift.

"I love it and I wanna go play!" Casey exclaimed.

"You still got one more to open Shorty," Heath said, waving the last gift at Casey.

Casey took the present from Heath.

"You Doofus; you might be older but you're not wiser," Heath joked.

Brax gave a playful eye raise. "In that case he's not the only one with that problem."

"Hey: what you pickin' on me for?" Heath accused, jokingly.

"Hear that Case?" Heath asked.

Casey only giggled in response and Heath tsked at Brax.

"That kind of teasing is meant to be left for the birthday boy," Heath stated, matter-of-factly in a whisper.

"Hey: no it's not!" Casey protested as he kept preoccupied pulling the tape off of the paper on the last present.

Opening the final present there was a DVD of a new children's movie that Cheryl had picked out for Casey. Casey smiled proudly at his new presents.

Brax went to give Casey a hug but Casey beat him to it; scooting up on his chair and squeezing Brax around the neck.

"Thank you!" Casey exclaimed.

"That's alright: but sit down mate, I don't want you getting hurt," Brax said.

Casey pulled back and slipped back down into the chair before getting off to approach Cheryl where he hugged her around the waist.

"Thanks for my presents Mum."

"You're my special boy, you deserve the best."

Casey let go of his Mum and ran at Heath, grabbing him around the waist.

"Thank you Heath."

Heath ruffled Casey's hair. "No problem Shorty, glad you got some nice things."

Casey sat back down at the table glancing over his gifts.

"Okay photo time," Cheryl announced.

It was tradition that they got their photo taken with their presents; well at least until they protested they no longer wanted too, like Heath and Brax did after they turned twelve but Casey was the baby and never minded the photos, as it meant he was centre of attention.

Casey beamed excitedly as Cheryl took the photo.

"Can I play with my racing car now?" Casey asked; eagerly bouncing in his chair.

"Of course, just not near the road," Cheryl replied.

"I know Mum," Casey replied and grabbed his racing car off the table.

The racing car was pointed at the front and widened at the back with spoilers and was a shiny black, purple, and orange color; the perfect replica of a formula car. Casey approached Heath and tapped his back repeatedly.

"What Case?"

"Can you come play too?"

Heath smiled down at his little brother. "You bet I will!"

Heath rubbed Casey's neck, causing Casey to scrunch his shoulders up and laugh.

"Can you play too Brax?" Casey asked.

Brax was already clearing away the thrown about wrapping paper when Casey had asked him.

"Yeah sure Case, but just after I clean up a bit in here. You and Heath have a head start."

"You heard Case, come on." Casey and Heath raced towards the door.

"Keep an eye on ya brother Heath!" Cheryl yelled.

"Aw Mum; I'm not a baby!" Casey whined.

Heath laughed and ruffled Casey's hair before the two ran outside into the front yard to play with the car on the cement drive.

Brax smiled as he heard Casey's happy infectious laugh and the sound of the revving race car speeding along the driveway.

"Augh, watch out Casey! Turn! Turn! You're gonna smash!" Brax heard Heath yell, followed by a staggered, _bang!_

"I told ya, go easy," Heath laughed.

Brax shoved the paper in the bin and headed out into the front yard.

"Heath, what kind of car is this? It's really cool, not like a normal car," Casey commented; wrestling the remote control to waver around the corners.

Heath shrugged. "Not sure Case, maybe ask Brax."

"Ask Brax what?" Brax called out as he headed down the drive.

"Having fun?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded and greeted Brax with a smile.

"What kind of car is this?" Casey asked, turning to his oldest brother and getting distracted, crashing the car again.

"Whoa watch what you're doing Case," Heath joked.

"Thankfully an indestructible one," Brax laughed. "It's a formula car, like the ones you see on the TV car races," Brax explained.

"Cool!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yeah you wanna know what else is cool?" Brax asked in a sly tone.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Well while I was cleaning up I found something."

Casey furrowed his eyebrows and stopped playing.

"This!" Brax exclaimed and pulled a large object wrapped in the same paper Casey's presents had been wrapped in.

Casey's eyes widened. "Is that for me?"

"Yep, so you better open it and find out what it is," Brax encouraged.

In the excitement of another present Casey almost tossed the remote control of the racing car, though Heath caught it in time, raising his eyebrow at Brax.

"Good catch mate," Brax praised.

Casey beamed upon seeing his new present, it was something that with Brax's money Cheryl was able to buy, and it would fit perfect for the hot Summer weather and right at that moment it was getting hot.

"This is awesome, thanks Brax!" Casey smiled and pulled the wrapping paper clear off.

"Hey Mum bought it, I just helped out."

Casey looked up to Heath who was quietly playing with the race car.

"Heath, guess what? I got a super soaker!"

Heath smiled at Casey's excitement. "Yeah I see."

"Can we play with it?"

Brax nodded. "It has to be out back though so come inside and get in your boardies."

"Can you pack away my car and bring it inside, I don't want it ruined," Casey said, turning to Heath.

"Geez now I'm your slave am I?" Heath joked.

"Please Heath," Casey begged.

Heath twisted his lip. "Only because it's ya birthday and your my peewee little brother," Heath replied with a fake huff and picked up Casey's car.

Casey ran into the house and quickly changed his clothes.

Casey ran out of his bedroom in his swim boardies and a tee-shirt, passing Cheryl as he raced towards the backyard.

"Where you off to now?" Cheryl asked, holding a cup of strong coffee in her hand.

"Brax, Heath and me are gonna play with the supersoaker!" Casey exclaimed and realized he hadn't thanked his Mum for the present yet.

Casey ran towards her and hugged her waist. "Thanks Mum!"

Cheryl's coffee swished in the cup and she pulled it out of the way in case it spilt the scalding water on her son.

"Casey; watch out please," Cheryl lightly scolded.

Casey pulled away, feeling a little saddened. "Sorry Mum."

"It's alright Casey."

"It's ready!" Brax yelled from out in the garden. Casey's eyes lit up.

"You coming, Shorty?" Heath asked; having come out of his room dressed in his boardies with no shirt.

"Yeah!"

"Casey, have a drink first," Cheryl said and poured Casey a glass of juice.

Casey didn't want to stop for a drink, he wanted to play.

"Mum, I wanna go outside," Casey complained.

"I don't want you getting dehydrated out in the heat Casey," Cheryl explained.

Casey scowled.

"Hey I'll have one too," Heath said with a smile and slapped Casey on the back.

Cheryl poured another glass for Heath before taking her coffee and having a sip. Heath picked up his glass and Casey his.

"Cheers Case," Heath cheered and clinked his glass against Casey's.

Casey guzzled down his drink, coughing as the last bit went down the wrong way. Heath laughed and patted Casey's back.

"Too quick: huh? Let's get out there and have some fun," Heath smirked, while Casey nodded eagerly.

"Wait, did you boys put on your sunscreen?" Cheryl asked.

Heath rolled his eyes and Casey pouted; he just wanted to get out and play. Cheryl went and got the suncream and waved it at her boys.

"If you two are going out there without a shirt at this time of day, you put this on. It's far too sunny out there; I don't want you getting sunburn. Casey, come here."

Casey approached his Mum and allowed her to rub sunscreen over his back, chest, and arms. Heath groaned when Cheryl offered the tube to him.

"Mum, come on."

"Heath, put it on," Cheryl said sternly.

"Why aren't you telling him out there to put it on?" Heath complained, pointing outside towards Brax.

"Darryl is smart enough to look after himself."

Heath groaned but took the tube from his mother and roughly wiped it over his arms and chest, missing several spots and threw the tube back on the bench. Cheryl shook her head.

"Don't you whine to me if you get sunburnt, young man."

"Can we go out now," Casey pressed, as he jumped eagerly on his spot.

"I was ready ages ago if Mum hadn't made us put sunscreen on," Heath replied.

Cheryl slapped Heath on the arm, "Don't you smart mouth me."

Heath scowled and rubbed his arm. Heath turned and gave Casey a look that told Casey that he better start running because he was ready to grab him.

"Ya better get moving, Case; I'm coming for ya," Heath teased.

Casey let out an excited shriek and ran out the back door, with Heath running fast behind.


	22. Birthday memory Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you everyone who reads and reviews my story; much appreciated. Enjoy this second installment.**

 **Also I've just uploaded a short fiction titled 'Belonging', which centres on Kyle, if anyone's interested to check it out. Thanks. :)**

 **Chapter 22 – Birthday memory Part 2**

"Get back here; I'm gonna get ya!" Heath yelled, as he chased Casey down the back steps.

"Brax, Brax, guess what? Heath got in trouble from Mum!" Casey yelled.

"Ya don't have to tell the world, Casey."

Brax smiled up at his brothers and raised his eyebrow.

"Why does that not surprise me? What took you two so long anyway...Heath?" Brax questioned; implying Heath was always the one who stuffed around, making them late.

"What you looking at me like that for? I was ready but Mum wanted Casey to have a drink and put sunscreen on; you know what Mum's like," Heath commented to which Brax smirked.

"Heath Braxton I heard that!" Cheryl yelled from the doorway.

Heath turned and saw Cheryl at the doorway. "Sorry Mum!"

Casey and Brax were laughing at Heath's slip up.

"Aw you think that's funny huh?"

Heath ran at Casey and he ducked around Brax. Brax grabbed Casey and flipped him around.

"Don't you boys be too rough on your brother, ya hear?!" Cheryl yelled.

"We won't Mum!" Brax yelled back.

Brax picked up the loaded super soaker.

"What can I do?" Casey asked.

"How about trying some target practice first before the real fun starts?" Heath suggested in a casual manner; there were plenty of things in the garden to shoot at.

Casey gave a cheeky smile as he held the gun. Casey tugged on Brax's arm to encourage him to lean down. Casey whispered in Brax's ear, causing Brax to smile.

"Sounds like a fun plan," Brax whispered back, resting his hand on Casey's back.

"Get ready, get set," Brax whispered. "Shoot!" Brax finished with a yell.

Casey let out a massive fit of giggles as he pulled the trigger. Heath barely got a chance to react, from when Brax yelled shoot to feeling the cool water hit his bare chest.

"Oi: when I said use target practice I didn't mean use me!" Heath gasped as he continued to splatter with the onslaught of water hitting his body; he was soaked head to toe.

Brax and Casey were full of laughter as they continued squirting Heath, much against his protests.

"This is the thanks I get for being ya slave and helping ya on your birthday!" Heath shouted playfully.

Casey couldn't stop laughing at Heath's antics; his stomach was hurting. Brax had to help Casey hold the super soaker as he was losing focus. Finally the water ran out and Heath got a break.

"Finally," Heath sighed and collapsed to the ground, running his hand through his wet hair.

"How about you practice on someone else?"

"But this is fun," Casey replied, handing the super soaker back to Brax to refill.

"Case; come here," Heath beckoned Casey over with a wave of his hand.

Casey was skeptical.

"Come on, quick. I gotta tell ya something before Brax comes back."

Casey still didn't move.

"Sheesh don't you trust me?" Heath gasped.

"You'll play a joke on me because I wet you," Casey replied.

Heath playfully huffed. "How well do you know me Casey? Come here I won't do anything I promise."

Casey still stared skeptically at Heath, to which the older teen huffed again.

"I'm your big brother, have I ever lied to you Case?"

Casey shrugged, "Sometimes," he mumbled.

"Alright forget I said that. Just get over here will ya!"

Casey slowly shuffled towards Heath where Heath then proceeded to grab him and pull him down towards him. Casey fell on Heath's lap and laughed as Heath held him around his waist.

"What's say its Brax's turn now? Let's kick Brax's butt with the super soaker," Heath whispered.

Casey's idea of squirting Heath was long forgotten as the new idea had taken over his mind and he gave Heath a smile. Heath pushed Casey up off his lap and stood up.

"Alright Casey, it's all filled up ready again," Brax stated.

Heath gave Casey a little shove towards Brax. Casey smirked and ran up to Brax grabbing the gun. Brax didn't even get the chance to turn around and see what was plotting behind him when he felt a sharp blast on his back, followed by several more. Brax was quicker at getting away but Heath helped Casey make his shot.

Heath, Brax, and Casey continued to play in the garden with the super soaker gun as the day progressed and the Summer day got hotter.

Brax was in the middle of chasing Casey around the garden, as it was Heath's turn to use the super soaker, but while running Brax tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

Heath burst out laughing, spraying Brax while he was down. Casey laughed at Brax and while Brax gave his baby brother a playful glare Casey cheekily poked his tongue out at him.

"Ore, that's it. No more Mr. nice guy for you!" Brax scrambled up from the ground and darted towards Casey.

"Augh!" Casey shrieked and took off.

Brax chased after Casey fast, and was hot on his trail. Heath stood by watching the whole fiasco, laughing. Brax cornered Casey and made a fast grab for him, picking him up off the ground, with his strong arms around his waist. Casey screamed and flailed his arms and legs.

"Put me down!"

Brax dived Casey towards the ground but stopped before his head hit the ground, swinging him back up through the air. Casey was giggling so hard his chest hurt.

"Your turn now: Heath, let our cheeky little brother have it!" Brax yelled.

"No!" Casey screamed and kicked his legs up in the air trying to get free from Brax's hold.

Heath let out a laugh and soaked Casey with the cold water. All three brothers were laughing and now all saturated from the water gun. Brax released Casey and he immediately ran off.

They continued to chase each other in the hot sun, until Brax took a hold of Casey again, once Casey began to get hot and slow down. Brax placed his hand over Casey's hot, red face.

"Slow down now Case."

Casey tried struggling out of his brother's grip, shrieking and wriggling; becoming hotter by the second.

"Calm down, Casey," Brax said more firmly, not wanting his brother to overheat.

Once Casey had calmed a bit, Brax shared a sideway glance at him and Brax smirked at Heath. Holding Casey tight, Brax charged towards Heath.

"Whoa: wait a second guys!"

Heath held his hands up and backed away, squirting the water gun at his brothers to keep them away, but to no avail; Brax charged into Heath side on. Casey giggled as Heath stumbled backwards.

"That's for laughing at us," Brax said.

Cheryl stood in the doorway of the backyard again, watching her three boys.

"Mum!" Casey shouted, upon noticing Cheryl.

Casey wriggled in Brax's hold. As soon as Brax set Casey down he ran towards his mother.

"Mum! Mum! Did you see us playing with the super soaker gun? Brax and I wet Heath then Heath and I did the same to Brax and then we were running around and Brax fell over and we've all been chasing and having fun!" Casey puffed, losing his breath; his face red hot.

Brax ran up to the porch. "Case, slow down; I don't think Mum can understand if you talk so fast," Brax laughed.

Cheryl smiled. "Yeah I saw you playing out there. That's wonderful Casey, but I think that's enough. It's getting too hot now."

Casey frowned, "Ohh."

Brax patted Casey's back. "Come on, let's have a drink. Heath!"

Brax waved towards Heath to come inside.

Casey gulped down his drink in seconds.

"We still have to see how tall you've gotten," Cheryl announced and pointed towards the measuring wall.

Casey stood proudly up against the wall, having felt taller this year already. The wall had scribble marks of all the boys since they were toddlers until now; each marking had an age and a letter, D for Brax, H for Heath and C for Casey.

"My baby boy has grown!" Cheryl announced and went to scribble the marking.

"Haha, but you're still a little peewee Shorty!" Heath teased.

Casey moved to run at Heath, but was pulled back by Cheryl. "Keep still," Cheryl spoke.

Casey stuck his tongue out at Heath while Cheryl scribbled on the wall.

"Three and a half centimeters," Cheryl announced.

Casey turned to look at the mark of how big he'd grown.

"Little peewee Case," Heath teased.

"At least I'm taller than you at this age; the wall says so!" Casey yelled back.

"Doesn't mean anything right now," Heath teased. Casey growled at Heath and lunged himself at his brother, jumping onto his lap and almost knocking Heath off of the chair.

"Only 'cause I'm not as old as you, Oldie!"

Heath laughed. "Who you callin' Oldie?" Heath exclaimed, and wrestled with his little brother on his lap.

"Heath, don't be mean to Casey on his birthday."

"I'm just playing Mum, Case knows I'm joking."

"Mum I just put the Mac and Cheese in the oven!" Brax yelled from the kitchen; he had been helping make Casey's dinner after coming in from outside while Cheryl was busy measuring Casey.

"You get and have a bath before dinner Casey," Cheryl ordered.

"Hey I'll run it for ya," Heath replied and gently pressed a hand on Casey's back.

While Heath was running the bath water, Casey was grabbing his clothes.

"Mum can I wear my new dinosaur pajamas? Can I Mum, can I?!" Casey begged excitedly.

"Of course Casey, but hurry up you've got about an hour and a half until dinner!"

"Okay Mum!" Casey grabbed his new pajamas, "Mum said I could wear my new ones," he told Heath, who had just turned off the bath water.

"Great Case, now undress and hop in," Heath instructed.

"I promise I won't look," Heath joked.

Casey gave a smile and quickly undressed and climbed into the bath; covered with an overflow of bubbles. Heath laughed as some of the bubbles spilled outside of the bath.

"Sorry Case, kind of got carried away. You give a yell when you're done okay?" Heath instructed.

"Yep," Casey happily replied.

Casey raced out of the bathroom in his new bright green dinosaur pajamas.

"Wow look at you: snazzy," Brax exclaimed; Casey gave a beaming smile in response.

"Where's Heath?" Cheryl asked.

"He went to have a shower," Casey piped up.

"Well we still have a while before dinner," Cheryl stated.

Brax played with Casey for awhile until Heath had finished in the shower.

"I'm gonna check on dinner," Brax said and stood up from the floor.

"Mum the mac and cheese is ready I just checked the oven and the veggies are done too!" Brax yelled; Cheryl had gone into the bedroom to fix some laundry.

"Alright boys get ready for dinner then!" Cheryl called back.

"Dinner: did ya hear that Case?" Heath exclaimed.

Heath helped Casey up off the floor and when seated, Heath pushed his chair in, "There you go Captain Shorty!"

Casey smiled at Heath, happily. Brax helped dish up the macaroni and cheese; it was Casey's favorite dish and Cheryl had made some carrots on the side.

After dinner Brax cleared away the plates while Cheryl was busy fixing up the cake. Casey's eye's beamed when he saw the burning lights coming towards him.

"Here's the best bit Case," Heath smirked and tapped Casey's arm.

Cheryl placed the cake in front of Casey and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday Casey."

"Happy birthday," Brax cheered.

Casey took a big blow and blew out his seven candles. Heath started singing an unusual version of happy birthday and just before the final climax, Brax gave Heath a light slap on the head, preventing inappropriate words from being said in front of Casey.

"Where did you hear that?" Brax demanded.

"From school, everyone sings it," Heath explained.

"Well not here and not now," Brax warned.

Casey had been too busy being distracted by his white vanilla cake with cream and chocolate mousse on the inside to be bothered by Heath's song.

"Here let me help you cut it," Brax said and grabbed the knife.

After a few more photos Casey dug into his cake.

"This is so yum!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey mumbled something else but it wasn't understandable with his mouth full.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," Brax said.

Casey swallowed and Brax couldn't help but smile at the cake all around Casey's mouth.

"Wipe your mouth," Brax said, handing Casey a napkin.

Heath looked at Casey's messy mouth, "Casey ya grub!" Heath teased.

Heath then opened his mouth at Casey after taking a piece of his cake, making a face at him but the cake fell out onto the floor, leaving Heath shocked.

"Aw! I lost the best and last bit of me cake!"

Brax gently punched Heath in the arm, "Serves you right for teasing Case all the time."

Casey laughed at Heath's fake disappointment until Heath raised his eyebrow at him.

"Yeah: I see you still got some Shorty."

Heath pulled Casey's bowl away, causing Casey to quickly latch on, "That's my piece! You lost yours," Casey yelled.

Heath shook his head and let Casey take his bowl back.

"What did you say before Casey?"

Casey thought for a moment, "Um...Can I please watch the movie I got for my birthday?"

"Sure baby boy," Cheryl replied.

Heath set up the player with Casey's movie while Brax was helping Cheryl clean up.

"Brax come on, the movie's gonna start!" Casey yelled out.

"Just a minute Case!" Brax called back.

"Do you need a hand Mum?" Brax asked.

"No Darryl, you go out with your brothers."

Brax walked into the living room and saw Heath and Casey already sitting down.

"Yay!" Casey yelled and patted a seat next to him, "We paused the movie. We were waiting for you."

"Ah thanks mate."

Brax took a seat on the right side of Casey and Heath played the movie. The movie was called 'Tiger Town' and was about a tiger and his big brother, finding their way in the wild.

"I'm like the big tiger now that I'm older," Casey said.

Just after half way into the movie Casey yawned and Brax felt a heavy thump on his chest where Casey had fallen asleep. Brax wrapped his arm around his baby brother.

"You have had a big day haven't you?"

"Guess he'll have to watch it another time," Heath mentioned.

"Yeah," Brax replied.

"He may think he's a big strong tiger now, but in truth he's still just a little cub," Brax murmured.

Brax stood up carefully not to disturb Casey and carried him to bed.

"Happy birthday Casey, hope you had a memorable day. I love you little guy." Brax smiled at his tired and sleepy brother then proceeded to walk out of the room, closing the door slightly.

Brax ejected the DVD as Cheryl walked into the room. "Where's Casey?"

"He fell asleep. The poor boy was so out of it," Brax explained.

Cheryl humph'd. "Doesn't surprise me the way you boys tired him out today."

"Yeah come to think of it I'm pretty tired too. I might head to bed, you should go too Heath," Brax suggested.

"Yeah, I might just hang for awhile."

"Alright: night Mum, night Heath," Brax said and walked off to his room.

Cheryl sat down next to Heath. "You don't mind me watching TV do ya Mum?"

"Would I mind that my son wants to spend some company with me?" Cheryl asked.

Heath smiled, "Good on ya Mum."

Cheryl stroked Heath's hair and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on his head. "I love you three boys."

"We love you too Mum, even if we don't always show it," Heath replied.

Cheryl and Heath sat up watching a crime sitcom on TV for the next hour before Heath decided to tire to bed.

"Night Mum."

"Goodnight Heath."

Cheryl was then left to reflect on her life with her boys as the TV played silently in the background.


	23. Big surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all the wonderful readers and reviewers: Fanfiction.79, Gillian Kearney Fan, BluePeacocke, Bella Lilac, SammyFranks, and fanficforyou.**

 **Bit of a filler chapter, not too happy with it, but enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 23 – Big surprise**

Brax came home from work on Friday afternoon. Heath and Casey were out in the back garden playing with Casey's remote control car and Cheryl was in the bedroom folding clothes.

"Hi Darryl," Cheryl greeted, walking out of the bedroom.

"Hi Mum."

"How was work?"

"Fine Mum; where's Heath and Casey?"

"Out the back playing with that remote car Casey got for his birthday."

Brax nodded and walked towards the back door, smiling at his brothers chasing and playing.

"Oi!" Brax yelled from the doorway.

Heath and Casey looked up smiling.

"Brax!" Casey yelled, shoving the remote into Heath's hand and running towards his big brother.

Brax leaned down and allowed his brother to leap into his arms.

"Hi Champ, how was school?" Brax asked, lifting Casey up in a hug.

Casey gave a wide grin at his big brother, "Good, we got to cut out some pictures and stick them in a book; wanna see?"

"Yeah maybe later Case," Brax replied and set Casey back down.

Brax stepped towards Heath in the garden, "How about you?"

Heath shrugged, tossing the remote control into the air and catching it.

"Heath, don't; that's mine!" Casey whined.

"Put it down Heath," Brax ordered.

Heath handed the remote control back to Casey.

"So," Brax pressed.

"So what?"

"So, how was school?" Brax asked again.

"Same as always; waste of time," Heath replied; now tossing a football he'd picked up from the ground.

Brax shook his head; Heath was never the one to like school.

"Well thank you for picking Casey up for me."

"I didn't; Mum did. She came to pick me up too," Heath replied.

Heath tossed the football in the air and gave a mighty kick. As the football came down it flew through the yard and landed with a hard bounce; barely missing Casey's car that Casey was driving around.

Casey let out a gasp, "Heath!"

"Whoa!" Heath exclaimed at his achievement and bent over laughing.

Casey ran up to Heath with a scowl and punched him fiercely.

"Casey," Brax scolded and pulled his brother away.

Heath laughed, "What do you call that; a feather hit?"

Casey grumbled and attempted to hit his brother again, only for Brax to hold him firm. "Calm down Casey."

"But Brax, Heath almost broke my car!" Casey whined.

"But he didn't, so leave it; it's late anyway, you both should be getting inside."

Heath continued to toss the football, he'd retrieved back.

"Shorty can, it's past his bedtime anyway," Heath joked.

"It is not!" Casey whined.

"Brax, it's not my bedtime; it's not!" Casey grumbled angrily.

"Settle down Casey. Heath's just stirring you up. Heath cut it out 'ey?"

Heath sighed and stopped tossing the ball and glanced down at Casey who was sulking. Heath loved teasing his little brother; he made himself such an easy target but Heath would always protect him no matter what.

"Inside now," Brax instructed.

Casey picked up his car and ran inside, Heath on the other hand stayed stationary.

"Heath; don't you have homework?" Brax encouraged.

"Not like my History and Maths is going anywhere," Heath commented.

"Don't leave it till the last minute and hand in something sloppy like last time."

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Meaning get on with it now," Brax affirmed, gesturing towards the house.

Casey was waiting on the couch with his scrap book from school.

"You wanna see my book now?" Casey asked Brax eagerly.

"Not right this minute Champ. I want to have a shower. Why don't you show it to Heath and maybe your enthusiasm for school will rub off on him."

"Real funny Brax," Heath replied, with sarcasm.

Brax took off to have his shower.

"Heath if you're not doing anything you can set the table," Cheryl instructed.

Heath went into the kitchen and placed down some plates and cups on the table. He lifted the lid of the saucepan and took a whiff of the dinner.

"What are we having Mum?"

"Chicken and mushroom with pasta," Cheryl replied.

Heath raised his eyebrows in interest and stuck his hand into the pot to grab a taste. Cheryl spotted Heath as he licked his finger.

"Oi, you get your grubby mitts out of the dinner!" Cheryl scolded, slapping Heath's hand and quickly making him replace the lid of the pot.

Heath smirked at his Mum. "Tastes great Mum," Heath laughed; receiving a scowl from Cheryl.

"Just get out of here," Cheryl ordered, slapping Heath with the dish towel.

Heath left the kitchen laughing and flopped down on the couch next to Casey. Brax came out of the bathroom and Casey looked over at him eagerly.

"Brax, can you please look at my book now? I really wanna show you and you said later and it's been later for ages!" Casey whined.

Heath laughed and tapped Casey on the shoulder, "Look at you, ya sook, throwing ya baby tantrum,"

Casey frowned and slapped Heath's chest, trying to release his built up anger of his brother's relentless teasing.

"Alright, alright; I'll come look at your book, but no hitting," Brax said firmly, taking a place on the couch next to Casey.

Heath pulled a face at his little brother; smirking and laughing, knowing it was irritating Casey so.

Casey whined and lunged at Heath again, flailing his fists; hitting and punching his older brother as hard as he could muster.

"Oh no, here come more feather hits," Heath teased.

"Oi!" Brax yelled sternly and swiftly grabbed Casey around the waist, yanking him off of Heath.

Brax firmly held Casey on his lap preventing him lashing out further but Casey moaned and whined, wanting to get back at Heath.

Heath only laughed in response as Casey tried struggling from Brax's grip.

"Cut it out now, Casey and if you don't stop your fighting you can go to your room," Brax said sternly; holding Casey tighter to show him he meant business.

Brax was tired and in no mood to deal with his young brother's bickering and punch ups.

Casey stopped after hearing Brax's stern voice but sat pouting and kicking his legs, clearly frustrated and feeling almost ready to cry.

Heath smiled proudly and could resist continuing. "Sucked in Case; you got in trouble."

Brax gave Heath a rough punch. "You cut it out too and quit teasing Casey!"

"Oi, what you hit me for? He started it by punching me!" Heath protested.

Brax's unimpressed scowl told Heath he best shut up.

"Do you want to go to your room too Heath?" Brax questioned.

"Sheesh, lighten up would ya?" Heath sassed.

Cheryl had come out of the kitchen to see the commotion.

"What's all the yelling?"

"Heath and Casey were just having another brotherly spat; it's all good Mum," Brax answered.

Cheryl frowned at her boys and gave Heath a quick slap over the back of his head.

"Ow Mum; what was that for?!" Heath scowled.

"You're old enough to know better. How many times have you been told to leave your brother alone? Maybe a week without hanging with ya mates will give ya something to think about," Cheryl warned.

Heath huffed, "Mum, that's not fair; Casey was part of this too!"

"I know; I heard the both of you. Casey if you keep fighting with your brother I'll take your remote control car from you for a week," Cheryl warned.

Casey sadly shifted on his big brother's lap, avoiding his Mum's gaze.

"Do we have an understanding, boys?"

"Yeah Mum; sorry Case," Heath apologized.

Brax gave Casey a little nudge.

"Sorry for hitting you, Heath," Casey whispered and turned his attention back to his lap.

"Good; that had better be the last of it. I don't want to hear any more bickering tonight," Cheryl said and walked back into the kitchen.

The brothers were silent for a moment before Brax drew the attention back on Casey's book.

"So Case, where's this book you wanna show me?"

Casey pointed to the table with a sulk, "Over there."

Brax sighed and leaned over to grab the book from the table. "You wanna show me?" Brax asked.

Casey gave a sad shrug, not feeling very enthused anymore. Heath looked at the sulking look on his little brother's face and with a snickering smile, leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"Cheer up Case."

Brax gently tapped Casey's legs, "Come on, I wanna see this great book you made," Brax encouraged and with book in hand, Brax wrapped his arms around Casey opened the pages.

Casey then began showing Brax his cut-outs. "This page is for animals; see the cheetah, elephant, dog, and mouse?" Casey asked quietly.

Brax nodded with a proud smile, motivating Casey to cheer up some and continue.

"And this page is places, but I don't know their names, and this one is types of objects; see Brax?" Casey asked; glancing sideways at his brother.

"I see Casey, that's very good. You did all this by yourself; cut the pictures and glued them?"

"Ah huh," Casey answered proudly; shifting on Brax's lap and swinging his legs against Brax's knees.

Heath sat back watching, smiling at Casey's enthusiasm on life. _That kid loves everything,_ Heath thought.

Casey flipped through a few more pages before Cheryl came out to the living room and announced dinner was ready. Casey sat next to Brax on one side, Cheryl sat at one end, and Heath sat at the other end, next to Casey.

While everyone ate hungrily, Casey picked at his dinner; shoveling the mushrooms to the side of his plate, or leaning over and throwing them onto Brax's plate. Brax gave his brother a look but Casey continued to pick out the mushrooms and put them onto Brax's plate.

"Stop being so fussy and eat your dinner, Casey," Cheryl ordered.

"But I don't like these black things; they're gross!" Casey whined.

"Well just eat around them before your dinner gets cold," Cheryl spoke.

Heath reached over with his fork and picked off Casey's plate, when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, that's mine!" Casey yelled.

"It's a mushroom Case; you want it back?" Heath teased and opened his mouth wide.

"Heath, quit being rude and eat properly!" Cheryl said firmly.

Heath closed his mouth and sat back in his chair.

Casey quickly scoffed at his pasta, chicken, and sauce, once he'd picked out the mushrooms, though he still lagged behind his Mum and brothers who had just about finished. Brax cleared his and Cheryl's plate from the table and sat back down.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you boys that I've got a surprise for you," Brax announced.

Heath glanced at his brother, hoping it was something big and Casey who was munching on his dinner also looked up.

"Well seeing as I've been saving up for a while, I wanted to treat you boys to a movie at the theatre tomorrow," Casey's eyes lit up with excitement and he scooped up the last of his dinner.

"Awesome! Do we get to pick the movie?" Heath asked.

"Yes, within reason Heath," Heath smirked; he already knew which movie he wanted to see, it was a new action movie called, Indestructo.

"Heath, get Casey ready for bed," Brax instructed, clearing away the dishes.

"Come on Shorty, let's get your jarmies on," Heath said gently, tapping Casey's shoulder.

Casey ran up to Cheryl and hugged her, "Night Mum."

"Goodnight Casey."

"Brax, are you gonna read to me tonight?" Casey asked.

"Aren't you getting a little old for bedtime stories, Case?" Heath asked.

Casey saddened; he loved Brax reading to him at night, he certainly didn't want that taken away from him because he was too old.

"Casey can have a story if he wants, Heath. Get dressed first Casey then you can pick out a book for me to read," Brax responded.

Casey ran off to his room with Heath following behind. Casey sat comfortably in his bed as Brax cozied next to him with the book he had chosen, 'Gumdrops of the forest'.

"Fredrick walked down the path..." Brax continued where he had left off from last time, until he was interrupted.

"I'm really excited about the movies tomorrow Brax," Casey smiled.

"I know mate, but you need to calm down or you won't be able to sleep," Brax continued on with the story, "And came across an unusual bush in the forest he had never seen before; he knew he would have to tell his team back at the camp..."

"Thank you Brax," Casey mumbled; gazing up at his brother, gripping his arms around his older brother's, for comfort.

Brax smiled and patted Casey's hand. "That's alright Casey but just relax now, if you keep interrupting I can't read properly to you."

Casey shook his head, "Please keep going, I wanna know what happens."

Brax read another chapter in the book before Casey started to yawn and Brax put the book away, tucking in his brother and heading out of the room.


	24. Day at the movies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all so much for your support; much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy this short chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 24 -** **Day at the movies**

The following morning Casey and Heath were at the kitchen table, anxiously awaiting their day at the movies.

"When are we going Brax?" Casey asked; bouncing around in his chair.

"We can leave about ten-thirty okay, so we can catch an eleven o'clock show," Brax responded.

When the brothers got to the theatre, Casey was tugging Brax's hand with excitement, as his eyes gazed around the big theatre at all the big cardboard cut outs and posters of the current movies.

"So boys, what do you wanna see?" Brax asked.

"I vote Indestructo!" Heath announced.

"Ah Heath, no; that is not a movie for Casey; in fact it's not really a movie for you," Brax said.

"Why?" Heath questioned.

"Because it's a sixteen plus movie."

"So I'm almost sixteen," Heath defended.

"Almost isn't good enough, besides that's in two years Heath."

"Well I don't want to sit through one of Casey's baby movies!"

"I'm not a baby!" Casey snapped.

"Boys please; Casey what would you like to see?"

"Um, can we see Fido's miracle mission, or The Elves of Bumbletown?"

Heath rolled his eyes, "I'm not watching either of those!"

"How about we pick something we'd all enjoy, huh? I say we go with Dragon's Realm. It's suitable for Case and has some action in it for you," Brax said; facing Heath.

Heath groaned, "Fine, but I still think I should be allowed to see Indestructo."

"You will; in two years. We are seeing a movie together Heath, end of story," Brax paid for the tickets and walked away from the stand.

"Can I hold my ticket please, Brax?" Casey asked.

Brax handed Casey his child ticket. "Don't lose it okay?"

"Can we at least have popcorn?" Heath complained.

"What's a movie without popcorn?" Brax smirked and gave his brother some money.

"Case and I will wait for you; grab some drinks too!" Brax called.

Casey ran off around the theatre and was on his way upstairs to the cinema.

"Casey, stop and wait!" Brax yelled.

Casey came back down and stood next to his brother.

"I know you're eager mate, but don't run off," Brax explained.

Heath came back holding two large drinks in each hand, a bucket of popcorn in his arms and a bottle of juice tucked to his side.

"Went all over with the popcorn, Heath?" Brax asked sarcastically, as he glanced at the over-sized bucket.

"Well gotta have the best," Heath smirked.

"Yay: popcorn!" Casey shrieked and bounced around; trying to reach up and grab some.

"Nuh-ah, it's all mine," Heath teased, turning his back on his little brother.

Casey whined and tried to reach up again, only for Heath to continue turning away and laughing.

"Just wait until the movie. Casey, can you carry your drink for me?" Brax asked, handing Casey his juice.

Brax took the remaining drinks from Heath and the three made their way up the stairs to the screening room.

Casey sat in between his brothers; Heath on the right and Brax on the left. He swung his legs furiously and bounced in his seat with excitement. Casey had never remembered going to the movies before. Brax gently placed his hand on Casey's knee to settle him.

The three brothers watched the movie and munched on their popcorn, with the occasion at the start of the movie when the ads were showing and Heath was teasing Casey.

Heath was holding the popcorn away, sprinkling some on Casey's lap. After Casey finished picking the popcorn off his shorts, he tossed it back at Heath, who laughed softly. The two continued this game while waiting for the movie to start.

"You got it down my shirt, Case," Heath whispered, digging his hand into his shirt to retrieve the popcorn.

Casey giggled. "You got it on my shorts!" he shrieked.

"Sshh boys, there are other people in this theatre too. Can't I take either of you anywhere without you teasing one another or mucking around?" Brax whispered.

"Heath started it," Casey was quick to point out.

Heath shrugged, "It's hard to resist. That's what little brother's are for."

Heath then tossed a small handful of popcorn at his older brother. Brax stared at Heath with an unimpressed look; hiding the smirk trying to escape. Casey burst out laughing as popcorn fell down his big brother's shoulders.

"I'll get you for that; just you wait," Brax teased.

Casey picked off some of the popcorn from Brax's clothes and popped it into his mouth.

"Casey, don't eat those," Brax scowled.

"Ha, that's as good as the five second rule," Heath smart-mouthed, shoving his face full of popcorn.

Casey let out continuous giggles as he became more and more boisterous and excited.

"Casey, settle down," Brax whispered sternly.

Casey tried to sit quietly but couldn't hold his laughter in as he pointed to his big brother.

"What?" Brax asked.

Casey climbed onto the seat and picked a few pieces of popcorn out of Brax's hair.

"I wouldn't have told him that Case," Heath stated.

"I bet you wouldn't have," Brax responded to his brother and took the popcorn from Casey's hand, tossing it aside onto the floor.

"Litterbug," Heath mumbled.

"What?"

"I said litterbug, you tossed the popcorn on the floor."

Brax shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Says the one throwing it around."

"Nah, that was Case," Heath joked.

"Hey, was not!" Casey protested.

The screening room went dark. "Look the movie's about to start so settle down," Brax instructed.

Casey plopped himself back into his chair and the three watched their movie.

Walking back home from the theatre, Casey couldn't stop talking about the movie as he swung Brax's hand in his.

"Did you see when that guy Arganon was fighting with the dragon and how the other dragons saved the baby one?" Casey yelled.

Brax smiled at his little brother's excitement while Heath rolled his eyes.

"We were there Case. I can't believe I had to sit through that movie," Heath complained.

Brax gave Heath a shove. "Don't pretend you didn't like it; I saw you smiling," Brax teased.

"Yeah, smiling at how dumb it was," Heath shot back.

" _Sure,_ you liked it but you just don't want to admit it," Brax teased.

Heath huffed, "Fine I liked it."

"Haha: gotcha!" Brax laughed, in which Heath was not impressed at all.

Casey gave his brother a poke.

"Does that make you a baby because you liked the movie?" Casey said, in a cheeky tone.

Brax laughed and Heath's eyes widened.

"Ore! I'll get you; calling me a baby! Come 'ere!" Heath exclaimed and reached for Casey, who quickly ran off, giggling and screaming.

"Heath, be careful near the road!" Brax yelled.

"Don't worry bro, just gonna teach the little guy a lesson!" Heath yelled and finally caught up with his baby brother, grabbing his arms tight around Casey's waist and lifting him off the ground.

"Rar! Now what'cha gonna do?" Heath teased, as Casey shrieked and squirmed.

"Who's the baby?" Heath asked, ticking his brother, while holding him in the air.

"You," Casey choked out between gasps.

"Who's the baby?" Heath teased again.

Casey was screaming and thrashing his legs out, trying to get out of his brother's torturous grip.

"Heath; go easy will ya," Brax commented.

"I will once he tells me who the baby is."

Casey was gasping now and almost in tears from laughter and screaming so much from being tickled.

"Ok...ay! Ok...ay! You're not...a bay...by Hea...th!" Casey screamed out.

"Yeah, so who is?"

Casey didn't answer, so Heath hoisted him up and spun him around; poking his abdomen.

"Hea...th!" Casey whined. "Me! Me!"

Heath laughed and settled his tickling. "And who's the most awesome?"

Heath was ready to poke Casey again. Casey gasped, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Br...ax," Casey sputtered.

"Hahaha, he's got you there mate!" Brax laughed; slapping Heath on the back.

Heath frowned. "Well that's an insult," he said jokingly.

"Br...ax isn't mean to me."

Heath gasped, "Oi, I'm not mean to ya Case, I'm just being ya big brother."

Heath picked Casey up and spun around in circles.

"Heath, that's enough now. Casey's just eaten a heap of popcorn, and so have you, and I certainly don't want to be cleaning up puke all afternoon," Brax said.

Heath stopped and set Casey on the ground, laughing. Casey stumbled a bit from being dizzy and wiped his eyes also taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Aw don't cry Case," Heath teased.

Casey frowned and gently slapped his brother.

"I'm not crying! Your tickling made my eyes water!" Casey yelled.

Heath burst out laughing and ruffled Casey's hair.

"Come here, ya sook."

Heath pulled Casey into his side for a big brotherly hug.

"Don't squash him now, Heath," Brax joked.

"Sheesh; can't do nothin'," Heath complained, in a playful tone and pulled away, "Just keep telling me I'm your awesome big bro, Shorty."

Heath turned around and skipped backwards. Brax rolled his eyes.

"You okay Case?" he asked, while placing a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder.

Casey nodded, wiping his face clean.

"You want a piggy back home?" Brax asked.

Casey's face lit up with excitement again. Brax kneeled down and helped Casey climb onto his back.

"You holding on tight, Case?"

"Ah huh," Casey replied.

"Alright, off we go, but one thing; just don't you puke on me, huh?" Brax laughed.

Casey giggled and rested his chin on the top on Brax's head.

"Catch up to Heath, Brax!" Casey instructed.

Brax took off into a gently run, being mindful of his brother and chased after Heath, with Casey continuing to giggle the entire way.


	25. Sand wars

**Chapter 25 – Sand Wars**

 **Casey 7, Heath 14 ½, Brax 19**

Brax, Heath, and Casey made themselves comfortable at the beach. Brax and Heath had brought their surf boards while Casey had brought along a bucket and spade to play in the sand as Brax did not want Casey out in the water without his assistance, until he was older.

"Right, I'm going in," Heath stated as he ran off into the surf.

Brax was placing down his towel.

"Can we build sandcastles together?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled and sat down on the sand next to Casey and Heath lay down on the sand. Casey made his castles as creative as he could with moats and shells.

"It doesn't look right," Casey stated.

Brax winked at him and grabbing the bucket raced down to the water and scooped up some before running back to Casey and gently pouring the water into the open holes of the castles.

"There ya go Case: your castle's surrounded by water now."

Casey smiled and crawled around on the sand scooping up more to create more masterpieces. Heath was getting bored of sitting on the sand while his older and younger brother mucked around making castles and creatures neither of them even knew what they were.

Heath glanced up and saw a young female around his age walk across the edge of the water. He gave a smile at her and when she had walked away Heath stood up.

"Um, I'm just gonna go get something to drink."

"Alright mate," Brax replied, not glancing up to look at Heath.

After a while Brax started to tickle and wrestle Casey on the sand. Casey escaped and ran off screaming, with Brax chasing close behind laughing. Brax caught up with Casey and scooped him up with one arm around his waist and swings him around before flipping him over his shoulder and running towards the water.

"Brax, Brax: put me down!" Casey protested as he choked on a laugh.

Brax laughed, "Nup, I got you now."

Brax carefully dropped Casey into the water. Casey splashed about and flicked water at Brax. Brax gave a smirk and grabbed Casey around the waist. The two brothers swam back to the shore and Casey ran back up to their spot.

"Brax I'm hungry, where's Heath?"

"I don't know mate," Brax replied drying himself off.

"Can I go look for him?" Casey asked eagerly as he started to run off, still dripping wet from the water.

"Just don't you go wandering off along the beach where I can't see you; you don't see Heath you come back," Brax told him.

"Ah huh," Casey replied happily as he ran off down the beach.

"Casey, I mean it!" Brax yelled out.

* * *

Casey didn't get far when he saw Heath talking to a girl on the sand. Casey smiled, wanting to have some fun and play with his big brother.

Casey quickly dashed back to his spot on the beach and without Brax noticing, Casey snatched his sand bucket and ran back to where Heath was and snuck up behind him with his bucket full of sand.

Casey ran up to Heath and dumped the sand over his head and let out a laugh, however Heath let out an annoyed yell, and the girl shrieked.

"What the hell? I'm so sorry," Heath apologized to the girl who had a look of disgust as she wiped sand off her top and skirt.

Heath turned to glare at where the sand had come from and saw his little brother behind him looking sheepishly.

"Casey!" Heath yelled.

"I got to go," the girl stated as she stood up.

"Wait, I didn't even get your number," Heath called.

"That's not necessary," the girl replied; briskly walking away.

Heath was annoyed he had lost a potential girlfriend. Heath glared back at Casey who gave a smile, but Heath wasn't impressed.

"You're gonna get it!"

Heath quickly got up and Casey took off running as fast as he could back to the beach spot.

"Casey, you get back here!" Heath yelled.

Casey dumped the bucket when he was meters away from their spot and ran straight into Brax.

"Oomph!" Brax groaned as he felt a small force smash into his back and grab his waist.

Brax held his hand around. "Casey?" Brax asked in confusion.

Casey whined and pointed to Heath running up the beach with sand covering his face.

"Come here you little brat!" Heath yelled.

"Heath, what's going on?" Brax asked.

"Oh is that how you wanna play it?" Heath questioned, seeing Casey hiding into Brax as much as possible.

"Why don't you ask him?" Heath replied and quickly picked up a handful of sand and tossed it at Casey's chest.

"Ak!" Casey screamed and turned his face into Brax's back.

"Heath, don't throw sand at Casey like that!" Brax scolded with a frown.

"He started it!" Heath pointed to Casey. "He dumped a whole bucket of sand over my head when I was with a girl. Look at me!" Heath exclaimed.

"That does not mean you go acting like a child and toss sand back," Brax scolded and looked down at Casey.

"Casey, did you dump that sand on Heath?"

Casey shrugged.

"Tell me the truth Casey," Brax warned.

"I was only playing," Casey whispered.

"Playing or not, you do not throw sand at people like that, you know better. Now apologize to Heath," Brax ordered.

Casey let go of Brax and stared at Heath. "I'm sorry."

Brax bent down to pick up the towel and Heath smirked at Casey, beckoning him over to him with his finger. Casey didn't move so Heath made a grab for him and held him tight in his arms in a wrestling hug.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily did ya?" Heath teased.

Casey struggled in Heath's arms. Heath leaned down to grab a full handful of sand and pulling back the waist of Casey's pants dumped the sand down the back and released Casey.

"How do you like it?"

Casey screamed and whined, trying to shake the sand out of his shorts.

"Get it out!" Casey cried out.

Brax turned around hearing Casey's protests.

"Heath: what did you do?" Brax demanded, watching his baby brother fiddling with the back of his shorts.

"Heath put sand down my pants!" Casey whined and gave Heath an angry scowl before giving a hard kick in the sand, flicking up sand at Heath.

"Hey, hey, hey; don't do that," Brax scolded, resting a hand on Casey's shoulder.

Heath snickered at Casey's outburst, only angering the young boy more. Casey grunted and kicked the sand again.

"I told you not to do that," Brax repeated sternly.

Casey folded his arms shuffling his feet.

"Let's get this packed up so we can get us some food," Brax said.

"Not hungry!" Casey sulked, feeling the uncomfortable rough sand in his backside and front half that would not go away.

"Casey you just said that you were," Brax said with a sigh.

"Well I'm not now!" Casey snapped, shoving his hand down the back of his pants to alleviate the discomfort.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey giving him a warning to tone down his tantrum and noticed the young boy with his hand awkwardly down his pants, scratching his butt.

"Casey, take your hand out of your pants; that's not nice," Brax ordered, glancing around to see if anyone was looking at them.

Casey whined but slowly did as Brax asked.

"Don't put your hand down there Casey, we'll have to wash your hands," Brax explained softly.

"Don't be such a crying sook Case! It's just sand. It ain't gonna hurt ya!" Heath said; aggrevating Casey and causing the sulking boy to pick up a handleful of sand and hurl it at his brother.

"But my butt's itchy and feels gritty!" Casey whined in a yell.

Heath gave a laugh at Casey's dramatics. "Whingy sook," Heath teased.

Casey growled and sulked further.

"Alright: enough both of you. Don't spoil a good day with arguing. We'll forget about something to eat so we can get straight home and you can have first wash Case. Come on."

Brax turned towards his brothers and caught Casey with his hand down his pants again, this time scratching the front vigorously.

"Casey, stop it," Brax scolded, feeling slightly embarrassed at his brother's inappropriate behaviour, as onlookers passed by.

Brax went to pull Casey's arm out, only for Casey to protest and whine; forcing his hand against his brother's pull to scratch himself further.

"Digging to the great barrier reef there Case," Heath joked.

Brax huffed and with a hard yank, pulled Casey's arm out of his pants and fixed his shorts. Heath stood by smirking at Casey's fussing until Brax gave him a glare.

"Shut up Heath," Brax warned.

"What? I was just talking about an iconic Aussie place," Heath replied.

"I know what you meant, now shut it," Brax said, to which Heath rolled his eyes and went about minding his own business; grabbing his surfborad off the sand.

Brax held Casey's wrist as they walked up the beach to make sure Casey keep his hands away from inappropriate areas. Arriving at the top Brax rinsed off Casey's hands.

After Brax finished packing the car, he ushered Casey in the middle and got in the driver's side while Heath jumped into the passenger side. Casey fidgeted in his seat, while Brax drove home.

"Quit it Casey! Your squirming is bloody annoying," Heath huffed.

"You said a naughty word! Brax, Heath said a naughty word!" Casey announced and poked Heath.

Brax glared at his brothers.

"I did not squirrel features," Heath teased.

"Did too!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, Heath: settle down," Brax said.

Casey sat quietly and wriggled again. Heath leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Looks like you got ants in your pants; hate to be you," Heath smirked.

Casey frowned and tried to grab at Heath's head to hit him.

"Don't Casey!" Heath exclaimed and pinched Casey on the arm.

Casey let out a frustrated moan and kicked his leg, hitting Heath hard in the shin.

"Ah!" Heath let out a yell that alerted Brax to glance in his direction.

As soon as Heath rubbed the pain from his leg he scowled at Casey and in immediate retaliation slapped Casey's bare thigh hard.

"Ow!" Casey yelled at the sting and rubbed his thigh; fighting back the tears.

"You're not allowed to hit me!" Casey screamed.

"Heath hit me Brax!" Casey whined.

"Stop dobbing Case!" Heath snapped back.

"Heath, Casey! Will you stop it!" Brax admonished.

"Well serves you right for kicking me!" Heath taunted as he rubbed his shin again.

Casey stuck his tongue out at Heath.

"Yeah: do that again and I'll pull it out of your mouth," Heath threatened.

Casey frowned at Heath and defiantly stuck his tongue out again. Heath moved towards Casey to grab his mouth and Casey shrieked and moved away, bumping into Brax.

Brax swerved the car, causing his brothers to slide back over to their side, giving them a shock over the reaction. Brax slowed down and pulled over, glaring at his two brothers.

"Do you two want me to have a crash?"

Heath barely shook his head and Casey stared down shamefully.

"The both of you cut it out right now, or you can spend the afternoon in your rooms! This kind of arguing makes me rethink taking you boys to the beach for a fun day was a mistake!" Brax glared at both his brothers in turn.

"Heath: if you don't leave Casey alone, you can find yourself grounded for the next two days and you Casey, you will get your wash when we get home, so stop fidgeting, and if you don't settle down, you won't be allowed TV for the rest of the day; understood?" Brax said sternly.

"Yes; sorry bro," Heath mumbled while Casey nodded.

"Now can I get back to driving home?" Brax demanded.

Heath nor Casey didn't answer and sat silently. Heath went back to staring out the window and Casey played with his fingers on his lap.

It wasn't long before Heath and Brax heard a choked sniffle and turned to see Casey reaching his arm up to wipe his eyes. Brax took his left hand off the wheel to squeeze Casey's shoulder.

"Case, what's wrong?" Brax asked gently.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

Heath went back into protective brother mode and gently nudged Casey.

"Don't cry kiddos."

"Are you upset because I yelled at you?" Brax asked as he tried to look at Casey's face.

Casey shrugged. Heath leaned closer to Casey.

"Brax yelled at me too but you don't see me cryin'. Cheer up Case."

Casey shook his head. "I was only playing with you when I threw sand at you but you were mean putting sand in my pants and you kept teasing me, and I don't want to be in trouble," Casey mumbled.

Brax rubbed Casey's shoulder. "Casey, you're not in trouble."

"But you said..." Casey replied looking up to Brax. He hadn't gotten the chance to finish when Heath gave him a nudge.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Shorty, I didn't mean too. I was just messing with ya, you know, big brother stuff. I guess I took it too far huh?" Heath gave Casey a smile.

Casey looked up at Heath and wiped his eyes.

"Hey cheer up now," Heath said to Casey and pulled his arm out of the seatbelt and wrapped it around Casey's shoulders.

"How about when we get home, we can play some video games and I'll even let you win some. How does that sound?" Heath asked, trying to cheer Casey up.

Casey shrugged and turned to Brax. "Can I Brax?"

Brax gave Casey a smile and brushed his hand over his cheek.

"First you gotta take your bath." Casey nodded and turned back to Heath.

"I'll play as long as I win some."

Heath scoffed. "Maybe that was a stupid suggestion," Heath mumbled.

Brax gave a laugh and glanced over at his brothers, "You said it."

* * *

Brax pulled into the driveway and Heath and Casey hopped out, ready to head straight inside.

"Oi: I ain't carrying all the stuff in," Brax called out.

Heath went back to the car and pulled his surfboard out and walked inside.

"Well thank you," Brax said sarcastically, he still had his board, towels, and Casey's things to take in.

Brax handed down Casey's bucket and spade. "Go take that in Case please."

Casey went inside and Brax followed in last. Cheryl was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Hi boys."

"Hi Mum," Brax greeted.

Casey went over to Cheryl and gave her a hug.

"How's my baby boy?"

"I'm great thanks Mum," Heath replied.

Cheryl gave Heath a look and stroked Casey's hair.

"Heath put sand down my pants Mum, and hit me too," Casey told Cheryl and pointed to his thigh that had the remains of a pale pinkish mark.

"Ore Case, ya dobber," Heath teased.

Cheryl glared at Heath. "Have you not been told time and time again Heath not to hurt your brother?"

"You should hear what he did to me, Mum!"

Cheryl turned back to Casey.

"Heath started it, Mum," Casey mumbled his lie.

"You sure spin some stories, Case."

"Don't worry about it Mum; it's all good," Brax confirmed, not wanting any tension between his brothers and Mum.

"What's a little brother for if ya can't tease 'em, anyway?" Heath commented, finishing the conversation.

Cheryl just shook her head.

After putting down his surfboard Brax approached Casey.

"Go and wait in the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute to run your bath."

Casey went off as told.

"You alright Mum?" Brax asked.

"Fine Darryl: just fine."

Brax walked out towards the bathroom to attend to Casey while Heath went to his bedroom.

When Casey was all clean and in his pajamas, he ran to find Heath.

"Heath, can we play games now?"

Heath got off his bed. "Yeah, after I have a quick shower," Heath replied and walked towards the bathroom.

"Okay."

Casey sat on the couch swinging his feet waiting for Heath to play video games. Casey watched Brax tidy up the equipment and toys they had taken to the beach. Heath came out of the bathroom and set up the game console.

"Alright Casey, what game did you pick?"

Casey hopped off the couch and picked his favourite dueling racing game and gave it to Heath. Casey and Heath laughed as they played the game, Heath deliberately losing to keep his promise to Casey.

After Brax had taken a shower he sat down on the couch with his brothers.

"How's the game going?" Brax asked.

"I'm winning!" Casey beamed, smiling at his big brother.

"Only because I'm letting you win," Heath said, nudging Casey.

"Nuh-ah," Casey replied.

Brax gave a smile. "Can I have a turn?" Brax asked.

Casey gave a nod and handed the controller to him. Brax got right into the game and Heath played his hardest.

"Go Brax!" Casey yelled.

"Hey, what about cheering me on?" Heath exclaimed.

"But Brax is on my team so if he wins, I win!" Casey yelled.

Heath scoffed.

"Mum! Brax and I are winning!" Casey yelled as Cheryl walked through the room and into the kitchen.

"That's great Casey," Cheryl replied quietly.

After a long tiring struggle Brax finally won just by a slither.

"That's it for me now," Brax said placing the controller on the table.

"I think I like playing on my own anyway, with you two ganging up on me," Heath stated.

Brax stood up and ruffled Heath's hair. "Suck it up Heath."

"Brax, where are you going?" Casey asked.

"Just gonna help Mum with dinner," Brax replied.

"Can I help?" Casey asked.

"Sure Champ, but only with what I say you can," Brax replied.

"Uh-huh," Casey nodded.

"Come on then."

Casey stood up from the couch in a flash and chased after Brax.

"Finally," Heath whispered and changed the video game before sitting back down to play his own game.


	26. A Camping we will go

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **An incredible thank you for the huge support on my last chapter: SammyFranks, Helloisthay, Bella Lilac, Guest, fanficforyou, BluePeacocke, Gillian Kearney Fan (twice) and, Fanfiction.79**

 **Also thank you to everyone continuing to read; I hope you enjoy the next several chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. :D**

 **A special thank you goes to the wonderful author,** **BluePeacocke** **who inspired my writing for the next few chapters from the idea of the boys camping. :)**

 ***So sorry this chapter went off track a bit and is super long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – A Camping we will go**

 **Casey 8, Heath 15 ½, Brax 20**

Brax was working in the outdoor section of the supermarket when he let his mind wander: thinking how nice it would be to have some brotherly time with just him, Heath and Casey in the great outdoors.

Heath and Brax had gone camping with mates once before when Casey was just a toddler of four years old. Heath had spent most of the two days pulling pranks with his mates; while Brax did everything he could to learn the facts of wilderness survival.

Brax had come out of the trip more knowledgeable but Heath was left laughing over the fun he'd had with his mates and had not learned a thing; however in the end it was Casey who'd suffered the most from his brothers going on the camping trip.

Brax remembered coming home and seeing his Mum beside herself, looking washed out and exhausted. When Brax had asked what was wrong he barely had a chance to hear an answer when a very tired Casey came over to him, rubbing his tired eyes and crying.

Brax had picked Casey up and the young boy had clung on tight to his big brother like a koala. When Brax had finally heard the explanation, he came to the conclusion never to leave his baby brother's side again.

Cheryl told him that after they'd left and because Casey was still having his mid-afternoon nap and didn't get the chance to say goodbye; Brax and Heath having given him a kiss then leaving, Casey had woken up wanting to play with his brothers.

Unable to listen to reason and not understanding that Heath and Brax had gone on a camping trip, Casey had cried and cried; screaming for his brothers. Cheryl had told her eldest boys that no amount of cuddling or comfort settled Casey and he'd pulled a shocker of a tantrum: kicking, screaming, crying, and thrashing, that lasted on and off for hours.

Cheryl couldn't leave Casey out of her sight to calm down in case he trashed things or hurt himself. He didn't sleep, was grumpy and sulky, and made a fuss with everything Cheryl offered to him.

Cheryl had been pushed to her patience limit, becoming frustrated with her youngest's behaviour in which even a few gentle whacks on the backside didn't shock him out of his ghastly tantrums. Cheryl used all her might to hold the struggling boy in her lap trying to calm him, but all he wanted was his big brothers.

What had upset Casey the most; which was hard for such a young boy to understand, was that Casey was thoroughly convinced that his big brothers had left him and were not coming back because he'd been naughty and spilt his cereal on them by accident that morning.

Cheryl was left trying to convince Casey that his incoherant mumbles of his brother's leaving him was not true, but until Casey felt his brother's comfort again he wasn't believing anything; and Heath and Brax were gone for two nights.

Needless to say Casey followed his brothers around everywhere when they'd come home. They weren't even able to use the bathroom without Casey being determined to go in with them but Casey's persistence wasn't appreciated by the two older brothers, leading Casey to hit his little fists against the door in protest to his brother's telling him no; it was finally settled with Casey having to talk to them through the door for reassurance.

Casey clung onto Heath's leg, not caring he was dragged around or Heath struggled to walk; all until Heath had enough and shoved Casey away, causing the young boy to attach himself further to Brax. Brax of course hadn't minded; he'd missed his brother and took to Casey's hugs and sticking to him like glue with pride.

Despite Brax putting Casey to bed that night, Casey continued to make a fuss; not wanting to leave Brax's side and kept running out of his room after his brother, begging to stay with him and crying.

Cheryl of course, feeling tired groaned not wanting another sleepless night with Casey's tantrums. Brax finally stopped trying to put Casey in his own bed and suggested what Casey wanted all along: to sleep with him. Casey had latched himself onto his big brother and Brax had taken him into his room. Squeezing together in Brax's slightly large single bed, Casey slept soundly; comforted by his loving big brother.

Having now been four years since that camping incident, Brax wondered whether it would be fun this time if Casey came along. Brax finished up his shift and couldn't wait to make his suggestion to his brothers.

* * *

When Brax had gotten home, Casey and Heath were playing on the video console.

"Brax!" Casey happily greeted.

"Ha; you lose!" Heath cheered.

"Shouldn't have turned around to greet Brax," Heath teased.

Casey pulled a face at his older brother and Heath was quick to ruffle Casey's hair and give him a playful shove.

"You two had a good day?" Brax asked.

"Yep!" Casey shouted.

"Yeah, I did, but not as great as his," Heath stated sarcastically; pointing towards his little brother, making fun of his excitement.

"Well have I got a suggestion for you two," Brax smiled and slided himself onto an armchair in the living room.

"Hi Darryl; are you okay?" Cheryl greeted; walking into the living room from down the hall.

"Hi Mum; yeah I'm good. I was just gonna tell Heath and Casey what I was thinking of doing with them," Brax answered.

Cheryl raised her brow and stood nearby, fixing up some ordaments.

"Tell us, tell us, Brax!" Casey shrieked and bounced on the couch.

Brax laughed at his brother's excitement and hoped he was keen on his idea. Heath pushed Casey down with his hand firmly resting on his shoulder, in which Casey gave his brother a look.

"You don't have to be so...enthusiastic," Heath groaned.

"Heath's right Case; settle down and I'll tell ya."

"Yay!" Casey cheered more quietly and clapped his hands.

Brax turned to each of his brothers, and Mum in turn before explaining.

"Well I was thinking: how would you two like to go on a camping trip? It'll just be for one night, on a Saturday. We'd leave on the Saturday and come home late afternoon Sunday," Brax suggested with a smile.

Casey's eyes went wide and he sported a massive grin that could almost reach off his face and he nodded furiously; not that Casey had any idea what camping was about but the idea of Brax taking him somewhere that sounded fun was what enticed the boy. Heath however rolled his eyes, unimpressed by Brax's news and suggestion.

"Is that okay with you, Mum?" Brax asked, wanting to run the idea by their Mum first.

Casey's gaze immediately turned to his mother's.

"Please Mum, please!" Casey begged. "I want to go," Casey pleaded.

Heath scoffed, "You won't like it Case."

Heath's mumbling was unheard with Casey's continous begging as he bounced on the couch on his knees beside his brother. Brax gently gave Casey's leg a tap.

"Sit down and calm down, 'ey."

Casey pouted as he sat down but still continued to swing his legs wildly and stare at his Mum, doing his best to hold back another plea to go.

Cheryl shrugged, "It's up to you Darryl. If you want to take them camping then that is fine by me, as long as they stay safe."

"Yay!" Casey screamed and lunged into Brax's arms.

"Whoa: easy Case," Brax laughed, grabbing Casey in his arms.

Cheryl walked off back towards the bedrooms to tidy up and Brax set Casey back on the couch. Casey immediately got up and chased after Brax pestering him about the camping trip.

"When are we going? What do we do? What happens when we camp?"

"One question at a time, Case and I don't know yet," Brax laughed.

Heath by now had gotten off the couch and was checking his phone.

"Well when will we go then?" Casey pressed.

"Casey, I just said I don't know," Brax replied calmly.

"I know you're excited but please do not pester me about when we can go. I will sort it all out and let you know," Brax said firmly; stopping Casey from asking again.

Casey shuffled his feet on the floor but still couldn't control the excited fluttering in his stomach.

"I don't know why you're so excited for Casey; last time we had a camping trip you cried," Heath teased.

Casey pouted, "I did not!"

Heath nodded and smirked, "Yes you did."

"I want to go Brax," Casey whined.

"You can go Casey. Heath, Casey was only four years old and he didn't even come with us," Brax stated.

Casey turned towards Heath and pulled a face that Brax had stood up for him.

"Ya still cried and boy did you throw a tanty," Heath teased, snickering.

Casey grumbled and crossed his arms; cranky that Heath was teasing him.

"Ha, look at you now; sulking and being a sook," Heath laughed.

"I'm not sulking or being a sook!" Casey yelled, with a deep scowl on his face.

Casey shuffled over towards Brax for protection. "Brax?" Casey mumbled.

"What Casey?"

"Heath is teasing me, about camping and saying I'm being a sook," Casey mumbled.

"Ore don't whinge on me Casey; ya little dobber!" Heath yelled.

"I know what he said Case, but you don't listen to him."

Cheryl entered back into the room and glanced at her boys.

"I heard arguing. If you boys want to go camping I don't want to hear any squabbling," Cheryl warned.

"I got it sorted Mum," Brax assured.

Heath huffed and walked off into his room.

"Brax, what's camping like?" Casey asked.

"Well it's fun to be out in the great outdoors, we'll get to sleep under the stars and listen to nature," Brax explained.

Casey smiled as his mind drifted off into images of sleeping outside under the stars. Brax flopped down on the couch and grabbed the video console controller and began playing space wars that his brothers had been playing earlier.

* * *

Within a few days Brax had organized the exact day they were to go camping: in a week's time.

"Mum, is it still okay that I borrow your car for the camping trip?" Brax called to his mother from the laundry room.

"That's fine Darryl, but just you be careful with it," Cheryl called back.

Brax smiled, "I will Mum, thanks."

"How long will you boys be away for again?" Cheryl asked.

Brax finally made his way out of the laundry and grabbed a dish towel to help dry the dinner dishes.

"Hopefully not at all," Heath mumbled from the living room, in response to his Mum's question.

Heath was not looking forward to this camping trip that Brax had planned.

"It's just one night, Mum. We'll leave on Saturday and come home Sunday afternoon," Brax reminded.

"That's only three more sleeps to go," Casey announced; swinging his legs and tapping his hands against the dinner table, in excitement, as he watched his Mum and brother.

Heath rolled his eyes, bored of his brother's constant badgering about the camping trip.

"Casey, please calm down, otherwise you'll be too hyper to get to sleep," Cheryl warned.

"But Mum, I'm so excited; I've never been camping before!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know, but you still have school tomorrow, so you need to have a good night sleep, or you won't go on any camping trip."

Casey kicked his legs in anger. "No, I wanna go," he whined.

"Well calm yourself; it's almost bedtime," Cheryl affirmed and Casey slowed down his fidgeting slightly.

"The time will come soon enough Case; don't you worry," Brax said, smiling at his brother.

When Heath and Casey had gone off to bed, Brax sat beside Cheryl on the couch. Cheryl smiled weakly at her eldest and rested a hand on Brax's knee.

"You're a good boy Darryl."

"Thanks Mum. Are you alright?" Brax asked with concern.

He knew his Mum had been tired and worn out for sometime and was aware that the stress of bills and almost having their electricity and gas cut off several times in the last few months, had put a strain on their struggling Mum.

Cheryl worked hard at the fisheries to pay for essentials for her boys but with economy down she was finding it harder and harder to have enough money. She kept a tough front for her boys but inside she was still weighed down by regret of being a bad mother, for she had a dream for her boys to have a good life; yet she was unable to provide for.

Despite her promise to keep clean from alcohol, Cheryl couldn't stop the urge for the occasional drink and gamble to calm her stress. Brax helped in any way he could and deciding on taking his brothers camping he thought would give their Mum a quiet weekend to herself without the hassle of cooking for them or dealing with Heath and Casey's constant bickering and fighting; which only seemed to increase more that Heath was in his mid teens and Casey was an excitable little boy.

"I'm okay Darryl; don't you worry about me," Cheryl replied.

Brax moved closer towards his Mum. "You don't have to hide from me Mum, I'm not Heath or Casey; you can tell me if something's wrong," Brax said softly.

Cheryl squeezed Brax's knee. "You're my son, Darryl; that is not your place," Cheryl said softly.

"You say it's not my place, but it is Mum," Brax said firmly.

Cheryl sighed and rested her hand on Brax's cheek. "Do any of you boys ever think I'm a bad mother?"

Brax was shocked. "No Mum; Heath, Casey and I all love you; sure we probobly drive you up the wall and those two don't listen, but we love you Mum," Brax affirmed and wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug.

"I know we do it tough but we try, and even after Dad left you still kept us all together, even if it meant you missed out on essentials for yourself," Brax spoke truthfully.

He remembered the times when Cheryl would go shopping with the boys and had to leave buying shampoo or shavers for herself, just so she could buy food and little treats for her boys; without her strong love she had for her boys Cheryl would be nothing, for she had nothing in her life worth living.

"You mediated our arguments, taught us right from wrong, and loved us when no-one else; even Dad, would."

"Thank you Darryl, that's nice to hear."

Brax pulled away and leaned back on the couch. "Are you still okay for me to take Heath and Casey away this weekend; it gives you a chance for peace and quiet," Brax smiled.

"Yes Darryl, that will be lovely, but if either of those boys cause any trouble for you I want to know about it, they are still my responsibilty," Cheryl said firmly, moving back to mother mode.

Brax smiled again. "I can handle it Mum, just make sure you'll be okay," Brax confirmed.

Cheryl leaned towards Brax and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Don't forget you are still my responsibility too, Darryl, so don't think I can't give you a talking to if you get smart with me."

Brax laughed, "I know Mum; you'll always be there to pull us into line if we needed it."

Cheryl gently patted Brax's knee again.

"I think I better get to bed; night Mum," Brax said, standing up from the couch.

Cheryl smiled, "Goodnight Darryl and thank you for lending an ear."

"Everyone needs one sometime, Mum; it's the least I could do."

Brax walked down the hall and gave a quick check on his brothers. Heath was asleep with an inappropriate magazine sprawled over his chest. Brax smirked and pulled the magazine from Heath's hands and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the naked pictures inside.

Tucking it under his arm he frowned at his younger brother, wondering how he'd gotten a hold of the inappropriate magazine. Brax concluded he was going to have to have a talk with his brother in the morning.

Brax went down to Casey's room; Casey still had his little green coloured frog light on because he was still afraid of going to sleep in the dark, so it was a comfort for him. Brax pulled the covers up to Casey's chest and leaned down, gently kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Casey; I love you." Brax then switched off the torch and headed to bed.

The following morning Casey and Cheryl were in the kitchen having breakfast, Brax was in his bedroom finishing getting ready for work, and Heath was just waking up, dragging himself out of bed.

As Heath stetched his arms high in the air he remembered he'd fallen asleep reading his 'explicit' magazine, but where was it? Heath leaned over to check under his bed to find nothing but his messy clothes and garbage.

Heath's heart jumped and he flew out of his bed, frantically looking; if he didn't find that magazine fast that only meant that someone had taken it and if someone had taken it; namely Casey, then Cheryl would find out and Heath would be grounded for a month.

Heath had to get that magazine back before his Mum found out. Heath growled and raced down the hall into the kitchen and gripped Casey's arm tight.

"Give it back you little brat and you had better keep your mouth shut, or I'll pound ya!" Heath warned.

Casey shrieked and his eyes widened in shock, not knowing what Heath was on about and the surprise of his brother's rough gesture made Casey's eyes fill with tears.

"Quite ya crying and just give it back or I'll tell Mum and you won't be allowed on the camping trip, cause you'll be grounded!"

"Tell Mum what; what is going on here?!" Cheryl demanded, returning to the kitchen to see the altercation with her youngest boys.

"I didn't take anything!" Casey screamed and started crying.

Cheryl frowned and moving quickly over towards her boys she slapped Heath's arm hard.

"Let go of your brother!"

Heath let Casey go and Casey immeditately pushed his remaining plate of toast away and rested his head on the table with his arms curled around his head, so he could cry.

Cheryl had her arms crossed, looking sternly at her boys. "What is it that Casey supposedly took, Heath?"

Casey shot his head up, "Mum I didn't! Don't let me stay home from camping," Casey whined.

"I am not stopping anyone from going yet; Heath?"

Heath sighed and looked down at Casey feeling guilty. "Just something that was important," Heath explained.

"Casey, did you take something from Heath's room?"

Casey shook his head, "I didn't go in there, or take anything; I swear."

"Mum he has to be lying because I don't have my important thing."

Brax had now overheard arguing and walked down the hall to investigate.

"Oi, what's all this?"

"Casey took something from my room and is lying about it!" Heath yelled.

Brax saw Casey crying at the table and he knew what Heath had been looking for. Pointing to his brother he yelled: "Oi, come with me!"

"Darryl, do you know about this?" Cheryl asked.

"I have an idea. Come on Heath, now."

Heath followed Brax back down to his room.

"I don't know why you're having a go at me; it's Casey's fault," Heath spat.

Brax turned around to glare at Heath, "Really?"

Brax moved to his draw and pulled out the magazine. "This what your looking for?"

Heath stared at the floor. "You took it?"

"Yes, I took it. Why on earth do you have a nude magazine in your room?" Brax demanded, throwing the magazine on the bed.

"What if Casey had found it? These kinds of images are not appropriate for him; they're not appropriate for you," Brax scolded.

Heath huffed but felt a sick pit in his stomach; he was so mean towards his little brother and it wasn't even his fault.

"Something wrong?" Brax asked, seeing his brother's still stance.

"I blamed Case only because he's always in my room pestering and touching my stuff."

"Well I suggest you get out there and apologize and make it quick because I have to get to work after I drop you and Casey to school."

Heath nodded and after having some time to think while he got dressed, Heath wandered back into the kitchen and rested his hand on Casey's back; Casey shrugged him off.

"Case I'm sorry I thought you'd taken something from my room."

"Leave me alone," Casey grumbled.

"Come on Case, I made a mistake; forgive your big bro, please?" Heath said playfully.

Casey looked up and saw Heath pulling a silly face to make him laugh. Casey cracked a smile and in turn caused Heath to smile.

"That's the way; best brothers again?" Heath asked, with his hand out in a fist. Casey bumped his fist against his brother and as quick as it started the brotherly spat was over.

Casey rubbed his eyes and Heath gave his brother a loving hug. Cheryl turned away from the sink and approached her boys.

"Now that you two have sorted out your differences, I don't want to hear anymore fighting because there is still a few days before the camping trip and I can still call if off," Cheryl warned.

Heath saw Casey's panicked look, he knew Casey was desperate to go even if he'd love not to go.

Heath wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder. "We won't Mum."

"Come on boys; hurry up, we got to go. Casey, go and brush your teeth and grab your backpack. Hurry up Heath!" Brax called, rushing out into the kitchen.

"Yeah alright; I ain't even had breakfast yet!" Heath yelled.

Brax rolled his eyes, "Well get a move on!"

Casey ran off to the bathroom and Heath quickly popped some toast on to cook and scoffed it down quickly before racing out of the house after his older brother, yelling out his goodbye to Cheryl. Casey gave his Mum a hug and raced out to the car where Brax was eagerly waiting.

On the way to school Casey was curious to know what Heath had been looking for.

"Heath, what was the important thing you were looking for?"

"Just a dirty magazine," Heath joked, knowing Casey wouldn't understand.

Brax glared at Heath's remark to which Heath smirked back at his brother. Casey had a furrowed eyebrow confused look on his face.

"Why was it dirty for?"

"I dropped it in the dirt," Heath replied, stirring his brother up.

"Oh; can't you wash it off?"

Heath and Brax burst out laughing while Casey sat confused.

"What?"

Heath ruffled Casey's hair, "You'll understand when you're older."

Brax pulled up outside the Primary school. "Have fun Case and be good."

Casey nodded, "I will, but I can't wait until the days over."

"Why's that?" Brax questioned.

"Because then there'd only be one more night until the camping trip!"

"You're real hung up on that trip, Case," Heath commented.

Brax drove off and dropped Heath at the high school then headed to work.

* * *

Saturday had come around quick and eight year old Casey couldn't contain his excitement, as he bounded down the hall into the living room with a look of sheer happiness.

Brax gave a laugh upon seeing his younger brother. "Settle down 'ey Case," Brax said with a smile.

"But Brax I'm excited; the day's finally here!" Casey beamed.

"Yeah alright; have you got everything packed?" Brax asked and Casey nodded.

Brax gave Casey a curious look, knowing his brother probably packed something he would not need.

"Go and get me your bag."

Casey rushed off and came back handing Brax his bag. Brax opened the bag and checked inside. Casey had packed everything he told him to: clean clothes, a tooth brush, and blanket.

Brax then pulled out something that Casey didn't need on a camping trip, a mini cordless video game console that Heath had handed down to him once he had gotten a more up-market techno gadget and didn't need what Heath called, 'kiddy games' anymore now he was grown up.

Brax frowned at Casey and held up the device. "Casey, I do not think you need this on a camping trip. I want you to put it back in your room please," Brax instructed.

"What if I get bored?" Casey asked with a frown.

Brax shook his head. "You won't, Champ. We're only going for one night, and there'll be lots of fun things to do. I want to teach you and Heath about surviving without the use of electronic devices. Now put it back," Brax explained.

Casey took the device from Brax's hand and headed back down to his room; almost bumping into Heath, who was fiddling with his mobile. Brax rolled his eyes. _As I was saying,_ Brax thought.

Heath glanced up at Brax. "Huh: what?" Heath said casually.

"I was just saying to Casey the purpose of this trip is to survive with no electronic devices. No mobile phone on this trip Heath," Brax said.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to go along on this trip? Can't you just take little Shorty," Heath pointed his thumb behind him as he heard Casey run back down the hall.

Casey jumped behind Heath and poked him. "I'm not a shorty!" Casey yelled.

Heath turned to his younger brother and raised his eyebrows in a face and went back to playing with his phone.

"You're coming along and that phone is staying behind," Brax warned.

"Brax told me to keep my mini video console at home," Casey announced.

"Like I care Case," Heath stated; turning towards Casey.

Casey ran over to stand beside Brax. "Heath isn't putting his game away like you told me too," Casey dobbed.

"I know. Heath I'm serious; if I see that phone out camping I'm going to throw it in the river," Brax threatened.

Heath's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare?" Heath questioned.

Brax folded his arms and stared at Heath.

"Don't try me Heath. It'll be your money that gets taken to buy a new one, not mine."

Heath huffed. "How can it be my money, I don't even have a job," he mumbled.

"Have you even packed?" Brax argued.

"Yeah; it's all done," Heath grumbled, smartly.

"Come off it Heath, it's meant to be a fun brotherly bonding night."

Heath raised his eyebrows unimpressed. "I'd much rather be spending the night at my mates place than out in the bush," Heath implied.

"Heath, you used to like camping."

"Yeah: when I was a baby like Casey," Heath responded.

"Hey!" Casey protested, upon hearing Heath's statement.

"Heath, hand over the phone and grab your bag; we have to go," Brax ordered.

Heath walked towards Brax and handed his phone over.

"It's just like being grounded," Heath mumbled.

"Would you like to be?" Brax questioned.

"Would I get to stay here?" Heath bargained.

Brax shook his head with a smirk, "Not a chance."

"No then," Heath mumbled.

"Yay! Are we going now?" Casey blurted.

"Yep, almost; just have to pack the car," Brax confirmed.

"Heath, guess what; Brax said we get to do lots of fun things!" Casey beamed.

Heath smirked at Casey, "Did Brax tell ya about the Bunyip that lives down there; just waiting in the night for the right person to come along before they...grab them?!" Heath yelled and grabbed Casey around the waist.

Casey let out a terrified scream. Heath let Casey go.

"Heath, don't tell Casey things like that," Brax scolded.

"It's not true Casey," Brax added.

Casey was staring up at Heath with wide eyes. Heath was basking in the opportunity to tease his brother; hiding his disapproval of the whole camping trip.

"What about the snakes, and crocs?" Heath mentioned.

Casey stared up at Brax, who hesitated.

"Ha: can't say the same for that can you?" Heath questioned smugly.

"No...but we will not be going anywhere near the river of Tenterfield Rocks, so you don't have to worry about crocs or snakes. I promise," Brax said frankly, smiling down at Casey.

"Heath; just hurry up and grab your bag, will ya?" Brax demanded a second time, beginning to feel some-what irritated by his younger brothers difficulty.

Heath walked off, feeling satisfied he'd cheered himself up by seeing Casey's reaction.

Brax rubbed Casey's shoulder, "Come on Case, why don't you help me get the last of the food and utensils from the kitchen. Don't worry about what Heath told you, he's just trying to stir you up."

Casey nodded and followed Brax into the kitchen, holding open the bag for Brax to put the camping essentials in.

Brax and Casey walked out of the kitchen just as Heath came out with his bag and tossed it onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Thank you Heath," Brax said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Heath replied in an equal sarcastic tone.

Brax sighed and rolled his eyes. "How about get all this in the car, huh?" Brax suggested, carrying a bag.

Heath picked up his bag and followed his brother out; tossing it into the boot of their Mum's car with a thunk.

"What about Mum?" Heath asked.

"She's not here, but she knows we were going camping today, so I'll leave her a note," Brax said as he continued to pack the car.

"Don't forget my bag, Brax!" Casey yelled, rushing outside towards his brothers, swinging his bag.

"I didn't forget Casey," Brax laughed and took Casey's bag and placed it in the boot.

"Just think Case; had you not had your bag packed you'd be staying home; like I wish I could," Heath remarked.

Casey's eyes widened at the chance of missing out on the camping trip he'd been so excited about.

"Brax; Heath said I can't go camping," Casey whined.

"No I didn't Case; I said had you not packed your bag, you wouldn't go. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"Heath, quit being so negative about all this," Brax reprimanded.

Heath rolled his eyes as his older brother slammed the boot shut.

"I really want you to come and have fun too Heath," Casey said.

"Alright boys, car's all ready; let's go!" Brax announced.

"Yay, we get to go camping!" Casey screamed and raced towards the car door; quickly climbing into the passenger side.

Brax got in the driver's side and Heath slowly followed suit, getting in next to Casey.

"Oi: Casey move over; I can't sit squashed against the door!"

Casey shifted over, allowing Heath to get in.

"Everyone got seatbelts on?" Brax called; receiving a 'yep' from both his brothers.

"Right: camping trip, here we come," Brax stated and drove out of the driveway.

"Camping, camping; we get to go camping!" Casey sung.

Heath groaned at his little brother's annoying excitement and Brax couldn't help but smirk to himself, seeing how happy his baby brother was.

The Spring sun beamed down through the windshield of the car; it was perfect weather for a camping trip: not too hot and not Wintery cold.

The camping site Brax was headed to was known as Tenterfield Rocks and was approximately an hour and a half away from Mangrove River, so the boys had a long drive ahead, and with one hyper-excitable boy and one wishing he was at home doing normal teenage things; it was going to prove to be a _long and challenging_ trip.


	27. Spying eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all my wonderful readers, reviewers, and followers. I am very grateful for your support. Enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 27 – Spying eyes**

Casey was looking out in amazement at all the scenery and kept leaning over Heath.

"Stay on your side, will ya; you're cramping my space."

Casey sat back down. "Can we play a game?" Casey asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Brax inquired; turning down the music, which Heath was happily listening to.

"I spy! I'll go first and you two can guess!" Casey announced.

Heath groaned resting against the window.

"Humor him mate, he's your little brother," Brax said.

Heath glanced at Brax, "But does he have to always be so upbeat?"

Brax smiled, "That's Case for ya... So what do you spy Case?" Brax asked.

"Um...I spy with my little eye something beginning with...B!" Casey announced.

"Bush," Heath said flatly.

"Nope!" Casey triumphantly called out.

"Um, bird?" Brax asked, and Casey shook his head.

"Bags?" Heath said.

"Uh uh," Casey replied.

"Okay; how about blue: for the blue sky?" Brax suggested.

Casey shook his head.

"Bird," Heath grumbled.

"Brax already said that, and no!" Casey said; leaning up in Heath's face.

"Well he didn't specify which one," Heath teased back.

" _He_ doesn't have to specify which one," Brax teased with a smile.

"It's bee!" Casey announced and pointed to a bee flying around the front of the car window.

Heath huffed. "Gak; that's stupid!" Heath stated.

"Heath, leave him alone."

"I won so I get a turn again!" Casey announced and Heath rolled his eyes.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...C!"

 _'_ _This should be easy,'_ Heath thought.

"Okay I'll guess first and say car," Brax said.

Casey shook his head and looked to Heath.

"Camping," Heath suggested.

"Nope."

"Car seat?" Brax suggested.

"Uh uh," Casey answered,

Heath didn't give a suggestion this time, leaving Brax to glance around. Finally Brax caught something he thought would get Casey this time.

"Clock," Brax said, as he pointed to the dashboard clock.

"It's not inside the car," Casey hinted.

"Caterpillar," Heath suggested; rolling his eyes.

Brax laughed. "How can you see a caterpillar Heath?"

"Well Casey said a bee for the last one," Heath replied.

"Fine Casey, we give up; what is it this time?" Brax asked.

"Container," Casey announced.

"Huh?" Brax and Heath questioned at once.

"A container I saw on the side of the road," Casey explained.

"You can't do that! How are we to guess that? We can't even see it!" Heath snapped.

"Well I did and that's what I spied and the games called _I_ spy; isn't it?!" Casey yelled.

"Well we can't! I'm not playing with you if you're going to play all stupid like that!" Heath yelled and stared out the window.

 _Oh boy,_ Brax thought to himself. _Here they go again with their arguing._

"It's not stupid! I spied it!" Casey yelled.

"Fine, it's not stupid; you're stupid!" Heath snapped.

"I'm not stupid!" Casey screamed in Heath's face.

"Hey boys; settle down," Brax said firmly; waving his hand in the air.

Brax glanced down at Casey. "Look Casey, I'm with Heath on this one, that's not the way you play the game, we have to have a chance to see it," he said gently.

"You didn't see the bee!" Casey asserted.

"No, but it was there, the container was just there for a second...never mind, how about I have a turn now?" Brax suggested.

"Humph," Heath grumbled and Casey nodded.

"I spy with my little eyes something beginning with T."

"Trees?" Casey asked, and Brax shook his head.

"TV," Heath mumbled.

"What? Heath do you see a TV around here? We're in the middle of the bush," Brax exclaimed.

"Well how am I to know you didn't spy one on the side of the road, or Casey saw one for that matter?" Heath said in a curtly manner.

"I didn't!" Casey yelled.

Brax shook his head. "Heath, guess properly will ya, we're meant to be having fun here."

"Fine: trail," Heath replied, utterly bored.

"Close, track," Brax confirmed.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Right specifics," Heath mumbled sarcastically.

Casey poked Heath in the side, "Your turn."

"Great," Heath mumbled: having had enough of this game already.

"I spy with my eye something starting with R," Heath muttered, continuing to stare out the window.

"Road!" Casey yelled, and Heath shrugged.

"Yep, guess you picked it," Heath said, with a bored tone.

"That's too easy; you're not playing right!" Casey complained.

Heath huffed, "How about something starting with SS then?" Heath teased, looking at Casey; _this would surely stump him out of this stupid game,_ Heath thought.

"Heath, you can't have something with two letters," Brax piped up.

"Well I spied it; so guess."

Brax sighed at Heath's frank response. Casey sat confused not having any idea what to say. After a moment Brax took a guess.

"I know...street sign," Brax said proudly; Heath wouldn't fool him.

Heath slapped his leg. "Not even close," Heath laughed.

"What do you mean not close?" Brax accused; what else could SS mean?

"Well then what is it?" Brax asked.

Heath gave a smirk at his confused brothers. "Squashed snail," he stated; with a smug expression.

"What?" Brax exclaimed.

Casey gave a scowl, "That's dumb!"

"No it's not; the snail that Brax just squashed back there," Heath said triumphantly.

Brax shook his head. "Honestly Heath. This game is getting ridiculous you two," Brax said.

"Heath doesn't play properly," Casey complained.

"I do too: says the little cheater!" Heath teased.

"I'm not a cheater!" Casey snapped.

"Boys please stop arguing, it's just a game; let's forget it yeah?" Brax said.

Everyone was silent in the car for a few minutes: Heath stared out the window, Brax focused his eyes on the road, and Casey continued to flip his head around glancing everywhere around him.

After a few moments Casey started to wriggle in his seat and bounce his legs around excitedly. The movement caused Heath to become aggitated and let out a groan; shifting himself away from his little brother.

"Brax?" Casey called.

"What Case?"

"When will we get to the camping place?" Casey stared up at his big brother with eagerness.

Brax glanced at the clock and saw they'd been driving for just over forty-five minutes.

"We still have a little while to go Case, but not too long."

Casey bounced in his seat, swinging his legs back and forth. Feeling bored and restless he started to make up a tune about camping and seeing the stars and being outdoors.

Heath huffed as he grew more annoyed with his little brother's behaviour. Halfway through the fourth time singing his made up song Heath turned around and punched Casey in the arm.

"Quit singing that stupid song. I ain't sitting in this car with you for the rest of the way with you being so annoying!"

Casey frowned, feeling hurt by Heath's words and he started slapping his hands at his older brother, only to have Heath shove his hands away.

Brax took his left hand off the steering wheel and gently took hold of both Casey's wrists; pulling them back into the boys lap.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Casey, and Heath: you leave Casey alone, huh?" Brax said firmly, unable to control his slight sigh.

 _'_ _What have I got myself into'_ Brax thought.

"Brax I was only singing and Heath hit me," Casey complained.

"Yeah alright, let's just settle down 'ey, and why don't you just give singing a rest for now?" Brax said softly; gently patting Casey's knee.

It didn't take Casey long before he got restless again. "Brax when are we gonna be there?"

Brax rolled his eyes, "Soon Casey."

"But when: when Brax?" Casey begged.

"I just said soon, Casey; be patient."

Not a few minutes passed when Casey asked Brax again, when they would get there. Brax by now was getting frustrated with Casey's constant nagging on their arrival at the camp site.

Upon no response from Brax, Casey tried again; tapping Brax relentlessly. "Brax, how much longer?" he whined.

Brax gripped the steering wheel and turned to face his brother.

"Casey, if you ask me one more time, when are we going to get there; I will turn this car around and we'll go home," Brax warned.

Casey's eyes widened and he shut up immediately. Heath having been listening to his brothers; though attempting to drown out Casey's nagging, let out a short laugh.

Brax drove in silence for the next ten minutes but Casey just could not hold in his eagerness and Heath could tell Casey was bursting inside to ask Brax when they'd get there again.

Heath leaned over to Casey's ear and whispered, "Go on say it, just say it."

Casey clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent his words what he wanted to say from escaping. Heath laughed and pulled Casey's hands away and before long Casey's mouth burst open.

"How much longer now; are we almost there? What are we gonna do first?"

Heath burst out laughing. "Ya couldn't help yourself; I knew it. Guess that's the end of the trip," Heath said triumphantly; now just maybe he'd get the weekend he'd wanted.

Casey frowned and immediately looked up at his big brother, who was hiding a smirk.

"Brax, Heath made me say it; please don't go home. I didn't mean to ask again. I'm just so excited," Casey pleaded.

Brax shook his head and smiled. "I know Casey; it's alright," Brax assured.

Heath groaned knowing the trip was still ahead. He felt the car slow down and this time Heath was the one to ask: "Are we anywhere near the place yet?"

Brax smiled, "Yep: finally we're here."

Casey's eyes went wide as he looked around. "Yay!" he shouted.

* * *

Brax pulled the car over and parked. As soon as Brax turned off the engine, Casey had unclipped his seatbelt and leaned over Heath to open up the door.

"Are you right?" Heath questioned, staring down at his brother stretching over him.

Casey wasn't waiting for Heath to get out first and began climbing over him.

"Oi: ow! Will you quit it?!" Heath protested, as Casey kept pushing his body over Heath's.

Heath hoisted Casey back in his seat and pushed the door open as he began getting out, but in deliberate slowness just to annoy his eager little brother.

Casey and Heath tried pushing each other to get out the car door first. Heath being bigger and stronger pushed his way out and Casey quickly climbed out after him. The incident had made both younger boys laugh and Brax got out, shaking his head, and smiling at his brother's antics to get under each other's skin. ' _Little brothers: who'd have 'em?'_

The three brothers got their gear out of the back and dumped it onto the ground.

"Well this place looks as good as any to set up camp," Brax announced and started unpacking.

Casey gazed at the woods around him and went to go wander off; not having stopped running and bouncing around since getting out of the car.

Brax looked up from his unpacking and called to his brother, "Casey, come here."

Casey happily ran back to his brother. Brax knelt down and rested his hands on Casey's arms.

"I have to tell you something before we go any further; this concerns you too Heath, so listen," Brax said firmly.

"Yeah: what?" Heath asked, and turned his attention to Brax.

"Neither of you are to go wandering off too far from our campsite or into the bushes okay," Brax warned.

"Why? In case we come across a croc or Bunyip?" Heath said.

"No Heath; it's because there are rivers and cliffs around here and it's dangerous; especially for you Case, you're just a kid," Brax said turning back to Casey.

Casey gave a scowl; he didn't like being called a kid.

"I'm not a kid, Brax," Casey quietly protested.

"You are a kid Casey, and still I want you to keep to the camp grounds, you hear me?" Brax said firmly.

Casey agreed and gave a nod; not having any intention of disobeying his big brother.

"Great place to take us then huh?" Heath joked; again wishing he was hanging with his mates or that he at least had his phone.

Brax sighed and stepped over the bags to slap Heath on the arm.

"Stop being so negative; this is our time to have some great brotherly bonding," Brax said.

"Come on you two, help me set up."

Heath grabbed one of the bags and started setting up the sleeping bags. Brax organized the esky of food, and Casey helped pull things out of the bags and hand them to his brothers.

Heath started to hit his arm at mosquitoes.

"Where's the bug spray when you need it. Urgh," Heath complained.

"Maybe you should have thought of that 'ey, instead of arguing your way out of coming?" Brax joked; giving Heath a playful punch in the arm, while Casey gave a giggle.

After a while Casey stopped helping and started to run around.

"Can we play?" Casey asked cheerfully as his hyper-excitability rose yet again. "I wanna play!"

"Yeah, just a minute Case. I still got some setting up to do," Brax replied.

Casey ran up to Heath and grabbed his hand. "Can we play please Heath: please, please, please? At least until Brax is finished," Casey begged, as he stared up at his big brother with eagerness in his eyes.

Heath raised his eyebrows and smiled at Casey. "Nice to know I'm second best," Heath joked, sharing a sideway glance with Brax who was hiding a laugh.

"You two go ahead," Brax said.

"Alright what do you want to play Case? No silly games either," Heath said.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Casey asked.

"You go count and I'll hide," Heath said.

"Just remember what I said boys; be careful!" Brax yelled.

"Ah huh," Casey called back; running off to a nearby tree to start counting.

"Sure thing, bro," Heath answered.

After a brief moment, Casey looked up and saw Heath hadn't moved so he ran back up to him and pushed him, causing Heath to stumble forward.

"Hey!"

"Heath, you're not hiding. Go!" Casey yelled.

"Alright, alright; pushy ain't ya," Heath laughed.

Brax smiled at his brothers; at least they weren't arguing now, and actually having some fun.

"I'll hide this time but no peeking while you count, go all the way behind the tree," Heath said and pushed Casey back.

Casey ran off and started counting but half way through he heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to check and saw a frog jumping along the ground. Casey was so excited to see the frog he followed it along the path into the bush until it stopped at a river and jumped in.

Casey stared in amazement at the sight in front of him: there were crayfish, tadpoles, and the frog in the water bank, along with some pink and white coloured lilies, and weeds floating on the surface of the water.

Casey had never expected to experience something like this and the young boy couldn't stop the wide smile on his face from forming. Further out from the bank edge the current in the river was stronger and flowed rapidly and Casey could see logs and debris rush through the ever-flowing bluish-green river.

Casey gently reached his hand out to touch the cool water and feel the tadpoles glide through his fingers and felt the fast rush of water push through his small hand.

"Brax, Heath: look!" Casey shouted.

Casey stood up ready to show his brothers what he had found but when he turned around all he could see were bushes and trees; no sign of the campsite at all.

Casey started wandering through some of the bushes but found himself getting more and more confused on his where-abouts. Casey swallowed the huge lump forming in the pit of his stomach as he darted his eyes around.

"Brax, Heath: where are you?!" Casey called out; hoping that he wasn't too far away from his brothers and that they were just through the trees.

Upon hearing no answer, Casey wandered further through the tall shrubs, trying to retrace his steps, but everything looked the same to him.

Tears threatened to fall from Casey's eyes as he felt the water well inside them as he suddenly came to the realization he was lost.

Fear and panic began to settle in on the boy, as Casey wandered back and forth through the rough brambles; startling at every crack of the twigs below him.

Casey's legs became itchy as the grass seeds scratched his bare legs and he made his way back towards the river bank, concluding that it was better than being surrounded by shrubs and trees, for he had some idea where he was.

Casey gasped in fright at hearing a sound behind him and scrambled faster through the shrubs, tripping on a loose vine and falling face first onto the ground.

Casey whimpered and pulled himself up; dusting off his dirty hands that had little gravels of dirt in his palms, leaving tiny dents.

"Ow," Casey whined and reached down to rub his knees that had hit the ground.

Casey knees and shin were also dirty and had some hard stones pushed into the skin. Casey brushed the stones out and rubbed at the uncomfortable dents on his knees, to make them go away.

A few tears slipped from Casey's eyes as he longed for the comfort of his older brothers; to be held in Brax's strong arms, making him feel safe.

Casey splashed his hands in the river water to clean his hands of the dirt then wiped his dirty legs clean.

Not knowing what else to do, Casey approached a large Banksia tree and sat himself down against it; near the river bank, watching the frog in the water.

Casey wondered how the frog could find his way back home and his mind wondered if he would ever get home; see his Mum and brothers again.

The small boy scrunched his knees up to his chest and held himself tight, for that was all the comfort he had.

"Brax, please come get me," Casey whispered in hope and wiped his face against his knees; drying some of his tears.

Casey couldn't help but think of Brax's warnings of danger and Heath's comments about crocs and Bunyips, knowing he would be no match for either.

He hoped that his brother's would find him before darkness came and he was left alone in a strange place with nothing but his imaginations and fears to consume him.


	28. Adventure Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to my readers and especially to my reviewers for your continual support; it really keeps me going.**

 **There is lots of drama in this chapter, so hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 28 – Adventure Time**

Heath wandered back to the campsite sometime later, calling out to Casey. Brax was busy gathering sticks for a fire for later, and raised his eyebrow curiously at his brother.

"Hey: you seen Case? Is he here?" Heath asked.

Brax gave his brother a look of worry.

"I thought he was playing hide and seek with you?" Brax queried.

"Well he must have a different idea on hide and seek. I've been hiding for the last half hour, just around those trees, and he hasn't found me," Heath explained.

Brax needn't hear anymore and immediately dropped everything, jumping over the bags.

"I told you boys to stay close!" Brax snapped.

"Hey, I did; it's Case that's missing," Heath defended.

Brax only gave Heath a look that said: 'You'd better shut up for I'm not in the mood to deal with you'.

"You go check in that direction, and I'll check here," Brax pointed.

"He can't have gone that far. Just make sure you stay close to camp; I don't want to go looking for you too," Brax said in a panic.

Heath nodded and took off in the direction Brax told him to go. Sure he loved teasing his brother, but when Casey's safety was at stake, Heath's protective barriers rose.

"Casey! Casey! Where are you?" Brax called, frantically running through the bushes, flicking brambles of trees out of his way, not letting anything get in his path of finding his brother.

Heath met up with Brax midway after twenty minutes of looking.

"Any sign of him?" Brax asked Heath, in a frantic tone.

Heath shook his head. "Where the hell could he have gone?" Heath asked.

Brax sighed. "If you take the wrong way it's easy to get lost out here, even I would get lost, and I know survival skills," Brax explained.

"Casey! Come out here ya nugget!" Heath yelled into the open air.

The brothers set off down another path, this time together; venturing further into the bush.

"Casey; if you can hear me come here now! Or if you're hurt give us a yell mate! Casey!" Brax yelled, but received no reply.

Brax whipped his head around frantically as he turned. His heart beginning to beat faster as his panic of Casey's disappearance increased.

"You don't think he's playing some sort of prank do you? I mean he was playing with me; maybe it was his way of getting me back?" Heath asked with worry.

Brax gave his brother a stern look; furrowing his brow.

"Well if he is, it sure as hell ain't funny! And if I find out this is some kind of prank, he'll be very sorry when I get my hands on him!" Brax yelled.

Heath stared at his older brother with caution. He'd _never_ seen his brother so worked up: so angry yet so scared; it was almost like his big brother was more than vulnerable and Brax _never_ let his guard down.

"What are you gonna do?" Heath asked quietly; vision flooded his head of his angry father and although he didn't picture Brax to be anything like him, he just didn't know what Brax was capable of in this highly aroused emotional state.

"If he's playing games then I can play games too: the kind that will leave him with a sore backside for the rest of the way back home after I call off this whole damn trip!" Brax snapped, still frantically looking around and calling.

Heath's eyes widened, utterly shocked by his brother's fired up reactions.

"Brax, you ain't serious...you're not really gonna...You've never laid a hand on Case," Heath implied.

Brax stopped and glared at his younger brother, in which for a brief moment there was nothing but tension and silence between them.

"Well this time I just might!" Brax yelled then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I don't know what I'll do! Just shut up alright? We just need to find him!" Brax snapped; he just wanted to hold Casey in his arms again and know he was safe.

"Get a move on!" Brax yelled.

Heath stood silent for a moment before slowly following his brother further into the bush.

"Sorry," Heath whispered.

Brax let out another heavy sigh and turned around to face his brother.

"I'm sorry mate; I'm just worried about Casey."

Heath nodded and continued trudging through some sticks looking far into the distance. Heath spotted a glimpse of something red leaning against a tree but his concentration was interrupted.

"Heath, do not go down that way," Brax said, his voice quavered as he choked on the lump in his throat.

"Where are you Casey?" Brax whispered, barely audible, as his thoughts had now gone from thinking Casey was playing tricks to realizing his baby brother just might actually be lost in the middle of nowhere.

Heath turned his attention towards his older brother.

"I thought I saw something," Heath muttered.

"What?" Brax's attention perked up.

Heath glanced again but the red spot was gone from near the tree. Heath hopped on his tip toes to glance around but saw nothing, so sunk back down.

"I guess it was nothing," Heath shrugged.

Brax shook his head. "Come on then, we have to keep looking before it gets dark; we _need_ to find him," Brax affirmed.

Heath slowly made his way back towards Brax, keeping his eyes firmly planted towards the distance where the red speck was. Stumbling through the branches, Heath composed himself, noticing Brax making a heavy sigh.

"Please be careful Heath; I've already lost one brother who might be hurt, I don't need you getting hurt too."

"I didn't trip on purpose," Heath retorted; letting his worry over his little brother take control of his emotions.

* * *

As time went on Casey felt more and more alone and frightened. Casey got up from sitting beside the Banksia tree and began wandering around near the river; kicking the dust on the ground as he tried to distract his mind from feeling like the world around him was about to swallow him up and he had no-one to save him and protect him from the daunting experience.

Casey contemplated wandering through the shrubs again, to try make his way back to his brothers, but as the sun was heading past the afternoon mark Casey did not want to be stuck in the dark surrounded by rustling bushes.

Casey stared around at the open nature around him; it was all so big and full of uncertainty, definitely something that the small boy could not cope with and he shivered in nervousness.

* * *

Heath flicked off some branches entwined around his foot and turned to face the direction he had previously looked at. Heath laid eyes on the red speck again, only this time it seemed to be moving.

Heath stopped and squinted, his eyes. Brax had already walked a few meters in front, determined to keep on with the search, but huffed when he turned around to see Heath stalling.

"Heath: get a move on!" Brax snapped.

"Wait would ya?" Heath argued and waved his arm to shoosh his brother.

Heath watched the red speck again, suddenly clapping his hands in acknowledgement.

"I knew it! Brax; there he is!" Heath shouted and pointed through the trees.

Brax twisted around and immediately jumped through the branches towards his brother.

"Where?" Brax asked eagerly.

Brax moved his gaze to where Heath was pointing and saw the outline of a small figure wearing a red shirt and black shorts. Brax tapped Heath on the arm and smiled in recognition.

"Let's go," Brax ordered; both running towards through the bushes towards their brother.

"Casey!" Brax called out as they neared the river where the young boy was.

Casey turned upon hearing his name and a wide smile produced upon his face, as his fears had now faded at the sight of his brothers.

"Brax, Heath!" Casey yelled and scrambled to his feet, running towards his brothers.

Brax skidded down to his knees and wrapped Casey into a tight hug as the young boy collided with his older brother. Brax held one hand around Casey's back, squeezing tight and the other rested upon the back of Casey's head.

"Oh Casey; thank goodness we found you!" Brax exclaimed; relief coursing through him.

After a brief moment of hugging, Brax came back to reality and pulled Casey away; continuing to hold his arms firmly as he glared at him in the eye.

Brax had come to realize Heath's question of what he'd do and knowing Casey had become lost and was not playing around, Brax decided on some leniency, but it did not stop the heart-wrecking panic he'd felt inside.

Heath had now made it towards his brothers and swiftly punched Casey on the arm, when he reached him.

"Ow!" Casey whined in protest; quickly moving his hand up to rub the throbbing feeling from his arm; giving his brother a hardened pout.

"Flippin' heck Casey; what are you doing running off on me like that?!" Heath yelled.

"I..." Casey started but was hastily cut off by his _very_ angry big brother.

Brax grabbed Casey's chin and spun his head to face him.

"Look at me!" Brax ordered with a highly stern tone.

"Heath hit me," Casey whined.

"I don't care what Heath did; I care about what you did! What did I tell you about going away from the campsite?!" Brax yelled.

Casey didn't answer; too shocked that his brother was yelling at him and not listening about Heath hitting him.

"Casey, I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" Brax yelled; his anger clouding any vision of his reality: the reality in which stood a frightened boy in front of him.

"Not to," Casey mumbled; barely incoherent as his mouth narrowly opened.

"Right; you were not to wander off, because it's dangerous," Brax scolded firmly.

Casey averted his gaze towards the ground. "I...I didn't..."

Casey was cut off yet again, but this time Brax roughly shook him; gripping his arms.

"You did! Don't you dare try and tell me you didn't; we are not at the campsite now are we?!" Brax yelled; spitting out rhetorical questions.

Casey silently shook his head; squashing his eyes together to stop the tears falling, that had now begun welling in his eyes.

"What if we couldn't find you; what if you had gotten hurt?!" Brax yelled; letting his fear of losing his brother take control of his emotions.

"You had Heath and me so worried about you! You scared me Casey; you scared me _so_ much! I had no idea what had happened to you," Brax continued to speak sternly.

"I didn't..." Casey tried to explain again, to no avail.

"Do you want me to pack up everything and we go straight home; because clearly you cannot follow a simple instruction to stay put at the campsite," Brax stated.

Casey's heart pumped in panic of the camping trip being over, that he had been eagerly waiting for. Casey shook his head.

"No Brax, I wanna stay camping, please," Casey whispered.

"Then you do as you are told. You will stay by my side for the remainder of this trip."

Casey slowly nodded.

"That goes for you too Heath," Brax said firmly, glancing up at Heath.

Heath rolled his eyes and let out a groan at feeling he had to be watched like a hawk from his brother.

"Good going Shorty; now you put me in too," Heath spat.

Heath of course wasn't really mad but Casey didn't see it that way.

Brax stared hard at his youngest brother for a moment, taking in the sensation in his hands as he held Casey's arms tight; having been so terrified of never holding him again.

Brax darted his eyes back and forth, watching his brother's expression before bringing his stern lecture to a close.

"You are never, ever to pull a stunt like this again; you hear me?!" Brax's voice was deep and firm and he gave Casey another rough shake.

"Because if you do, you will be in serious trouble, and I mean, _serious_ Casey!" Brax warned.

Casey wasn't pleased by his brother's words for he knew what serious trouble meant; it was the kind of trouble he hated feeling on his backside, but Brax had never threatened that before, then again: Brax was furious.

"In fact you are very lucky I decided against taking my hand to you this time," Brax said firmly; holding onto Casey's chin now, and glaring hard into his glassy eyes to make sure his brother understood.

Casey nodded and started to fidget in Brax's hold, becoming extremely upset at having been told off so harshly by his big brother; such a rare occurrence.

Casey had never seen Brax so angry with him and it made the young boy more frightened than he already was.

Brax noticed the sad look on Casey's face and a stray tear drop down the small boy's cheek. Brax sighed and cupped Casey's face, gently wiping the stray tear with his thumb.

"It's alright Casey; don't cry. The main thing is: is you're safe," Brax said firmly and calmly; all anger now long forgotten, as he began to stand.

Casey couldn't help it and rubbed the palms of his hands over his wet eyes and began sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to show you both somet'ing I found, but then I got lost, and then when I tried looking for you I fell over and hurt my hands and knees," Casey spurted out quickly, barely gasping for breath.

Brax sighed and kneeled back down. "Come here."

Brax grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him towards his chest and held him tight; rubbing the back of his head with his comforting hand.

"I didn't mean to get lost. I was really scared, and then...and then you yelled at me really bad and it scared me worse," Casey mumbled, rubbing his face on Brax's shirt.

Brax pulled Casey away from him and held his face in his hands; wiping away the ever flowing tears with both his thumbs.

"I'm sorry if I scared you more than you were Casey, but I had every reason to yell at you for doing the wrong thing. You put yourself in grave danger by wandering off, whether you meant to or not, and you caused a lot of worry for Heath and me, but you and I are good now; yeah?" Brax raised his brow.

Casey glanced over towards Heath.

"Heath's good as well," Brax confirmed.

"Sure am," Heath announced and rubbed Casey on the back.

Brax wiped his fingers across Casey's red cheeks, drying the last of his tears.

"No more tears; promise?" Brax smiled and Casey gave a small nod.

"Let's wipe the slate clean; this trip was meant to be fun, now let's just move on now, shall we?" Brax suggested.

"Firstly show me where you were hurt," Brax instructed.

Casey held out his palms and Brax inspected them and gave them a quick kiss, then Casey pointed to his knees. Brax gave them a rub to make them better and in turn making Casey feel better.

"Not to worry; you're okay. Now what was this thing you wanted to show us?" Brax asked.

Casey smiled and walked towards the river, pointing down. Brax and Heath followed and saw the crayfish and frog in the water.

"Wow that's great Case," Brax exclaimed, trying to make the situation more cheerful.

"Yeah great find," Heath added.

Brax walked away from the river and took in the surrounds, trying to gauge the best way back to camp. Heath was standing beside Casey as Casey splashed his hand in the water and giggled.

"Just you be careful near the edge Casey," Brax warned, turning around to see his brother near the water; he did not want any other disasters to scare him out of his mind.

"I won't get too close, Brax. I was here when I was cleaning my hands and knees," Casey answered back.

Brax raised his eyebrow and gave Casey a stern look.

"Yeah well I say it's dangerous and you are to do as I say, Casey. I don't want to deal with any more catastrophies. Now move back a bit please," Brax ordered.

Casey shifted his feet back slightly but was more focused on running his hands through the water and when Brax had turned away again, Casey; without thinking, shifted his feet closer to the river's edge.

With a happy smile, now feeling relieved to be back with his brothers, Casey was too excited that he became unaware how close he had become to the edge of the river bank.

As Casey turned to face his brothers and tell them about the great sensations he was feeling running his hands in the water, Casey shifted his foot, slipping on some wet grass and falling sideways into the river, letting out a shriek.

"Casey!" Heath yelled, seeing Casey's fall from the corner of his eye.

Heath hurriedly tried to make a grab for his brother but the stream pushed Casey out of Heath's tight grip and into the river.

Brax spun around and saw Casey flailing about in the water.

"Bwax, Hweath!" Casey yelled, as he gurgled in some water.

Brax immediately flung into action and ripped off his shirt and flung off his shoes.

"Hang on Casey I'm coming!" Brax yelled.

"You stay here mate," Brax instructed to Heath.

"Where does the river lead to?" Heath asked.

"A twenty foot drop over the cliffs; now stay here," Brax replied quickly and dove into the rough river swimming furiously to reach his baby brother in time before the river washed him over the cliff and he drowned.

"Hwelp!" Casey yelled in a panic.

"Casey, can you swim to those rocks over there!" Brax yelled; trying to remain as calm and in charge as possible, despite his heart pounding yet again for his baby brother that was in danger.

Casey tried his best but was losing energy from the rapid currents.

"I can't!" Casey yelled back.

"Yes you can," Brax pushed.

Casey grabbed hold of the nearby log and struggled to climb up.

"Atta boy, Casey; Brax is coming!" Heath yelled, fighting the urge to jump in and help.

"I'm scared!" Casey yelled out and shivered.

"Brax is almost there Casey; hang on!" Heath called out.

Casey had a thought, "What about the Bunyips? They'll get me!" Casey said in panic and started to get off the log back into the water.

"No Casey: stay there!" Brax yelled.

"But I don't wanna be here, Brax!" Casey whined.

"Do as I tell you!" Brax called out harshly, as he struggled in the water.

Casey then remembered about the crocs and panicked at seeing his big brother in the water.

"Brax: the crocs!" Casey yelled; wanting to get in the water and help his brother.

Heath who was still watching from the bank saw Casey make another move towards the water.

"Casey, stay back!" Heath yelled.

"Don't you dare, move!" Brax called out in warning, having heard Heath yelling towards Casey and his mouth taking in gulps of hard rushing water as he done so.

For Brax struggled to see his brother; he would not give up, and so propelled his body further.

"Listen to me Casey; I made all that up okay? There are no Bunyips and there's no crocs around here; trust us!" Heath yelled.

Casey looked in the direction of his other brother. "Heath, I'm scared!" Casey yelled out.

At the sound of Casey's broken voice Heath couldn't bare it anymore and Brax was still a fair way away. Heath threw off his shoes, not caring about his clothes and jumped into the river.

The current was strong for Heath's swimming too but he didn't care, he only had one thing on his mind, the same as Brax; get to their baby brother.

Brax reached the rocks first and reached up, taking hold of Casey.

"Brax!" Casey cried; tears running down his face.

"I'm coming too Case!" Heath yelled.

Brax sighed seeing his other brother heading for them, watching protectively to make sure he made it to them safely.

"It's okay; I'm here Case," Brax assured, as his heart rose in his chest for both his brother's safety.

Heath puffed as he reached his brothers. "You okay Case?" Heath breathed heavily.

"You alright mate?" Brax asked Heath.

"Yeah: you?"

Brax nodded. "Heath, I told you to stay on the land," Brax said firmly.

"Yeah but Case was in trouble, I couldn't help it."

Brax sighed and shook his head, "Do either of you boys listen to me when I tell you something?" Brax said with slight annoyance.

Casey stared down as the water feeling saddened that he'd upset his big brother again.

"Yeah course as long as money's involved," Heath replied in a playful manner, trying to down play the stressful situation.

Brax gave a playful scowl. "Come on, let's get out of here," Brax said as he caught a glimpse of Casey shiver.

Brax took a big breath and rested his hands on Casey's legs, who had now sat down.

"We're gonna get you back to the bank now, so I need you to remain calm okay?" Brax said firmly and Casey nodded.

Brax curled his arm around Casey's waist and pulled him off the rocks and into the water. Heath comfortingly rubbed Casey's arm.

"You right to get back to land, mate?" Brax asked Heath.

"Yeah I think so. You look after Case," Heath replied.

"Hold on tight to my neck Case," Brax instructed and Casey did so.

Brax used all his might to swim back to the land bank, with Heath following close behind.

Brax pushed Casey onto the land to where Casey then crawled himself up. Brax waited for Heath to reach them and made sure he got back up safely before Brax got up on the land.

Casey started to cry again and Heath placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't cry Case. It's all part of big brother Brax's adventurous camping trip of survival," Heath joked, with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't start with me Heath," Brax said in an unimpressed tone, however wearing a smile to show he didn't take the accident too hard.

The two older brothers breathed heavily and gave a laugh of relief. Casey on the other hand was scared and unhappy as he cried into his hands.

"I'm sorry Brax," Casey sobbed, feeling wrecked with guilt for disobeying his brother again; by accident, and leading them to risking their lives in the dangerous river just to save him.

Brax flicked off his wet hands and placed a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder.

"It's okay Casey, I'm not mad at you. It's my fault; I should have been watching you better," Brax assured in a soft tone.

Casey sobbed harder and shook his head, "I want to go home; I want to go home, right now!" Casey ended in a scream.

Brax sighed, looking sympathetically at the young boy and was well aware that Casey didn't want to go home but in fact he was just upset and scared.

Brax picked up his dry shirt and kneeling beside Casey, put the shirt on over Casey to keep the small boy warm and picked him up, rubbing his back and hair trying to flick off the water and to comfort him.

Casey let out a cough. "Let's get back to camp and get warm and dry huh? Then if you still want to go home, we will, okay?" Brax comforted and Casey nodded his head against Brax's shoulder, mumbling words of 'being scared' and 'home'.

Heath huffed; _figures Brax'll listen if Casey says he wants to go home, but when I didn't want to come..._ Heath trailed off in thought.

"Let's go; gotta start this fire going," Brax suggested.

"Now we're talking," Heath cheered.

* * *

As Brax passed the Banksia tree he pulled off one of the brushes which had half of its pods open and half closed.

"Hey look."

Heath diverted his attention to the Banksia brush in Brax's hand.

"Hey, cool; what is it?" Heath questioned.

"Really Heath? It's a Banksia brush," Brax answered.

"Right," Heath drawed out.

Brax held the Banksia up for Casey to look at, though Casey already had a close eye on the unusual flower. Casey gave it a sniff then gently ran his fingers along the coarse brown fuzz and the rough pods.

"You want to hold it for me and keep it?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded and took the fuzzy brush from his brother. The three brothers then headed back to the camp with Brax carefully navigating the way through the dense bushes; Casey in his arms and Heath following behind.

It was early sunset; probably late afternoon, by the time the brothers got back to the campsite. Brax instructed Casey to change into his clean clothes as he wandered over to his bundle of sticks.

"Can I do it?" Heath asked.

Brax scoffed, "No way am I letting you light a fire mate. You'll likely burn the whole bush down."

Heath furrowed his lip and watched as Brax struck a match and tossed it onto the pile of sticks and blew into the flames to let the fire grab.

Heath quickly rubbed his hands together getting warm and dry. Casey walked over to his brothers, dumping his wet clothes near one of the bags.

Brax beckoned Casey over to him with a wave and Casey approached, still feeling in shock from being lost and the panic in the river. Brax situated himself on a nearby log and pulled Casey into a sitting position on his lap, curling both his arms around Casey's waist and resting his head on his hair.

Brax and Heath shared a smile as Casey held onto Brax's hands around his waist; almost like he was grabbing onto a security blanket.

"Over your scare now, Champ?"

Casey gave a nod, "I'm sorry I wandered off and got lost, and went too close to the water; it was an accident."

"We've been through this, it's alright now; I've got you, just be more careful and do as I say," Brax said, receiving a small nod from Casey.

"You still feel like you want to go home?" Brax asked softly, stroking Casey's hair and pulling it back from his forehead.

Casey twisted his head around to look at his big brother.

"Can we please stay? I'd still like to sleep under the stars with you and Heath and I promise I'll be good," Casey mumbled.

Brax gave his brother a small smile. "If you want to stay we can stay and you are a good boy Case."

Brax gently flicked some more of Casey's hair back from his face and leaned around to plant a soft kiss on Casey's cheek.

Brax squeezed his arms around his brother's waist tighter and bounced him on his knee, to try cheer the scared Casey up.

When Casey finally let out a giggle, Brax laughed. Heath was still mezmerized and warming himself at the fire, smiled happily at his brothers then took a seat beside them.

"Where's your Banksia flower?" Brax asked.

Casey pointed nearby where he had dropped the flower when he'd gotten changed. Brax reached over and grabbed the Banksia brush off the ground.

"Brax, why are some of these holes open, and some aren't?" Casey asked; running his finger over one of the open pods.

"I don't know why Case, but these pods open when it gets real hot..."

"Like in Summer and we get all sweaty and play water fights?"

Brax smirked, "Not quite. Only something as hot as a bushfire will open these up," Brax explained.

Casey furrowed his brow, taking in what his brother had told him. Heath smirked thinking up a great idea.

"Well let's see if all the pods will open."

Heath snatched the Banksia brush from Brax and tossed it towards the fire.

"Don't!" Casey screamed, not wanting his special gift from Brax ruined.

Brax however grabbed the Banksia before it went anywhere and gave Heath a firm look.

"You shouldn't have done that mate."

"Spoil sport."

Heath shuffled nearer to his brothers and the three stayed gathered around the warm burning fire, until the sunset: Casey comfortably sitting on Brax's lap and Heath crouching nearby, taking in the scenes of the bush, and feeling the security of their togetherness as brothers.


	29. Dinner and Stories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to my loyal supporters:**

 **Fanfiction.79** **and** **Bella Lilac** **– Thank you for the wonderful compliments on my writing; it means a lot!**

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** **– thanks for your ongoing support.**

 **BluePeacocke** **– Thank you for loving my story and again for the camping idea.**

 **Fanficforyou** **and** **SammyFranks** **– Glad you're both enjoying and thank you!**

 **Thank you wonderful readers also!**

 **Anon:** **Thank you for the compliment and I will keep your idea in mind and see if I can think up a story, but I can't make any guarantee.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Dinner and stories**

Heath shifted from the ground to toss another stick on the fire, resulting in a sizzling crack as the wood burned in the hot flames. Casey let out a giggle as he watched the sparks flick into the air from the fire.

"What?" Brax asked softly, letting his warm breath pass through Casey's ear.

Casey shook his head not saying anything to his brother as his soft hair rubbed against Brax's chin. Brax squeezed his brother tight and smiled, just feeling happy with the comfort of his brothers.

Casey shifted on Brax's knees so he was slightly turned to be able to look at his big brother.

"I love you," Casey whispered, showing his beaming smile to his big brother while resting his head on Brax's shoulder.

"I love you too, Champ."

Casey smiled, feeling a sense of warmth inside him. Casey shifted to turn towards Heath who was again mezmerized by the flames in from of him.

"Heath," Casey called; trying to get his brother's attention.

"What Case; you ain't putting that mushy stuff on me; no way," Heath replied proudly.

After a moments silence and after feeling Casey still had his eye on him, Heath turned around and in the split second in doing so, Casey leaned down from Brax's lap and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"Blech: why'd you do that for?" Heath exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

Casey smiled cheekily at his brother and Brax snickered at Heath's reaction.

"It's just a kiss mate; it ain't gonna kill ya, besides Case is just telling you he loves ya," Brax said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah alright fine," Heath grumbled, pushing himself up from the ground into a squatting position.

"You know I love ya too," Brax teased.

Heath frowned at his older brother, faultering under the pressure of his two brother's expressions of emotion.

"Alright fine; I love you both too, now can we stop with the mushy stuff it's ruining the mood," Heath stated, trying to keep to his pride.

Brax shook his head and gave his brother a gentle shove, causing Heath to topple into the dirt.

"Oi, what's the big idea?" Heath exclaimed, pushing himself back up, only this time sitting back down to steady himself against his brother's attacks.

Casey was left giggling on his brother's lap but all the while never letting go of his grip on his big brother.

The three brothers went back to admiring the nature around them and quietly laughing and passing jokes until the sun had just about set, leaving the three boys with a faint skyline and the burning orange flame of the fire.

Brax shifted on the log, becoming restless and stretched his legs out.

"I think it's about time we had us some dinner, ay boys?" Brax asked.

Casey and Heath perked up to the mention of food and sat to attention from their once slouched bodies.

"Who's up for some snags then?" Brax suggested.

"Me!" Casey shouted, jumping off Brax's lap and raising his hand excitedly in the air.

Brax gave a laugh and stood up walking over to the esky of food; his legs feeling stiff from sitting in the same position with Casey on his lap for so long.

"What no baked beans? I thought that was classic camping food?" Heath joked, standing beside Brax as Brax pulled the sausages out of the esky.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Heath. "I can cook proper food thank you, besides I'm not being out here, no matter how open it may be, with you eatin' beans," Brax replied with a smirk.

Heath shrugged with a massive grin on his face. "Why?"

Brax shook his head.

"It's not that bad," Heath defended.

"That's what you think. I swear sometimes you don't need a blanket to make like a dutch oven," Brax replied.

Casey let out a laugh as he listened to his brothers.

"Hey, you pack quite a punch too sometimes," Heath joked to Casey, giving his brother a poke in the abdomen.

Casey shook his head with a laugh. "No I don't!" he defended.

Heath just nodded silently.

Brax scoffed, "Let's just get off the topic of gastric habits shall we. How many sausages did you want Heath?"

"He only says that cause he don't want us talking about if he lets one off; that'll get the fire roaring," Heath leaned down and whispered in Casey's ear.

Casey giggled, and Brax gave Heath an unimpressed look.

"Heath: how many?" Brax asked again, slightly irritated.

"You started it by talking about..."

"Heath!" Brax snapped.

Heath laughed at his brother's irritation.

"Alright, alright!" Heath surrendered.

"We'd like dinner tonight, Heath," Brax joked.

"How many you got? I'm starved!" Heath exclaimed. Brax shook his head.

"Eleven: so four for you and me, and three for Casey; you okay with three, Case?"

Casey nodded. "Yes thank you."

Brax cooked the sausages over the fire then handed them to his brothers on a paper plate, with some dry bread. The three brothers sat around the fire eating their sausage sandwiches. Casey was smiling happily and Heath was shoveling his down.

"Ey easy Heath, we don't want you to eat us all out," Brax laughed with a mouth full of food.

"What? I said I was starving," Heath said casually in his defense, at the same time giving Casey a bump and a wink.

"So what do we do tonight?" Heath asked, swallowing some of his food.

"Can we tell stories?" Casey asked eagerly spitting out some crumbs of bread.

"Sure, after we finish our dinner we can all sit around the fire and tell stories, so eat up boys," Brax replied, dusting his hands on his pants.

Heath shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth and Casey chewed on his last bit.

Brax packed away the cooking pot and plates.

"Go and brush your teeth before we sit down, you too Heath. Here Case, here's a cup of water to use," Brax told, and handed Casey a small plastic cup.

"Just go behind those trees to spit," Brax pointed.

Although the trees weren't too far away, Casey wasn't so certain about going towards the dark alone. Casey slowly walked towards the trees and Heath followed.

"Not afraid of the dark are ya?" Heath joked.

"No!" Casey immediately tried to defend.

"I was waiting for you, in case you didn't want to go in the dark," Casey said.

Heath gave a laugh. "Good one Case. Let's get this done huh?"

Heath and Casey quickly brushed their teeth, sharing the cup of water to rinse their mouth and headed back to the campsite.

"You boys ready?" Brax asked.

"Yep!" Casey yelled excited.

"Okay, just let me do my teeth and we can start our stories."

Brax wandered away from the fire to clean his teeth and in the meantime Heath stood behind Casey with a wide smirk, as the young boy was daydreaming into the fire.

Heath stepped away and picked up a small stick that had a small lip on it. Chuckling to himself, Heath crept up to Casey and gently slipped the stick inside the back of Casey's shirt.

Heath stepped away quickly as he saw Casey give a reaction with a slight squirm. Heath watched as Casey reached his hands back to alleviate the itch on his back, but the stick was well positioned out of Casey's reach.

"Something wrong, Case?" Heath asked, trying his hardest to hold in his laugh.

Casey turned around with a worried frown. "I feel something on my back," Casey mumbled.

"Okay turn around and I'll have a look," Heath instructed.

Casey did so and Heath rested his hands on Casey's shoulders, pretending to inspect his brother's back all the while baring himself for his grand finale of his joke.

Heath gasped.

"What?" Casey shrieked in panic.

"Don't move Case, you have this huge bug on your shirt; it's this big," Heath explained and moved his hand in front of his brother, indicating with his open fingers; two inches appart, how large the bug was.

Casey's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream; running around, jumping, and screaming; attempting to get the 'bug' out.

"Casey I said don't move; wait he's going inside your shirt now!" Heath dramaticized.

Casey screamed louder and furiously jumped around trying to grab at his back. Brax by now had returned and looked at his brothers wondering what he'd missed.

"Get it out!" Casey whined.

Brax ran towards Casey and held him still.

"What's going on?" Brax asked while Casey fidgetted; wiggling his back.

"Get the bug out; get it out!" Casey screamed.

Brax looked around and down Casey's shirt but saw no bug, but in flapping Casey's shirt the stick fell out and dropped to the ground.

Brax looked confused and glanced over at Heath who was now bent over laughing hard to the extent of almost being in tears. Brax patted Casey's shoulder and gave Heath a glare.

"Heath!"

Casey turned to now see Heath laughing and he frowned. Brax picked up the stick and showed Casey.

"Here's you bug, otherwise known as Heath," Brax said.

Casey growled in frustration.

"You should have seen your face! You were shrieking over a little stick!" Heath laughed.

Casey raced up to Heath and grabbed onto him, letting his frustrations out but Heath could not stop laughing and Casey wrestling him had no affect what so ever.

"You weakling," Heath continued to laugh.

Casey grabbed some twigs and leaves off the ground and hurled them at Heath.

"Temper, temper; it was just a bit of fun Case," Heath laughed, now wiping a stray tear.

"Alright; joke's over. Let's all go sit down shall we?" Brax implied.

The three brothers sat together in front of the fire; their backs against a log. Casey was situated in the middle, resting his head on Brax's chest.

"You go first," Casey said, pointing to Brax.

"Okay." Brax wrapped his arm around Casey and squeezed Heath's shoulder.

Brax told an adventurous story of a young boy who found a valued piece of treasure and went in search for the missing piece and along the way he encountered some interesting creatures and people, to learn the missing piece was something the young boy already had; the feeling to believe in the unordinary and what was inside him.

Casey smiled up attentively at Brax's every word. When Brax finished Casey gave a yawn and stared up at Heath, "Your turn."

"What you got for us, mate? And don't make it anything with violence, horror or something scary, or I swear I'll give ya an ear full," Brax assured; giving a head nod to Heath.

Heath smirked; it was like Brax could read his mind.

"What does that leave me with?" Heath replied.

"Why not?" Casey asked.

Brax shook his head. "I do not want Casey waking up with nightmares."

"No I won't. I promise," Casey pleaded, looking up at Brax.

"Please Heath," Casey begged.

Heath shook his head and ran his hand over Casey's hair. "Nah, Brax is right Case."

Heath sighed and began, "Once upon a time someone went out one sunny day and lived a happy ending."

"Heath, that's not a story!" Casey complained.

"Geez Case, I'm no good at this imagining stuff like Brax," Heath explained.

"Please try Heath," Casey begged; giving Heath's arm a hug.

"When's it gonna be your turn to tell a story huh?" Heath laughed, tickling Casey's abdomen.

Casey squealed and moved away from Heath, closer to Brax and gave a shrug.

"After you tell one," Casey chimed.

"Humph, fine; it all started one late September night..." Heath started.

"Why September?" Casey was quick to interrupt, and Heath gave him a playful glare while Brax snickered.

"Because it did and it's my story. It was a late September night..." Heath went off on his story, not noticing Casey give a deep yawn and snuggling further against Brax's chest.

It didn't take long into Heath's story for Casey to drift off to sleep, flopping his head down on Brax's lap.

"And that's how the lions and buffalos came about as friends at the water hole," Heath finished.

Brax shook his head and snickered at Heath's made up story: he'd gone from unknown alien creatures, to forests and people then to lions and buffalo; nothing in the story made any sense it was just random things that came off the top of his head.

Heath turned and saw Casey fast asleep. "Aw what gives? He didn't fall asleep in your story."

Brax snickered, "That's 'cause I tell the best," Brax announced proudly, puffing his chest out slightly.

Heath scoffed, "I took all that effort in my brain to think that up," Heath said, pretending to be insulted.

"Got any left?" Brax joked with a laugh.

Heath thought for a moment then caught onto Brax's joke and his mouth went wide.

"Oi, tickets huh?" Heath replied.

Brax and Heath laughed and Casey stirred.

"Poor kid; he must have been so scared out in the river today," Heath said quieter.

Brax nodded, "He definitely is tired."

There was a brief pause before Heath spoke up again, "Is this what you had in mind for our brotherly bonding trip?" Heath said with a smirk.

It seemed the whole camping trip was one disastrous adventure after another. Brax shook his head, "'eh shut up."

Brax lightly shoved his younger brother on the arm, being mindful of Casey resting against him. Heath laughed loudly but quieted when he looked at his sleeping brother.

"Get to bed with ya," Brax said.

Heath stood up still laughing and hopped into his sleeping bag. Brax gently picked up Casey and placed him in his sleeping bag.

Casey stirred. "Go back to sleep Case," Brax whispered and covered his brother up before leaning over to put out the fire and proceeding to his own sleeping bag right next to Casey's.

Brax laid his hands behind his head, staring at the stars.

"Night Brax," Heath called softly.

Brax turned and smiled. "Night mate; glad you came along?" Brax questioned.

Heath smiled. "Yeah; it's been great. Thanks for bringing us Brax, even if I didn't want to," Heath acknowledged.

In the faint moonlight, Heath could see Brax respond with a small nod.

"Go to sleep mate. We'll be up early," Brax told Heath; knowing that they would be waking as soon as the sun rose; much to Heath's displeasure.

Brax turned over in his sleeping bag, facing his two younger brothers who were fast asleep. Brax took a quick reflection over the day's events; thankful that he had shared these moments with his brothers.

Brax smiled and closed his eyes to get some sleep before the next day came, in which they would be facing a new adventure of heading home.


	30. Brother's secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This will likely be the last update until after Christmas as I know most of you are busy and may not get time to read, so I don't want to overwhelm you with updates.**

 **On that note, I'd like to wish everyone a deserving, safe, and happy Christmas, and many thanks for the support from readers and reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy and love writing it for you. :D**

 **(Apologies to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas)**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Brother's secrets**

The following morning Brax groaned and looked at his watch, which showed it was five o'clock. The sun was just rising and Brax sat up in his sleeping bag, giving a stretch.

Heath was still dead to the world and snoring, as was Casey who was snuggled up in a fetal position.

Brax sighed and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and folded it up. Brax set up the campfire again and put the saucepan on top, filling it with water and oats.

Brax heard a groan behind him and turned to see Casey shifting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Case; how'd you sleep?" Brax smiled.

"Good," Casey replied.

"I'm just about to make some breakfast so get yourself up and give Heath a shove, yeah?" Brax requested.

Casey slipped out of his sleeping bag and made his way towards his older brother. Casey swung one of his legs over Heath's body and plopped himself down on his brother.

"Heath!" Casey called and rested his body on top of Heath's.

Heath struggled to move around, feeling weighed down and opened his eyes; startled by two big eyes and a wide grin staring down at him.

"Urgh, morning Case," Heath groaned. "Get off."

Casey laughed and slid off his brother.

"Brax is making breakfast, so he said to get up," Casey announced.

"Augh, yeah whatever," Heath groaned tiredly; waving his hand in the air.

Casey ran over towards Brax who handed him a small bowl of warm oats.

"Eat up. Heath if you don't get up you won't get any breakfast!" Brax yelled, making a bowl of oats for himself and sitting beside Casey.

Heath covered himself back up and went back to sleep. A short while later after finishing his breakfast Brax made his way towards Heath and yanked off his sleeping bag cover.

"Hey!" Heath protested.

"Get up Heath," Brax commanded; laughing at his tired brother's protests.

Casey gulped down the rest of his oats and ran back towards his brothers, grabbing Heath on the arm and pulling as hard as his little arms could muster.

"Up Heath; get up!"

Brax stood back laughing as Heath held himself down but felt himself being dragged along by his little brother. Casey couldn't pull anymore and slipped from his grip; flying backwards onto the dirt, with a small yelp.

"Ya right Case?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded and stood up, dusting off his shorts, and rubbing his backend from whence he fell. Heath turned to see his brother flipping his hand over his clothes and chuckled.

"Serves you right Shorty for pulling me out of bed," Heath said, matter-of- factly; turning back against his pillow, despite the lack of covering and going back to sleep.

Casey frowned at his brother's comment and Brax smirked at his youngest brother before turned to glance down at Heath, who was none the wiser of the plan that was circulating in Brax's head.

Brax leaned down and yanked Heath's feet, waking the teen up and grabbing him by the arm and pulling hard; making Heath fly up into a sitting position in surprise.

"Hey; pull me arm out of me socket, geez Brax!" Heath proclaimed.

Brax let go of Heath's arm. "Your strength may be too much for Casey, but it ain't too much for me," Brax laughed.

Heath frowned and glanced over at Casey who was in hysterics.

"Yeah, alright; haha, real funny," Heath grumbled and pulled himself to stand.

Heath grabbed himself some oats from the fire and scoffed them down hungrily.

As Heath was kneeling down packing away his sleeping bag, Casey wanted to get his brother back with the trick he'd played on him the night before. Casey searched around the area for a good stick to use.

"Casey, where are you going? Don't you wander any further than those trees; you hear me?" Brax warned sternly; pointing towards his brother.

Shifting his head up to glance at Brax, Casey replied, "I'm not going off. I'm just looking."

Brax nodded but kept a close protective eye on his baby brother.

Casey finally found a good sized stick and hid it behind his back and crept up behind Heath.

"What are you doing Casey?" Heath asked, noting his brother mischieviously standing behind him.

"Nothing," Casey said sheepishly; shuffling his feet in the dirt.

Heath scoffed, "Yeah right; now that's a full out fib if I ever heard one."

"I'm not doing nothing; just turn around again," Casey asked; pushing Heath gently on the shoulder.

Heath raised his eyebrow and gave his little brother the benefit of the doubt and turned back around. Casey slowly placed the stick inside the back of Heath's shirt, to which Heath felt everything and knew exactly what Casey was trying to do but thought he'd humour him and let him continue with his prank. Seconds later Heath spun around and grabbed his hands around Casey's waist.

"What are you doing?" Heath said quickly; startling Casey and making him jump and giggle.

Casey continued to laugh and pointed to Heath's back.

"You got a bug on you that's this big," Casey pretended.

Heath shook his head. "I ain't falling for that," Heath replied, igonoring the stick in his back.

"No you have!" Casey yelled; becoming frustrated that Heath wasn't taking to his joke the same way.

Heath again shook his head and shook the stick from his back.

"Don't play jokes with the master prankster Case; you'll lose," Heath laughed and ruffled Casey's hair.

Casey frowned that his joke hadn't been successful then he noticed something crawling on Heath's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"You got something on you," Casey said, pointing.

Heath laughed, "It's over Case, you can't fool me; I'm the best. I got rid of your little stick."

Casey shook his head, "No you really do."

Heath ignored his brother and went back to packing up. Brax starting packing away some items and glanced at his younger brother: noticing an insect crawling on Heath's shoulder.

"Ah Mate, I don't know if you know this but you got a friend on your shoulder."

Heath rolled his eyes and faced Brax. "Not you too; even if you two gang up on me, ya can't beat me at my own game," Heath said proudly.

Brax shrugged, "Very well, don't say I didn't warn you."

The tone in Brax's voice made Heath second guess their joke, and from the corner of his eye Heath twisted his head around and saw something moving on his shoulder.

Heath screamed and flicked the bug off his shoulder and stood up. Brax and Casey burst out laughing.

"Oi what's so funny; that wasn't funny!" Heath snapped.

"We tried to warn you, Mr no one beats me at my game," Brax said curtily.

Heath pulled a face at his older brother and leaned down to check out the bug.

"What the hell is that thing? It's looking at me with its big beady eyes."

Brax tapped Casey on the shoulder and went to have a look at the creature.

Brax laughed and picked up the winged insect. "Oh yeah, it's really gonna eat ya, Heath."

Casey was standing on his toes to look at the insect in Brax's hand. "What is it?"

"It's a Cicada and this green one is quite rare. It's a wonder you didn't kill it when you screamed at it," Brax joked.

Heath squinted his eyes in an unimpressed glance to his brother's remark, while Casey mocked Heath's scream.

Heath playfully shoved his little brother. "Yeah I bet you'd have done the same thing, Shorty."

Casey shook his head proudly then stared back at the insect.

"Better go put him back in the trees," Brax suggested.

"Can I do it Brax?" Casey asked.

Seeing his big brother holding the insect made Casey feel less afraid and he believed he could be tough and do it too.

"If you want to Casey: you sure?"

Casey nodded and held out his hand. Brax placed the Cicada into Casey's palm and he flinched as the insect crawled on his palm.

"It feels all prickly when it walks," Casey commented.

Casey held the Cicada up to Heath and in reflex Heath shifted away.

"Nope; that thing and I have already met; get it away."

Casey giggled and went to put the Cicada on a nearby tree. Casey ran back with a wide grin on his face.

"Now what?" Heath questioned.

"You," Casey pointed and laughed.

"You were scared! You're a wimp!" Casey called out.

"Oi; I am not! Come here and say it; I'll show you who's a wimp!" Heath exclaimed and took off running after Casey.

Heath scooped Casey up off the ground with his arms firmly around the little boy's waist. Heath swung Casey around in circles; Casey giggling uncontrollably and Heath laughing.

"How's this for calling ya big brother a wimp?" Heath teased.

Casey couldn't stop laughing even when Heath had put him back down.

"Come on you two, stop messing about, and let's get these things packed up," Brax instructed.

Heath and Casey got to helping Brax pack up but Casey was still hung up on the giggles and could barely concentrate as he was rolling up his sleeping bag; collapsing down laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Heath commented.

Brax tried to remain serious but Casey's infectious laughter forced a smile on his face.

"You are so weird Case," Heath smirked.

"Come on now Casey, stop being silly," Brax said; taking a hold of his little brother to calm him.

Casey's breathing hitched but he soon calmed down in his brother's hold.

"What did you put in the oats this morning?" Heath asked.

"He got that from you swinging him around," Brax replied.

"No way bro," Heath finished and tossed his rolled up sleeping bag at his older brother.

The brothers finished gathering up all their belongings and Brax packed up the car again.

"Got everything boys?" he asked.

Casey nodded and Heath yelled out a 'yep'.

"Alright, back home we go."

The three hopped into the car and Brax drove away from the campsite and back down the open road.

"Can we play eye spy?" Casey asked.

Heath and Brax exchanged a quick glance and answered at the same time, "No!"

Casey scowled, unaware as to the reason for the negativity. Either way Casey leaned back in his seat looking in amazement at the scenery yet again.

"Brax?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Case?" Brax answered; glancing briefly towards his brother.

"Can we go camping again sometime; that was real fun," Casey smiled.

Brax smirked, remembering the disasters, fun, and above all their brotherly time together.

"Sure Champ; one day," Brax concluded, however he was definitely not in any rush to take his brothers camping any time soon; not after gaining grey hairs from their antics.

Brax focused his attention back on the road as they made their way back into Summer Bay; Heath groaning and trying to block out Casey's constant chattering and nagging. Brax shook his head; he wouldn't trade his brothers for the world.

* * *

Brax finally reached back home pulled up in the driveway of the Braxton house.

"Well back to reality," he commented.

Heath grunted and hopped out of the car, slamming his hand on the boot.

"Open up bro, if ya want help to get this stuff inside!" Heath yelled.

Brax sighed at Heath's impatience and got out of the car.

"Since when are you so eager to help?" Brax smirked.

Heath shrugged, "Dying to get back to using my phone," Heath joked.

Brax shook his head and it was then that he noticed Casey hadn't made any effort to leave the car. Popping his head back into the car he smiled at his brother.

"Aren't you coming out? I know you were looking forward to the trip, but you know everything comes to an end and we have to go home."

Casey stared up at his brother. "It's not that," he mumbled.

Brax slipped in further back inside the car and nudged Casey gently.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to face Mum when she finds out what I did with wandering away," Casey explained.

Brax knew what his mother's reaction would be and he felt no need in causing unnecessary worry and hurt for his baby brother; besides Brax was no dobber.

"Are you gonna tell, Brax?" Casey whispered.

Brax shook his head and gently rubbed his brother's shoulder.

"Mum doesn't need to know Casey; I sorted it, so you needn't worry. Now come on, so we can get back inside," Brax encouraged.

Casey shuffled out of his seat and Heath handed him his bag from the boot and taking his own, the brothers went into the house.

"Hi Mum," Heath greeted; in a shout, as he was first in the door.

"Hi boys, good to have you back. How was the trip, Darryl?" Cheryl asked as Brax carried the last of the bags inside.

"Yeah it sure was something," Brax replied.

"Hi Mum!" Casey shouted.

"Come here Casey and let ya Mum give ya a hug."

Casey ran up to Cheryl and gladly accepted her hug.

"Did you have a good time?"

Casey glanced at his brothers, wondering if any of them would say anything about what happened.

"Look what Brax got for me," Casey announced, showing his Banksia brush.

"We got it when I walked..."

"When we went for a walk through the bush," Brax interrupted.

Casey had been too excited and had almost burst out his own secret. Cheryl gently rubbed Casey's shoulder.

"We all had a good time Mum. Sat around telling stories and getting to know nature," Brax explained and gave Casey a wink.

What Brax and Casey didn't know was that Heath had overheard Casey's worries and couldn't resist the urge to tease his little brother.

"Yeah Mum, it sure was adventurous; wait until you hear what Casey really got up to," Heath smirked.

Brax gave his younger brother a glare and Casey shifted nervously in his mother's hold until Cheryl suspected her boys were hiding something from her and released her youngest.

"What did Casey get up to?" Cheryl questioned.

Casey hung his head and shuffled his feet; angry that Heath told on him.

"Mum I didn't..."

Heath interrupted before Casey could continue. Laughing he spoke loudly, "Yeah Mum; Case and I were playing hide and seek and when he didn't come find me, I went looking to find he'd gone..."

"Casey, did you misbehave on this trip?" Cheryl quickly demanded, with a frown on her face.

Casey swallowed hard, knowing he'd be in serious trouble for not staying with his brothers and Cheryl would never let him go anywhere again.

Casey bit his lip to stop himself crying.

"Mum, Heath's just making it up, I don't know what he's talking about; Casey was with me the whole time," Brax defended, giving Heath a glare and mouthed a 'shut up'.

Brax certainly didn't want to see his brother in trouble and could tell Casey was starting to get upset. Heath only smirked and continued.

"Don't lie Brax, he wasn't with you at all when we were playing. Anyway, just listen, Mum: I couldn't find Casey anywhere and you know what he'd done?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow, "Casey, I better not find out you wandered away from Darryl or done something silly."

Casey stared at the floor; he didn't want his camping weekend ruined by being punished. However what Heath said next shocked both brothers, as they were certain he was going to blow their cover.

"Nah Mum; Case wouldn't do that. What the little cheek did: he was hiding so well that I couldn't find him and just as I went to tell Brax I'd thought he'd gotten lost; he snuck up on me and attacked from behind, jumping on me, then he pulled this naughty little trick where he pretended I had a bug down my shirt!" Heath said, pretending he'd been insulted.

Brax frowned at Heath and Casey shot his head up with wide eyes as he realized his brother didn't tell on him.

"You had me thinking it was something serious, Heath," Cheryl scolded.

"That was serious; he made me out to look like a sook when he scared the living daylights out of me, creeping up on me like that, and teasing me!"

Cheryl frowned while Heath keep laughing and smiled at Casey.

"Those tricks are no way to treat your mother, Heath."

Heath shrugged, "Sorry Mum."

Casey made his way towards his brothers, giving Heath a cranky look as he furrowed his eyebrows; his heart now placing itself back in its rightful position in his chest from his pending worry.

"That was real mean mate," Brax whispered.

Heath looked down at his little brother and felt guilty for scaring him, but in Heath's defense he was only getting him back for always dobbing on him for everything.

Heath leaned down and whispered in Casey's ear, "I'm sorry Case; forgive me? You know I'd never tell; even if my teeth where being pulled out."

Casey didn't quite understand what Heath meant by his teeth remark so just looked up at him. Heath smiled and gently tickled Casey's abdomen, causing Casey to let out a soft giggle.

"Glad to know Case."

Heath took Casey's giggle as a sign to forgive his actions on Casey's behalf. Casey however just frowned and moved away from his brother.

"Well I'm glad it was worth while, but right now you two need to have a wash and get ready for school in the morning," Cheryl said, looking at Casey and Heath in turn.

"Augh, Mum, why'd you have to go say that for? I was perfectly happy not knowing about that place. Why do I even have to go tomorrow?" Heath complained.

"Because I said so Heath and I don't want any truant officers asking why my boy isn't at school," Cheryl replied.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Well I want first shower. If I have to wait until after Casey's bath I won't have any hot water and besides he takes too long."

Casey scowled at his brother. "What if I don't have hot water after you?"

"You will, I don't waste it like you."

Heath made his way towards the bathroom and Casey quickly chased behind him.

"No, I want my bath first; you wait!"

"No, I'm washing first; go away Casey," Heath argued.

Casey ran towards the bathroom but Heath was too quick and rushed in first, slamming the door.

"Heath that's not fair! I want my bath first!" Casey yelled through the door.

Brax shook his head and rolled his eyes, while Cheryl let out a groan.

"I hate to think what they argued about on the trip," Cheryl commented.

"Surprisingly they didn't argue, well besides a disagreement in a game; they actually got on well," Brax replied.

Cheryl and Brax were interupted by a loud frustrated scream from Casey.

"Heath!"

Casey hit the door with his fist.

"Not listening Case; running the water now. Ah the lovely warm water that I'll all use," Heath teased from inside the bathroom.

"I guess they settled back home quick enough though."

"Too right you are, Darryl."

"Casey, that's enough. Heath's already in there so don't complain; you'll get your turn," Brax said, leading Casey back out into the lounge.

"It's not fair, Brax; I should have been allowed to have a bath first," Casey pouted.

"Now be reasonable Casey, you get to have first wash a lot of the times, so let Heath have this one." Brax smiled down at Casey, hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Besides you know something? The one who has a wash first usually has to go to bed earliest."

Casey's eyes widened at the thought of staying up later than his older brother.

"But don't tell Heath though, he doesn't know that rule," Brax smirked.

Casey nodded furiously with a wide grin on his face feeling pleased that he would be treated like a big boy and get to stay up later.

"Why don't you help me unpack while you wait for Heath?"

Casey riffled through the bags, helping Brax unpack the camping trip items and throwing the dirty laundry into the basket. Heath eventually came out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Ah it's great to have first wash." Heath couldn't resist teasing Casey further, but instead it was Casey who confused him when he let out a giggle.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"I get to stay up later than you and you have to go to bed real early," Casey stated.

Heath laughed, "What planet are you on Case, 'cause that ain't ever happening."

"Yes it is, 'cause Brax said so. The one who has washes first goes to bed first," Casey mocked.

Heath only scoffed and walked towards the laundry to throw out his towel.

"Keep dreaming Case."

"You'll see!" Casey spat, feeling frustrated.

After dinner, Casey had his bath and quickly rushed out of the bathroom to sit on the couch next to his Mum.

As Brax was cleaning up he almost ran into Heath.

"You're not seriously letting him stay up later than me are you?"

Brax shrugged. "That's what I said, it's the rule."

"What rule? That's a stupid rule that you just made up to make Casey happy," Heath stated.

Brax gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't worry about it mate, because if he stays up, he stays up, but if I know Casey, he won't make it," Brax said, to which the older brothers saw Casey give a big yawn on the couch.

"You should get to bed Casey," Cheryl stated.

Casey shook his head tiredly. "Uh uh, no Mum," Casey stated in a tired whine.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow at her youngest, not impressed that he seemed to be protesting a lot more.

Before Cheryl could say anything, Casey continued, "I get to stay up later than Heath tonight," he said with another big yawn.

Cheryl looked at Brax as he sat down. "Don't worry Mum, I got it covered. You hanging in there Case?"

"Yes," Casey mumbled.

However in the next fifteen minutes Casey could barely keep his eyes open any longer and he closed his heavy, tired lids and flopped down on his side, his head resting against the arm of the couch.

"Ha ha, I'm so not letting him live that down. Let me just take a photo so I can show him tomorrow; give me some amo to use on him," Heath laughed and rushed off to grab the camera.

Brax shook his head and Cheryl eyed Heath as the teen snapped a photo of his brother sleeping.

"Priceless, this is great," Heath joked.

Brax gently picked Casey up.

"Thanks Darryl."

"No problem Mum, can't expect you to carry him to bed," Brax smiled.

Heath flopped himself down beside Cheryl, in the spot that was once occupied by Casey.

"Don't get too cozy Heath, you need an early night too," Brax called out in a whisper.

Heath groaned and Cheryl gently patted Heath's knee as the two sat quietly for the next few minutes until Brax returned, flopping down on the arm chair flexing his neck.

"Tired, big fella; better get to bed," Heath joked.

Brax shook his head and stretched out his hands in front of him.

"Don't go there Heath," Brax laughed. Heath gave a shrug and the two eldest boys watched some television with Cheryl, until she sent Heath to bed a little while later, with Brax tiring in not long after.


	31. Accident

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful support. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **Wishes to all for a safe and happy new year; next update will be in the early new year.**

 **Chapter 31 - Accident**

 **Casey 9**

Casey was outside playing with his soccer ball. Brax and Heath were busy so couldn't come out and play with him on the glorious Sunday afternoon.

Casey tossed the ball into the air and ran around catching it as it fell down. It wasn't as fun playing on his own but considering: he was doing a good job of tiring himself out.

Casey laughed as he gave the ball a hefty run and kick this time. The ball flew high up into the air and with a loud rustling poof went into one of the trees in the back yard.

Casey ran up to the tree and looked up with a scowl. _How could he play with his ball if it was stuck up in the tree?_

Casey gave a glance into the house for either of his brothers but they were both still busy and he wanted his ball.

Casey had climbed this tree many times before but it had always been under his brother's supervision only as he was not allowed to climb trees by himself, because in his Mum's words and Brax's: 'it was too dangerous'.

 _Surely one time wouldn't make a difference?_ Casey thought, he didn't really want to disturb his brothers, besides he was a big boy now and didn't need to be watched. Casey grabbed hold of the tree and started to climb.

Cheryl saw Casey through the kitchen window and came rushing out onto the porch.

"Casey Braxton! You get down from that tree right now!" Cheryl warned.

Casey scowled; it wasn't fair he knew what he was doing, why couldn't he be allowed to just get his ball?

"But Mum I'm..." Casey's protests were cut off.

"Casey, I'm warning you," Cheryl said sternly.

Lately she had not been impressed by Casey's ever increasing misbehaviour he displayed as he went through a stage in his growing up.

"Mum, but my..." Casey tried to explain about his ball but Cheryl wasn't going to listen.

"Casey, it is far too dangerous and I don't care what you were doing. I do not want you climbing the trees out here!"

"Orgh; Mum it's not, I've done it before! I wanna..." Casey's protesting yells were again cut off, with Cheryl becoming angrier by her son's defiance.

"Don't you argue with me! If you don't get down from that tree in the next five seconds I'm going to get the wooden spoon and I promise you won't be happy if I have to use it. Now get down!"

Casey frowned, hesitating for a second, to which Cheryl took as more defiance.

"If I start counting those five seconds, and you are not fully down on the ground, you are going to be in very serious trouble, Casey!" Cheryl warned in a very stern tone; her anger and worry now wearing thin.

"I'm coming!" Casey yelled back annoyed.

Cheryl however did not miss the hint of irritation in Casey's tone and gave him a warning glare.

Not wanting his Mum to go through with her threat Casey climbed back down to the ground and let out a huff.

"I'm down," Casey spat; giving a harsh pout and crossing his arms, feeling annoyed that he wasn't allowed to retrieve his ball.

Casey had his back towards his Mum, clearly wanting to prove to his Mum that he was grumpy for not being allowed to do what he wanted. Cheryl though wasn't going to let her son's sulky attitude slide and quickly stormed down the porch steps to approach her youngest son.

Grabbing Casey's upper arm and startling the boy, Cheryl landed a firm smack to Casey's backside.

"Ow!" Casey shrieked and jumped away, turning to face his Mum.

"What did I do?" Casey demanded in a whine, as he reached back to rub the sting.

"I will not tolerate your rude, disrespectful behaviour, young man. When I tell you something you are do to it without arguing and answering me back," Cheryl said sternly.

Casey frowned and trying to hold in his tears, he croaked out his protest, "I wasn't!"

Cheryl glared down at Casey, causing Casey to stare at the ground.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your afternoon in your room?"

Casey didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. You play properly out here or you come inside, understood?" Cheryl said in a stern manner.

Casey silently nodded, trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Good boy, I'm only trying to protect you Casey," Cheryl explained.

"I'll call you when it's time to come in for dinner."

With that Cheryl took one more look at her son, assuming he'd fully understood and walked back into the house.

Casey glared up when he saw Cheryl walk into the back door and pulled a rude face, harshly kicking the soil with his shoe.

"It's not fair; it's boring playing without my ball," he muttered.

Casey pouted and shuffled his feet on the ground, looking around for something else to play with. To him climbing the tree didn't seem dangerous, since he was a big boy and he didn't need supervision or protecting.

Casey found a Frisbee and decided to run around the yard tossing it against the fence but that wasn't very fun and he soon got bored of that, then he started playing with the small garden shovel, digging in the soil and picking at the grass, but that was even more boring.

The only thing Casey wanted was to play with his soccer ball. Casey ran up the porch and peered into the back door; he saw Heath in the living room, preoccupied with his video games, Brax was no-where in sight and Cheryl wasn't around either.

Casey had a thought that if he quickly got up the tree and back before his Mum found out he wouldn't get in trouble, and he'd get his ball back and be able to play again; it sounded like an easy, full-proof plan for him.

Casey wasted no time, and taking one last glance that the coast was clear, raced over to the tree and climbed up. _So far, so good,_ Casey thought to himself, with a smile; he didn't need to listen to his Mum's warnings on it being dangerous.

Casey reached the top branches where his ball was and looked down; he was very high up. The ball was out more than Casey thought and he was too small to reach over and knock it down.

Casey carefully crawled out onto a thinner branch that was closer to his ball than a much stronger and thicker branch, to retrieve his ball quicker; unbeknown and not thinking on the logics or stability of the branch.

The thin branch was unable to hold his weight and Casey heard a snap and immediately jerked forward. Casey suddenly started feeling scared and looked back at the half broken branch; there was no time to go back and so Casey was stuck.

Casey started shaking, everything forgotten bar the fear he was feeling being so far from the ground and almost about to fall.

"B...Brax, H...Heath, Mum!" Casey called out, barely audible.

Casey's movement made the branch snap further and he fell forward again; his gaze now facing the extreme height as he stared directly to the ground below.

Casey clung onto the branch so tighly that his fists had almost gone completely white from lack of blood circulation. Casey cautiously glanced back to the branch and noticed the steep slant and flimsy joint.

"Somebody help me!" Casey yelled out; fear set in his voice.

* * *

"Hey is Case still outside?" Brax asked Heath, as he finished tossing his laundry into the basket after a shower.

Heath shrugged, "Yeah suppose so. I heard Mum and him arguing and Mum yelling at him before. Why?" Heath replied.

"I just checked out the kitchen window and I can't see him out there."

"You know Case, always getting into places he shouldn't, and playing around," Heath mumbled.

Brax frowned, "I'm gonna go check on him."

Brax opened the back door and called out, upon seeing the yard empty.

"Casey!"

"Brax; Brax please help me!" Casey called back, his voice shaking.

Brax heard the voice of his brother but could not see him.

"Casey, where are you?" Brax called.

"I'm up in the tree!" Brax heard Casey yell out in a shaky tone.

Brax immediately developed an angry frown. "You're what?! Casey you know you're not meant to...!" Brax started to yell, but was quickly cut off.

"The branch is broken Brax and I'm stuck. Please help me; I'm scared!" Casey yelled out in panic; hot tears slipping down his face.

Brax felt a wave of panic rush through him at Casey's statement.

"Alright Casey, don't you move an inch; I'm coming!" Brax ordered and began rushing towards the tree to rescue his little brother.

However, hearing Brax's voice felt like relief for Casey and he shifted against his brother's orders, causing the branch to finally snap.

Brax heard a terrifying scream and seconds later watched his brother fall from the tree.

"Casey!"

Brax ran faster, hoping to catch his brother but he had no chance, it had all happened too fast and he could not reach Casey in time. Casey hit the hard ground with a loud thump. The soccer ball bounced along the ground, having shifted loose as the branch broke.

Hearing the yell and deafening thud, both Heath and Cheryl had shot out the door to see what had happened; both horrified at the sight in front of them. Brax was kneeling down beside Casey who was screaming bloody murder and crying his eyes out.

When Casey had hit the ground he was met with a painful grinding crack and a hard throbbing feeling over his body.

Brax noticed blood dripping from Casey's arm and mouth; the arm from the heaviest impact and from the looks of Casey's mouth he had just bitten his lip in the fall.

Brax saw an alarming sight with Casey's right leg covered in blood from his knee being split open, and Brax quickly assessed the rest of his baby brother for bleeding; especially his head.

There seemed to be no other external injuries besides some very severe bruising and swelling and minor grazes; though Brax was terrified and didn't want to rule out internal injuries.

"It hurts!" Casey screamed his lungs out.

Heath and Cheryl rushed over to them.

"Oh my baby; what bloody happened, Darryl?!" Cheryl yelled.

"Stay still Case, it's gonna be okay," Brax comforted his brother; trying to hide his panic as he gently stroked Casey's hair.

Watching his baby brother fall and not reaching him made his heart stop. Casey could have broken his neck and died, or been paralyzed for life; Brax shuddered at the thought that he still might be. That fall was a long way.

Brax turned to face his Mum. "Casey was up in the tree and the branch broke, causing him to fall."

Cheryl gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Casey Braxton! How dare you disobey me when I told you not to go up there! What where you even doing up there again? I told you how dangerous it was; you could have killed yourself!" Cheryl yelled.

"Mum this isn't the time to be having a go at Case for disobeying you. I know he did the wrong thing, but he needs you," Brax argued; trying to remain calm.

Cheryl shook her head, feeling frustrated.

"Mum?" Casey sobbed, but Cheryl ignored both her boys and continued.

"Casey, I warned you I would give a darn good smack if I caught you up there! And frankly if you weren't in the state you are in right now I wouldn't even hesitate in marching you inside and giving your bare backside a good, firm going over with the wooden spoon!" Cheryl scolded, looking down over Casey.

"Mum!" Brax yelled in shock.

Cheryl had never smacked them or even threatened to smack them bare; it just wasn't something she did. Brax concluded it was a mixture of raving emotion and fear for the safety of the youngest Braxton.

"Don't you 'Mum' me Darryl, just look at what's happened!" Cheryl ranted letting her anger take over.

What if she had just taken Casey inside the first time he'd done it, knowing he was at the stage where he wouldn't listen, none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry Mum," Casey cried and fidgetted, feeling frightened from his Mum's threat.

"Sorry is not going to change the state you are in now," Cheryl frowned, not at all happy her youngest had disobeyed and inevitably gotten severely hurt.

"Gosh, is he alright?" Heath asked, concerned for his little brother.

Heath had never heard Casey scream in so much pain or seen that kind of blood, sure he'd seen some nasty injures while playing sports at school but it wasn't the same as seeing his baby brother hurt.

"I don't know mate," Brax replied, feeling slightly stunned on what he was supposed to do.

"It hurts! Make it stop!" Casey cried out and rolled on the ground, letting out loud screams; knocking Brax out of his thoughts, allowing the oldest Braxton to go into leadership mode.

"Heath; go and call an ambulance now mate," Brax ordered.

Heath ran off back into the house. Brax gently rested a hand on Casey's side.

"Shh Case, I know it hurts, but you can't move in case you injured your back or neck. I'm right here and Mum's here. Stay as still as you can for me okay," Brax whispered.

Brax's hand was getting covered in Casey's blood from his badly grazed arm and his right knee; Brax had to stop the blood.

Brax stood up, "Mum can you keep a close eye on Case while I get some towels and ice."

Casey glimpsed up at Brax, from what he could see through his tears.

"No!" Casey screamed; he wanted his big brother's comfort for he was so frightened and in immense pain.

"Stay here, I'm scared," Casey cried.

"Shh, I know Case, but Mum's right here and I'll just be a second; I promise."

"No, Brax; I want you!" Casey sobbed hard.

Brax let out a sigh and knelt back down to settle his brother.

"Case, listen: I have to get the first aid stuff to clean you up and make you feel a little better, understand?" Brax said quietly and brushed Casey's hair as tears fell down the young boy's cheeks.

Casey shook his head and scrunched his face up and wriggled his body in pain.

"I don't want you to go, please," Casey gasped; coughing on his sobs.

"Easy Champ; I'm not going anywhere, just let me fix you up; I have to stop the bleeding. I promise you I won't be long," Brax smiled; gazing into Casey's pain filled eyes and Brax could see the loss of colour in his brother's face from the blood loss.

Brax stood up and raced inside to get what he needed. Casey's face was wet with tears as he glanced up at his flustered Mum.

"Mum I'm really sorry I climbed back up the tree."

Cheryl firmly let out a sigh; she couldn't bear the thought of her youngest son being severely hurt; watching him lying on the ground bleeding scared her.

Casey felt scared and guilty at what happened and he continued to sob and cry out in pain. Brax quickly returned and knelt back down beside Casey and began sorting out the first aid essentials.

"Alright Casey, can you keep still for me while I fix you up?" Brax whispered and smiled gently at his brother.

Tears fell from Casey's eyes and his breathing was heavy but he kept his brother's gaze and gently nodded. Brax started on Casey's knee and gently applied a pressure bandage and wrapped it up.

"Ow!" Casey screamed at the movement and tried to pull away.

"It's okay Casey, that bit's done," Brax reassured.

Casey choked on a sob and screamed his lungs out in pain again when Brax went to touch his arm.

"No, no-more; don't touch, please! It hurts!"

Brax sighed again, "Work with me Case, I'll be quick I promise. I won't hurt you."

Casey continued to cry hard as his whole body ached, his head hurt from hitting the ground, but what hurt the most was Casey's left wrist and arm which looked slightly bent out of shape and severely swollen.

Brax made Casey's arm more comfortable and cleaned his mouth. The more Brax watched his baby brother hurting the more it broke his heart. _I should have been watching him properly._ Brax mentally scolded himself, and continued to comfort Casey.

"Where's Heath?" Casey asked quietly.

"Heath will be back in just a minute. In the meantime, what I want to know is what you were even doing climbing up the tree, Casey?" Brax asked softly.

"I...I was trying to get my...my ball...it got stuck," Casey explained through sobs.

Brax sighed, "Casey you know you're not meant to climb on the trees without supervision, and from what I heard, Mum had already warned you about it, not to mention _how many_ times you've been told not to go near the trees without someone with you," Brax scolded in a gentle tone, brushing his hand over Casey's hair.

Hot tears fell rapidly down Casey's cheeks as he heard the hidden sternness in his big brother's voice.

"But everyone was busy..." Casey sputtered out in a sob.

"I don't care; that is beside the point. You come and get someone for something like that, do you understand?" Brax warned softly.

Casey fidgetted and cried harder, "I thought I could do it and be a big boy."

"Casey that's not the way it works, and stay still; I don't want you hurt any further," Brax said softly.

"Sorry," Casey sobbed.

Casey was restless and his body was in too much pain for the young boy to handle.

"Are you mad at me, Brax?" Casey finally choked out; he couldn't bear his adored big brother being mad for he was scared and needed him.

Brax sighed and looked into Casey's eyes, gently stroking back his sweaty hair and brushing his hand over some blood on Casey's cheek.

"Let's not talk about that now," Brax comforted.

Truth be told he didn't know what to feel, he was mixed with fear and worry for his brother's health, but he was also angry at his brother for playing around so stupidly, and at himself for not protecting him.

Casey cried harder and coughed on his sobs. Brax gently wiped his brother's mouth so he wouldn't choke on his saliva.

"You sound mad at me," Casey whispered.

"I'm not alright; I'm just so scared about you being hurt, but we're gonna get you some help," Brax soothed; hiding his true feelings.

Casey wanted to believe his brother but he wanted nothing more than to be cuddled to make his terrible pain go away. Casey lifted his uninjured arm up and struggled to move his severely injured arm.

"Ow!" Casey screeched.

"Shh Casey: stay still," Brax comforted.

"No, I want a cuddle, please Brax."

Casey voice was full of desperation and it broke Brax's heart for he wanted to comply and gather his little brother in his arms and comfort him in his lap, but Brax was scared that if he done the wrong thing, Casey could become paralyzed.

"I can't pick you up for a cuddle, Casey, but believe me; I want to."

Casey tried to move again but was quickly stopped.

"No, Casey, please. Here."

Brax leaned down gently and drapped his arms over the top of his brother in a semi hug and kissed his cheek.

"Is that better?" Brax asked, pulling away.

Casey shook his head, despite feeling dizzy, and attempted to reach his sore arm up in futile attempts to grab his brother back; he wanted to latch on and never let go.

Casey wriggled in pain, letting out a scream. "Don't let go!"

"Casey, please just stay still, we'll get help soon, but right now I need you to do as I've asked," Brax said firmly.

"I want it to stop hurting!" Casey screamed.

"I know Case, I know."

"Casey the more you wriggle the more painful it will be, so stop. You have caused enough damage to yourself, I do not want any more," Cheryl piped up.

* * *

Heath finally raced back out. "The ambulance is on their way; you sitting tight Case?" Heath said, trying to encourage Casey.

Heath quickly knelt down next to Casey.

"Take it easy Shorty, ya don't want the neighbors to think we're murdering ya do ya?" Heath said, bearing a smirk on his face in an attempt to get Casey to forget about his pain, but it was no use, Casey just screamed harder.

"Heath, I want a cuddle," Casey whined.

Heath glanced over to Cheryl and Brax, unsure on what to do.

"Casey I already told you, you can't," Brax said.

Heath grabbed hold of Casey's uninjured hand.

"You know I'm not much for that soppy stuff, besides aren't you getting to be too old for cuddles?"

Casey didn't get the chance to answer when the sirens of the ambulance echoed, and flashing lights surrounded behind them.

Cheryl turned at the sound of the ambulance siren as it pulled into the driveway.

"We had a report of a boy having had a fall?" one paramedic asked.

"My son fell from this tree," Cheryl explained and pointed, she had since calmed down some.

"Please help him, he's in a lot of pain," Cheryl pleaded; it hurt her seeing her little boy in such a state.

"Just calm down mam, we'll take good care of your son," the younger paramedic assured.

"Right; we are going to need some space here to get our trolley in. What's your son's name mam?" the older male paramedic asked.

"His name is Casey; my baby's name is Casey," Cheryl replied; she was feeling so stressed over this whole thing she just wanted a drink she was beginning to feel like a nervous wreck, seeing the position her youngest son was in. She couldn't shift the blame.

Heath and Brax stood up and moved out of the way for the paramedics. Casey panicked and looked around at his family, scared.

"Stay still Case, you're in safe hands, these guys are gonna look after you," Brax reassured.

The younger paramedic knelt down with his equipment bag next to him and looked at Casey in the eyes.

"Hi Casey, my name's Ryan and this over here is Murray; though we sometimes like to call him Muz-buzz because of how quick he moves, he even has to get the boot out for us newsies sometimes too; ain't that right Muz-buzz?" Ryan said with a smile.

The paramedic, Murray raised his eyebrow at Ryan and gently squeezed Casey's shoulder.

"Got yourself in some strife there big man? Can you try and calm down for us a little mate? I know it hurts a lot but we have to get you settled before we can give you any pain relief," Murray explained.

"Be brave Case," Brax encouraged.

Casey darted his eyes back and forth between the two paramedic strangers and alternated with glances towards his family.

Casey cried out hard and attempted to hold his uninjured arm out. Brax quickly grabbed his hand tight before letting go and letting the paramedics get to work.

"Okay Casey, we need you to lie as still as possible for us, and just gently lean your head up so we can put a collar around your neck," Murray said gently.

"What are you putting that on for?" Cheryl questioned.

"It's in case your son has suffered neck or spinal injuries in the fall. It's just a precaution until we have x-rays to make sure," Ryan explained.

"Ouch!" Casey screamed as Ryan removed the padding and ice-pack on Casey's arm to assess the damage.

"I'm sorry Casey," Ryan apologized and leaned over into his bag to pull out some bandaging material.

"Looks like we got a possible closed fracture here Murray; I'm going to put his arm in a sling until we get to hospital," Ryan explained.

"Yep good job, I'll get some pain relief for him and we'll need to get these pants and shirt off so we can work easier," Murray instructed and turned to Cheryl.

"Mam we need to remove your son's pants and shirt and for that we will need your permission to cut off his shirt and remove his shorts," Murray explained.

Cheryl nodded, trying to fight her tears.

"Do what you have to," Cheryl answered but inside she was screaming: _just keep my baby safe._

"Casey, do you understand what we have to do? Ryan will cut your shirt so you need to stay as still as you can and one of your family can help remove your pants," Murray explained to Casey and squeezed his shoulder.

Casey nodded shakily. Murray motioned for someone to help with Casey's pants and Brax quickly moved over to the scene. Murray placed a hand on Brax's shoulder.

"Now son I need you to do this carefully so the little fella stays as straight and flat as possible."

Brax nodded. Heath kneeled down beside Casey to comfort him while Brax slipped off Casey's sandles then leaned over and began slowly tugging down Casey's shorts, leaving his underwear in place.

"Brax?" Casey called.

"I'm right here, Case," Brax called out.

"I'm here too, Kiddos," Heath smiled down at his little brother and patted his shoulder.

Casey gave Heath a weak smile. Brax had just tugged Casey's shorts past his knees and gently lifted his feet to pull them off when Ryan pulled out a pair of bandage scissors and began cutting through Casey's tee-shirt.

Casey whimpered, watching his shirt from the corner of his eye being cut and hearing the tearing noise.

"My shirt," Casey choked out.

It was one of his favourites that had a red and blue monster truck on the front.

"We'll get you a new one, Case," Brax spoke and gently moved away; along with Heath as Murray gestured that they had to get back to work.

Murray grabbed a thick blanket from the kit as Ryan had just about pulled the last pieces of Casey's shirt from his body.

"I'm just going to rest this blanket over you to keep you warm and prevent any further states of shock, okay Casey?"

Casey didn't say a word and just stared, allowing Murray to gently wrap the blanket over Casey's exposed body.

Ryan started to carefully bandage Casey's arm and Casey did his best not to wriggle.

"Ah, Mrs. Braxton maybe you'd like to just sit next to Casey and reassure him while I finish bandaging his arm."

Cheryl knelt down to Casey and brushed his hair.

"Mum I'm sorry," Casey cried, while his body shook slightly.

"That's enough my baby boy, the main thing now is that we get you better but I hope you learn from this."

Casey scrunched his eyes and cried in response.

"Casey, I need to give you an injection to help with the pain okay," Murray reassured and Casey whimpered.

"Now I have to put this into the muscle so you can feel better sooner," Murray spoke gently to keep Casey as calm as possible.

"This is going to feel a little cold then you'll feel a little sting, but then you won't be in as much pain."

Murray removed the blanket slightly to expose some of Casey's thigh. Murray wiped an alcohol swab over a patch and injected in the needle. Casey whimpered at the discomfort in his leg, but truthfully his whole body hurt so he didn't know what to feel.

"All done, just relax now Casey," Murray reassured and gently patted Casey's shoulder.

"Come on Case, dry those eyes. You're a big boy now; just think of this as an adventure, you get to ride in an ambulance and everything," Heath encouraged.

"But I don't want an adventure," Casey mumbled.

"You know Casey, this adventure is real fun, and I know because I get to ride in an ambulance every day, but you get to ride in it special," Ryan said to Casey with a smile as he finished bandaging Casey's arm.

Murray moved on to checking out Casey's injured knee and removed the bandaging. The knee was still bleeding but not as badly.

"Hmm, you got quite a deep wound here fella. I'd say it's about three centimeters long and will definitely need stitching when he gets to hospital," Murray announced, looking towards Cheryl.

Murray cleaned and bandaged Casey's knee and Ryan finished up cleaning all of Casey's other grazes over his arm, hip, and head.

"I'm all done, Muz; we ready to get him in the van?" Ryan said. Murray nodded.

"Yep, all ready. Mam we would request you ride in the ambulance with your son as by law we cannot have a child in our care unless given permission by their guardian," Murray explained.

Cheryl nodded.

"We'll meet you there Mum. Is it okay if I take your car?" Brax asked.

"Sure Darryl," Cheryl replied.

"Okay Casey we are going to lift you up onto this trolley and into the ambulance okay, so don't panic," Murray explained.

Ryan took Casey's legs while Murray took hold of Casey's shoulders and supported his neck.

"Okay: one, two, three!"

On the final count Ryan and Murray hoisted Casey onto the trolley.

Casey let out a scream though he wasn't sure whether it was more because of being frightened or because of his discomfort. The paramedics wheeled Casey into the ambulance.

"Mrs. Braxton?" Ryan called and helped Cheryl into the back.

"Mum?" Casey called out in a shaking voice; showing his fear.

"I'm here Casey," Cheryl comforted.

"Why aren't Brax and Heath coming?" Casey panicked.

"Relax mate," Ryan reassured and gently rested his hand on Casey's chest.

"They'll meet us at the hospital baby boy," Cheryl said softly.

As the ambulance started driving out of the Braxton's driveway, Casey glanced around; taking in his surroundings of the ambulance.

On the walls stood shelves with blankets, jackets and other instruments Casey didn't know what they were. There were posters and a huge machine with a round bag and tank attached, and weird looking tubes.

Casey looked up at his Mum showing severe vulnerabilty in his eyes.

"Mum, I'm sorry for being so bad; please don't be angry with me. I don't want you to stop loving me because I love you and I'm scared," Casey sobbed, wanting his mother's comfort so.

Cheryl sighed and caught a glimpse of Ryan's eyes as the paramedic looked to the older women after Casey's plea.

"Casey, I am very, _very,_ angry with you and you are a _very_ naughty boy not doing as I told you."

Cheryl stopped to grab hold of Casey's hand, "But you are also my special little boy, who I love very much no matter what you do, so I don't want to hear any nonsense that you are not loved; you understand me young man?"

Tears fell down Casey's face and he weakly nodded. Cheryl placed a gently hand over Casey's tear-stained cheek.

Casey went back to staring around the van as the ambulance quickly made its way to Mangrove River hospital.


	32. Diagnostic treatment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wasn't going to update so soon, but this means one chapter closer to finishing this waste of a story.**

 **Sorry if this is too fast for anyone and sorry it lacks in interest and is extremely stupid!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Diagnostic treatment**

"Augh, come on and hurry up!" Brax yelled; this was the fourth traffic light he had been stuck at on the way to the hospital.

"Brax relax, I'm sure Case hasn't even gotten to the hospital yet."

Brax grunted and put his foot on the accelerator, turning into the next street.

"This should not have happened Heath! Case is our little brother; we're supposed to protect him!"

"Do you think he's gonna be severely injured? I've seen some guys at school get hurt, what if he ends up crippled?"

Brax glanced at Heath.

"Heath; don't say that!" Brax snapped.

"What you can't say that you're not thinking it either?" Heath raised his voice.

"No I am and I feel like I'm at fault if he is," Brax mumbled and drove into the carpark of the hospital.

Quickly parking the car, it didn't take Brax and Heath long to shoot through the doors of the hospital.

"We're looking for our little brother; he was coming in by an ambulance?" Brax asked in a hurry; he was desperate to reach Casey again.

"Is this the boy fallen from a tree?" The reception nurse asked; she had dark brown hair and a name tag reading 'Hannah'.

"Ah yeah..." Brax stopped his sentence when he heard familiar sounds behind him and saw Cheryl walking in beside two paramedics wheeling a trolley with his baby brother.

"Casey!" Brax ran up to them.

"Brax, Heath," Casey whined.

"See we made it Case, wouldn't miss seeing ya ride this trolley through those hospital doors for the world," Heath joked with a smile.

"Oww!" Casey shrieked out it pain.

"Why is he still screaming if you gave him pain relief?" Cheryl asked.

"Mrs. Braxton your son's extensive injuries are very painful and there is just so much the analgesic medication can do," Ryan explained.

"Hannah, this is Casey Braxton, aged nine, fallen from a tree approximately three meters high; likely right arm fracture, minor head injury, soft tissue damage and bruising to most of the middle and lower body, a three centimeter laceration to his right knee that needs stitching, and some grazing and wounds over the head, arm, pelvis, and leg. He's been given a shot of Morphine; nought point one-three, given IM."

Hannah nodded, taking down the notes. "I'll page the doctor."

Ryan and Murray wheeled Casey into a hospital room and placed him on the bed.

"Well this is where we leave you. It's been nice meeting you Casey and remember to keep safe," Ryan smiled.

Cheryl, Brax, and Heath waited anxiously in the room for the doctor.

Brax sat next to Casey on the bed, with his arm carefully resting on his shoulder. Casey was still crying and moaning in pain.

"Where's this bloody Doctor?" Cheryl said gruffly; her stress level had returned as the situation continued.

"Mum calm down, the ambos said the doctor would be in soon," Brax reasoned.

"Soon isn't good enough Darryl, can't they see my boy is suffering!"

Not even a minute after Cheryl's rant a young male stepped into the hospital room; he was wearing a pale blue shirt and tan coloured pants, and was holding a clipboard, and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Casey Braxton?" the doctor called.

Casey screamed and wriggled around.

"I'm Doctor Dean Sherrington and I'll be assessing Casey today."

Brax stood up from the bed and Casey scowled and let out a whine. Brax gripped his hand carefully.

"I'm right here Mate and so is Mum and Heath; we ain't going nowhere."

Doctor Sherrington sat down next to Casey and looked him in the eye with his light, checking his pupils.

"How did you manage this Casey?" the doctor asked.

"He fell from a tree in the garden," Cheryl replied in a less than impressed tone.

"You a bit of an adventure boy Casey, climbing trees?" the doctor asked with a smile as he checked Casey's temperature and finally his heart rate.

"I was trying to get my soccer ball," Casey mumbled.

"Shh Case," Brax whispered.

"Ah: a soccer fan then," the doctor smiled.

"Okay well his vitals seem fine; he does have some slow pupil reaction which could indicate a concussion," the doctor continued.

"Are you in any way feeling nauseous or dizzy, Casey?" the doctor asked, to confirm his diagnosis.

Casey just stared up at the doctor not wanting to admit he felt dizzy, and cause more worry on his family.

"Casey, the doctor asked if you feel sick or dizzy, now you know it's important to tell the truth," Brax said softly.

Casey stared at his brother and silently shook his head.

"Hmm," Doctor Dean replied, thinking Casey wasn't being truthful.

None the less, the doctor then checked over Casey's grazes and bruising.

"I'll just get some wound dressing for these wounds and organize an x-ray for that arm to check out the damage and a CT scan to check for any internal damage," the doctor explained.

Casey widened his eyes and gave a look of fear. The doctor stood up and left to get his supplies. Tears ran down Casey's face again.

"I don't want those tests," he whimpered.

"Don't be scared Shorty, it won't hurt you," Heath explained.

"You have to face the consequences Casey and you do what the doctor tells you," Cheryl said firmly; allowing her worry and stress to control her compassion.

Casey scrunched his eyes and Brax gently wiped away his tears.

"You'll be okay Casey I promise..."

"But they're big machines and I'm scared; what if something happens?"

Brax gently squeezed Casey's hand.

"You trust me right?" Brax whispered and Casey gave a nod.

"Then believe me when I say you have nothing to be scared of; you will be okay and Heath, Mum and I will all be here waiting for you when you come out," Brax comforted, stroking Casey's head gently.

Casey sniffed and stared into Brax's eyes. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Casey I told you before that I wasn't; now keep quiet and relax."

"Why can't someone come with me?" Casey whispered.

"Because we can't be in the room while the doctors do the tests; only you're allowed," Brax said softly.

The doctor returned and quickly got to dressing Casey's wounds.

"Alright, we are now going to transport him to our imagery room. It won't take long, maybe 45 minutes," Doctor Sherrington explained.

Cheryl nodded.

The doctor adjusted Casey's bed, "You ready Casey?"

"No," Casey whined.

"Be brave Casey!" Heath called.

"Hang in there mate, we'll be waiting!" Brax called.

* * *

"Lay completely still for me Casey, can you do that for me, while we take a few pictures?" the doctor said gently.

Casey was terrified inside and just wanted to go back to the comfort of his family. Once the x-ray on his arm and knee were taken, the CT scan didn't take long and soon Casey was being wheeled back to the hospital room.

Brax beamed a smile at Casey as soon as he laid eyes on his little brother and Heath squeezed his hand.

"How'd you go Case?"

"What's the verdict?" Cheryl asked.

"Casey's CT scan came back clear, he has no head injury, nor does he have spinal damage, so he is very lucky there. His right knee also has sustained no fractures, but he does have soft tissue damage to the area as he does with his elbow. The soft tissue damage will heal on it's own but will take some time. However my main concern is the x-ray we performed on his right arm and wrist. It confirmed a fracture to Casey's right arm, more specifically a closed fracture to the Ulna with a hairline fracture on the Radius," the doctor explained; gently removing the neck brace, seeing as Casey was free from spinal injuries.

"Plain english Doc," Heath commented.

"Casey will need to have a cast put in place to help the arm heal but first off the bones need to be re-aligned; Mrs. Braxton may I have a word?"

Cheryl followed the doctor out of the room, leaving Heath and Brax to support their baby brother. Casey tugged on Heath's shirt and pointed to a sticker on his hand that said 'I've been x-ray'd and had a picture of some bones on it with smiley faces.

"Hey that's so cool Shorty, now I wish I'd broken my bone," Heath joked, and Brax slapped his back.

"So what does that take to re-align the bone?" Cheryl asked.

"Well because Casey is a child we do the procedure under general anaesthetic where we are able to put the bone in place without the child feeling pain and set a cast. During that time we will also stitch up your son's knee cap to avoid further stress of putting him through a local anaesthetic in his knee. So for the procedure, my next question Mrs. Braxton is: when did Casey last eat?"

"Um it would have been about twelve-thirty when he had a sandwich at lunch."

The doctor nodded.

"When will he have this procedure?" Cheryl asked.

"You have to understand Mrs. Braxton there will be a huge risk in the general anaesthetic for two reasons: because Casey has eaten and because he is showing signs of concussion. However we do have a highly developed team of anaethesiologists and the procedure itself will not take more than one hour," Doctor Dean thoroughly explained.

"Whatever is best for my son and stop his pain," Cheryl said.

"Well I advise immediate surgery to deal with the problem and I assure you Mrs. Braxton your son will be in good hands." Cheryl nodded.

"Okay then, do the procedure."

Doctor Dean nodded. "I'll get the papers for you to sign."

"Wait, what could happen if there is a risk?" Cheryl asked.

Doctor Dean sighed. "On very rare occassions a patient may die."

Cheryl's face paled, she was thankful Casey hadn't suffered life threatening injuries in the fall and now to find out her baby boy might die in surgery; it was too much for her, she couldn't stop thinking had she only taken him inside or maybe been a bit tougher on him. She couldn't loose her special little boy.

"Mrs Braxton," the doctor called; snapping Cheryl out of her distressing thoughts.

"Sorry: what?" Cheryl snapped.

"I said that he's in good hands and the risks are very slim."

Cheryl nodded and allowed the doctor to walk off. Cheryl walked back into the room, still with a pale look on her face.

"What's happening, Mum?" Brax asked.

"The doctor wants to take Casey into surgery now to fix his arm and stitch up his leg."

Casey shifted and winced in pain.

"Okay Mrs. Braxton, if you wouldn't mind signing here," the doctor said, showing Cheryl the papers.

"Mum please no, I'll never climb the tree again and I'll listen," Casey whimpered in distress while Brax and Heath comforted him.

"This has nothing to do with what you did, Casey. This has to be done to make you better," Cheryl explained.

Doctor Dean walked beside Casey's bed. "It'll all be over quick Casey and you will be given gas so you won't feel a thing."

"Hey that's good, huh Case," Heath commented, trying to cheer Casey up.

"Now Casey; when you wake up from surgery you'll likely feel a bit dizzy and may want to vomit and that's normal, okay, but if you feel really bad I want you to let someone know okay because it may mean your concussion is worse."

Casey stared blankly feeling scared and in shock.

"You understand what the doctor said Case?" Brax asked quietly.

Casey nodded gently but shifted in the blanket.

"But I don't want too, please, I don't want to go into surgery!" Casey panicked.

"Casey, calm down this instant," Cheryl scolded, with a frown upon her face.

"It's alright Mrs Braxton; we are used to children who struggle. Once we give him his sedative it will calm him," Doctor Dean explained.

Cheryl nodded and stared at her injured boy, feeling torn apart with worry that Casey may not recover from his surgery. The doctor left to get the sedative and in the meantime a brown haired nurse came through the curtain holding a hospital gown.

"Seeing as this one is staying in for surgery he needs to be placed in this hospital gown, now I can assist you with that or I can allow you to do it, but please do not take too long, the doctor will be back shortly and will be ready to prep Casey."

The nurse handed the gown to Cheryl but Brax quickly took it instead.

"I'll do it Mum."

Brax and Heath helped Casey sit up in his bed and Brax gently slipped the gown over his little brother's fragile body.

The doctor came back into the room with a drawn up solution in a syringe and sharp needle.

"Alright, I just need to give you a small sedative to calm you down then we'll go into the theatre room. Okay Casey, be brave for me."

The doctor pulled up Casey's gown, causing a violent reaction from the young boy. Casey screamed and kicked his uninjured leg out of the doctor's reach.

"No, no; I don't want no surgery, please!"

"Casey, I need you to relax so I can give you the injection," Doctor Dean said firmly.

"No!"

Casey wriggled around on the hospital bed as best he could, but Brax held his upper body down firmly to prevent Casey hurting himself.

The doctor swabbed Casey's thigh again with alcohol and gripped Casey's leg to keep him still. Heath helped by holding Casey's ankle and Cheryl stood beside Casey for support.

"Calm down baby boy."

Casey whined and feeling the doctor's grip on his thigh Casey gave a reflexive kick with his injured leg and in doing so banged his injured knee against the bed rail.

Casey let out a loud, blood curdling scream that echoed through the halls of the hospital, as the pain shot through his body and made his knee throb. Casey flicked his ankle in an attempt to alleviate the pain and gasped out loud sobs, but nothing was making the intense pain disappear.

Heath flinched at Casey's reaction and let go of his brother's leg, staring wide-eyed at his brother. Cheryl turned away with her hand covering her mouth in shock and hurt, but Brax stayed firmly by Casey's side and gently gripped his hands around Casey's face, forcing Casey to look Brax in the eye.

"It's okay; just keep looking at me Casey, okay? Don't worry about your knee; the pain will stop," Brax said firmly.

Casey stared into Brax's eyes, trying to wriggle but the older brother was not giving any leeway; distracting Casey from his painful knee by keeping his gaze.

"You can't feel the pain. There's no such thing as pain. You're a big brave boy. You be strong. The pain isn't there," Brax continued to assure his brother.

Casey slowly forgot about his throbbing knee as his gaze into his adored big brother's eyes gave him all the comfort he needed. With the youngest Braxton distracted the doctor jabbed the needle into his thigh.

"All done; the sedative should work quickly, though Casey you may feel a stinging sensation as the sedative travels through your system to do its work," Doctor Dean explained.

"Now let's take another look at this knee."

The doctor held up Casey's injured leg, causing a whimper from Casey. "Ow."

Brax continued to comfort Casey, holding his warm hands over the sides of his head and feeling solace from his big brother, Casey gazed into Brax's eyes and used what little energy he had to move his uninjured arm up to grasp onto Brax's sturdy arm; Casey's small soft hand rubbing the fuzzy hairs on his brother's arm.

The doctor unwrapped part of the bandage on Casey's knee and made a face; the knock had caused Casey's knee to bleed drastically again, with blood having soaked through the current bandage.

"Hmm, you have done some damage to your knee Casey and that's not good. No more knocking or moving this knee or it will get very sore and may impair healing," the doctor lightly scolded.

Doctor Dean added a few more bandages to Casey's knee and gently rested it back down. Casey became drowsy in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, well it looks as though Casey is ready to go into theatre," the doctor announced.

Brax gently kissed the top of Casey's hair.

"You'll be okay," Brax assured and stepped away.

Heath was next in line and gently squeezed Casey's hand.

"Be brave Case. You know what: you're braver than me going into surgery. You make sure you tell us all about it," Heath said smiling.

Casey blinked drowsily at his brother, only half taking in what he'd said. Cheryl was last and as Doctor Dean unlocked the brakes on the bed, Cheryl looked down at her youngest; pain filling her eyes, thinking how this should never have happened to her baby.

Cheryl gently rubbed Casey's arm and leant down to give him a kiss, once on the forehead and once on the cheek.

"You're in good hands baby boy."

"When we get him into theatre we will have to place a catheter into his hand..."

"What's that for?" Cheryl interupted

"It's a type of port that will allow us access to his vein so medication can be given more easily. It in no way will hurt him; it just may cause some discomfort for him, as most kids don't like having the silicone needle like tube in their vein," Doctor Dean explained.

"Please make sure Casey stays okay," Cheryl asked in desperation.

Doctor Dean nodded. "I'll be back with news as soon as I can; please feel free to wait. Due to the nature of his injuries I plan on keeping him overnight if not longer," the doctor instructed.

Cheryl, Brax and Heath watched as Casey was wheeled away a second time. Cheryl had tears in her eyes and hoped with all her heart that her little son would make it through alright.

Brax gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"I might go home and grab him some things seein' as he's staying," Brax announced.

Cheryl nodded; her hand shaking over her mouth. Brax approached his Mum and squeezed her upper arms.

"He'll be alright, Mum. I'll be back soon." Brax gave his Mum a quick peck on the cheek.

"See ya later, mate," Brax fare-welled his brother.

Heath gave a wave and Brax left the hospital room, making his way back to Cheryl's car; tossing the keys mindlessly in his hand, with his thoughts never leaving his baby brother.


	33. Hospitals and brotherly comfort

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry** **for any misunderstanding in the last chapter's note. This story is not finished yet; still** **forty** **more chapters written to go, so please don't give up reading! I am sorry if I let anyone down with that. I have not been doing so well and that clearly came out in the last note.**

 **I appreciate everyone's support and thank you muchly for reading and even more so for those reviewing:** **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **,** **rachbob** **,** **Fanfiction.79** **and** **Bella Lilac** **.**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

 ***** **The stories used in this chapter are of my own creation, so apologies if they appear dorky; they are meant to be children's books.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - Hospitals and brotherly comfort**

"Right the bone is now all re-aligned. Jacqueline can I have the plaster?" Doctor Dean asked.

A nurse with black hair and dark skin handed over the plaster for Casey's arm.

"Here Doctor Sherrington," she replied.

Once the doctor had finished up on Casey's cast he moved down to stitching up Casey's knee.

Jacqueline flushed out Casey's open wound with saline and after applying four neat sutures, Doctor Dean had finished with Casey's procedure. The nurses quickly re-bandaged Casey's knee and unhooked him from the anaesthetic.

Heath had become bored awaiting Casey's return, whilst Cheryl was still wrecked with worry over her little boy in the operating room. Their distractions were soon interrupted when Casey was wheeled back down the hall towards them. Casey still had his eyes half closed as he reached his hospital room.

"Look who's here Casey," Doctor Dean whispered.

Cheryl approached them first and smiled at her son.

"Hi baby boy, you okay?"

Casey didn't answer and just stared; his vision blurry.

"How did everything go?" Cheryl asked, giving Casey's head a gentle stroke.

Doctor Dean gave a reassuring smile.

"The procedure went well, it was a simple re-alignment. Casey will have some bruising and swelling for some time and will need to keep the cast on for three weeks until his arm heals. As for his knee: I put four stitches in place which will need to be taken out in twelve days, so I can arrange that appointment for you now."

Cheryl nodded.

"Hey Shorty, long time no see. Missed ya kiddos," Heath smiled down at Casey.

Casey still couldn't work out his surroundings and just murmured a soft sound.

"Are you sure he will be okay now?" Cheryl asked, after glancing at her son and furrowing her eyebrow in concern.

"Yes, it's quite normal for them to be pretty sleepy for awhile," the doctor explained.

"I will leave you to it. Call me if you have any worries, and I will get one of the nurses to arrange a follow up appointment for Casey to have his stitches out."

Cheryl nodded and stood beside a highly groggy Casey. Casey continued to blink his tired eyes.

Heath sat beside Casey squeezing his hand.

"Heath, Mum?" Casey mumured.

"Yeah that's us Kiddos," Heath whispered.

"Where's Brax?" Casey struggled to speak again.

"He didn't want to see your ugly mug," Heath joked.

Cheryl flicked Heath on the back of the head.

"Don't you go telling him that Heath," she scolded.

Heath shrugged and smirked, "Sorry Case; nah he went home to get you some things for your stay in hospital. You know he loves ya. He should be back soon," Heath comforted.

Casey forced a smile and shut his tired eyes again.

Brax returned to the hospital carrying Casey's school backpack with a few books, toys, and clothes. Letting out a heavy sigh he glanced at Casey who was peacefully sleeping in the bed.

"How'd he go?" Brax asked.

"He went fine Darryl, the doctor said it was a simple procedure and he should be healed in three weeks."

Brax went over to Casey and gently stroked his cheek.

"What's happening tonight then? Are we allowed to all stay with him?" Brax asked as he glanced at his baby brother, fazing in and out of sleep.

"I suppose so Darryl," Cheryl replied.

Doctor Sherrington returned a while later. "How's our patient doing?"

"Good doc, how much longer is he gonna sleep for?" Heath asked.

"It takes a while for the anaesthetic to wear off but he should be fully awake sometime later tonight. I do have to apologize but visiting hours are over and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What about staying with him tonight? Casey wouldn't want to be alone," Brax commented.

"He can have one additional person stay with him along with his Mum. I'm afraid it's hospital policy that whole families are unable to stay," the doctor explained.

Brax nodded and looked to Cheryl, "Mum, are you staying?"

Cheryl shook her head. "I think you should stay with him Darryl, he would want you to stay with him; that boy adores you. Besides I can't stay here and leave Heath at home."

"Aw, come on Mum; I can keep an eye on the place," Heath commented.

"I would like my house still standing, Heath," Cheryl commented.

"Such little faith in me Mum," Heath joked.

"Thanks Mum," Brax said with a smile.

Casey stirred in his bed and gently opened his weak eyes; glancing around him but only seeing blurry, hazy faces still but he could now make out an additional figure, and attempted a small smile in hopes it was his big brother.

Cheryl approached her son and gently kissed his forehead, "You be a good boy and I'll be back in the morning. Keep a close eye on him Darryl and do not let anything get away from you; I don't want his concussion thing getting worse."

"I won't Mum," Brax assured.

Heath was next and gently squeezed Casey's hand again.

"You be tough Case, I miss teasing ya already," Heath whispered.

Casey shifted his head around slowly.

"What's happening; where's everyone going?" Casey croaked out.

"It's time for your family to leave so you can have some much needed rest," Doctor Dean explained.

"Stay. I don't want to be alone," Casey mumbled.

"You're not alone, baby boy; Darryl will be with you," Cheryl informed.

"That's right Champ, I'm not going anywhere," Brax whispered; gently touching his brother to let him know he still had the security of one of his family members.

"Alright, well good day Mrs. Braxton and I'll see you tomorrow," the doctor fare welled.

"Come on Heath, we're going home: out," Cheryl ordered, giving Heath a slap on the back to shoo him out of the room.

Heath followed Cheryl down the hall, giving a look back and waving at his brother.

* * *

Brax rested quietly against Casey's bed when the nurse came into the room. Brax glanced at his watch and read eleven-thirty.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just came in to give Casey his pain relief," she explained and gently injected the drug into Casey's catheter on his left hand.

"S'kay I wasn't really sleeping anyway," Brax mumbled.

"Sorry it's not that comfortable here. I can get you a pillow and blanket for you to lie on the floor?"

Brax shrugged.

The nurse checked Casey's temperature and heart rate before gently shaking Casey. Casey slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dim room.

"I'm sorry sweetie I just need to check your pupils," the nurse flashed her light in Casey's eyes; they were still slow reacting but nothing serious.

The nurse gently picked up Casey's cast arm and checked that was okay before resting it back down on the bed.

"Go back to sleep sweetie. Goodnight Mr..."

"Brax, just call me Brax," Brax replied and the nurse smiled.

"How are you feeling Casey?" Brax whispered.

Casey mumbled and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Brax tried to close his eyes as he rested on the blankets on the floor that the nurse had given him, but the bustle of the hospital and his worry over his brother blocked his attempt at sleep.

Just as Brax shut his tired eyes again he heard a faint voice.

"Brax?"

Then a much louder one that sounded scared: "Brax!"

Brax flicked open his eyes and sat up with a start; Casey was sitting up, hunched over in his bed and Brax could see a pale, washed out look on his face.

Brax rush to stand up and looked at Casey with concern.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey let out a whine and rocked in his bed. Brax noticed the tell tale signs of what was about the happen next when Casey swallowed and licked his lips.

Brax reached down and grabbed the container beside the bed and held it under Casey's face just as Casey spat out a wad of vomit.

Brax sat next to Casey and gently rubbed his back as Casey continued to bring up vomit and spit into the bowl. Casey began to get sweaty and started to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, shh Case; it's alright. It's not your fault. Get it all out," Brax encouraged in a gently tone; resting Casey's head against his chest.

Brax knew this was some of the after effects of the anaesthetic and part of his concussion. Casey let out a few more spits and coughs of vomit before he stopped. He looked into the bowl Brax was holding and pushed it away, only crying harder.

Brax but the bowl down on the desk and grabbed a glass of water, raising it to Casey's lips.

"Take a sip Case."

Casey shook his head and moaned, "Mo."

"Come on Casey, just a little sip; get that horrible taste out of your mouth."

Brax pushed the glass at Casey again and gently tipped it up, forcing Casey to take a sip.

"Good boy."

Casey buried his head into Brax's abdomen crying. Brax stroked the back of Casey's head then rested his face on his brother's head.

"You're gonna be okay," Brax soothed.

"'ax, I feel s-ick," Casey mumbled.

Brax rubbed his arm up and down Casey's good arm.

"Tell me what's wrong. You need to spew again?"

Casey shook his head. "My...my head hurts and I feel dizzy and all shaky."

It was obvious to Brax that Casey was shaky, feeling him in his arms. Brax pulled away.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor to check you over okay?" Brax said as he stood up quickly.

"Please don't leave me," Casey pleaded, stopping the oldest Braxton in his tracks.

Brax sighed, feeling sympathy towards his brother and knelt down.

"I am not going nowhere; I'll always be with you Casey, remember that," Brax soothed, firmly looking into his brother's eyes whilst holding his strong hands over Casey's tear- stained cheeks; feeling the hot tears through his fingers as they continued to run down Casey's face.

"I'll just be a sec," Brax said softly and stood up again, gently kissing Casey's forehead before he raced out of the room, leaving the young boy shaking and crying.

The doctor came in with Brax not long after.

"You been a bit sick Casey?"

Casey nodded and Brax sat back down and wrapped his brother in his arms.

"He vomited quite a bit and now said he has a headache and feels dizzy."

"Well I can give him something for the nausea but the headaches I'm afraid are a symptom of his concussion and will soon go away on their own. The best thing he can do is rest."

Brax nodded. The doctor drew up some anti-nausea medication and injected it into Casey's catheter.

"Thank you," Brax said as the doctor left.

Brax offered Casey another drink of water to which Casey forced down a sip but continued to cry and shake. Brax pulled Casey in close, gently rocking him in his arms trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Brax. I'm sorry I ever went up that stupid tree. I didn't mean to end up hurt," Casey sobbed.

Brax stroked Casey's hair, "Never mind that now; it was just an accident and accidents happen, but it's when you do as you're told that you can prevent things like this," Brax said softly, gazing into Casey's wet eyes.

Casey leaned against Brax, allowing tears to fall. Brax gently kissed the top of Casey's head again.

"How's about we get you rested again?" Brax whispered and pulled away from his brother, using his forefingers to wipe the tears from Casey's face.

Brax got Casey comfortable on his pillow again and dried the last of the tears.

"Brax, I can't go back to sleep," Casey whispered as Brax soothingly stroked his forehead.

Brax remembered he had brought along some of Casey's items from home and grabbed Casey's backpack he had brought in.

"I almost forgot I brought you in something."

Brax pulled out Casey's favorite stuffed toy, Captain Kanga; the hero in his favorite show Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums.

Captain Kanga was a light brown kangaroo with a white chest and who wore a red cape; often back to front. The cape had the initials CKS, Captain Kanga Superhero in big fluro green and yellow letters.

Casey's eyes beamed and Brax smiled at Casey, tucking the toy under his good arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Casey. And you know what else I brought; your two favorite books: 'Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums to the rescue' and 'Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums in the underworld'," Brax explained.

"Can you read them to me?" Casey mumbled.

Brax smiled and sat on the edge of Casey's bed, allowing Casey to lean in close. Brax opened the first book which had Captain Kanga on the front and three possums, all raising their arms in victory. Brax began;

' _Captain Kanga walked out of the hut on the glorious sunny day. He was greeted by his three friends, the unbeatable possums._

 _"_ _Any work for us today, Captain Kanga?" they asked._

 _"_ _Not yet fellas, but then today has just begun."'_

Brax turned the page and smiled down at Casey.

"You think something's gonna happen?"

"Yeah it does, 'cause we've read this before," Casey answered.

Brax gently nudged him, "Don't spoil the ending."

"Keep reading please," Casey asked, resting his head on Brax's chest.

 _'_ _Macy the Koala who lived only a few houses down from Captain Kanga came rushing down._

 _"_ _We need your help, Captain Kanga! Down by the creek!"_

 _"_ _Come on team; we got a job to do!" Captain Kanga announced._

 _Captain Kanga was dressed in his cape and in a flash the three possums were dressed in their purple and blue capes._

 _"_ _Captain Kanga and the unbeatable possums to the rescue!"_

 _Captain Kanga and the possums hid behind the bush at the creek, peeking out._

 _"_ _Look, Captain Kanga, is that Joe the elephant?"_

 _"_ _Let's go find out team."_

 _"_ _Hi there Joe," Captain Kanga greeted his mate._

 _"_ _G'day Captain Kanga, hi there possums; what brings you down here on this fine day?"_

 _"_ _We had a report of some trouble down here at the creek."_

 _"_ _I heard something before, with my big ears. It was downstream that way," Joe said, pointing the direction with his trunk._

 _Captain Kanga and the possums raced down the creek.'_

"They're gonna find the baby dingo, Sally and save her!" Casey exclaimed.

"Shh Case, don't spoil the ending; I wanna find out," Brax joked and quickly gave Casey a kiss on the top of his head and gently brushed his hand over Casey's hair.

 _'_ _Captain Kanga and the possums heard whimpering in the creek and someone howling. Rushing closer they saw a young baby dingo drowning in the creek._

 _"_ _Please help my cub," the mother dingo pleaded.'_

"Looks like you were right, Case,"

 _'"_ _Alright boys, grab the rope. I'm going in."_

 _The possums tied the rope around a tree and held on with all their strength as Captain Kanga bounced into the water towards the dingo cub._

 _"_ _Oh my goodness, thank you for saving my Sally, Captain Kanga and possums," the dingo mother said, licking her cub dry."_

 _I was so worried, it was so dangerous out there," the dingo mother stated._

 _"_ _No job is ever too dangerous for us. I'm glad your young one is safe," Captain Kanga said proudly._

 _By the end of the day Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums had come to the rescue, and saved the day once again.'_

Brax closed the book and smiled as Casey snuggled in closer.

"That was good huh?"

"Can you read the other one now please?" Casey begged.

Brax put down the first book and grabbed the other one.

"Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums in the Underworld," Brax read the title and opened the book, showing his brother.

Brax began to read the second book, flipping the pages softly and pointing to the pictures as he went.

 _'_ _...Captain Kanga and the possums explored in the deep ocean and came across an old abandoned submarine._

 _"_ _You think Lucy's gems are in there, Captain Kanga?"_ _the smallest possum asked._

 _"_ _Only one way to find out; let's go," Captain Kanga and the possums made their way over to the submarine.'_

"You see them all wearing their swimming and scuba gear?" Brax pointed and Casey nodded.

"They look funny trying to walk across the sand in the ocean like that don't they?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah. Keep going," Casey said, pointing to the next page.

 _'_ _Captain Kanga and the possums entered inside the dark abandoned submarine and looked around. Menzies, one of the possums saw a glitter in the corner of the submarine._

 _"_ _Look over here; I think I found something!"_

 _Sure enough in the corner were all the town's stolen belongings, including Lucy's stolen gems._

 _"_ _Well we've solved that mystery boys; now we have to find the thief!" Captain Kanga announced._

 _Back on dry land the team saw a suspicious looking character in the distance, carrying bag and wearing a black mask._

 _"_ _I think we've found our thief, possums," Captain Kanga whispered._

 _The four super heroes snuck up on the unsuspecting bandicoot._

 _"_ _Let me go!"_

 _"_ _No way you thief; you're going to jail where you belong before you steal anything else in this town!"_

 _Captain Kanga and the possums handed the thieving bandicoot over to the sheriff and returned the stolen items._

 _"_ _Thank you ever so much Captain Kanga and possums," Lucy the emu said when she received her precious gems._

 _Captain Kanga and the Unbeatable Possums cheered at having yet again solved a crime, leaving the town of August Hollows full of good will and pride.'_

Brax closed the second book. "That was a fun one, huh?"

Casey shifted in his bed and whined. Brax gently rubbed Casey's shoulder.

"What's wrong Casey; you hurting?"

Casey nodded, "Ah huh, a little," he mumbled.

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey and soothed him gently.

"Just relax as much as you can, the pain will go away soon."

Casey was craving the comfort of his brother and attempted to shift in his bed; bumping against his brother and letting out soft whines when he was unsuccessful in his task.

"Casey what are you doing? Sit still in your bed please; you need to be resting," Brax said softly.

Casey stopped and glanced up at Brax. "I want to sit on your lap."

Brax sighed and squeezed Casey tighter, being mindful of his injuries.

"I'm sorry Case, but you can't."

Casey hung his head down, clinging onto his Captain Kanga toy.

"Believe me I'd love to share a good cuddle with you, but it'll interfere with your injuries, but I promise I won't leave your side and be right beside you. Rest your head on my chest," Brax encouraged.

Casey did as he was told, drawing in the comfort of his brother's breathing.

Brax sat up with Casey for most of the night, as Casey fell in and out of sleep. It wasn't until the early morning of three o'clock that Casey finally dozed off, laying against Brax's chest.

Brax gave a yawn and widened his eyes in an attempt to wake up his tired self. He was perched uncomfortably on the edge of Casey's hospital bed, where he had been for most of the night, his legs flopping restlessly on the floor as he tried to prop himself up and his lower back aching.

Brax rested Casey down against his pillow gently and arched his sore back; giving a stretch. He squeezed his legs tight, for he was busting to use the bathroom but he hesitated in leaving Casey's side in the chance that he woke up scared at finding him gone.

Taking the chance Brax quickly ran down the hall and when he returned the young boy was still sleeping peacefully. Brax gave a groan and slumped back down on a nearby chair, reaching over to grab Casey's books from last night and popping them to one side.

Brax held his head back and drowsily shut his eyes for a brief moment, knowing that soon enough the nurse would be coming back in to check on Casey and give him more pain relief but in the meantime Brax took himself off in his thoughts, opening and closing his eyes.


	34. Hospital stay take two

**Chapter 34 – Hospital stay take two**

The following morning Heath and Cheryl turned up early to visit Casey in hospital. Walking into Casey's room they noticed Brax hunched on a chair, in the same position he had been in not long before.

"You look like hell, man," Heath commented.

Brax groaned.

"Bad night?" Heath asked.

"You could say that," Brax mumbled and rolled his shoulders in a stretch.

"I think I'm gonna get a coffee," Brax groaned and gave a wide yawn. "You want one Mum?"

Cheryl shook her head.

"Heath: you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good; just ate," Heath replied.

Brax walked out of the room and down into the cafeteria of the hospital.

Casey slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, baby boy," Cheryl greeted and gently kissed Casey's forehead.

"Mum," Casey mumbled.

Heath made his way beside Casey's bed and gently wrapped his arms over his little brother to represent a hug.

"Hey Shorty: how you feeling?" Heath asked.

Casey shrugged. "I was sick," he said sadly.

Heath gasped, "What: and I wasn't here to watch the show?"

Casey whimpered.

"Nah, just joking, Shorty, but what kind of brother am I that I wasn't here to protect ya and look after ya? Lucky ya had Brax huh?" Heath joked, with a massive grin on his face, hoping to cheer his little brother up.

"I tell you what," Heath leaned in towards Casey's ear to whisper, "You have to get better real soon so we can play Galaxian Battles and Racing Raids together on the video game console, and I can kick your ar..."

"Heath Braxton, don't you swear," Cheryl interrupted with a warning, giving Heath a scowl.

"Arse ain't a swear word, Mum," Heath commented and felt a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Heath exclaimed.

"I told you not to use that word," Cheryl warned, in an irritated tone.

Heath rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at Casey, "Fine, butt then," he finished.

"I'm gonna go find the doctor," Cheryl announced and left the room.

Casey had smiled briefly at Heath's comment but saddened almost instantly.

Heath rested his hand upon Casey's good arm lying on the bed.

"What's up, Shorty?"

"Am I gonna get in trouble?"

Heath scoffed. "Case, what are you talking about; trouble for what?"

"Mum said I'd get a smack if I climbed up the tree again and I did. I don't wanna get a smack, Heath; she said I'd get it bare and I already don't feel good," Casey mumbled.

Heath smiled and leaned in close to Casey's ear.

"I wouldn't worry about that happening kiddos; Mum's just glad your okay, and besides you've been through enough she just wouldn't mate," Heath assured, and gave Casey a quick kiss on his cheek, receiving a small smile from the young boy.

Heath rubbed Casey's good arm and smiled. "Don't you go telling anyone I did that, ya hear, or I'll give it to ya good," Heath joked.

Casey shook his head gently.

"Tell anyone what?" Brax interrupted as he returned with his coffee and muffin.

"Nothing," Casey said sheepishly.

Brax raised his eyebrow and sat back down, "Nothing huh?" Brax replied and took a bite out of his muffin and sipped his coffee.

Heath smirked at Casey and bumped his fist on Casey's arm.

"You know what's so great about you being in hospital? You get to have all this time off school and I get time off school too to come visit ya."

Brax rolled his eyes.

"But I kind of like school," Casey replied quietly.

"Ya nerd," Heath joked and playfully ruffled Casey's hair.

Cheryl returned with the doctor not long after.

"How's our brave patient today?" Doctor Sherrington asked.

Casey shrugged. The doctor checked over Casey's chart then proceeded to check Casey's vitals. The doctor checked Casey's heart rate, shone a light in his eye to check his pupil reflex, and measured his temperature.

"Well all the vitals seem good," the doctor said as he jotted down the measures.

"Okay let's have a look at these bruises," Doctor Sherrington shifted down the sheet and pulled up Casey's gown.

"They look okay too. How is your arm feeling Casey; the cast comfortable?" the doctor asked; gently lifting Casey's arm to have a look at the cast.

Casey didn't answer and just stared at the doctor checking over his arm.

"Case, tell the doctor how it feels," Brax encouraged; giving Casey a comforting smile.

Casey glanced up at his big brother taking in the reassurance.

"It feels heavy," the boy whispered.

"That's normal. Now: I'll get the nurse to set you up with some breakfast; I bet you're hungry?"

The doctor smiled; however Casey didn't answer.

"Because you were sick yesterday I'll only organize a light meal and a nutritional drink. Would you prefer chocolate or malt vanilla for your drink? And you have the choice of Bran flakes or Grizzly Crunchies," Doctor Sherrington asked.

"'Ey that sounds good," Heath commented.

"I want vegemite toast; like Brax makes," Casey mumbled.

"We can't make toast here Casey, so what can I get you?"

Casey didn't say a word to the doctor.

"Casey: make your choice," Cheryl said firmly.

"If I was you Case, I'd take the Grizzly Crunchies; that sounds cool," Heath pointed out.

"What is that?" Brax asked.

"Its crunchy flakes of muesli with a hint of chocolate; word here is it's quite nice; caught some of the staff having some sometimes," the doctor joked; trying to cheer Casey up.

"I don't want any of those; I want the vegemite toast," Casey mumbled.

"Hey, I promise I'll make you some special vegemite toast when you get out of here," Brax said with promise.

"Get him the crunchies one and the chocolate drink," Cheryl said.

"Mum, I don't want that," Casey whined.

Brax shifted in closer and stroked Casey's hair.

"Don't complain about it Casey, you do what the doctor tells you," Cheryl said firmly.

"You'll like it if you try it; I promise," Doctor Sherrington smiled and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later a young nurse with blonde hair walked into the room with a tray for Casey's breakfast.

"Here you are sweetie. Make sure you eat it all up," the nurse spoke with pure softness in her voice.

Casey stared at his food, while Brax held the bowl of cereal and helped Casey with his spoon.

"I don't want any," Casey mumbled and turned his head away as Brax tried to spoon the cereal in his mouth.

"Come on Casey, have something to eat," Brax encouraged but Casey just whined and pulled away.

"No!"

Cheryl gave a huff, seeing Casey continuing to push away Brax's and Heath's attempts to get him to eat. Brax placed the bowl of cereal on the tray on the bed.

"At least drink your milk Casey," Cheryl ordered.

Casey took a few sips of his milk that was full of nutrients, and pulled a face.

"That's not nice; I don't like it," Casey whined.

Brax sighed, "I know mate, but you need to keep your strength up so you can go home."

"No, I don't want it!" Casey whined again, but this time it came out more like a scream and he kicked his feet in the blankets feeling frustrated and not liking the pain he was feeling over his body.

Casey's reactions knocked over the bowl of cereal on the tray, spilling milk and chocolate museli onto the bed spread. Brax groaned and Heath shifted out of the way as milk dribbled down the side of the bed.

"Uh oh looks like there's been a bit of an accident. I'll get you a new gown and some sheets," a passing nurse said after hearing of Casey's tantrum and the cluttering of utensils, removing the items and tray off the floor.

Cheryl and Heath watched the nurse walk out of the room while Brax stood up to comfort his brother. Cheryl scowled and pushed inbetween Heath and Casey's bed and approached up close to Casey's ear.

"You behave yourself," she sternly admonished. "You are in here because you couldn't do as you were told. Now you will stop making a fuss for these doctors, do you hear me? Otherwise when I get you home I will smack you like I should have done in the first place," Cheryl warned.

Cheryl's reprimanding made the already upset Casey worse and the young boy started to cry; not only was his bed all wet from the spilt cereal but his Mum had told him off too.

"Mum," Brax protested.

"No Darryl, Casey needs to understand this is not on."

Brax sighed as Cheryl turned away to leave behind the curtain. Casey was hunched over crying, with bits of food and drink coughing out of his mouth. Brax ran his hand soothingly up and down Casey's back and used the bedsheet to gently wipe his mouth.

"Come on now Case, calm down. You'll make yourself sick."

Heath shared a look of sympathy with his older brother and softly rubbed Casey's uninjured arm.

"It's okay Case, no-one's mad at you," Heath spoke.

"But you said Mum wasn't gonna smack me, yet she said she was," Casey blubbered.

"Mum won't Casey, now settle down," Brax soothed.

"Mum will have to get through me and probably Brax too before that happens," Heath said.

"Mum's just stressed right now Case, she doesn't mean it," Brax assured.

"You promise?" Casey whimpered.

"I promise mate. Now let's wipe some of those tears."

Brax used the sheet to wipe Casey's wet cheeks while Heath continued to comfort his little brother. Shortly after, a nurse came back holding a gown and fresh sheets. Brax quickly helped Casey strip out of his dirty gown while the nurse went about clearing away the dirty sheets and remaking the bed.

Once Casey had settled, Brax glanced at the curtain to where Cheryl still remained and stood up from the bed. Brax moved behind the curtain and stood beside his mother.

"Mum, why did you have to have a go at Casey like that and say you'd smack him? He's really upset," Brax stated.

Cheryl sighed heavily; her hand resting over her mouth.

"I'm tired of his frequent bad behaviour. If he done as he was told he wouldn't be in a hospital bed! I only want him to do what the doctor tells him because I want him back home safe. Do you think I want my little boy here?" Cheryl burst out, turning to face Brax.

"I'm trying my best Darryl and I want Casey to learn so he doesn't do this again. It hurts me too!"

Brax let out a sigh and placed his hands on his mother's arms.

"I know you don't want Casey here Mum and I understand seeing him here makes you worried and angry," Brax said calmly.

"I know Casey's been quite a handful lately, but's he's just a kid and he's gonna push your buttons Mum, you know that. I can't say I'm not angry at what Casey did either, but I don't show him that. Right now Casey doesn't need you threatening to punish him Mum, even if I get that he deserved something for deliberately putting himself in danger, but he's really scared and needs his family; can't you atleast try and be there for him?"

Cheryl humph'd and rested a hand on Brax's cheek; not saying a word for she was too consumed in her own thoughts of regret and blame.

"My baby...my baby boy, could have been so badly injured or even killed, Darryl," Cheryl ended with a frustrated gasp, turning away and willing herself not to cry.

"I'm angry at myself. I'm a terrible mother."

Brax hugged his mother from behind. "Come on Mum; don't say that."

Cheryl faced Brax again, only this time her eyes were more glassed over with tears.

"I should have stopped him, Darryl. My baby boy's in hospital because of me," Cheryl sobbed.

"No he's not Mum; it was an accident. You weren't to know Casey would climb up the tree after you told him not to," Brax soothed.

"It's not easy Darryl."

"I know Mum, but Casey does need you more than you might think. He needs his Mum," Brax said softly.

Cheryl stared at Brax wanting to believe what her son had said, but it just wasn't that easy.

"Keep an eye on Casey and Heath, will you Darryl?" Cheryl said flatly.

"Wait, Mum; where are you going?" Cheryl didn't answer and Brax saw his Mum disappear down the corridor.

He contemplated following Cheryl but figured his Mum needed some space. Brax stood in thought for a moment: he'd blamed himself for Casey's accident, yet so did Cheryl; this couldn't be right? Casey's fall just had to be a terrible accident.

Meanwhile Heath was still comforting Casey.

"Hey Case, you wanna play something?"

Casey sniffled and nodded. "Can we play Alligator?"

"Yeah I think Brax brought along some cards in your bag."

Heath stood up and pulled a pack of animal cards out of the bag. Heath laid down three cards in front of Casey in a row then laid the rest of the pack to the side and turned over the first card.

The aim of the game was whoever called out 'alligator' at the first sight of the alligator card got to collect all the cards in the middle and gather any pairs then return the unpaired cards to the pile and the game continued until all cards bar the alligator card had been taken and the person with the most pairs was the winner.

Brax heard shouting from inside the curtain where Heath and Casey were taking turns in yelling 'alligator'. Brax smiled and went back behind the curtain; seeing Heath entertaining Casey.

"Who's winning?" Brax asked.

"I am!" Casey yelled excitedly.

"Only by a whisker," Heath said with a wide smile on his face.

After the game Heath reached into his pocket and felt a few coins jiggling around and he had an idea.

"I'll be back," Heath said and quickly stood up and rushed out from behind the curtain.

Upon his return Heath sat back down, sporting a smirk implying he was up to something, and his pocket of coins now empty. Brax raised his eyebrow, quizzically at Heath.

"What are you up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Heath teased and reached down into his pocket.

"Here Case, I got you a little something."

Heath began unwrapping a small chocolate bar.

"Where did you get that?" Brax asked.

"At the vending machine in the cafe," Heath answered and snapped off a small square piece of the milk chocolate bar, handing it to Casey.

Casey popped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed happily, while Heath snapped off a piece for himself.

"You want any?" Heath asked Brax, offering the bar to his older brother.

"Nah, you have it."

Heath shrugged, "More for us then Case."

* * *

Cheryl had gone across the street to a pub and slipped a few dollars into the pokies, she wanted some time to think, and what better way then through her coping mechanism.

As she'd spun the images on the screen, Cheryl couldn't stop thinking how her life was spinning; everything seemed to just be luck, just like a win on the poker machine: sometimes you could win big but mostly you were left with a dud sound sealing your fate.

Cheryl kept her mind on her little boy in hospital and placing in her last dollar; coming up with a loss, Cheryl went back to the hospital.

The curtain flapped open and Cheryl set eyes on her youngest and was taken by his focus on chewing something. Seeing no remanents of food made her wonder and she cast her eyes to her next youngest son, taking note of the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Heath, are you giving Casey pieces of chocolate?"

"Yeah: so what?"

"Heath you should not be rewarding Casey with chocolate if he has not eaten the food that had been placed in front of him," Cheryl said, clearly unhappy that Casey was getting a treat when he was behaving so difficult with his meals.

Cheryl turned to glance at the wall for a brief moment and Heath gave Casey a wink, handing him another chocolate piece. Cheryl spun around just in time to have seen Heath hand Casey another chocolate.

"Heath, what did I just say?" Cheryl snapped.

"Come on Mum; it's making Casey happy," Heath defended in a light-hearted tone.

Cheryl groaned.

"Ya love me Mum," Heath teased in a cheeky tone and popped the last of the chocolate in his mouth.

Heath and Cheryl stayed for most of the day, with Heath and Brax playing with Casey's toys that Brax had brought in, entertaining their little brother while he sat in bed; Casey trying his hardest to play with his one functional arm.

After a while Casey's arm became tired and he stopped playing, watching his big brother's pretend to be action figures and creatures. Heath also became bored of playing pretend kid games and placed the toy on the bed.

"Can't we play something else?" he moaned.

"How about Pick-a-Pair; that way you can tell us what cards you want turned over and we can do it for you?" Heath suggested.

"Okay," Casey agreed and Brax pulled the animal cards out again, laying them across the bedsheet.

After one game of that a nurse came around, poking her head in to announce that lunch would soon be on its way.

"I guess we better pack away the cards," Brax said and began clearing the cards.

"Brax, can you do the fireman trick; real quick before you put the cards away? Please?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled and gave a nod, shuffling the cards and pulling out three of the same card from the deck.

"Rhinos okay?"

"Uh huh," Casey answered, beaming with joy that Brax was gonna perform his favourite card trick.

Brax placed the deck down on the bed and held the rhino cards in his hand.

"One day, three fireman..."

"The rhinos," Casey confirmed.

"Yep the rhino fireman, in their geared up uniform made their way to a fire."

Casey watched closely as Brax bounced the cards towards the pile on the bed and flipped them face down.

"Now it was the first fireman's job to take care of the fire on the lower floor, so off he went."

Brax placed the first card a few cards from the bottom.

"Now the second fireman was instructed to battle the blaze on the third floor, so he took off quickly."

Brax now placed a second card in the middle of the deck.

"And the third fireman; the senior fireman..." Brax showed Casey the card of the last rhino.

"He had the important job of putting out the fire at the top of the building."

Brax placed the final card on top of the deck.

"Now the fire had started to burn out of control and the senior fireman yelled to his crew to race up to the top floor so they could all catch a helicoptor out of the building to safety. Come on crew: Stanley, Leo; come up to the top!"

Brax tapped his fingers against the top of the deck to pretend the two on the lower grounds were coming up.

"Okay, everyone hop on the helicopter!" Brax then turned over the first card, revealing the senior rhino.

"One," he counted and turned over the next top card, revealing another rhino and then turned the top card over a third time, revealing the final rhino fireman.

Casey's eyes were wide in amazement. He could never work out just how Brax managed to get all three 'fireman', up the top.

Heath of course knew the magical secret but never revealed it to Casey and basked in the delight that his little brother got from a simple magic trick.

A nurse came around with a tray for Casey's lunch and Brax packed away the cards. Casey was given a small triangular, cucumber sandwich and another nutrient drink. Casey managed a few bites of his sandwich and two sips of his drink, before pushing the bland and disgusting tasting food away.

"Heath you should not have given Casey that chocolate, now he is not eating again," Cheryl stated.

When the doctor came back to check on Casey and to give more pain relief, he noted Casey's lack of appetite.

"Looking at Casey's chart and recovery I would say he would be fine to go home tomorrow afternoon providing he eats more food; just so we can be sure he will not be sick," the doctor explained.

Cheryl gave a nod, "Did you hear that Casey, you need to eat."

Casey looked down shamefully. "But I don't wanna," Casey whimpered.

"Are you feeling sick in your tummy or does your head hurt? Is that why you don't feel like eating?" the doctor inquired.

Casey slowly shook his head. "No."

"Well can you tell me why you don't feel like eating?" the doctor asked.

"I just don't wanna," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl huffed at Casey's refusal to cooperate with he doctor's orders, her concern over her son's recovery was quickly taken over by frustration.

"Casey if you don't eat then you won't be coming home," Cheryl said harshly, but for what she meant to say was 'Casey if you don't eat, you won't be _able_ to come home', but her tone and emotions made the statement highly misunderstood, leaving Casey to shift in his blankets, feeling upset and letting his exaggerations take hold in thinking he would never get to go home again.

When visiting time was over, Heath gave his brothers a wave while Cheryl walked towards the bed and wrapped her arms around her son; hugging him tight, remembering Brax's wise words: leave being angry till later because a scared little boy needed her.

"Mum, I'm sorry." Casey said; his voice quiet and scared.

"Shoosh baby boy, you rest and we'll be back in the morning, but promise me you'll be a good boy for Darryl and the doctor's; do _everything_ they tell you," Cheryl said firmly; still comforting and hugging her youngest son.

Casey silently nodded against his mother's shoulder, but was still feeling miserable and upset; unable to get the thought of not going home off his mind and what his Mum had accidently said.

"Mum, will I be able to come home ever again; do you want me?" Casey whispered.

Cheryl pulled away from her small, sweaty boy; feeling shocked by his statement, and gently held his face.

"Now you just stop talking nonsense, Casey Braxton; of course I want you home," Cheryl said firmly, glancing into Casey's sad eyes.

Cheryl gave Casey a big kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again, young man," Cheryl scolded and stared at Casey with a frown.

Casey stared at his big brother and attempted to reach out his hand for comfort. Brax noticed the gesture and took hold of Casey's small hand.

"I'm still here Case," Brax whispered.

"Mum, I hate being in the hospital, and I wanna go home with you and Heath and Brax," Casey whimpered; his lip quivering like he was almost ready to cry.

"You will soon Champ; just take it easy," Brax soothed.

"But first you have to eat," Cheryl added, "So I expect you to eat tomorrow Casey; you hear me?"

Casey slowly nodded and rested back down on the bed as his Mum stroked is sweaty hair. After gently kissing Casey's forehead, Cheryl farewelled Brax, and shoved Heath out the door to leave.

When Heath and Cheryl were out of sight Casey looked sadly over at his big brother.

"Brax?"

"What's up Case?" Brax asked; concern evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry for not eating. I just don't feel like eating that hospital food; it doesn't taste nice and this whole place smells funny," Casey whispered.

"I know the food doesn't taste nice, Casey but you do need to eat some of your meals, even though you might not like them very much. You need to keep your strength up. Can you promise me you'll do your best to do that?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded, "I guess."

"Well that's better than not trying at all," Brax replied and ran his hand gently over Casey's forehead, watching as the young boy's eyes began to close.

"Why don't you have a little rest; I'll stay right by your side," Brax suggested.

"No, I'm okay," Casey whispered, but seconds later the young boy had fallen asleep.

Brax considered getting forty winks himself but it was already late afternoon and the dinner rush would be coming soon and Casey would need to be woken. Brax leaned back in his chair and looked around the cream and white hospital room; observing the pristine walls filled with posters on first aid and diseases.

Brax got up to stretch his legs and glanced out the window at the hospital garden below. His thoughts were pulled away from him when he heard Casey stir behind him.

"Brax?" Casey drowsily called.

"I'm right here. I was just checking out the window," Brax replied, quickly grabbing Casey's hand.

It wasn't long when the nurse came around to give Casey some medication into his catheter in his arm to alleviate his pain and gave his knee wound and grazes another wash and rebandage.

"Dinner will be around shortly," the nurse replied in a soft, sweet tone.

The nurse soon brought back a small bowl and spoon on a white coloured tray.

"Here you go sweetie. Sit up for me so I can place the table over your lap."

Casey shifted up best he could, allowing the nurse to adjust the table and place the tray on top.

"Now we've got some pea and ham soup, which is gonna be a bit hot, so take your time. I am also under strict instruction that you're a special recoverying little boy who needs to have a good meal in his tummy. Now if you eat all your soup, I just might be able to get you a special chocolate pudding for dessert," the nurse smiled.

"Sounds good; huh Case?" Brax encouraged.

Casey stared at the green soup in front of him, frowning at the yucky shallots chopped up on top. His stomach was grumbling but he felt too unhappy to eat.

"Now would you like me to stay and help you Casey, or would you like your handsome Dad to help you?"

Casey looked at the nurse confused and Brax's eyes widened.

"He's not...he's my little brother," Brax replied.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just thought...He looks so young," the nurse commented; her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yeah he's small for his age," Brax replied, wondering if he really did look that old to pass off as Casey's father.

"I'll leave you to it," the nurse quickly excused herself.

"Yeah, thanks," Brax called out.

Brax picked up Casey's spoon and dipped it in the soup.

"Open," Brax instructed.

"It's got yucky green things in it," Casey fussed.

Brax put the spoon back in the bowl. "Fine, I'll eat the yucky green things then you eat some soup."

Brax slurped up the shallots from the bowl and tried to feed Casey again. Brax sighed when Casey still pulled away.

"Come on Casey, look: One for me, now one for you," Brax took a taste then held the spoon to Casey.

Casey watched Brax's encouraging eyes and eventually opened his mouth slightly to allow Brax to feed the spoon through. Casey coughed at the strong taste but relucantly accepted a few more spoonfuls before rejecting Brax's attempts.

"Oh well, at least you had some."

Brax placed the bowl down and the nurse returned shortly after.

"How'd we go? Oh it looks like you didn't eat very much Casey, and sick boys in hospital that don't eat their dinner don't get dessert, but you know what? I think this time we can make an exception," the nurse winked at Casey and smiling at Brax, pulled a small chocolate pudding from her uniform pocket.

"Enjoy, sweetie."

Brax opened up the pudding and took a small spoonful; he had to admit he was feeling pretty hungry and the soup had not filled him up in the slightest.

"Hey, that's mine!" Casey exclaimed.

Brax laughed. "Oh so now you want to eat?"

Brax spooned another heap of the pudding and pretended to put it up to his mouth.

"Brax!"

Brax laughed again and moved the spoon to Casey's mouth.

Casey lavished in the soft chocolate flavour and giggled as Brax played as he feed him. Casey's laughter made Brax smile, but the young boy winced in pain as it became too much and the laughter began to hurt his bruised and swollen body.

"Ow," Casey whimpered.

"Okay; that's enough, no laughing," Brax said in all seriousness and finished scooping the last of the pudding out for Casey.

The nurse came to clean away the dinner rubbish and administer more medication to Casey; this time a sedative to help him sleep and some more pain relief, and soon it was time for bed.

Brax read Casey's two stories to him again that night and tired down to attempt another night sleeping on the floor, and yet again Brax was awoken by the surrounding noise and the nurse coming in to check on Casey.

Brax watched the time tick passed; sitting up when he heard Casey whimper.

"Ow, I'm sorry; no I don't wanna go..."

Brax leaned over Casey and realized he was dreaming.

"Case, wake up," Brax whispered.

Casey flicked his eyes open and glanced up at Brax.

"Hey, you're okay mate. What was that about?"

"I dreamt about the accident and I was taken away from everyone and not allowed to go home," Casey whispered.

"Not gonna happen Case," Brax confirmed.

"You okay to go back to sleep?" Casey nodded and lied back down.

Brax got comfortable; well as comfortable as he could before he heard Casey struggling again. Brax groaned and sat up, noticing Casey sitting up in the bed, "What now Casey?"

"I have to go the toilet, Brax," Casey mumbled.

Brax rubbed his tired head and carefully picked Casey up from the bed and took him to the toilet block. Moving up his hospital gown and pulling his underwear down, Brax couldn't help but notice the severe bruising over his brother's hips, thigh, and whole right side of his body; Brax shuddered at the sight.

 _With that bruising it's a wonder he didn't break his hip too_ , Brax winced.

"I'm done," Casey whispered and gently tapped Brax's shoulder; pulling Brax from his thoughts.

Brax cleaned his brother up and with Casey resting his good arm on Brax's shoulder for support, Brax helped Casey with his underwear, and gown then took him back to bed.

After Brax got Casey comfortable and was sure that Casey had gone back to sleep, Brax sat down in the chair beside the bed and tried to close his eyes. Seconds went by before Brax heard the distinct voice of his brother calling him again.

"Brax, Brax?" Casey whispered.

Brax groaned heavily and pulled himself up from the chair.

"Yes Casey," Brax answered rougher than intended, but he was exhausted.

Casey gazed towards Brax wide-eyed.

"What's the matter Casey? Are you in pain? Do you need something?" Brax asked.

Casey was still a little in shock from Brax snapping at him and didn't answer.

"Why did you call me Casey?" Brax questioned.

"It's nothing," Casey whispered sadly.

Brax sighed heavily and leaned closer to his brother, stroking his forehead.

"I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh okay. Just tell me what's wrong," Brax whispered in a calm tone, following that with a tired yawn.

Casey blinked and looked deep at his brother.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you," Casey whimpered.

Brax felt his insides drop from the guilt he felt from snapping at Casey after his little brother's soft words.

"I love you too; more than you'll ever know," Brax whispered and gave Casey a gentle hug and huge kiss on the cheek, smiling down at the fragile boy.

Casey returned the smile and blinked furiously, indicating he was tired. Brax began stroking Casey's forehead again to lull the boy back to sleep. Casey soon went back to sleep easily, but Brax stayed wide awake, unable to fall asleep. He didn't realize the time until the sun began to rise and peek through the cracks of the blind.


	35. A brother's signature

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those still supporting my story; it truly means a lot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 35 – A brother's signature**

Brax groaned again at suffering at the hands of another sleepless night. Casey slept through the breakfast run and woke up at eleven after having had an interrupted sleep too.

"Hey sleepyhead," Brax greeted; upon seeing his brother wake.

"Morning," Casey replied.

The blonde nurse from the day before brought in a tray of food for Casey's lunch, instead of a sandwich it was a main meal.

"The doctor has ordered a big meal for Casey, seeing as he missed breakfast and hasn't eaten much."

Brax nodded and handed Casey his fork.

"Come on Case, you have to eat some food before the doctor lets you go," Brax encouraged, trying not to sound frustrated.

Casey took a bite out of his mashed potato and scrunched his face.

"It's gross, it's all gross; I don't wanna eat it," Casey whined and pushed the tray away; the boy not wanting to admit his hunger.

"Casey, what did you promise me last night?" Brax questioned.

"That I'd try," Casey mumbled.

"But I don't want to, Brax. Please don't make me eat anymore yucky stuff, please," Casey pleaded.

Brax scowled at his little brother. "Casey, now you promised me," Brax said sternly.

"Mum and Heath are coming in soon; you want them to see you've been a big boy and eaten your meals and ready to go home don't you?"

Casey who was staring down at his bedsheet gently nodded.

"Well eat please," Brax ordered. "Just eating a few mouthfuls last night isn't good enough."

Casey took the fork and picked at his food; struggling with his one arm and making peas fling off the plate and onto his bedsheet. Brax gave a heavy sigh of frustration and picked the peas off the blanket, just as Heath and Cheryl walked in.

"How you doing today, Case?" Heath greeted.

Casey shrugged and gave a small smile at his brother.

"I'm just trying to get him to eat some of his lunch. The doctor came earlier and said he's fine to go as long as he eats well," Brax explained.

"And why aren't you eating this time Casey?" Cheryl asked.

Casey swallowed and chewed his lip to stop himself crying. He didn't want his Mum telling him off again; he was sick of being in the hospital and just wanted to go home.

Heath leaned over and took a mouthful of the potatoes.

"Blech: instant mash. No wonder you ain't eating this Case," Heath stated.

Casey pushed his tray away with a pout on his face. Brax sighed and moved Casey's now cold food off Casey's bed. Heath noticed his brother's sad look and slipped his Captain Kanga out from under his arm.

Casey's eyes widened at the thought of having his toy taken away but Heath had a wide grin on his face as he began playing with the kangaroo stuffed toy to cheer his little brother up; bouncing it around in his hand through the air.

Casey however didn't smile still feeling unhappy with being in hospital, so Heath persisted and bounced the toy gently across Casey's bed until it reached his face where Heath pretended the kangaroo grabbed Casey's face, finally gaining a smile from the boy.

Heath waved the toy in the air all through the room and took it all the way towards the window as Casey watched. Brax smirked and shook his head; amused by his younger brother's enjoyment with Casey's Captain Kanga.

"You want me to get you one?" Brax questioned; his eyebrow cocked on one side.

Brax's question shocked Heath out of his concentration of playing with Casey's toy.

"What; nah this is a baby's toy," Heath said slightly embarrassed.

Casey scowled from his brother's remark.

"No it's not Heath," Brax said, taking the toy from Heath's hands and handing the kangaroo back to Casey who hugged it back in his arm.

"Sorry Case, I didn't mean you."

Heath still wanted to make Casey feel better, and cast his eyes on the uneaten hospital food, having an idea. Heath approached Cheryl who was busy staring out the window.

"Mum, can I scab ten bucks?"

"What for?" Cheryl quizzed.

"I just need to get something," Heath pushed.

Cheryl sighed, "I ain't made of money Heath Braxton."

"Mum, just can I please?" Heath pleaded.

Cheryl huffed, and handed the money to Heath. Heath quickly raced out the door, leaving the three remaining people in the room confused.

"I'm gonna go have a word with the doctor," Cheryl mentioned and left.

Twenty minutes later, Heath raced back into the room holding a box of pizza.

"Heath, you can't bring that in here," Brax commented.

"Why?" Heath shrugged off; half eating a slice.

Heath put the box on Casey's tray.

"Eat up Shorty, so we can get you home," Heath spoke with his mouth full.

Casey beamed and grabbed a slice of pizza; real food.

Cheryl and the doctor returned.

"He's eating," Heath announced.

The doctor frowned, "Well it's not exactly the healthiest food I had in mind but still if he's eating fine. I will get the discharge papers ready if you would sign them Mrs. Braxton."

Cheryl nodded.

"You want a slice Mum?" Heath asked.

"No Heath; and I can't believe you wasted my ten dollars on pizza," Cheryl said, slightly irritated.

"Come on Mum, it was to cheer Case up, and it got him eating," Heath defended.

Cheryl shook her head, as the doctor came back with the papers.

"I'll take all your stuff home with me, and meet you guys back at home later," Brax announced, "See you soon Case," Brax said, and began packing away Casey's belongings.

"Don't forget my Captain Kanga and my books!" Casey exclaimed.

"I won't forget them, mate," Brax replied and once finished, grabbed a slice of pizza and hastily left the hospital.

Arriving back home Brax flopped backwards onto the couch, feeling relief at the comfortable feel. Before he knew it Brax had fallen asleep; two nights of barely any sleep and caring for his baby brother in hospital had made him exhausted.

* * *

Casey was happy to be home when Cheryl pulled into the driveway. Heath helped Casey out of the car while Cheryl walked into the house, followed by Casey and Heath.

Casey glanced at Brax fast asleep on the couch and began to make his way over to him, excited; only to have Heath call him back.

"Leave Brax alone Casey; he's tired. Why don't we get to writing on that cast of yours, huh?" Heath suggested.

Casey's excitement slowed but he gave a nod to his older brother. Casey then quietly approached the sleeping Brax and rested his head onto his chest, and slung his good arm across Brax's shoulders, giving his big brother a hug.

Casey stood up and kissed Brax on the cheek. Heath couldn't help but smile at his little brother's big heart. Casey returned to Heath and looked up at him.

"Can I have a blanket?" the young boy asked.

Heath gave Casey a quizzical look, "Yeah, you cold?"

Casey shook his head. "It's for Brax; in case he gets cold," Casey said, pointing towards the couch.

Heath smiled and ruffled Casey hair then walked down the hall to the closet to get a blanket for Brax.

Heath put it over his older brother, adjusting it to Casey's strict instructions, for the young boy wanted his big brother to be comfortable and cozy just like he always done for him.

Brax woke upon hearing the whispers around him and the feeling of something being placed over him. He kept his eyes closed, listening to his brothers; smiling inside at Casey's kind gesture.

Brax never wanted anything in return for his efforts with his brothers, because having them was enough, however to know his brothers were there to return the favor meant the world to him. Brax let his thoughts slide and fell back to sleep.

"Case and I are just going down to my room, Mum," Heath announced, in a quiet tone to ensure he did not wake his older brother; that and Casey had shooshed him, pointing at Brax on the couch.

"Alright boys, but you behave and don't you go mucking around Casey; you've just come home from the hospital and should be resting."

"Don't worry Mum; I'll make sure Casey takes it easy."

Heath placed his hand on Casey's shoulder and led the younger boy down to his room.

"So are we gonna write on my cast now?" Casey asked eagerly.

"You bet, Kiddos. I'll just grab a texter. You got a preference of colour? How about hot pink?" Heath joked, pulling out the fluro texter.

Casey scrunched up his face. "No, I'm not a girl!" Casey argued.

"Could have fooled me," Heath joked.

"Can I have brown?"

Heath riffled through the texters and found a brown one.

"Let's get to it; give me your arm," Heath instructed, sitting on the bed beside Casey.

Casey flopped his cast arm into Heath's lap.

"Orgh, this is heavy, Case; it must weigh a tonne!" Heath exclaimed with a laugh.

"No it doesn't; that's silly! Write something please," Casey pushed.

"Alright, alright; just 'cause you're injured don't mean you can boss me around."

Heath held Casey's arm gently and began writing.

Brax awoke again later to the smell of food. He opened his eyes and stared down at the blanket encasing him and remembered he had fallen asleep on the couch as soon as he had gotten home and that Heath and Casey had covered him up.

Brax dragged himself up from the couch and tossed back his blanket. He looked around but found his brothers were nowhere in sight.

Brax made his way into the kitchen where he discovered the familiar smell; Cheryl was cooking a pot of soup on the stove.

' _Dinner already; how long was I asleep for?'_ Brax stared at the clock and it read five-thirty; he had been asleep for five hours.

"Mum, where's Heath and Case?" Brax asked.

"Probably in one of their rooms, they wanted to keep it quiet to give you a chance to sleep," Cheryl explained.

"I know. I heard them when they got home."

"Darryl: thank you for looking after Casey while he was in hospital. That boy treasures you more than anything in his world," Cheryl mentioned.

Brax smiled, "And I do him. I wouldn't have not done it Mum. Had the hospital not allowed me to stay by his side, they'd have had a hard time getting me to leave."

Cheryl smiled and kissed Brax on his cheek.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before dinner, okay Mum?"

Cheryl nodded and went back to her cooking.

Brax made his way first into Casey's room; no-one was there, so then he went into Heath's room. Brax could hear quiet chatting and giggling through the door.

Brax gently opened the door and saw his two younger brothers playing farms; Casey had his collection of farm animals scattered all over the floor. Heath was making weird animal noises and making Casey laugh.

Casey looked up and saw Brax in the doorway. "Brax!" he shouted with excitement and tried to stand up, but wobbled.

"Steady on kiddos."

Heath supported Casey as he got up. Casey stepped over his toys and approached Brax, waving his casted arm.

"Look!"

Brax grabbed Casey's arm and looked over his cast; raising his eyebrows at the scribble on the white plaster.

"Heath wrote on my cast!" Casey beamed.

Brax read what had been written on the white cast;

 _Hey Shorty, I bet this will be a thing you'll always remember, but make sure you never forget me when I become famous and you sell this cast with my name on it, because I'd never forget you; you're too pesky. Nah, I love ya little bro. Get better soon. Love your Big brother Heath._

Heath had also drawn a face with prickly hairs on its head and an arrow pointing to a picture, next to the name, 'Casey'.

"Can you write on it too Brax; please, please?" Casey begged, and went to pick up the texters to choose his colour when Heath handed them to him instead.

Brax let out a sigh, he was still feeling exhausted and wanted a shower but the vulnerable, hopeful look on his little brother's face made him reconcider; his shower could wait.

"Which colour you want this time?" Heath asked.

"Um, I want Brax to write in...Blue!" Casey thought for a moment before answering.

Heath picked out the blue texter.

"Alright, come sit on the bed," Brax instructed and helped Casey to the bed, holding his casted arm.

Heath handed the texter to his brother and Brax thought hard on what to write.

"You need to place the texter on the cast to write Brax," Heath joked, receiving a scowl from Brax.

Brax then thought of the perfect words, and began writing:

 _My Casey, I could not be more proud of you: my little baby brother. Even after a broken arm you braved it though and came out fighting. You got a good heart and I love you so, so much, Champ. I'll be by your side always; even though your toughest times. Always remember that. You get better real soon okay. Love your big brother Brax. xoxo_

Heath stood up to see what Brax wrote and burst out laughing.

"Figures you to be soft, even mine wasn't that mushy. What ya trying ta do: embarrass the kid?"

Brax scowled and slapped his hand out towards Heath, knocking him in the abdomen.

"Hey!" Heath protested with a laugh.

"Can you draw something too please?" Casey asked. "In a different colour," Casey added, just before Brax put the texter on the cast.

"Okay which one now?"

"Um: red!" Casey answered.

Heath swapped the texters in his brother's hand. Brax sighed and got to work drawing a dinosaur of some sort.

"What the hell is that demented thing?" Heath joked, leaning over his brother's shoulder, watching his every move.

Casey on the other hand didn't care about Brax's non expert artistic skill.

"It happens to be a dinosaur, Heath!" Brax defended.

Heath burst out laughing.

"Well I'd like to see you do better!" Brax challenged.

"Yeah, alright," Heath took to the challenge, taking a new green texter on Casey's request and holding Casey's arm, he drew six straight lines; for the body, legs, and head of the dinosaur, and a curved line for a tail.

"Heath, what is that? It doesn't even look like its got bones; it's just a bunch of lines!" Brax retorted.

"Well, he missed out on the rush of food and dropped a lot of weight," Heath explained proudly.

Brax scoffed, "At least mine has a body and a face."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at his brother's playful arguing.

Brax and Heath were about to start again when Cheryl called out, notifying the boys about dinner. Brax sighed again, pushing his thoughts out of his mind about his shower; it would now have to wait until after dinner now.

Brax helped Casey onto his chair and pushed him in close to the table.

"Mum, guess what?" Casey said excitedly.

"What Casey?"

"Heath and Brax both wrote on my cast and drew pictures too; see?" Casey explained, holding his arm in the air, while Cheryl placed a bowl of soup down in front of him.

"That's nice Casey; now make sure you eat tonight," Cheryl instructed.

"Mum; can you write on my cast too?" Casey blurted.

"Sure Casey, but after you eat your dinner," Cheryl ordered.

"Okay, but you have to use a different colour to Brax and Heath," Casey answered.

Cheryl looked at her youngest.

"He wants his cast to have plenty of colour," Brax answered, taking a gulp of his soup and allowing the warm liquid to sooth his sore throat and growling stomach.

Being at the hospital and taking care of Casey, Brax had neglected his own needs and was starving for a good meal. Cheryl watched as Casey slurped his soup awkwardly from his spoon; spilling some as he attempted to steady his left hand.

"You need help?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay," Casey said.

Heath scoffed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Here Case; let me help you," Brax said, putting his bowl of soup aside to help his brother, who ate hungrily.

"Is the soup okay?" Cheryl commented.

"It's nice, Mum," Casey said with a slurp.

"Yeah: great Mum. Hey Case, I bet it's better than hospital food huh?" Heath grinned, nudging his little brother. Casey nodded.

"It's a meal well needed; thanks Mum," Brax added.

After dinner Brax went off for his shower while Heath relucantly and un-enthusiastically cleaned the dishes, and Cheryl had her turn of writing on Casey's cast.

Casey had picked out the colour grey for his Mum's message. Once Cheryl had finished writing, Casey gave a deep frown as he read over the words.

"Mum!" he whined; clearly unimpressed by his Mum's signage on his cast.

Casey flopped his head down against the table in a sulk.

"Oh stop that Casey," Cheryl lightly scolded, brushing Casey's brown hair away from his forehead to order to give her youngest son a big kiss to the top of his head.

Cheryl then wandered off leaving Casey still flopped against the table. Heath, being nosey, had to know what his Mum wrote and after pulling the plug in the sink and flicking the sudzy water from his hands he approached his brother in which by then Cheryl had disappeared.

Heath noticed the pout on Casey's face as the young boy lifted his head up to Heath's presence beside him.

"What's up Case?" Heath asked, not letting on he already had a fair idea what had made Casey grumpy.

Casey let out a groan and waved his cast in the air. Heath took this as his open invitation to check out his Mum's message on his brother's cast and leaned in close to read.

 _Casey Braxton: my special baby boy. Let this be a lesson to you on doing as your mother tells you; don't you go climbing trees you're not allowed to! I'll be watching closely that you rest up and behave. If I catch you stepping out of line: you know what you'll get. Love Mum. xx_

"Aw hard luck Case; you won't forget that now," Heath commented.

Casey scowled. "I liked yours and Brax's messages and pictures better; Mum didn't even draw a picture," Casey mumbled, causing the older brother to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Case, that's only because Mum doesn't have the great artistic abilities as Brax and me," Heath replied, trying to cheer his brother up, while giving a quick glance around himself for Cheryl to make sure the coast was clear so he could get away with his cheeky comment.

"Ready for bed, Champ?" Brax asked and approached his brothers, having come from the bedroom after setting Casey's bed with the covers back once he had finished his shower and tidying his clothes.

"But I'm not tired Brax. Look what Mum wrote on my cast!" Casey whined.

Brax took hold of Casey's arm and saw his mother's message. "That's Mum for ya. Come on Case, you need your rest."

"Ohh," Casey whined.

"Hey, I'm gonna hit the sack too, so don't complain," Brax mentioned.

"Night Shorty," Casey waved to Heath.

Brax helped Casey settle comfortably in bed and tucked his Captain Kanga under his arm before kissing him goodnight and covering him up.

Brax left the room and ventured into his own, flopping down onto his bed, exhausted. It all just seemed in a days work for Brax, but his brothers were worth it.


	36. I hate recovery

**Chapter 36 – I hate recovery**

Casey'd had his cast on for a week and a half now, and his arm was itching like mad. It had been all fun and excitement at first, but now Casey just wanted his cast off and his life back to how it was.

Casey enjoyed watching movies all day and having his cast signed, but his young mind quickly became bored.

Cheryl had taken Casey to the doctor's only a few days prior to get the stitches removed from his knee and get an overall check-up on the progress of his injuries, in which Casey sulked through the entire examination and suture removal; even at one point refusing to let the doctor touch his knee; showing his bored and frustrated self.

After Cheryl had given him a stern word on keeping still so the doctor could do his job, Casey settled, though he was still upset that Brax wasn't with him because his brother had to work.

The whole experience was daunting and made Casey anxious. The doctor gave the stitches to Cheryl to keep and in turn made Casey super excited to show his brothers when they'd gotten home; quickly snatching them from his mother's hand to wave in their faces.

Now it seemed everyday was a struggle as Casey became grumpier with his itchy cast and inability to play like normal; often leading to conflicts within the family.

Casey groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Brax walked into Casey's room and gave his brother a gently shake.

"Time to get up, Case; let's get you dressed before I head to work. I think Mum's made some toast and eggs for you," Brax said.

Casey groaned again and with Brax's help, pulled himself up out of the bed. Brax grabbed a tee-shirt and pair of shorts and carefully helped Casey get out of his pajamas and into his day clothes. Casey took off down the hall.

"Ease up Champ; don't want you having another accident!" Brax yelled down the hall and went back into Casey's room to pick up his pajamas and folded them, placing them back on Casey's bed.

Casey slid into the kitchen chair. Cheryl laid down a plate with two slices of toast and a plate of eggs.

"Eat up," Cheryl instructed, handing Casey a fork for his eggs.

Heath was also at the table, scoffing down his breakfast, in attempts of getting organized for school. Casey was rubbing his right arm, with the cast, up and down the edge of the table.

"Stop that, Casey," Brax said firmly, from behind; grabbing himself some breakfast and gently kissing the top of Casey's head.

Casey grumbled and tried to scoop up some of his eggs with his left hand; unsuccessfully, managing to drop some, down his shirt.

"Grr; I hate this stupid cast!" Casey yelled; feeling very frustrated.

"Need help Case?" Heath asked, having finished his breakfast completely.

"I just can't handle this stupid fork with my left hand!" Casey whined.

"Here, I'll help," Heath said; holding Casey's left hand steady, helping Casey to eat.

Casey felt miserable at having to be assisted to eat like a baby. Brax tapped Heath on the shoulder.

"I got this mate; go finish getting ready for school."

"What about your work?" Heath asked, trying to delay getting ready for school.

"I'm the one that's all ready, Heath," Brax smirked.

Heath put down Casey's fork and pulled out from his chair.

"Be good, Shorty," Heath smiled and ruffled Casey's hair before leaving to his room.

Brax sat down and finished helping Casey. Brax took Casey's plate away to the sink. Heath came bounding back down the hall.

"Ready!" he called.

"Alright mate, let me just grab my keys," Brax called back.

Brax gently kissed Casey on the head and his Mum on the cheek.

"Bye Mum, bye Case; you be a good boy today," Brax pointed at his youngest brother.

Heath grabbed his school bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Later Mum; see ya Shorty. Don't have too much fun without me," Heath joked.

Casey grunted and shifted at the table.

"Alright Casey, I'll go flick the TV on for you, so go take a seat on the couch," Cheryl instructed before heading off to the bedrooms to tidy some laundry.

Casey sulked and slid himself off the chair and strolled into the living room; he didn't want to sit around, he wanted to play and go swimming, and be outside. Casey watched a couple of movies before getting up half way through the third movie and wandering into the kitchen.

Casey sneakily looked around him for any sign of his mother; guiltily knowing he was about to do something he shouldn't, and finding the coast clear, Casey reached up with a struggle and opened the back door.

The sun shone brightly and the summer breeze felt fresh against his skin. Casey again glanced around to see where his Mum was before slowly stepping outside; one small step than another.

Casey has a wide smile radiating on his face which mirrored the warm air radiating down upon him. Casey forgetting all his misfortunes, Casey eagerly bounced off the porch steps and started running around; he was the happiest he'd felt since his accident, until Cheryl found him gone from the couch.

Cheryl heard Casey's laughter outside and stood on the porch, glaring at her son.

"Casey Braxton; you get inside this instant!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey stopped his running immediately and gulped; knowing he had now been caught.

"But Mum, I want to play out here," Casey whined.

"Don't you 'but Mum' me. Do I need to come over there and get you?" Cheryl threatened; taking off one of her thongs from her feet and walking towards the steps.

Casey knew if he didn't make a move by the time his Mum reached him, he'd be in even bigger trouble, so Casey slowly shuffled his feet towards the doorway.

"Faster Casey, I know you can come quicker than that; I saw you running," Cheryl implied, in a stern manner.

Casey frowned and picked up his pace, stomping up the back steps. Cheryl gently pushed Casey inside.

"It's not fair!" Casey sulked.

Cheryl locked the back door and glared down at her now pouting son.

"You know you are not allowed out there until your cast comes off and you are fully healed. I do not want you getting another injury!" Cheryl lectured sternly.

"But Mum, I won't. I'll be careful, I promise. I'm so bored and it's just not fair!" Casey whined and stomped his foot.

Cheryl crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, warningly, towards her son.

"Casey, you will not stomp your feet and argue back at me. You are to do as you are told, and if I catch you going outside again or mucking about when you are not supposed to, you will get this thong across your backside. Do you understand me?" Cheryl warned and waved her thong in her hand.

"Yes Mum," Casey mumbled; shuffling his feet on the spot.

"Good. Now if you don't want to watch TV, you can go to your room and read or play sensibly," Cheryl told.

Casey walked into the living room but walked straight passed the couch and headed to his room. Cheryl threw her thong back on the ground and slipped her foot in; walking into the living room and sighing as her youngest sulked off to his room.

She didn't like seeing her youngest boy miserable and lacking in his usual cheery enthusiasm but in the same time she did not want Casey to get hurt again. Inside Cheryl still had the belief that she could have prevented Casey's accident but that was done now, but it did not mean she couldn't steer Casey on the right path for the future.

Cheryl cleaned up the mess of Casey's DVD cassettes in living room and any of his toys he had been playing with, before going back to her other work around the house.

In his room, Casey tossed some books on his bed and sat quietly; only flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures.

Heath made his way through the door after school. "Hi Mum," he greeted.

"Where's Case?" he asked, upon seeing the couch empty.

"Hi Heath; your brother is in his room," Cheryl replied.

Heath flung his school bag on the floor and made his way down the hall.

"Heath, will you put your bag away properly; do not lump it in the middle of my living room!" Cheryl ordered.

Heath smirked and went back to pick up his bag, putting it in its rightful place and making his way down to Casey's room. Casey glanced up from his books when Heath poked his head in.

"Hiya, Shorty; how you doing?" Heath greeted with a wide grin.

Casey shrugged sadly and turned back to flipping through his book.

"Hey: what's up little bro?" Heath asked, approaching Casey's bed and sitting down next to him.

"I went outside today," Casey mumbled, not taking his eyes off the pages in his book.

Heath noticed Casey seemed really sad and knew it was his duty as big brother to cheer him up.

Drapping his large muscular arm around Casey's shoulders, Heath pulled his little brother close to him.

"Wow, outside huh? I bet that was exciting," Heath encouraged, knowing all too well that Casey had not been himself lately.

Casey shook his head slightly and traced his finger across the pictures in his book.

"I got in trouble from Mum; I'm not allowed outside," Casey mumbled.

"Oh. Well Mum's just looking out for ya Case; you know how she gets, huh?" Heath said with a smile; squeezing Casey to him.

"I just wanted to have some fun. I've been so bored," Casey mumbled.

"I hear ya Case; it's tough, but you've been real brave," Heath said.

Casey just remained silent and took in his brother's comfort. Heath smirked and got that glistening look in his eye when he had a plan ticking in his brain. Heath surprised Casey when he swept him up off the bed and held him in his arms, racing down the hallway with the young boy flying through the air.

Casey started to giggle loudly as he looked at the ground below him, instantly forgetting his reason for sulking. Coming out to see what all the fuss was about Cheryl spotted her middle son hoisting Casey through the air and running around.

"Heath Braxton, you put your brother down right this minute!" Cheryl yelled.

Heath widened his eyes at his mother's harsh response and gently placed Casey on the ground.

"I was just cheering him up Mum," Heath defended.

"You do not play rough with him like that when he is injured!" Cheryl admonished.

"You are well aware that Casey still needs to be resting," Cheryl harshly lectured her middle son.

"Geez Mum, we we're just playing. I ain't gonna hurt him; lighten up," Heath smarted, believing his Mum was overreacting just a tad too much.

Cheryl glared at Heath. "Don't you dare give me lip, young man or I'll give you a clip across the ear," Cheryl warned.

Heath shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"And don't you think I won't!" Cheryl threatened, pointing her finger towards Heath.

Casey by now had started to feel unsettling butterflies in his stomach as he stared at the floor in front of him; all thoughts coming back to him about what his mother had said to him.

"Sorry Mum," Heath sighed in defeat. "Sorry Shorty; fun while it lasted," Heath whispered to his brother as he rested his hand firmly on Casey's shoulder.

Cheryl humph'd at Heath's response and turned her attention onto her youngest.

"Casey, come here," Cheryl requested.

Casey hung his head again and shuffled towards his Mum, feeling nervous that he was in big trouble.

Casey kept turning towards his older brother for support and protection. Heath took note of Casey's sad eyes and instantly felt guilty that he was about to get in trouble because of him.

"Mum, don't have a go at Casey, it was my idea; he had nothing to do with it," Heath tried to protest for his brother.

"Heath, be quiet; Casey come now," Cheryl said firmly and waited for Casey to approach her.

"Mum, just let Case off this one time. We won't play rough again. If you want to have a go, yell at me," Heath fired back.

Cheryl glanced sternly at Heath and again pointed her finger at him. "I told you to be quiet; you will get your share later. Now out!" Cheryl ordered, flipping her hand up to shoo Heath out of the room.

Heath watched Casey sadly as he backed away from the room, knowing that when his mother's mind was made up it was no use arguing. Heath kept his gaze into the kitchen as he flopped down onto the couch.

* * *

Casey stared at his feet as his Mum stood over him. Casey was surprised when instead of being yelled at or given a smack Cheryl knelt down to his level and held her hands gently on his arms and looked firmly into Casey's eyes.

"Casey, what did I tell you just a little while ago?" Cheryl asked sternly, having calmed herself.

"That I'm not allowed to have fun," Casey hesitantly mumbled.

"No, this is not about fun Casey; this is about making sure you heal properly. Now I do not want to see any more antics from you when you are to be resting," Cheryl warned.

"Do you understand how important it is that you heal properly?"

Casey continued to stare at the floor and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Mum. Am I gonna be punished?" Casey mumbled; hoping that any tears forming would not slip out.

Cheryl noticed Casey's eyes beginning to well with tears and she softened in her tone, giving a small smile as she gently stroked her thumb across Casey's chin.

"Not this time, my baby boy. I know this is more your brother's fault and he will be getting a stern telling off later. Now off you go; behave yourself," Cheryl ordered.

Casey shuffled back out of the dining room and into the living room. Heath frowned upon seeing his brother's sad face.

"Shorty, come here," Heath called.

Casey shuffled over to his brother and wiped a stray tear falling from his eye.

"Ah Case," Heath whispered and pulled Casey towards him, assisting Casey up onto the couch to where the young boy shuffled himself next to his brother.

Heath wrapped his arm around Casey and held him close. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble; it wasn't too bad was it?"

Casey shook his head.

"Hey: how about, if it'll make you happy you can pinch me; right here," Heath said, pointing to his inner upper arm where the soft skin was located.

Casey shook his head.

"Come on; I know you want to," Heath teased.

Casey couldn't stop his bashful smirk from forming. Heath nudged his brother again.

"See, I told ya; go on."

Heath pulled his arm away from Casey's shoulder and held his arm open; ready for attack. Casey glanced up and pinched his fingers on Heath's arm, though still kept his sad face.

"Aw come on Casey, you can do better than that. Do it again; as hard as you can," Heath encouraged; he was willing to do whatever it took to cheer his baby brother up and so grabbed Casey's hand in his and held it to his arm.

Casey smiled at Heath then pinched Heath's soft under arm as hard as he could.

"Ow!" Heath shrieked and pulled his arm back; rubbing it furiously.

"Orgh; that's gonna bruise," he stated, with half a laugh.

Casey looked away shamefully. "Sorry; you told me to," he whispered.

Heath laughed and wrapped his arm back over Casey's shoulder.

"Nah, it's okay, you did good. And you're right I did tell ya to."

Casey leaned into his brother and giggled.

"'Ey, that's the way!" Heath cheered and pulled Casey onto his lap.

"Let's see what's on telly, huh?" Heath said, flicking on the television.

"Can we play with my connector set?" Casey pointed to the table where coloured blocks were spilt.

Heath leaned over and grabbed the blocks. Keeping a firm arm wrapped around Casey's waist, the two brothers played and connected the blocks, making various objects.

Brax walked through the door, carrying a shopping bag.

"Hey boys," he greeted, receiving a wave and 'hi' from Casey and a short 'hi' from Heath.

Brax went into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Hey Mum; I picked up some milk on my way home after work."

"Thanks Darryl,"

"Did ya see Heath and Case out there?" Brax smiled.

Cheryl groaned. "Well as long as they are being sensible," Cheryl commented and went about explaining the day's events to her eldest son.

Brax sighed and walked back into the living room.

"Having fun boys?" Brax asked.

"Look at what Heath helped me make, Brax," Casey pointed.

Brax picked up the object on the table.

"That's great Casey, but it's time for your bath now, so come on," Brax encouraged.

Heath assisted Casey to hop off his lap and the young boy followed Brax to the bathroom.

Brax helped Casey strip down, in which the young boy whined when Brax got to his underwear; pulling away slightly.

Brax chuckled and pulled Casey back towards him. "Come on Case, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before."

Casey kept quiet and allowed Brax to help him into the water.

"Now keep your cast out of the water," Brax warned and left Casey's arm hanging over the bath tub.

"Heard you went outside today?" Brax initiated; running the soap under the water.

Casey didn't answer as he kicked his feet in the water and slowly by reflex, moved his casted arm over the tub.

"Arm away from the water," Brax reminded and pushed Casey's arm back.

Brax rubbed the soap over Casey's back, arms and chest.

"You wanna tell me why?" Brax continued.

Casey again didn't answer but thrashed his feet in the water.

Brax scowled as the water flicked widely, and pushed Casey's arm away from the splashes of water. Brax rinsed off Casey's body and was about to wash his legs when Casey grumbled and moved his cast arm into the tub and near the water. Brax quickly moved the arm away before it got wet.

"Casey; keep your arm out! If the cast gets wet it could become infected. I will not tell you again. What is the matter with you today?" Brax snapped.

Casey slowly splashed his toes in the water, trying to forget about being scolded by his brother. Brax sighed and lifted up one of Casey's legs to wash.

"Now tell me more about what happened today," Brax spoke calmly.

There was nothing but silence in the bathroom for a brief minute, until Brax heard a soft sniffle. Brax lifted Casey's chin and noticed the boy was crying.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Brax asked gently; turning all attention onto his brother's sad face.

"I don't wanna wear this stupid cast anymore!" Casey burst out; pointing vigorously at his cast, while Brax kept his arm away from his wet hands.

"It's so hard to do anything and I can't have any fun! I'm bored and I hate being treated like a baby!" Casey sobbed and leaned his head against the bathtub.

"Hey, calm down; no one is treating you like a baby, and you can do things," Brax spoke softly and rubbed his brother's bare back.

Brax pushed Casey to sit up again, only to have Casey latch himself around Brax's neck and stand up in the bathtub. Brax held an arm firmly around his brother's waist, not caring about how his shirt was getting soaked from the bath water.

"You here now; I used to bath myself, and Mum won't let me play outside when I know what I'm doing; I won't hurt myself," Casey sniffed hard; his stubbornness coming through clear.

"Sit back down, Casey," Brax instructed and grabbed the washcloth to wipe Casey's tear stained face.

"Casey, that doesn't mean we think you're a baby. I'm helping you because I don't want you hurt and besides you can't wash yourself with one arm, and Mum, well she doesn't want to see you hurt outside either or unhappy, because you have to stay in your cast longer because you didn't rest properly," Brax explained.

Casey's eyes were red as tears continued to fall.

"I know it seems unfair and not fun but you only need to wear it for another week and a half; it'll go quick I promise you."

"No it won't; that's ages," Casey grumbled.

"I'll make you a deal: when you're better I'll take you down to the park and we can have some fun then, okay," Brax bargained.

Casey shrugged, "Okay."

"Right, let's finish with his bath before the water goes cold and you get all pruney," Brax joked, eliciting a smile from the small boy.

"You wanna pull the plug for me?" Brax asked, grabbing a towel at the ready.

Casey nodded and reached around to pull the plug.

"Just make sure the drain monster doesn't grab your arm and suck you down," Brax joked.

Casey frowned at his brother's comment. "Brax, I don't believe in that anymore; I'm not a kid."

"Oh: right I forgot; big mature boy huh?" Brax laughed and pulled Casey out; drying and dressing him quickly.

"Wonder what Mum's planned for dinner; you hungry?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded and scurried down the hall, Brax however setting off to his bedroom to change his soaking wet shirt.

* * *

Casey stood beside Heath as the teen solemnly set the table ready for dinner. Casey adoringly smiled up at his older brother in which Heath gave a weak smile back. Casey wasn't sure why Heath was quieter than he'd been that afternoon but the young boy continued to shuffle next to Heath, following him around the table as if he was playing a game.

Under normal circumstances Heath would have told Casey to go away or shoved him, but Heath was well aware that his baby brother needed his comfort so remained quiet.

Casey was oblivious to Heath and Cheryl's silent eye contact but as Brax finally walked into the room he was quick to pick up on the tension. Eying his mother and brother, Brax was curious as to what was going on.

Seeing Cheryl nip to the bathroom Brax approached his younger brother.

"Oi, what's going on there?" Brax questioned with an eye raise.

Heath rolled his eyes towards the direction that their mother had gone in, at the same time as placing a serviette on the table.

Casey had stopped following his brother and had gone over to the stove, crouching down to look in through the clear window of the oven at the grilling chicken and vegetables. Brax noticed his brother near the stove.

"Casey: watch yourself please," Brax called out.

"I'm not doing nothing," Casey mumbled.

Brax raised his eyebrow at his brother and gestured for him to move away. Casey shuffled back as he was told but remained staring at the cooking dinner.

Brax nudged Heath again. "So what happened with you and Mum?" he whispered.

Heath shrugged. "When you were bathing Case she was having a go at me for playing rough with him this afternoon," Heath explained in a whisper, so as to not alert Casey.

"Yeah, and, she had every right too," Brax stated firmly.

Heath sighed, wondering what the point of his brother asking what was wrong if he was just going to tell him off too.

"Well what's causing the tension then?" Brax pressed.

Heath turned to look at his brother.

"Well I guess I kind of starting arguing back and one thing lead to another then she clipped me one," Heath whispered.

Brax gave his brother a stern look. "Heath, you don't disrespect Mum like that," Brax lectured.

"Yeah but she didn't have to whack me; I ain't a little kid like Case," Heath stated his frustration a little louder, causing Casey to turn around at the sound of his name.

"Well sounds like you argued like one."

"Why you taking her side, I was only doing it to make Casey happy."

Brax sighed. "Heath it ain't about sides. I get you aren't happy about what she did but she's our Mum and she's the only one we've got."

Heath dropped his shoulders at that, he hadn't meant for it to sound so bad but he'd let his teenage emotions take over. Cheryl walked back into the room, resting her hand on Casey's back.

"Get up now Casey, you shouldn't even be near there," Cheryl said gruffly.

"Brax said I could stay here and look," Casey replied.

Cheryl shot Brax a look before turning back to Casey.

"Well I have to get the dinner out now, so out of my way please," Cheryl instructed.

Casey moved away, but stood smelling the aroma of herbed vegetables as Cheryl removed part of the dinner from the oven.

"Case, grab me another servie would ya?" Heath asked.

Eager to assist his brother Casey twisted around hurriedly heading towards the counter and in doing so he hadn't been aware his Mum was already at the counter dishing up the last of the vegetables and he gently bumped into the back of her.

At the jolt, Cheryl had dropped the pan on the counter and spun around with a deep frown on her face.

"Casey!" Cheryl snapped.

Casey stared at his Mum wide-eyed.

"Sorry Mum," Casey quickly spat out and shifted to grab the requested serviette.

Brax moved around the table towards his brother and rested his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"Come on, let's just go sit down." Brax took the serviette from Casey's hand and gave it to Heath who quickly placed it on the table and went to approach Cheryl.

Brax helped Casey sit at the table and gently pushed the young boy in; the chair scrapping along the floor as it was moved towards the table.

"Mum?" Heath whispered, as he stood beside Cheryl.

Cheryl dished the last up of the dinner and looked at her middle son.

"I'm sorry about arguing with ya before. Can I help with anything?" Heath initiated.

Cheryl placed down her cloth and rested her hand on Heath's cheek before giving him a quick kiss on the same cheek her hand was rested on.

"Good boy. Here take these," Cheryl replied and pointed to some of the plates.

Heath took two of the plates and Cheryl the remaining two, so the four could all sit down for their meal.

Brax cut Casey's food up into tiny bits so he could eat easily with his fork then went about scoffing down his own meal.


	37. No more cast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter will again contain content that may offend or upset people, so sincerest apologises; it's just a story.**

 **Hope this chapter is okay; not 100% happy with it.**

 **Thank you to those supporting my story, and those reviewing; it's very much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – No more cast**

Casey had four more days of wearing his bothersome cast left, but for such a young, enthusiastic boy, four days was miles away and his arm was still itching like mad; if not, worse than a week before.

Casey was trying to focus on the television, but his focus was short lived when he started to fidget again and whine at the irritating feel on his casted right arm. Casey rubbed his cast on the couch cushion, but to no avail did it alleviate the discomfort.

Being left by himself in the living room, while Cheryl was fixing up the laundry and Brax was outside cleaning up the mess in the yard; having finished work early, Casey decided he just had to do something about his arm.

Casey hopped up from the couch and wandered around the living room, trying to find something that would stop the itch, until an idea sprung in his head, and Casey moved towards the draw near the wall.

Opening the draw, Casey syphoned through it to find something small and narrow to stick in his cast to scratch his arm. Noting a pen wouldn't work for his itch, Casey pulled out a plastic ruler and put it against his arm, only to conclude that would not work either.

Casey finally laid his eyes on a pair of scissors; they were narrow enough to fit inside his cast and significant enough to scratch his arm.

Casey glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, knowing full well that he wasn't meant to be playing with his cast, but he was only going to stop the itching for a little while. Casey carefully picked the scissors out of the draw.

Casey stretched his right arm out and carefully slipped the scissor blade inside his cast and pulled the scissors in and out to scratch his dry healing skin inside.

Casey felt a sense of relief as the blade overcame the itch inside his arm and he continued, losing all focus on reality, until he heard footsteps enter into the living room. Casey's heart pumped not wanting to be caught for doing something he shouldn't and he quickly stopped shifting the scissors inside his cast.

"Casey, I thought you were watching your shows on TV?" Cheryl asked, having noticed her son over in the corner near the cupboard, wondering what he was doing.

Casey panicked and tried pulling the scissors from his cast to hide them before he got in trouble.

"Casey, what are you doing there?" Cheryl questioned, seeing her son fiddling with something and becoming suspicious of his secret behaviour.

Casey heard Cheryl approach from behind. "Casey, what have you got?"

"Nothing, Mum," Casey replied and turned away to try and avoid Cheryl taking sight of what he was doing.

"Casey, show me," Cheryl demanded, only to have Casey pull away again.

"It's nothing, Mum," Casey repeated.

By this time Cheryl had reached the cupboard and noticed the draw was open and saw Casey quickly shift his casted arm close to his body. Casey gave a wince when he felt the scissors prick his skin as his elbow retracted, causing them to go deeper into his cast.

Casey turned his back to his mother and tried to tug the scissors out but they were now stuck, with one part of the handle inside the cast.

Cheryl kneeled downed to Casey's level. "Casey, what's going on?"

Cheryl grabbed Casey's shoulder and turned him around to face her. Cheryl gasped in shock seeing something poking out of the top of his cast.

"What is that?" Cheryl demanded.

Casey stood silently, trying to hide his arm.

"Casey, I said what is that: show me, now," Cheryl ordered and pulled Casey's arm away from his body and it was now Cheryl could see what looked like a blue handle sticking out from Casey's cast.

Cheryl glanced up at the open draw and briefly stood up to look inside; instantly realizing the scissors that were once in the draw were no longer there but now inside her youngest son's cast.

"What have you done?" Cheryl yelled and pulled Casey's right arm out straight to survey the damage.

Cheryl let out a huff and kneeled down to get closer to her son's level. Casey was terrified that he'd just about lost the scissors in his cast and was terrified of the unknown that he might have gotten the scissors stuck forever and what would happen now to his arm?

Thoughts ran through Casey's head that maybe his arm would fall off or that the scissors would morph into his skin underneath his cast.

Cheryl examined the cast and tried to pull at the scissors. Casey's eyes started to water, as Cheryl's anger grew.

"Is it stuck Mum?" Casey mumbled.

Cheryl glared up at Casey's frightened face. "Yes it is Casey! Now keep perfectly still, while I try and figure if I can get these out or not, or if I have to take you to hospital!" Cheryl yelled furiously.

Casey teared up more at the thought of having to stay at the hospital again; he had hated that.

"I don't want to go to hospital again, Mum," Casey mumbled, shuffling around on the spot.

"Well whether you want it or not, is not up to you. If I can't get these scissors out, you _will_ be going to hospital young man," Cheryl said frankly; her voice still stern and etched with frustration and worry.

Casey whined and wriggled, becoming sulky, more scared, and more upset over what he'd done and the consequences he'd have to face.

Cheryl huffed and stopped trying to twist and maneover the scissors, not wanting to accidently lose them completely inside Casey's cast or stab her son because of his constant moving about.

Cheryl held Casey's arm out tight and lifted his chin with her other hand. "Stop your moving right now and stay still!" Cheryl ordered.

Cheryl's stern tone stopped Casey in his tracks and the young boy remained stationary. Cheryl went back to gently tugging at the one handle on the outside trying to release the other handle that had split apart inside the cast; causing the object to remain stuck.

"Ow," Casey whimpered and pulled his arm back, causing Cheryl to lose her grip on the scissors.

Cheryl let out an exasperated sigh from the frustrating task in front of her and glared up at Casey, and without hesitation gave the young boy a swift smack on his backside.

"I told you to keep still; no more warnings!" Cheryl snapped.

Casey hung his head and sucked in a deep breath as he started to cry further.

"What a stupid, stupid thing to do, putting something like sharp scissors inside your cast, Casey; of all the things!" Cheryl snapped.

Cheryl managed to finally pry the second part of the handle well away from the cast and with slow ease slipped the scissors out from inside Casey's cast. Cheryl sighed with relief; though worry did not skip her mind over whether Casey had already caused some injury under his cast.

Cheryl held the scissors for a brief second; in disbelief her son had taken them to put in his cast.

"Be very thankful I managed to get these out and didn't have to take you to the hospital!" Cheryl scolded.

Casey sniffled and gave a small nod. Cheryl tossed the scissors on the floor and glared fiercely at her son.

"Now that's done you can explain to me what on earth you were doing with a pair of scissors in your cast?" Cheryl demanded.

Casey avoided looking up at his Mum's stern eyes but could feel them boaring into him. Tears dripped over Casey's nose and onto the floor.

"I'm waiting for an answer Casey," Cheryl demanded in a very stern tone.

Casey could only respond with a shrug. Cheryl pushed Casey's chin up so he could look at her.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? The doctor specifically said not to put things inside your cast and you have been warned not to tamper with your cast several times!" Cheryl lectured.

"You could have caused a serious infection or wound on your arm, impairing healing. You wouldn't have wanted that now, would you?" Cheryl questioned.

Casey hung his head again and shook his head.

"No; I didn't think so. Casey I'd have thought you too old to be playing inappropriately with sharp objects and scissors. Maybe I need to keep everything like this out of your reach because you can't be grown up enough to be trusted?"

Casey felt ashamed that his Mum was treating him like a little kid when he was a grown up boy now. He knew what to do and what not to do; it all just seemed like it worked at the time when he was more preoccupied with his madly itchy arm than thinking straight.

Cheryl raised Casey's chin again. "Well do I need to keep things like this away from you like a toddler; are you a toddler, Casey?" Cheryl asked.

Casey shook his head and mumbled a quiet, 'no'.

"I wasn't playing with them, Mum..." Casey started to mumble; though his voice was incoherent from his sobs.

"Pardon?" Cheryl questioned.

"I wasn't playing with them, Mum. My arm was really itchy. I was only gonna use it quick but when you came in...I didn't want to get in trouble. I'm sorry," Casey mumbled, as his nose began to dribble.

Cheryl angrily shook her head. "It's too late for that. You did not do as you were told with leaving your cast alone and you did something that could have jeopardized your healing or could have hurt you."

Cheryl paused watching as her son listened to her lecture. "After the actions you pulled today, I will be following through on my previous warning and you will be getting a good smack," Cheryl said sternly.

Casey scrunched his eyes and let more tears fall, shaking his head in disagreement of his mother's statement. Casey tried to shift backwards, only to have Cheryl pull him back towards her. Casey whined and fussed, placing his left arm behind him to cover his backside.

Cheryl had a hard look on her face and took no time in slipping one of her thongs off her foot. Taking no nonsense from the young boy's protests, Cheryl took a firm grip on Casey's upper left arm and pulled it away from behind him; using it as leverage to turn him around, so he was facing away from her.

Not wasting another minute Cheryl raised her hand and landed her thong hard over Casey's backside.

"Ow!" Casey screeched.

Casey's cries became harder as he struggled to reach his hand back that was in his mother's tight grip as Cheryl continued firmly punishing her son.

* * *

Brax sighed, having finally finished outside doing the yard work. Brax leaned the rake back up against the porch and shifted some garbage out of the walkway before dusting off his hands on his shorts.

Brax wondered what he could do to relax now; not getting ample opportunity to do so very often, and considered maybe playing a video game or board game with Casey, seeing as Heath was out with his mates.

Walking into the backdoor Brax instantly heard Casey's loud cries and barely closing the door behind him, rushed off to the source of the noise.

"Casey, Mum!" Brax yelled out.

Rushing into the living room Brax was stunned to see Cheryl punishing Casey and the young boy stomping his feet and crying.

"Mum, what happened?" Brax asked with concern.

Brax then laid eyes on the scissors on the floor, thinking the worse had happened and Casey had gotten hurt trying to cut something with his left hand, but couldn't fathom why his Mum was punishing his brother.

"Did Casey cut himself or get hurt? Why are you punishing him, Mum?"

Cheryl stopped post Brax's twenty questions and looked towards her eldest. Casey was choking back on his heavy sobs as he tried vigilantly to struggle out of his Mum's grip: if not to avoid further punishment but to at least rub his sore behind, but Cheryl kept her grip firm.

"Casey did not cut himself but he _was_ inches off getting hurt and having to go to hospital, because of a ridiculous antic," Cheryl explained and landed two more smacks, catching the youngest by surprise.

"Ow-wa!" Casey whined.

It pained Brax to see Casey upset. "Mum, I don't get it; what did Casey do?" Brax said loudly, hoping it would make Cheryl calm down enough to stop.

Cheryl gave Casey the eleventh and final smack and stood up; releasing Casey from her hold and dropping her thong back onto the floor and slipping her foot in.

"Darryl, you're brother took it upon himself to shove a pair of scissors into his cast," Cheryl said with frustration in her voice and turned back to attend to her youngest, who had since hid his face against the cupboard crying.

Cheryl attempted to pull Casey in for a hug, but the young boy pushed away, grunting and whining, not wanting comfort from his Mum, and feeling miserable and ashamed that Brax had found out what he did and the young boy was worried his big brother would be mad at him too.

Cheryl sighed. "Casey I know you're grumpy with me and may not have liked what I just had to do, but your safety is my upmost importance and I will not have you doing something silly like you did today."

Cheryl softly moved some hair away from Casey's forehead to see Casey's teary eyes and runny nose. Casey turned away, moaning, not wanting to be seen after he'd been in such trouble; his pride hurting as much as his backside.

Cheryl sighed understanding Casey's reluctance for comfort; never liking to have to punish her youngest. Cheryl leaned down and picked up the scissors, giving a shake of her head and walking out of the room.

Brax watched their mother leave and sensed she was upset and bothered by what happened.

Brax furrowed his brow, clearly unimpressed by what Casey had done and kneeled down to his brother's level briefly watching his brother sulking grumpily.

"Casey, look at me," Brax said softly.

Casey only ignored his brother, crying loudly and choking on his sobs.

"Casey, turn around and look at me please," Brax repeated.

Casey shook his head and whined, "No."

Casey shifted away and shuffled closer to the cupboard, just wanting to sulk and be left alone, but Brax wasn't having any of that, knowing exactly what his brother needed.

"Casey," Brax said more firmly, tapping Casey's arm gently to push his brother around to face him; Casey's whines of protest continuing.

"Casey, what did we talk about the other night?" Brax asked, softly.

Casey avoided his brother's gaze but Brax knew his little brother was listening.

"You're getting your cast off real soon and you don't want to prolong that do you?"

"Mum...said..."

Brax only heard Casey mumble a few words as he began to get more upset again. It was only then that Brax realized that Casey was upsetting himself thinking he was in more trouble.

"Casey, I'm not having another go at you, mate; I know Mum already done all that. I just want you to understand," Brax said softly and with understanding.

"Come here now; you want a cuddle?" Brax initiated.

Casey glanced up at his brother. He did want a cuddle from his brother but he was feeling too miserable to let his stubborn guard down; slowly shaking his head 'no' and turning away to hide his hurt.

Brax gently shoved Casey back around to face him. "Now I know you don't mean that. Come here," Brax whispered in request.

Casey just stared at Brax with tears running down his face and Brax knew Casey wasn't going to come to him by choice, so Brax shuffled closer and gently took hold of Casey's wrist, pulling his hurt brother towards him.

When Casey was close enough to Brax, he flopped himself into his brother's chest, letting go of any sulky feeling he had, and relying on the comfort of his brother's strong arms around his little body.

Brax held Casey tight, allowing the young boy to cry his heart out.

"Mum mean and smacked real hard... It hurts," Casey muffled into Brax's shirt.

Brax gently pushed Casey away from him, looking the distressed boy in the eye.

"You do not say such a thing; Mum did right in punishing you. Nobody wants to see you back in hospital because you do something silly; Mum was preventing that Casey," Brax scolded.

Casey hated when his big brother was mad at him and took his Mum's side, but one thing Casey could never get enough of was Brax's comfort: for no matter how mad he was, Brax would always give out one hundred and ten percent in love.

Casey began playing with his brother's shirt, trying to forget how awful he felt at that moment. Brax held one arm securely around Casey, raising his one hand to wipe away a few tears.

"Come on now; calm down."

Casey shook his head and rested his head back against Brax's chest. Brax sighed and rubbed his brother's back.

"Brax," Casey choked out.

"Y-es," Brax drawed out.

Casey pulled away and looked up at his brother, "Will you still take me to the park like you promised?" Casey asked.

Brax raised his brow. "Of course I will; I promised you I would. But you must promise me you'll be a good boy and let your arm heal properly," Brax warned.

Casey nodded, "Promise."

Brax pulled his shirt up and used it to wipe Casey's face.

"Would you like to spend the afternoon building some of your things from your wooden pieces set? I've finished outside so I'm free to help you," Brax smiled.

Casey gave a weak smile in return and nodded. Brax stood up quickly.

"Okay, well I'll go grab the box and I'll be back in a sec. You go wait in the kitchen," Brax announced and kissed the top of Casey's head before racing down to the bedroom.

Casey shuffled towards the doorway of the kitchen but stopped when he set eyes on his mother.

Brax ran up behind Casey, with the building set and wearing a clean shirt and briskly sat down at the table. Brax scooted his chair back and slapped his knee to encourage Casey over to him.

Casey made his way towards his big brother and allowed Brax to pick him up and sit him on his lap. Casey whined a little over his still tender backside, but soon got himself comfortable in his brother's arms, resting himself back against his brother's warm chest, and with a sniff rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm.

Brax wrapped his arms on each side of Casey and pulled the wooden pieces out of the box onto the kitchen table and started to piece them together.

"Which one do you want next Case?"

Casey pointed to a piece on the table. "The white one, then use the blue one," Casey replied.

Brax connected the pieces together how his brother wanted them. Brax took note that Cheryl was making a start on dinner.

"Did you want a hand Mum?" Brax asked.

"No Darryl; its fine."

Casey looked up at Brax and pointed towards the kitchen cupboard at the cookie jar.

"I don't know Case, you better ask Mum that," Brax responded.

Casey frowned in response, still grumpy with his Mum for punishing him.

"Mum," Brax called, receiving a glare from Casey.

Cheryl turned around from the sink. "Yes Darryl."

"Casey has something he wants to ask."

Casey let out a whine.

"Well Casey, what is it?"

Casey stared down at the table.

"Go on Casey, ask," Brax urged on.

"I don't want too," Casey whined. "Can't you ask?"

Brax only shook his head. "If you want one Casey..."

Brax knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get Casey to stop sulking over their Mum. Casey pouted at his big brother.

"Can I please have a cookie?" Casey whispered, not raising his eyes for a second.

Cheryl gave a hard look. "Are you going to eat all your dinner?"

Casey gave a nod in response, still avoiding his Mum's gaze.

"Well then you may, but just one," Cheryl replied and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing the jar and offering it to Casey.

Casey looked up; still managing to avoid his mother's gaze and stuck his little hand in the jar, pulling out one choc-chip cookie.

"What do you say?" Brax pressed.

"Thank you, Mum," Casey whispered.

"That's alright. Darryl?"

"No thanks, Mum,"

Casey took a bite out of his cookie and glanced at Brax. "You have one too, please," he spoke, spitting crumbs onto the table.

Brax sighed and reached in to grab a cookie. Brax wiped the crumbs off the table from Casey's mess and proceeded to eat his own cookie.

"When's Heath coming home, Mum?" Brax asked after some time.

Cheryl checked the time. "He should be back soon, and he had better be back here before dinner if he knows what's good for him," Cheryl commented.

"Speak of the devil," Brax mumbled, as the front door swung open and Heath walked in.

"G'day all," Heath greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Cheryl implied.

Heath responded with a shrug, "G'day Mum?" he smarted.

Cheryl gave Heath a look and raised her eyebrows, clearly stating she was unimpressed with her son's remark. Heath just shrugged of his Mum's look and sniffed the air.

"Hmm, smells good Mum," Heath said, taking in the aroma of the meatloaf in the oven and the sauce on the stove.

"Hey ya Shorty: what ya doing there?"

Casey shrugged.

"Well don't reply all at once," Heath smarted.

Casey still didn't reply and concentrated on playing with the wooden pieces.

"We're building stuff; ain't that right, Case?" Brax answered.

Casey gave a small nod but did not remove his concentration.

"What's up with him?" Heath whispered at Brax.

Brax returned a look that told Heath that Casey had gotten into trouble.

"Why?" Heath whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

Heath shrugged. "I'm gonna grab a shower before dinner!"

"Alright, but be ready in fourty minutes," Cheryl replied.

"Mum, it doesn't take me that long to have a shower."

"Well I guess we better pack this up for now and get you in your pajamas," Brax said to Casey.

Brax shifted Casey off his lap and packed away the bits on the table.

"Go down to your room and I'll be in, in five minutes, Case," Brax instructed.

Brax met Heath outside the bathroom door before the teen went in.

"So what happened?" Heath whispered.

"Apparently Casey shoved some scissors inside his cast and they got stuck," Brax explained.

"Wow, he has guts. I bet Mum was furious and gave it to him good."

Brax nodded, "Yeah you could say that."

"He's okay though, it wasn't like what Dad..."

Brax furiously shook his head. "Nah mate, Mum's nothing like Dad. Case was sore for a while but all good now, definitely nothing like Dad did with us."

"Good. Poor kid though, but we've been there; know what it's like. Now get out of here, because I don't want you seeing me naked while I have a shower," Heath said frankly, shoving Brax in the chest and starting to pull off his shirt.

Brax shook his head. "I have to get Case in his pajamas anyway."

Brax walked into Casey's room and saw Casey sitting on his bed waiting.

"Which pair you wanna wear tonight: your green ones with trucks, or your red ones with lions?"

"Um, green trucks!" Casey called.

Brax grabbed the pajamas and quickly stripped off his brother and got him dressed.

The the brothers sat at the dinner table with their Mum, eating the meatloaf, vegies and gravy.

"This is really nice Mum, thanks" Brax commented, munching on a piece of his dinner.

"You're welcome, Darryl. Is everyone else's dinner alright?" Casey just nodded.

Heath didn't need to reply as he had already polished off his whole plate. "Can I have seconds?" he asked.

"Is all you think about is food?" Brax commented.

"No. I'm just starving," Heath responded.

"Well there's plenty there, go get yourself some more," Cheryl gestured, happy her sons had a healthy appetite.

Heath hopped up from the table and Cheryl gave him a quick slap on his arm as he went to grab himself a second plate.

After dinner Cheryl stood up from the table and began clearing the plates.

"Leave that Mum, I got it," Brax offered and took the plates from her hand.

"Thank you, Darryl."

Cheryl exited the kitchen and went to rest on the couch to watch some television. Heath wandered off to his room, leaving Brax and Casey in the kitchen.

Casey was attentively watching Brax wash up the dishes when Brax looked into the living room and saw their Mum. Brax stopped cleaning and turned his attention to Casey.

"Casey, why don't you go and sit with Mum instead of watching me," he suggested.

"But I don't want to," Casey mumbled in return.

"Well I want you to. I think you owe it to Mum for what happened today."

Casey pouted and shifted on his spot.

"Casey, go please," Brax instructed sternly and pointed out of the kitchen.

Casey made his way towards his Mum, beginning to feel guilty over the day's events. Casey hopped up onto the lounge next to his Mum.

"Mum?"

Cheryl turned to look at her son. "What's wrong, Casey?" Her voice was soft and full of concern for her son.

Casey quickly apologized and accepted a loving hug in return. They spent some quiet time together, making up after the incident that afternoon and swapping 'I love you's' and nightime hugs, before Brax took Casey to bed.

* * *

A few days later, it was finally the day when Casey was to get his cast taken off. Cheryl was planning on taking Casey to the hospital herself but Casey insisted his brother's come along too.

"Heath, hurry up! I have to get Casey to the doctor's soon!" Cheryl yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Heath yelled back; running down the hall and tugging on a shirt.

"Finish up Case; you excited to be getting your cast off?" Brax asked as he placed his breakfast plate in the sink.

"Uh huh," Casey replied, scoffing down the last of his toast.

"Come on then; let's go," Cheryl instructed.

"Mum, I haven't had any breakfast," Heath complained.

"You shouldn't have been lazing about in bed all morning," Brax smirked.

"Grab something when we get to the hospital."

"Blech," Heath replied; rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

Casey sat on the hospital bed swinging his legs.

"Calm down, Casey," Cheryl scolded.

Casey sat quietly, despite his attempts at wanting to bounce around.

"Hi there; is this Casey Braxton?" the male nurse asked.

"Yes, this is Casey," Cheryl replied.

"Well I guess we better get to work getting this heavy cast off your arm. Says you've had it on for three weeks; I bet your happy to have it off today then?" the nurse smiled.

"Uh huh, I can do fun things again and Brax said he'd take me to the park," Casey answered.

The nurse turned towards the brothers.

"I said when your better, Casey," Brax reminded.

"That sure sounds fun to me: but you do have to wait a little bit longer once the cast is removed to make sure the bone is healed."

"Did you hear that Casey?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yes Mum," Casey pouted.

"Alright now I have to saw into the cast to break it open okay, so you'll hear a bit of a sound and your arm might tickle from the vibration," the nurse explained.

Casey stared at his brothers, worried.

"Would you like someone to hold your other hand, or are you a brave boy?" the nurse asked.

"Go on Case; tell him ya brave," Heath encouraged.

"No, I don't need no-one," Casey spoke in a scared tone.

Brax secretly smiled at Casey's attempts to be brave.

The nurse took out the small oscillating saw and held up Casey's arm, "Ready to start?"

Casey's eyes never left the saw as he nodded. The nurse began sawing the outer layer of the cast; the sound and vibrations making Casey wince and shiver.

"You doing okay, Casey?" the nurse asked.

Casey nodded; trying to stay strong.

"Okay we'll do the next side now," the nurse went ahead and sawed the cast inside Casey's forearm.

"Good job Casey, the hard parts over. Now just sit still while I split the edges apart and cut the padding," the nurse instructed.

Casey turned towards his family for reassurance; Brax gave a smile and Heath gave thumbs up.

The nurse carefully cut the padding and snapped off Casey's cast. Casey smiled wide as he saw his arm again. He moved his arm around gently, gauging a feel of lightness to the limb.

"Now it's going to be quite itchy and dry for a while, so I want you to apply some moisturizing cream to Casey's arm, twice, maybe three times daily after a gentle warm water bath."

Cheryl nodded.

"I'm just going to do one now. Sit tight Casey while I get the bowl and cream."

"Well it's finally over huh?" Brax stated, sitting himself next to Casey on the bed while Heath took a hold of Casey's cast.

"Geez this stinks! If you keep this thing Case, you're keeping it in your room," Heath stated.

Casey scowled at his brother.

"You stink too!" Casey shot back.

"Hey: I didn't say you stink. I said this," Heath protested.

"No-one is keeping this in their rooms; it can stay in the laundry," Cheryl pointed out.

"I don't stink Casey; I don't know what you're talking about," Heath mumbled a few moments later.

Brax scoffed, "You have to admit he has a point; your room can be pretty smelly Heath, and your feet..."

"Hey: okay, so I smell sometimes, but you don't need to rub it in; remember I'm not the only guy in the house," Heath grumbled; despite the truth of him having a habit of being the most unhygienic of the boys.

"Easy Heath; were just messing with ya," Brax assured.

Heath crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Well it's not nice," Heath grumbled.

"Even if you smell sometimes, I still love you," Casey stated; making the middle brother smile.

"Thanks Shorty,"

"Heath, go and get yourself some breakfast, yeah. You might not be so grumpy then," Brax commented.

Heath rolled his eyes and left from behind the curtain. The nurse came back with the necessities.

"Okay Casey, rest your arm in this bowl of water for me."

Casey did as he was told and the nurse washed down his arm and applied a considerable amount of moisturizing cream.

"All right to go," the nurse announced, "Just remember the proper care for that arm."

Cheryl nodded, "Will do."

The nurse left and Brax helped Casey hop off the bed.

"Now where on earth did Heath go?" Cheryl moaned.

"Here I am, Mum," Heath announced, coming back through the curtain, eating a muffin.

"Heath; look at my arm!" Casey beamed, waving his clean but white-creamed arm in the air.

"Yeah, it's an arm Case, but by the looks of all that, white gunk; it might fall off," Heath snickered.

Cheryl slapped her son across the head.

"Hey; what'd I do?" Heath shrieked.

"Don't you say that to your brother," Cheryl warned.

Heath scowled and rubbed his head. "What; I was joking. So it's okay that he gets to tease me but I can't tease him?" Heath questioned, following his Mum and brothers down the hall.

"Shut up Heath. Don't listen to him Case," Brax whispered.

Casey playfully stuck his tongue out at Heath.

"Boys, just get a move on so we can go home," Cheryl ordered.

"Brax, when can we go to the park, like you said?" Casey asked, on the drive home.

"Soon Casey but not yet," Brax affirmed.

This time Heath stuck his tongue out at Casey.

"Don't!" Casey yelled. "Mum, Brax; Heath is teasing me!"

"I did not!"

"You did!" Casey shouted back.

Thankfully the drive from the hospital wasn't long and by the time they were home Heath and Casey had stopped teasing each other and had since gone to challenging each other to games on the video console.

* * *

When Casey was healed enough, Brax took him to the park as promised and it proved to be the fun day that the two had hoped to share; laughing and racing around, playing tag with each other.

By the end of the day Casey was tuckered out, having exhausted from his time at the park with his big brother. Brax grabbed Casey as he slid down the slide for the final time. Casey latched his arms around Brax's neck and laughed.

"Thank you for taking me to the park, Brax," Casey smiled.

"My pleasure, Champ; after all, I promised right, and a Braxton always keep a promise," Brax smiled and placed Casey on the ground.

"You thirsty; wanna go get ourselves a milkshake?"

"Yeah!" Casey shouted and sped off; his energy level sparking back.

"Casey, wait up!" Brax yelled and ran after his brother.

"Brax, can I have a choco-caramello one?!" Casey shouted; his breath heaving in puffs from running.

"Yeah Casey, alright, just wait till I get to the top of the hill, and don't you go near the road until I'm with you!" Brax yelled back.

"I know; I won't, just hurry up please?" Casey sung.

Brax squinted his eyes, _I'll give you hurry up,_ he thought, and with all his might, ran up the grassed hill, catching Casey by surprise, as the young boy let out a shriek.

"Let's go get our milkshakes," Brax said with a smile and resting his hand on Casey's back, they made their way across the street and into town.


	38. Don't give up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all who are supporting my work with reading and those leaving reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this light-hearted chapter.**

 **Chapter 38 – Don't give up**

Brax flopped down on the couch exhausted after being over-worked and always having to come home to a messy house caused by his brothers. Brax momentarily shut his eyes when he heard the bang of the front door. His brothers were home from school.

Brax groaned and rubbed his forehead.

As Casey was still spurting out about his day of school to Heath, Heath smirked and shushed him upon seeing Brax on the couch.

Heath bent down and whispered in Casey's ear, "Go on Case, you know what to do."

Heath gave Casey a gentle push and Casey took off full speed towards Brax and jumped on top of him.

"Rar!" Casey yelled.

Brax jumped up with a start and yelled in pain, "Ah! Casey!"

Casey gave a sad look after seeing Brax's reaction.

"Heath, told me too," Casey mumbled, pointing towards his other older brother.

"I bet he did," Brax replied, glancing at Heath and gently shifting Casey off his abdomen.

"Brax you said you'd take us surfing today. You were gonna teach me," Casey said, poking at Brax's abdomen.

Brax groaned. "I know mate, but I'm too exhausted today; maybe tomorrow yeah?"

"But you promised. You said when I got home from school you'd take us to the beach and show me how to surf. I wanna go Brax, please?" Casey pleaded as he started to bounce again.

"Augh, Casey stop," Brax pleaded, pushing Casey off him.

"Please Brax?" Casey asked again.

"Yeah please Brax?" Heath joined in, saying with a smirk, teasing his little brother's pleas.

Brax looked at his brothers and sighed. He'd do anything for them regardless of how exhausted he was, and he had promised Casey.

"Alright, just give me a minute. Casey you go get your swim shorts on, Heath you get us the boards," Brax ordered and stood up off the couch.

When Casey had run off to his room Heath turned to Brax.

"Brax, are you okay?"

"Yeah: just tired," Brax replied.

"I can tell Casey we can't go if you're not up to it?"

Brax shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine, besides I won't let Casey down."

Heath shrugged and grabbed the boards, just as Casey came running out of his room full of excitement.

"Come on!" Casey yelled.

"Just wait, I have to get changed first," Brax told.

"Hurry up, go!" Casey said, giving Brax a shove.

Brax raised his eyebrows at his eager little brother. Heath gave a laugh.

"I don't see you in your boardies either Heath," Brax said.

Casey went to give Heath a shove but Heath stood his ground, making Casey unable to push him.

"I thought I'd go in commando."

Brax gave him a look, not wanting to even imagine that.

"No you won't," Brax told him firmly.

Heath gave a laugh. "Relax, I'm only joking. I've got 'em on under my uniform."

"Can I dress commando too?" Casey asked not having any idea what it actually meant.

Brax stared in shock and Heath burst out laughing.

Brax shook his head, "Not a chance in a million."

Casey frowned. "Why? I'd like to dress in shorts with prints, like they do on TV," Casey said innocently.

Brax raised his eyebrows.

Heath leaned down to Casey's ear. "That's not what commando means Case. It means naked."

Casey stood back with a surprised look on his face.

"Eww: I don't want everyone to see my butt and privates!" Casey exclaimed.

Heath burst out laughing and Brax scowled.

"No-one is seeing anything Casey, because you will be staying in your boardies," Brax ended and finally went to get changed.

The boys walked to the beach and as soon as they were in sight, Casey ran down the beach towards the water. He was just so excited to try out surfing. He loved watching his brothers surf, and thought it looked like so much fun.

"Casey, don't you go near that water until I'm with you!" Brax warned, running up to reach his brother; Heath close behind.

Casey stopped at the water's edge and let the water flow over his feet. Heath swam into the water on his board and Brax sat Casey on his board as he swam out next to him, holding the board.

Casey watched Heath catch a wave and slow down to float beside him.

"You ready Case?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded his head vigorously, bearing a huge smile; this was his moment to be _exactly_ like his big brothers.

"Okay, time to stand up," Brax instructed.

Casey wobbled his wet feet on the board but slipped back down.

"Whoa! Try again Case; I've got you," Brax encouraged as he held onto his brother's arm.

Casey tried to stand a few more times but slipped each time. His legs were getting sore and he was getting frustrated, his brother's made it look so easy.

"Keep going Case," Heath encouraged, watching his little brother as he floated on his board with his arms crossed.

Casey tried one more time and this time managed to stand up on the board.

"Okay Casey, now stretch your arms out and bend your knees," Brax instructed.

Casey tried to do so with Brax holding him tight.

"Put you back into it Case," Heath laughed.

"My back?"

"Yeah, bend your knees more," Heath said, like it was the easiest thing to do.

Once Casey was steady, Brax carefully let go, so Casey could learn to balance on his own, but it was short lived when Casey lost his balance and fell backwards into the water; flailing his arms in an attempt to swim.

Brax reacted within seconds and dived under to rescue Casey. Casey coughed water from his mouth and Heath helped Brax lift Casey to sit back onto his board.

"What were you doing, you silly mop?" Heath joked.

"Casey, are you okay?" Brax asked while still supporting his brother.

"I don't like this anymore. It's too hard and I wanna go home," Casey mumbled, feeling very deflated and hurt.

"What are you talking about Case? Surfing is fun. It's a whole new world out there, a place you can forget everything going on in your life for just a couple of minutes," Heath explained.

Casey kicked his feet in the water disappointed he couldn't be like his brothers whom he looked up to so much.

Casey shook his head. "I don't ever wanna surf again!"

Heath let out a laugh. "Case, you have to be kidding? You're not a true Braxton if you don't surf and love the water."

Brax gave Heath a glare. "Heath!" he snapped, upon seeing how upset Casey was by what Heath had said, and knew if he wanted his brother to learn not to give up it had to be now.

"Casey, you get back up on this board right now," Brax ordered in a firm tone.

Casey stared at his brother, not wanting to get up on the board again.

Brax knew he had to be tough about this and not give any sympathy to his little brother who wanted to give up.

Brax looked Casey firmly in the eye.

"When I say right now, I mean: Right. Now," Brax ordered again, leaving Casey no room to disobey.

Brax tapped Casey on one of his lower legs dangling in the water to emphasize to get his feet up.

Casey slowly did as he was told and wobbled his feet onto the board.

"Good boy Casey," Brax said, gently supporting Casey's arm and the board.

Casey pushed himself and with the help of his brother, found himself standing up with his knees bent in a surfing position.

"See Casey, you're doing it," Brax said.

Casey stared at his brothers with a smile then wobbled.

"Whoa, easy Shorty," Heath said, while Brax steadied Casey.

"I'm doing it!" Casey said cheerfully.

"Good boy, keep standing," Brax encouraged, trying to keep Casey's balance for as long as possible.

"Atta boy: Case!" Heath encouraged.

Casey's excitement began too much and he lost his balance. Brax grabbed him before he fell into the water and settled him on his board.

Casey had a beaming smile on his face.

"Did you see I did it? I did it!" Casey shrieked.

"Yeah Case we saw," Brax said smiling.

"Just like you and Heath," Casey added.

"Yep, just like us mate, but now I think it's time we go," Brax said.

"I wanna practice some more. Please? Please Brax?" Casey asked eagerly.

"No more today Case, that's enough. We've been out here for a while now," Brax answered.

Heath laughed and clapped his hands together, "What happened to the Casey that just said: I don't wanna do this, I wanna go home?" Heath mocked.

"That was different! I like it now!" Casey protested.

"Sure; how quickly your mind changes," Heath teased making a grab to ruffle Casey's hair.

"Augh, Heath; don't!" Casey whined, only causing Heath to laugh more.

Casey scowled and kicked water at Heath, but Heath just laughed it off; it had no effect on him what so ever.

Brax smirked at Casey before making a move to push Heath's board out from under him. Heath lost his balance and toppled into the water with a splash.

"That's how it's done Casey," Brax laughed watching his brother righting himself in the water.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Heath protested when he leaned back on his board.

Casey giggled.

"Shut up Case."

"That's for teasing me," Casey stated.

"I wasn't teasing I was joking," Heath defended.

"Nah- ah," Casey replied.

"You asked for it Heath," Brax stated with a smile.

"What is this; pick on Heath day?"

Brax shook his head. "Come on boys, time to go home."

Brax pushed his board inland with Casey sitting on top, dangling his feet in the water and Heath paddled inland next to his brothers.

Brax had his board under one arm and held Casey's hand in the other and Heath had his board under his arm, as the three brothers headed home.

The entire trip home Casey kept pulling on an exhausted Brax's hand as he jumped around excited that he had been just like his big brothers and surfed, in real water; to him it was surfing, even though he had just stood on the board in the water not ridden any wave.

"Calm down Casey, anyone would think you'd eaten a bag of sugar."

"I surfed! I surfed; just like you!" Casey yelled excited.

Heath scoffed, Casey had no idea. What him and Brax do was surfing, not what Casey had done.

"Casey what you did wasn't..."

Brax cut Heath off with a look, he wasn't about to let Heath dampen Casey's good mood; if he thought he surfed he surfed.

Heath sighed. "Wasn't bad surfing for your first try," Heath finished and Brax gave him an approving nod.

When the boys got home Brax let go of Casey's hand and Casey rushed into the house, bursting to tell his mother his news.

"Mum! Mum! Where are you?" Casey yelled.

"In the kitchen and you can stop that yelling," Cheryl replied with a groan.

"Mum, guess what?" Casey beamed.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Brax took me surfing and taught me how, and I did real good! Next time I'll be even as good as them and ride on my own and everything!" Casey exclaimed.

"That's great Casey," Cheryl replied.

Heath and Brax heard everything Casey said and glanced at each other. They'd done it now and created a little Casey surfing monster.

Brax placed a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Case. You won't be surfing by yourself for a long time; until I know you can handle it."

"Aw, but Brax, I can," Casey whined and Brax raised his eyebrows.

"I said no, and if you want to go surfing again you listen to me."

Casey slumped and allowed Brax to push him towards the bathroom for a wash.

After dinner Casey's energy levels from the day had decreased fast and he had fallen asleep on the couch not long after the family had finished diner.

Heath gave Casey a poke when Brax called him. Casey stirred but was too tired to stay awake.

"Come on Case, time for bed." Brax rested a hand on Casey's shoulder.

Casey sat up but swayed and Brax knew he wouldn't make it to bed so he picked him up and Casey dropped his head on Brax's shoulder mumbling.

"Night Casey!" Heath yelled, trying to tease his brother, but Casey was too tired to notice.

Brax tucked Casey in and the little boy stayed fast asleep.

"I'm real proud of you today Casey, you hadn't given up no matter how tough you thought it was; like a true Braxton boy," Brax smiled and walked out of Casey's room, turning off the light.


	39. Here comes trouble Part 1

**Chapter 39 – Here comes trouble Part 1**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **DEEPEST APOLOGISES, for the delay in this update. I had not pre-written this chapter, and also I was preoccupied with medical issues with one of my dogs in which said dog sadly died, and on top of that, recovering post another car accident.**

 **A special thank you to the wonderful author:** **Fanfiction.79** **who inspired my writing for this two part chapter.**

 **Hope these next two chapters are okay and does not offend anybody. Hopefully you all haven't given up on my writing or this story. I thank you all for your patience and support, as well as following, favouriting and reviewing!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and like most kids his age, Casey was letting his excitement for the weekend get the better of him, as his laughter and activity level rose to an un-controllable high.

As soon as Brax had gotten Casey home, the young boy was running around the house wearing out the carpet with his antics.

Heath shook his head. "Who gave you red beans today Case?"

Casey puffed as he met his older brother at the kitchen table.

"Nobody; it's the weekend!" Casey cheered.

"Wish I could be as excited," Heath grumbled.

"Wonder why that is Heath? I seem to remember you have a major project due on Monday that you left," Brax implied.

"Don't remind me."

"I will remind you because you should be starting on it now," Brax affirmed.

Heath rolled his eyes and slammed his books down on the kitchen table to get started.

"If you get it done Heath and stop procrastinating, you'll get to do what you like on the weekend; maybe go to that footy game you've been hoping for," Brax said with promise.

Heath's eyes lit up, "You serious big fella?"

"I just said it didn't I; get a move on," Brax ordered.

By now Casey had started running around the house again, only this time jumping on the couch and laughing as he used it like a hurdle before proceeding to lie upside down, with the blood rushing to his head.

Brax frowned upon seeing his brother in a position where he was pressing weight onto his neck. Brax approached Casey and tapped his foot.

"Get up Casey," Brax ordered.

Casey giggled, feeling dizzy and a little sick from all the blood rush to his head.

"Casey, now: I don't want you lying like that; you'll hurt your neck," Brax explained.

Casey rolled himself over and flopped off the end of the couch with a bang.

"Oh," Casey exclaimed, rubbing his neck where he'd hit against the coffee table.

"See what I mean; you alright?" Brax said in concern; helping Casey up as he grabbed his arm.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"Time to settle down a bit okay," Brax ordered.

"Can I come to the footy game with you and Heath too?" Casey asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Casey cheered and flopped down hard against the couch.

"Augh," Cheryl groaned as she slammed the front door. She was wearing her fishery uniform and carrying her black handbag.

"Evening boys."

"Hi Mum; rough day?" Brax greeted.

"It was a long day."

"Mum!" Casey yelled and ran towards his mother, giving her a hug.

"Brax said he's taking me and Heath to a footy game on the weekend!" Casey cheered then pulled away abruptly, scrunching his nose.

"You stink!"

"Casey, mind your manners!" Brax called out.

"But Mum does!" Casey argued back.

"Well you don't say it."

Casey frowned.

"Go in the kitchen with Heath and I'll get you something to eat," Brax ordered.

"He didn't mean it Mum," Brax said.

"I know Darryl. I'm going to wash up."

"I've already started on dinner for us, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Thanks Darryl," Cheryl finalized and went off towards the bathroom.

Casey lifted himself up onto the kitchen cupboard to reach for a packet of chips.

"I don't think you're meant to be up there Case," Heath commented, trying to work on his project.

Casey stuck his tongue out at his brother and hopped off the cupboard. Casey grabbed himself a drink and stood beside Heath, looking over the older teen's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Casey pestered.

"Buzz off would ya?"

Heath struggled to concentrate at the best of times on his school work, let alone when Casey was pestering him. Casey deliberately slurped his drink and ate his chips in Heath's ear.

"Go away Casey!" Heath snapped and gave Casey a shove.

Casey rose to defense and rudely chomped in Heath's ear again and wrestled him around the neck as he held onto his drink; squeezing the popper causing the liquid to squirt out onto Heath's project.

"Augh Casey! Good on ya: ya pest!"

Heath roughly shoved Casey away.

Brax rushed into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Casey spilt juice all over my assignment!" Heath grumbled.

"It was an accident. I only wanted Heath to play with me," Casey protested quietly.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Stop lying, Casey. He jumped on me and kept annoying me. Bet he won't even tell you he climbed on the cupboard to grab a packet of chips," Heath dobbed.

Brax saw the chip packet on the table. "Casey I said I would get you something to eat when I'd come in, so Heath had better not have been right about you getting up on that cupboard," Brax said with a point.

"He did," Heath spat.

Casey grumbled and grabbed the leftover chips and dumped them over Heath's work.

"Casey, why'd you do that?" Brax questioned, gripping Casey's upper arm and pulling him away from Heath.

Casey shrugged in response.

"Just stop now and behave yourself; you're being very silly this afternoon," Brax warned.

"Why don't you play outside? When I get the dinner on I'll come out and have a game of footy with you."

Casey nodded and rushed out the door. _That would surely get some of Casey's built up energy out._ Brax thought as he watched his baby brother disappear.

Brax couldn't help but reflect on the young boy that was so close to his heart. Brax loved him so, but it seemed more often than not Casey was always up to mischief nowadays, and Brax just couldn't pinpoint as to why: whether he was finding his feet with growing up, or whether he was pushing boundaries for other reasons.

All Brax knew was that Casey was developing into a very naughty niner and it was something that he was really afraid of. Brax never remembered Heath or even himself being as cheeky and mischievous as Casey then again their father was still around and made it pretty hard for either of his boys to step out of line, or even just be normal playful kids.

Heath sure had caused his share of trouble regardless of Danny's presence; that was just him, but Casey, he had different qualities: he was a typical carefree kid, never having to mature before his time, never having to be frightened not to be himself.

Brax just hoped that his young brother was just going through a stage and that it would be something he'd grow out of; otherwise the oldest Braxton was not going to stand for it and allow his brother to turn down the long road of trouble.

* * *

Brax tossed the football to his younger brother who caught it and ran away.

"Gonna get you!" Brax called out.

"No!" Casey squealed fully of laughter.

Brax laughed and ran up behind Casey, grabbing him in one swoop and picking him up off the ground. Brax stumbled but quickly righted himself so as not to fall to the ground with his brother in his arm.

Casey was letting out loud giggles that he almost lost his focus.

"Sounds like fun; mind if I join?" Heath asked.

Brax stopped mucking around with Casey and turned to his brother.

"You got your project done?"

"Most; including the part Casey ruined."

"Good, then you better watch out," Brax signaled and tossed the football to Heath.

"Whoa!" Heath exclaimed; leaning backwards just to catch the ball.

At dinner Casey was still very unsettled and hyperactive. Cheryl glared towards her youngest, who was playing with his cutlery and fidgeting in his chair.

"Casey, stop that and just eat your dinner."

Casey slowly ate some of his food but would not stop fiddling with things on the table, or swinging his legs furiously under the table. Casey's foot banged the edge of the table and Cheryl was becoming very impatient now.

"When I say stop I mean stop!" she warned; her finger pointing harshly towards Casey.

"I can't; it's the weekend Mum and I love playing outside!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well if you don't stop that kicking and fussing about then you won't be enjoying any outside time tomorrow; instead you'll be grounded."

Casey pouted and immediately stopped his kicking. Brax rested a hand on Casey's thigh.

"Settle down, 'ey," Brax stated firmly.

Casey pouted and pushed away his uneaten dinner in protest. Cheryl let out a heavy sigh.

"That's it! You've done nothing but misbehave the last few hours and I've been very patient with you. You can forget about going outside tomorrow because you're grounded Casey."

Casey angrily crossed his arms and pouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Casey spat towards his mother.

"Don't you tell me you've done nothing; now stop playing up and eat your dinner," Cheryl answered back firmly.

"I'm not eating," Casey grumbled.

"Casey, Casey: that is enough," Brax warned.

"But I didn't do anything and now I'm not allowed out tomorrow," Casey complained.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Casey, Mum has a point; you have been behaving quite silly tonight and you haven't settled down despite numerous warnings, so I think Mum's punishment was pretty fair. It's only one day."

Brax pushed Casey's dinner back towards him.

"Eat up," Brax ordered.

Casey stared at Brax with a deep frown.

"Casey, I won't tell you again," Brax warned firmly.

Casey picked up his fork and stabbed a chunk of his pasta, eating it as instructed.

* * *

Cheryl finished her early morning shift at the Fishery and had arrived back home just after ten in the morning and like every Saturday morning she worked and came home she found the same scene: Brax getting organized for work again, a young Casey full of energy and no sign of Heath, for he was always enjoying his sleep in.

"That brother of yours not up yet?" Cheryl asked.

Brax laughed. "You know Heath Mum: it's a Saturday and unless he's got somewhere to go he could sleep all day."

Cheryl grunted. "Well he's not going to today; I need help cleaning up around here and I haven't seen his dirty clothes in the laundry yet."

Brax smiled and finished making some breakfast for Casey to eat. Cheryl gently brushed her hand over Casey's hair, but the young boy pulled away.

"I'm gonna duck in the shower. Get Heath up before you leave Darryl."

"Will do Mum."

Brax left Casey to eat his breakfast and went about the impossible task of getting his brother out of bed. After much groaning and Brax's attempts at shoving through Heath's stubbornness, Heath reluctantly got up, allowing Brax to return to the kitchen.

"Brax, why do you have to go to work?" Casey whined.

"You know why Casey," Brax replied.

Casey stared out the kitchen window at the sun shining on the trees and pouted, feeling miserable he wouldn't be allowed to play outside on such a nice day.

"I wish you didn't have to work and that we could go the park. It's not fair you're not here," Casey complained.

"I wanted to show you my new trick on how I can climb up the swing set and hang upside down."

Brax briefly shifted his eyes to glance at his brother and gave a small smile.

"Even if I was here today Casey, you know you wouldn't have been allowed outside today after Mum grounded you last night."

Casey stared outside again and groaned; it was going to be such a boring day and for a young hyperactive boy that was never good. Heath made his appearance behind his brother at the table; ruffling his messy bed hair, in order to make it somewhat presentable and let out a laugh.

"You still want to climb things after you broke your arm; short term memory loss there, Case?" Heath implied.

Casey scowled at his older brother and stood up on the chair.

"No!" Casey screamed in Heath's ear, who had taken a seat next to his brother.

Heath rubbed his hand over his ear. "Sheesh Casey, bit loud for this time of the morning," he complained.

Wanting to forget his lack of activities he was allowed to do that day, Casey turned his focus on to annoying his brother again. Casey again screamed in Heath ear. Heath grumbled and moved away.

"I got out of bed for this? Can you not go back to bed and wake up quieter?" Heath said in haste."

Brax frowned and tapped Casey on the arm.

"Sit down properly in your chair and don't scream like that; it's not nice," Brax instructed firmly.

Casey pouted at being told off by his big brother.

"Good to see you finally awake Heath. I hope you intend to help me with the laundry today by getting rid of some of your dirty clothes you've had laying around in your room for the last few days," Cheryl implied; knowing full well how much her middle son had a knack for leaving his smelly clothes lying around.

Heath shrugged. "I wasn't intending too. I want to beat my high score on the 'Galactian Battles' duel game," Heath smarted.

"Well you won't be playing anything unless I see all your dirty clothes in that laundry basket."

"Alright Mum; don't have a fit about it," Heath smarted, to which this time he felt a whack to his shoulder.

"Don't you get smart with me," Cheryl warned.

Brax rolled his eyes at his brother as Heath rubbed his shoulder where his Mum had hit him.

"I should be back around two-thirty, Mum."

"Alright Darryl, have a good day and be safe."

Brax nodded and leaned down to Casey's level.

"Hey don't pout; I can spend time with you later, okay. You behave yourself for Mum today; I don't want to hear that you've been misbehaving while you're meant to be grounded."

Casey nodded and Brax gave Casey a hug.

"See ya later mate," Brax fare-welled Heath with a slap on the back.

"Yeah, see ya."

Brax grabbed his Mum's car keys.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your car Mum," Brax announced.

After breakfast Heath quickly dumped his layers of smelly clothes into the laundry basket and flopped himself down on the couch to play his video game. Casey bored out of his mind and itching for attention sat himself beside his brother.

"Can I play Heath?"

"Not now Casey; you can play later," Heath responded.

Casey didn't like that answer and soon his hyperactivity got the better of him and again he began to annoy his brother. Casey tried numerous attempts at snatching the control from his older brother and wrestling with him.

In his young mind he was only trying to get his brother to play, but Heath was far too focused on his game.

"Casey, get off!" Heath yelled, pulling away whilst still trying to play with his control.

Heath finally became fed up and shoved Casey off of him, angering the youngest Braxton, who retaliated by jumping onto his older brother and doing his all to push Heath's focus from his game.

"Far out: Casey!" Heath yelled.

Casey then took annoying his brother to the next level, as he jumped off the couch and deliberately pressed the reset button, making Heath lose all his game and high score.

Heath was beyond angry and threw down the control as Casey laughed mockingly.

"That's real slack Casey!"

Heath sprung up from the couch and chased after his brother yelling. When Heath finally got a hold of Casey he held him down against the floor; his teenage body much stronger than Casey's child body.

"How'd you like a knuckle sandwich?"

Cheryl groaned upon hearing the loud screaming and shouts coming from the living room, and stormed out from the laundry. _Could those two not fight for one day?_ Cheryl was tired from her early shift and was in no mood for sibling rivalry.

"What's going on out here?" Cheryl demanded.

"Casey won't stop annoying me. I said he couldn't play at the moment so then he turned off my whole game!" Heath yelled.

"Heath kept pushing me!" Casey yelled.

"Heath, get up off your brother!"

Heath scrambled up and Cheryl pointed back to the couch for both of them.

"Can you not be mature enough when it comes to your brother Heath? Do you always have to make things worse by fighting back?"

"But he's being a pest Mum!" Heath defended.

Cheryl frowned. "Casey, why were you annoying Heath when he already said why you couldn't play?"

Casey shrugged. Cheryl shook her head.

"I don't want to hear anymore fighting out of either of you!" Cheryl set the law with a stern voice.

Heath huffed and Casey crossed his arms pouting.

"Understand me boys?"

"Yeah Mum," Heath replied but Casey didn't answer.

"Casey, I'm warning you." Casey's mouth gapped open.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"Not yet, but I know that look; you are not to annoy your brother when my back is turned," Cheryl warned.

"Does it look like I'm doing that?" Casey spat in a low tone; he couldn't stop his frustrated bored feelings and needed some way for it to all come out.

Heath slapped Casey on the leg, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Cheryl leaned down close and pointed her finger at her youngest.

"You don't ever speak to me like that. How would you prefer to spend the rest of your day in your room doing nothing?"

Casey's eyes began to well up as he answered, "No Mum."

"Well final warning: enough! If I have to send you to your room for fighting with your brother and not leaving him alone, you'll get a smack."

Cheryl stood back up, still looking sternly at her boys.

"Would serve you right, Casey," Heath teased.

Casey growled and was about to raise his hand to punch his brother when Cheryl stopped him.

"Casey; what did I just say?!" Cheryl scolded.

"But Mum, Heath..." Casey trailed off.

Cheryl glared at Heath and gave him a sharp slap on his knee.

"Ow," Heath protested, as he moved his knee up.

"Don't antagonize your brother, Heath!"

Realizing leaving her two angry boys together was a recipe for disaster, Cheryl instructed Casey to come with her and sit in the kitchen.

Casey reluctantly stomped behind his mother and flopped into a chair. After a few minutes had past Casey just wanted to go outside, as the sun shone through the kitchen window; lighting the lino floor.

He opened the back door and was about to step outside when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Where do you think you're going? You are grounded young man."

"I just want to go outside, please Mum; even just for a little while?" Casey begged.

"No Casey, not after your misbehaviour last night, and your behaviour with your brother today hasn't been that great either."

Casey sulked and shut the door again, going back to his original seat in the kitchen. It wasn't fair that his Mum was being so mean: not letting him outside on a nice day, yelling at him for trying to play with Heath. Casey felt angry and wanted to get his own back on his Mum, but how?


	40. Here comes trouble Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Turns out I wrote more than expected and so this two part chapter will actually be in three parts. Brax and Casey's relationship will be given a shocking push in this chapter, but see how it fairs out in part 3.**

 **Thank you to the regular supporters for reviewing:** **rachbob** **,** **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **,** **Fanfiction.79** **and** **fanficforyou** **; your support truly keeps me motivated to write. Also thank you to those reading and following my story still.**

 **Please enjoy reading and hope the content does not offend anyone.**

 **Chapter 40 – Here comes trouble Part 2**

Remaining seated in the kitchen, Casey could hear a faint sound of banging and laughter coming from the neighbor's house.

Curiosity got the better of him and while Cheryl was in her son's bedroom folding clothes, Casey snuck outside to investigate.

Peering through the fence Casey could see two teenage kids handling a small item with a flame before something banged and puffed with smoke. Casey checked back behind him that the coast was clear and investigated further.

Nearing the teenage boys Casey overheard one say: "Tried this out on my sister the other day and scared the rats out of her; a great trick man!"

Casey gave a smirk. Maybe this would work on his Mum; give her a scare to get her back for being so mean to him.

Casey watched the two boy's race inside, and made a quick dash across the street; stealing one of the small items that resembled a homemade rocket made of tin, wood, and string, and a smaller item filled with fluid. Unbeknown to him that the fluid item was a lighter; something he had no idea how to handle. All Casey knew was that he'd got the materials that would make his revenge joke on his Mum.

Casey ran back into the garden and up the back steps, bursting into the back door and hoping his Mum hadn't noticed he'd gone.

Casey stopped wide-eyed, quickly hiding his secret items behind his back when he was met with the sly look of his older brother.

"And where have you been?" Heath teased.

Casey stared at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"I just went outside for a minute," Casey whispered.

Heath laughed. He'd stopped his game to wander into the kitchen to grab something to snack on and saw Casey outside through the window.

"Please don't tell Mum, Heath; I didn't do anything!" Casey pleaded.

Heath smirked down at his little brother; loving the power he had over him at this very moment, only proving to make Casey nervous.

"What's in it for me?" Heath teased.

Casey looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"Well looks like someone's gonna be in trouble," Heath manipulated.

"No, please Heath," Casey whined.

Heath laughed. "Alright Shorty; here's the deal: I won't mention a word about you going outside, _if_ you don't pester me for the rest of the day, promise to make my bed; say for...a week, and do everything I say till the end of the weekend," Heath bargained with a wide smirk on his face.

Casey frowned; that was a lot of unfairness, but on the other hand he didn't want to deal with his Mum if she found out he'd disobeyed while he was grounded; it would _not_ go down well.

Casey nodded. "Fine, but no telling!" Casey finalized.

Heath zipped his finger over his mouth. "Lips are sealed."

Heath took his snack and wandered back into the living room, laughing to himself at being able to easily manipulate his little brother into doing what _he_ wanted.

Cheryl returned into the kitchen. "Alright Casey: not misbehaving?"

Casey shook his head and smiled. "No Mum."

"Good, well I'm pleased you've settled down: keep it that way."

Casey fiddled with the items behind his back. Now would be ample opportunity. Cheryl had her back towards Casey, allowing Casey to secretly place the exploding rocket on the ground.

Casey made several attempts to flick the lighter; each time his fingers throbbing as tiny sparks flew out of the top. Casey scowled in frustration; the teenagers had made the trick look so simple.

Casey finally flicked up a high orange flame and quickly dropped the lighter towards the rocket as he felt his fingers burn. The rocket made a rattling sound as the flame heated the string and wood.

Within seconds the rocket shot across the kitchen floor with a loud bang; crashing into the cupboard and chipping off part of the wooden board and leaving a hazy smoke in the air and a small fizzle of a flame.

Cheryl let out a loud shriek at the noise and her eyes widened at the flammable object on the kitchen floor.

"What the hell?" Heath exclaimed.

He had jumped after hearing the startling noise and smelling the smoke from the kitchen. He stopped playing his game and rushed into the kitchen to take a look.

"What happened in here?" Heath questioned, seeing the smoke; however the teen was given no answer.

Grabbing a tea towel, Cheryl dropped it over the smoking rocket and breathing heavily glanced towards her youngest for fears he might have been hurt, having no idea where the flammable rocket had come from.

"Casey, are you alright?"

Casey's eyes were wide as he scrambled to pick up the lighter, holding it tight in his hand; this was _not_ what was supposed to happen: _not_ what he'd seen happen with the boys and it made Casey very frightened.

Casey nodded and looked deep into his mother's eyes; seeing nothing but fear and hurt, as the highly shaken women had tears in her eyes. Heath continued to look between his Mum and younger brother, still trying to gauge what happened.

Casey's stomach done flip-flops as he instantly felt guilty for his actions. Cheryl ran a heavy hand through her sweaty hair.

"Where the bloody hell did that thing come from; it could have killed us!" she questioned.

Casey looked down at the floor. "Mum, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to happen like that," Casey croaked as he admitted his responsibility for the disaster.

Heath and Cheryl both turned their gaze onto Casey; both giving him hard, confused stares.

"Are you responsible for this mess?!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey looked down shamefully, playing with the lighter in his hand.

"I wanted to play a joke on you."

"Case, what on earth were you doing?" Heath questioned, in a slight yell; wondering himself how Casey had been the cause of the exploding bang and smoke fire.

Cheryl then noticed the young boy playing with something in his hand and as she approached she realized exactly what it was and wasted no time in reaching her son.

"Give me that!" Cheryl snatched the lighter straight from Casey's hand as Heath watched on.

Cheryl slammed the lighter down hard on the table in disbelief her youngest had even dared do something so stupid: and deliberate towards her.

Taking a firm grip on the fingers of Casey's right hand that had been holding onto the lighter and using her free right hand, Cheryl slapped the back of Casey's hand hard three times. Casey cried out and began crying instantly.

"Don't you ever touch something like that again!" Cheryl yelled; still very shaken up by the ordeal.

Heath stared at his little brother in shock; it wasn't like Casey to do something so silly and dangerous: not sooky, fun-loving Casey. Heath came to the conclusion that Casey just had no idea what he was getting himself into or what it was he was playing with.

"Get up and go to your room! I am far too upset and angry right now to deal with you," Cheryl ended her yell with a croaky voice and it was clear to her two young boys in the kitchen that Cheryl was holding back hard on her cries.

Casey stood up off the floor, nursing his painful hand that had just been slapped, and looked up at his Mum, feeling full of repent.

"Mum, I'm sorry."

Cheryl turned back towards Casey with tears running down her face.

"Just go!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey let his tears fall as he ran down to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Mum, what actually happened?" Heath asked cautiously.

Cheryl walked straight to the cupboard and pulled out a glass then grabbed the bottle of Tequila she had in the cupboard and poured herself enough alcoholic liquid to fill the glass.

"Mum?" Heath asked again; cutting through his mother's thoughts.

"Forget it Heath. Just get on with what you were doing," Cheryl dismissed.

"But Mum, you're upset and what was with the bang and the smoke?"

"Heath, I said leave it," Cheryl stated more firmly.

Not wanting to upset his mother further and not knowing what to even do to console her, Heath left the kitchen silently and sat back down to finish his game in silence.

* * *

Eventually Brax returned home, walking through the front door to be met with an awkward silence. _Where was the yelling and laughter of his youngest brother?_ The silence could only mean one thing: something bad had happened. Brax dreaded what the bad thing that had happened was and did not want to ask, but knew inside he had too.

"What's happened now?" Brax spoke, with a particular strain in his voice that was filled with frustration.

He'd had a right day at work with a fellow worker not doing his share of the workload, leaving it all for Brax, and the oldest Braxton was tired. Heath flicked his head around to face his brother.

"Some object was on fire and smoking in the kitchen today," Heath answered.

"What? Was anyone hurt?" Brax panicked.

Heath shook his head. "I don't know what it was, Mum won't tell me. I think it had something to do with something Casey did and as for being hurt: Mum was really upset. I haven't seen her, this upset, _ever_ Brax. She was crying."

Brax furrowed his brow, not liking the sound of the news already.

"Besides that, no-one else was hurt?"

Heath shook his head, "Nup."

Brax pursed his lip and put down his belongings. "Thanks mate."

Brax made his way into the kitchen and saw Cheryl with a glass of alcohol in her hand and could hear faint sniffling.

"Mum? Mum what's wrong?" Brax asked softly, as he approached her towards the sink.

"Am I such a terrible mother?" Cheryl replied softly.

"No Mum; why would you say that?" Brax said; now standing beside his Mum and noticing her damp face.

"I must have done something wrong to have my boy want to play a hurtful trick on me." Cheryl's voice shook as she spoke.

Brax rested his hands on Cheryl's upper arms. "Mum what happened?"

Cheryl reached for the lighter. "Casey got hold of this from somewhere and set off some flammable tin that burst into smoke in the kitchen," Cheryl explained.

Brax took the lighter from Cheryl's hand and instantly became enraged that Casey had done such a thing. Casey could have been hurt, and he would have been no-where in sight to protect his family. Brax took note of the damaged cupboard and examined the burnt out tin.

"Casey had all this and caused this _thing_ to burn out like this?" Brax demanded.

Cheryl nodded and took a huge gulp of her drink. Brax angrily shook his head.

"This is not on! Does Casey even know how dangerous what he did is?!" Brax shouted.

Cheryl shook her head. "I was too hurt and angry to deal with him. I just sent him to his room unpunished."

Brax sighed heavily. _When I'm through with him he'll definitely know the meaning of consequence._ His Casey was _not_ going to turn out like some jokester firebug.

"I'll deal with it," Brax said in a low growl.

* * *

Brax stormed down to Casey's room and flung open the door; startling his brother. Casey's bright eyes soon turned back to his miserable sulk when he realized Brax had an angry frown on his face and he looked _furious_.

Brax slammed the door behind him and stormed over to Casey's bed.

"You have _really_ tested me this time Casey!" Brax yelled.

Casey swallowed and immediately kept his gaze down towards his bedspread.

"What the hell were you thinking playing with a lighter? A lighter Casey!" Brax crossed his arms firmly over his chest and stared down at his younger brother.

Casey began to fiddle with his quilt cover as he'd never felt more intimidated by his big brother than he did at that moment. Casey had _never_ seen Brax this angry at him before, not even the time he'd wandered off when they went camping was comparing to this now.

"How old are you?!" Brax yelled.

Casey looked up at his brother; confused as to why Brax was asking him that when he knew how old he was. Casey didn't answer and focused back on his sheets.

"Casey I asked you a question and I expect an answer from you!"

Casey began fiddling with his quilt at a quicker pace, trying to deter his nervousness.

"Stop fiddling with your sheets and look at me!" Brax bellowed, causing Casey to immediately halt his fidgeting hands.

"How old are you?" Brax asked sternly.

Casey glanced up at his angry brother. "Nine," he whispered.

"Nine," Brax spat.

"In my books: nine is a _child!"_ Brax yelled. "And a child is _not_ to be playing with lighters, let alone some kind of flammable, explosive device!"

Casey turned his head back down shamefully, and although Casey wasn't giving him full attention, Brax knew his message was being heard loud and clear.

"So why were you? Why were you playing with something so dangerous, Casey: huh?" Brax demanded.

Casey shrugged.

"Shrugging is _not_ an answer Casey. Why: now!" Brax demanded.

"It was meant to be a trick on Mum, because she wouldn't let me go outside and kept yelling at me," Casey mumbled so softly that Brax had to switch on his super hearing in order to even understand his timid brother.

"What an inappropriate excuse! Mum had good reason not to let you outside today: you were _grounded_ , for as I recall you misbehaved last night and as for her yelling at you today, she probably had good reason for that too!"

"Where did you even get the lighter and explosive; because I for sure know we don't have things like this in the house?"

"I got it across the street. Some kids were playing and I took..."

Brax didn't let Casey finish before he interrupted.

"So you're telling me: you left the house, _whilst_ you were grounded from even going outside and you took something you didn't even know what it was?" Brax summarized.

Casey shrugged and nodded; fiddling with his quilt again. Brax shook his head, getting angrier by the minute, and looking at his brother and how he could have gotten hurt by being stupid.

"You could have set the whole house on fire, had that stupid explosive thing hit any of the electricals or the gas in the kitchen!" Brax's booming voice cut through the silence, causing Casey to startle and jolt.

"Not to mention blowing up your hands had it gone wrong and exploded on you! And what about Mum and Heath huh; did you think about what would have happened had you hurt them? Did you even think at all before you did this?!" Brax yelled, tapping his head with his finger.

"There would have been no second chances, Casey!"

"I...I didn't mean to," Casey mumbled, unable to hold in the tears slipping down his face.

"You're meant to be smart, but how could you do something so stupid! I have never been so angry with you; not only endangering Mum, but yourself and Heath as well! Above that, you really hurt Mum. You never hurt a women Casey; especially not Mum!" Brax admonished.

Casey's cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and shame.

"What you did was disgraceful, and I won't have it! Stand up!" Brax ordered.

Casey stared up at Brax with uncertainty and fright and remained seated on his bed.

"Now!" Brax bellowed and not wasting any more time, pulled Casey up from the bed by his upper arm.

Casey yelped in surprise when Brax didn't hesitate in landing a smack to his backside; not overly hard, but enough to shock the young boy as Brax again shook his head in definite disappointment toward his brother.

"It was meant to be a joke," Casey mumbled; avoiding his brother's angry face.

Brax roughly shook his brother, glaring hard at the stunned Casey before smacking him again, only slightly harder, to which Casey let out a quiet, squeaky 'ow'.

"And that makes it okay, huh? Joke or not you don't ever pull a stunt like that do you understand me; not one that could hurt you, or your family: you don't _ever_ hurt your family!"

Casey nodded in understanding, as Brax; still gripping Casey's arm, positioned himself on Casey's bed.

"Casey, never in my life would I have thought you'd push my limits enough for me to have to smack you!" Brax yelled out; feeling highly frustrated at the position his young brother had put him in.

"Be assured you'll be getting one hell of a sore backside for the stunt you pulled," Brax stated firmly.

Casey whimpered but didn't protest against his big brother who was proving to be more authorative than ever.

Brax held his brother tight on his lap and quickly smacked his backside a good and firm, nine times; making sure that he punished a little harder than the first two he'd just given his brother. Each time Brax meet his target, Casey cried out 'ow's' of discomfort and let tears fall freely from his eyes.

Brax righted his brother and noticed the tears running down his very silent face and Brax began feeling a pang of hurt inside him; trying to push out his thoughts of how _he_ was the reason behind Casey's pained cries.

Casey still remained in shock while his backside was left stinging fiercely, in which he gently rested his hand over the pain.

Brax's hand had hurt far worse than anything he'd ever experienced from his mother; not only from the sting factor: Cheryl could do a good enough job of that, but from the realization that he had really disappointed his adored big brother; the one he _aimed_ to please every day.

Brax roughly shook Casey. "Don't you ever do something like that again; I am _very_ disappointed in you! Now you get out there and you apologize to Mum!" Brax yelled.

Casey didn't dare disobey his brother or protest that he'd already apologized to his Mum. Casey shuffled towards the door but clearly Casey's shocked sulking pace was making Brax impatient.

"Don't you dare make me tell you again; move it!" Brax roared.

Casey's eyes widened and he ran out of the room quick smart, _almost_ forgetting about the nasty sting over his behind, in haste to obey his brother.

Reaching the kitchen Casey saw the mess and his Mum still gazing out the kitchen window with a sunken stature and was overwhelmed by the emotion of just being punished by his big brother that he finally burst into full out tears.

Cheryl spun around at the sound.

"Mum I'm sorry!" Casey wailed.

"You hurt me Casey; it was a horrid thing to do!" Cheryl scolded.

Having had some time to herself and with the aid of a good stiff alcoholic drink, Cheryl had calmed down enough to make light of the situation.

"I will not have my boys treating me with such disrespect. Come here I want to show you something."

Casey approached his Mum who gripped his arm.

"See that mess you made over there?"

Casey nodded, as tears fell.

"You were so lucky that missed the laundry electricals; you could have started a fire!"

Casey nodded, having heard all this from Brax's lecture not minutes ago.

Taking no more nonsense, Cheryl grabbed her wooden spoon and flicked it hard three times against Casey's already sore backside; causing Casey to cry out.

"Never ever, _ever_ are you to touch something so dangerous again. It is never okay to play with fire!" Cheryl scolded.

Casey continued to scream with all his might and this led Brax; who had been recovering with his own emotions, post punishing Casey, to rush out of the youngest Braxton's room feeling his protective barriers rise as he neared his baby brother's loud cries.

Brax gasped upon seeing Cheryl ready to raise her hand ready to punish Casey again.

"Mum stop! I already done that; I already smacked him!"

Cheryl stopped and turned her attention to Brax and knew by the drawn out look in his eyes that he was telling the truth and not just saying that to protect his brother.

Cheryl frowned and stared down at her youngest.

"If I catch you repeating something like this again you won't sit down for a week," Cheryl firmly stated her open threat; wanting to make sure Casey knew she meant business when it came to playing with fire.

Cheryl landed the spoon down hard on her son's backside a final time, before staring him sternly in the eye.

"You will have no dessert for the next three nights, and there will be no TV; and certainly no football trip tomorrow," Cheryl stated firmly and released Casey's arm.

"Now go back to your room!"

Casey however was so overwhelmed and upset that he didn't have the energy to go back to his room or really focus at the task at hand and so the young distraught boy dropped himself down on the floor, not realizing his actions until it was too late.

"Ow!" Casey screamed out and put a hand to his behind before going into an all out tantrum.

Brax watched on waiting for his brother to calm down on his own, while Heath had rushed in to see what all the fuss was about; staring at his little brother as he continued on with his sulky tantrum.

As the moments grew so did Casey's pained thoughts on how much he had disappointed his big brother; fearing Brax would not love him like he had before, as well as his guilt over hurting his Mum and the misery over his painful backside.

Casey slammed his back up against a chair at the table in frustration and let out an angered scream, before pulling the chair out from the table and throwing it on the floor, making a loud bang.

"Casey, you stop it! Pick that chair up right now and go to your room!" Cheryl yelled; becoming more stressed by the minute.

Casey continued to cry with his hands firmly over his face, squashing his eyes hard in an attempt to block out his feelings.

Cheryl turned back towards the sink in a huff; not giving her youngest the attention he was fussing for, and took a sip of her drink.

Brax frowned and could not let Casey continue to misbehave with his tantrum, reminding himself that it was Casey that had done wrong. Brax knew that when Casey was in the zone of an emotional tantrum it was no good trying to take the soft approach; Casey would not listen.

So steeling his heart, Brax knelt down to Casey's level and firmly pulled Casey's hands away that were squashing his eyes, preventing his brother deliberately hurting himself.

"Quit your tantrum nonsense: right now," Brax demanded in his sternest voice, to cut through his brother's emotional distress and cries.

When Casey made no movement to stop, Brax grabbed hold of Casey's arm to get him up, but the young boy put up a fight.

"No," Casey whined, kicking his legs out on the ground.

Brax frowned and moved out of the way.

"Don't you kick!" Brax scolded.

Brax's hard voice finally got through to Casey and Casey immediately avoided Brax's gaze; staring hard at the lino floor he was sitting on.

Brax roughly tightened his vice grip on Casey's upper arm and yanked him up off the floor.

"You are going to go to your room like you've been asked and you are going to stop with all this behaviour; you understand me?" Brax warned, pointing his finger at Casey and having his face close to that of his brother's.

Casey gazed up at his big brother with wide eyes and saw the disappointment on his face and what he thought to be a furious look in his eyes, but in fact was Brax's hidden pain over this whole fiasco.

Casey loudly sobbed and nodded in response to his brother.

Brax pushed Casey around to face the chair he'd thrown and firmly pointed.

"Pick that up," Brax ordered in a no-nonsense tone; pointing to the thrown chair.

Terrified of his brother's authority, Casey sniffled and through teary eyes leaned down to push the chair up off the floor with slight unco-ordination.

Casey didn't push the chair back in, but Brax released his arm anyway, satisfied his brother had obeyed; he was not going to have Casey disrespect what he had.

"Now you go to your room!" Brax ordered; staring hard at Casey and pointing towards the hall.

As much as Brax wanted to hold the crying Casey in his arms and comfort him, he also knew he had to be tough about this; it would give him time to calm down and sort himself out anyway.

Casey didn't hesitate after his brother's order and ran stumbling out of the room and towards his bedroom. Heath watched Casey go with a look of surprise and disbelief.

Casey sat on his bed and scrunched his knees up to his chest, and remained crying: he wanted to be wrapped up in his big brother's arms and held tight, just to make him feel better.

Brax let out a heavy sigh. "Are you alright Mum? Casey didn't hurt you did he?"

Cheryl turned back to face her son. "No Darryl, I'm fine. I didn't think you had it in you to discipline that boy."

Brax turned his gaze towards a spot on the floor, giving a shrug; not wanting to be reminded of it.

"Me neither," Heath piped up.

"You really raised your hand to him and gave him a whack huh?" Heath pressed; curious to know how his usually hard to push brother would lose his cool.

Brax glared at Heath. "It was more than one," Brax grumbled.

Heath snickered in surprise. "You serious; you saying you royally whacked his butt?"

"Drop it would ya! I'm not proud of it alright!" Brax finally snapped; storming over towards the table and slamming his hands down on the pulled out chair, in frustration.

Heath rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, I was just asking," he pffted.

"Heath, that's enough," Cheryl warned her middle son sternly.

Feeling like he wasn't wanted, Heath strolled back out into the lounge room to flop onto the couch.

Cheryl approached her eldest son and gently touched his arm, causing Brax to turn his focus onto her. Cheryl reached up and placed her hand on Brax's cheek in comfort.

"Casey needed good, firm discipline for what he did and I'm proud of you for taking charge on that. I know it's hard, Darryl, having to punish someone you love; especially for the first time, but it's part of being responsible towards those you care about."

Cheryl's words seeped through Brax like a sponge. He knew his Mum was right and he wouldn't have done anything differently; this was just another hurdle Brax was going to have to accept.

"Thanks Mum. How did you ever manage to handle the three of us, and with Dad?" Brax said with some disbelief.

"You're my boys and I do what I can to make sure none of you went down the life that your father had."

Cheryl rubbed her thumb along Brax's cheek, and went to finish her glass of Tequila she had poured herself.

"Mum? I know you drink when you're upset but no-more than a glass or two. I worry about you," Brax admitted.

Cheryl smiled, "You don't have to Darryl, I'm fine at the moment, and I'm not going to fall into my drinking habits I had when your father left. Just help keep an eye on Heath and Casey that's all I ask."

Brax nodded and grabbing himself a soft drink from the fridge went and sat down in front of the television where Heath already was.

Heath initially didn't say a word to his brother, leaving an awkward silence between the two, but looking over at his older brother who was in thought, Heath spoke: "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said before...I'm sure it was pretty hard for you, to..."

Brax eyed his younger brother and took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks mate."

Brax slapped his brother on the arm and the two went back to watching the TV.


	41. Here comes trouble Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to:** **rachbob, ****Fanfiction.79** **,** **Bella Lilac** **, and** **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **, for your reviews.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this third installment of this chapter and feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 41 Here comes trouble Part 3**

Cheryl finished up on dinner and Brax was helping her out.

"Heath, go and get your brother out of his room and tell him it's time for dinner," Cheryl ordered.

Heath pulled himself up from the couch and made his way to Casey's bedroom and opened the door to find Casey sulking quietly on his bed; knees to his chest and playing with an old toy car, daydreaming.

"Oi, Case! Quit ya daydreaming. Mum said dinners ready so you can come out of your room."

Casey looked up at his older brother. "I'm not going," he mumbled.

"Why? You still sooking from the s'afternoon?" Heath implied.

Unlike the middle Braxton, who brushed being punished or told off, like water off a duck's back, Casey had always taken longer to recover.

"I'm not sooking!" Casey snapped.

He hated being teased when he was _indeed_ sulking.

Heath scoffed, not believing his brother for a minute.

"Well you sick then?"

Casey shrugged.

"Mum! Casey says he won't come out of his room! Says he's sick or something!" Heath called out.

Casey scowled at Heath and growled.

"Leave me alone! I didn't say I was sick!" Casey yelled and threw the toy car he was playing with towards the door; it clinking on the carpet as it bounced and rolled.

Heath snickered, "Missed me."

Cheryl sighed heavily as she began serving up the dinner. "That boy always makes a fuss when he's been punished; he's too sensitive," she commented.

Brax stood stationary for a moment thinking over his mother's words: Casey was a very sensitive boy and he felt a pain in his heart again, second guessing whether he should have smacked his brother.

Brax shook the thoughts out of his head when he noticed Cheryl had stopped plating and was now wiping her hands on a dish towel as she turned to exit the kitchen; likely to get her son from his room.

"Mum wait; I'll go," Brax said.

"If you say so, Darryl," Cheryl replied.

Cheryl watched her unsure son start to walk away. "Darryl,"

Brax turned to look at his mother and as if she could read her son's mind, Cheryl assured her eldest.

"Casey will forgive you. He may think it's the end of the world but don't second guess yourself Darryl; you did right by that boy today."

Brax nodded and walked down to Casey's room, where Casey was ignoring Heath with a frown on his face and Heath stood in the door way.

"What's going on in here?" Brax asked.

Casey's stomach churned with butterflies at hearing his big brother's presence in the room.

"Case won't come out of his room."

Brax pointed a thumb behind him, knowing he had to talk to Casey alone.

"Heath get out and shut the door when you leave," Brax instructed firmly, then cast his gaze to the toy car on the floor.

Knowing his brother too well, Brax raised his eye brow.

"Did you tease him?" Brax whispered, to which Heath shrugged and darted from the room; narrowly missing a swipe from Brax.

Casey avoided looking at Brax as Brax approached the bed; fearing that Brax was going to use his big scary voice and order him to go out to the table. Instead Brax sat beside Casey on the bed and wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder.

"Alright Case, it's just you and me now, so what's up? Why don't you want to come out of your room for dinner?"

Brax watched softly, waiting for Casey to answer, but he didn't.

"You know you can talk to me and tell me _anything_ ," Brax said softly; though Casey still didn't answer.

Brax was beginning to wonder whether Casey hated him, with this no talking business.

"Are you feeling sick, like Heath said?"

Casey fiddled his fingers over the hem of his thin red shorts and shook his head.

 _He might not have been talking, but at least he responded; that must mean he doesn't hate me,_ Brax thought; instead confirming his suspicions: Casey was upset because of the actual events.

"Come on Case, it'll help if you talk about it. Are you upset because you got in big trouble?"

Casey looked down and began to fiddle further; giving Brax a shrug in response. Casey shifted on the bed and winced a little.

"Still a little tender, huh?"

Casey nodded quietly. Brax gently took Casey's chin and turned his head up to look at him.

"Casey, you know what you did was very wrong and you needed to be given a good smack, in order for you to understand the seriousness..."

"But..." Casey interrupted.

"But what, Casey; are you're more upset because I was the one that roused on you and punished you this time, rather than Mum?"

Casey turned his gaze back down. Brax saw Casey lift his hand up to rub his eyes and Brax took Casey's chin again.

"Hey, just because I had to punish you does not mean it changes anything between us. You did wrong and I had to smack you for it; that's all, but that doesn't mean you have to be frightened of me, or that I don't love you. You're my little brother and I'll love you till the end of time; so we friends again?"

Casey gave a weak smile and latched his arms around Brax's waist; hugging on hard to his big brother, not wanting their special bond to be broken. Brax encased his strong arms around Casey, cuddling his brother tight.

"Casey, what you did today really surprised me because you know why?"

Casey shook his head.

"Because I know you and know you're a kind boy; you don't do silly things like what you did today."

Casey buried his face into Brax's chest; breathing in the scent of his brother's deodorant and natural body odor: feeling safe again, while he gripped his brother's shirt like a life-line.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," Casey mumbled after some time.

"I don't like to be mad at you, but when you misbehave; you give me no choice," Brax whispered back; softly stroking his fingers through Casey's hair and resting his chin on his head.

Brax's stomach growled, for he was starving, not having had a chance to eat when he'd gotten home, but he was not intending on pushing his brother's emotions just so they could go back out for dinner.

Casey sobbed quietly into Brax's chest.

"Come on; settle down," Brax soothed, trying to calm the young boy.

"What's wrong, huh; why you still upset?" Brax whispered.

"I want you to be proud of me," Casey sobbed.

"Casey, I am proud of you," Brax assured.

Casey shifted to glance up at his big brother with red, puffy eyes. "But you said I disappointed you."

Brax sighed. "Yes, you did disappointment me, but in _no_ means does that not make me proud of you."

Brax pushed Casey away from his chest and looked down at Casey's face, while resting his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"You make me very proud and happy, _everyday,_ with your cheeky smile and caring nature. Yes sometimes you're naughty, but you're a kid and you're bound to mess up; but then it's my job, and Mum's job to make sure you behave and stay safe. So can you promise me no more dangerous or nasty tricks?"

Casey nodded, leaving Brax to smile in return.

"Good and I'm giving you a warning; not to frighten you, but to tell you, that if you _ever_ do something that results in me having to smack you again: it is not going to be pleasant, meaning it will be a lot worse than what I gave you this time, understand?" Brax warned, hoping he wouldn't have to go through with his threat.

Casey nodded, "Never again."

"Okay, let's go get some dinner then." Brax gave Casey a slight shove to which Casey slid off the bed, mumbling a quiet 'ouch' as Brax followed by standing up.

Brax rested his hand on Casey's back and the two headed out of the room; both relieved they had sorted out their differences.

Casey apologized to his Mum again and gave her a hug.

"It's alright now Casey. Sit down and have your dinner," Cheryl instructed.

Casey took a seat, getting comfortable, along with Brax. Heath had already been seated, waiting for his food.

During dinner, Casey was quiet, still feeling embarrassed that his brothers and Mum had seen his tantrum and poor behaviour, but no-one said a word reminding Casey of his misdeeds.

Cheryl removed the plates with Brax's help and dished out three smaller plates; to all except Casey.

"Casey I want you to go to your room now," Cheryl asked, then placed down a fresh caramel cake on the table, to which Casey stared hopefully.

"Can I please have some?" Casey whispered.

Cheryl looked at her youngest. "No you may not. I told you no dessert after your behaviour today and besides, you hardly touched your dinner. Now go back to your room like I asked," Cheryl said sternly.

Casey pouted, taking another look at the cake. "But I want some," he mumbled.

Brax gave Casey a hard look. "You heard Mum, Casey: go," he said sternly.

"I know," Casey sulked and slipped off his chair.

Brax slapped Casey's shoulder. "Go on Case; be a good boy," Brax smiled.

Casey pushed his chair in quietly. "Goodnight everyone," he said sadly.

"Night, Case!" Heath called out.

Casey began to make his way out of the kitchen.

"You want me to make you comfy?" Brax offered and Casey nodded.

Brax got up quickly and encouraged Casey to his bedroom.

"Can I sit up and look at some of my magazines?" Casey asked.

"Sure Case: here," Brax handed the magazines to his brother and Casey jumped onto his bed.

"I'll be back in later to say goodnight, okay."

Casey gave his big brother a wide smile and watched Brax leave.

Brax came back out into the kitchen and sat down where a plate of cake was waiting for him.

"Thanks Mum."

"Casey okay?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah he's fine," Brax replied and took a hefty bite of his luscious cake.

Brax went into Casey's room just after eight-thirty and was surprised that Casey was already lying in his bed.

"Hey: you already in bed?" Brax smiled.

"I wanted to please you," Casey replied; wanting to make it up to his big brother for his bad behaviour.

Brax smiled and tucked Casey's blankets in. "Brax?"

"Hmm?" Brax mumbled.

"I'm sorry I made you angry and upset today," Casey whispered.

Brax sat himself down on Casey's bed and stroked his hair.

"Forget about it yeah; we're good now. Close your eyes and get some sleep," Brax instructed softly.

Casey smiled and slowly closed his eyes. "I love you," Casey whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Case; always." Brax stood up and gave the fast asleep Casey a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room and turning off the light.

* * *

The clock had since changed to twenty past eleven. Heath had since gone to bed and Brax and Cheryl were relaxing on the couch watching some lame infomercial show and talking.

"Well, I guess I better get to bed; it's been a long day," Brax said with a heavy sigh.

"Right, Darryl. Thanks for being the man of the house today."

"Anytime Mum."

Brax was about to get up when he noticed a small figure come closer to the couch from the hallway. Casey was rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

"Casey, what are you doing up?" Brax demanded.

Casey came closer and Brax could see Casey's dejected face.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked.

"I can't sleep; I had a nightmare that the thing made the house gone and burnt; like you said, and no-one was here," Casey whispered.

Brax sighed, sensing something like this might have happened.

"Can I stay here with you two, for just a little while?"

"Come here Casey," Cheryl instructed and held her hand out.

Casey allowed himself to be taken into his mother's hold, as Cheryl pulled Casey towards the couch, until Casey was sitting beside her. Casey immediately cuddled himself up to his Mum; forcing her arm to go around him as he snuggled into her side.

Brax couldn't help but form a smile. Casey _always_ became clingy when he'd been in trouble or had a bad day. It was different to when he became clingy when he was sick or just wanted the affection.

The after trouble cuddle was always about snuggling and comfort: for security, and the other times he would be talkative and playful. It all just showed Brax how much of a sensitive kid his little brother was: this was the brother he knew. This attribute was just a little piece of Casey that made him the unique special boy he was in Brax's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mum," Casey whispered.

"You have nothing more to be sorry for my baby boy, what's done is done," Cheryl soothed softly as she ran her fingers through Casey's hair.

"What's this?" Casey asked; referring to the television show.

"It's nothing for you, so don't watch."

"Okay, Mum," Casey whispered.

After about ten minutes, Brax clapped his hands together.

"Well I think I'll head to bed."

Brax stood up and leaned over Casey. "You want me to put him back in bed Mum?"

"I want to stay here," Casey mumbled, twirling his fingers in his mother's shirt.

Brax looked at his Mum for an answer.

"No it's fine, Darryl; I'll put him to bed soon."

Brax stroked his hand over Casey's forehead.

"Alright: goodnight then. Goodnight Case."

"Goodnight," Casey whispered.

Casey's stomach grumbled. "Mum, I'm hungry," Casey stated.

"That's because you didn't eat your dinner."

"Can I please have some of those warm coloured noodles and chicken slices?" Casey requested; staring up at his Mum.

Cheryl shook her head. "I'll make you a small toasted cheese sandwich and that's it. Nothing too big because you'll be going back to bed soon and I don't want you up all night with a belly ache," Cheryl replied.

Cheryl flicked off the infomercial television show and shifted to move up, but Casey didn't want his Mum to move for he was quite comfortable. When Cheryl left, Casey flopped completely on the couch.

"Sit up Casey," Cheryl instructed upon her return: Casey done so.

"You sit back here, Mum," Casey asked.

Cheryl took her spot back on the couch and Casey snuggled back down, munching on his toasted cheese sandwich; dropping crumbs on Cheryl and letting out coughs.

"Sit up while you eat, Casey."

Cheryl pushed Casey up.

"But I want to cuddle," Casey whined; his eyes squinty from his dry sleep.

Cheryl only gave a firm look to encourage Casey to obey. Casey sat up to finish his toasted sandwich before lying back down against his Mum. Casey gave a big yawn and slowly began drifting off to sleep.

After letting Casey sleep against her for about twenty minutes, Cheryl gave Casey a small shake.

"Wake up. Casey, wake up."

Casey half opened his eyes, too tired to comprehend what was going on around him.

"Get up Casey; it's time to go back to bed," Cheryl whispered and started to shift.

Casey whined, being reluctant to move, but Cheryl kept up and pushed; encouraging Casey to stand up.

"I'm tired," Casey whined.

"Quickly brush your teeth and you can lay back down in your warm bed," Cheryl told.

"I don't want too," Casey whined; still half asleep and wobbling as he stood.

"It'll only take a minute Casey. The less time you take in doing it, the sooner you can go back to bed."

"Why can't I just go to bed?" Casey mumbled; shuffling along the carpet towards the hall with Cheryl following behind.

"Because I don't want the dentist asking me why my boy has cavities; now brush your teeth," Cheryl said sternly, pushing Casey into the bathroom.

"Why do I have to go the dentist?" Casey asked; with a groggy tone, from being tired.

"I don't like going there it stinks!" Casey moaned as he pulled his toothbrush from the dish.

"That's only the disinfectant they use to keep it clean and you have to go because you need your yearly check up."

Casey spat in the sink. "Why don't Heath and Brax have to go?"

"Because they are old enough to know how to look after their teeth; they're big enough boys."

Casey yawned and looked up at his Mum. "Aren't I a big boy too Mum?"

Cheryl stroked Casey's hair before wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"In your own way, but you are also still a young boy too; my baby."

Casey groaned at being called the baby, but still leaned into his mother's side as she helped guide him back to his room.

"Goodnight, Mum," Casey whispered with a big yawn.

"Goodnight Casey."

Casey was fast asleep before Cheryl had finished tucking him in.

The following morning Brax was up early in preparation to take his brother to the football game as promised. After giving Casey a shake to wake up and kicking Heath out of bed, Brax went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Heath came trudging into the kitchen in his boxers and t-shirt he wore for bed and his hair a mess. Brax raised his eyebrow and gave a smirk; Heath was _never_ one to look appealing in the morning.

As Heath took his seat at the table, Brax began to wonder what was taking Casey so long to come out. It wasn't like him at all to dawdle like this; Casey was always out before Heath.

Brax finished his cereal and made his way down the hall. When Brax passed Casey's room he found it empty and his curiosity spiked wondering where on earth his brother was.

Brax decided to check the bathroom in case Casey had gone in there or was having trouble but on his way there he did a double-take passing Heath's room. Casey was in Heath's bedroom, making his bed and cleaning up.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Brax questioned, stepping into the room.

Casey stopped shoving the blankets under Heath's mattress to glance up at his brother. If Brax hadn't known better he would say something was definitely up for Casey to willingly make Heath's bed.

Brax waved his finger towards Casey, beckoning him over to him.

"Come here," Brax ordered.

Casey hesitated and stared down; feeling scared he was in trouble. Brax kneeled down to allow Casey to see he was not trying to intimidate the boy.

"Hey, you're not in any trouble; I just want to talk to you. Come here," Brax said softly.

Casey approached his brother and Brax gripped Casey's wrists with his large hands and glanced into Casey's eyes.

"You want to tell me what's going on in here?"

"I'm doing what Heath said," Casey replied.

"And what is that?" Brax asked, to which Casey just shrugged.

"Come on Casey; tell me the truth," Brax urged.

"I have to make his bed for a whole week," Casey whispered.

"Why was this decided and why did he tell you to do that?" Brax questioned.

Casey shifted a little, not sure on what to tell Brax; for once in his life he didn't want to dob his brother in and cause more trouble when he was trying his hardest to be good.

"Casey, I want to know; so you tell me now, please," Brax said firmly.

"Don't you worry about Heath okay; if he threatened to hurt you if you told, I'll deal with it," Brax assured.

Casey looked into his big brother's eyes, feeling safe.

"He didn't. He just said I had to do his bed for a week and do everything he tells me for the rest of the weekend, because we made a deal," Casey explained.

"Yeah: a deal over what?" Brax demanded.

"So he wouldn't tell Mum I went outside yesterday when I wasn't meant to," Casey whispered.

"Did he now?" Brax implied.

"I'm sorry," Casey said.

"Hey, I told you that you're not in trouble and you're not, okay?" Brax affirmed, holding Casey's chin in his hand.

"As for Heath, well I guess we'll just have to see about this little deal," Brax stated, standing up.

"Come on," Brax instructed, holding his hand out for Casey to take.

Casey smiled and took Brax's hand.

"What about Heath's bed? I haven't finished," Casey said, as they began to leave the room.

Brax smirked, "Don't you worry about doing anything Heath tells you today or making his bed anymore."

Casey smiled up at his brother and skipped beside him as they walked down the hall.

Brax was annoyed Heath had manipulated Casey like that and kept it secret from their mother about Casey breaking his grounding; how was Casey meant to learn anything that way? Brax grumbled to himself.

Reaching the end of the hall, Casey let go of Brax's hand and walked beside his brother, as Brax stormed over to Heath at the kitchen table.

Heath was reading a magazine while eating his cereal. Brax took him by surprise when he clipped him hard on the back of the head, causing the teen to spit out his cereal.

"Bloody hell; what was that for?!" Heath yelled; holding his throbbing head and frowning hard at his older brother, though Brax's frown was equal to that of Heath's.

"What's this I hear about making Casey do what you want and making your bed for a week?" Brax demanded.

"Ah good on ya, Case: ya dobber!"

"I didn't dob. Brax asked me!" Casey protested.

Brax held his hand down to shoosh Casey, as the youngest Braxton stood protectively beside his big brother.

"Ever heard of lying?" Heath spat; allowing his emotions of his sore head take control.

Brax flicked his brother again.

"Oi! Would you quit it!"

"Don't you encourage bad behaviour in him!" Brax snapped.

Heath grumbled and just rubbed his head.

"Anyway, back to you tricking Casey into this deal: never mind it being a stupid plan to begin with, but why is Casey still doing his share when Mum found out about him going outside anyway?" Brax questioned, not seeing the fairness in that.

"Not my fault he got himself in trouble. I kept to my half of the deal and didn't say anything!"

Brax shook his head. "Well I'm telling you both now: deal's off."

"Why? A deal's a deal; fair and square!" Heath protested.

"Not when I say it's not," Brax finalized in a stern tone.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Heath teased Casey.

"Heath just shut up would ya, and hurry up with your breakfast; I want to get a move on to make it to the game in time!"

Heath grumbled and scoffed down the last spoon of his cereal before dumping the rest down the sink and shooting off to his room to get dressed.

"Come sit down for some breakfast, Case," Brax instructed and placed a bowl of cereal on the table, in which Casey took to it greedily, scoffing it down in large spoonfuls.

"Hey, ease up, would ya; it's not going anywhere."

"I'm hungry," Casey replied.

Heath stood waiting at the door to leave, while Brax was kneeling down to Casey's level, talking to his brother.

"I thought you said you wanted to leave?" Heath mocked.

"Shut it would ya?" Brax snapped back at Heath before turning back to face Casey; his hands gently resting on Casey's upper arms.

"Now remember what I told you. Please be a good boy for Mum today. If you are on your best behaviour I might just bring you home a present from the game," Brax said firmly.

Casey's eyes lit up when Brax mentioned a present. He had really wanted to go to the football game but his Mum and Brax had stood strong and said no.

Brax and Heath said their goodbyes and Brax shoved Heath out the door with a playful push.

When Brax and Heath returned in the late afternoon, Heath was cheering about how great the football game was as they walked through the door. Casey, who was sitting on the couch, turned to look at his brothers but couldn't stop the sad look on his face as he heard Heath's words about the football game.

"Hi Casey; you been good today?" Brax asked, approaching his brother.

Before Casey could answer; unsure on what to say anyway, Cheryl popped out from the hall, from picking up some toys and clothes from the floor.

"Hi boys," Cheryl greeted.

"Hi Mum; I was just asking Casey if he behaved himself."

Cheryl nodded and smiled. "Casey was very good today; in fact I'm very proud of him."

Cheryl approached Casey and stroked his hair. Casey smiled bashfully and turned away.

"He helped me with the laundry and tidied some of the house, went out and got the mail for me, _and_ put the bin out," Cheryl explained.

Brax smiled proudly. "Case, you did all that?"

Casey nodded. "Yes Brax," he whispered.

"Well you know what? I guess that means I have a little something for you from our day out today," Brax said, giving Casey a wink.

Casey's eyes widened and he smiled with glee.

"Come here and hold your hands out and shut your eyes," Brax instructed.

Casey wasted no time in jumping off the couch and racing in front of his big brother with his eyes firmly closed and hands wavering out in front of him.

Brax pulled the gift from the bag and placed it in Casey's hands. Casey opened his eyes and immediately took in his gift with surprise.

In his hands now was a little hand-held football with the symbols of the rare game that Brax and Heath had attended, embroided on the outer side.

It was of a bilby and frill neck lizard, to represent, Bilbies verses the Lizards.

"Thanks Brax!" Casey beamed, and hugged his brother, once he'd gotten over his surprise.

"Don't you play with that in the house," Cheryl warned.

Casey shook his head 'no' while looking in awe at his present.

Heath laughed at his other's warning. "It's soft Mum; what's it gonna do: knock the dust off the wall?"

Cheryl scowled at her son. "I do not need remarks from you young man."

Brax smirked and punched his teen brother.

"You like it Case?"

Casey nodded profusely; squeezing the ball in his hands.

"Maybe next time you'll get to come too; if you don't misbehave," Brax stated, resting his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Heh, asking a bit much aren't ya?" Heath smarted, and without warning snatched Casey's football from his hands and raced down the hall.

"Come and get it Case!"

"That's mine!" Casey yelled and chased after Heath.

"Get ready for the pitch, Shorty!"

"Heath Braxton you had better not toss that thing in this house; you hear me?!" Cheryl yelled out.

Brax and Cheryl heard laughing and thumping in the hall of the two boys messing about.

"Give it back, Heath!" Casey's faint voice yelled.

"Guess I better go sort it out; so much for best behaviour out of both of them," Brax commented.

Cheryl groaned and went back to her business, while Brax went down the hall towards his younger brothers; faint voices only being heard.

"Knock it off, you two!"

"Brax, he won't give it back!"

"I'm only playing with him since he missed out!"

"Heath, Mum said not to throw that ball!"

A muffled thump on an object hitting the wall and a groan from the oldest Braxton as he caught the flying football on impact was the last thing heard in the hallway as the brothers dispersed into their rooms.

In the end it had certainly been a weekend that none of the boys would forget and one in which the youngest had learned a valuable lesson about family and respecting his Mum, and his big brother's role in his growing up care.


	42. Project achievements

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. Just a light-hearted few chapters now, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 42 - Project Achievements**

Ten year old Casey waited at the school gate for Brax to pick him up. As soon as Brax was in sight, Casey ran over to him and slammed into him with a hug.

"Hey mate; good day at school?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah. In class today we got to make some really cool things out of wood and cardboard! The teacher said I couldn't bring it home though because it would break. I really wanted to show you, Mum, and Heath what I made," Casey replied.

Brax smiled down at Casey and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time huh?"

"Yeah: and we have a project where we have to pick something about Australia and find out facts about it and talk about it in class," Casey explained.

Brax raised his eyebrows in surprise; doing speeches at such a young age in Primary school? He never had to do that until he reached high school.

"What did you pick for your project Casey?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know what to do my project on. I want to pick something really cool."

"Well how about we stop by the library and have a look at what we can find," Brax suggested.

"Ah huh, okay."

Brax and Casey got to the library and Brax paid for a ticket for Casey to use the internet. Casey was waiting anxiously next to one of the computers in the corner where Brax had told him to wait.

Brax approached Casey. "Okay Case, take your bag off and sit down. We have half an hour of time on the ticket, so let's see what you'd like to pick."

Casey sat in the chair, gently swinging around and let Brax set up the internet. Brax and Casey scrolled through pictures on Australia until something spotted Casey's eye.

"What's that?" Casey asked as he pointed to the picture on the screen.

Brax pulled Casey's hand down.

"Don't press the screen mate. That's Ayres Rock," Brax explained.

"Can I do my project on that?" Casey asked and looked up at his brother.

"Sure mate, let's just find some information and print some stuff up for you."

Casey swung his chair back around to face the computer and continued to swing around, playfully fidgetting.

Brax held his hand on the back of the chair, ceasing Casey's swinging.

"Casey: stop," Brax ordered firmly then released his hold on the chair.

As Casey watched Brax scroll through the web pages, he began to kick his legs in boredom; banging his feet on the desk surrounding the computer.

Brax eyed some people's reactions around them: some were studying whilst others were reading, but all of them did _not_ look impressed by Casey's distracting and impolite behaviour.

Casey wasn't fazed one bit and harshly spun his chair again, bashing his feet on the desk loudly and giggling. One person rudely cleared their throat and glared at the two Braxton's.

Brax frowned and grabbed Casey's chair again and leaned down next to his brother's ear.

"Casey, I told you to stop. Now you're upsetting the other people here who are trying to get work done too, so cut it out and pay attention so we can find what you need for your project," Brax scolded sternly.

Casey stopped and sat silently, staring back at the computer screen; taking occassional glances at the people around them.

"I wasn't doing anything," Casey mumbled.

"Don't you start that, you were doing something and you had better stop," Brax warned in a low whisper.

"Now is this the kind of information you need?" Brax asked, changing the subject.

Casey glanced over the web page and nodded. Brax then fosicked around in his pocket for some loose change to pay for the printing, then the two walked back home.

* * *

"Hi Mum," Casey greeted as they walked through the door.

"Hi boys; what took you so long to get home?" I thought it was only a half hour walk from the Primary school?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, we had to stop by the library to get some info for Casey's school project," Brax explained.

"Yeah: I get to do a project on Australia and I picked um... something rock...um...what was it again Brax?" Casey asked, now feeling excited again.

"Ayres Rock, Casey."

"Yeah," Casey said with a smile.

"Nerd," Heath teased from his spot on the couch; he was playing video games.

"At least Casey is trying to do his homework, unlike you," Brax laughed and gave Heath's head a shove, ruffling up his hair.

"Oi: what? I may have done all mine already."

Brax scoffed, "Yeah right. Since when does Heath Braxton do homework early?"

Heath shrugged. "Have a little faith Brax," Heath said playfully.

"Ha with you I don't think so, not for this."

"I can't right now anyway because I'm in the middle of a game," Heath confirmed.

"Well finish it then and get to your homework," Brax ordered.

Casey took his notes and sat down next to Heath. Brax walked away into the kitchen.

"Yes boss," Heath mumbled and went back to playing his game.

Brax came back into the room forty-five minutes later after having showered and helped his Mum with some chores. He saw Heath had not yet moved.

"Heath!"

"What!" Heath yelled in a reply.

"I told you to finish the game."

"I am; I've got a few more levels before that though."

"Heath no wonder the school calls here all the time about your work," Brax exclaimed.

"What's the point Brax? I ain't gonna pass," Heath replied as he continued to play madly with his game control.

"The point is that you try Heath." Brax walked over to the TV and pulled the plug.

"Hey!" Heath exclaimed.

"Now you're done."

Heath huffed and walked off grabbing his school bag and slamming his book on the table. Brax rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity and sat down next to Casey.

"How's the project coming along?"

"Good. I'm picking the best info bits and pictures to put in."

Brax smiled and rubbed Casey's shoulder.

"Good mate, just finish this last bit though okay so you can have your bath before dinner."

"Okay," Casey replied.

Brax stood back up. "I'll give you a call when I have the water ready."

Casey nodded and continued to busy himself cutting out pictures for his project. He wanted to make his Mum, Brax and the teacher proud.

"Casey! Your bath's ready come down here please!" Brax called.

Casey tossed down his papers and ran towards the bathroom.

"Make sure you wash yourself properly not just play in the water okay?"

"Ah huh," Casey replied.

Brax shut the bathroom door and walked into the living room, carefully packing away all of Casey's project bits then setting the table for dinner.

Brax opened the door to the bathroom and saw Casey splashing around in the water.

"All clean?" Brax asked.

"Yep!" Casey replied cheerfully.

Brax helped Casey out of the bath and let him get dressed in his blue stripped pajamas. Casey ran out into the living room to get back to his project but when he saw it gone he developed a frown on his face.

"Where's my project?"

"I put it away mate so we could have dinner soon. Mum said dinner won't be long," Brax explained.

Brax called to his brother, "Heath!"

Heath came out of his bedroom, "Yeah?"

"Dinner's about to be put on the table," Brax answered.

Heath raised his eyebrow. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Heath pushed his way into the kitchen and sat down.

"What we having Mum?"

Cheryl gave Heath a look. "Stir-fry. It's all I could afford this week boys."

Brax and Casey also sat down at the table.

"I'm sure it will be great Mum," Brax said; feeling grateful they even had food for a decent meal.

Over the coming week Casey worked madly on his project and was sitting at the kitchen table coloring in the title on his piece of cardboard. He had already stuck a few pictures on and now he was starting on the headings.

"How's the project?" Heath asked.

The crumbled food in his mouth spat out, flaking crumbs onto Casey's work as Heath spoke standing over him.

"Heath, you're messing up my work," Casey whined and brushed the crumbs off the table.

Heath smirked, "Seems like you already messed it up."

Casey stared up at Heath with a look of worry.

"No I haven't."

Heath flicked his head to the side.

"Hate to tell you Case, but you did. You made a mistake and spelled it wrong."

Casey stared at his cardboard. It all looked okay to him.

"What's happening?" Brax asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Casey glanced up at Brax.

"Heath is teasing me," Casey whined.

Brax gave Heath a look.

"I wasn't I was just saying he made a mistake with his work," Heath defended, shoving the last of his food in his mouth.

Brax walked over to Casey and placed his hand on his back, looking down at his work.

Casey pointed to his project. "See."

Brax noticed Casey's mistake and dreaded telling his brother, for it looked like he had already worked hard on it.

"Um Case there is a mistake. It's spelt A-Y-R-E-S not A-I-R-S. It's an easy mistake to make when it sounds the same," Brax explained and pointed to the title on the cardboard.

Casey felt devastated. "It's ruined!" Casey yelled.

Brax squeezed his shoulder. "It can be fixed Casey. It's just a little mistake," Brax assured.

"No it can't! I already stuck the pictures on!" Casey yelled and pushed the work away and ran off from the table sulking on the couch.

Brax went and sat down next to him. "What was that about? It's not ruined. We can re-do the pictures and the title."

Casey looked up at Brax with hope in his eyes.

"Come on mate I'll help you. I'll make you a sandwich then we can work on it together," Brax smiled and squeezed Casey's knee.

"Okay, thanks Brax."

Casey got up and headed back towards the table.

"You're welcome," Brax replied, following Casey into the kitchen.

"All sorted?" Heath asked. Casey slipped into the chair at the table.

"Yeah, Brax is gonna help me," Casey said.

"Lucky you: Shorty."

Brax set Casey's sandwich down and sat down next to him. Brax and Casey worked hard on the project to get it finished by the end of the day so Casey would have it ready to be presented the next day.

Cheryl, Brax, and Heath all sat on the couch waiting to hear Casey practice his speech. Casey stood in front of them with his project propped up on a chair and some cards in his hands.

"Okay Casey, whenever you're ready," Brax announced.

Casey gave a smile. He was so nervous about his speech the next day that Brax suggested he do a test run at home. Casey looked at his family and swallowed a nervous lump.

"Um...I did my project on Ayres Rock. Ayres Rock is found in outback Australia and is six hundred million years old. It is made of sand...stone and is a hist...orical part of Australia," Casey began; struggling on a few words.

Brax, Heath, and Cheryl all listened attentively with encouraging smiles.

"Very good Casey," Cheryl said.

"Keep going, you're doing good Case," Brax encouraged, and Heath gave him a thumbs up.

Casey smiled and stared back at the notes in his hand and continued.

"Ayres Rock is otherwise known as...as...Ul...Ul..."

"Sound it out, just like we practiced Casey," Brax said.

Casey still struggled so Brax finished for him.

"Is otherwise known as Uluru," Casey said with a smile, as he copied exactly what Brax had just told him.

Casey waved his hand over his cardboard project and silenced. Brax, Heath, and Cheryl clapped with resounding applause and Heath put his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle.

"Woo yeah!"

Brax shook his head as he looked to Heath and smirked. "Bit overboard there, mate?"

Heath shrugged. "What? I'm just encouraging the kid."

"Yeah he needs encouragement, not a cheering squad," Brax replied with a laugh and turned back to Casey who had a beaming smile.

Heath laughed. Casey ran over to the couch and into Cheryl's arms, squashing himself between his Mum and Brax.

"Did you really like it?" he asked, looking around at his two brothers and mother.

"It was great baby boy," Cheryl said, releasing from the hug.

Casey kneeled up, facing Brax. "You think I can do just as good tomorrow Brax?"

Brax nodded. "Just follow the cards and do your best," Brax replied.

"And if all else fails and ya get nervous, just picture everyone in their underwear, worked for me in high school," Heath shrugged and gave a snicker.

Brax raised his eyebrow at him. "Don't go there Heath."

"You'll be fine Case; just talk like you do around here and you'll ace it. Sometimes we can never get ya to shut up. Ain't that right?" Heath joked and leaned over to ruffle Casey's hair.

Casey lost his balance and fell forward over Brax's lap. Brax put his hands around Casey's waist and turned him around so he was facing up at him. Brax smiled and started to tickle Casey.

Casey squealed and kicked his legs out. Cheryl had already gotten up from the couch; narrowly avoiding a thrashing kick from her youngest son. Brax laughed as Casey struggled against his tickling.

"Stop, I'll have to pee!" Casey gasped.

Heath let out a loud laugh, "Glad he's on your lap and not mine."

Brax soon stopped the tickling, leaving Casey gasping and laughing.

"Well I think it's about someone's bedtime," Brax said, rubbing his hand over Casey's chest.

Casey gave a cheeky smile and pointed behind him at Heath.

"Me? No way Case, I ain't going to bed before you; no matter what the big fella says."

Brax eyed Heath. "You'll be going to bed soon enough mate."

Casey tipped his head back and saw Heath upside down and giggled.

"You're upside down," Casey stated in a playful tone.

Heath smiled at him and stroked his head.

"You're gonna be upside down in a minute," Brax said and turned back to Casey who was still happily lying on Brax's lap, but now with his knees bent against his brother's leg.

"You gonna get up, or am I gonna have to put you over my shoulder and carry you to bed?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged and stared down at his knees. "But I like it here. I don't wanna go to bed," Casey mumbled.

He was quite happy lying in the comfort of his brothers on the couch.

"You wanna be all bright and bouncy for your speech tomorrow: don't you?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself against Brax's lap, getting comfortable.

"Not so fast. Don't you get comfy," Brax said, while Heath gave a laugh.

Brax placed his hands under Casey's armpits and lifted him up, flipping him over his shoulder.

Casey whined and slapped Brax on the back. Brax got a good grip around Casey's knees and stood up from the couch.

"Come on you cheeky fella."

Casey waved at Heath, his hair flopping as Brax moved.

"Night, Heath!"

"Sleep well Case," Heath replied.

Cheryl stood in the kitchen door way. "Darryl, don't let the blood rush to his head and make him sick all night," Cheryl spoke.

"I won't Mum; we're just having fun."

"Night, Mum!" Casey yelled as Brax entered down the hall.

Casey giggled as he started getting dizzy as the blood rushed to his head and from seeing everything upside down.

Brax flopped him down in bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Get a good night rest so you can blow everyone's socks off with ya speech tomorrow, huh?"

Casey nodded and closed his eyes; pushing aside the swirling butterflies in his stomach over his big day that was to come when he woke up.


	43. Presentation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to all my regular supporters that are still continuing to read and follow along with this story, it truly is appreciated.**

 **The following update may take a bit longer as I haven't finished the chapter, but in the meantime, please enjoy this next update.**

 **Chapter 43 – Presentation**

The next morning Brax helped Casey put his project into his school bag.

"You got everything: your cards, books, lunch?" Brax asked.

Casey gave a twisted smile.

"I'll get your lunch."

Brax raced into the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich and apple Cheryl had put aside for Casey and finished packing Casey's bag.

"Now all ready?"

"Yep," Casey replied then shifted on his feet.

Brax leaned down and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Hey, you'll be alright. Don't worry about the nerves, just do your best."

Casey nodded.

Brax leaned back up and yelled towards the hall, "Heath: will you hurry up!"

"Yeah I'm comin', no need to shout."

Brax rolled his eyes at his brother's frank response.

"Bye Mum!" Casey fare welled.

"Good luck today my boy!" Cheryl shouted from the kitchen where she was making her morning coffee.

Brax and Heath dropped Casey off at school.

"Remember what I said Case: just do your best," Brax said with a smile; patting his hand down on the back of Casey's school bag.

"Knock 'em dead, Shorty," Heath encouraged, with a cheerful thumbs up.

Casey smiled at his brothers and ran off into the school building.

It was then Heath's turn, and the middle Braxton spun on his heels to head in the direction to the high school.

"Keep out of trouble Heath!" Brax yelled after him.

Heath turned back to his brother and smirked, "Don't I always?"

Brax just shook his head.

Heath turned back to walk towards the school.

"Just be thankful I'm going!" Heath called behind him, as he'd already walked several metres away from his brother.

"Eh, guess he's right about that," Brax mumbled to himself before heading on his way back home.

* * *

The year four primary teacher, Mrs Slattery took the class into the room and waited for the students to all take their seats.

Casey slid himself into his chair in the center of the room and placed his backpack next to his desk.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs Slattery," the class chorused.

"Now, as you all know, today you all will be presenting your projects to the class. Each of you will have a chance to speak and present your work and by the same token I expect each of you to show your fellow classmates respect and pay attention, for I will be asking that you all jot down a few facts about each person's project that I _will_ be checking at the end of today's lesson."

At the mention of the presentation Casey shifted nervously in his seat; eager to get it over with but worried at speaking in front of the class.

"Now are there any volunteers, to who would like to go first?" Mrs Slattery asked.

Casey looked around and even though he wanted to get it over with he wasn't that eager to volunteer. However, Emily, a black haired girl who sat in the front row raised her hand up high.

"Alright class, get your workbooks out and make note of some of the facts that Emily is about to tell you on her project and remember I am going to check your books so you had better write something."

Student after student stood up and made their presentations on Australia. Some had posters, while others had sculpted their projects.

The bell for recess rang and Casey could barely finish his Snack-Box Munchies barbecue noddles, for his stomach was swelling with butterflies as he kept thinking about his project; comparing his work to that of others he had seen so far; they had all been so good in his eyes and Casey was beginning to worry that the teacher wouldn't be pleased with what he had done.

After recess the rest of the class continued their presentations.

"That was a very interesting presentation on the origin of Waltzing Matilda, Hugh. Now, class: who would like to go next? We only have a few left...Rebecca how about you, or Luke?"

Both kids turned their heads away.

"Okay well, what about you Casey? Would you like to show the class your project?" the teacher suggested.

Casey picked his cardboard off his desk and collected his notes and walked to the front of the class, pushing aside his nerves.

"Okay Casey, whenever you're ready," Mrs Slattery announced.

Casey placed his project on the display easel and looked at his cards. Casey did his best to remember what his brother's told him but staring out at the class made him forget it all and soon enough all of Casey's hidden nerves came back.

"Casey you may start if you please," the teacher instructed again.

Casey swallowed and held his cards tight. He heard a few faint whispers and got more nervous; it never helped that he wasn't the most popular kid in the class either, making him an easier target to be picked on.

"Um...I did my project on..." Casey had forgotten how to pronounce the name on his card.

"What was the project on Casey?" Mrs Slattery asked sweetly.

A few kids in the class snickered, "loser."

"Class be quiet someone is trying to talk. Go ahead Casey. Is that Ayres Rock on your poster?" Mrs Slattery started in order to help the boy, for she had seen nervous children one too many times and believed all they needed was some time and encouragement.

Casey nodded. "Um yeah, I did my project on Ayres Rock. Ayres Rock is found in Ul..."

Casey couldn't remember how Brax had taught him to say the big word either. He was beginning to feel like a mess and just wanted to stop talking. Casey felt so alone; surrounding by harsh staring eyes and he longed for the comfort and support of his big brother: he would be sure to help him.

"Uluru?" the teacher assisted, with a smile on her face.

Casey nodded. "Ayres Rock is found in Uluru," Casey said proudly.

Some of the students who'd picked up Casey's mistake laughed.

"I think you meant: may also be known as. Ayres Rock is in the outback," Mrs Slattery corrected.

Casey felt embarrassed from the teacher correcting him, he remembered now while trying to read his cards he had skipped a line.

"Sorry," he apologised shamefully.

"That's okay Casey, just continue."

Casey was beyond nervous now and couldn't concentrate on the words on his cards. His hands became shaky and he suddenly dropped his cards all over the floor. The majority of the class roared with laughter.

Casey bent down to collect his cards, trying his hardest not to cry. The teacher walked over to him and helped him pick the cards off the floor.

"I can't do this!" Casey exclaimed.

The teacher rested her hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Calm down Casey," she spoke softly.

The class continued to laugh.

"That is enough," the teacher scolded.

Casey hated the whole speech and project; it was all one big disaster and he'd worked so hard to do his best.

Casey couldn't stop the tightness of his anxiety in his chest and the hurt from the laughter around him and he started to sniffle and wiped his eyes: embarrassed to be crying in class.

"Come on Casey; you were doing really good, don't get upset," the teacher whispered.

"I made a big mess of it and I'm stupid...I can't do it like everyone else," Casey silently sobbed.

"Casey you are not stupid, you made a few mistakes, and everyone makes mistakes," Mrs Slattery comforted; still helping Casey collect his project material.

One of the boys in the back nudged his friend with a snicker.

"He's crying," he whispered to his mate.

"What a wimpy loser," the other replied.

Both boys chuckled as the one who initially nudged his friend yelled out: "Loser! Can't even talk properly about his own project and cries about it!"

The teacher spun around to glare sternly at the two boys.

"Thomas Cassar and Mathew Hunter: that is enough! I will not tolerate remarks about other students in my classroom, so you either be quiet and respect others or you can go to the principal and deal with lunchtime detention," Mrs Slattery warned; her greyish blue eyebrows furrowing deeply over her black-rimmed glasses.

Both boys pouted but didn't say a word.

"That goes for all of you, do I make myself clear?" Mrs Slattery said sternly.

"Yes Miss," the class all replied at once.

"Alright Casey, would you like to finish telling us about your project?" The teacher's tone reverted back to soft and comforting.

Casey didn't want to turn around and face the class despite the laughter and remarks dying down to silence.

"I don't want to," Casey mumbled.

"How about you just tell us about the pictures on your poster?" the teacher suggested; trying to encourage Casey.

Casey stared at his cardboard poster then at the teacher.

"Give it another go, Casey, then if you feel you can't do it then I will not force you," she encouraged with a warm smile.

Casey glanced out at the students then turned away to look at his hard worked project; he wanted to make Brax and his Mum proud as they were both eager to hear news from his speech and Brax had always taught him: _never give up_.

Casey swallowed hard and began his speech as best as he could remember how.

"Um well, as you can see Ayres Rock is spelt like this, but I think that doesn't make sense as it's not spelt how it sounds, but my big brother Brax said it has to be spelt this way," Casey explained in a shaky tone.

The class started to listen to Casey.

"It's really big and old," he continued.

To Casey's surprise, all the information he had learned was coming straight from the top of his head and he easily rattled off all the facts he had written on his project.

"And that was my project on Ayres Rock," Casey finished.

"That was very good Casey," the teacher praised while a few students clapped.

"It was very informative. I hope you all wrote down most of those facts. I think you also taught me a few things about Ayres Rock," Mrs Slattery smiled.

Unbeknowns to Casey the teacher was only saying that to make him feel better; managing to be successful indeed, when Casey gave a small smile in response.

The lunch bell rang and the students speedily shot from their chairs and rushed towards the canteen; all except Casey and another few kids who had packed lunches and were syphoning through their bags.

Casey pulled his sandwich and apple out and was about to leave the classroom when Mrs Slattery stood up from her desk and stopped Casey before he had a chance.

"Casey, can I see you for a minute please?"

Casey approached the teacher's desk feeling unsure. _Was he in trouble for something? Was it about his project?_

Casey avoided eye contact with his teacher.

"Please take a seat for a moment, Casey. You may begin eating your lunch if you wish."

Casey took a seat at one of the spare desks beside the teacher's desk.

"Am I in trouble?" Casey quietly asked.

Mrs Slattery shook her head.

"No of course not Casey; I wanted to have a word with you about what you said earlier."

Casey un-wrapped his sandwich and took a small bite.

"Casey, why did you say you were stupid?"

Casey shrugged. "My brother sometimes calls me stupid," Casey explained quietly.

"Do you think he really means that? What about your Mum?"

Casey shook his head. "He says he doesn't and Mum yells at my brother if he calls me names," Casey replied, consuming more of his sandwich.

"Well that just sounds like some sibling rivalry, so why else would you think that? What about here at school; has anyone in class been picking on you?"

"No," Casey replied, leaving out the fact he did get targetted with name calling on the playground sometimes.

"I'm just not as good as everyone else," Casey admitted.

"Yes you are Casey. Everyone is different and no-one is better than others. You shouldn't compare yourself to others in class. School is about how _you_ learn Casey," Mrs Slattery affirmed.

"Do you get my meaning?" Mrs Slattery asked softly.

Casey nodded. "I just wanted to do really good on my presentation and make my brothers and Mum proud."

Mrs Slattery smiled, "I'm sure they would be very proud that you didn't give up and continued on despite the mishaps; that takes guts Casey and it's not easy to stand up in front of your classmates."

Casey swallowed the final piece of his sandwich and scrunched the plastic wrap.

"Now go on and enjoy the last twenty minutes of lunch; get some of that beautiful sunshine into you."

Casey left the classroom and ran outside.

After lunch, the final two students made their presentations and when all were finished the teacher made an announcement.

"I will be handing out awards to the top ten students who I think put the effort into their projects. Now if you all listen out to hear if your name is called," Mrs Slattery instructed.

"Louise Bedford: that was a wonderful presentation on the Great Barrier Reef."

"Thanks," Louise replied and went back to take her seat.

"Hugh McIntosh, Ella Harding, Catherine Jamison."

The next three students stood up and collected their awards. The teacher continued until the very last one was to be called out.

"Casey Braxton."

Casey's eyes grew wide and he looked to the teacher.

"Come up and get your award Casey," Mrs Slattery said, giving Casey a smile.

Casey took his award and stared down at it with a beaming smile.

"You did very well Casey."

"Thank you, Mrs Slattery," Casey whispered.

"You're welcome, Casey."

"How come he got an award? If it wasn't for the teacher holding his hand, I'd have bet he'd of cried all the way home to Mummy," Thomas snickered.

Mathew laughed at his mates comment.

"Do you boys have something to add for the top ten students that worked hard for their awards?" Mrs Slattery questioned.

Thomas and Mathew shook their heads.

"Maybe if you two put a bit more effort in to your projects you boys would have gotten an award too."

Casey sat back down in his seat, ignoring the rest of the students around him, for he was too caught up in his world of surprise at receiving a special award. He just could not wait to show his family.

* * *

Casey waiting eagerly for the end of day bell, shifted in his seat for the final half hour. Finally the bell to the end of the day rang and Casey shot out of his chair, grabbing his bag and project and headed for the front gate where his brother was meant to be waiting.

Brax watched as Casey came running towards him, his backpack bouncing as he ran. Casey ran towards Brax and tackled him in a hug.

"Whoa, Case: good day?" Brax laughed.

"Yeah it was the best, although it didn't start out good," Casey replied, quietening towards the end.

"What happened, Case? Was it something to do with your speech?"

Casey nodded, "I messed up and dropped my cards and the class laughed at me and two boys were teasing me and made me cry..."

"Aw Case, don't worry about it. You did your best and that's all that matters."

Casey smiled up at Brax, "That's what my teacher said."

"So you wanna go get a milkshake and some hot chips to celebrate your big day?" Brax asked.

Casey shook his head frantically.

"What? Saying no to a milkshake and chips? Are you feeling alright, Case?" Brax joked and placed a hand on Casey's forehead.

Casey laughed and pushed Brax's hand off.

"Yes! I just got some news to tell and show!" Casey exclaimed, becoming excited again and bouncing around.

"Yeah: what?" Brax asked attentively.

"I can't tell you. I wanna wait to tell Heath and Mum too, so can we go home real quick?" Casey asked eagerly.

Brax gave a laugh, "Sure Case. No wonder you didn't want to go grab a treat. Well we better go then, Champ."

Casey gave Brax a look which Brax knew was Casey way of asking to be given a piggy-back ride. Brax gave a defeated smile and kneeled down.

"Hop on."

"Yay!"

Casey climbed his legs around Brax's back.

"Hold on Case."

Brax carefully stood up and held onto Casey's legs. Casey rested his hands on Brax's soft hair, occasionally playing and twisting his fingers through the thick brown hair. A smile beamed over Casey's face as he enjoyed the scenery around him, as he rested against Brax's back for the entire way home.

Brax pulled Casey off and set him on the ground when they reached the driveway to their house.

"Gee you're getting heavier Case," Brax groaned as he rubbed his shoulders.

Casey shrugged and smiled, waiting for Brax to open the door. Casey raced in and threw his bag down.

"Mum!" Casey yelled.

Cheryl walked out of the laundry. "Hi: Casey, Darryl."

"Hi Mum," Brax greeted.

"Guess what, Mum?" Casey beamed.

"What Casey?"

"I got some great news to tell but I gotta wait for Heath to come home; when's Heath coming home Brax?" Casey asked at a mile a minute.

"Soon mate soon," Brax replied.

Brax walked over to Casey's bag and picked it up.

"How about you clean out your bag not just dump it on the floor?" Brax asked.

Casey rushed over to Brax; he didn't want his surprise ruined.

"No! You're not allowed too! My secret news is in there!"

Casey snatched his bag from his brother who looked down at Casey in shock.

"Okay, take it easy Case. I won't go through you bag."

Casey released his grip on his bag and rested it back down against the door.

"You promise? I don't want my surprise ruined."

"I promise Casey," Brax smiled at his baby brother.

"Why don't you sit down and watch some TV until Heath comes home?" Brax suggested, walking around the coffee table to grab the television remote and switching on the television to the children's channel.

"Here ya are Case, its Space Monkeys; you like that show."

Brax set down the remote and left Casey sitting on the couch trying to watch the show on television with monkeys who were astronauts and each episode they would have a mission which one way or another, one of them always seemed to mess it up, but the show had good morals for kids and why Brax liked Casey watching it; besides it kept Casey entertained; except for that afternoon.

Casey could barely concentrate on the television he was too eager for Heath to get home. Casey anxiously swung his legs on the couch while Brax walked back into the living room to put something away in the draw.

"Brax?" Casey whined, turning around to face his brother.

"Yeah, Case?"

"When's Heath coming home?" Casey asked, pouting and kicking his legs on the couch.

Brax smiled. "You asked me just under ten minutes ago."

"It's been so...oo long!" Casey drew out.

Brax ruffled Casey's hair. "Just, be patient. I know you're excited. Heath should be home in about ten more minutes."

"Ohh, I wish he'd hurry up," Casey slumped.

"Hey, why can't you tell me why you wait?" Brax asked, rubbing Casey's shoulder.

"No, I wanna tell everyone," Casey replied.

Brax walked back into the kitchen and saw Cheryl leaning against the sink.

"You alright Mum?"

"Yeah, fine Darryl," Cheryl replied; facing Brax.

She had been feeling a little under the weather at present but would not let on to her boys.

Brax and Cheryl were interrupted by a loud yell from the living room.

"Heath, you're home!" Casey shrieked as he saw his brother enter the front door.

Casey jumped up in seconds and rushed over towards Heath.

"Yeah, looks like it Casey; didn't think my coming home was that exciting," Heath said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Casey grabbed Heath's hand.

"I'm glad you're home, now I can tell my news!"

Casey tried dragging Heath to the couch.

"Eager ain't ya?" Heath joked and sat down.

Casey ran into the kitchen "Brax! Mum!"

Casey gave his Mum a shove.

"Come on. I wanna tell you all now!"

"Never thought I'd see the day my youngest boy was pushing me around."

"Sit, sit," Casey commanded, gently pushing Cheryl to sit.

Brax went to walk out of the room for a split second but it wasn't unnoticed by Casey.

"Brax!" Casey whined. "I wanna tell something. Sit."

Brax smirked. "Okay, okay, I'm sitting," Brax replied, and sat down with his brother and Mum.

All three gave Casey their undivided attention.

"Okay what is the big news?" Brax asked.

Casey ran to his school bag and pulled out his award and school project and held them behind his back.

"Well at school today we had to talk about our projects and I was really nervous and kept making mistakes, the class teased me, I dropped my notes and when the teacher told me to continue I just talked from my head and even made a joke about the spelling!" Casey explained so fast, barely coming up for air.

"Is there a point to this? Heath asked.

Cheryl gave Heath's thigh a quick slap, in which Heath rolled his eyes in response.

"What, he's just droning on," Heath mumbled.

"That's where my big news comes in! This! Look!" Casey beamed and held his award out proudly in front of him.

"'Ey congratulations mate," Brax said and Casey smiled proudly.

Casey grabbed his project and unraveled it.

"Look, I got a sticker too!"

The sticker was a picture of a platypus with the words 'marvelous effort' written over the top.

"That's my baby boy," Cheryl said proudly.

Casey handed his project and award to his Mum and brothers so they could have a closer look.

"Not everyone got an award either! The teacher only handed out one to the students whose projects were her top favourite!" Casey exclaimed, as he bounced around in front of his family; his little body full of bubbling excitement.

Brax read the award. It said: 'To Casey Braxton, for superb effort in the presentation of the Australian assignment.'

Brax smiled proudly up at Casey and passed the award along for Heath to have a look. Brax opened his arms and Casey came bounding into them; jumping onto Brax's lap.

Brax squeezed Casey tight. Casey got himself comfortable sitting on Brax's lap and looked around at his brothers and Mum.

"She said I did really well too," Casey smiled.

"That you did," Brax replied.

"Nice one Case," Heath said, handing him back his award.

"I think this deserves a spot on the fridge," Cheryl announced, taking the award from Casey's hands.

"Ey, the first Braxton to get an award, huh?" Brax said playfully, roughing his arms on Casey's waist.

"Yeah: even if it makes ya a little nerd!" Heath joked, ruffling his hand over Casey's hair hard.

Casey groaned and tried to slap Heath's hand off his head.

Cheryl glanced at Heath.

"What I was joking?" Heath shrugged.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow and took Casey's award into the kitchen to stick on the fridge under a magnet.

"Brax, is it really good how I did? Is Mum proud and you? What about Heath?" Casey asked, longing for the reassurance.

"We all couldn't be more proud of you Case, even Heath; even though he won't admit it," Brax laughed, and grabbed Heath around the neck in a headlock.

"Hey, who said I wouldn't admit it?" Heath protested, trying to shove his brother back.

Casey was squashed inbetween his wrestling brothers, attempting to move about on Brax's lap.

After several moments of mucking around and laughing, Heath pulled away while Brax stopped tackling him.

Brax lifted Casey onto the floor. "Time for your bath now," Brax told Casey.

"Ohh," Casey whined.

Brax stood up. "No, not oh; come on."

Brax ran the bath water for Casey as Casey started taking off his shirt and socks.

"Thank you for all your help with my project," Casey said.

Brax smiled and turned the water off.

"Anytime Case, it was my pleasure; just glad it done you good, getting that award, hey?"

Brax gave a nod towards the bath and Casey climbed in.

"Not too long okay."

Brax winked at his little brother and closed the door. Casey was growing up so fast right before his very eyes, forfilling Brax's life with everything the oldest Braxton could ask for; he would not trade it for the world.


	44. Car Trouble Part 1

**Chapter 44 – Car trouble Part 1**

 **Casey 11 Brax 23, Heath 18 ½**

 **Many thanks to all still reading this story, I appreciate it so much. Thank you for your patience and hopefully you will enjoy this two part chapter.**

Brax rushed out of the bathroom after having a quick shower.

"Why are you in such a rush Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

Before Brax could reply, Casey spoke up.

"Are we still going to the beach later?"

"Um, yeah maybe Case. I'm on my way to pick up my car," Brax explained.

"Oh that's right. Are you sure this is the one?" Cheryl asked.

Brax nodded.

"The photos the bloke showed me are great and I think it'll be perfect, and it's well within my price range," Brax replied.

"Half the luck; when do I get a car?" Heath asked.

"When you get a license Heath, and when you can learn to save up your own money for one," Brax said in a frank tone.

"Well that's a bit harsh," Heath scoffed.

"That's life mate. Alright I'll see you all later!" Brax called; rushing out the door.

"Bye Darryl," Cheryl called.

Casey shot up from the floor and raced to the door.

"Bye Brax; don't forget we're going to the beach later!" Casey screamed; waving madly at his brother.

"Close the door and sit back down Casey," Cheryl instructed.

Casey did as he was told and went back to playing video games on the couch.

"Well I'm off; see ya later Shorty," Heath said, ruffling Casey's hair.

"Now where are you going?" Cheryl asked.

"I ain't sitting around here today bored out of my mind; I'm gonna hunt me some action."

"You keep out of trouble Heath," Cheryl warned.

"Always Mum," Heath replied with a smirk and stepped over Casey's legs, heading towards the door.

Brax shook the hand of the car dealer and signed the necessary paperwork. The dealer handed Brax his keys, and smiling, Brax got into his fancy Black Ute and drove home: _His very own car._

By the time Brax had gotten home, Heath had returned from the town finding it too boring and decided to laze around home instead and play video games with Casey. They heard a deep horn beep outside.

"Hey that must be Brax and the car," Heath exclaimed and shot up from the couch.

Casey was also excited to see his brother's car and leaving the game where it was, followed Heath towards the front yard. Heath and Casey watched Brax drive up the driveway; Casey jumping with excitement.

Brax smiled at his brothers through the window and stopped the car; switching off the engine and getting out.

"You're back, Darryl," Cheryl greeted from the doorway.

"Everything go alright with your car?" Brax nodded.

"Just how I wanted Mum," Brax replied proudly.

"Well at least you don't need to borrow mine now Darryl," Cheryl commented.

Casey was fascinated by the shiny black colour, running his fingers along the side as he walked around the car; standing on tip-toes to look into the car properly.

"Sure is a nice set of wheels, bro!" Heath praised; instantly checking out Brax's Ute.

"He-yeah, keep your eyes off it and don't even think about getting into the driver's seat of this car until you pass your license Heath and then you still need to run it by me," Brax stated.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Come on Brax, it's not like I don't know how to drive. Just because I didn't pass the stupid learner's test first go, doesn't mean I can't drive."

"I don't care Heath; until I see your photo on a license saying you can drive: you are not touching my car," Brax warned.

Heath shook his head.

"Some brother you are," Heath mumbled and went about eying off Brax's fancy car.

"You like it Case?" Brax asked, resting a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's cool," Casey replied.

"Can we see inside and how it works?" Casey asked.

"Sure Case," Brax said with a smile.

Heath huffed.

"That's a surprise he's even letting you look inside: _you_ don't have a _license_ ," Heath said with a grumble.

Cheryl backhanded Heath across the chest.

"That's enough out of you. This is your brother's big moment, have some respect, and if I ever find out you've driven without a license Heath Braxton: you'll remember _exactly_ who your mother is," Cheryl warned.

Heath huffed and grumbled as Cheryl stood telling him off like he was a child and not the adult he was.

Brax unlocked the door using his automatic clicker, to which Casey watched closely at, for whenever they had been in Cheryl's car it was always the old fashioned lock and key: no automatic button.

Brax lifted the bonnet and started up the engine.

"Beautiful, huh?" Brax commented.

"Yes I suppose so Darryl, but I know nothing about cars but to get from A to B," Cheryl replied.

Heath was gazing into the engine while Brax was talking to his brother about the smooth running. Casey was gazing inside the car at the clean cut seats and immaculate dashboard.

"Brax, what do all these buttons do?" Casey called out.

Brax walked towards the driver's door to where Casey was peering in.

"They're all for working the air con, lights, and music dials," Brax explained.

Heath yelled out something barely audible to Brax about the engine, distracting the oldest Braxton for a moment. Casey ran his fingers along the dials and moved his hand across the gearstick; intrigued by the car that had taken his brother's desires.

"Casey don't play with that," Brax said, tapping Casey on the shoulder, having turned back to see Casey touching the gearstick.

Brax flicked off the ignition as Casey watched and pulled the key out.

"That's it; let's go inside before it gets dark."

Brax closed his bonnet and Casey backed out of the car. Brax slammed the door and clicked the door lock.

"It's very nice, Darryl; as long as you're happy," Cheryl stated.

"Thanks Mum."

Heath followed Cheryl inside and Casey followed behind Brax, whilst still staring back at his brother's car; to Casey this just meant his brother had now skipped from 'the best' to 'the most awesome' and he wanted to be more like him than ever.

A few days later, Casey was staying at home with Brax, while Cheryl was at work and Heath was hanging out with mates. Brax had promised to take Casey for a drive in his car to the beach later in the afternoon for a surf, and the youngest Braxton was bursting with excitement.

"Brax, why can't we go now?" Casey begged.

"Because Case, I told Mum I'd do a few things around the house first," Brax replied.

Casey flopped back against the couch with his arms crossed. He was meant to be on school holidays and so far his brothers had been too busy to take him to the beach, or it had been raining so he couldn't go anywhere; he did not want to waste his final week at home; it just wasn't fair that he wasn't allowed to go out by himself yet.

Casey watched as Brax went from room to room and the young boy got thinking: why not check out Brax's car while he waited; just a quick look.

Casey shot up from the couch and grabbed his brother's keys from the cupboard and went out into the front yard. Casey smiled to himself when he clicked the automatic button to unlock the car.

Casey opened the door to the Ute and stepped inside; wiping his very muddy shoes all over the carpet. It had been raining heavily the previous night and so the ground had turned to slush in the driveway.

Casey didn't think anything of the mess he was making in his brother's car, all he could think of was how he was like his big brother: so cool at being able to handle a set of car keys and be in a driver's seat of a car.

Casey rested his hands on the wheel and wearing a big smile shifted the wheel around like he was driving. Loomed with further curiosity and excitement, Casey took the keys without hesitation and slipped them inside the ignition, just as he'd seen Brax do a few days before.

Casey flicked the key and started up the engine. Bouncing in the seat Casey gazed around the car and placed his hand on the gearstick, trying to work out what each of the letters represented.

Casey shifted the gear into the letter 'D' and pressed down the handle beside his seat; using a bit of force to unclick the brake. Casey soon realized he should have left the handles well enough alone when he felt a slight shift in the car, as the driveway had a slight incline. Casey panicked and grabbed the gear, pushing it violently back into the "P' position.

With a sudden jerk the car stopped but not in enough time to tap a piece of broken fence at the end of the driveway.

Casey gasped and quickly twisted off the ignition and ripping the key from the hole Casey jumped out of the car, leaving the brake handle off and rushed to check the back of the car.

Casey's eyes widened when he noticed the black paint had a scratch on it from where he'd accidently hit the fence.

Casey's heart pumped; Brax would be sure to kill him if he found out what he'd done.

Casey thought quick and hard on what he could do to fix this. Casey glanced into the car again to see if he could find something to cover the scratched paint, but found nothing.

He noticed the brake handle was still off and quickly pulled it up to how it was: the least his brother knew the better.

Casey closed the door and clicked the lock; at least that part was done.

Casey rushed towards the house and snuck back inside; Brax was still busy in the far end of the house so Casey crept into his bedroom and rifled through his texters until he came across a black one. Gripping it tight in his hand, Casey darted back outside to Brax's car.

Casey dropped his brother's keys on the ground near the gutter while he knelt down to work on the chipped off paint.

Casey scribbled hard with the texter but the colour was not making any effect to the scratched paint on the car. Casey's heart beat fast for he had no plan B.

Casey let out a heavy sigh and quickly stood up and in doing so his foot kicked the keys that were on the ground, causing them to slip through the holes of the gutter drain.

Casey watched in horror and knelt down to look into the drain. Brax's car keys were now far below the gutter and there was no way Casey could get them back; his little arms just didn't have a hope of getting through the bars to retrieve them.

Casey was ready to cry; could things get any worse? He hadn't meant for any of this to happen and he didn't want his big bother to be mad at him.

Casey's anxiety rose for he knew better than to touch things that didn't belong to him and Brax had raved so much about his car and now Casey felt he had ruined everything; all he wanted was to know what it felt like.

Casey snapped out of his panic when he heard Brax calling for him.

"Case, Casey! Where are you?"

Casey glanced towards the front door, thoughts rushing through his mind on how he was going to keep this secret from his brother.

Brax finally opened the front door and saw Casey at the end of the driveway.

"Oi, Casey, come on. I've been calling you for ten minutes. Come and get some lunch so we can go out!"

Casey felt his stomach churn at the mention of going out; Brax couldn't go anywhere without his keys: the keys that _he_ had lost.

Casey gazed at the glittering of the keys down the drain.

"What's so fascinating about the drain Case; come on!" Brax called.

Casey swallowed the lump in his throat and rushed towards the house.

Casey slipped through the front door past his big brother, avoiding all eye contact. He stiffened when Brax clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

Brax sat in the adjoining chair as Casey sat on the couch. Brax had placed a plate of two sandwiches down in front of his brother and one sandwich down for himself.

Casey grabbed a sandwich and began shoveling it into his mouth, almost as if he was inhaling it.

Brax laughed.

"Slow down Case, at the rate you're going you'll end up with more than indigestion," Brax commented, as he too ate his sandwich.

Casey remained staring at the bread in his hands, feeling suffocated by the thought of his brother next to him.

Brax watched his brother's still, yet rapid behaviour.

"Case you alright? I know you're eager to go out and surf but you got plenty of time to get a proper lunch into you. You got anything on your mind?" Brax asked.

Casey paused for a moment, wondering if he should come clean about what he did and get it over with. Casey rubbed his fingers along his sandwich, making crumbs on the floor as he glanced up towards his brother.

Staring straight into his brother's eyes, Casey answered, "No, nothing."

Brax finished the last of his sandwich and stood up off the armchair.

"Get finished and I'll go start packing the car with our boards and beach gear," Brax stated.

Casey stared, almost choking on his sandwich slice that went down his throat, watching Brax head towards the cupboard where his keys were meant to be; Casey was not ready to be dealing with Brax's reactions, so had to make a diversion.

"Brax?" Casey called out.

Brax turned around in enough time to step away from the cupboard and Casey sighed in relief.

"Um...I was wondering...do we have to go?"

Brax furrowed his brow at Casey's hesitant exclamation.

"What do you mean Case? You've been pestering me to take you for a drive to the beach to surf ever since your holidays started, and just this morning you couldn't keep quiet about it," Brax queried.

Casey avoided Brax's gaze, unable to withhold his nervousness.

"I know, it's just I don't feel like going today. Maybe we can go another day," Casey whispered.

Brax shrugged, feeling somewhat baffled.

"Well okay, if that's what you want, that's fine with me." Brax smiled at Casey and replaced his board against the wall, walking off towards another room.

Casey sighed, thankful that he had bided his time, and Brax would not need to go to his car: that would give him a chance to figure out a new plan to fix all this.

* * *

Casey remained quiet for the rest of the afternoon, watching Brax closely to make sure he didn't take notice of his missing keys and before long Heath had arrived home from hanging with his mates and Cheryl had gotten home from work.

Heath flopped down beside Casey on the couch, staring at his younger brother who seemed to be off in another world.

"Oi: I said earth to Casey!" Heath yelled, waving his hand in front of Casey's face.

"Huh?" Casey replied.

Heath shook his head.

"Pay attention Case," Heath laughed, lightly slapping Casey over the back of the head.

Casey just grumbled and turned away.

"What's up with you?" Heath questioned.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

"Darryl, are you right to fix dinner while I have a quick lie down?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure Mum."

Brax went about keeping himself busy in the kitchen, while Heath who was becoming fed up with Casey's silence, shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed the video control remote to play a game.

A few hours later Cheryl made her way into the living room.

"You alright Mum?" Brax asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Darryl; just tired is all."

Cheryl went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Brax heard Cheryl groan from the living room where he was watching Heath play his game.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"We're low on milk, I was meant to get some on my way home today but I forgot," Cheryl sighed.

"No worries Mum, I'll duck into town and grab some; I'll be home before dinner."

Casey's eyes widened and his ears perked up at his brother's response and as quick as lightning Brax had already made his way over to the cupboard where he kept his keys.

Casey felt sick to his stomach: his face paled, and his body sweated. Brax gave a queried look at the empty space on the table, leaning down to check under the cupboard and around on the floor in case the keys had dropped.

Casey watched from the corner of his eye and shifted nervously in his seat.

"Lost something?" Heath joked.

Brax turned to glare at his middle brother.

"What have you done with them?" Brax yelled.

"Whoa, ease up big fella; I don't know what you're talking about," Heath said quickly.

"Ha, yeah right; my keys Heath! What did you do with them?" Brax yelled, beginning to get frustrated.

Heath frowned and sat up.

"I didn't touch your keys," Heath defended.

"I know you were desperate to drive my car, so is this the way you repay me by hiding my keys or planning on taking it for a joyride when it suits you?" Brax yelled, getting into his brother's face.

Heath stood up and matched his brother's height.

"I didn't touch your damn keys or your damn car!" Heath spat and shoved his older brother's chest.

"Well how else do you explain them missing?"

"I don't know, maybe you've gone nuts and _you've_ lost them!" Heath yelled; feeling highly insulted by now.

"I haven't lost them!"

"Well why don't you ask Case if he saw them instead of having a go at me?" Heath pointed.

"Because Heath, Casey hasn't been badgering me about driving; he just wouldn't touch them."

Hearing Brax defend him made Casey feel even guiltier for what he'd done.

Heath scoffed.

"Fine, you want me to ask? Casey, have you seen my keys?" Brax called out.

Casey was about to slip off the couch to get away from the arguing when Brax had called him. He knew Brax was angry and he felt bad that he was taking it out on Heath when it was his fault, but he was too scared to own up, as an angry Brax frightened him.

Casey swallowed hard and unknowing what came over him, Casey blurted out: "No Brax. I haven't seen them, not since I saw Heath looking at them the other day."

Brax shook his head. Heath had been checking out Brax's keys the day before but had gotten over the fact his brother wouldn't give him a turn and replaced the keys.

"That was the other day; I put them back!" Heath protested.

"Well they're not there where I put them two days ago; it makes sense doesn't it: Casey says you were playing with them then the next day they disappear?" Brax spat.

Cheryl came out of the kitchen, forgetting about her coffee to see the commotion.

"Oi, what's with the arguing?" Cheryl demanded; approached her eldest sons.

"Mum, have you seen this idiot's car keys?" Heath spat, pointing rudely at his older brother.

"Darryl, are they not on the cupboard?"

"That's what I said; he's losing it, and goes blaming me!" Heath spat, to which Cheryl glared sharply.

"Enough of those remarks Heath," Cheryl scolded.

"No Mum, but they were there two mornings ago when I last went out, until some _idiot_ does something with them!" Brax accused.

Heath scoffed, "It's nice to know your family can trust you," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't accuse me without the facts!" Heath yelled.

Casey nervously swallowed and quietly slipped off the couch to get away from his arguing brothers, rubbing his uneasy feeling stomach.

"Is something the matter, Casey?" Cheryl asked, moving away from her bickering sons.

Casey stiffened, holding back the urge to cry.

"Um...I don't feel well," Casey whispered.

"What is it?" Cheryl pushed on; feeling Casey's forehead for a fever.

"It's my...my tummy really hurts," Casey lied.

"Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?"

Casey flicked his eyes up at his enraged brothers and shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know," Casey answered.

"Can I just go to my room?"

"Of course Casey; you go lie down. In fact you do look a bit pale, maybe I should organize a doctor's appointment for you?" Cheryl questioned.

Casey's eyes widened, if he went to the doctor it would be seen that he was perfectly fine and he'd be in even bigger trouble for causing his Mum to take time off work along with the inconvenience of the doctor's time.

It seemed that all his lies where just digging him into a deeper hole he had to claw himself out of.

"No Mum, I don't need a doctor," Casey pleaded.

"Nonsense Casey, I don't want my boy feeling unwell. Besides, a severe flu and gastro bug has been going around lately and I don't want you to get those."

Casey sweated further; how was he going to get out of this?

"Mum, please. I don't want to go and maybe I'll feel better in a little while," Casey bargained.

Cheryl sighed, brushing her hand through Casey's sweaty hair.

"Very well, if you are no better come dinner I am calling the doctor; no buts about it. Get and have some rest."

Cheryl gave Casey a kiss on his forehead and the young boy silently shuffled down the hall.

"Well thanks a lot Heath!"

"For the last time I didn't do anything; get that through your dumb thick head!" Heath shouted back.

Cheryl approached her eldest boys again with a frown.

"Will you two boys stop this arguing or sort it out somewhere else; your brother has just gone to his room feeling sick and I don't want this yelling disturbing him!"

"Casey? Is he alright Mum?" Brax asked.

"He seemed very unsettled and may be coming down with an infection," Cheryl explained in a worried tone.

"I should go check on him," Brax stated.

"No Darryl, you can check on him later. Right now I want you to go and get the milk; you can take my car then we'll sort out this mess with your missing keys later," Cheryl affirmed.

Brax took his Mum's keys and went to walk out, wondering to himself whether Casey's odd behaviour from earlier had something to do with him feeling sick.

Heath huffed, "You're leaving me here? I'm surprised you're not biting my head off for being the one who made Casey upset and sick."

Cheryl frowned at Heath and slapped him sharply on the arm.

"That is enough out of you!"

"What? I'm just sayin'," Heath grumbled and stormed off to his bedroom.

Casey heard a faint slamming of his brother's door and could not hold on any longer, letting tears slip from his eyes; he had made such a mess of _everything_ today and without being able to rely on Brax's help to fix it; like he could do for any problem he had: Casey just did not know what to do.


	45. Car trouble Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy the second part. Many thanks to all my supporters, and 'guests' for your encouraging words.**

 **Chapter 45 - Car Trouble Part 2**

Cheryl went to check on Casey just before dinner.

Hearing footsteps near his door, Casey quickly shut his eyes to pretend he was asleep. Casey heard his mother sigh.

"I'll give it a little longer," Cheryl whispered, to which Casey could only hope she meant about contacting the doctor.

"How is Case?" Brax asked as Cheryl made her way into the kitchen.

"Sleeping," Cheryl replied.

"Are you going to organize a doctor?"

"I don't know Darryl. I don't want to cause a fuss if it's not necessary, maybe all he needs is a good sleep. I'll see what he's like when he wakes up."

During dinner, Heath was still glaring daggers at his older brother, making dinner conversation very awkward for the brothers and their Mum.

Brax cleared away his and his mother's plate.

"Gee don't do me any favours," Heath grumbled.

"Nup, get up and take your own plate out," Brax replied.

"Boys please stop with this bickering; it's giving me a headache."

"Sorry Mum, we'll sort it," Brax stated. "I'm gonna check on Case."

Walking softly into his brother's bedroom, Brax noticed Casey curled up on his bed. Brax approached and placed his hand on Casey's shoulder, causing Casey to flinch.

"Hey, you still asleep Case?" Brax whispered.

Casey didn't answer his brother and so Brax reached down to feel Casey's forehead. Casey felt Brax's rough hand touch him and he pulled away.

"Mum said you were sick; you feeling any better?" Brax asked soothingly.

Casey still refused to answer.

"Casey please answer me; I need to make sure you're okay mate," Brax soothed, rubbing his hand on Casey's back.

Brax sighed, "You know what: you're worrying me Case, I'm gonna go tell Mum to fix up that doctor's appointment."

Casey felt Brax step away from him and he let a few tears fall.

"Don't," Casey choked out; stopping Brax in his tracks.

"Casey if you're sick I'm not taking no for an answer."

Brax heard Casey cry and he gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, hey; it's okay. Come on and sit up for me; you don't need to cry if you're not feeling well; we're all here to help," Brax stated, sitting beside Casey on the bed and helping Casey to sit up.

Casey glanced at his concerned big brother's eyes and just could not let his guilt go on any longer: it was time to tell the truth.

"No, no doctor; I'm not sick," Casey whispered, turning his gaze away, shamefully.

"You don't need to be stubborn this time Champ."

"No, you don't understand," Casey mumbled.

Brax furrowed his brow and watched Casey carefully.

"What do you mean? Come on: talk to me Case. You know you can trust me with your problems, and whatever it is we can fix it," Brax assured.

Casey glanced up at his big brother, seeing visions of this tall, muscular scary guy, not the vision of his loving big brother, and as much as he did not want to disappoint Brax, Casey knew that he already had.

"I'm not sick; well I still don't feel good, but I made it all up because I done something I shouldn't have and didn't know what else to do and I don't want to get in trouble," Casey explained and began crying harder.

Brax sighed and squeezed Casey's shoulder.

"Oh Casey: why? What was it that you did?"

Casey shook his head. "I can't tell you; you'll be mad at me."

"Casey, you know it takes a lot for me to get mad at you, so just tell me."

"It's about your car keys," Casey mumbled.

"What about my car keys Casey? Do you know where they are?" Brax questioned.

Casey nodded and let a few tears fall.

"I took them," Casey whispered.

"What?" Brax stated, shaking his head, instantly feeling guilty how he'd had a go at Heath when his brother had been telling the truth.

"Casey how could you? You sat and watched me chew out Heath for a crime he didn't commit," Brax affirmed.

"I know," Casey sobbed.

"What is worse: you lied when I asked you if you knew anything, not to mention lying to Mum about being sick; she was real worried about you Casey and so was I," Brax lectured.

Brax softened at the sight of his upset brother.

"Look never mind, we'll discuss your lying later. Where are my keys now?" Brax said firmly.

Casey sat silently.

"Casey where are they?"

"It was an accident...I'm sorry Brax."

"What happened?" Brax questioned sternly, not at all liking where this was headed.

Casey sniffled. "I lost them."

Brax pulled his arm away from around Casey's shoulders and stood up from the bed.

"You did what now? Not only did you take my car keys but you lost them? They were my only set of keys, Casey!" Brax yelled.

Casey shifted on the bed. Brax huffed.

"You are going to start explaining everything right now and you are not to skim on any truths, understood; you are in enough trouble!" Brax warned sternly.

Casey nodded silently in response.

"I just wanted to go out and I got bored waiting for you, so I just wanted to see what if felt like to be in a driver's side of a car; like you and Heath."

"Casey, driving is not some game you play, like your video games; it's serious stuff and besides having knowledge you need to be old enough to be in the driver's seat of a car; now get on with the rest of it," Brax pressed, having his arms folded firmly over his chest.

"I was trying to fix something and I..."

"What were you fixing?" Brax interrupted, becoming concerned at what else his brother was lying about.

"I kind of..."

"You kind of what?" Brax demanded.

"I kind of, scratched your car when it slipped backward..."

Brax didn't let Casey finish explaining for he was beginning to get furious now.

"Something like that would have only happened had the car been turned on and in gear; did you put my car in gear?" Brax demanded.

By Casey's quiet demeanor Brax didn't need to wait for an answer.

"Casey, you are a kid; _a kid_! What if something serious had happened?"

Casey felt dejected at Brax calling him a kid again when he was almost a teen.

"But it didn't," Casey whispered.

"Not the point," Brax said sharply.

Casey hid his face in his knees, trying to remain stoic and refrain from crying but he was finding it difficult when Brax was towering over him and penetrating him with his stern gaze.

"I said I tried to fix it," Casey mumbled.

Brax just shook his head.

"You should have not been doing anything!" Brax yelled.

"Sit up properly and look at me," Brax ordered.

Casey moved his legs down so they were hanging over the edge of the bed, but he still avoided looking up at Brax. Brax decided to leave it be for he just wanted to get to the bottom of this story.

"Did you lock my keys in the car?"

Casey shook his head and swallowed.

"I put them on the ground when I was trying to fix the scratch and accidently kicked them down the drain," Casey mumbled.

Brax huffed in frustration.

"Unbelievable Casey!"

"I tried to fix it!" Casey protested quietly.

"This was why I couldn't tell you. I was scared because you'd get mad and yell," Casey mumbled, continuing to stare at the floor.

"So you chose to lie straight to my face instead? Great plan Casey!" Brax yelled.

"I have every right to be mad and yell at you! It was a poor thing that you did: stealing, lying; and what about what you done to Heath huh; you think that's fair?!" Brax scolded.

Casey shook his head and let more tears fall down his cheeks.

"Pardon, I can't hear you?" Brax's deep stern voice made its mark again.

"No Brax," Casey mumbled, becoming consumed with shame and guilt.

"No it's not. What baffles me Casey: you knew you were doing the wrong thing the moment you took my keys, yet you continued to do it anyway and spin some wild story about being sick when you knew you'd be in big trouble. How can I trust you if you lie to me? Trust is a big thing that can't just be made," Brax affirmed.

"You know what: you give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul you out into the living room right now and make you admit all your lies to Mum and Heath?"

Casey gave a shrug.

"Yeah thought so," Brax spat.

"Please don't make me tell Mum and Heath," Casey whispered; it was hard enough being chewed out by Brax, and Casey did not want to be hassled and beaten around by Heath, or yelled at and punished by his Mum.

Brax raised his brow. "That is not your choice. You face up to your actions, regardless of the consequences," Brax said in a short tone.

There was silence in the room for just a brief minute before Casey spoke.

"I'm sorry Brax. I'll tell if you want me too," Casey choked out.

Brax glared at his brother, satisfied that he had finally gotten through to him about owning up to his mistakes, however Brax knew that if Casey did own up to Heath and their Mum, Heath for one would be on both his and Casey's back, likely for weeks, and as for Cheryl, well she didn't react well to her boys lying to her, let alone Casey mucking around with a real car.

Casey got up off the bed and Brax instantly shoved him down.

"Sit down!"

Casey glanced up at Brax, worried at what he was going to do next.

"I'm not going to make you tell Heath and Mum what you did, however that does not mean I'm condoning what you did by covering for you. I just think less drama is best on everyone so with that in mind: _I_ will be the one dealing with you," Brax stated firmly.

Casey quietly nodded. Brax huffed and pointed a stern finger at his little brother; whether Casey could see it properly or not; gazing over the top of his eyes with his head down.

"Stay in your room until I get back and then I will decide how I'm going to punish you," Brax ordered.

"I'm going to check if the keys are still in the drain, and Casey for your sake: hope they haven't washed away," Brax said sternly, making his way towards the door before stopping abruptly and turning back to Casey, pointing his finger again.

"And if they have washed away and I've lost them for good, I can guarantee you are gonna be in _very_ serious trouble," Brax warned and walked out.

Casey cried harder at his brother's threat and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and let the butterflies on his insides go wild through his stomach, awaiting his brother's return if he thought he felt sick before he was ten times worse now.

* * *

Cheryl saw Brax exit Casey's room.

"How is Casey, Darryl?"

"He's fine," Brax said bluntly and went towards the cupboard to grab a torch.

"Does he need to see a doctor?"

After rifling in the cupboard, Brax finally found what he was looking for.

"No Mum, he's fine; he must have just had a stomach upset because he's fine now," Brax explained, lessening his mother's worry.

"Okay then. Well I'm glad it's not serious, because he sure didn't seem right before."

Brax headed towards the front door, torch in hand.

"Where are you off to now, Darryl?"

"Just have to check something," Brax replied.

Brax stormed down to the end of the driveway and shone the light of the torch down the drain and groaned at the amount of sludge that was present. Luckily enough Brax saw a faint glint beneath all the sludge.

"Well at least they're still there, but whether they work is a different matter," Brax mumbled and squatted down to tug at the metal grate.

With much force Brax hoisted the metal grate off, allowing him to gain better access to retrieving his keys. Brax went and grabbed a rake to use to help him pull his keys up.

With much fiddling and numerous attempts of dropping his keys, Brax finally managed to push them up enough for him to reach down and grab.

He got right down alongside the ground, reaching his hand down the drain, and grabbed his keys. Brax grumbled at the sight: they were _covered_ in mud and slime.

Brax wiped them on his pants best he could before replacing the grate. Brax clicked at the buttons, prompting the doors and boot to unlock, however his attempts were unsuccessful.

"Augh, damn it; come on work!" Brax grumbled.

Finally Brax saw the lights flash and heard the click. He opened the door to check all was well inside and gasped at the muddy footprints Casey had left inside his car.

"Casey," he growled.

Brax huffed and slammed the door, walking back into the house.

"Find what you wanted Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

Brax sighed and shoved the keys in his pocket.

"Yeah," Brax replied and took a glance at his younger brother sitting on the couch and sighed.

"Heath?"

Heath turned his head to glare at his older brother.

"What?" he spat.

Brax breathed deeply, knowing this was going to be difficult.

"Heath I'm sorry I had a go at you before for taking my keys when clearly you didn't. I remembered I was talking with Casey outside and I must have dropped them out of my pocket without realizing."

"So you found your keys then Darryl?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yeah Mum," Brax replied; resting his hand over his pocket.

Heath scoffed, "Well it's nice to know you still jumped to conclusions and blamed me; great brother you are."

Brax sighed, "Heath, will you just accept the apology?"

Heath shrugged. "I suppose I can, but what's to say you won't blame me for something again?" Heath spat.

Brax shook his head, feeling frustrated by his brother's reactions: the reactions he knew would happen.

"Augh Heath, will you stop over dramaticizing this; I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I'm not going to plead with you about it. If you don't accept it that's your problem," Brax said frankly and walked off.

* * *

Casey shifted his gaze up towards the door when he heard it open, revealing his brother. Casey had stopped his crying for the time being but was still scared at what more Brax was going to say and do.

Brax pulled out his keys and jingled them in front of Casey.

"You are very lucky. However I did notice the muddy footprints you so carelessly left inside my car and of course the scratch and all I need to point out is that I am _very_ disappointed in you."

Casey swallowed hard and could stop the tears welling up again.

"You lied and manipulated me, you took an item that did not belong to you and you lied by omission."

"What does that mean?" Casey whispered.

"It means that you kept quite when I thought Heath was to blame and although you didn't stand up and say anything it is still classed as lying," Brax explained.

"Your deceitful behaviour today hurt me Casey; I thought I'd raised you better than that."

Brax's home truths crushed Casey; he didn't mean to hurt or disappoint his adored brother.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Casey said with a sob.

Casey felt a dip on the bed as Brax had sat down on the edge next to his brother. Brax placed his hand under Casey's chin, raising Casey's head so he could look directly at him.

"I get that you are sorry, but that doesn't take back what you did."

Casey nodded, allowing tears to slip down his face.

"It's time we talk about your punishment," Brax said firmly, yet with a hint of softness to his tone.

Brax took a deep breath, watching his upset little brother, whose face was still in his hand.

"You are grounded for a week, in which..."

"But it's my last week of school holidays," Casey moaned in a quiet mumble, cutting Brax off mid-sentence and pulling his head out of Brax's hand.

Brax raised his brow. "Tough. I am being very lenient with you, so don't push me," Brax warned.

Casey hung his head, "Yes Brax."

"During your grounding you will help me with jobs around the house, such as gardening, where you will rake leaves, clean up, and pull out the weeds, you will also help fold clothes and tidy the linen press, you can dust the house and you will do any other small job I think needs doing."

Casey wanted to groan; he _hated_ gardening work and dusting: he found it so boring. However he already knew Brax was at his last tether and he didn't want to push his brother further, so he just simply nodded.

"Good, and starting first thing tomorrow you will clean the inside _and_ outside of my car, to make up for the damage and mess you caused," Brax affirmed.

Casey envisioned for a moment washing his brother's car; it was impossible for he wasn't tall enough yet to reach the top.

"I can't clean your car," Casey mumbled.

Brax pulled Casey's chin up to face him and gave him a stern look.

"Excuse me? Cleaning my car _is_ part of your punishment and you _will_ do as you're told unless you want further consequences; is that understood?" Brax questioned, raising his voice.

Casey picked up that Brax didn't understand what he meant and he started to cry heavier from Brax's angry voice.

"I didn't mean it...I can't...the thing," Casey mumbled, waving his hand to gesture what he was talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about Casey?" Brax questioned.

"I can't clean because I can't reach the top of your car," Casey choked out.

Brax sighed and gently rubbed Casey's back.

"Look I'm sorry I had a go; I didn't know what you meant. How about I help lift you up when it's time for that part; deal?"

Casey nodded.

"Brax, I am really sorry. I'll never hurt you again or break your trust. Please forgive me," Casey sobbed.

Brax sighed and stopped rubbing Casey's back.

"Case, you have nothing to be forgiven for," Brax stated, to which Casey gazed his teary eyes up at his big brother.

"But I ruined your car and broke your trust," Casey mumbled.

"You didn't ruin my car; you made a mess and as for trust, we'll see about that. Come and give me a hug," Brax encouraged, pulling Casey against his chest and squeezing his arms tight around Casey's body, allowing Casey to cry into his chest, taking in the warm comfort of his brother's hug.

"Even though I'm still very mad at you I will always be there for you as your big brother and that's my number one priority. Don't you _ever_ feel scared to come and talk to me, even if I get mad; I'm less likely to have a go if you tell me the truth straight up: people get hurt when you tell lies."

Casey nodded, "I love you."

Casey wrapped his arms strongly around Brax's waist and held on.

* * *

The following day, Brax got Casey up early and after breakfast, Brax got a bucket of water and a few sponges.

"Come on Case," Brax instructed.

Casey quietly groaned and slid off the chair in the kitchen.

"Where are you going with all that, Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

"Gonna wash my car with Casey's help," Brax answered.

As Casey followed Brax, Cheryl called out. "How are you feeling today, Casey?"

"I'm better Mum. I'm sorry for worrying you last night," Casey confessed, while Brax gave Casey an approving smile for apologising.

Brax stood by and watched as Casey scrubbed out the inside; getting all the mud off the upholstery.

"All done," Casey announced.

Brax checked over the inside to make sure Casey done the job properly.

"Good, now start on the outside," Brax instructed.

Casey got busy on washing the outsides until he was unable to reach.

"I can't do the rest," Casey informed.

Brax approached his brother.

"Turn around," Brax instructed.

Completely baffled, Casey did as he was told and turned his back towards the Ute. Brax bent down and wrapped his arms around Casey's knees, hoisting Casey up above his shoulder then proceeded to turn his back towards the Ute.

"Get to it and don't drip water all down my back," Brax commanded.

Casey smiled at Brax's approach and slapped the sponge down along the top of the Ute.

Brax grumbled when he felt sudzee water trickle down his back. Casey couldn't hold back a giggle as the water he splashed continued to make its way down his older brother's back; by accident.

"Casey, this isn't fun and games; you're meant to be being punished," Brax scolded.

"I can't help it, it just looks funny when it runs down your back," Casey replied.

Brax groaned. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," Casey responded, squeezing the sponge in order to make the water trickle down Brax's back purposely this time.

Brax moved away from his Ute and shifted his arms so he could hoist his brother further over his shoulder. Casey lost his balance and shrieked when he fell forward over Brax's shoulder; being faced with his brother's back.

"Put me down!" Casey laughed.

"Are you going to stop deliberately wetting me with the sponge, in which I told you not too, and take your punishment seriously?" Brax questioned, sounding stern; covering up any hint of joking he was feeling.

"I wasn't doing it deliberate!" Casey protested and let out a half laugh, half whine.

Brax pulled his brother back over his shoulder and set him on the ground. Casey breathed heavily from being upside down.

Heath heard the laughter from inside and decided to investigate. Upon seeing Casey cleaning Brax's Ute he clapped his hands and laughed.

"How much is Brax paying you for doing that Case?"

"He's not it was a puni..."

"There is nothing wrong with Casey helping me out on his own will; that's what brother's do," Brax interrupted; winking at Casey.

"Well it looks almost ready for me to drive," Heath stated.

"Not this again Heath."

"What you just said so yourself, that's what brother's do, they help each other; so help me by letting me have a spin," Heath pressed.

"Wouldn't that be nice Case; bet you'd like to come along? Say I got a great idea: how about I take it for a test run and Case can be passenger and _you_ can drive it whenever you want," Heath smirked.

Brax shook his head and grabbed the sponge from Casey's hand.

"Not on your life mate," Brax said and quickly dunking the sponge in the water Brax hoisted it at Heath.

Heath quickly turned and the wet sponge hit him square in the back.

"Oi!"

Casey let out a laugh as Brax stood strong, arms crossed, smirking at his middle brother.

"All ya had to do was say no, not assault me with a wet sponge!" Heath defended.

"Sure Heath," Brax laughed.

* * *

As the final week of school holidays and Casey's grounding continued, Casey helped Brax with the gardening: raking leaves and removing rubbish.

Heath laughed, approaching Casey in the yard.

"Not again Case, you should really be asking Brax for money for making ya do chores in your school holidays, either that or the big fella's punished you for something...Hey wait a minute, no kid in their right mind would do this stuff. It all makes sense now, and washing Brax's car too...Ooh Case what did you do?" Heath teased.

Casey avoided Heath's gaze.

"Ha, you are in trouble, I knew it! Come on, tell ya big brother what you did," Heath urged.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

"Uh-uh. If you don't tell me I'll force it out of ya."

Casey glanced up at Heath but remained silent, shoving a pile of leaves into a bag.

"I'll give you a Chinese burn," Heath teased.

"Don't," Casey grumbled.

Heath smirked and took chase. Casey shot up in an instant, kicking over his pile of leaves he'd just raked up. Heath finally grabbed Casey and took a hold of his arm, pretending to begin twisting his hands on the skin.

"Don't!" Casey yelled, but Heath only shook his head.

"Tell me." Heath slowly moved his hands around Casey's arm and in a surge of panic of not wanting to feel the unpleasant burning sensation Casey blurted out his confession.

"It's because I lied and I was the one who took Brax's car keys and I lost them after I put the car in gear and scratched it!" Casey gasped.

Heath briefly smiled at himself, thinking how his threat works every time; until he registered what Casey had confessed.

"You: I copped slack for that!" Heath yelled and pinned Casey down on the ground.

"No! Let me go!" Casey screamed and struggled.

Heath shook his head and gripped one of Casey's arms tight, proceeding to twist back and forth, developing a sting over his brother's arm.

"Ow! Let me go!" Casey screamed.

Brax heard the screaming and came running.

"Hey: what's going on here?!" Brax yelled, pulling Heath away from Casey.

"This little brat got me in a heap of trouble the other night about your stupid keys!" Heath yelled.

Brax stared down at Casey who was furiously rubbing his sore pink-coloured arm.

Brax slapped Heath over the head.

"Get over it. Casey knows he done wrong and it's been dealt with; he doesn't need you making a big deal of it. I'm sorry I took it out on you, but doing that to Case: pull your head in; he's just a kid," Brax asserted.

Heath glanced down at his younger brother pouting and rubbing his arm. It was only seconds later when Heath developed a smirk.

"I can't believe Casey got in the driver seat before me," he joked.

Brax glared at Heath.

"I'm kidding!"

Brax shook his head and pointed at Heath.

"You: get out of here."

Brax turned to Casey with the same finger point.

"And you: still have much more to do, so get to it," Brax ordered.

Heath took off laughing while Casey pulled himself to his feet.

"I want these leaves and garbage bags finished before the day is over, Case," Brax warned.

"I know Brax," Casey mumbled and went back to raking and bagging the leaves.


	46. Bully

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to all the readers, followers and those who have favourited this story. Apologies for late update.**

 **I have just posted a new story entitled 'If Walls Could Talk', which is about Evie, so feel free to check that out. It is 'M' rated though.**

 **Special thanks to my regular reviewers:** **Fanfiction.79** **,** **rachbob , ****Bonnie Sveen Fan , ****Bella Lilac** **,** **fanficforyou** **, and thanks to** **guests , ****mycookiegirl** **,** **DramaComedySoapRealityFan,** **and** **THEcheeseluver12** **, for joining in and supporting my story.**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Bully**

 **Casey 12**

Casey picked himself up from the ground and headed home, pretending to act as normal as possible, despite his throbbing face. Casey felt weak and ashamed at being bullied, and it wasn't like the other guy was much bigger than him either: he was the same build but slightly taller.

Casey was glad his brothers and Mum wouldn't get back until late afternoon and that gave him plenty of time to think up an excuse as to why one side of his face was bruised black and blue and why he had a split lip.

He didn't want his Mum or brothers to find out about the fight he'd had on the way home from school. Casey was contemplating telling them he had to play football for sport and that he was tackled and his face hit the goal post, but he wasn't sure how believable that lie would be.

Casey opened the door to the Braxton house with his head hung and startled with surprise when he heard someone greet him.

"Hey Case," Brax called.

Casey kept his face turned to the door so Brax couldn't see his wounds.

"What are you doing home?" Casey asked.

Brax furrowed his eyebrows at Casey's suspicious behaviour.

"Work had some shifts covered so I didn't need to be there today...Casey is something wrong? What are you hiding?" Brax questioned, walking closer to his brother.

Casey shifted away and turned his head, furthering his distance from his brother.

"Casey?" Brax asked again, this time with slightly more sternness in his voice.

"Go away Brax," Casey mumbled.

This alerted Brax more that Casey was hiding something from him. Brax touched Casey's shoulder but Casey shrugged him off.

"Casey? Casey: look at me," Brax ordered quietly.

"It's nothing okay!" Casey snapped.

Brax had enough of his brother's secret behavior and grabbing Casey's arm tight, he spun him around.

"Oi: when I tell you to look at me you do it, you understand me?!" Brax's worry came out as a yell.

Brax then stared wide-eyed at Casey.

Casey held his head down but he knew Brax had already seen his face.

"Casey!" Brax exclaimed.

"What?" Casey snapped.

Brax held Casey's chin and pulled it up.

"Ow," Casey whined.

"What the hell happened?" Brax demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," Casey mumbled, as Brax continued moving Casey's chin around to get a good look.

"Too bad; I'm not having my little brother coming home sporting a massive bruise over half his face and keeping quiet about it," Brax said sternly, and shoved Casey into the kitchen.

"Sit!" Brax commanded and pushed Casey down on a chair while he left to grab a towel and some ice.

"Here, put this on your cheek; it'll reduce the swelling," Brax commanded in a firm tone.

Casey tried his best to avoid his brother's gaze. Brax grabbed another cloth and gently wet it, returning back to his brother. Brax kneeled down in front of Casey and gently pushed his chin.

"Head up, and take that away for a minute while I clean your lip," Brax instructed.

Casey lifted his head and moved the towel with ice away from his face.

Brax dabbed the cloth on Casey's bloodied lip.

"Ouch! Brax don't, just leave it!" Casey grumbled.

Brax continued to clean the dried blood.

"Ow, it hurts. Don't," Casey whined and pulled away.

"Casey stay still, I'm almost done," Brax took hold of Casey's hand that the ice towel was in and placed it back on his face, carefully observing the extent of Casey's injuries.

"That's definitely gonna leave a shiner for a few days Case. Now you gonna tell me how it happened?" Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Casey grumbled.

His face ached and he felt miserable and the last thing he wanted was the third degree from his brother.

"And I said we are going to talk about it," Brax replied, standing up and crossing his arms in front of his brother.

Casey knew this tone; it meant there was no room for arguing: Brax meant business.

"Casey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way? You can tell me right now how you got that bruise or we can sit here until you do tell me and I can wait all day, you know that."

Casey glanced up at Brax then went back to staring at the floor.

"I've been getting bullied by a kid at school," Casey mumbled.

"Since when, Casey?" Brax demanded.

Casey shrugged, still not looking at his brother.

"A couple of months, but I haven't been beaten this bad before," Casey mumbled.

Brax sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Casey stared up at Brax. "It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter Casey, now why didn't you say any of this before?"

Casey sat silent and fidgeted on his chair.

"Casey?" Brax asked again after a few moments of silence.

"I feel ashamed okay!" Casey snapped, staring up at Brax with disappointment in his eyes.

Brax shocked by Casey's words, kneeled back down to look Casey in the eye.

"Casey, you don't have to feel ashamed over that," Brax explained softly.

"Well I do Brax. You and Heath are so tough and nothing bothers you, but I'm not like that...I'm weak and dumb," Casey mumbled.

Brax rested his hands on Casey's knees.

"Casey you are not weak and you're certainly not dumb. The one who is weak though is this bully who chooses to pick fights with you. Who is it?"

"Just a kid in my class," Casey replied.

"Who?" Brax demanded.

Casey let out a sigh.

"His name's Toby Jenkins."

Brax nodded. "Have you notified the principal or any of the teachers?"

Casey looked up at Brax like he was crazy.

"Brax!" Casey exclaimed and Brax gave him a look.

"You can't be serious? I can't tell on him! I'd get my face bashed in!"

Brax raised his eyebrow.

"What do you think you got now? Casey I'm not having this. Tomorrow I'll go and talk to the principal and tell that this Toby Jenkins has been harassing you."

"No Brax, just stay out of it. I can handle it! You'll only make it worse," Casey pleaded.

"Casey how is coming home with a beating handling it? I'm not letting this go. I don't care how much you protest. Next time it may not just be your face Casey, but broken bones."

Casey let out a sigh and knew Brax was not going to back down.

"Besides I wouldn't be as worried about that, I'd be thinking what Mum's gonna say when she sees you," Brax said.

"Can't I just stay in my room and not tell her I got hurt?"

"Good luck with that Case. You know Mum, she won't have that."

Casey got up off the kitchen chair and slumped down on the couch, feeling miserable.

Heath came back from his work and noticed Casey quietly sitting on the couch and his frustrated older brother pacing around in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Heath asked.

"Casey came home with bruises all over his face; he was beaten by some kid at school," Brax explained.

"What? Who was it? I swear I'll smash his face in! Nobody hurts my little brother and gets away with it!" Heath shouted; anger becoming clear in his voice.

"Heath, ease up. You won't be doing any fighting. I told Casey I'd sort it with his principal..."

"Pfft: principal? Brax, this kid needs his head knocked in for hurting Case!" Heath protested.

"Heath, I don't want you getting involved and into trouble, so stay out of it; understand me?" Brax said firmly.

Heath huffed, but let it go and walked back into the living room to sit next to his younger brother.

"Heard what happened, Case."

Casey glanced up and Heath could see the bruises and marks on his brother's face and the anger rose inside him again, as he clenched his fists.

"You should have told us straight away Casey. I wanna belt that kid; only I get to pick on my little brother," Heath said.

Casey gave a weak smile, "Thanks Heath, but it's not your problem either, just like I told Brax to stay out of it."

"Casey, don't say that. Besides I bet Brax wouldn't allow it, huh?"

Casey shrugged. Casey heard the sound of Cheryl's car in the driveway and quickly stood up.

"You can't avoid her forever mate," Brax announced.

"I just don't want to deal with anymore right now," Casey commented and walked off to his room.

The following day Brax kept his word, despite Casey's protests, and went to see Casey's principal about his brother's bully.

* * *

A few days passed before Casey came in contact with Toby again, while he was walking across the school grounds on his lunch break.

Casey spotted Toby in the distance, leaning up against the wall of the basketball courts and quickly darted his eyes to the ground and turned on his heels to walk away, however Toby had other plans.

Toby had been waiting to have a chat with Casey after he got a warning from the principal about his bullying and to him it just wasn't fair. In his mind Casey had been asking for it.

Casey felt someone run up behind him and he walked faster.

"Yo: Braxton!"

Casey walked faster in an attempt to ignore Toby. Casey felt a hard shove be applied to his back and he stumbled forward.

"I'm talking to you Braxton! Don't ya know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talkin to ya?"

Casey frowned, feeling angry, and turned around to face Toby.

"What is your problem?" Casey snapped.

Casey didn't have any time to react when he felt a painful punch to his jaw, stumbling back.

"Stand up for yourself Braxton, or do you prefer getting ya Mummy or big bro to do it for ya?"

Toby hit Casey again, this time in the stomach. Casey gasped and held his stomach, stumbling backwards.

"I told him not to say anything! Just leave me alone Toby! I did nothing to you!" Casey defended.

Toby laughed and pushed Casey hard on his shoulders, making Casey fall onto the hard ground. Casey struggled to push himself up but was pushed back down and punched hard again.

"I'm gonna show you I don't appreciate dobbers," Toby threatened.

Casey composed himself and grabbed his arms around Toby's leg and yanked it out from under him. Toby stumbled and fell onto the ground, giving Casey an advantage to get on top of him and let his anger go, punching him harshly in the jaw and eye.

The two boys fought violently for several minutes, drawing a crowd, until they were broken up by the teachers supervising the grounds.

Both boys stood in the principal's office; Casey had minor bruising to his face and pain over his stomach, but this time he had gotten the upper hand and Toby looked a mess; sporting a black eye, a cut cheek, a broken nose, and a busted lip.

The principal glared at the boys with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Mr. Jenkins, this is the second time this week you have been warned about fighting and the first on school grounds, resulting in injury; that has been reported."

"It's Casey's fault, see what he did to me!" Toby yelled.

This angered Casey more and hearing the principal say that what Toby had done to him the previous times before hadn't been on record because there were no adult witnesses and his brother talking to the principal had only made things worse.

Casey clenched his fist and angrily turned towards Toby.

"Yeah: my fault? You started beating up on me before I touched you! You deserve everything you got and if that stupid teacher hadn't broken up the fight, I would have killed you!"

Casey's shouts were filled with pain and anger, he didn't even know what he was shouting until the principal interrupted him.

"Casey Braxton! That is enough! Your display of violence is not tolerated in this school. You are in enough trouble as it is, so not one more word!" the principal yelled.

"I will be calling both your parents, and as of today; Mr. Jenkins you are suspended for three weeks and you Casey Braxton are immediately expelled," she said firmly.

Casey stared at his principal in shock and let out a gasp.

"Why do I get expelled when Toby doesn't?" Casey protested; it just wasn't fair.

Casey could see Toby give a slight smirk.

"I beg your pardon; violence to the extent of breaking someone's nose and threatening to kill them will not be tolerated."

"I didn't mean it," Casey protested.

"Please just give me another chance, I won't do it again, and I'll take whatever punishment you give; suspend me, make me clean the school...just please, I can't be kicked out," Casey pleaded.

The principal stood strong on her words, making Casey's pleas unheard off.

"My decision is final Mr. Braxton, now you wait here until I call your mother to come pick you up and from there you will gather your things and leave the school grounds immediately. Mr. Jenkins, I want you to head back to the nurse's office and wait until I call your parents to collect you."

Casey looked over at Toby, who again smirked at the troubled boy before leaving. Casey slumped back into the office chair with a sense of dread, waiting for his mother to arrive, just knowing he would be in a world of trouble.


	47. The talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all readers, reviewers, followers and those who favourited this story. The ongoing support means a lot. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 47 – The talk**

Cheryl walked up to the principal's office of Mangrove River High school. She was unimpressed to begin with at being called away from work to have a meeting with the principal about her youngest son; though whenever one of her sons caused trouble she was never impressed.

When Cheryl set eyes on Casey she gasped at his wounds on his face.

"What happened, Casey, and what is this all about?" Cheryl demanded.

"I got in a fight," Casey mumbled.

"Not with this boy that has been hassling you?" Cheryl queried.

Casey shrugged.

"Your principal said something about coming to pick you up do you know what that's about?" Cheryl questioned, wondering why if her son had been targeted again that maybe she had to take him home from his injuries.

Casey didn't want to tell his Mum the reason, knowing she would soon find out anyway, so he just let out a mumble on his side of the story.

"I just threw a couple of punches Mum."

The principal called Cheryl and Casey into the office, but Cheryl was angry, angry that her son had been hurt by some bully again and nothing had been done.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Braxton. I think you know why you are here, when I spoke to you on the phone I mentioned Casey had gotten into a fight with another student..."

"Casey told me it was that boy that has been at him before. I thought my son Darryl approached you about this boy hurting Casey days ago? Why didn't something get done to stop Casey being hurt again?" Cheryl demanded from the principal.

"Mrs. Braxton, as I explained to both your sons, severe punishment cannot be put in place without a written report of the incident and seeing as there were no witnesses the day Mr. Jenkins attacked Casey, we only have his word against your son's and so a formal warning was issued," the principal explained.

"Well that obviously didn't do anything; look at what he did to my son!" Cheryl shouted.

"Mrs. Braxton, your son was the one that came out of the fight the better of the two."

"How could he have, he's been beaten and the other boy only got a few punches," Cheryl stated, repeating what Casey had told her.

Casey immediately turned his gaze down as the Principal glanced in his direction, for Casey knew his 'few punches' he'd described to his Mum were not exactly how it had turned out.

"It was more than a few punches Mrs. Braxton. When one of the teachers caught the boys fighting Casey had already punched Mr. Jenkin's violently several times, giving him a broken nose, cut cheek, black eye and cut open his lip."

Cheryl turned her angry scowl towards her son.

"What is this?" Cheryl muttered.

Before Cheryl could pass any further comment to her lying son the principal continued.

"It is for this reason that Casey has been expelled from Mangrove River High."

Cheryl turned towards Casey.

"Now look what you did; I can't believe you! What have you got to say for yourself?" Cheryl demanded.

"You told me it was only a few punches; not something that would get you expelled!" Cheryl yelled.

"I was angry at him for bullying me! I couldn't help it!" Casey snapped without meaning to.

"You watch your tone with me!" Cheryl scolded.

"Casey, you always have a choice and even though Mr. Jenkins chose the wrong choice in bullying you, you reacted violently towards another student and that is unacceptable. Mrs. Braxton you should also know what Casey said when he was questioned about the incident before: he said..."

"No, I wanna hear it from him. Casey what did you say?" Cheryl demanded, feeling angrier with her son by the minute.

Casey stared at his feet, not wanting to answer; he felt guilty and ashamed.

"Casey! You will answer me when I ask a question and don't you lie to me like you lied about the punches!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey shifted his feet briefly before answering.

"I called the teacher who broke us apart, stupid and said I would have killed him," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl felt disgusted by her son's actions.

"I don't know where this is all coming from Casey but no son of mine is going to behave in such a manner! I'm as ashamed of you as you should be of yourself!" Cheryl scolded.

Casey stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered.

"Yeah you will be when I get you home; this is not over," Cheryl threatened.

"I'm sorry about all this Mrs. Braxton, but Casey needs to gather his things and leave now."

Cheryl grunted and stood up, grabbing Casey by his arm and pulling him out of the office.

"Mum, please let go of my arm," Casey mumbled, as he felt embarrassed by the stares of the other students in the hallway.

"Even trying to stand up for yourself you make a mess of it all. Now what am I gonna do about your school huh? Did ya ever think about that? There is no school within forty minutes of this place. Don't think you're gonna get away without being punished for this Casey!"

Cheryl did not stop shouting at Casey the entire way home and reaching the house, Cheryl shoved Casey through the door.

"Get inside!"

Heath stared up from the couch and noticed Casey's bruised face.

"Case, what happened? Did that jerk hurt you again? I knew I should have just beaten him one!" Heath exclaimed.

"Be quiet Heath! Casey got himself expelled from school!"

"What, you kidding right? How'd you manage that Case?" Heath exclaimed.

"I got in a fight with Toby and I hit him back," Casey mumbled.

"Whoa: good on ya Case, standing up for yourself!"

"Heath Braxton: enough! Casey's behavior is not acceptable, and don't you encourage him!" Cheryl snapped.

"For the last time Mum, I lost my temper. I'm sorry," Casey said.

"That does not change the fact that you reacted so violently! My own son, and to get expelled! Look at the stress it puts on me now!"

"Mum, come on. Go easy on him, he's pretty busted up too," Heath defended.

"I told you to keep out of this Heath!" Cheryl yelled.

Heath rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen.

Letting his emotions get the better of him, Casey stared at his mother and shouted, "This isn't about you, Mum, and if I'm such a shame for you why did you have me!"

Heath stood frozen after hearing his brother's words and Cheryl glared at her son.

"That's it! Casey Braxton I've had enough of this! First you cause all this trouble with school and now you speak to me like that. Hurt or not: you may think you are too old to feel a good dose of the wooden spoon or my thong across your backside, but believe me you are certainly mistaken. Get here now!" Cheryl yelled.

Casey went bright red with embarrassment over his mother's threat, but Cheryl was determined to teach her son a lesson, and grabbed a thong off the floor.

"Don't you make me come after you!"

"Mum, calm down. I'm sure Casey didn't mean it," Heath defended, having returned to the room.

"Casey, don't be stupid mate."

"Whether he meant it or not, I won't have my boy running around thinking he can get away with this kind of behavior!"

Cheryl came towards Casey who backed away, not wanting to be hit.

Brax had just gotten home and opened the front door to hear Cheryl yelling at Casey and to see Casey darting away.

Without thinking, Casey bumped into his brother.

"Case? Mum stop. What's going on?" Brax asked.

"What's going on Darryl; is that your brother needs to be punished for fighting and getting himself expelled from school!"

"What, Casey!" Brax yelled and spun his younger brother around to face him and that's when Brax noticed Casey's freshly injured face.

"Casey: your face?"

Casey struggled out of Brax's grip, "Leave me alone!"

Casey pushed passed his brother and as Brax attempted to grab Casey's arm and stop him. Casey slipped out and ran down the driveway. Cheryl raced towards the door, thong in hand.

"Don't think I can't finish this when you get back. I won't warn you again Casey: you keep up that attitude and you are really gonna get it!" Cheryl yelled, however Casey had already ran far down the road.

Brax gave his Mum a questioning look as the older women sighed, angrily tossing the thong onto the floor.

"Great now that boy's gone off somewhere and will have me worried," Cheryl exclaimed.

"I'll go find Casey, Mum," Brax commented and walked back out the door.

* * *

Brax walked all around town and finally came to a park they always went to as kids.

"Casey?" Brax demanded, from behind his brother.

Casey glanced around and Brax noticed Casey had been crying.

"Leave me alone Brax!"

"Not happening mate, firstly you don't run off like that! Secondly what is this about you fighting and being expelled? You know better than to act so stupidly," Brax said firmly.

"I already heard it from Mum, I don't need to hear it from you," Casey grumbled.

"Too bad, because you're going to."

"It only happened because you meddled in the fight in the first place. If you hadn't told the principal Toby came after me, he would have left me alone!" Casey protested.

"You believe that?" Brax said sternly.

Casey shrugged and wiped his eyes.

Brax took a seat on the ground next to his brother.

"Casey, not saying anything wouldn't have stopped him, bullies aren't like that."

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I was angry," Casey whispered.

"Well it's not like we can change any of that now. I can't say I'm not disappointed with you Casey and I heard what you said to Mum about not having you; that was an awful thing to say."

"I know okay. Can we please just drop this? I want to be left alone!" Casey complained.

"I'm not done. It's going to be hard trying to find you a new school and you probably won't get in anywhere until next year, but that does not mean you fail your education. I will organize whatever I can and you will study hard to get your work done, even if it means I have to home school you myself. You have too much potential to waste," Brax spoke firmly.

Casey sighed and gave a nod to his brother.

Brax stood up and grabbed Casey's upper arm.

"Let's go home, before Mum gets into a tizz about her youngest lying in a ditch somewhere," Brax commanded.

"I want to stay here for a while."

Brax shook his head.

"No, you come now," Brax commanded and pulled Casey up by the upper arm.

"Brax, you know Mum was ready to hit me before I left, I don't want to go home to that. I'm too old to, you know, be smacked like some little kid," Casey whined.

Brax raised his brow.

"Case, if Mum's adamant on something when your living in her house there's no changing that and as for being a little kid, don't act like one with running off," Brax replied.

Casey groaned and Brax rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Look mate, I'm sure Mum's calmed down by now and if not then I'll talk to her. Though I can't say she won't ground you at least for your part in the fight, and if she doesn't then I will. I don't want you ever fighting like that again Case. You understand me?" Brax said firmly, glancing at his brother in the eye.

Casey slowly nodded. "Yes Brax."

"Good, we got to get home and check that face of yours."

"It's fine, just a bit sore and my stomach hurts too."

"He punched you there?"

"Yeah, until I got him," Casey replied.

Brax grumbled upon knowing his brother's injuries, but was thankful that he would at least be away from this Toby fellow.

The two brothers walked back home in silence, both in their own thoughts.

"You alright, Shorty?" Heath asked as the two brothers entered the house.

Casey gently nodded.

"Casey, go and sit down while I get some supplies to tend to your injuries," Brax instructed.

"Brax, really I'm fine," Casey protested, trying his best to put up a tough front.

Brax ignored his little brother and sternly pointed to the couch.

"Go," he ordered.

Casey did as he was told and took a seat on the couch.

"Where's Mum?" Brax asked.

"She took a couple of drinks and went out," Heath replied.

Brax sighed; every time something big happened Cheryl turned to the alcohol and after having gotten through her addiction when Danny was arrested, Brax was beginning to worry if she'd end up back there again.

Brax took a seat opposite Casey and pulled out a soft cloth to put against his face.

"Seeing as Mum's not here to give you your punishment that leaves me. So you are grounded for one week, only because you had a choice not to fight, not because you were defending yourself, understood?" Brax said firmly.

Casey gasped but then nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry; I won't do it again."

"You're better than some thug Casey, remember that. You can go places."

Brax pulled away from Casey.

"Alright, now let's take a look at this chest," Brax said.

"Its fine," Casey replied.

"Not from where I'm sitting: and besides I'll be the judge of that."

Casey looked away and kept his chest covered.

"Casey, shirt up now," Brax ordered.

When Casey still didn't comply Brax took it upon himself to begin pulling up Casey's tee shirt against the teenager's protests.

"Brax, stop it. I can handle it."

"Casey enough; I'm checking it whether you like it or not," Brax said firmly and with a yank, managed to pull up Casey's shirt, revealing dark purple and red bruising.

"This is pretty nasty Case," Brax exclaimed.

Brax gave a feel around to check for breaks while Casey winced.

"Ow! Brax, do you have to do that?" Casey yelled, pulling away.

"Stay still Case. Do you want to be stuck with some internal injury?"

Casey sat defeated and allowed his brother to manage his wounds.

"You'll have to rest off those ribs for a few days for that bruising to heal."

Casey lied down on the couch, with a pillow to support his tender chest, thinking about everything that had had happened; thinking how fast everything changed. Would his new school be any better? Where would he go?

Brax as always kept his word and got the work for Casey so he could keep up with his education while he was expelled, though as hard as Casey tried, he couldn't help but struggle to understand the work.

It didn't take Brax long to find Casey a new school in the neighboring town, known as Summer Bay. It meant more travel to and from school, but it was the closest that was willing to take Casey on, post his reason for expulsion and Brax was determined to get Casey a good education, if it was the last thing he would do.


	48. Am I Stupid?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you so much to everyone still supporting, following, and reading this story. Thank you:** **Guest** **,** **Fanfiction.79** **,** **DramaComedySoapRealityFan,** **and** **BonnieSveenFan** **for reviewing.**

 **In response to 'Guest'** **: Yes a writer can see how many times a story and each chapter is read, but feedback is always great encouragement on who reads, so thank you for your compliment on my story so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – Am I stupid?**

 **Casey age 13**

Casey settled in well to Summer Bay High, having made a few friends and getting on fine with his teachers, though his schoolwork was something that had continued to decline: his marks were not up to the average standard of his level and his spelling was beyond acceptable.

Casey's teacher, Miles Copeland had been reviewing Casey's work for some time, and found it to be something he had seen many kids struggle with over his years of teaching and decided to approach the principal, Gina Palmer about it.

Casey was sitting awkwardly in Gina's office, next to his Mum, who had been called in for a meeting after school to discuss Casey's work.

Cheryl continued to glare at her son, clearly unimpressed at being called away from work to attend some meeting at the school.

"Ya just can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble can ya? What is it that you've done now Casey? You better not be getting suspended or expelled!" Cheryl scolded in a threatening tone.

Casey kept his eyes on the floor, having had no idea why he had been told to stay behind after school, and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything Mum. I don't know why I'm here," Casey mumbled.

"Well that's a lie if I ever heard one! When this is bloody meeting is done you're gonna get..."

Cheryl was cut off when Gina returned to the office and sat behind her desk.

"Mrs. Braxton, I'm Casey's principal, Gina Palmer. Thank you for coming in to meet me this afternoon."

"Yeah, just get to the point. What has Casey done now?"

Casey swallowed and kept his gaze on the floor, feeling embarrassed.

"No, Mrs. Braxton, Casey hasn't done anything wrong," Gina said quickly, in hopes to clear up any misunderstanding.

Casey glanced up at his principal.

"I called you both here to discuss some of Casey's school work. It has come to my attention that Casey is struggling with work and his marks are dramatically lower than expected for someone of Casey's age and class group. His spelling and writing skills are also well below average," Gina explained and handed Cheryl some of Casey's assignments and tests.

Cheryl stared at the papers in front of her and glared at her son.

"What do you call this sloppy mess?" Cheryl demanded.

Casey gave a quick glance at the paper; he was feeling awfully ashamed and continued to fidget with his hands.

"Oi, I asked you a question!" Cheryl yelled and slapped Casey on his upper arm.

"Mrs. Braxton, please. Now Casey's struggles are not something we haven't seen here before and the teachers and I suspect Casey may have a learning disability."

Casey's ears pricked up and he listened closely to what Gina was saying; part of him wanted to believe that she was right as he always thought he was different when it came to school work.

Casey's thoughts became interrupted with his mother's yell, "My boy ain't dumb!" Cheryl defended.

"I never said that Mrs. Braxton. In fact I believe Casey to be a very smart boy, who has a lot of potential, given the right kind of help and if he would stop disrupting classes..."

"You never mentioned Casey disrupting classes! You can't help yourself can you? Are you trying to get yourself kicked out of this school too?" Cheryl demanded towards Casey.

Casey wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and forget this whole scene; he was so embarrassed.

"Mum!" Casey grumbled; receiving a stare from Cheryl.

"What? You think you're gonna get away with causing trouble at this school too?" Cheryl scolded.

Casey didn't answer and looked down again.

"Mrs. Braxton! This has nothing to do with Casey disrupting classes. I already told you Casey isn't here because he's causing trouble. We are concerned for him. I'd like for Casey to do some tests; with your permission of course..."

"No! No, Casey ain't doing any tests because there is nothing wrong with him! He just needs some good strong discipline to learn to behave and do better with his work and when we finish up here, that's exactly what he's gonna get. You hear that Casey?" Cheryl yelled.

Casey nodded, only half hearing his mother's protests; he was more interested in these tests that his principal wanted to offer.

Casey flinched when Cheryl slapped his upper arm.

"I expect an answer when I ask you a question!"

"I said yes," Casey grumbled.

"These tests are only to find out if Casey has a learning disability, it's to help him and I really think..."

"I don't care what you think. I said I don't want these tests and I don't want you meddling with my boy, making him think he has some condition just because he can't behave! I'll be dealing with him and that's all there is to it. Now are we done? I already missed out on paid work for this," Cheryl commented.

Gina gave a nod and looked sympathetically at Casey. As much as she wanted to help the young teenager, it wasn't up to her to provide that without parental consent.

Cheryl stood up briskly with an irritated look on her face.

"Come on Casey, we've wasted enough time here!" Cheryl shouted.

Casey slowly stood up and glanced at Gina.

"Sorry," Casey mumbled; barely audible.

"Casey: now! Move it!" Cheryl yelled and turned around, scowling at her son.

Cheryl stomped into the house and threw down her bag and keys, as Casey dragged behind.

The whole drive home Cheryl was in Casey's ear about his sloppy work and bad behavior and Casey just took it all in, though he couldn't get his mind off thinking he had a learning disability.

Cheryl shook her head in annoyance.

"I work myself to the bone for you boys and this is how you repay me by causing trouble in school and embarrassing me? You are gonna work your butt off Casey, because I never want to have to have a meeting with that principal of yours again. Is that clear?!" Cheryl yelled.

"What an embararrassment being called to your school for you misbehaviour!" Cheryl spat.

"Fancy thinking you have some learning disability," Cheryl commented as she began walking off.

Casey had finally had enough. He was becoming angry and frustrated; he didn't know what was going on with him. He had teachers saying he had a problem and his Mum telling him he was just misbehaving. All he knew was that he was trying his best and it just wasn't good enough.

"Enough: Mum! It's not that simple!"

Cheryl glared at her son's yelling and was taken aback.

"Don't you dare yell at me!"

Casey stared back down on the floor, with a scowl on his face.

"I wanna do the test," Casey mumbled.

Cheryl scoffed, "No way am I wasting time letting you do that stupid test! You just need to learn to behave and the sooner you accept that, the easier everything will be!"

Casey knew he was getting himself into a never-ending circle, arguing with his mother but this time he wanted to at least try.

"You don't understand! I wanna to the test because I'd like to know if it's true or not!" Casey screamed.

"I am your mother and I know what is best for you! You are not doing those tests and I don't want to hear another word about it!" Cheryl yelled, only angering Casey more.

Casey flipped his hand across a nearby cupboard, causing papers and items to be violently tossed to the floor.

"You don't know what's best! How can you when you're not here and you say you work for us? You work for yourself Mum! Wasting what money you get, getting drunk!" Casey yelled, letting all his built up anger inside become released, spouting off words before he realized what he was saying.

Despite Cheryl's struggles and alcohol binges to cope, Casey did love his Mum.

Cheryl stormed over to Casey and slapped him across the cheek.

"How could my own son, dare speak to me like that?!" Cheryl hollered.

Casey stared up at his Mum with tears in his eyes, as he held his stinging cheek and despite feeling still so frustrated, he kept his temper in check and his mouth shut.

"Get and go to your room! I've had it up to here with your behaviour today and until I decide on what to do with you, I want you out of my sight!" Cheryl yelled.

Feeling hurt, Casey ran out of the living room and down to his bedroom, slamming the door loudly.

Cheryl let out a huff and stormed into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

* * *

When Brax arrived home from his shift at work he noticed the mess on the living room floor.

"Mum? Mum, are you here?" Brax called.

"In the kitchen Darryl," Cheryl replied.

Brax walked straight into the kitchen and saw his Mum with a glass in her hand.

"Mum, what happened? What's with all the mess out there?" Brax questioned, raising his hand to gesture towards the living room.

"Ask your brother," Cheryl commented, leaving Brax confused.

"Who: Casey?" Brax queried.

"He did that when he was yelling at me about what a useless mother I am!"

"Casey wouldn't say that Mum," Brax defended.

"He did Darryl and it all started after I had to go to some meeting at the school over his work and bad behaviour. That boy is out of control!" Cheryl snapped.

"No he's not Mum, he's a teenager," Brax defended.

"Are you questioning me Darryl? I seem to remember raising two other boys already, don't you go telling me what is going on with my son. That seems to be a common occurrence today!" Cheryl yelled, turning her head to look out the window.

Brax gave a sigh, "I'm sorry Mum."

"I won't tolerate any of my boys disrespecting me as much as what Casey did today!"

Brax sighed, this was not like Casey at all, and that's what concerned Brax the most.

"Fine Mum, I'll talk to him," Brax replied.

"I sent him to his room. He had better still be there," Cheryl said, with annoyance in her tone.

Brax shook his head at his mother.

"I said I'll talk to him and if he's not in his room I'll find him and sort it out," Brax reassured.

"Well make sure you do sort him out Darryl. I don't want to see that boy until he can learn to respect his mother."

Brax left the kitchen, rolling his eyes and headed down to Casey's room.

Brax gently knocked on Casey's door and entered straight after, not waiting for a reply. Casey was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, staring at his quilt.

Brax walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Mum says you've been giving her a hard time today; what's up with that? You wanna tell me about it?" Brax questioned, softly yet firmly.

Casey, not bothering to look at his brother, just shrugged.

"It wasn't a suggestion Case. Talk to me," Brax ordered in a firm tone.

"What's this I hear about you struggling in your classes, getting into trouble, and fighting with Mum, huh? What's gotten into you Casey, this isn't like you," Brax said.

Casey just let out a shrug.

"You're not getting bullied again like in the last school are you? Because I can easily fix that," Brax said; beginning to worry something was seriously wrong with his little brother.

Casey shook his head and mumbled a quiet, "No."

Brax shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh; he was getting no-where, it was time to take it up a notch and bring out the brotherly time.

Brax reached his hand under Casey's chin and pushed his head up, so the young teenager was looking at him but was taken aback by the sight.

"Casey what happened?" Brax questioned over the faint red mark on Casey's cheek.

"Mum," Casey mumbled.

"Mum slapped you?"

A few tears slipped down Casey's face.

"Brax I said some things I shouldn't have..."

Brax sighed and gave a nod.

"Look, how about you and I go for a surf, and there we can have a bit of a chat," Brax said sternly.

Casey still didn't say a word, feeling too miserable and confused.

"Come on, I ain't taking no for an answer," Brax said firmly; slapping Casey on the knee.

"It'll be fun, us hanging out and just having some brotherly time," Brax encouraged; this time lightening his tone a little.

Brax stood up and Casey stayed seated on the bed, reluctant to follow.

Brax grabbed Casey's upper arm, not giving him any choice and placing a hand on his back, shoved him gently out the bedroom door.

"Brax, I really don't want to go," Casey mumbled as Brax continued to push him out into the living room.

"Tough. Because you and I are going; now grab your board," Brax ordered.

Casey huffed and did as he was told.

"I'm taking Casey for a surf Mum!" Brax yelled, grabbing his surfboard.

"Do whatever you want with that boy! He's nothing but trouble!" Cheryl yelled out from the kitchen.

Tucking his surfboard tight under his arm, Casey swung open the front door and stormed out.

Brax huffed and followed his brother out quickly.

"Oi, Casey! Casey! Slow down!" Brax yelled, racing up to his younger brother and grabbing his arm.

Casey tried to shrug himself out of Brax's grip, but had no such luck. Brax looked at his brother, seeing the scowl across his face.

"Don't get upset over what Mum said Case, she doesn't mean it."

"Forget it Brax. Mum thinks I'm a nuisance; just a bad person!"

"Casey! That is not true and don't you go thinking that!" Brax scolded.

Casey shook his head and pulled out of Brax's grip, walking off.

* * *

Casey plopped his board onto the sand while he tossed off his school shirt, getting undressed to go into the surf.

Brax finally caught up with him and tossed his board down beside Casey's.

Casey was just about to take his pants off so he was in his boardies when Brax stopped him.

"Wait Case; sit down," Brax asked, gesturing to the sand.

"Don't Brax. I thought we were gonna surf?" Casey asked harshly.

Brax nodded, "And we will but first I want to have a chat, so sit," Brax said firmly, again gesturing for Casey to sit down.

Casey reluctantly did so and Brax followed suit, sitting beside his brother; knees bent to his chest, while Casey sat with his legs stretched out.

"What did you want to talk about?" Casey said, quickly trying to brush off the topic of everything that happened.

"You know what Case; work with me here."

Casey let out a heavy sigh.

"Mum just thinks I'm nothing but trouble," Casey explained.

"What's she supposed to think mate? You getting in trouble with school and not doing your work..."

"I do, do my work, Brax!" Casey yelled, turning his head to glare at his brother.

Brax put his hand up in surrender.

"Alright, settle down. Well what was with this meeting Mum said she went to today at your school?"

Casey kicked the sand with his feet.

"Mrs. Palmer thinks I might have a learning disability," Casey mumbled.

"She one of your teachers?" Brax questioned, raising his brow.

"My principal," Casey replied, looking over at his brother briefly before returning his gaze to the sand in front of him.

"Mum just says that I'm being bad and not doing my work enough and I only need to be punished in order for things to change," Casey mumbled.

"You probably think I'm bad too," Casey added; staring over at Brax, trying to decipher if he had any disappointment in his eyes.

Brax gently shook his head, "Nah, I don't think you're bad Casey and this learning problem; what do you think about it?"

Casey shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," Casey mumbled.

"It does matter Case; if it's bothering you. Do you think you might have one?" Brax asked gently.

"Mrs. Palmer said I'm smart but I struggle with my work. I try my best Brax! Really I do!" Casey defended.

Brax nodded, "And I believe you mate."

"She explained that I probably disrupt the class because I get frustrated in not understanding the work properly," Casey continued.

"Is that true?" Brax questioned.

Casey shrugged, "I guess. I get confused when I try writing things and it makes me angry that I'm stupid and can't do it," Casey explained.

Brax grabbed Casey's upper arm and jerked him slightly.

"Hey, you are not stupid. Why didn't you say any of this before?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you. You always want me to do good in school."

Brax sighed, "Casey, I would never be disappointed in you if you're struggling."

Brax rubbed his hand over Casey's back to reassure him all was okay.

Casey looked over to his brother, "Mrs. Palmer wanted me to do some tests to see if I had a learning disability, but Mum said no and doesn't want me doing any tests, because she doesn't believe I have a problem."

Brax nodded, he could see that Casey wanted to be given a chance to be understood.

"Look, you want me to talk to your principal about you doing these tests?"

Casey's eyes lit up and he slowly nodded at his brother.

"I want to know Brax, but what about Mum, she said no."

"Alright; leave it with me, and don't you worry about Mum; I'll sort that too."

Casey gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Brax," Casey replied.

Thinking the talk was over and everything sorted Casey went to stand up to go for his surf.

"Casey wait, we haven't finished our chat," Brax said firmly.

Casey furrowed his brow at his brother, what more was there to talk about?

"I want to talk to you about how you argued and spoke to Mum."

Casey slumped his body back into the sand and hugged his knees.

"Casey, why did you tell Mum she was a useless mother?" Brax asked sternly.

"Brax, I never said that!" Casey protested and Brax raised his eyebrow in warning to his brother, to keep his protests in check.

"What did you say then?" Brax demanded.

Casey didn't want to answer so just wriggled his toes in the sand.

"Casey: tell me," Brax warned.

Casey sighed; unable to avoid his brother's stern gaze.

"I just said that she didn't know what was best and that she only works for herself and uses the money to get drunk," Casey mumbled.

Brax huffed, "Casey, you know better than to say something so disrespectful like that!" Brax scolded.

"I was..."

Casey's outburst was cut off when Brax continued, "Mum struggles and I know she's gotten her addiction back, but I'll sort that. Although I don't approve of her drinking and spending our money she does the best she can, Casey; she always has and you don't go telling her things like that. You really upset her Case," Brax lectured.

"I was angry!" Casey yelled, glaring at his brother.

Brax gave Casey a firm look and shook his head.

"Don't you even try yelling at me," Brax warned; cutting Casey's temper down immediately.

"Sorry," Casey whispered; face against his knees.

"Well good. This is what's gonna happen: I will sort out things with Mum and your school, but you promise me, _promise me,_ you will try your hardest, and lay off Mum."

Casey nodded.

"I also want you to apologize to her when we get home, and you are gonna clean up the mess you made in the living room; is that understood?" Brax said sternly and Casey nodded.

"I know the situation may not always be ideal Casey, and I understand that being a young teenager is a confusing and frustrating time for you, but she's our Mum and you don't speak to her in that way, or anyone in that way for that matter," Brax lectured.

"I know Brax," Casey groaned, having had enough of Brax's telling off.

"I just lost my temper, can we drop it?"

Brax groaned and grabbed Casey's upper arm.

"I had better not have to warn you about this again Casey, I mean it."

"You won't," Casey grumbled.

Brax let go of Casey's arm and nodded.

"Alright, well we're good here then. Let's go and grab ourselves a surf before it gets too late," Brax said, loosening his tone.

Casey shrugged. "I don't want to go out there."

Brax scowled and yanked his brother up by the arm.

"You're going, talk is over. You got nothing to worry about Casey. I ain't mad with ya and Mum will get over it; now come on," Brax ordered, tossing off his clothes so he was now in his shorts.

Casey sighed and grabbed his board, running down to the water. Casey stopped before he got in.

"Brax; am I really stupid? I mean if I do have this learning disability?"

Brax shook his head.

"Case, we went through this; not in the slightest mate. You're the smartest kid I know, now come on; race ya into the water!" Brax took off running into the water.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Casey yelled, trying not to laugh.

Casey took off after his brother and the two spent about an hour out in the waves before it got dark and they headed home.

Cheryl glared at Casey when her two boys walked back into the house. Heath saw the look and glanced between his Mum and brothers, wondering why you could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Cheryl stormed off into the kitchen and Brax gave Casey a gentle push to encourage him to follow.

Casey walked into the kitchen and stood behind his Mum.

"Mum, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before. I was out of line and it won't happen again," Casey spoke quietly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear Darryl talked some sense into you, because I meant what I said Casey; I won't have my boys treating me like that," Cheryl warned.

Cheryl made her way over to her youngest son and gently touched the cheek she had slapped earlier; trying to make peace with her son.

"I know Mum. Brax said he's gonna sort out things with the school."

"What things? Not those bloody tests I told you you're not doing," Cheryl demanded; pulling away from Casey.

Before Casey could reply, Brax stepped into the kitchen.

"Casey, is gonna do the tests Mum, whether you like it or not; it's for his own good. Casey wants to do them and I think he should," Brax said strongly.

Cheryl shook her head.

"Fine Darryl, but when those tests come back clear, don't come crying to me about how Casey just needed a firm hand."

"I won't Mum," Brax replied and encouraged Casey out of the room with a push.

"Get and have a shower mate and get started on whatever homework you have. I'll go down to the school first thing tomorrow."


	49. Diagnosis and the big move

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all still supporting my story. This is a lot shorter than normal, but hope you all enjoy. Also if anyone's interested to check out my Evie story 'If Walls Could Talk' I'd appreciate that too.**

 **Chapter 49 – Diagnosis and the big move**

Mrs. Palmer called Casey into her office.

"Casey, I think you understand why you're here. Your brother came to speak with me this morning and has given permission to go ahead with the testing to diagnose if you have a learning disability and which one."

Casey gave a nod in response to Gina's explanation.

"Alright, well I'll have everything set up for you in room twenty-three and Mr. Copeland will supervise while you do the test. There is no time frame of completion, just do your best and then we'll have a specialist who analyses the tests, check it over and we'll go from there."

Casey nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Thank you," Casey said quietly.

Gina gave a nod and Casey left to go towards room twenty-three.

After Casey's tests were analyzed Gina notified Casey that he'd need to have another meeting with her to discuss the diagnosis and options and that Cheryl would need to be present.

Casey nodded in understanding and headed home.

When Brax was cleaning up after dinner, he noticed a forlorn look on Casey's face, as his brother sat at the table.

"Hey, what's up?" Brax asked, gently punching Casey's arm.

"Mrs. Palmer has the results of my tests and wants Mum to go in for another meeting, but I don't want it to be like last time," Casey explained.

"Do you want me to come too?" Brax asked in response.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that," Casey responded.

Brax nodded and stood by Casey as he told Cheryl about the meeting.

Cheryl huffed, not being very impressed but went along anyway.

Brax, Casey, and Cheryl sat in Gina's office, waiting for her to return with the educational officer who reviewed Casey's test.

"This is Professor Stilburn and she was the one who went over Casey's tests. This is Casey, and his mother: Mrs. Braxton and his brother, Brax," Gina explained.

"Nice to meet you all. From Casey's tests I can reveal that he is suffering from a condition known as dyslexia. This is quite common and occurs more in boys than in girls. It's not caused by any particular stimulus, nor can it be treated," the professor explained.

"You seriously can't be telling me that all my son's behavior is from some condition?" Cheryl defended.

"Mum," Brax pleaded for Cheryl to keep quiet.

"We can offer some options for helping Casey with his dyslexia and Gina Palmer has offered a position for Casey to get same hands on help with one of the teachers here at school, but in the mean time, you need to encourage him with his homework and help him with anything he might struggle with. It's important to be patient," Professor Stilburn explained.

Brax listened attentively but Cheryl had no interest in believing Casey had this condition.

"Thank you both for all your help with Casey," Brax said as they all left.

When they arrived home, Cheryl was still complaining about Casey being fine and how the professor was some quack.

"You heard the professor Mum; it's the truth," Brax stated.

"What's going on?" Heath piped up, having seen his family walk into the house.

"School thinks ya brother has some mental impairment," Cheryl replied.

"It's not an impairment Mum, it's a learning problem which can be fixed given the right help," Brax affirmed.

"Call it what you will Darryl. I still believe my son doesn't have anything wrong with him," Cheryl said firmly.

"What kind of problem?" Heath asked.

"It's called dyslexia; it means Casey has trouble reading and writing," Brax explained.

"Hey, hard luck Case. Always knew there was something different about ya," Heath said.

Casey shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Heath, what did you say that for?" Brax asked.

"It's bad enough Mum doesn't want to know about it."

"I was trying to cheer him up," Heath defended and got up off the couch to find his little brother.

"Case, hey Case. Shorty: you in there?" Heath called, knocking on Casey's bedroom door.

"What?" Casey grumbled from inside.

"Can I come in?"

Heath heard a grumble from inside and entered Casey's room.

"Hey Shorty, I'm sorry if I hurt ya out there, I was trying to make you feel better," Heath said with the highest sincerity he could muster.

"It's fine Heath. I just, it's a hard thing to take in," Casey explained.

"Yeah, but if anyone can get though this it's you Case," Heath encouraged.

* * *

Over the coming weeks Casey tried his hardest to focus on his work, but with Cheryl breathing down his neck about proving himself, Casey found it hard to concentrate; sitting at the kitchen table, distressed and a mind full of confusion.

Casey flopped his head down on the table over his homework.

"Casey, get up! It's no wonder you can't do good in school. Why can't that fancy professor and your school teacher see you now; blaming everything on some stupid condition; you're just being lazy," Cheryl grunted.

Casey raised his head and glared at his Mum.

"I'm trying my hardest, Mum!" Casey snapped and slamming his hands on the table, got up and stormed off to his room.

When Brax came home later that day he found Casey's school books lying across the kitchen table and no sign of Casey.

"Mum, where's Casey?"

Cheryl shrugged; drink in hand, "Stormed off to his room a while ago."

Brax sighed, "Mum, did you say something to him about his problem again?"

"He doesn't have a problem Darryl."

"You know what Mum, I'm sick of this; you drinking and all this pressure you're putting on Casey! I was going to say it later but I might as well tell you now: Mum I'm moving out."

"You're gonna leave me here with your two brothers?" Cheryl argued.

Brax shook his head, "No Mum, I've found a place in Summer Bay where Casey can come live with me and well, Heath, he can come too, but Mum, you have to stop this: get help," Brax stated.

Cheryl put her glass down on the table and Brax could see tears in her eyes.

"I can't Darryl. You think it's easy having to raise you three boys and work on little money?"

"No Mum, I know it's not and I know growing up Heath and I gave you some strife, but Casey just can't stay around you when you can't stop drinking."

Cheryl nodded, "Fine Darryl, but you look after those boys."

"You know I will Mum and when you've gotten some help you can come visit."

Cheryl nodded and stared at her glass of alcohol on the table as Brax left to find Casey.

"Hey mate; you struggling with your work out there?" Brax asked, having entered Casey's room.

"It's hard Brax. I try and try but I just can't get some of the things."

"I tell you what: I wanna have a chat with you then I'll come see what I can help with," Brax said.

Casey nodded, "What did I do?"

"Nothing mate, I want to tell you that I'm moving out."

Casey's eyes widened.

"What? Brax, you can't, what am I..." Casey gasped.

"Relax, Case, you'll be coming with me. I've found a nice place in Summer Bay, so it'll be closer to your school which will help with your studies."

"Really: what about Mum?" Casey questioned; still processing his brother's news.

"Said she can come visit once she's had some help for her drinking problem," Brax explained.

"Wow, that's great I guess. When do we move?" Casey asked.

"The landlord said I could move in from next Tuesday," Brax explained.

"And Heath?"

"Well, you know Heath, he'll probably come along, but he can stay here if he wants."

Casey smiled at Brax, knowing that this was going to be the start of a new chapter in his life. He's life in the town of Summer Bay.

* * *

Brax, Heath, and Casey were moving their belongings into their new house at thirty-one Saxon Avenue.

"I bags getting the biggest room," Heath stated, pushing himself through the door.

"What: so you can fit all your mess in?" Casey said jokingly.

"Oi, you: if I didn't have my hands full right now, I'd be giving ya what for," Heath replied.

"Can we just hurry up and get this done please?" Brax said; feeling exhausted already.

The three heard a voice next door.

"Look it's our new neighbors. G'day there; need a hand?"

Brax put down one of the boxes he was carrying and looked towards the man approaching him from next door.

"The name's John Palmer and I like to know a bit about my new neighbors, you just never know what's gonna happen."

Brax shook his head and held out his hand.

"Brax; and my two younger brothers who will be living with me are inside," Brax explained.

John nodded, "Well welcome to the Summer Bay community. We are all a big family here."

"Thanks," Brax replied, but couldn't get John's name out of his mind; where had he heard that name before?

"John, I hope you're not pestering the new neighbors," A female voice called.

That's when Brax realized; that name belonged to Casey's principal.

"Oh hello Brax, are you the new neighbor moving here?" Gina asked.

"Brax: Heath won't hurry up and pick his room, so I can't put my stuff down, because he has his junk everywhere!"

Casey came out of the house complaining.

"Hello Casey," Gina greeted.

Casey looked up and noticed his school principal.

"Hi Mrs. Palmer; Brax can you do something?" Casey complained.

"Alright Casey; I'm just meeting the neighbors," Brax replied.

"Huh?" Casey queried.

"We live right next door," John announced.

Casey stared in shock; he would have to be the first kid to ever live next door to the principal!

"Casey, anytime you need any extra help with school, you can come on over," Gina offered.

"Thanks," Brax replied with a wave, as Casey stared dumbfounded.

Brax walked into the house, pushing passed Casey in the doorway to see what was going on.

"Heath, will you hurry up and sort out your mess!" Brax yelled.

Casey shook himself out of his thoughts and followed Brax inside.

"Brax, I'm living next door to the principal of the school I go to, how did you not know that when you chose this place? Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Brax rolled his eyes and kept walking around the house fixing boxes.

"Casey, it's not the end of the world and besides you should be thankful I got you away from Mum always pestering ya."

"Brax, I am, but did it have to be here," Casey whined.

Brax huffed and turned to face his younger brother.

"Casey, enough with the complaining; I don't want to hear it," Brax said firmly, ending the discussion.

Casey huffed in response.

"Heath! Will you hurry up with your boxes!" Brax bellowed.

Brax shook his head and Heath came running out from around a corner.

"Got my room; rest is all yours now Case," Heath said and chased outside to grab the last of his stuff.

"Finally," Casey groaned and made his way to his new room to unpack his things.

Brax flopped down on the couch; it was going to be a long night.


	50. Big brother's advice

**Chapter 50 – Big brother's advice**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those: reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Casey 14, Heath 21 ½, Brax 26, Ruby 14**

* * *

Casey was sitting in his History class when the door opened; revealing Mrs. Palmer and a young girl with long, dark brown hair, and an average build.

"Mrs. Jefferson, this is a new student: Ruby Buckton; she has just moved here," Gina explained.

Mrs. Jefferson nodded, "Are you familiar with the topic of the Australian colony?"

Ruby shrugged, "Yeah I was learning most of that in my last school, but I don't have the textbook."

"I will get you one at the end of the lesson, but in the meantime, you should pick it up quite quickly. Please take a seat; there is a spare spot available next to Casey," Mrs. Jefferson instructed.

Casey gazed up at the girl and his eyes widened.

 _She's so beautiful,_ Casey thought.

"Casey, Casey!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled.

Casey shook himself out of thought as Ruby took a seat next to him.

"I asked if you would be so kind as to offer Miss Buckton your textbook while we go on with our lesson."

Casey felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and passed his textbook into the middle of the desk so Ruby could share.

"Thanks," Ruby whispered, giving Casey a sweet smile.

Casey quickly turned away so he wasn't blushing.

At regular intervals Casey kept glancing over at Ruby, but not saying a word, while Ruby busily wrote down the class notes.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang, Ruby stood up from her seat.

"Thanks again for lending me your textbook," she said to Casey.

"No problem. I'm Casey by the way," Casey introduced, though some would say quite clumsily.

Ruby smirked, "I know."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Casey replied quickly, wanting to forget that had just happened.

Ruby turned back to the desk, as Casey was picking up his school bag.

"Look, do you mind maybe showing me around and helping me find my classes?" Ruby asked.

"Finding friends around here is a bit of a hard task at the moment," Ruby commented; glancing around at all the students walking through the classroom in their designated social groups.

Casey gave a wide smile.

"Sure, I remember it being hard for me when I first started here," Casey reassured the young teen.

"What's your next class? Maybe it's the same as mine; I've got music and I could walk you there; we should go now," Casey said in a hurry; letting his nerves get the better of him and in the moment of quickly standing up, he dropped his books on the floor at Ruby's feet.

Ruby silently smiled, watching Casey hurriedly gather up his books. Speaking to girls was still foreign to Casey and so far he was beginning to have strange sensations about new girl, Ruby.

"My next class is Science, but I have to grab my History textbook," Ruby answered softly and gestured towards the teacher's desk.

"Sorry I forgot. I guess I'll just wait outside," Casey replied, feeling slightly embarrassed as he stood back up.

 _Why were these feelings happening? I've never been so nervous around people before and why am I sweating? I hope I haven't just made Ruby think I'm some weirdo she should avoid like the plague._ Casey couldn't help but wonder.

Casey walked out of the classroom and waited for Ruby to come out.

"Well I got my book. So, my Science room is...number forty-two," Ruby stated, checking out her timetable.

"That's just down the stairs and to the right. My music class is near there, so I'll walk you," Casey suggested, having had a chance to compose himself, however he could feel his heart pounding in his chest just being around her.

When the day ended, Casey walked into the Braxton house and tossed his bag onto the floor before flopping down onto the couch with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Casey," Cheryl greeted, as she made herself a cup of tea.

She was over visiting her boys for the afternoon and since Brax had moved Casey, Heath, and himself out of her home in Mangrove River, Brax had continued to support Cheryl, with the promise she would also help herself.

Staying true to her word, Cheryl had gotten help for her drinking and had since been on the mend, though she was still going to AlcoRecovery, an elite Alcohol rehabilitation group, her drinking habits had improved.

"How was school?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yeah fine Mum," Casey replied, with an unusual tone.

"Oi, what's with you?" Heath asked, giving his little brother a playful punch in the arm.

"Nothing Heath," Casey replied nervously.

Heath smirked.

"Ah, no there's not. I know that face...Casey's got himself a girlfriend!" Heath sung out and laughed.

Casey's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"No I don't; so shut up!" Casey growled.

Heath laughed.

"Yes you do," Heath teased and shook Casey's arm.

"Who is she? Is she really hot?" Heath asked eagerly.

"You ain't getting yourself involved with girls already are you Casey?" Cheryl asked, walking over to the couch.

"You are still far too young," Cheryl pointed out, brushing her hand over Casey's hair.

In her mind Casey was still her baby and she did not want him to grow up and face the world just yet.

"Mum!" Casey protested and shifted away from her touch.

This was _not_ a conversation he wanted to be having after school, and _especially_ not with Heath and his Mum.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Brax asked as he walked through the door.

"Casey's got a girlfriend!" Heath teased and ruffled Casey's hair.

"I do not!" Casey defended, shoving Heath off himself and giving his older brother a scowl.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey and motioned for him to follow him outside.

Casey got up to follow his brother.

"Don't forget the talk Brax!" Heath yelled with a laugh.

"Heath Braxton, mind your business with that kind of talk," Cheryl warned, taking a seat next to her son on the couch.

Heath shrugged.

"What? Just having a little fun," Heath said in his defense.

* * *

Casey stood next to Brax against the porch.

"What was all that about in there?" Brax asked, nodding his head towards Casey.

Casey stood in silence, feeling too embarrassed at the unusual feelings he was having rush inside him.

As much as Casey trusted Brax, he wasn't sure just how he could explain how he felt; in case Brax thought he was somehow weird or abnormal.

Casey had a surge of anxiety ripple through his stomach, and at every thought of Ruby, he was beginning to feel a brief tightness down below; a feeling he had never experienced before either.

Brax nudged his brother.

"'Ey, what's going on; talk to me," Brax encouraged.

"Is what Heath banging on about true; you got a girl?" Casey glanced up at Brax, seeing his older brother's trusting eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, there's this girl that has just starting going to the school and we've talked a bit today and I've helped her find her way around to her classes," Casey explained nervously.

Brax smiled briefly as he watched his brother for the first time talk about a girl.

"The thing is, Brax...I think I like her," Casey spat out.

Brax smirked, "Yeah I kind of got that bit. So this girl, how much do you like her Case?"

Casey shrugged and gave Brax a goofy smile.

"She's really pretty and seems really nice. I just, I don't know...Brax, how do you ask a girl out and how do you even know if she likes you?"

Casey was beginning to feel more comfortable talking about relationship advice with his big brother.

Brax smiled, he hadn't even pictured the day his baby brother would be grown up enough to ask him girl advice.

"Brax, what should I do?" Casey asked, breaking Brax's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, Case, it's always hard figuring out if a girl likes you and sometimes you need to take the risk and just ask her out; take her to the movies or for a drink at the surf club. It's important to get to know her before you feel like going steady. Do you think she likes you? I mean does she smile and seem interested?"

Casey shrugged.

"I think so. How do I approach her to ask her out?" Casey asked with some desperation; really wanting to gain as much advice from his big brother, whose opinion he valued so highly.

Brax sighed, "Well you wait until you've both got a quiet moment together, or you can take her aside to ask her and just ask if she'd like to go for a drink or hangout, whatever," Brax explained.

Casey thought for a moment but still seemed skeptical.

"I know its nerve-wrecking the first time mate."

"I don't want to stuff it up; what if I stumble on my words or can't say it right?"

Brax gave his brother a smile and rubbed his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Case. Why don't you give it a quick shot now?" Brax suggested.

Casey looked confused, furrowing his brow.

"Go on, pretend I'm the girl and you're asking me out. Get some practice in and you know I won't judge you if you mess up, so go on," Brax encouraged, waving his hand towards his brother.

Casey made a bashful smile but glanced up at his brother.

"Um, if you're free did you want to go for a drink?"

Brax nodded, "Not bad, but maybe try not to make it so frank. Try again."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink maybe later or hang out with me?"

Brax nodded in approval again.

"That's better, but try using 'please' and 'like' a bit more," Brax suggested.

Casey shuffled, feeling that the whole exercise was pointless.

"Don't get discouraged; give it one more try."

Casey sighed, "I was wondering if you'd please go for a drink with me or hang out, if you'd like that is?"

Brax nodded and smiled at his brother, but the moment was quickly interrupted.

"I don't know if Brax is ready for you to ask him out like that Case? I sure as hell wouldn't be. What would your new found girlfriend think?" Heath teased.

Casey turned to face Heath, feeling mortified as Heath chuckled out loud.

Brax grunted and shook his head.

"Come 'ere," Brax motioned towards his younger brother.

None the wiser Heath approached his older brother still laughing.

When Heath was close enough, Brax stepped nearer and clipped him across the back of the head.

"Oi: bit uncalled for! What was that for?!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax gestured towards Casey who was sulking with a frustrated scowl on his face.

Heath frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Brax asked.

"I could say the same to you; my brothers secretly talkin'; or should I say lovebirds."

Heath couldn't stop himself laughing out loud, thinking back to Casey asking Brax 'out'.

"Get to the point Heath, before I clip ya round the head again," Brax pushed.

"I came out to tell ya that Mum's staying for dinner and wants to order in Chinese food," Heath said.

Casey shook his head, not wanting to be near Heath after he had just made fun of him over his girl troubles. Casey went to walk off, only to have Brax tug him back.

"We'll just be a minute," Brax said firmly.

Heath shrugged and turned to walk back inside but couldn't resist a final tease.

"Don't get too close big fella; he might try one on ya: mm-wah, haha!"

Heath let out a raucous laugh after making a kissing gesture at his brothers.

Brax scowled, while Casey turned bright red; hating his older brother right now for making fun of him.

"Heath, just get out of here!" Brax ordered, pointing towards the house.

Heath stumbled away laughing his lungs out and clapping.

"See ya lovebirds!"

"Ignore him Casey; he's an idiot. I'll smack him around the head later," Brax stated.

Casey only shook his head angrily.

"Forget it; it's stupid!" he yelled.

"It's not stupid Case. Heath's just probably jealous you got a girl when he don't, heh?" Brax said, giving Casey a playful shove.

Casey kept his angry scowl for some time until Brax's nudging finally took its toll, making the young teen force a smile.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine; trust me she'll appreciate you much more that way."

Casey nodded in agreement.

"One more thing though Casey..."

Casey looked up to face his brother.

"Think smart; don't go rushing into anything, understood?" Brax said firmly.

"Yeah, I won't," Casey replied sheepishly.

Brax smiled: who'd have thought his innocent little brother was about to make a big milestone in his life.

Brax turned to walk into the house as Casey ran his hand over the porch rail nervously; it was now or never to confide in his brother about his weird feelings.

"Um: Brax?" Casey called.

Brax looked back at his brother.

"Something else bothering you Case?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged.

"I...I have this feeling when I think about her..."

Casey stopped and shook his head, facing away from his brother.

Brax rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Like what Case?"

Casey briefly glanced at Brax before turning his head down shamefully.

"It's nothing."

"Case, if it's bothering you: tell me," Brax affirmed.

"It's just...it hurts and feels kind of tight...you know; down there," Casey explained and discreetly pointed downwards as his face flushed.

Brax held back a smirk at what his brother was referring to and slapped his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Casey asked.

Brax shook his head and squeezed Casey's shoulder.

"Nah mate: you're perfectly normal. These things just happen during this time in your life when you like a girl," Brax explained.

Casey smiled at his brother, accepting the reassurance.

"Has it ever happened to you?" Casey wondered.

Brax chuckled and gave a nod.

"Yeah it has and Heath too, but don't ever ask him about his year eight gym class with a girl named Cynthia," Brax said, to which Casey furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Trust me mate: you wouldn't want to know," Brax laughed.

Casey smiled, "Thanks Brax."

"Any time Case. Now come on; can't have Mum and Heath whining about being hungry."

* * *

Over the next few days, Casey and Ruby became a little more acquainted and while Ruby was talking to Casey about the history assignment, Casey took up the courage to use the moment to ask her out.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?" she replied, turning her full attention onto Casey.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, it's not about the Australia centenary of federation is it; because I know nothing about that," Ruby replied, rolling her eyes and giving a laugh.

"No, it's not about our history assignment," Casey replied, feeling a little nervous.

"I wanted to...well I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a smoothie with me after school and maybe be my...you know..."

"Girlfriend?" Ruby finished; flattered by Casey's bashfulness.

Casey nodded and blushed slightly, having had his hand nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby gave a sweet smile, "I'd really love that."

After school Casey and Ruby were on their way to the diner, but Casey realized he didn't have enough money.

"Um, can we stop in at Angelo's for a second? I just have to see my brother and get some money for our drinks," Casey asked.

"Sure, I'd be happy to meet your brother."

Brax noticed Casey walk into Angelo's with a young girl and smiled to himself.

"Hey: Brax?" Casey asked, approaching his brother.

"Hi Casey; whose the lovely lady?" Brax asked, using his charming friendly tone.

"This is my Ruby; my girlfriend," Casey beamed.

Brax smiled proudly at his brother.

"Hi: Mr. Braxton," Ruby greeted.

"Call me Brax. What can I do you for Casey?"

"Um, Ruby and I were gonna go the diner for some smoothies but I kind of don't have enough money..."

Brax raised his eyebrow at his brother, "So you came to ask me for some?"

Casey shrugged and let go of Ruby's hand, following his brother towards the counter.

"Please Brax?"

Brax smiled and took a glance at Ruby.

"She seems real nice Casey, just remember everything I said."

"I will."

Brax nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, handing Casey a twenty-dollar bill.

"Don't be out too late, you still got homework," Brax said sternly.

"I know; I won't. Thanks Brax."

"Enjoy yourself," Brax smiled.

Casey waved goodbye and ran back to Ruby.

"Bye Brax!" Ruby called and received a wave from the oldest Braxton.

"You're brother seems nice. What's it like living with them? Has Brax always been your guardian?" Ruby asked.

"No, we only moved here last year. We used to live in Mangrove River with my Mum," Casey explained.

"You never told me where you moved from," Casey asked, as the two walked into the diner taking a seat.

"My Mum and I moved here from the Northern Coast. We had to move when she got a job offer here."

"That's a big move."

"Yeah, it was hard giving up all my friends, but it also meant we got away from my Dad," Ruby explained.

Casey was about to ask what happened there, when Irene approached them.

"Hello loves; what can I get for ya?"

"Can I please have a banana smoothie and can we get a piece of the lemon cake to share," Casey asked.

"Sure, and for you?" Irene asked Ruby.

"Can I get the strawberry smoothie please?"

"Sure, it won't be long Darls," Irene concluded and walked off behind the counter.

Irene placed down the young teenagers orders.

Casey took a sip of his smoothie.

"So you said about your Dad?" Casey asked.

Ruby shifted in her seat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me. It's just I grew up mostly without a Dad too," Casey said.

"No, it's okay. My Dad well, wasn't really a proper Dad. I was raised by Charlie, my Mum, thinking she was my sister and it wasn't until I turned fourteen that I found out she was actually my Mum and that my Dad raped her and that's how I was conceived."

Casey's eyes widened, he had no idea what to say.

"Um, wow. I'm sorry."

Ruby shook her head and smiled, "Its fine. What about you and your brothers, do you get along?"

Casey nodded.

"Mostly; my second oldest brother, he likes to pick on me, but we have fun and Brax, who you just met, he's like my Dad and makes rules and stuff for me, but he's always looking out for me," Casey explained.

"Sounds like you're very lucky to have them."

"Yeah, I am."

Casey and Ruby finished their drinks and cake and Casey walked Ruby back home.

"I guess I'll see you at school," Casey said.

"Yeah I guess so. Casey, thanks for taking me out this afternoon, I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," Casey said quietly.

The silence between them was awkward at first, as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I should um, go," Casey announced and turned away.

"Casey, wait," Ruby called, placing her hand around his.

Casey turned back and looked at Ruby's hand gripping his wrist.

The two locked eyes again and in a split second leaned in for a kiss.

Casey pulled away; blushing slightly and smiling down at Ruby while licking his lips, feeling the essence of his first kiss.

"See ya Casey," Ruby finished.

Casey fare-welled his girlfriend and left on his way home, feeling giddy and full of emotions he had never felt before.

* * *

Casey walked through the front door and limply flopped himself onto the couch, not even noticing either of his brothers in the kitchen.

"Hey Casey, how did your 'date' go?" Brax asked; Casey however was still lost in thought over the kiss.

"O...kay," Heath commented then realized Casey's look.

"You got one didn't ya?"

Casey was still in a daze.

"He got one, big fella," Heath laughed, slapping Brax's chest.

Brax eyed Heath and approached Casey, slapping his leg.

"Oi! We're talking to you!"

Casey shook out of his thought and looked up to Brax and noticed Heath laughing.

"What? Sorry," Casey mumbled.

"Ha, I knew it!" Heath announced.

"How was your afternoon, Casey?" Brax asked.

Casey stared at his brothers.

"She kissed me; we kissed," Casey whispered and suddenly felt a hard punch in his upper arm, courtesy of Heath.

"Atta' boy, Case!" Heath cheered.

Brax smiled and rubbed Casey's knee.

"I'm pleased for you mate, just take it slow okay. I don't want you getting hurt."

Casey nodded, continuing to wear his goofy smile; surely nothing could go wrong with a girl like Ruby; she was perfect.


	51. Sneak out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Terribly sorry for the delay in update; was writing this chapter from scratch and have not had a lot of time over the last few weeks.**

 **I thank you all for your patience and for those continuing to support my story. I truly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Sneak out**

The three Braxton brothers sat around the dinner table having their night-time meal, and Brax couldn't help but notice the unusual silence between them.

Brax glanced over at Heath who was busy devouring his piece of steak and concluded that the middle brother had taken no notice of Casey's phased out demeanor and reluctance to eat.

Brax had been away at work all afternoon and had not seen Casey since that morning, in which the teenager's mood had shifted significantly.

After watching his youngest brother play with his food for a few minutes more, Brax had finally had enough.

"Alright Case: spit it out. What's got you so quiet tonight? What do you want?" Brax demanded; reading his brother's posture like a book and sensing that Casey wanted something but was tip-toeing around asking.

Brax gave a head nod towards Casey as he'd spoke, making Casey glance across the table and stop picking at his dinner. Casey knew his chances of Brax allowing him to attend the beach party were slim, but he wanted to take the chance.

"Well, it's just...I was wondering if I could take Ruby to this thing on Friday night?" Casey asked.

Brax raised his eyebrow.

"What thing?" Brax enquired sternly; leaving no room for lies.

Casey swallowed.

"It's just a small gathering at the beach," Casey whispered, honestly.

"Uh-huh, a gathering as in a party, or in other words: a beach party?" Brax asked.

Casey looked away and shrugged.

"Can I go?"

Brax frankly shook his head.

"No," the oldest Braxton flat out replied.

Casey shot his head up.

"Why?" he complained.

Heath sat back watching his brothers and smirked.

"Because I said no," Brax stated firmly and got up from the table.

"It's just a small party Brax; everyone of remote importance is going to be there," Casey continued pressing his complaint.

"Everyone but you: I said no," Brax ordered.

"I know these kinds of parties: they are not for you. End of discussion."

Casey huffed, "That's not fair," he argued.

Brax turned to face Casey with a stern glare.

"You want to keep arguing with me Case and you won't be going anywhere with Ruby for a while, because you'll be grounded."

Casey gave a frown and Heath let out a snicker as he watched his authorative and disgruntled brothers.

"Shut up!" Casey spat; turning to face Heath, who just laughed Casey's frustrated remark off.

"Brax please," Casey pleaded; now resting his upper body lazily across the table.

"Let the kid go; he probably just wants some time with his girl to test out the love machine," Heath snickered.

Casey's face flushed and he pulled a look of disguist at his brother.

Before Casey had a chance to reply, Brax interrupted.

"Casey won't be doing anything like that because he's far too young."

Brax now stood over Casey and grabbed his plate.

"Finished?" Brax questioned.

Casey huffed as Brax took his plate away and walked off, not giving any attention to his desperate plea to go to the party.

"Forget it Case, big fella ain't budging on this one," Heath commented.

Casey gazed at Heath with droopy eyes before pulling himself up and making his way to his room, with a heavy sigh.

Brax remained unfazed by Casey's reactions and continued to clean the dishes.

Heath let out a loud laugh once Casey had left; finding it overly amusing of his brother's misfortunes.

Brax turned and glared at Heath.

"Instead of smirking at Casey's situation, why don't you get up and bring your plate over here," Brax barked.

* * *

Casey flopped down on his bed and texted Ruby.

' _Brax won't let me go.'_

It wasn't even moments later when Casey's phone dinged, indicating a new message.

' _We have to go to this party. Who says he has to know? Just sneak out like I'm going to.'_

Casey thought for a moment, considering his options. Casey was well aware Brax didn't appreciate being lied to, but on the other hand he didn't want to disappoint Ruby.

 _What's more important: making Ruby happy and being accepted in the school or keeping with Brax's decision?_

"Maybe I don't have to exactly lie to Brax, maybe I could just stretch the truth a little," Casey whispered; instantly developing a smile on his face.

Casey grabbed his phone and replied back to Ruby.

' _Okay, I'm in. I'll ask Brax if I can take you to the movies or something; he's sure to let me out.'_

Ruby smiled reading her boyfriend's text.

' _I can't wait for Friday! This party is going to be the bomb!'_

When Friday finally came around Casey and Ruby made their way towards Angelo's.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" Ruby asked.

Casey shrugged.

"I hope so. If he believes this it's got to be better than sneaking out and risk getting caught," Casey replied.

"Besides, I haven't mentioned the party since the other night so hopefully Brax will be in a good mood to let me go out."

Casey slipped his hand out of Ruby's.

"I better go in alone so he doesn't get suspicious," Casey suggested.

"Good luck," Ruby said and leaned up to kiss Casey.

Brax looked up from the bar when he noticed Casey approaching.

"Hey Case, how was school?"

"Yeah good," Casey replied and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Um Brax, I've been thinking and I wanted to apologise for arguing with you the other night about the party. You're right: it's probably just a waste of time."

"Hmm, good to hear you have come to your senses about that," Brax replied.

Casey nervously swung on the stool.

"I was kind of wondering if I could at least take Ruby out tonight to the movies? I'd be out of yours and Heath's hair just for a few hours. I just really want to do something nice for her," Casey said.

Brax stared at his brother for a moment.

"Alright," Brax replied casually.

Casey stopped swinging on the stool and looked stunned, "Really?"

"I just said yes," Brax said in a questionable tone.

"What time does the movie start?"

Casey hadn't thought that far ahead; his cover would be blown for sure.

"Um, it starts just after seven," Casey lied.

Brax nodded.

"Alright, make sure you are back home by ten," Brax instructed.

"Can we make it eleven?" Casey bargained.

"Ten, or not at all; you still need your sleep and I'm not having a fourteen year old and his young girlfriend walking the streets that late at night on a Friday. In fact do you need me to give you a lift?"

"No, that's just embarrassing Brax. I can't have my big brother tag along on a date," Casey said mortified.

"It won't be tagging."

"Please Brax we don't need a lift," Casey pressed.

"Okay, well have a good time then."

Casey smiled; his plan had worked.

"Thanks Brax. I better get ready," Casey said hurriedly and stood up from the bar.

Casey rushed out with a wave and ran around the corner to where Ruby was waiting.

"So what'd he say?" Ruby asked.

"You were in there for ages."

Casey sighed. "That was because I had to deter his interrogation; he wanted to give us a lift," Casey explained.

"So that means we can go?" Ruby asked.

Casey nodded.

"Yep, and as far as Brax is concerned we're going to the movies," Casey replied with a wide smile.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ruby shrieked.

Casey stared back through the window of Angelo's and took sight of his brother; pushing down all feeling of guilt that were welling inside him.

It was just a harmless party right? They could go for a few hours and be home before ten. Brax didn't _need_ to know where he was _all_ the time. He was old enough to look after himself and Ruby.

* * *

Casey and Ruby stood on the beach. There was a bonfire and plenty of students from school dancing and drinking sodas.

"We should go dance," Ruby suggested.

The young teens smiled at each other and jogged further down the beach to the center of the party and began bouncing around to the rhythm of the loud music.

A few hours passed and the time had just reached eight-thirty.

"Can I get you a drink?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty after all that dancing," Ruby replied.

Casey jogged off to the esky's and poured Ruby and him-self a lime flavoured soda.

While Casey was pouring the drinks a loud raucous cheering came up from the beach, however the young teenager thought nothing of it and made his way back towards Ruby.

Casey was horrified at the sight he saw when he neared his loving girlfriend: Ruby was being surrounded by three other guys, who Casey guessed to be at least seventeen to nineteen.

Upon closer inspection, Casey noticed that the loud voices he had heard before were now coming down the beach in large groups, carrying caskets of beer. Casey became nervous as he approached Ruby, not knowing how to get her away from the much taller and stronger looking guys.

Ruby shifted away as best she could towards Casey.

"Ruby, come on," Casey suggested.

Ruby scowled back at the three guys.

"Hey: where you going hot stuff? We were just getting acquainted," one of the guys shouted.

Casey not liking the movement on his girl, turned to face the three guys.

"Just leave us alone, we don't want anything to do with you," Casey defended.

The three guys laughed.

"Oh, leave us alone," one mocked.

"Pathetic. You don't go telling us what to do kid," the third guy spoke.

Casey took a sip of his drink and wrapped an arm protectively around Ruby's shoulder as the two walked away.

The leader of the three guys; the one with dark brown hair, a well-tanned glow and rounded muscles jogged up behind Ruby and Casey.

"Don't go hot stuff, we can give you a better time than this loser," he spat.

Casey was beginning to see red at these guy's horrid remarks at _his_ girlfriend.

"Just shut up and leave us alone! Don't speak to her like that!" Casey shouted; finding it inside him to stand up to such a strong, older guy so far out of his league.

"Or else what kid?" the guy snickered.

Ruby ignored them and pushed Casey to keep walking, but the hot-tempered teen's emotions were boiling.

"Casey, leave it," Ruby whispered.

"Come on hot stuff, you don't want to deprive us of a good thing. Come on, open those legs for us and show us a good time," the guy hooted and laughed.

This finally made Casey explode. He threw down his soda cup and released himself from Ruby; quickly turning and forcefully punching the taller guy in the abdomen; knocking the wind right out of him.

The guy stumbled backwards then retaliated; punching Casey in the jaw.

"Casey!" Ruby yelled, as Casey tackled the guy to the ground, using all his anger to fight.

The remaining two guys had jumped in to help their mate and pulled Casey off.

"I told you to shut up about her!" Casey yelled.

"Casey!" Ruby yelled again; being frightened of the danger they were in and seeing Casey getting hurt.

Casey rolled on the sand and groaned, blocking his body from hits.

"Get off him you thugs! Leave him alone!" Ruby screamed.

The rest of the students at the beach turned in the direction of the fight and raced over to get involved.

Ruby took the opportunity to help Casey up and the two managed to sneak away while the two guys were helping their mate nurse his wounds.

"Casey, you're bleeding," Ruby whispered; reaching her hand up to touch Casey's lip.

"Yeah and my abdomen is pretty sore too," Casey groaned.

Ruby gently hugged Casey.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me: standing up for me like that," Ruby whispered.

"But also the dumbest. Casey you could have also been hurt really bad."

Casey shrugged, "I had too. I wasn't going to let them say that about you. You're my girl."

"Hey: where's my hot stuff and that loser boyfriend gone? I ain't finished with him!"

Casey and Ruby heard the yell and shared a look of worry: the two were petrified but hid the emotion well.

"We have to get away from here," Ruby said.

"We're outnumbered Rubes, you saw how they came at you and me. What if they follow us?" Casey said with worry.

"Casey calm down, we have to figure this out."

Casey shook his head. "I think it's time to call Brax; he'll know what to do."

Ruby nodded in agreement as she watched a fight break out with the gangs and students on the beach and the three guys that were after her and Casey were now glancing around; clearly searching for them.

Casey got his mobile phone out and shakily dialed Brax's number.

"Hey, Casey; what's up?" Brax answered cheerfully.

Brax had just sat down to relax after the tiring day at work.

"Um Brax, can you come pick Ruby and me up?" Casey asked; almost in a yell over the noise in the background.

Brax furrowed his brow at hearing the commotion in the background.

"What's all that noise?" Brax questioned.

Casey remained silent as he glanced between Ruby and the fighting on the beach.

"Casey: you there?" Brax called.

"Yeah, Brax please, it's getting ugly down here and I don't know what to do," Casey explained.

Brax sat up straight on the couch upon hearing Casey's scared, quivering voice.

"Case, what's going on?" Brax asked.

"Some guys said some nasty things to Ruby and I got in a fight and now they're after us," Casey explained.

Brax groaned, "Alright. How could you get into something like this Casey at the movies?" Brax questioned.

"Look, just lay low and I'll meet you at the cinema in a jiffy."

Brax was about to hang up when Casey yelled into the phone, "Brax wait!"

"What?"

"Ruby and I...we're not at the movies," Casey whispered.

"Yeah okay, where are you then? Tell me the exact street name you're on from the cinema."

Brax pulled out a pen and paper to write the street address.

"No Brax; we're at the beach...we went to the party," Casey sheepishly explained.

Brax bolted up and dropped his pen.

"You're what now?!" he yelled into the phone.

"Brax, you have to come quick, please!" Casey yelled.

Brax then heard loud shouts becoming nearer and Ruby's panicked shout of 'Hurry Casey, I think they spotted us'.

Casey heard Brax sigh deeply, knowing his brother was highly annoyed.

"Brax, I'm sorry," Casey whispered.

Brax ran his hand over his face.

"Casey, keep low and stay where you are. I'll be there in ten," Brax ordered and hung up the phone.

Brax let out a frustrated gasp and grabbed his keys; storming out of the house to pick his brother and girlfriend up.

"So is he coming?" Ruby asked, as she latched onto Casey.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, but he's real angry."

Ruby sighed and hugged Casey comfortingly.

"I hope my Mum doesn't find out about this, for I'll be as good as dead."

"Yeah tell me about it; Brax's is sure gonna kill me," Casey mumbled.

* * *

Casey and Ruby stood in each other's arms, anxiously waiting for Brax to come and get them; never once taking their eyes of the scenes that were unfolding on the beach of the drunken gate-crashers and three targeting thugs.

"Hey, there they are!" the leader of the thugs that had chatted up Ruby yelled out.

"Casey, they're coming, what do we do?"

Casey glanced around frantically.

"We can't run Ruby, Brax is gonna be here."

The three guys began heading up towards the young couple and closed in.

Brax sped down the streets towards the beach, gripping the steering wheel tight in anger: angry that his brother had lied to him and angry that he could be in danger.

"Now then, let's finish what we started," the oldest guy snickered.

Casey stood protectively in front of Ruby, fearing for his own life when he saw the bulkiest one of the lot flick open a knife.

"Casey, he has a knife; let's just go," Ruby whispered.

Ruby and Casey slowly backed away as the three thugs moved in closer.

"No-one is going anywhere. Get them!" the leader shouted.

Before the thugs had a chance to charge at the young teens, they were all brightened by the shining lights of a car as Brax squealed his Ute to a halt as close as he could get, upon seeing Casey and Ruby from the distance, being preyed upon by the older teens.

Brax jumped out of his Ute and Casey and Ruby stared in relief and amazement; taking them off guard and allowing one of the oldest teens to make a grab for Casey.

Brax took no hesitation and stepped in, shoving the teen hard, away from his baby brother.

"Get the hell off him!" Brax shouted and glared fiercely at the three teens.

"Oi, who the hell are you? We got no beef with you," the brown-haired one spat.

"All we want is a good time with the lady and we were just teaching this loser here a lesson," the teen with the knife spoke.

Brax raised his brow and eyed the knife.

"Well that kid you were messing with is _my_ little brother and his girlfriend, so yes, _I_ have beef with you: because you mess with my little brother, you mess with me!" Brax shouted.

"Casey, Ruby: get to the Ute now!" Brax ordered.

Casey and Ruby stood stunned for a moment, waiting to see Brax's next move.

Brax advanced on the teens and tackled the oldest to the ground and punched him repeatedly.

Casey stared wide eyed and shoved Ruby away towards his brother's Ute. Casey saw the teen with the knife advancing towards Brax.

"Brax, look out!" Casey yelled; stepping forward with the urge to protect his big brother.

"Casey: no!" Ruby yelled and held Casey back.

Brax turned around in enough time to see the teen with the knife and quickly jumped up from the ground and grabbed the teen by the wrist; twisting the knife from his hand and forcefully landed a punch to his jaw.

The remaining teen fled before Brax could get his hands on him and so Brax stood back, satisfied at the sight of two thugs now in the sand, with mouths and noses bleeding, and bruises to their abdomen.

Brax flexed his fist which was split in the fight and with a heavy sigh, stormed back to the Ute, giving Casey and Ruby a hard glare.

Casey sheepishly stared at his brother and noticed his bloodied hand.

"Brax, are you alright?" Casey asked.

Brax just stared hard at the worried teens.

"Get in the car, the both of you: now!" Brax ordered, in a harsh, no nonsense tone.

Casey and Ruby crept into the back seat in silence.

As Brax started up the engine, Casey glanced at his brother.

"Brax, I know you're mad," Casey whispered.

"Hmm, I'm well past mad Casey," Brax replied shortly.

Casey rested back in his seat, not wanting to push his brother and curled his hand around Ruby's.

Brax made his way towards Ruby's house first.

"Um, Brax: could you maybe just drop me off around the corner?" Ruby asked.

Brax glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"Take it your guardian or parent doesn't know you lied and snuck out to this party either?" Brax said harshly; gazing at Casey.

"No," Ruby answered.

Brax didn't answer and just drove on. Ruby leaned over and whispered to Casey, asking whether that meant Brax would do her the favour and Casey shrugged.

When Brax turned the corner of Ruby's street, he pulled over and turned around to face the teens.

"Casey, say your goodbyes; Ruby needs to get out and go home," Brax ordered.

Ruby briefly smiled, "Thank you."

Brax remained unimpressed and so Ruby got out with Casey following.

Casey wrapped his hands around Ruby's lower waist.

"Sorry about tonight," Casey whispered.

"I still had fun with you and I'm thankful your brother didn't tell my Mum."

"He won't; he's good like that, but I still have to deal with him though."

Ruby hugged Casey as they shared the warmth of each other's body.

Brax wound down the window.

"Casey, it does not take that long to say goodbye!" Brax snapped.

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll see you at school. Good luck with..." Ruby stated; indicating towards Brax.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it," Casey replied.

The two kissed but were quickly pulled apart by Brax's angry yell from inside the car.

"Casey: now!"

Casey released Ruby and gave her a brief wave before getting back into the Ute, in the front this time.

Casey wanted to argue back at his brother about not giving him time and being patient, but thought better, for he did not want to give his brother more reason to be angry.

Brax wasted no time in putting his car back into gear, as Casey sat silently, letting the guilt eat away.

* * *

Brax pulled on the handbrake as he parked the Ute in the driveway and Casey un-clicked his seatbelt quickly.

Casey slowly walked towards the door and Brax came up behind him, in a fast pace and shoved him harshly on the back.

"Get inside!"

Casey stumbled inside and glared at Brax, who just slammed the door and had his mind focused elsewhere.

"Sit!" Brax barked; pointing to the couch, before disappearing into the kitchen to attend to his hand.

When Brax returned he had a stern look on his face as he stood in front of Casey.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered; breaking the awkward silence between the two.

Brax huffed loudly and placed his hands on his hips.

"I do not want to hear it Casey! I told you not to go to that party, yet you disobeyed me _and_ deliberately lied to me; for what: just to hang out at some party? What were you thinking Casey?!" Brax yelled.

"You could have gotten Ruby and yourself seriously hurt starting a fight with that gang that gate-crashed!"

"I was trying to protect Ruby!" Casey defended.

Brax sighed in frustration and shifted from his standing spot.

"I get that and that's not what I'm mad about. You should have been smart and left it alone; not go finding trouble, especially when one of them had a knife. What if he'd have stabbed you Casey?" Brax declared.

"I didn't know that Brax!" Casey yelled.

Brax leaned over and placed his hands on the couch on either side of Casey's legs and flicked his brother's face up so he could look him in the eye.

Casey and Brax remained silent for a few moments as Brax kept a good eye focus on that of his little brother; glancing sternly at him.

"I warned you about that party and you blatantly disregarded my words and I _won't_ have that," Brax warned in a deep, stern tone.

Casey shifted nervously under his brother's harsh gaze and body block around him.

"Brax, I really am sorry," Casey apologised.

Brax shifted back up, standing tall.

"You are grounded: two weeks," Brax stated.

Casey's eyes widened. He knew he would be punished for going against his brother, but two weeks wasn't fair.

Casey immediately stood up, retaliating.

"Brax, that's not fair!" Casey yelled.

Brax glared hard at his younger brother.

"You want to talk fair? You lied and snuck off to an unruly party and you say I'm unfair?!"

Casey scowled at his big brother.

"Come on Brax, please? Two weeks? It wasn't even like I did anything illegal; I was just _there._ It's not fair and you know it," Casey argued.

Brax raised his eyebrow, but remained giving Casey a stern look.

"Exactly: you were there and I suggest you accept the consequences, or by all means go right ahead arguing with me and you'll make your way straight to being grounded for three weeks; your choice," Brax affirmed; not budging on his tough demeanor.

Casey huffed, defeated.

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" Casey complained.

Brax shrugged, "Should have done as you were told and believe me, I can find plenty for you to do. In fact you can come to the restaurant after school and after doing your homework, you can help wash the dishes; that should keep you busy."

Casey groaned, knowing there was no way out of this.

"You done?" Brax questioned.

Casey stood silently staring at the floor.

"Go to your room," Brax ordered; pointing towards the hall.

Casey shuffled his way down the hall towards his room.

Heath, who had been watching the whole scene play out between his brothers, snickered at Casey's scolding from the oldest Braxton and stood with his arms folded when Casey had stormed off to his room.

"Don't you think two weeks is a little harsh, big fella? The kid was just having some fun with his girl," Heath defended.

"Casey doesn't need to be sneaking off to raves, and getting into fights."

"Hey, I'm just saying. Weren't you a teenager once?"

"Yes Heath and when I was Casey's age I was run off my feet keeping you and Casey safe from Dad, or did you forget that?" Brax remarked.

Heath shook his head with a frown.

"Course not."

"Well then leave the parenting decisions to me, got it?" Brax snapped.

Heath rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen doorway, away from his disgruntled older brother.

Just like clockwork, as Casey reached his room his phone buzzed.

Shutting his door he pulled out his phone and instantly smiled at seeing a new text from Ruby.

 _'_ _How'd you get on with Brax?'_

 _'_ _After he gave me this huge lecture on lying and sneaking around, he grounded me for two weeks,'_ Casey texted back.

 _'_ _No fun. I'm glad Charlie didn't find out; I'd be grounded till the end of school term. I'm grateful for what your brother did, even if we can't hang out for awhile. I had a great time with you tonight xoxo. See you at school Monday. Goodnight. Love you.'_

Casey's face beamed with a wide smile at the happiness Ruby gave him.

' _Love you too. Goodnight."_ Casey replied.

Casey had never loved anyone before and he couldn't stop the butterflies that swelled inside him every time he was near Ruby.

* * *

Casey walked into Angelo's after school and Brax looked at him from behind the counter.

"Glad to see you came on time," Brax announced.

"Like I had a choice," Casey grumbled.

Brax gestured over to one of the tables in the corner of the restaurant and pulled out a chair.

"Sit down and do your homework and don't stuff around, because when you're done I want you helping with the dishes," Brax said firmly.

"What if I have lots of homework I can't get it finished to help?" Casey smarted.

"You do not have that much homework that it will take you five hours to complete," Brax replied.

"How do you know; you weren't at school to see what the teachers handed out," Casey argued.

Brax raised his eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by his brother's remarks.

"Casey, quit it and stop wasting time. I have a business to run," Brax said sternly.

"I'm not stopping you," Casey grumbled.

"Just sit!" Brax warned.

"You don't have to treat me like a child," Casey spat; sliding into the chair.

"Show me some maturity and I won't treat you like a child," Brax announced, turning to walk away.

"You know this could be classified as being out of the house and I thought I was _grounded?_ "

Brax glared at Casey, "Don't get smart."

Brax firmly tapped the table with his fingers.

"Get to work," he ordered.

Casey opened one of his books and Brax returned with a glass of orange juice.

"I'm not thirsty," Casey answered.

"Just drink it Case," Brax demanded, using a slightly softer tone than before.

After three hours Casey completed all his work and sat back in the chair.

"Why aren't you working Case?" Brax questioned.

"I'm done."

Brax gestured towards the back sink and Casey stood up with a groan.

"This sucks," Casey complained; washing dish after dish and wondering how a restaurant could go through so many dishes when it wasn't even a busy afternoon.

Brax let Casey go to the restaurant every day after school for the first week of his grounding then to Casey's relief, he let Casey off the final week; keeping the teen to his grounding, just without the extra chore of dish cleaning.

Casey flopped lazily on the couch and texted Ruby.

' _I can't wait till we can hang out properly again. I'm so over being grounded and I miss you already xo.'_


	52. Mistakes are made

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for delay in an update, have not had any internet connections for two weeks. Hope you all enjoy and many thanks for continued support.**

 **Also to 'Guest', Kyle is still to come but hope you will be pleased to know I am currently working on a story surrounding Kyle.**

 **Chapter 52 – Mistakes are made**

Over the coming few months, Casey and Ruby spent a lot of time together, becoming closer, and hanging out more together as a couple.

One afternoon, the young teens decided to do something daring and instead of going to their boring Science class, the two skipped out at the beginning of lunch and found themselves down at a beach; watching the waves crash onto the sand from up on one of the sand dunes.

Casey had his arm wrapped around Ruby's shoulder as the brunette teen leaned against Casey's chest. The two could see in the distance the notorious River Boy gang roaring and surfing.

The River Boys were a gang who prided themselves on catching waves and making trouble where trouble found them.

"I wish I could surf as great as them," Casey commented.

"I'm sure you will; you're a great surfer," Ruby complimented; smiling up lovingly at Casey.

"I'm not that good. I'm weak compared to Heath and Brax, but they have all the muscle; I've just got lazy arms," Casey stated.

Ruby snuggled in closer to Casey.

"Well I like you just the way you are. You don't need to have big strong muscles for me," Ruby smiled.

Casey leaned down and softly kissed Ruby on the lips. The young teens gazed into each other's eyes, feeling very much in love and continued to kiss passionately.

Soon Casey and Ruby had lost all focus in anything bar kissing and gently rested their bodies down along the sand.

It didn't take long for Casey and Ruby to start to properly make-out: hugging and kissing affectionately.

The young teens were so engrosssed in each other that they had not noticed the River Boys getting into a heated fight with the lifeguard, Chris Harrington, on the beach.

The commotion had caused a stir, alerting the police who had quickly stepped into the scene to break up the fight.

Once the River Boys had scattered, with Chris yelling out after them: "Let that be a lesson: just you keep away from our beaches!" the police made their way back towards the station.

Charlie and Sergent Watson neared the sand dunes and Charlie heard soft giggling and stopped.

"What's the problem?" Sergent Georgina asked.

"I can hear some young kids. I'm gonna go check it out; make sure they are not causing trouble," Charlie announced.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the station," Georgina said and continued on her way.

Charlie made her way towards where Ruby and Casey were and as she came in sight, the copper was horrified. Casey was gently touching Ruby, with his hand underneath her slightly unbuttoned shirt; revealing just a glimpse of her green and pink mottled bikini-bra, while Ruby had her hand rested upon Casey's thigh.

Casey and Ruby were so focused on kissing and laughing it took a moment to realise anyone had approached, but Charlie hadn't even given them that chance for she had announced her presence as soon as she'd seen the sight in front of her.

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled.

Casey and Ruby startled and both teens scrambled to sit up after being caught.

"Mum, what are you doing here?!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing to button up her shirt.

Casey's face turned red from embarrassment as he smoothed out the creases on his school pants and dusted away the sand.

"I should be asking you that question young lady! What do you think you are you doing?!" Charlie yelled.

"Imagine my shock when I come to find _my_ daughter who _should_ be at school, in a compromising sexual position; you know how I feel about you being with boys!"

"Mum, that's not what we were doing! I'm not some precious little kid anymore and I have a right to date and kiss who-ever I want!" Ruby argued.

"And for your information we have been going out for months!" Ruby yelled.

"Really Ruby; how dare you sneak around behind my back. I thought you had more sense than this?" Charlie admonished.

Ruby huffed and shrugged her shoulders; rubbing Casey's hand with hers.

"You never said your Mum was a cop," Casey grumbled.

Charlie glared down at Casey, "And you are?" Charlie demanded.

Casey startled and glanced up at Charlie feeling nervous under her watchful eye.

"Ah...Casey," Casey mumbled.

Charlie looked firmly down at Casey, clearly unhappy with his answer.

"Casey who?" Charlie demanded.

"Casey Braxton, mam," Casey replied quietly; now gazing away.

Ruby glared at Charlie and could sense her boyfriend's nerves.

"How old are you Casey?" Charlie asked.

"Mum, stop questioning him!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby you stay out of this!" Charlie ordered.

"Fourteen, Sergeant," Casey mumbled; feeling highly intimidated.

"Casey, do you think it appropriate for a child of your age to be with my daughter?"

Casey shrugged.

"Mum, don't speak to Casey like that!" Ruby yelled.

Charlie gave Ruby a stern glare and with her arms folded firmy across her chest, continued her lecture to Casey.

"Casey, have you no respect that you go around taking advantage of my daughter?" Charlie accused.

"No...I..." Casey stuttered; he honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm disgusted by both of your behaviours. Ruby, get up and go home now! Casey Braxton, get up and come with me!" Charlie ordered.

Casey felt terrified; worried he was going to be arrested, having never dealt with the police before.

"Mum, you can't do this! I'm not going to let you treat Casey and me like this!" Ruby yelled, standing up to challenge her mother.

"Ruby Buckton, you get yourself home this instant. We'll finish talking when I get home and you can bet on your life you are going to be grounded young lady. Now go!" Charlie yelled.

Ruby huffed, "Unbelievable! I'll see you around Casey," Ruby said and stormed off.

Casey had since stood up and froze when he felt Charlie grab his arm.

"I'm taking you home. What is your address?" Charlie asked sternly.

"Thirty-one Saxon Avenue," Casey mumbled.

"Right, come on, I've got other business to get to."

Charlie took Casey towards the Braxton home, holding his arm the entire way.

"Is your mother or father home?" Charlie asked, as the two walked up the path.

"I live with my older brothers, my Mum lives in Mangrove River," Casey whispered.

"Is one of your brothers home then?"

"My oldest brother Brax is," Casey replied.

"Brax? That's his name?" Charlie questioned, wondering how someone could be called Brax Braxton.

"No, his real name is Darryl," Casey explained.

Charlie knocked loudly on the Braxton's door. Casey shifted his feet, not looking up for a second, worried what Brax was going to say about him being brought home by a cop.

Brax finally answered the door.

"Is this him?"

Casey silently nodded, "Yes."

Brax raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"Casey what is going on? Are you alright?" Brax questioned.

Casey stared at his feet.

"Hello, Darryl Braxton. I'm Sergeant Charlie Buckton."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Brax asked again.

Charlie gave an unimpressed look.

"I caught your brother down at the beach, taking advantage of my daughter," Charlie explained.

Brax glared at Casey, "Advantage how?" Brax asked.

"He was making out with her and touching her up inappropriately. She is only fourteen; still a child and so is your brother," Charlie lectured in a stern tone.

Brax groaned.

"Far be it for me to give disrespect here Sarge, but they're teenagers," Brax said, attempting to defend his brother's actions.

Charlie was not impressed.

"Mr. Braxton, you may think that someone of Casey's age is okay to run wild, but I will not tolerate my daughter being involved in the troubles of your brother and her being taken advantage of! I have strong belief that Casey here was responsible for my daughter skipping out of school today," Charlie lectured.

Casey was feeling angry at being accused of taking advantage of Ruby and he snapped.

"I wasn't and I didn't take advantage of her!"

Charlie's eyes widened, "That was not how I saw it and I will not be spoken to in that manner Casey Braxton."

Casey was about to protest again but Brax saw the signs and stopped it before more trouble evolved.

"Casey, get inside!" Brax ordered, and glared at his brother.

Casey gave Brax an angered look.

"Brax, you can't be seriously taking her side! It wasn't like..."

"Now!" Brax yelled, and grabbed Casey's arm dragging him through the door.

Casey let out a loud huff.

Charlie stared at Brax. "Mr. Braxton, keep your brother in line and keep him away from my daughter!" Charlie warned and turned to walk down the path.

"Nice meeting you too Serge," Brax said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Brax slammed the door shut and glared at Casey.

"Casey, what the hell were you doing, getting it off with a girl whose mother's a cop? I don't care who she is but you just don't go taking advantage of her mate!" Brax said sternly.

"I didn't take advantage of her Brax! We were just kissing!" Casey yelled.

"That's beside the point. Don't do it again Casey! Besides I thought you had a girlfriend, Ruby? How do you think she'd feel about you stringing her along?" Brax accused.

Casey gasped, "That was Ruby!"

Brax stared at Casey. "You're telling me that your girlfriend is the daughter of that cop that just came on our doorstep?" Brax questioned.

"I didn't know," Casey shrugged.

Brax sighed and rubbed his hand over his hair.

"Casey, of all the girls to fall for you fall for one with a copper as a Mum," Brax shook his head.

"I'm not gonna break up with her," Casey replied strongly.

"I'm not asking you to mate. I know how much you liked her just don't go getting on that copper's bad side alright? Just be careful on where you hang out with her and this kissing, and making out. Just lay off. I know that can easily lead to more serious actions and I warned you that you are too young for that," Brax said firmly.

"You're still letting me hang out with her?"

"I'm not coming between teenage relationships: that's messy enough," Brax stated.

"Thanks for sticking by me Brax and not telling Ruby's Mum about that party we went to."

"You're my little brother Case, that's what I do, and as for the party: that was months ago; no use bringing up the past," Brax said with a nod.

"However there is still the issue of you skipping out on school today," Brax warned.

Casey sighed.

"We just done it this one time. It won't happen again, I promise," Casey pleaded.

Brax raised his eyebrow.

"I should hope not, because you know how I feel about you getting a good education Case and if you do then you can forget about any social life for the rest of the school year because I'll be making you do nothing but school work; even if the work isn't related to your classes, I'll make you study it and write summaries: got me?"

Casey's eyes widened at his brother's threat.

"Brax, you're not serious?"

"Since when am I not serious, Case; don't push your luck. Be thankful I'm letting you off with a warning this time because it was your first time and only a few hours," Brax affirmed.

Casey nodded and watched Brax leave towards his bedroom.

* * *

Two weeks later, just before Brax was ready to leave for work, Casey approached him.

"Brax, would it be okay if I invited Ruby over today to spend some time with her?"

"Yeah I guess, but no leaving the house. I don't want to be dealing with that copper again because she catches you two together. Heath should be here anyway and if he makes comment, you let me know and I'll deal with him. I got to go; I'll see you later tonight."

"Thanks Brax. Bye."

As Brax left, Casey quickly sent Ruby a text asking her over. Despite Charlie's stern warning to stay apart, Casey and Ruby continued to sneak around and hang out together.

Casey rushed to tidy up some mess around the house; clearing away dirty clothes and rubbish.

"What's the rush Case?" Heath asked, grabbing himself some breakfast.

"Ruby's coming over and I want this place to look half decent. Heath, please don't make more mess!" Casey complained as Heath crumbed his toast on the floor.

"Relax Case," Heath replied in his usual casual tone.

There was a knock at the door and Casey quickly went to answer.

"Hi Ruby," Casey greeted.

"Hi: Casey's girlfriend! Let her in Casey and stop gawking!" Heath yelled.

Casey felt his cheeks blush with embarrassment and Ruby just chuckled, walking into the house.

"Hi Heath, I see you haven't changed," Ruby implied sarcastically.

"Nup, ain't no need to; I'm loved just the way I am," Heath said proudly.

"That's what he says to himself in the mirror," Casey whispered.

"Oi, what was that Shorty? I can easily fill your girlfriend in on some of your finest moments," Heath joked.

Casey stared at his brother, giving a 'don't-you-dare' look.

"But I won't, because I have my brother's best interests at heart," Heath mentioned.

Casey rolled his eyes, hoping Heath would go away and leave him and Ruby in peace.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Casey asked.

Ruby nodded, holding on to Casey's hand.

The two sat down on the couch watching a comedy movie while Heath had since ventured back to his bedroom.

Ruby was snuggled up against Casey's chest; her hand resting flat against his heart. Casey couldn't believe just how lucky he was, even if they were sneaking around.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I'm going out for a bit to grab a surf," Heath announced, having come out wearing only his boardies.

Casey gave his brother a wave.

"Bye Heath," Ruby called.

Heath smirked at the two.

"Behave yourself, kiddies," Heath said, then grabbed his board and closed the front door.

Ruby and Casey kissed each other passionately.

"Finally some quiet time," Casey mentioned.

"I've been thinking, I really like you a lot Casey," Ruby whispered, kissing Casey passionately in between.

"I'm glad you like me. I really like you too Rubes."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could move our relationship to the next level; I mean I think I'm ready," Ruby suggested.

Casey stared at Ruby, knowing exactly what Ruby was thinking and like any young teenager he was curious too; nervous but curious and they had recently been taught about sexual health in health class so they knew what to do and where things should go.

Brax's warning words suddenly popped into Casey's head. ' _You are too young for any kind of serious sexual situations.'_ Casey brushed off his big brother's words; yet again not listening when it really mattered.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Casey suggested; feeling certain he wanted this too.

* * *

Ruby and Casey lied down on Casey's bed and began making out, quickly getting lost in the moment.

"You sure about this?" Casey hesitantly whispered.

Ruby nodded. "I've never been so sure in my life. I want to do this with you Casey," Ruby whispered.

Casey began to pull up Ruby's shirt, touching her skin underneath and getting used to the sensations.

Ruby pulled away and pulled her shirt off, "Now you."

Casey sat up and took his shirt off before the two started kissing again. Casey pulled away.

"I'm not so sure on what to do, I mean I've never done it before," Casey admitted.

"And you think I have?" Ruby said and got up, pulling off her skirt, so she was now just in undergarmets.

Ruby reached down and tugged down Casey's shorts, before leaning down and kissing her boyfriend again.

The two were stiff with nerves at this new experience, but smiled at each other.

"Are we meant to do this under sheets or something?" Casey asked.

"I've never really spoken to my brothers about this," Casey confessed.

Ruby shrugged.

"I guess if it's more comfortable?" Ruby suggested.

Casey and Ruby akwardly shifted their bodies underneath Casey's bed covers to where Casey then reached his hand to unclip Ruby's bra.

"It's okay isn't it?" Casey asked cautiously.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

After some struggling and mumbling, the two managed to become comfortable.

"Now what do we do?" Casey whispered.

Ruby tightened, feeling a sense of discomfort and tried to kiss Casey, but the discomfort was too off-putting.

"Are you sure it's right; it hurts," she complained.

Casey shrugged and tried to shift.

"I think so," Casey whispered and held Ruby, kissing her back.

Between regular awkward kisses and unpleasant bouts of pain for both teens, Casey and Ruby had done the deed for the first time.

When the two stopped the forced sexual actions with each other, the room was silent and neither teen had a pleasant look on their face.

Without a moments notice Ruby slipped out of the bed and quickly got her-self dressed and only glancing at Casey for a brief moment, rushed out the door.

Casey was left confused from the post sex silence and assumption that the deed was nothing like the two of them thought it would be. It was painful and uncomfortable and not something special or memorable; only proving that Casey and Ruby had _no_ idea what they were doing.

Casey got up and put his own clothes back on then sat back down on the bed, wondering if it was something he'd done wrong that made the experience so unbearable.

Casey realised the worst part was: he couldn't even confide in his brothers about this, because he knew Brax would kill him for having had sex at such a young age and dis-regarding his merciful warning.

Casey wallowed in his misery for the next few hours before taking a shower and walking out into the living room to find Heath sitting on the couch, munching on a bag of chips.

"When did you get back?" Casey mumbled.

"About twenty minutes ago when you were in the shower. Hey: Ruby wasn't in the shower with ya is she?" Heath joked, but Casey didn't find it amusing.

"No," Casey answered.

"Thought she might have been seeing as you were taking so long in there," Heath implied.

Casey shook his head sadly.

"No, she left," he mumbled.

"How come; she had enough of being around you, glum features?" Heath laughed.

Casey felt sick to his stomach.

"No, she got sick and had to leave quick."

Heath flopped back into his spot.

"Must have been bad if you didn't even have time to take the movie out of the player," Heath commented.

Casey and Ruby had been in such a rush to get together that they hadn't cleaned up from watching their movie.

* * *

That night at dinner, Casey pushed his food around on his plate, feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Brax gently bumped his arm with his fist.

"Everything alright mate? I thought you liked beef strog?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

Brax gave Casey a look of concern, "You getting sick?"

"Must be the thing around here today, Ruby rushed out feeling sick too; you and her weren't sucking face to catch the same thing were you?" Heath laughed.

Casey shifted awkwardly.

"No, I just don't feel well. Brax, can I go lie down?"

"Of course mate, take it easy and I'll come and check on you later. Give me a shout if you need anything," Brax said.

Casey got up from the table and nodded weakly, leaving to his bedroom to where he lied back down and got lost in his thoughts.


	53. Need someone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to those still reading and following/favouriting and to my loyal reviewers:**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan, Bonnie Sveen Fan, rachbob, Fanfiction.79, and Bella Lilac.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 53 - Need someone**

Ruby lied in bed with her arms firmly wrapped around her pillow. It had been just over a week since the incident between her and Casey, and since that day the young teens had not spoken; with Ruby avoiding Casey at all costs during her time at school and ignoring his text messages.

The silence between them could not have been anymore awkward as Ruby walked away from Casey every time he tried to approach her after classes. Casey was often left feeling miserable and confused, to which his behaviour had not gone unnoticed by his older brother when Brax had approached him about it the previous night.

 _"_ _Casey, are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been awful quiet for over a week now," Brax asked as he sat next to Casey on the couch._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm just thinking."_

 _"_ _Anything I can help with?" the eldest offered._

 _Casey only shook his head._

 _Brax then slapped Casey's leg, leaving him with some lasting words: "You know where I am if you need me."_

* * *

Charlie walked into her daughter's room, dressed in her coppers uniform.

"Ruby it's time to get up; you'll be late for school," Charlie said.

Ruby rolled onto her back, still hugging the pillow.

"I don't feel like going today Mum, I feel really sick," Ruby replied.

Charlie frowned and walked towards Ruby.

"Like what? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" Charlie enquired.

Ruby shook her head, wincing at her tightening, queasy stomach.

"No, I just need to rest," Ruby replied.

"Well okay, you stay rested and call me at the station if you need anything," Charlie ordered.

Ruby nodded, "Thanks Mum."

Charlie left, leaving Ruby to silently stare up at the ceiling before pulling herself out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Heaving a heavy sigh at having another night pass by in her cycle, Ruby concluded it was time to find out for sure if her time with Casey had meant what she was terribly afraid of.

Ruby got dressed and managed to munch down a slice of toast, then grabbing her wallet, Ruby strolled into town; heading towards the chemist.

Ruby glanced around her, feeling nervous as she hesitantly made her way into the conception isle of the chemist.

"Can I help you miss?"

Ruby startled when she heard one of the female assistant's voices behind her. She had been so consumed in staring at the different tests that she had not been aware that someone had walked up behind her; or even walked in the same isle.

Ruby thought for a moment, wondering whether she should lie and say she was looking at the tests for a friend, or say she got caught in the wrong isle, but then weighed up her options and knew she had to do this.

"Um, I was just wondering which of these would be best?" Ruby whispered.

Ruby watched the assistant's face to see whether she was going to judge her, instead the assistant just smiled and passed Ruby a box.

"This one works fine," the assistant replied.

Ruby made her purchase and walked back home.

Ruby opened up the box and carefully read the instructions before taking a deep breath and proceeding with the test.

* * *

"We'll start the roll call now," Mrs. Fiona Edwards, the teacher for the year eight Math's class announced.

As the teacher called out names, Casey glanced behind him to the empty chair that usually preoccupied Ruby.

"Casey Braxton," the teacher called.

Casey was too busy staring at Ruby's empty chair, until he felt a poke from his friend Jonathan.

"Oh, here," Casey called out.

"She's not here today, haven't seen her in language class either," Jonathan whispered.

"Quiet please class while I continue; Ruby Buckton?"

Mrs. Edwards scribbled a cross next to Ruby's name and proceeded with the roll call.

Casey anxiously waited for the end of the day; he had to go find Ruby and talk to her; had to find out what he'd done so wrong.

Casey considered skipping out on his final classes to see Ruby at home, but thought better: he did not need his brother on his case when things were so messed up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Ruby scanned through pregnancy websites on her laptop, becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the level of information her mind was attempting to process.

Ruby shut off her laptop and wrapping the used pregnancy test in some newspaper, Ruby dumped it into the garbage, before walking out of the house with laptop in hand to get some fresh air.

Ruby made her way into the diner, taking a seat and getting lost in her thoughts until Irene approached her.

"Hello love; shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I didn't go today; I wasn't feeling too well, but just needed to get out of the house for some fresh air," Ruby answered.

"Well let me know if I can get you anything," Irene offered.

"Thanks; actually can I please get a lemon-water?" Ruby asked.

Irene smiled, "Sure love."

Ruby re-opened her laptop and began reading again; allowing for time to pass quickly by.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Casey hurried out the school building and began making his way towards Ruby's house. On his way there, Casey rushed into the diner to grab himself a drink.

"Can I please get a juice?" Casey asked.

Irene nodded and took Casey's money, handing him his juice.

Before Casey could leave he turned to see Ruby sitting at one of the tables and he approached his girlfriend.

"Ruby, what are you doing here and why didn't you come to school?"

Ruby glared up at Casey.

"It's none of your business," she replied curtly, slamming her laptop shut.

"Ruby we need to talk. Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls, and why have you been avoiding me since we done it?" Casey pushed.

Ruby stared up at Casey mortified as onlookers in the diner turned in their direction.

"Casey shut up about that, and enough of the questions," Ruby snapped in a low growl; shifting her chair preparing herself to stand.

"But I want to know what I did that was so wrong?" Casey pleaded, this time moving his hand to touch Ruby's arm.

Ruby hastily pulled away and stood up, grabbing her laptop in her arms and walking out of the diner.

Casey didn't waste any time in chasing after Ruby; this had gone on long enough and he wasn't leaving without answers!

Ruby kept her fast pace walk, avoiding Casey as best she could, until Casey grabbed her by the arm; swinging her around and halting her movement.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Whatever I did I'm sorry. Can you just talk to me?!" Casey exclaimed; becoming highly frustrated now.

"It's not all about you Casey!" Ruby snapped.

"I was late and now I'm..." Ruby stopped; not wanting to say it, for it admitted the truth.

"Late for what?" Casey asked, completely baffled by Ruby's words.

Ruby let out a heavy sigh of annoyance.

"I was late with my period!" Ruby yelled.

"When we had sex I was almost due, but then it was late, so I took a home pregnancy test..."

Ruby watched Casey's eyes widen as he stood in shock, processing her disgruntled explanation.

"What are you saying; you don't mean?" Casey stuttered.

"The test showed up positive. I'm pregnant Casey," Ruby blurted out in a quiet voice, so to avoid drawing attention to them.

Casey felt his knees go weak; it was only one time. _It never happens on the first time._

"Ruby that can't be; I mean it was once and..."

"It is Casey; now I need you to just leave me alone so I can deal with this," Ruby said, beginning to walk off.

Casey snapped himself out of the daze and jogged after Ruby again.

"Ruby wait: I can help you. I mean what are we going to do now?"

Ruby spun around.

" _We_ are not going to do anything!" Ruby yelled.

"I didn't even want any of this to happen and I haven't even told Charlie yet, so until I figure this out: I want you to leave me alone!" Ruby screamed; this time alerting the attention of some passersby, but now the distressed teen didn't care.

"Ruby stop: you can't shut me out like this; it's my baby too!" Casey shouted.

Ruby's face flushed red as she heard an elderly couple grumble a criticism towards them; eying the teens with a disapproving look.

"Casey just shut up!" Ruby yelled.

"It's not a baby; it hasn't even grown yet and as for you being a part of this: you've already done enough! Had it not been for you, this never would have happened!" Ruby spat, unable to hold in her fear and frustrations any longer.

Casey was left stunned and hurt, allowing time for Ruby to rush off.

Casey made his way back home; sipping at his juice, but no longer feeling thirsty Casey dumped the container in the bin, and wondered how he was ever going to explain this to his big brother; for he knew what Brax had said about doing the deed and knew he was not going to be happy with this news.

* * *

Casey slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and wanting to get his mind off the news, he pulled his homework out of his backpack and began glancing over it; however Ruby's words could not stop ringing in his head, making it impractical for any work to be done.

Brax came home not long after and saw Casey sitting at the table.

"Hey mate," Brax greeted, giving Casey's shoulder a squeeze.

"Hi," Casey replied with a gulp; not moving his eyes from his paper.

Brax put down some groceries and re-approached Casey.

"That homework ain't gonna write itself. You struggling with it mate?" Brax asked, giving Casey a playful punch.

Casey looked up at Brax with a worried look on his face.

"Huh: you struggling?" Brax questioned again.

Casey turned back to his blank paper and sucked in a deep breath, pushing forward for what he had to do next.

"Brax, can I talk to you?" Casey asked quietly, beginning to fiddle with his pen.

Brax curiously watched his brother and took a seat at the table.

"Of course Casey; is something wrong?" Brax asked.

Casey swallowed and stopped playing with his pen, as he turned to face his brother.

"I made a big mistake Brax," Casey whispered.

Brax furrowed his brow sternly, "What kind of mistake?"

Tense silence filled the small kitchen for several minutes before Casey spoke again.

"Please don't get mad."

Brax huffed.

"That all depends Casey: on what it was that you did, and whether it aids me getting mad at," Brax implied, "So you best fess up."

Casey glanced away, unable to look at Brax's reaction.

"When Ruby and I... when we were together here a few weeks ago...we kind of...took things a bit further..." Casey slowly explained.

"Yes, a bit further how?" Brax drawled out sternly.

Brax took notice of Casey's sheepish and silent demeanor and shook his head, already having a fair idea where this conversation was heading.

Brax took a heavy sigh to calm his raging emotions over his brother's disregard for his words again.

"Casey, are you telling me that you had sex with Ruby?" Brax demanded.

Casey couldn't answer and started to fiddle with the papers in front of him.

Frustrated, Brax snapped his hand down on the papers, startling Casey to look at him.

"Casey, did you or did you not have sex?!"

Casey gave a small nod, to which Brax huffed loudly.

"Casey I told you, you were far too young to be messing around with that and to know you did that under _my_ roof and behind my back, when I do you a good turn, letting your girlfriend come over!" Brax admonished.

"Brax, please don't yell, it's more than that," Casey whispered.

Brax huffed, "Yeah: what more are you gonna tell me, huh?" he demanded.

Casey gulped and glanced at Brax's unimpressed face.

"I...I got...Ruby's pregnant," Casey whispered, making it barely audible for Brax to hear, but he got every word.

"What?!" Brax bellowed, standing up from the table while slamming his hand down.

"Please...can you just stop yelling," Casey whispered.

"What do you want me to do Casey: give you a gold medal, and congratulate you on this grand stuff up? Casey, you are fourteen years old! What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Brax yelled; glaring down at Casey with stern eyes and his arms now folded across his chest.

"I don't know...it...it just happened...it wasn't supposed to be like this; we thought we knew what to do; we've been learning about it in health class," Casey said.

"Well that's just great Casey! What did you think would happen when you had sex and just because you might be learning something does _not_ mean you know what to do!" Brax ranted.

"I can't believe you could do something so stupid and irresponsible! Did you ever think about how it would affect you or Ruby before you even considered it?"

"No, I mean...I don't know... We only did it once! I don't understand how it could happen," Casey voice cracked as he spoke.

"Casey, things like this can happen unexpectedly all the time and more so if you have unprotected sex; which I'm assuming you did because clearly you didn't think about anything else," Brax lectured.

Casey felt tears well in his eyes.

"We didn't realise," Casey whispered.

"No you didn't. Casey unprotected sex can lead to infectious diseases as well," Brax warned sternly.

Casey wiped one of his hands over his eyes, wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough this time; this is something that is going to change everything for a lot of people," Brax explained.

"Oh Casey, how could you get yourself into this mess?" Brax questioned sternly; rubbing a hand over his hair.

"I don't know what to do Brax," Casey confessed.

Brax still feeling in disbelief, answered, "Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it?"

Casey clenched his fists, feeling frustrated, confused, and scared.

"I said I was sorry! If I could take it all back I would. I came to you for help Brax, and all you're doing is yelling at me! I know I stuffed up, but I don't know what to do and I'm scared!" Casey blurted out; cracking towards the end, leaving him openly sobbing.

Brax sighed and sat back down, gripping his hand around Casey's neck.

"Look I'm sorry I had such a go at you, but know that no matter what: I am always here for you. This here: I'll get you through this; as tough as it's going to be," Brax assured.

Casey gave a weak smile as a stray tear fell down his cheek.

"It didn't even feel good. She hated it and I hated it, and it hurt. I wanted to talk to you so bad, but knew you'd be mad over it, so I was left with no-one to talk to," Casey mumbled.

Brax sighed and clapped his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Hey: you can always talk to me mate. Calm down, so we can have a proper chat about all this," Brax said softly.

Casey nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Forget it mate but promise me you will be more responsible and think next time; talk to me rather than keeping quiet, otherwise I'll have your head," Brax warned.

"So start from the beginning," Brax instructed.

"We started kissing like we have done before, but this time we just felt like we wanted to move further; we thought we we ready," Casey explained.

Brax shook his head.

"Case: you and Ruby are mere teens; you don't know what you want or what you're ready for. How's Ruby fit into this?" Brax asked.

"We had a fight about it today. She said that she wanted to be left alone and that it was my fault," Casey explained.

Brax frowned.

"This was not just your fault; well not unless you forced her into it; in which if I ever find that you've done that with a girl: you're gone," Brax warned.

Casey shook his head, "We both thought it was the right thing."

Casey paused momentarily before continuing.

"She said that she didn't want my help, but I want to help her Brax. I was thinking that maybe I could drop out..."

Casey was cut off hasilty as Brax stared at him sternly with a sharp finger point.

"You drop out, or start copping out of school and I'll kick your backside; you got me?"

Casey quickly nodded.

"I know you want to help but throwing away your education isn't the solution," Brax explained.

"I don't suppose that cop Mum of hers knows?" Brax asked.

Casey shook his head, "Ruby hasn't told yet."

"Hmm, I guess if she knew, she'd have been kicking the door in," Brax smirked, however Casey didn't reciprocate with a smile.

"What'll happen when Charlie finds out, Brax? She told us to keep away from each other, what if she arrests me or something?" Casey mumbled.

Brax smirked and gently bumped his brother with his fist.

"Mate she can't do that because you had it off with her daughter. First thing tomorrow morning we'll go over there and talk to both Ruby and Charlie and I'll be by your side the whole way."

"Thanks Brax," Casey replied.

Feeling as though the conversation had been complete, Brax decided it time to change the subject,

"Now: more importantly, what do you feel like for dinner? You know you gotta get in before Heath says his opinion," Brax joked.

Casey laughed, "Um, I guess some roast chicken sandwiches sounds good."

"Right, chicken sandwiches it is. I'll pop out and get a fresh roast. You get on back to that study," Brax said playfully, standing up and slapping his brother on the back.

Casey turned his attention back to his homework, while Brax grabbed his keys and took off out the front door.

Casey felt a sense of relief finally having confided in Brax; knowing he could rely on his brother through this whirlwind situation; it just made everything a whole lot easier but did not stop the teen's dread for the meeting the following day.


	54. Confrontations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to everyone still reading, following/favouriting, and reviewing; it means a lot.**

 **I hope this chapter does not come as a disappointment, following the response from the previous chapters.**

 **Chapter 54 - Confrontations**

Ruby had gone back to bed, upon returning back from her altercation with Casey. She just wanted to have time to think and had no idea how to tell her mother that she was expecting.

When Charlie returned home she went into her daughter's room to check on how Ruby was.

"Hi Ruby; how are you feeling?"

Ruby slowly nodded.

"Well I'm about to get a start on dinner, so I'll let you know when it's ready," Charlie said with a smile.

After Charlie had finished preparing the dinner and placing it into the oven, she tied up the garbage and took it outside.

Charlie groaned upon seeing a pile of newspaper dumped into the garbage.

"How many times do I have to tell Ruby to put any newspapers in the recycling," Charlie mumbled.

Charlie leaned down and tugged at the rolled up newspaper and upon pulling it out, a small box and pipette feel out.

Charlie gasped when she realised what the box and pipette actually were and after disposing of the garbage and paper she picked up the pregnancy test box and pipette; turning it around to see a faded positive mark.

Charlie stormed back inside and burst start into Ruby's room.

"Ruby Buckton, you explain this to me right now!" Charlie yelled.

Ruby sat upright upon Charlie's yell and stared wide-eyed as her mother held the pregnancy test box in her hand.

"Is this yours young lady? Is that the reason you have been feeling sick?" Charlie demanded.

Ruby couldn't hold onto her emotions any longer and burst into tears.

"It wasn't meant to happen," Ruby explained.

"Who had sex with you?"

Ruby couldn't find the words to answer, leaving Charlie to make assumptions.

"Was it that boy Casey Braxton, that I caught you with that day?"

Ruby nodded.

"Did he force himself onto you, because I know you're a smart girl Ruby and wouldn't willingly submit yourself to a boy like that," Charlie stated.

Ruby didn't want to be dealing with her mother's disappointment above already feeling confused with the whole pregnancy, so responded with just silence; maybe if she put blame onto someone else it wouldn't make it as hard.

Having her past history of rape, Charlie was very anti-rape and placed any scenario like this down to the male's part; coming to the conclusion that Casey had forced himself onto Ruby, without the teen's consent, or care for use of protection.

"I can't have this Ruby. I will not have you subjected to the same circumstances that I was in with you. I will go right now over to that Braxton place and make sure Casey and that brother of his knows this is not on!" Charlie stated.

Despite being mad at Casey and confused, Ruby didn't want her mother to get involved and have a go at him over something she knew inside she was partially responsible for too.

"Mum, can you just leave it for now?"

"Ruby, how can you say that? A teenager like Casey should not be allowed to take advantage of you like that. I need to fix this right now," Charlie said firmly and went to leave Ruby's room.

Ruby hurried off the bed towards her mother.

"Charlie please; not tonight," Ruby begged.

Charlie sighed and managed to calm herself upon seeing Ruby's desperate neediness.

"Alright; but we will go over there first thing in the morning, so in the meantime I want a full explanation of the events," Charlie stated.

Ruby went on to explain the sneaking around; keeping up with her facade about how she did that to make Casey happy; only leading Charlie into agreeing how men in this position only manipulate the girls in order to force sex on them later: exactly like her.

* * *

Brax was already up and ready to face the Casey-Ruby situation head on, while Casey nervously finished getting dressed.

"Why are you two so busy this morning?" Heath questioned.

Brax didn't want to fill Heath in until they knew what was going on.

"None of your business, besides haven't you got something you should be doing: like finding a job?" Brax asked.

Heath smirked.

"But I have a job: bugging you and Case," Heath replied.

Brax groaned and shook his head.

"Come on Case, we have to get going!" Brax called.

"Speaking of going, I've got a date with a surfboard; see ya later. Bye Case!" Heath said, grabbing his board and walking out the door.

"Heath?" Brax questioned, with slight irritation in his voice.

However Heath was already well and truly down the path and making his way down the road towards the beach.

Brax was finishing tidying up the last bits around the house when there was a loud knock on the door.

Brax let out a groan; they didn't have time for whoever this was.

Brax opened the door and came face to face with Charlie and Ruby.

"Darryl Braxton, I need to speak to you about the issue of _your_ brother using my daughter for sex. I gave a warning to get you to keep your brother away from my daughter," Charlie said with such sternness in her voice, Brax could tell she was more than unimpressed by the news but that did not mean she had to go around accusing his brother of all this.

"Hey wait a minute; you ain't putting all this blame on my brother! Ruby is just as responsible for this!" Brax defended.

Charlie huffed, "I bet that's what Casey told you. Ruby told me everything and it had nothing to do with Casey playing victim."

"Look Serge, Casey has pulled the wool over my eyes plenty of times but this was not one of those times. He said the feeling was mutual, so before you accuse my brother of forcing himself on Ruby, you should consider explaining to Ruby how to keep her legs shut!" Brax raged.

Charlie looked stunned.

"I will not have you say such vulgar things about my daughter Mr. Braxton!" Charlie yelled.

"Well then you lay off my brother!" Brax fired back before taking a deep breath and putting on a tough front to be the bigger man.

"Look Serge, I'm not the one starting trouble. I got nothing against your daughter, but you go around blaming my brother for something that he isn't the only one responsible for, then you deal with me," Brax said firmly.

"Mum, can we please just hurry up. I want to get out of here," Ruby commented from behind Charlie.

"Is Casey here?" Charlie questioned.

"Yep, in fact we were just about to leave to approach you about the situation," Brax explained, to which Charlie just kept her cold look.

"Casey, come out here! Ruby and Charlie are here," Brax yelled.

Casey came out of the bedroom, looking nervous but managing a smile at Ruby who quickly gave him the cold shoulder.

Casey stood next to his brother, desperate to talk to Ruby.

"How are you?" Casey asked, stepping closer to Ruby in an attempt to grab her hand.

Ruby however pulled away and ignored Casey.

"Get away from my daughter, Casey!" Charlie snapped, causing Casey to shrink away.

Brax placed a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder and guided him back inside.

"You wanna come in and sit down to discuss this?" Brax offered.

"No, that will not be necessary. When I found out Casey had potentially gotten my daughter pregnant at fourteen, I was appalled."

"Don't think I was happy with this!" Brax defended.

"Well it happened here in your house! Ruby explained everything: how the two of them were sneaking around for weeks, and how you let them be together! You are just as much to blame for allowing someone like Casey to take advantage of my Ruby!" Charlie yelled.

"Oi! I already told you Serge, I was not getting involved in teenage relationships, and besides I wasn't even here when they done it, because despite what you may think, I would have knocked the sense out of my brother for even thinking it and as for Ruby, well, she would be your problem," Brax defended.

Charlie shook her head completely annoyed, "So you still think its okay to let your brother run riot?"

"I never said that and all due respect Serge, I knew where Casey was, so it was Ruby doing the sneaking on you," Brax's comment only infuriated Charlie more.

"You let a fourteen year old boy go around having sex and impregnating a child!" Charlie yelled.

Casey having taken in all the yelling and feeling sick to his stomach finally snapped.

"I'm not like you! Just because you were raped and got pregnant doesn't mean I did that to Ruby! We knew what we were doing!"

Everyone stood in shock for a brief second before Ruby glared up at Casey, "I told you that in confidence!" Ruby screamed.

Brax glared at Casey and pushed the hot tempered boy inside.

"Casey, get out of here!"

"How dare you speak like that to a police officer; bringing up my personal business!" Charlie yelled.

"For your information Casey: you have no idea what you and my daughter were doing. You are an irresponsible child and I know how boys like you work; all you want is sex and you'll do anything for it. I could have you charged for sexual assault!" Charlie spouted off.

Brax waved his hand up towards Charlie, "Don't."

"I didn't rape her!" Casey yelled, stubbornly remaining in the doorway; feeling angry and hurt.

"That is _not_ the story how I perceived it," Charlie stated.

"Well you're wrong, so get your stupid facts straight, you dumb cop!" Casey yelled in defense.

Ruby and Charlie stared wide-eyed at Casey's outburst and Brax frowned, grabbing Casey by the arm and yanking him away from the door.

"Casey: enough! You watch your mouth!" Brax yelled, becoming incredibly frustrated.

"I will handle this. Get inside and don't make me tell you again!" Brax warned, but before he released the disgruntled teen, Brax glared between Charlie and Ruby then back at Casey.

"Just so we're clear: you had better not have lied to me."

Casey scowled at his brother, knowing exactly that he was referring to the accusations of rape.

"I didn't," he spat, annoyed.

Brax released his grip on Casey, to which Casey huffed and stormed out of the living room; slumping onto a kitchen chair and watching the scene unfold.

"Wonderful parenting skills Darryl; do you let him speak that way to everybody?" Charlie snapped.

This comment added fuel to Brax's fire: _no-one_ had the right to tell him how to raise his brother; not when he had so much to go through to get his brothers where they were today.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my brother!" Brax yelled, pointing at Charlie.

"Sure he was seriously out of line right now with what he said and it'll be dealt with, but that is _not_ the situation here, Serge!" Brax affirmed.

"Well I can clearly see that one of them is lying about this incident and I for one know that Casey has been known to be a trouble-maker."

"Look Serge: I'm sorry about your personal experience, but when Casey said he didn't force himself on your daughter then he didn't! So I suggest you take one good hard look at your family and maybe consider that Ruby is the one lying," Brax stated; glancing at the female teen whose face reddened at the mention of her lying.

Casey watched as Brax continued to defend him; feeling a sense of pride that Brax would do such a thing for him.

Charlie glanced down at Ruby who was avoiding everyone's gaze and it was only then that Charlie realised that Ruby was hiding something more.

"Ruby?"

"It's true okay; can we just hurry up and go now," Ruby snapped.

"Ruby, how could you?" Charlie scolded.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed," Ruby explained.

"Really, Ruby?"

Brax stared with his eye-brow raised in satisfaction that he had been right all along and interrupted the two females on the doorstep with a clearing of his throat.

Charlie glanced back in Brax's direction then scowled at her daughter.

"We will discuss this more at home."

Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry for accusing your brother of wrongful sexual assault on behalf of this misunderstanding," Charlie apologised; as professionally as she could muster.

Brax nodded, "Wasn't so hard; was it Serge?"

Charlie humph'd.

"There is no need to be so cocky Mr. Braxton. None the less I do not want Casey anywhere near Ruby again. I am taking her to the clinic to be properly checked out," Charlie stated firmly.

Casey's head shot up and he rushed to the door; this was just a minor mistake, it didn't mean they couldn't be together!

"Charlie, I didn't mean for it to get so far, or for what I said to you. I would never hurt Ruby and I'll think more responsibly next time. I want to be there for her, please don't let me not see Ruby and my baby," Casey pleaded.

Charlie stared at Casey.

"This was not my sole decision Casey; it's what Ruby wants."

Casey's eyes grew wide and he looked at Ruby.

"Ruby?"

"Casey, I don't want to be with you," Ruby said, turning away to leave.

Casey rushed towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Ruby, please; we can work this out," Casey pleaded.

"No Casey! It's over!"

Ruby struggled in Casey's grip.

"Mum can we go now?" Ruby snapped.

Brax placed a comforting hand on Casey's chest to push him back.

"Good day Mr. Braxton. I hope I do not have to deal with you or your family any time soon. Goodbye Casey."

Charlie turned and walked away, following Ruby.

Brax slapped Casey's back. "Come on mate."

Casey didn't move.

"Case, come on. Let it go."

Brax closed the door once Charlie and Ruby had left and turned to Casey who had a look of sorrow on his face.

Casey felt like his heart had been ripped out. He had just been dumped by his first girlfriend.

Brax approached his brother and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it mate. You have your whole life ahead of ya. You don't need to worry about some school fling."

Casey sighed, "I liked her Brax and what about the baby?"

Brax shook his head, "You can't be part of that if they don't want you to be; it'll be for the best. You were far too young for that responsibility mate. Take it from me: it's a tough job raising kids and you wouldn't have been able to get a job being only fourteen," Brax explained.

Casey pursed his lips, "Is it meant to hurt this bad when you break up with someone?"

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders.

"Yeah mate it does, but you move on. Just ask Heath, he's had a few let downs."

"Ask Heath what?" Heath said as he opened the door and half heard his brother's conversation; mainly his name drop.

"I saw some cop car drive out of here while I was walking up the street; everything alright?"

Brax looked at Heath.

"Ruby broke it off with Case," Brax explained, not feeling the need to go into too much detail.

"Ah hard luck bro, ya don't need girls letting ya down. You got your big brothers," Heath told Casey, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks guys," Casey replied and slumped down onto the couch to wallow in some self misery.

Heath wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink and Brax rested his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"It'll get easier mate," Brax comforted.

Casey tilted his head back to stare at his brother, before turning back to his original position.

"And mate, one more thing: don't go spouting off to coppers or anyone in that way again, or I'll give it to you good."

Brax left with a warning; squeezing Casey's shoulders and giving them a quick slap before exiting the room.

Casey hung his shoulders at his brother's expression, feeling guilty over having burst his temper as much as he had, but he wouldn't be known as the Braxton with a temper otherwise.

By the time the afternoon came, Casey still hadn't perked up; continuing to mumble about his break up. Brax and Heath came to sit beside him.

"Hey, why don't we forget this whole thing now, you can't do anymore for it Casey and the quicker you move on the better," Brax explained.

"He's right, why get hung up over a girl?" Heath added.

"I say we all go down for a surf and grab ourselves a pizza afterwards," Brax suggested; trying to cheer Casey up by suggesting his two favourite things: surfing and pizza night.

"Sounds like the first brilliant idea you've had in a while big fella," Heath commented.

Brax gave an unimpressed glare to Heath.

"As long as I get to pick the pizza," Casey said quickly.

"Oi, why you?" Heath protested.

"Because I'm mending a broken heart and I'm the youngest," Casey replied.

"Real convenient that is; I thought it was always treat me older I'm no kid," Heath replied in a macho tone.

Casey shrugged.

"Are we going or not boys, because I sure as hell would love a good surf," Brax commented.

"It's not always about you old man, think about how Case and me would love one too," Heath joked.

"You had one this morning," Casey commented.

"So? Don't mean I wouldn't like another; professional surfer I may be one day," Heath said, looking up at the ceiling as if he was pretending to imagine a dream.

Brax shook his head, laughing.

"I'll give you another," Brax whispered, and grabbing an almost empty glass of water off the table, chucked it at Heath.

"What? Hey!" Heath gasped.

"Professional surfer; yeah right," Brax laughed, giving Heath a rough shove, "Ya nong."

Heath brushed himself off while Casey was snorting with laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny Shorty?" Heath asked.

Casey shrugged, continuing to laugh.

Heath gave Casey a shove in response and soon all three were shoving each other, playfully on the couch. Casey broke free and ran and grabbed his surf board.

"Are we going or what?" Casey smirked.

Heath and Brax grabbed their boards and Casey swung open the door, ready to run out when he saw Charlie standing on the doorstep, ready to knock.

Casey shuffled back and miserably stared at the floor.

Brax and Heath stopped their joking and Brax approached the door.

"What are you doing here again?" Brax asked firmly; pushing his way in front of Casey.

"I'm only here to tell you the results of Ruby's tests. They have come back negative, proving that Ruby is in fact not pregnant; it was a false alarm, and lucky for Casey she isn't," Charlie explained in a stern manner.

"But what about the pregnancy test? Ruby told me it was positive, didn't that mean anything?" Casey asked, wearily from behind his brother.

Brax glanced behind him at Casey with a look that read: 'what pregnancy test' for Casey hadn't told Brax that part.

"As I mentioned to Ruby, those at home tests can form inaccurate results if not done right, and in this case it read as a false pregnancy and had it been done in the presence of a responsible adult, none of this confusion would have come to light; only proving my theory that my daughter and Casey are mere children."

Casey stared wide-eyed.

"However the warning still stands, Casey is to stay away, and Ruby does not want anything more to do with him," Charlie said firmly.

Brax nodded abruptly, "Not a problem here."

Charlie nodded and left.

"You alright mate?" Brax asked Casey, while resting a hand on his shoulder.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I just want to go for a surf," Casey brushed off; still in shock over the break up and now finding out that Ruby wasn't pregnant.

"Oi, what's all this then about Casey and Ruby being pregnant?" Heath questioned.

Brax shook his head, "Forget about it mate, it's doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does, it didn't occur to either of you to tell your brother?" Heath complained.

Casey didn't say a word and walked out the door, with Heath chasing behind.

"Oi, Case! I wanna know what's going on!" Heath yelled.

"Heath just butt out," Brax said, following his brother and shutting the front door.

"Casey, wait up!"

Casey kept walking in front ignoring his brother.

"You know what; just you wait until we're in the surf; I'm gonna wipe you out flat!" Heath yelled.

Casey turned to face his brother after that, sporting a small smile.

"Yeah right Heath; in your dreams!" Casey yelled.

Brax and Heath ran after their brother.

"Surfing seems to make everything all better, don't you boys think?" Brax said, floating on the water.

"Yeah, I guess feel a bit better," Casey replied.

"Good for you Case," Heath said and gave Casey a playful punch.

"I still don't see why neither of you told me," Heath complained.

"I mean that's a big thing becoming a man and losing the big V, a big brother should know that."

Brax rolled his eyes and smirked at Casey. Both brothers grabbed Heath's board and tipped it out from under him.

"Orgh! Is that the way you wanna play it?" Heath gasped from in the water.

Casey quickly swam away as did Brax.

"Don't think I won't get ya!" Heath shouted.

The three finished their surf and grabbed a pizza and garlic bread from Angelo's, to take away before heading back home.

The brothers flopped down on the couch together devouring their pizza and garlic bread. They knew they didn't need no-one else, because they always would have each other.


	55. Judge of character

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks, to those still supporting my story and work. It's such a pleasure continuing to write for you all. Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 55 – Judge of Character**

 **Casey just turned 15, Heath 22 ½, Brax 27**

Casey grumbled as he made his way into Angelo's one Monday afternoon after school.

Brax took note of his brother's demeanor as he picked up some glasses and plates from one of the tables.

Casey grunted a greeting towards his brother and approached the bar.

"What's up Case?" Brax asked, placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Just school," Casey complained.

"Yeah: what about it?" Brax pressed; trying to encourage his brother to elaborate.

Casey shrugged and began playing with a napkin he took from the bar. Brax handed his brother a glass of lemonade and pulled the napkin briskly from his hand.

"What about school, Casey?" Brax asked again; replacing the napkin back on the bar.

"Casey, I'm not pulling teeth here," Brax implied; his tone one of sarcasm, as he glanced around at his fluctuating in and out customers in his restaurant.

Casey let out a heavy sigh, knowing his brother was not going to be impressed by his confession. _Better get it over with,_ Casey thought to himself.

"I got a detention at lunch today," Casey mumbled.

Brax leaned his arm on the bar and looked at his teen brother with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what you did to get that?"

Casey shrugged.

Brax sighed at Casey's reluctance. _Teens these days; couldn't get a word out of them_.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question Casey," Brax said firmly.

"Fine: the new teacher I have for Science class hates me," Casey explained.

Brax scoffed at Casey's explanation.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Casey; that's ridiculous. A teacher just doesn't, not like one of their students. You must have done something to earn a detention, so you better fess up now before I find out later," Brax said sternly.

"He does Brax; he's a jerk," Casey commented, in a slightly argumentative tone.

"Casey, don't go around calling your teachers jerks and you can watch it with that tone; I'm just asking," Brax scolded.

Casey slumped his shoulders and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Now are you really gonna tell me why you got a detention or am I gonna have to initiate a response?" Brax warned, having had enough of Casey's stepping about.

"I might have been talking a bit and not paying attention...and I might have forgotten to hand in a homework piece," Casey mumbled.

Brax gave Casey an unimpressed look, "Hmm, I see."

"Brax, it wasn't like that, Mr. Townsend just took everything out of proportion!" Casey defended.

"Simmer down, mate," Brax said firmly and gestured, as he noticed some of his customers turning to look in their direction.

"Casey, you're at school to learn not talk..."

"Brax, save the lecture," Casey groaned.

"Well if you behaved I wouldn't have to lecture. Don't let it happen again," Brax stated.

Casey turned away and rolled his eyes.

Brax gave Casey a flick on his arm with the back of his hand, to discourage the teen's disrespectful attitude that he had seen clear enough.

"'Ey, enough with the eye rolling; I catch you doing that to me again when I tell you something and you'll be grounded," Brax warned.

Casey stared wide-eyed up at Brax in disbelief; opening his mouth to protest.

"I'm serious Case. I won't take your disrespect," Brax affirmed, yet in a gentler tone that he had been using.

Casey picked up the napkin again and wiped it over the bar lazily; not at all happy about his brother reprimanding him over something _he_ felt was barely a big deal.

Brax watched more people head into the restaurant and knew he had to go help serve, so finished up his conversation with Casey.

"Hey: you hanging around for a lift, or you heading home?" Brax asked.

"Might go, so I can get a surf in before the sun goes down," Casey replied.

"You really should not be wasting the afternoon surfing Case, not when you got a detention for not handing homework in," Brax reminded.

"How can I concentrate on homework without clearing my head with a surf?" Casey said, in a rather curt and cheeky tone.

Brax raised a stern eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Just make sure you do your homework, because if all this doesn't shape up, I'll ban you from surfing for a month," Brax warned.

Casey stared at his brother and knew by his stern expression he wasn't kidding.

"Yes?" Brax pushed.

"Yes Brax," Casey droaned and quickly finished his lemonade and hopped off the stool.

"See you at home," Casey said.

"Yep, I'll see you later Case; remember what I said, don't leave your homework," Brax called out.

Casey couldn't stop from rolling his eyes and was glad he had his back to his brother so he hadn't seen his disrespectful gesture being repeated.

"Going now Brax," Casey drowned out.

Brax shook his head and 'humphed' over his brother's teenage attitude.

* * *

Casey raced home and flung his bag on the floor and without a care for anything, grabbed his surfboard and left for the beach.

Casey made his way down the sand; surfboard under his arm, just wanting to forget all his troubles from school, his dumb teacher, and Brax's lecture.

Casey could see the Riverboy gang over on the beach, most of the guys he knew from his school, but some were Heath's age.

Despite his curiosity, Brax had always warned him away from them, for he did not want Casey caught up in any of their trouble.

"Yo: Casey!" Stephan, one of the young boys from Casey's year called.

"Come over here and have some fun with us!"

"No thanks!" Casey called back, not wanting Brax to have another reason to hassle him that day.

"We were gonna have a surfing comp on who can catch the most waves. We've watched you surf before and would love the challenge!"

Casey thought to himself for a moment; what harm could it really do? It wasn't like he was participating in one of the Riverboys raves or gate crashing parties, and maybe it would help get his mind off today.

"Sure, okay I guess!" Casey yelled and made his way over to the others.

All the boys took turns surfing and in the end, Casey tied fifth with one of his class mates, Buckley, whose real name was Nathan.

Two of the older members of the group came first and second.

"Hey Casey, get a load of this: Dean, Nathan, and I egged that new teacher's car, Mr. Townsend. We put toilet paper over it and popping streamers," Stephan explained.

"He hasn't returned back to his car yet, so we're gonna head up now and take a look," Stephan laughed.

Casey chuckled; he was mad at being given an unfair detention, so seeing some justice come to his teacher had to be worth a look.

The four younger boys crouched down against the sand, looking over the grass hedges while the older boys continued to play-punch each other.

"Haha, that's priceless! Get a look at his face! He's like, what?" Buckley yelled out; bursting into laughter.

"He's so not happy; he's going ballistic!" Stephan added.

"He is such a loser," Dean commented.

Casey watched as Mr. Townsend continued to look around him for the culprit; an angry look over his face.

Mr. Townsend got his phone out to call for help and Casey couldn't help but smirk, letting out a few bursts of laughter.

When the boys stood up to walk back to the beach, Mr. Townsend squinted his eyes and saw one of the boys slap Casey on the back, giving a cheer.

Mr. Townsend's eyes twitched with anger; if Casey wanted to play dirty and vandalize his car then he could certainly retaliate. No-one made a fool of Mr. Dave Townsend.

* * *

Brax shook his head as he entered the parking lot near the beach when he took sight of a semi-balding man huffing around his egg and streamer-decorated car. _The work of the Riverboys, none the less,_ Brax thought and rolled his eyes.

Brax was about to get in his car when he heard a familiar laugh. Looking down towards the beach he saw Casey laughing and hanging with the Riverboys.

Brax huffed and slammed his car door.

"Why can't he do what I tell him?" Brax questioned out aloud.

Brax made his way down the beach towards the group, "Casey!" Brax called.

Casey stopped talking and turned to his brother, not saying a word as Brax raised his eyebrow sternly at him. Brax motioned for Casey to go with him.

"Casey, now," Brax ordered when Casey didn't move.

Casey grabbed his surfboard and followed Brax back up the beach.

"What have I told you about those guys, Casey?" Brax questioned.

"What's the big deal, Brax?" Casey defended, chasing up behind his brother, who was walking at a fast pace.

"I don't want you hanging around them."

"But, I wasn't hanging with them Brax," Casey protested.

"Not from where I was standing; you looked pretty included," Brax replied.

"I was surfing like I told you I was going to and they asked me to join in a surfing competition with them, so I did, that's all," Casey replied.

Brax being on his back again was making it hard for him to keep his edginess inside of him. Brax groaned and unlocked the door of his Ute.

"I'm not having a go Casey, I just don't want you getting messed up in anything," Brax lectured.

"Brax I know, I won't. We weren't doing anything I promise," Casey tried to reassure his brother.

"Get in," Brax ordered, motioning to his Ute.

"I was gonna walk home," Casey answered. "No you're not; get in; it's late enough," Brax repeated.

Casey sighed and threw his surfboard on the back and hopped into the passenger side.

"Get to your homework straight after your shower, Case," Brax instructed as they pulled into the driveway of the Braxton home.

Casey huffed, "Yes Brax I know; you've told me like a hundred times already," Casey whined.

Brax raised his eyebrow at his brother as he slammed the door of the Ute shut.

"Need I remind you of part of the reason for your detention," Brax warned.

"Alright, alright," Casey complained and tromped back into the house.

The following day in class, Mr. Townsend asked Casey to stay behind. Casey stood at the front of Mr. Townsend's desk, curious as to why the balding man had asked him to remain behind when he'd finished his homework this time.

Mr. Townsend had a stern look on his face and his eyes cold. Casey tried not to smirk, remembering that same look when Mr. Townsend had found his car.

"Casey you may not take my class seriously, but I'm telling you now: I do not tolerate tardiness or scrappy work in my classes."

Casey felt confused; he'd done nothing wrong.

"I want you to write a two page essay on the theory of relativity and I want it on my desk by next Monday," Mr. Townsend ordered.

Casey was gobsmacked, "Why?" he questioned.

"Why? Because if you can't pay attention in my classes and submit homework when required, then maybe doing extra homework will entice you to change your ways," Mr. Townsend warned.

"I handed you in my homework!" Casey protested.

Mr Townsend kept his stern look.

"Not my problem."

"But I've already got loads of assignments due in the next week!" Casey yelled.

Mr. Townsend stood up to rein power over Casey.

"Again: not my problem, and do not raise your voice to me, Mr. Braxton! I expect it on my desk by Monday and if you think about not complying I will mark you a zero for this course topic," Mr. Townsend warned.

"You can't; that means I'd fail the year!" Casey yelled.

"Mr. Braxton, I have given you a task, and if you don't comply you have to suffer the consequences. Now get out of my classroom!" Mr. Townsend ordered.

Casey huffed and angrily grabbed his books.

"Dumb jerk," Casey mumbled under his breath, but Mr. Townsend heard loud and clear.

"Any more remarks like that Mr. Braxton and you'll find yourself with a week's detention."

Casey growled and stormed out of the classroom, walking straight out of the school and home.

* * *

Casey slammed the front door loudly, alerting his older brother who was on the couch watching re-runs of footy on the television. Heath gave his brother a look.

"Rough day there, Case?"

Casey grunted and slammed his books down on the kitchen table.

"What's up Shorty?" Heath asked, standing up and approaching his brother.

"It's my stupid Science teacher! He's a jerk and Brax doesn't believe me when I say that!" Casey snapped.

"Bit fiery there, Case?" Heath commented.

"He wants me to write a stupid two page essay by Monday and I still have four other assignments due!" Casey yelled.

"Sucks to be you," Heath commented; only to receive a glare from his younger brother.

"Alright, no need to get grumpy. Hang in there Case," Heath patted Casey's shoulder and sat back down on the couch.

Casey rested his head on his hand, attempting to work on his homework.

"Heath, can you turn the TV down?! I can't work!" Casey yelled.

"Alright, don't get in a tizz," Heath smarted.

Brax returned home from work a little while later with an angry frown on his face.

"Hey: big fella," Heath greeted.

Brax however had something he needed to sort out, and slamming the front door loudly, stormed straight over towards Casey.

Heath shrugged and flicked his eyebrows at his older brother's reaction.

Casey glanced up at Brax with a confused look.

"Do you care to tell me why I received a phone call from your teacher this afternoon, telling me that you were reluctant to complete a task he set for you? Instead you argued and caused a scene! He told me that he let you off without giving you a week's detention and said that this reluctance could have cost you your entire grade!" Brax yelled.

Casey was dumbfounded, Brax had believed all Mr. Townsend's lies, and he couldn't fathom that Mr. Townsend had actually contacted his brother.

"It wasn't like that!" Casey argued.

Brax stood over his brother with his arms crossed.

"Well then explain it to me Case. What's it gonna take for you to understand how important your grades are right now?!"

Casey couldn't take it anymore, feeling the urge to explode.

"You don't understand! You don't listen!" Casey screamed and grabbed his books in haste; storming off towards his bedroom.

"Casey, I haven't finished discussing this with you. Don't you walk away from me! Casey!" Brax bellowed.

Casey angrily slammed his bedroom door and threw his books on the bed.

"That went well," Heath commented.

Brax huffed, glancing down the empty hallway where his brother had stormed off.

"What is with him? Did he say anything to you when he got home?" Brax questioned.

Heath shrugged.

"Came in saying about having lots of essays and stuff and complaining how some teacher; the one you must have been banging on about, laying more work on him. Kid seems stressed to me," Heath replied.

"Needs to get out for a surf, and forget all about this school business."

Brax sighed, wishing he could take back his bull-at-a-gate approach.

"Casey's not abandoning his school work," Brax replied and made his way down to Casey's bedroom.

Brax gently knocked on Casey's bedroom door.

"What?" Casey grumbled.

"Case, it's Brax; can I come in?" Brax called, slowly opening the door.

Brax noticed the mess of papers on Casey's bed.

"What do you want?" Casey grumbled, having escaped to his room to _avoid_ Brax.

"I just want to talk; I'm not here to have a yell. Heath said you're snowed under with work," Brax started, as he entered the room and went about moving some of the papers on Casey's bed so he could sit.

"I shouldn't have gone off at you like that without hearing your side, but you know I do listen to you, Case."

Casey flicked his pen down and nodded.

"I've got four assignments and Mr. Townsend is making me write a two page essay on top of that! I told you he hates me Brax," Casey exclaimed.

"Casey, he doesn't hate you, besides all the teachers know you're dyslexic and struggle, they don't expect miracles, mate; you do your best," Brax gently patted Casey's knee.

"It just doesn't seem like it makes a difference. I don't know what I done to make Mr Townsend target me like this. He doesn't give anyone else extra work," Casey explained.

"You think he's treating you unfairly because off your learning disability?" Brax asked curiously.

Casey shrugged, "I don't want to fail the year and let you down."

"You won't mate. Just keep your head down and try; that's all I ask," Brax assured; slapping Casey's knee.

Casey smiled at his brother he could rely on.

"I'll let you know when dinner's ready," Brax said, concluding the conversation.

Casey gave a nod and Brax got up and left the room, while Casey went back to tackling his essay.

Surely he could make Mr. Townsend take his side, all he had to do was follow Brax's advice: and try.


	56. Trouble with teacher

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Terribly sorry about the delay in updating, was re-writing most of this chapter and I have not had much time to work on it, nor been feeling well enough to write.**

 **I hope you will all continue to keep reading and thank you for all the support so far. Again so sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter 56 – Trouble with teacher**

Casey managed to hand in his essay on Monday morning and although Mr. Townsend kept giving Casey harsh looks no bad words were passed between them, however by Tuesday's lesson things were different.

"Casey," Mr. Townsend called, at the end of class.

Casey approached Mr. Townsend's desk and saw he had the essay he'd handed in, firmly gripped in his hand. Casey could see an angry red line through the writing and a large 'F' on the top of the page.

"Where should I begin? Never in my teaching career have I seen such rubbish!"

Mr. Townsend tossed the paper onto the desk.

"I worked hard on that!" Casey snapped; anger fueling inside him.

Mr. Townsend tsked, "Hard? If you think you did a good job on this, I'd hate to see when you really don't try."

Casey's mind was swirling, like he was about to explode. _Why is he doing this to me?_ Casey wondered.

"I did! I spent all weekend working on that stupid essay!" Casey shouted.

"Need I remind you of your tone of voice to me Mr. Braxton?" Mr. Townsend warned.

"Also, like I care if you had to spend your weekend doing homework. It seems though it made no effect what so ever with the rubbish you handed in."

Casey frowned, feeling furious and confused.

"It's not rub-" Casey was hastily cut off with Mr. Townsend's lecture.

"Seeing as you could not comply with my _simple_ task; I will see you for lunch time detention for the next week, in which you will summarise notes from the textbook and maybe this time you might learn something," Mr. Townsend spat.

Casey felt like Mr. Townsend was making him out to be stupid. Sure he struggled but he never slacked off.

"That's not fair! I did the stupid assignment like you asked! What's rubbish: is you!" Casey yelled, with a firm frown over his face.

Mr. Townsend stood to tower over Casey.

"You will not raise your voice at me, Mr. Braxton! I think I need to reconcider notifying the principal of such behavior. Such aggressive and violent tendencies should not be permitted in this school!" Mr. Townsend challenged, while keeping a smug look on his face.

Casey's anger was at exploding point, he was confused; for not only was his teacher commenting on his lack of work; he was attacking him personally.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, you should be thanking me for giving you a second chance and for not just failing your placement in this class on the spot and making someone like you: a stupid deliquent, repeat another year of high school. From what I've heard: you don't have a very good record do you?" Mr. Townsend smirked.

Casey could not control his tempering emotion any longer and without thinking Casey curled his fist into a ball and swung out violently; slamming his fist hard into Mr. Townsend's nose.

Mr. Townsend was knocked back and hit his back against the wall before composing himself.

Mr. Townsend reached up to his nose, feeling the blood seeping out, and gave Casey a deathly glare.

Casey's fist was shaking as he glared at his teacher.

"You: Casey Braxton; just made a big mistake," Mr. Townsend growled.

"Principal's office: now!" he ordered.

Casey came to realisation as to what had just happened and he felt the world around him sink.

* * *

Gina Palmer was on her way back to her office when she saw Mr. Townsend charging down the hall, shoving Casey as he went.

"Mr. Townsend; what happened?" Gina gasped.

"One of the students; Casey Braxton here, punched me!" Mr. Townsend snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" Casey snapped, glaring at his teacher.

Gina gave a stern look at Casey and glanced at Mr. Townsend nursing his bloody nose.

"Dave, go and get your nose checked out and come into my office when you're done. Casey Braxton: come with me into my office, now!" Gina ordered; her voice hard and stern.

Casey hung his head and followed Gina into her office.

Casey stood silently, staring at his shoes as Gina closed her door and took a seat at her desk; keeping a stern gaze on the boy.

"Care to tell me your side of the story?" Gina demanded.

Casey stayed silent.

"Casey, I'm waiting!" Gina raised her voice.

Casey looked up shamefully at his principal.

"I didn't mean to do it..."

"So you did in fact punch Mr. Townsend?"

Casey slowly nodded.

"But he was having a go at me," Casey said in defense.

"That does not make it suitable to use violence in this school: towards teachers or students!" Gina admonished.

"Had you a problem with Mr. Townsend, you were to come to me!" Gina scolded.

The office door opened and Mr. Townsend walked inside.

"Would you like to explain your side of these events?" Gina asked the man.

Mr. Townsend glared at Casey, with a smug look.

"I was simply explaining to Casey about an assignment that he submitted that was unacceptable, so I issued him with a week's detention to catch up on learning in the course and he started to yell and snap at me..."

"That's not true!" Casey yelled.

"Casey Braxton; you will keep quiet until you are asked to speak! Is that clear?!" Gina yelled.

Casey huffed and stared back at the floor; shifting slightly.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Gina's stern voice spoke again.

"Yes, Mrs. Palmer," Casey said a bit louder.

"Dave, continue please," Gina encouraged.

"When Casey started having a go at me, I warned him that I would send him to you and told him not to speak to me in such a way and it was then he just used his fist to hit me."

Mr. Townsend now stood confidently, knowing his story was more believable than Casey's and he'd gotten the troublesome boy right where he wanted him; this would certainly teach him for messing with his car.

"This student is violent and should not be in this school, or any school. He needs to be in some detention centre!" Mr. Townsend stated.

Casey's anger rose again.

"You need to be in prison; you liar! He's been hassling me for weeks!" Casey yelled.

"I was helping you!" Mr. Townsend defended; looking over towards Gina to see is she believed his side.

"Both of you enough; the fact of the matter is: Casey Braxton you punched Mr. Townsend..."

"He provoked me!" Casey snapped in his defense.

"Whether it was provoked or not," Gina continued, "Violence is never permitted in this school Casey and for that reason, you are expelled from Summer Bay High, effective immediately!" Gina admonished.

Casey's mouth gaped open in shock and a sick feeling weighed down his stomach as he realised the trouble he was now in.

"Don't you even want to listen to my reasoning?! Mr. Townsend's a jerk and he deserved it!" Casey argued.

Gina glared harshly at Casey.

"Casey Braxton: that is enough! To hear you are not even remorseful for your actions is a disgrace. As soon as this meeting is over I will be notifying your brother immediately to come and pick you up. You are to gather your belongings ready to leave and remain seated outside my office until your brother comes and collects you; is that understood?!" Gina raised her voice and scolded harshly.

Casey shrugged his shoulders, feeling like he was being squashed by the weight of the world and could sense the pending disappointment of his brother. The misunderstood and angry teen just wanted to get away and forget it all happened.

"Casey, are you listening to the seriousness of what I am saying?!" Gina demanded.

Casey scowled at his principal.

"Yes, Mrs. Palmer," the angry teen snapped rudely.

"For you Mr. Townsend, I have to suspend you from teaching for two weeks while I investigate this matter further," Gina stated.

Casey shifted and clenched his fists in anger.

"That's all? Aren't you even going to call the police and get him charged?" Mr. Townsend snapped, "He's a menace to society!"

Casey's head shot up to glare at Mr. Townsend. He wanted nothing more than to bash his fists into the man, but pulled himself back; not letting his fear and anger take control and make the situation ten times worse.

"Dave, I don't believe it necessary to get police involved."

Mr. Townsend looked in disbelief and huffed. Mr. Townsend glared at Casey a final time then left the office.

"Well come on Casey, I'm taking you to your locker to get your belongings, for I can keep an eye on you," Gina said sternly.

Gina followed Casey out of the office and down the hall to his locker. Casey glared at Mr. Townsend as he passed him on the way to his locker but the teacher only responded with a stern frown.

Casey reluctantly emptied out his locker; shoving books and papers roughly into his bag; angry at the world and not giving a damn about school.

Casey shuffled his way behind Gina on the way back to her office.

"Sit down," Gina ordered; pointing her finger roughly towards the blue plastic chairs outside her office.

Keeping his head down, Casey slumped into one of the chairs. Before Gina left to go into her office she turned to face Casey.

"Casey, this behaviour is not like you and it pains me to have to resort to such extremes, but I did not expect this when I gave you a chance to attend this school after your history at Mangrove High. I am very disappointed in you, Casey," Gina reprimanded.

Casey shifted his feet and shrugged his shoulders carelessly; feeling a sense of shame to glance up at his now ex-principal. Gina sighed and went into her office, closing her door.

Casey lifted his head up slightly and could see from the corner of his eye, Gina picking up her phone to contact his brother.

* * *

Brax felt his phone ring in his pocket. He stopped attending to the bar to take his phone out to look at who was calling him in the middle of the day. When he recognised the school number, he took a quick glance around the restaurant and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brax; this is Gina Palmer from Summer Bay High."

"Hi Gina, what's going on?" Brax questioned.

"Well I'm calling to inform you of an incident that has occured at the school today, involving Casey," Gina explained.

Brax's eyes widened.

"What; is Casey alright?" Brax said in panic.

"Yes, he is fine, but unfortunately I have to expel him on account of him having punched one of his teachers."

"He did what?!" Brax yelled; unable to contain his shock and anger.

"I can't believe this!" Brax ranted; running his free hand through his hair.

"I have made Casey's expulsion effective immediately, so that would require you to come down to the school to pick him up and to have a chat, for we can not allow him to be released on his own. I am sorry if this puts you out Brax, as I know you are probably at work now," Gina mentioned.

"Yeah," Brax huffed.

"I'll manage something; I'll be there shortly. Thanks Gina, for the call," Brax said with a deep sigh.

"No problem."

Brax slammed phone shut and approached a fellow worker.

"Kieran, I have to take off to pick my little brother up from school," Brax explained.

The other worker nodded, allowing Brax to leave.

After Gina hung up, she stepped out to where Casey was playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I have just gotten off the phone with Brax and he said he is on his way down here to pick you up. I have explained the matter to him and he is very keen to find out your part in all this," Gina explained.

 _'_ _I bet he is,'_ Casey thought to himself.

The only thing the teen did not need right now was his big brother blasting his head off over a stupid school incident. Casey watched Gina head back into her office.

"No way am I waiting around for the lecture of a life-time; screw this," Casey mumbled.

Casey checked the corridors and made sure through the crack in the glass that Gina was preoccupied and the teen picked up his bag and exited the school building with a stomp.

Casey walked towards the beach, not having a care how he'd be in trouble when Brax would get to school to find him gone, or how he'd undermined Gina to stay put; the teen was just too overwhelmed with emotion.

"Brax is probably just dying to lecture and yell at me over all this. It wasn't even my fault; just that stupid Mr. Townsend's. Maybe he's right: maybe I am just a stupid deliquent? Maybe I'm just a screw up?" Casey grumbled out aloud to himself.

"To hell with school: to hell with everything!" Casey snapped; his frustrations clearly showing through.

Casey swung his school bag off his shoulder and ripped open the zipper.

"I don't need any of this rubbish!" Casey yelled, pulling out his papers and textbooks and dumping them into the garbage.

Casey paused momentarily as he glanced at his bag, whole. _Who says I'm gonna need this too?_ Casey held his bag for a second; almost second-doubting what he was about to do, before he threw his navy-coloured school bag into the garbage to join his books.

Casey stormed down the beach and stood looking at the water for what felt like hours, but had only acquired to be ten minutes. Not wanting to be caught, Casey headed on his way for another walk to clear his head.

* * *

Gina stood outside her office when she noticed Brax storming down the corridor. Brax glanced around and saw no sight of his troublesome brother.

"I'm sorry Brax, it seems Casey isn't here. I only stepped out of my office ten minutes ago and saw that Casey was no where in sight. I did tell him to remain seated until you came to pick him up," Gina explained, to the _very_ unimpressed Brax.

Brax grunted, "No; don't apologise Gina; it's not often Casey does as he's told," Brax replied through gritted teeth.

Gina gave the oldest Braxton a sympathetic smile.

"Brax I believe somewhere inside Casey is a good boy; he's just very troubled, so I hope you understand why I had no choice but to expel him over this incident, but I do think it best if you to talk to him about his behaviour," Gina said softly.

Brax flexed his fists as the anger fueled his body over the stupidity of his brother's actions; jeopardising his education.

"Don't worry about that: I'll give him a damn good talking to; I'll bloody kick his backside! He knows he's not to go throwing his fists around the place!" Brax yelled.

Brax huffed and hastily turned on his heels to storm down the corridor before turning back to face Gina.

"Tell that teacher sorry from me!"

Gina nodded and watched Brax storm down the corridor and out of sight.

Brax flung open the front door to the Braxton house in a rage, throwing down his keys.

"Casey! Casey!" Brax bellowed.

Heath came out of the kitchen to meet his brother, holding a drink in his hand.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Heath asked.

Brax gave a quick search around for sight of his teen brother.

"Is he here?" Brax snapped.

"Haven't seen him; shouldn't you be at work?" Heath answered.

Brax scoffed and glared at Heath.

"Yeah, should be; until I got a call from Casey's high school principal, telling me to come and pick Casey up because he'd gotten himself expelled for punching his teacher!" Brax raged, while still glancing around annoyed.

Heath stared in shock.

"Whoa, what's that kid thinking?"

"Making matters worse: when I get to the school, what do I find? Casey's not there: surprise, surprise. I've just spent the last twenty minutes driving around town, seeing if I could catch him on his way home," Brax spat.

"Knowing Case, he's probably laying low somewhere," Heath suggested, "Avoiding you," Heath snickered.

Brax scoffed, "Yeah and he'd be right too; I'm bloody furious! How, could he jeopardise his schooling like that?!" Brax exclaimed.

Heath shrugged, "Don't ask me, I was never one much for school."

Brax shook in head.

"Look, I'm gonna go back out and see if I can spot him. Heath: if he comes back here: _do not_ let him leave!" Brax ordered.

"Count on it, bro; wouldn't want to miss seeing that mop getting a grand telling off," Heath smirked.

Brax just rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys; storming back outside.

* * *

When Casey finally made his way home, Brax's Ute wasn't in the driveway, to which the teen was somewhat thankful for, but he knew he wasn't going to avoid his brother forever.

Heath turned from his position on the couch when he saw Casey enter.

"You're in big trouble; big fella is furious with you," Heath commented.

Casey glared at his older brother; not in the mood for his smart remarks.

"Shut up!" Casey snapped.

Heath stood up from the couch to approach Casey.

"Why'd you do it, Case; why'd you fly your fist around and hit your teacher?" Heath pressed.

"Why don't you just shut up; you're such a jerk!" Casey shouted and lunged at Heath; socking him a hefty punch in the jaw.

Heath stumbled back and rose to the defense as Casey made his second attempt to lash out at his brother.

Heath blocked another swing towards his face and managed to grip Casey's shirt collar.

"Bloody stop it, Casey!" Heath yelled; his lip split and bleeding, and his cheek developing a red mark.

However, Casey's built up emotions couldn't be stopped and the young boy kept swinging his fists, punching out at his brother.

After another unsuccessful search, Brax had returned home and upon nearing the front door could hear shouting.

Brax burst through the door, in time to see Heath still trying to defend himself against Casey's constant punches.

"Oi: break it up!" Brax bellowed; getting in between his brothers and pushing them apart.

Brax glared at both his brothers; unimpressed ten-fold to what he already was.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Brax yelled at Casey.

Casey just ignored his brother and tried lunging at Heath again, from around Brax's body, but the oldest Braxton stood firm; not letting any more fighting to continue.

Casey didn't care that his brother was in the way; he was angry and that anger needed to be released, so unthinking he swung his fists again to get the body blocking him out of the way, but was held back by Brax who gave him a stern look.

"Cut it out, and don't you _dare_ try to hit me, Casey!" Brax warned and this time grabbed Casey's upper arm in a vice grip.

"You really need to sort him out Brax; he seriously needs his head knocked in!" Heath yelled, pointing towards Casey as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I got it, yeah? Just get yourself cleaned up, Heath," Brax ordered and began dragging the struggling Casey down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Get off of me!" Casey grumbled, but Brax kept his firm grip until they reached the bedroom, where he released his grip; shoving Casey roughly.

Brax then slammed Casey's door shut, giving his teen brother a harsh glare.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Brax bellowed.

Casey scowled and ignored his brother.

"Answer me!" Brax yelled.

"Heath's a jerk!" Casey snapped.

"I am not talking about Heath; that out there is bad enough! I'm talking about you with school: punching your teacher Casey!" Brax shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking? I suggest you start talking quick and explain to me how you could do something so stupid!" Brax continued.

Casey shrugged, "What's it matter? You're just gonna yell about it anyway!"

"Don't you take that attitude with me right now, Casey; I don't have the patience for this, something like this could go on a perminant record," Brax admonished.

"It wasn't my fault! I told you he hated me; you didn't listen!" Casey snapped again.

"How else, do you explain how _your_ fist, made contact with your teacher?! I don't know how many times I have told you about keeping your temper! Not to mention history repeating itself: you got expelled from Mangrove River High for fighting as well!" Brax yelled.

"Nothing warrants that kind of behaviour towards an authority figure Casey; I have raised you better than that," Brax scolded.

Casey's emotions were starting to slow as his brother's angry words directed disappointment upon him, causing the young teen to feel isolated.

"What's the point in telling you; it's not like you care anyway," Casey mumbled; avoiding looking at Brax, for the tears began to well in his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?!" Brax snapped.

Casey ignored Brax and felt a hot tear slip down his cheek.

"Hey: I'm talking to you!" Brax demanded.

"I said, it's not like you care anyway," Casey spat; still staring away, as his voice cracked.

Brax stepped towards Casey and roughly flicked his head up with his hand under Casey's chin.

"Don't you ever say a thing like that again; that is _not_ true!" Brax stated; his voice firm, but not in a yell.

More tears slipped down Casey's face and Brax locked eyes with his brother, sensing that Casey was hiding something from him.

"Casey, what's going on; has something happened that I don't know about?" Brax asked; holding Casey's chin firmly in his hand.

Casey tried to pull away but Brax maintained the firm gaze.

"You can forget about me leaving until you tell me," Brax affirmed.

It was a brief few moments of silence before Casey made his confession.

"He said I was a stupid deliquent," Casey mumbled; finally being able to pull his face away from his brother's grip.

"Who?" Brax demanded.

Casey glared up at Brax with tear streaks covering his cheeks.

"Who do you think? That ever so wonderful teacher you think doesn't hate me!" Casey yelled.

"Hault it with the tone; is this Mr uh, what's his name: Townsend; he the teacher you punched?"

"Yes," Casey snapped.

"When did he say this to you, Casey?" Brax demanded.

Casey shrugged, "Right before I hit him. I was hurt and he made me feel dumb. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but it made me mad. I'm sorry Brax; I've let you down and I know how disappointed you are in me, because you wanted me to do good, but I stuffed everything up," Casey admitted, allowing tears to fall freely.

Brax rubbed his forehead and flexed his neck back as he knelt down to Casey's level.

"Firstly, you can not say that you know how disappointed I am, because you are not me and secondly, did you tell Gina any of this?" Brax asked.

Casey shook his head.

"I didn't see the point: everyone was already mad at me, so it didn't matter what I felt," Casey mumbled.

Brax flicked Casey's chin up to force his gaze again.

"Hey: don't you think that; how you feel does matter, Casey. I get that you were angry and hurt by what this said, but you should have controlled your fists; you jeopardised your education Casey, and that is what makes me most disappointed," Brax explained, standing back up.

"Casey, you know I am _always_ on your side, mate."

Casey nodded, "He kept hassling me about that essay, and he put a line through it, saying it was rubbish. I'd worked hard Brax," Casey whispered.

"I know you did, mate. Maybe I can talk to Gina about working something out when we explain the full story."

"Why?" Casey mumbled.

"Why? Because I'm not giving up on you. You will get your school certificate and HSC because I'll make sure of it," Brax stated.

"There's only one problem."

"Yeah, what's that?" Brax queried.

"I was done with school so threw all my books and school bag in the bin near the beach."

Brax groaned, "Casey, those cost me money."

"I know Brax and I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Forget it; I'll sort it out, but in the meantime I think you should stay in your room and cool down; Heath was about to knock your block off."

Casey nodded and gave a weak smile.

"One more thing Case," Brax started; gaining Casey's attention to look up at his brother.

"Because you acted so irresponsibly with punching your teacher, when you should have addressed the matter by telling Gina or me, and for getting yourself expelled, along with picking a fight with Heath; I have no choice but to punish you," Brax explained.

Casey hung his shoulders, but knew he wasn't going to be let off over his mistakes.

"You will be grounded for two weeks, in which will incur the standard rules: no TV, no surfing, doing extra jobs around the house and you can keep up with your study also," Brax stated in a stern manner.

Casey nodded but hated being grounded and missing out on things he loved.

"Yes Brax," Casey mumbled.

Brax nodded, "Well I say we're done here then."

Brax turned and made his way out of Casey's bedroom; closing the door behind him and wondering how he was going to get Gina to change her mind.


	57. Charges and Solutions

**Chapter 57 – Charges and Solutions**

Brax unlocked his car and was about to get in when he heard a voice behind him.

"Good morning Brax."

Brax turned to see he was greeted by Gina Palmer.

"Hi Gina," Brax replied, "I'm sorry for the way I acted in the school halls yesterday; I was just mad at Casey's situation," Brax apologised.

"That's fine Brax; don't worry about it."

Gina went to walk down the path when Brax turned to face her properly.

"Um Gina, have you got a minute? I actually wanted to have a word to you about Casey," Brax asked, running up to her.

"Sure Brax, as long as it's just a minute; I have to head to the school."

"Yeah it won't be long, besides I need to get to work. Look Gina is there any way you could consider allowing Casey back at the school, or change his punishment to a suspension. He really wants to get his education and I want him to get it too."

Gina sighed, "Look Brax, Casey is a good boy that made the wrong choice, but I'm sorry I can't change my decision; he punched one of my staff. What kind of example would that set if I let him back?"

"I know, but he was really trying hard to do good, Gina," Brax added.

"I'm sorry Brax, I can't help you, but if you have trouble finding Casey another school let me know," Gina said.

"He told me that Mr Townsend had called him a stupid deliquent, right before he punched him," Brax explained.

Gina stopped and turned back to Brax.

"What? Neither of them mentioned this in the report that I filed."

Brax nodded and gave a sigh, "Casey told me afterwards and said that he thought it didn't matter explaining because of the situation he'd put himself in."

"Well that changes a lot of things; now I have to forward this matter to the school board so Mr Townsend can get a further investigation over this," Gina stated.

"Where does that put Casey?"

Gina shook her head, "I can't promise anything is going to change Brax, because Casey still resorted to violence on school grounds, but I will see what I can do. Now, I do have to go now; sorry Brax."

"Thanks Gina," Brax responded.

Brax felt he was now back to square one; he didn't want to move again but the next high school was two hours away. Brax hopped in his car and headed to work.

* * *

It was the following morning and Brax had a day off and was enjoying a sleep in until there was a loud knock on the front door. Brax groaned and dragged himself out of bed.

"Nine o'clock?" Brax groaned.

Casey was in the kitchen finishing off his cereal when he glanced over at his brother who was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts.

"You couldn't answer the door, mate?" Brax groaned, in which Casey only shrugged in response.

Brax opened the door to see who had disturbed his sleep; two police officers: Charlie Buckton and Georgina Watson.

"Bit early ain't it Serge; what do I owe this pleasure?" Brax commented.

Charlie and Constable Watson stared hard at Brax.

"This is not a social call Darryl Braxton, is Casey home?" Charlie asked coldly.

Casey's head popped up at the sound of his name.

"Why? Here I was thinking you came to ask me out on a date," Brax commented.

Constable Watson frowned, "Is Casey Braxton here or not?" she asked firmly.

"What do you want with Casey?" Brax questioned; furrowing his brow quickly at his brother, wondering what he may have gotten himself involved in now.

"Casey, come here for a second," Brax called.

Casey made his way over to the door and stood behind his older brother.

"Now you know he's here, what do you want?" Brax demanded.

"Casey Braxton, you are under arrest for the physical assault of Mr. David Townsend. You are required to accompany us to the station for further questioning," Charlie said sternly.

Casey stared in shock, while Brax felt angered.

"Now hang on a minute, where's all this coming from?" Brax demanded.

"Mr. Townsend has pressed charges against Casey, and given the extensive facial injuries of a broken nose and bruises, this is a serious offense," Charlie said.

"Casey Braxton, come with us," Charlie ordered.

Casey felt weak at the knees, but shuffled towards the door, terrified.

Brax held his hand up and blocked his brother.

"Nah, wait a minute: he's not going. He's a minor, so you aren't taking him anywhere without me," Brax stated firmly.

Constable Watson looked at the terrified Casey, "You had better bring him down to the station within the hour, or we will be coming back."

Brax huffed and slammed the door; turning back to see Casey shaking with tears welling in his eyes. Brax made his way over to his brother and saw the pained and scared look on his face.

"Brax, I swear..."

Casey's knees went weak and Brax caught him before Casey could collapse to the ground.

"Easy mate," Brax comforted.

"I only punched him once. You know I didn't mean to. I didn't do any of those others things," Casey gasped.

"I believe you Casey. I promise I'll sort this out," Brax comforted; holding his arms around his little brother tight.

"I don't want to go Brax; they'll lock me away, and I'll never see anyone again," Casey said in panic.

Brax cupped his hands around Casey's face.

"Case, that is _not_ gonna happen; you'll be alright."

Tears slipped down Casey's cheeks as he looked into his brother's trusting eyes.

"I'm scared," Casey choked out.

Brax sighed and pulled his brother back into his chest and comforted for a little while longer.

They were interrupted by the front door swinging open and Heath waltzing in. Heath stopped flat when he saw Brax comforting Casey.

"What happened?" Heath asked.

"That teacher that Casey hit is pressing charges against him and somehow fudged up his injuries to appear worse," Brax explained.

"What; that jerk!" Heath yelled, and placed a comforting hand on his baby brother's back, giving a gentle rub.

"Don't get upset Case, Brax will sort it out for ya," Heath encouraged.

"Come on Case; get your shoes on. I have to get dressed too, so we can get you down to the station," Brax instructed.

Casey obediently did as he was asked and went off to his room to find his shoes.

Heath frowned, "You're not serious? You can't hand him over like that, he didn't do anything! It's that jerk teacher's fault! If he wants injuries; I'll give him injuries!" Heath exclaimed; feeling particularly fired up by seeing his little brother in such a rut.

"Heath, stay out of it," Brax said firmly.

Brax could tell that Heath was ready for a fight and if he had any chance of making this right, he needed to make sure nothing else happened.

"Heath, I mean it; do not go after this bloke!" Brax ordered, with a sharp finger point at his brother.

Casey emerged from the bedroom with a frown on his face and his skin pale as a sheet. Brax gave Casey a small smile and went to his bedroom to get dressed.

Casey watched Heath trying to hold in his rant and it only made the teen feel more vulnerable over what he had done.

Once Brax was ready, he grabbed his keys and encouraged Casey out to the Ute.

* * *

Brax pulled up outside the police station, pulling on the handbrake.

Casey gazed out the window, feeling nervous butterflies swirling around in his stomach, as the teen wondered whether he was going to be able to even keep his breakfast down. Casey startled when he felt Brax rest his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with," Brax whispered.

Casey turned to his big brother, with a forlorn look on his face.

"I don't want to go in there, Brax," Casey begged.

"I know Case, but the sooner this is done; the sooner we can move on. I know you're scared, but just tell them the truth. I'm gonna be right there with you the whole time and if you don't feel comfortable in saying anything, then you don't have to," Brax assured.

"Thanks Brax," Casey whispered.

The two brothers headed into the police station; Brax firmly beside his worried little brother.

Constable Watson was at the front desk when she took sight of the Braxton brothers.

"I'm glad you came; you both can come straight through into our intervew room."

Constable Watson gestured for Brax and Casey to follow her into a room that read: 'Interrogation Room 1'.

"Just take a seat and we will be with you shortly."

Sitting nervously in the interrogation room, Casey played with his hands while Brax gently rubbed his back.

Constable Watson and Charlie soon entered the room and took their seats.

"Casey Braxton, you know why you are here, under arrest?" Constable Watson questioned.

Casey nodded. "I didn't do any of those things to Mr. Townsend."

"So you deny any attacks on the victim?" Georgina asked.

Casey looked to Brax for reassurance in which Brax nodded his head for Casey to continue.

"I...I only punched him in the nose and it wasn't broken."

"How do you know that for a fact Casey, you are not a doctor," Charlie stated.

Casey swallowed hard.

"He...his nose was barely bleeding and he seemed fine," Casey stuttered, not taking his eyes off the table.

Constable Watson pushed some photos in front of Casey.

"Then explain these."

Casey glanced up at the photos, as did Brax and they showed Mr. Townsend with a cut cheek, disjointed bleeding nose and a busted lip.

Casey shifted in his seat, unsure on what to say.

"Do you need a minute?" Constable Watson asked.

Casey didn't answer.

"Casey didn't do any of this!" Brax exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but were you there at the time of the incident Mr Braxton?" Charlie questioned.

Brax wanted to huff and roll his eyes at the cop; _what was with this women?_

"No; but it can be clear my brother would not be capable of such actions," Brax defended.

Charlie sat wide-eyed; still harvesting some resentment from the previous year with Ruby.

It had only been because of Casey's involvement with her daughter that she had sent Ruby away to boarding school and hadn't seen her since school break.

"You clearly know what actions your brother is capable of right?" Charlie spat.

Georgina stared at her work colleague and Brax.

"What-ever the issue is here is not what we are here for today. Do you need a minute?" Georgina stated and questioned Charlie.

"No, it's fine."

"Did you ask the principal Gina Palmer about the severity of the injuries, or just assumed my brother was at fault?" Brax accused.

Casey sat silently, listening o his brother defend him.

Constable Watson shook her head.

"We are not going around accusing your brother; we are just following a simple charge from a member of public. We will be sure to check out that story with the principal, but it still doesn't drop the charges on Casey as yet," Georgina explained.

"We will be issuing a restraining order in which Casey must stay away from Mr. Townsend until the trial in two weeks. We are letting Casey off easy considering his arrest; he should really be staying in one of our cells," Charlie spoke harshly.

"You have got to be kidding me! Look at him; does that look like a kid who'd go around beating someone?! He doesn't deserve to be put through any of this!" Brax shouted, gesturing towards his brother.

"I understand your frustration Mr. Braxton, but we are only doing our job. Now that is all, we will be in touch. You can have a minute," Constable Watson said, as she and Charlie walked out of the room.

Casey shifted back in his chair and stood up.

"You did good Casey," Brax said, in a much calmer tone.

Casey let his anger get the better of him and he slammed the chair hard against the table.

"Hey, calm down; it's alright," Brax said firmly and held onto his brother who was struggling.

"You keep saying that but it's not Brax, it's not. It's not fine!" Casey said, clearly distressed.

"You heard what they said!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah I heard what they said, but it doesn't mean that Mr Townsend will get away with this. Come on; let's go home."

* * *

Casey moped around, barely speaking or eating for several days after the visit to the police station.

"Come on Casey, you have to eat. Stop beating yourself up about this," Brax encouraged.

Casey only stared at the floor in front of him. Brax shook his head and walked back into the kitchen with Casey's uneaten plate of food.

"He's not dealing well is he?" Heath whispered.

"Nup, this has really shaken him up. I just hope they find something on this teacher before it ruins Casey's life anymore."

A loud knock was heard from the front door. Brax walked out of the kitchen and opened the door, revealing Constable Watson.

"What are you doing here; haven't you caused enough trouble?" Brax demanded.

Constable Watson glanced inside and saw Casey sitting on the couch. She gave a sympathetic smile.

"You know he hasn't spoken or eaten much since your questioning session," Brax stated harshly.

"I'm sorry. We were just doing our job."

"Why are you here?" Brax demanded again.

"I came to tell you that Mr. Townsend has decided to drop the charges against Casey, it seems after he was questioned over his injuries and the evidence from Mrs. Palmer, it was clear Casey did not cause the injuries and so Mr. Townsend preferred to drop the charges than face further legal investigations."

"So no more dealing with court or questions; Casey's on the free?" Brax questioned.

"Yes and we are very sorry for any inconvenience this matter has caused. Have a good day Mr. Braxton."

"Yeah bye," Brax replied and shut the door.

"Did you hear that Case? Nothing to worry about anymore," Brax smiled and rested his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Right, but it doesn't change that it happened," Casey mumbled and wandered off to his room.

"I'd have thought he'd be happy," Heath stated.

Brax shrugged, "He's sensitive, and he can't move on as easily."

After breakfast, Brax made his way to Casey's room.

"Casey what's up? Talk to me mate," Brax said, taking a place next to Casey on the bed.

"It doesn't matter Brax, so what if I'm not going to jail. I can't stop thinking that I almost did and my whole life is ruined; a waste," Casey mumbled.

"No Casey, why do you think that?"

"Because I can't go to school like you wanted me too, so I've let you down."

"Casey, you haven't let me down and you've got your whole life ahead of you," Brax reassured.

Casey shrugged, "Whatever."

"Look, I have to get to work, but we can talk more about this later. Why don't you go for a surf to clear your head?" Brax suggested.

Casey shrugged again and it was then that Brax knew Casey was feeling really miserable if he wasn't being enthusiastic about his surfing. He was going to have to fix this; somehow.

Brax had his mind on Casey all day at work, wrecking his brain hard to figure out a way to help his brother. Brax glanced up from behind the bar, and noticed Gina and John walk in taking a seat at one of the vacant tables.

Brax made his way over to the couple, "Hi Gina, John."

"Hi Brax," Gina responded.

"Can we get one of the schnitzels with salad and a salad and baked potato, please?" John asked.

Brax jotted down the order and glanced over at Gina.

"Look I know this isn't the place to ask this but I need to talk to you about Casey and letting him come back to Summer Bay High."

"Brax, the board won't allow that. After I sent through the report on the incident, Mr Townsend has been suspended from teaching for eighteen months, but the school board does not want someone of Casey's tendancies in the school, for fear of the other students," Gina replied in a calm tone.

"Casey's not a violent kid!" Brax defended; feeling insulted that this incident was making his brother out to be someone he wasn't.

"I get the rule but isn't there some way? Casey is miserable and feels like his life is a mess. He was charged for assaulting the teacher and all the dealings with the police have really dampened his spirit. He needs to get himself a good education so he can make something of himself and I know you were the only one who ever believed in him, so please give him a chance," Brax pleaded.

"Mate, she said there's nothing that can be done," John stated.

"John, enough; Brax let me talk to the department again, maybe I'll get them to reconsider, though I cannot make any promises."

"Can we get our order now?" John demanded.

"Yeah sorry, it'll be right out," Brax replied and walked back behind the counter, hoping that Casey would be given his second chance.

* * *

A week later Brax was in the middle of getting himsef organised for work, while Casey was slumped on the couch; bored and irritated. The doorbell rang a few times before Brax lets out a groan from his bedroom and makes his way out to answer it.

Brax sees Casey lazily lying on the couch watching television and without hesitation snatches the remote from Casey's hand and switches the television off; replacing the remote on the table.

"Did you not hear the door?" Brax questioned.

Casey shrugged and scowled at his brother.

Brax opened the door to see Gina standing there.

"Hi Gina; what can I do for you?" Brax asked.

"I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

Gina and Brax glance over at Casey, who after had seen Brax turn his back, took the remote to turn the televison on again.

"No; of course not," Brax replied.

"I was hoping I could talk to you and Casey."

"Come on in," Brax gestured and wandered back towards Casey; snatching the remote again and switching the televion off a second time.

"You are still grounded," Brax stated firmly; this time placing the remote in his back pants pocket.

Casey groaned and thought to himself, _I can still get up and turn it on_.

"Get up Casey; Mrs. Palmer wants to have a word with you," Brax ordered.

Casey sat up slightly to attention.

"Now I have spoken to the members of the board and they have agreed on a solution for Casey. They have agreed to allow Casey back to school _once_ he has completed an anger management and counseling program. In the meantime he can complete his School Certificate and Higher School Certificate curriculums online," Gina explained.

Casey couldn't believe what he was hearing; anger management and counseling? _No, no way am I do anything like that,_ Casey thought.

Brax nodded, "How long does he have to do this for?"

Casey's eyes widened at his brother's words, surely Brax couldn't seriously agree to this? Casey wanted to yell and protest at his brother to shut up and that he just wouldn't do it, but found himself in too much shock.

"Usually it depends on the student, but minimum is usually one full year, consisting of two three hour sessions a week for the first several months then depending on improvements, may be reduced to lesser time," Gina explained.

"Well if that's what it'll take for Casey to get his education then bring it on."

Casey gasped; Brax _couldn't_ make such an awful decision for him.

"Well I will set up the paperwork, so Casey can start with his sessions on Mondays and Fridays."

"That's great; right Casey?"

"Yeah, thanks," Casey mumbled.

Brax frowned at his brother's ungrateful behaviour but decided to address that once Gina had left.

"That's all I needed to say, and Casey: if you ever need my help just ask. I see a lot of potential in you, if you just applied yourself better," Gina complimented.

"Thanks again Gina, I really appreciate you doing this for him," Brax said.

"It's my pleasure. Just make sure he doesn't make a mess of this, this time, because I can tell you now there won't be no-more chances."

Brax nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

"Goodbye Brax, Casey."

"Bye Gina," Brax fare welled, while Casey grumbled a goodbye.

Brax guided Gina back to the door.

"Sorry Gina, he's still really cut up about everything."

"I understand; see you around Brax," Gina fare-welled and left.

Brax approached Casey and slapped his foot.

"Hey: Gina bent over backwards for you, the least you could do is, be grateful," Brax stated.

"I said thanks," Casey grumbled.

"What's the problem?" Brax questioned.

Casey stared at Brax before continuing; finally letting his thoughts on the choice be heard.

"You: how could you say I'd do all that counseling stuff?! I don't want to do any of that and I won't!" Casey snapped.

Brax crossed his arms over his chest and raised a stern eye brow at his brother.

"You have no choice in this matter Casey; it's the only way for you to get an education without us moving half-way across town for another school," Brax said sternly.

"Why do I even need one; it's not like I'd ever be any good. You and Heath never completed your school certificates!" Casey argued.

"And I regret that every day of my life and you want what Heath has: trouble finding a job! No Casey, I am not having that for you, so you can stop arguing with me about it, because you _are_ going to attend those sessions and you _will_ work hard on your lessons at home!" Brax warned.

Casey huffed and leaned back on the couch.

"I need to get to work," Brax said and pulled the television remote from his pocket.

"I catch you watching TV when you're grounded again and your grounding will be extended; got me?"

"Yes Brax," Casey drowned out.

"Good; why don't you get going and do some work in the yard today; there is plenty to be done," Brax ordered; gestured towards the outside.

"Fine; what choice to I have?" Casey mumbled.

Brax grabbed his car keys.

"Maybe even tell Heath to quit with his shower; he's been in there long enough; we won't have any watter left," Brax said, then left.

Casey walked down to the bathroom and bashed on the door.

"What?!" Heath yelled.

"Brax said you have to stop showering or we won't have water!" Casey yelled.

"Sheesh; alright!" Heath yelled back.

Heath came out ruffling his hair.

"Did I hear someone at the door?"

"Yeah, the high school's principal," Casey replied.

"What she want?" Heath asked.

"To tell me that I can still get my School Certificate and HSC," Casey explained.

"Well, didn't I tell ya big fella would sort everything out; huh?"

Casey shrugged, _Yeah sort everything out; like hell he did._


	58. Sessions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I wrote this additional chapter to cover Casey's sessions due to the high curiosity, as it was not a planned chapter, so hope you all enjoy and thanks for the continued support.**

 **Chapter 58 – Sessions**

It had reached Monday morning and the first day that Casey would have to attend his anger management and counseling session.

The young teen groaned as Brax banged on his bedroom door.

"Casey, get up; you need to get ready to head to those sessions today!" Brax yelled.

One thing Casey had found pleasure in, during his expulsion time was the ever-lasting sleep in he would get; not this getting up at seven-thirty business.

Heath made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself some toast to put in the toaster.

"I don't suppose you saw Casey up and about in your travels?"

"Nah, it was quiet as a mouse when I walked past his room," Heath answered and nabbed a bite out of his toast as it popped up, before he had even buttered it.

Brax huffed and placed down his coffee mug; making his way back to Casey's bedroom.

"Casey, would you get up now! Do not make me come in there and drag you up from that bed, because you know I will do that!" Brax yelled in a threat.

"Argh! I'm getting up!" Casey grumbled and pushed himself out of bed.

"You don't have to be so bossy!" Casey spat in a low tone; being sure that his brother had moved well away from his door.

Casey reluctantly got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. Casey glared at Brax and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard; pouring himself some cereal.

"Have you got those forms ready for the sessions today?" Brax questioned Casey.

He was to take some forms into his first session, detailing about his personal details and a report of the incident that had occurred at school.

Casey stared blankly at Brax, not saying a word.

Brax had let his brother go ahead with the silent treatment initially; understanding that the teen was not at all happy over his decision, but after dealing with it for two days now it was really wearing thin on the oldest Braxton.

Brax huffed, "Just make sure you take it along," Brax ordered.

Casey grunted and munched on his cereal, as he glared daggers at Brax.

"You've told me all weekend," Casey grumbled.

Brax being unimpressed by Casey's rude remarks: sternly glared back.

Heath watched between his brothers; it was almost like the tension could be cut with a knife.

Heath finished his toast and rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here. If looks could kill, it would sure be one heck of a battle field in here," Heath smarted and walked out of the room.

"Hurry up and finish so I can drop you off at the school block," Brax ordered.

Casey groaned and not bothering to finish his cereal to spite Brax, Casey stomped over to the sink and tipped his cereal in the bin and carelessly dumped his bowl in the sink.

Brax huffed and quickly washed up Casey's bowl, in time to see Casey return with his papers for the sessions.

"I'll go there myself," Casey grumbled.

"No, you will not go there yourself: I will take you; that way I can make sure you attend," Brax said sternly.

Casey huffed rudely and stormed out of the house.

Wanting to make sure Casey didn't disobey and just take off, Brax quickly wiped his wet hands and raced to get his car keys.

Brax was surprised to see Casey lazily leaning up against the passenger door of his Ute.

"Get in," Brax ordered.

Casey done as he was asked; still chosing to ignore his brother.

The whole trip to the school grounds was dead silent.

When Brax pulled up at the school grounds, Casey was ready to leave and just get it over with, but Brax held him back.

"Just so we're clear: you better cut out this attitude of yours. I've been pretty patient with you, but enough is enough Casey," Brax said sternly.

Casey kept his gaze on his brother and without a word, stepped out of the car; never looking back.

"Argh!" Brax yelled in frustration; hitting his hands hard on the steering wheel.

He couldn't fathom why Casey could not see that he had done all this with his best interests at heart.

Brax drove off and made his way to work.

* * *

Casey sat in a small office, staring at the two people sitting opposite him.

"Okay Casey, my name's Leah Patterson. I'm your consellor and this here is Dr. Dylan Anderson. He's going to be your psychologist that will help you with your anger management section of your sessions. Now Casey can you tell us why you think you're here?" Leah initiated.

Casey stared between the two then looked down at his feet, feeling bored and frustrated.

"Shouldn't you have it all written down in your little notes about me?" Casey grumbled.

"Yes we do, but this is an exercise to see what you're thinking," Leah explained.

Casey shrugged and refused to answer.

"Alright, we'll come back to that. What about answering some questions for me?" Dr. Dylan Anderson asked.

Casey shrugged carelessly again.

"Okay, can you tell me what you think anger means to you?"

Casey glanced up at the pyschologist baffled.

"Bare in mind Casey there is no right or wrong answer," Dr. Dylan Anderson explained.

Casey remained in silence, counting down the seconds that the session would be over.

Leah and Dr. Anderson took down some notes.

"Alright Casey, we want you to fill out some homework for us and we can discuss it in the next session," Dr. Anderson explained, handing Casey a worksheet.

"It covers a bit about what we tried to talk about today, so go home and have a think and write down what you think describes the questions best," Leah encouraged.

"Yep," Casey grumbled and shifted back on his chair.

"I guess we'll see you again on Friday," Leah said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Casey," Dr. Anderson fare welled.

"Yeah," Casey mumbled, miserably and walked out of their office.

Casey stormed all the way home, wishing he could just forget about everything.

* * *

Casey slammed his worksheet down on the table and continued to stare at the questions. ' _What does anger mean to you?'_

"This is so stupid! Like I care what anger means. These people are whacked!" Casey stated.

"Hey Case: is that you?!" Heath called out from the bathroom.

Casey didn't answer and hastily made a grab for his surfboard.

Heath made it out of the bathroom just in time to see Casey storm out the front door with his surfboard under arm; leaving the front door slamming.

Heath made his way into Angelo's an hour later.

"Hey," Heath greeted, "Grab us a drink, huh."

Brax looked questioningly at his younger brother and handed him a drink.

"Case sure is a barrel of sunshine today."

"What does that mean? Has Casey started something again?" Brax questioned.

"Nah; just came home from those session things and went out with his board, leaving the door swinging on its hinges," Heath commented.

"Did he say anything at all about how it went?"

Heath shook his head, "Nup, but he left some paper with some questions on it on the kitchen table, and if he has to answer those, it's no wonder he's got the dirts with ya."

"Why?"

"They're just full of weird questions about feelings and brain analysis stuff."

Brax groaned and went back to serving the rest of his customers; convincing himself he had still made the right decision for Casey.

That night at the dinner table, the high awkward silence that Casey was giving Brax was no different to the tension that surrounded the Braxton house that morning.

All that was heard, besides Heath's noisy chewing was the clinking of cutlery on plates.

"Well this is pleasurable; just as great as this morning bros. Lucky to get a word in edge-wise in this heavy convo," Heath smarted.

Brax already being frustrated from Casey's unchanged attitude was not impressed by Heath's remark.

"Would you shut up," Brax growled, glaring at his brother; fork squeezing in his hand.

"Better me than him, huh? You won't be telling him to shut up anytime soon," Heath smirked, unable to help himself.

Brax glared hard at Heath giving his stern glare that said he didn't need to use his words.

Brax then flicked his gaze on Casey who blatantly ignored Brax and rudely scrapped his plate, and it was then that Brax had finally had enough.

Brax slammed his hand down hard on the table, alerting both his brothers to look in his direction.

"That's it! Casey, I warned you this morning to cut this attitude of yours out," Brax said hard and stern, pointing his finger directly at his youngest brother.

Casey widened his eyes and shrugged ignorantly before turning away from his brother.

"Hey: I'm talking to you!" Brax yelled, flicking Casey's head up to look at him.

"I am sick of you just brushing me off!" Brax raged.

Casey got up from his place at the table and walked off; only angering the oldest Braxton further, who followed Casey's lead and walked out behind the raging teen.

"Casey, don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Brax grabbed Casey by the arm, in which Casey hastily shrugged his brother off and continued walking away.

Brax grabbed Casey's arm again, but this time he shoved Casey, making him stumble and fall onto the couch; exactly where he wanted him to be: sitting and to attention while he straightened some things out.

Casey gave Brax a hard scowl while mouthing a: 'what the hell?'

"This has _got_ to stop Casey! I get that you are mad at me for the decision I made, but I was doing what was best for _you_!" Brax yelled.

Casey glared up at his brother, defiantly.

"Well what's best sucks!" Casey spat.

"Brax, I don't need some psycho person telling me I have problems!" Casey yelled and slumped on the couch in a sulk.

"Is that what all this is about? Do you think I signed you up for that because you think I consider you to have problems?!" Brax demanded, beginning to feel annoyed that Casey would accuse him of that.

Casey shrugged in response, resulting in Brax slamming his hands on the couch in frustration.

"Geez Casey!"

Casey eyed Brax with a look that questioned whether Brax's motives could be trusted.

"Well do you?" Casey asked, in all seriousness.

"What; no," Brax flat out replied, in a no nonsense tone; following a fast head shake.

"Casey, I'm surprised that you would even think that. In no way do I believe you have problems, but I do think you need to work on how you go about things," Brax explained.

"So you don't think I'm some nut case needing to be fixed?" Casey spat.

Brax sighed heavily and sat beside Casey on the couch.

"Mate, I think none of those things and neither do the people running the sessions. They are there to help you cope with your emotions," Brax explained.

"Think about it Mate: what would happen if you didn't learn to control your temper and feelings and you hit out on someone again, only this time you don't have the self control and the person ends up with more than a bloody nose. You could be looking at jail time, or worse. Think about the future, huh; do you really want that?"

Casey looked down at his feet and shrugged, "Guess not."

"I know it seems like it sucks now, but it's just a year; maybe less: compared to your whole future," Brax explained.

"So promise me you'll try; compromise with these people," Brax proposed.

Casey shrugged, "Their exercises are so stupid, like today, I had to write what anger is; I just don't get it."

Brax smirked, "They have reason for exercises like that, but they're not there to judge you. So you think you can keep my promise?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded in agreement, making Brax form a smile.

"Now how about heading back and finishing dinner?" Brax implied; slapping Casey's thigh twice, in a gentle manner.

Casey smiled and stood up to follow Brax back into the kitchen.

Heath glanced towards the both of them as they walked in.

"That's the most I've heard out of both of you since last week," he commented.

Brax scowled at Heath to shut up, as Casey slid into his chair, now leaving them to finish off their semi-cold meal.


	59. Not So Sweet Sixteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sadly, I feel as though this story is losing interest. I'm sorry to have disappointed you readers and made it disinteresting for you. I have loved putting all my efforts into this story for you and I thank those that have continued to support this story.**

 **This story only has around twenty more chapters, so it's on its closing end, and I hope you can stick around for the big finale.**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59 – Not So Sweet Sixteen**

Casey walked into the kitchen to be met with his two older brothers.

"Morning Case," Brax greeted.

"I've just placed some toast in the toaster if you want it and grab yourself some juice before Heath takes it all," Brax commented.

Casey nodded and went about buttering his toast.

"Brax I was wondering, seeing as it's my sixteenth birthday this weekend, whether I'd be able to have like, a small party?" Casey asked; now buttering his toast with vegemite.

"How big of a party did you have in mind Casey?" Brax questioned.

"Well, it would just be a few friends I had from school that I still hang with, like: Sasha, Dexter, April, Mathew, Joey; just maybe about fifteen people," Casey listed.

Brax gave a sigh, "Well I have to work at the restaurant that night, but I guess Heath could chaperone."

"Ooh, what's this: a party?!" Heath cheered, "Leave everything to me bro."

Brax groaned, "Heath, it is _not_ that kind of party. It's a teenage party so there will be rules. Casey, I guess I can let you have this party on Saturday, seeing as you have been pulling a pretty good record with your counseling sessions and your studies. However, my rules are: Number one: no booze at this party, and number two: no funny business from anyone," Brax warned.

Casey nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Brax; this is gonna be awesome!" Casey exclaimed.

Heath smirked. _You have no idea little brother just how awesome a party your big brother can make for ya._

"Do we have an understanding you two?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, it'll just be a quiet party," Casey assured.

"Yep, no fun what so ever; you won't have to worry about a thing," Heath added.

"I should hope not," Brax finalised before strolling out of the kitchen.

Once Brax had left, Heath gave Casey a devilish wink, with the youngest Braxton unbeknown to Heath's plan for a big birthday bash.

Come Saturday, after Casey had finished opening some of his presents, there was a knock at the door.

"Your guests are early," Heath smarted.

Brax opened the door and invited Cheryl in.

Casey was not expecting a visit from his Mum on his birthday so was extremely shocked.

Brax however had known about Cheryl's visit as she had conversed with Brax the previous day about popping around to see her baby on his birthday.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Casey exclaimed, rushing out of his chair at the table to go and hug his Mum.

"Oh, Casey my boy: happy sweet sixteenth!" Cheryl greeted; giving Casey a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mum; I'm glad you came. Come on in," Casey said excitedly.

Cheryl glanced around at her son's house.

"Like what you've done with the place Darryl," Cheryl commented.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary Mum," Brax replied.

Brax got Cheryl a cup of tea as the older women took a seat at the table.

"How you doing, Mum?" Heath asked.

"I'm fine Heath. I hope my boys have been keeping well. Casey, have you been behaving yourself for Darryl?" Cheryl questioned sternly.

Casey looked down shamefully as he knew Brax hadn't willingly told her about his punch-up with his teacher incident, but she did find out about it all and how he was having his counseling sessions, after having popped around by surprise one day to ask Brax for money and found Casey studying at home; making her demand why her youngest wasn't in school.

After getting his ear chewed off by his Mum for the same thing Brax had already lectured him on, Cheryl had been questioning Casey's existence of staying with Brax: stating that if Brax couldn't keep Casey on a straight and narrow then he would be better off back at home where 'proper' boundaries could be put in place.

Brax had argued that all had been sorted and that Casey was doing just fine in his place, leaving Cheryl to be defeated with a stern warning to her boys: that they had better be right.

Casey gave a nod at his mother's question and it was Brax who was quick to pipe up.

"Yes, he's been good Mum; keeping to everything he should be; haven't ya Case?"

"In fact, big fella is so proud of the little muppet that he's giving him a party tonight," Heath announced.

"A party, hmm? Well, as long as it's nothing like those parties back in Mangrove River," Cheryl commented.

"Oh, it won't be; I've already warned them there is to be no alcohol," Brax affirmed.

"Good, because I don't want my baby getting caught up in any of that mess," Cheryl stated.

"Are you staying long, Mum?" Brax asked.

"No, just wanted to spend a few hours of quality time with my baby boy for his birthday."

Heath snickered at Cheryl's doting over Casey, while Casey couldn't help but blush.

"Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't have to call me a baby," he protested.

"You may think you're a grown-up sixteen year old Casey, but you are still my baby and that goes no matter how old you are," Cheryl said; rubbing her rough hand over Casey's cheek, affectionately.

Heath chuckled and moved away from the table.

"Well I best get out of here, if I got some sorting to do for the party tonight. Bye Mum!" Heath fare welled.

"Yeah, I have to get ready for work," Brax announced, as he placed his mug of coffee down on the bench.

"Well, why don't you and I go for a walk, maybe you can show me some of your moves on the surf and we get something to eat," Cheryl suggested.

Casey smiled at his Mum.

"Sure, I'll go get my surfboard," Casey exclaimed and quickly rushed out to grab his board.

"Mum, do you need any money for lunch?" Brax asked.

"No Darryl, I have been working more hours at the fish market and have kept some money aside," Cheryl replied.

"Well good Mum; I'm pleased," Brax praised.

"You ready?" Casey asked Cheryl; holding his board in his hand.

"Come on then," Cheryl mumbled and pressed her hand to Casey's chest.

Casey gave Brax a wave and walked out of the house with his mother.

* * *

After having a nice chat and meal at the dinner, Cheryl said she had to get back on her way.

"It was great to see you Mum and thanks for coming up for my birthday," Casey said cheerfully.

"You're welcome Casey," Cheryl replied and gave Casey a big hug and kiss; patting him firmly on the back.

"You look after yourself you hear."

"Yeah I know Mum; you too."

Casey walked back to the Braxton house and placed his surfboard down. Heath was in the living room with a large cardboard box sitting on the table, as he blew up some balloons.

"Hey Case, how was lunch with Mum?"

"Yeah it was great. Heath what's all that?" Casey questioned and approached his brother.

"Casey, Casey, my little bro; this is all for your party tonight. Here come and have a look what I got," Heath said in a sly tone.

Casey looked inside the box to see not only the packet of balloons that Heath was blowing up, but a few caskets of beer and scotch, along with mini bangers, and a pile of jumbled up cds.

Casey riffled through the box looking at the cds and party gags.

"Heath, these bottles aren't for my party, are they?" Casey questioned.

Heath smirked and slapped Casey's shoulder.

"What else would they be for?"

"But Brax clearly said no alcohol," Casey stated.

"Casey: when are you ever going to turn sixteen again?"

Casey gave Heath a confused look.

"Exactly; what the big fella don't know don't hurt him. I'm the one chaperoning the party, so I can keep proper control over the drinks, and we'll clear them out long before Brax gets home," Heath explained his 'full-proof' plan.

Casey was still somewhat skeptical, but his brother's sly encouragement was making him more and more convinced.

"Trust me Case; have I ever led you astray?" Heath teased; grabbed Casey around the shoulder.

"Yes," Casey replied.

"Fine, if you don't want to have a little fun and live it up; have the boring party that Brax wants you to have, that's fine by me," Heath said.

Casey stared down at the alcohol in the box.

"Only if you're sure Brax won't find out," Casey whispered cheekily.

"Haha, I knew you'd come around," Heath cheered.

Just before the guests were meant to arrive, the phone rang, to which Casey answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Case," Brax greeted.

"I had a quick break and just thought I'd call to let you know I hope your party goes good tonight, and that you have fun, huh."

Casey glanced over at Heath placing the alcohol spiked punch on the table and the casket of beer next to it.

"Thanks Brax," Casey said quietly.

"Alright; I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye. Hope work isn't too hard for you," Casy added quickly.

"Thanks Case."

Casey hung up the phone and stood beside Heath.

"You sure this is okay?"

"Trust me Casey, I've been to more high school parties than you; I know what I'm doing."

The party started off with a bang with all Casey's mates from school turning up and enjoying the music.

Once a few hours had passed more people began to turn up: people that Casey had not invited.

"Heath; who are all these other kids?" Casey whispered to his slightly rowdy tipsy brother.

"Don't worry about it Case; probably just a few kids from Mangrove River. I ran into my old mate, Carrigan and we got talking and I mentioned I was throwing you a big bash for your birthday, so maybe the information leaked a little. Here: lighten up and have a beer," Heath encouraged his brother.

Casey was unsure of what was happening, watching his friends be backed into corners of the house as the invading kids took over with their beers and loud cheering behaviours, but didn't dare question his older brother over it all; instead willingly accepted the beer from Heath and took a sip of his first alcoholic drink.

As the party marched on, the crowd became rowdier and rowdier, with Sasha, Dex, and April choosing to leave on their own account after apologising to Casey.

It wasn't long before the music had been turned up to deafening levels, several of the Mangrove River teens were intoxicated and starting to harrass Casey's friends and others were making out on the couch, as rubbish and poppers were tossed everywhere.

Heath was one to hold his liquor but even he was becoming drunk; slinging his arm happily around his little brother's shoulders.

"Having fun?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah."

Casey just joined in, following the crowd as he slowly sipped at his one beer.

* * *

John Palmer next door was placing out the trash as he scowled at the out of control party.

"Bloody whipper-snappers; don't they know it's a communial town?" John stormed back into his house, clearly unimpressed by the noise pollution next door.

"I have half a mind to go over to that Braxton place and give those blokes a piece of my mind!" John stated.

"What is it now?" Gina asked.

"Can you not hear them over there: yelling, drinking and causing trouble?!"

"John going over there won't do any good. I'll give Brax a call at the restaurant and tell him about it."

"Pfft; they need the bloody police!" John gasped.

Gina shook her head and picked up her phone to call the restaurant.

Brax checked the line of orders and instructed one of the waiters to attend to one of the meals. The evening rush was on and Brax had his hands full checking over the orders and serving at the bar.

"I'll get him," Peter, one of the waiters spoke into the phone.

"Brax: you have a phone call!"

Brax finished up on his last customer and took the phone from Peter.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brax, this is Gina."

"Hi Gina; what can I do for you?" Brax asked.

"I regret to be the one informing you of this Brax, but Casey's party that you told us was happening tonight seems to have gotten out of hand. The noise is beyond managable and it is more than loud music," Gina explained.

Brax sighed heavily.

"I am so sorry about this Gina. I finish work in another hour, so I'll be there to sort it out," Brax replied.

"See to it that you do," Gina said softly.

"Thanks Gina for bringing this to my attention."

"That's not a problem at all," Gina ended.

Brax hung up the phone harder than intended, feeling the rage building in side of him: he was going to kill Heath for this.

* * *

Brax could hear the rowdiness as he drove into the drive. The oldest Braxton scowled when he saw the state of his house: rubbish and empty bottles of drink were spread all over the carpet; with some stains settling in, the music was so loud that the stereo was shaking, and Brax was disgusted to see people making out left right and centre, with only a few teens withdrawn into the corners of the living room; all of which Brax could only assume were Casey's friends.

Brax stormed up to a couple on the couch, passionately kissing.

"Oi: get the hell off my couch, you two face-suckers and get out!" Brax bellowed.

"In fact, all of you get out!" Brax shouted, loud enough to cut through the music.

Without hesitation, Brax switched off the music, hearing groans from a few party-goers.

As the groups started to disperse, Brax stepped towards Casey's friends.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yeah; not a party I was expecting," Mathew answered.

"All of you go home now," Brax ordered.

Heath stepped out of the kitchen to see what had happened to the music and party; Casey following close behind.

Both brothers were certain they had heard Brax's yell but were too focused on the fun of the party to really realise Brax had returned.

Brax glared hard at Heath and stormed over towards his brothers; mentally pushing them backwards into the kitchen.

"Brax, what are you doing home early?" Heath slurred out.

Casey watched on with wide-eyes and a look of worry at being caught out by his big brother.

As soon as Brax closed in on Heath, without a moment's hesitation, Brax smacked Heath hard across the back of the head.

"Ow: geez to hell, Brax!" Heath exclaimed, and rubbed his sore head, that was now spinning from the alcohol consumption.

"How much of an idiot are you?!" Brax bellowed.

"You bring alcohol into a teenage party, which I _forbidded_ , when you were meant to be supervising responsibly! What happens if the parents of these kids come back; it's all going to fall onto me, because that alcohol came from my restaurant; am I right?!" Brax yelled and pushed his finger hard against Heath's chest.

"Yeah, settle down. I was watching all Casey's friends and they didn't touch the stuff."

"No? Well who did; all those: damn, Mangrove River fools?!"

"It wasn't all Heath's fault," Casey defended, moving closer towards his brothers and not liking the fighting that was happening before him.

Brax spun around and glared at Casey.

"Be quiet, this has nothing to do with you!" Brax ordered, letting his furious emotion loose on Casey.

Brax paused momentarily and developed a quizzical look towards his youngest brother, after getting a wiff of strong beer that was coming from Casey's direction. Brax certainly did not want his curiosity to get the better of him on this one.

Brax stepped closer towards Casey.

"Come here," he ordered, in a deathly tone, and grabbed Casey by the shirt; pulling him as close as possible to him.

Brax took a good wiff of his brother and glanced sternly at him.

"Have you been drinking?!" Brax questioned loudly.

Casey didn't answer, which only gave Brax the answer he needed. He quickly released Casey from his hold.

"Unbelievable! How could you let Casey drink?!" Brax bellowed, and whacked Heath again.

"Ow: quit it; you'll give me a hell of a hangover!"

"Too bad," Brax flatly spat.

"It was just one beer and I didn't even finish all of it," Casey quickly defended, feeling guilty that Heath was getting a royal chewing out from their brother.

"Oh, and you think that makes it okay?! You just be lucky I'm not clipping you one for this! One beer is one beer Casey and you are a minor!" Brax shouted.

Brax glanced around at the mess his house was in and it was now late, he was getting too tired for any more arguing. Brax turned to both his brothers with a stern look.

"Both of you clean all this mess up because when I finish in the shower I don't want to see _any_ remanants of a party in my house," Brax ordered and turned his attention onto Casey.

"And you: birthday or not Casey, you are grounded for a week," Brax affirmed.

Heath scoffed, still rubbing his aching head.

"Come on big fella, ain't you being a bit unfair, it was just a party?" Heath implied; gesturing towards Casey, who had now started cleaning off some of the cupboards.

"Casey is not being grounded for the party; it's because he drank alcohol when he knew he shouldn't have. Now enough: get this cleaned up!" Brax demanded and walked out towards the bathroom.

Casey watched Brax leave, feeling utterly guilty that he had misused his brother's trust.

Casey felt Heath slap his arm around his shoulder.

"Despite what Brax says you had fun right?" Heath snickered.

Heath noticed the glint in Casey's eye and knew that Casey just did not want to admit it, for fear of disappointing his big brother.

Casey gave a shrug and Heath laughed, "Yeah though so. It ain't every day your little bro turns sweet sixteen; happy birthday, Case."

Heath and Casey went about cleaning up the mess and were done in no time.

It had just reached after eleven when Casey made his way towards his bedroom, passing Brax on the way.

"You off to bed?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded.

"Um, Brax?" Casey called as Brax went to walk past.

"I'm sorry the party got out of hand. I didn't mean to ruin your trust," Casey apologised.

Brax nodded in appreciation.

"I know it wasn't your fault. Goodnight Casey," Brax said.

"Night," Casey replied with a smile and headed into his bedroom to go to sleep.


	60. Beach Carnival

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for slight delay in updating, I have been spending the little time I have working on completing another story, only this one surrounds Kyle.**

 **This chapter is just a filler chapter, but hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 60 – Beach carnival**

"So it's all set for Angelo's to help sponsor the school fundraising beach carnival?" John Palmer asked Brax, while the two stood inside Angelo's restaurant.

"Yeah, I don't mind supplying the drinks and food; if it's for a good cause," Brax agreed.

"Well Irene said she'd help with some of the foods from the diner. I just need to get it all set up and find some youngsters willing to help out. What about your brothers?" John queried.

"Heath is at work, but Casey's at home, probably sitting at home doing nothing. If you go ask him; in fact tell him I said he has to help or else," Brax instructed.

"Righty-o; thanks Brax," John replied and walked away from the restaurant.

Casey was indeed as Brax had described: lying on his back on the couch watching some television.

When he heard a knock at the door, Casey groaned and pulled himself up.

"Hi Casey," John greeted, as Casey opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Palmer," Casey replied, in a dreary tone.

"I came to ask for your help setting up for the fundraising carnival, but after talking to Brax, he told me to tell you, you had to help or else," John explained.

Casey rolled his eyes; he'd much rather be spending his Saturday lazing around or surfing, but he knew that Brax would have said something like that to John and he didn't want to get on his brothers bad side.

"Fine, what's this carnival for anyway?" Casey asked.

"It's Gina idea, to help raise funds for disadvantaged kids," John explained.

Casey gave a nod and after having slipped on his thongs, followed John out the door.

"So what will I be doing exactly?" Casey asked.

"I need you to set up some stands, carry them from the surf club onto the beach, set up flags and markers along the beach, and hang up some banners."

Casey groaned at his list of jobs, "I have to do all that alone?"

"Nope, you'll have some help. My new foster son, Jett will be helping, as will I and Alf Stewart. So let's get cracking," John concluded, clapping his hands together.

Casey followed John into the surf club to where Alf was sorting the equipment.

"Got yourself another helper there, Palmer?" Alf asked then turned his gaze to Casey.

"You look like a fine young fella, ready to get to work?"

"Yeah," Casey mumbled and waited for instruction.

Casey grabbed some equipment and walked down onto the beach, where a young boy was already there, piecing together a table.

"Casey! Jett! I want you two to put up the carnival banner for me next!" John yelled.

Casey heard a faint groan from the young boy and approached him with the banner, attaching his end to the pole in the sand.

"You got roped into this too?" Jett asked.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"I haven't seen you around before," Casey commented.

"Yeah, I'm new in town. John and Gina are my foster parents, hence the being forced to help out," Jett explained.

Casey laughed, "I get what you mean about being forced to do things."

"You seem a lot older, how old are you?" Jett asked.

"I'm sixteen," Casey replied.

"If you're John and Gina's foster son, how come I haven't seen you? I live next door to them, with my two older brothers," Casey explained.

"The paperwork from the group home is still being sorted out, so I still live there but spend my days with Gina and John, getting to know them. I'll probably get to move in next week," Jett explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about, you know: your home life," Casey said, having thought how hard it would be growing up without a family, he couldn't imagine his life without his brothers.

Jett shrugged at Casey's response, "I'm used to it. Though it'll be cool when we're neighbors, I don't know anyone yet and it's hard making friends."

Casey nodded, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twelve, going on thirteen," Jett replied.

"Less chit-chat, more work boys!" John yelled, as he came down to the beach with more supplies.

Casey rolled his eyes, causing Jett to snicker at his new found friend.

"Gina and John wanted me to compete in this carnival, are you?" Jett asked.

Casey shook his head, "I didn't think anything on it."

"Do you like swimming and sports?"

"Yeah, I love surfing best though. My brother Brax taught me everything I know and he's a great surfer," Casey explained.

"I don't know how to surf, as I grew up in the city, until I was moved to the group home after my Mum died and my Dad left me," Jett explained.

Casey didn't know what to say to that.

"Sorry. Maybe I can teach you how to surf sometime?" Casey suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that, um..."

"Casey. Casey Braxton," Casey introduced.

"Jett James."

The two shook welcoming hands and finished up on their work.

John patted Jett on the shoulder as Casey had left to gather more equipment.

"You and Casey seem to be getting along mate."

"Yeah, he seems cool; said he'd teach me to surf sometime," Jett replied.

"He also said he was interested in signing up for the competition."

"Well, the more the merrier. Casey: my lad!" John called out, making his way back up the beach towards Casey.

"Jett tells me you'd be interested in running," John implied.

Casey shrugged, "Yeah suppose so."

"Well we better get you up talking to Alf and get your name down," John said; slapping Casey on the shoulder.

Casey met Brax in the restaurant a bit later after all the setting up for the carnival had finished.

"So how was your day?" Brax asked.

Casey looked at Brax with an unimpressed eye roll.

"How do you think; seeing as it was your plan to have me help Mr. Palmer and Alf set up the carnival equipment," Casey complained.

Brax smirked, "Had to get your lazy backside off the couch somehow; so how was it?"

Casey shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad; I just said that to make you feel bad," Casey joked.

Brax frowned and tossed the tea towel from the bench at his brother.

"I actually met a new kid, who's going to be living next door to us."

"Yeah; that's great," Brax praised.

"And I decided to enter into the competition," Casey explained.

"Hey, good on ya mate. I look forward to watching ya out there," Brax complimented with high praise; slapping Casey on the upper arm.

"I should get going and head home. Get my lazy backside back on the couch," Casey smarted.

Brax smirked at his brother's remark.

"Get on out of here and don't get smart," Brax stated playfully and pointed towards the door.

The day of the competion finally came and Casey was dressed in his boardies ready for the race. The competition was split into two categories: Juniors and, Seniors: meaning Casey and Jett would be competing together.

"Hey, I didn't know Casey was competing against the young-ins," Heath commented to his older brother, as they watched from the top of the beach.

"Yeah, it's split so the ones aged thirteen to sixteen compete against each other and those who are seventeen and eighteen compete against each other," Brax explained.

"This should be a piece of cake for Case then," Heath said.

Brax stood with his arms crossed, as he kept a firm gaze on his brother getting ready to race. Brax had gotten one of his staff to man the stall for Angelo's, while Irene and Marilyn were handing out cakes and sandwiches from the diner, in their stall adjacent to Brax's.

"On your marks, get set, go!" John shouted and flapped the racing flag.

Casey, Jett and the other competitors sped off down the sand.

First it was the relay races where the competitors zig-zagged through a course of cones on the sand, that was followed by the swim race where the competitors had to swim to a point out in the ocean, collect a tag from a buoy and race across the beach again, to the finish line.

Casey stayed in the top five in the beginning while Jett was coming seventh.

By the time the swim race came, most competitors had fallen behind, leaving Casey in third place and Jett in fourth.

Crowds were cheering the young competitors on and Heath was shouting out words of encouragement to his younger brother.

When they reached the final one-hundred meters Casey pushed as fast as he could, to reach it to first place.

"Alright Casey; come on! Ya almost there!" Heath yelled and let out a loud whistle with his fingers.

Casey could see the finishing line up ahead but in the last twenty meters, Casey saw someone run up beside him on the sand.

Glancing over briefly, he saw Jett powering his legs as fast as they would go. It was neck and neck until the final moments, but as the two reached nearer the finish line, Jett had overtaken Casey at the last minute.

The crowd cheered and John slapped Jett proudly on the back.

Casey and Jett were puffed out, resting their hands on their knees.

"Good game huh?" Jett said.

Casey smiled and held out his hand, "You're a fast competitor."

Brax and Heath approached Casey and Heath eyed Jett.

"Casey, you came second to a midget."

"Heath! Jett is not a midget. He might be younger than me, but so what?" Casey retorted.

Heath shook his head in disbelief.

"Jett, these are my brothers, Heath, who you just met, and Brax," Casey introduced.

"Hi," Jett greeted.

"Jett's the one I said was going to be our neighbor," Casey explained.

"I'm moving in with Gina and John soon," Jett explained.

Brax smirked and raised his brow, "Well by the looks of that race, Casey's gonna have some stiff competition."

"Nah, I never cause trouble for a friend," Jett said hopefully, as he smiled towards Casey.

"Friends," Casey replied.

"Well I got some perfectly good food waiting up there. I bet after that race you're both pretty hungry," Brax said.

Casey nodded furiously.

"Yep; I sure am starved!" Heath announced.

Brax playfully slapped the back of his head.

"I was talking to them, Heath. You've already eaten the cakes and food up there."

Casey smirked while Heath shrugged in response to Brax's statement.

"I'd love some food," Jett said.

"You have to have some from Brax's restaurant; they make the best food," Casey stated.

"Buttering up the boss 'ey; what are you after?" Heath joked, slapping Casey on the shoulder.

"Shove off Heath," Casey laughed.

Jett followed Casey up the beach; the two talking along the way, while John and Gina watched from the beach.

"Jett's going off with the Braxtons, not that there's anything wrong with them but should we be worried? I don't want that kid getting any bad ideas."

"No, Jett will be fine. Casey's a good kid, he'll look after him," Gina replied.

Casey and Jett were left to talk and eat, and later that day Casey showed Jett some skills in surfing.

"I hope I can be as good as you one day," Jett commented.

"Nah, it takes practice, besides even with Brax teaching me my skills, I'm not as good as him. In fact, without him: I'd be nothing," Casey reflected.

Once the day came to an end, Jett and Casey parted their own ways, with Casey reflecting on the opportunity that he had a friend who could look up to him, just as much as he did with his brothers.


	61. Licenses

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Another bit of a filler chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for everyone's ongoing support.**

 **Chapter 61 – Licenses**

 **Casey 17, Heath 24, Brax 29**

Casey rushed into Angelo's bar after school and took a seat on one of the stools against the bar; tapping his hands anxiously against it, in waiting for his brother.

Brax returned from the back room and saw Casey at the bar. He gave a big smile and approached Casey from behind the bar.

"Hey Case, how was school?" Brax asked.

"Brax: seriously?" Casey replied; wondering if Brax would ever let up about harping on about his schooling: day in, day out.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey.

"Yeah alright, I get it," Brax brushed off, sensing Casey's irritation.

Brax poured Casey an orange juice and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks," Casey replied, taking the glass from his brother.

Casey kept an unusual grin on his face, which Brax kept noticing from the corner of his eye as he counted the cash in the till.

"Why so suspicious mate; you look like you're eager for something?" Brax asked.

Casey slumped his shoulders, feeling in disbelief that his brother had forgotten what he had promised.

"Brax, you said you'd take me over to the RTA today so I could pick up my learner's book and info to get my license. Did you forget?" Casey accused.

Brax shook his head, wearing a smirk on his face; when it came to Casey he never forgot anything.

"Nah, Nah. I didn't forget Case. I've just been a bit busy here," Brax replied.

Casey's mood deflated, "So we won't be going today?" he droned out.

Brax shook his head.

"Casey I'm sorry, one of the workers called in sick and I have to work later. The RTA will be closed by the time I finish," Brax explained.

Brax watched Casey sulk as he fiddled with his glass.

"Look, why don't you call Heath and get him to take you over there?" Brax suggested.

"Heath's busy with work too," Casey replied, feeling glum; his brother's didn't have time for him when he needed it anymore.

"Can I just go on my own? If I leave now I can reach the bus and be at the RTA before it closes," Casey asked.

Brax sighed, "Alright, but make sure you are back before dinner tonight," Brax said.

Casey nodded and hopped off the bar stool.

"Case, wait: take some money with you."

Brax pulled out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans and handed Casey a twenty dollar note.

"Thanks Brax," Casey said with a smile and raced out of the club.

* * *

Brax had brought home dinner from the restaurant when he had finished his shift. Heath and Casey were already home, each doing their own thing: Casey was busy reading his driving rules book, while Heath was slumped on the couch; a beer in his hand, watching the footy on TV.

Brax patted Casey's shoulder and took a glance at the driving book as he placed down the Chinese food he had brought home.

"Put that away for the moment Case," Brax instructed and went to grab some cutlery from the kitchen.

"Oi: dinner!" Brax yelled at his younger brother who hadn't moved from the couch.

Casey closed his book and glanced at Brax.

"He's in a mood," Casey whispered, to which Brax raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" he enquired.

Casey stayed silent, not sure whether he should dob his brother in.

"Oi, Heath; what did you do?!" Brax called out.

Heath stared at Brax and looked away.

Knowing Heath wasn't going to make it easy, Casey let out a whisper, "He lost his license."

"He what? Heath what the hell? How did you lose your license?!" Brax yelled, approaching his younger brother and flicking the back of his head while giving him an angry glare.

"He was caught speeding," Casey whispered and tipped some fried rice and satay chicken onto his plate.

Brax flicked Heath's head again.

"Hey!" Heath protested and rubbed his hand over his head, glancing back at Brax.

"Are you stupid; how long for?" Brax demanded.

Heath huffed, "Great one Case; thank you," Heath spat sarcastically towards his younger brother.

"Don't blame him for telling me, besides I would have found out soon enough! So how long?" Brax repeated.

"Three months...and a fine of seven hundred dollars," Heath explained, almost as if it were nothing.

Brax shook his head annoyed and slammed his hands on the back of the couch.

"You went thirty K's over the limit?! You're paying that fine; you're not mooching off me on this one," Brax said frankly and walked away in annoyance at his brother's stupid behavior.

"I didn't say you had to pay!" Heath yelled.

"It wasn't my fault the stupid coppers caught me speeding," Heath defended.

Brax huffed, "Seriously Heath; that's your comment? You're lucky they didn't decide to put you in jail for that!" Brax yelled, stepping back towards his brother.

Casey sat at the table in utter silence as he munched his dinner; sensing the unease between his brothers and feeling partially to blame for opening his mouth.

"Far out big fella, it's nice to know I've got such loving support from my big bro," Heath argued.

"It ain't the end of the world!" Heath shouted.

Brax angrily shook his head and whacked Heath on the back of the head for a third time, only this time much harder to make a lasting impression.

"Ow!" Heath yelled and flipped around, scowling hard at his older brother while holding his hand over his tender head.

"Pull ya bloody head in, Heath. You're doing nothing but setting a bad example for Casey!" Brax yelled.

Casey shot his head up at the mention of his name, as Heath stood up from the couch to glare at his older brother and fight back, but the oldest Braxton had had enough; Heath was old enough to take responsibility as he did not want to be dealing with that after a hard days work.

"Not a word: just get and have some dinner will ya!" Brax dismissed and stormed over to the kitchen table where he roughly sat down and grabbed himself a plate of food.

Heath finally came to the table and took a seat, scowling at his older brother and frowning at his younger brother for his part in the scenario.

Brax turned to Casey with a hard frown, "You had better not learn anything from this bloke about driving, because clearly he doesn't know a thing."

"I made one mistake!" Heath yelled.

"Yeah: a stupid one!" Brax snapped.

The tension was high at the dinner table as the oldest Braxtons continued to butt heads.

Brax turned back to Casey and pointed his fork at him.

"You hear me Casey? If I catch you doing anything like that, you're gonna get it," Brax said firmly.

Casey looked up from his food, not intending to be part of the conversation his brothers had going and rolled his eyes at Brax's lecture.

"I won't Brax, I'm not stupid," Casey said in a blasé tone.

"Oi: no-one said for you to start!" Heath snapped and flicked Casey on the side of the head at his ear.

"Ow: Heath, you jerk!" Casey protested and moved away from his older brother and frowned as he quickly rubbed his aching ear.

"Shut up Case, ya big mouth!" Heath snapped, turning his frustrations onto Casey now.

"Cut it out, both of you! Did I make myself clear Casey?" Brax said firmly.

Casey let out a muffled sigh; definitely not wanting to be on his big brothers bad side when he was already in a mood.

"Yes," Casey replied.

Brax nodded, "Good."

Brax gave Heath another stern glare before the three remained in silence with their focuses solely on their meals.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Casey continued to read over his driving book and soon he was ready for his test. Brax had promised to drive him to the RTA office and wait.

Brax pulled up outside the RTA in his black Ute.

"Now Casey remember the rules; what do you do when you hit an intersection?"

Casey sighed, he knew Brax was only helping but it was getting on Casey's nerves.

"I give way to those on the right," Casey replied, with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"And?" Brax pressed.

"And, I indicate if I'm making a turn," Casey replied.

"Good; and what about safe distances and road signs?"

"Come on Brax..." Casey started to complain.

"Just answer Casey," Brax pressed.

Casey sighed, "I always obey the road signs and stay to the speed limit and keep a three second distance," Casey explained.

"Brax, I know everything like the back of my hand. I'm not going to do stupid things when I drive, for safety reasons and besides, you'd have my head," Casey said with a smirk.

Brax smirked and gave Casey a playful shove on his am.

"Alright smarty, get out of here and get your license!"

Casey smiled and opened the passenger door, hopping out.

"Good luck Case. I'll be waiting for ya," Brax encouraged.

"Thanks Brax," Casey replied and walked into the RTA office.

Casey waited anxiously with his ticket for what felt like the longest five minuutes of his life, before he was escorted towards a computer screen to begin the test.

Casey read each question carefully and although retaining information was still a struggle for him, he managed to answer each of the questions with ease.

The next stage was finding out if he had passed, as he waited for the attendant at the counter to analyse his theory exam.

When Casey finally came back outside, Brax could see the older teen rush towards his car. Casey swung open the door of his brother's Ute, bearing a wide grin.

"Brax, I passed! I got my license!" Casey yelled, with sheer excitement in his voice.

Brax gave a beaming smile as Casey waved his L-plates in front of him and hopped back into the car.

Brax slapped Casey on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you mate."

Casey smiled back in return.

"See Brax, I didn't need the twenty questions," Casey implied in a cheeky tone.

Brax let out a gruff groan and reached over to tackle Casey's hair.

Casey let out a laugh and pushed Brax's hand away.

"Shove off," Casey retorted.

Brax laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"Seatbelt on," Brax instructed.

"I know Brax," Casey droned and clicked in his seatbelt.

Brax drove out of the carpark and back home.

Heath was sitting on the couch when Brax and Casey walked in.

"So how'd you go, Shorty?"

Casey smirked, "I passed."

Heath smiled, "Well let's see ya mug shot then."

Heath reached his arm out for Casey to hand him his license, in which Casey did so.

"Ha, ya look like a crim!" Heath laughed and handed back the license to Casey who had a scowl on his face over his brother's comment.

"As opposed to a real crim," Brax said; eying off his brother.

"Have you paid that fine yet?" Brax questioned.

"'Ey give me time. I don't just have that money lying around ya know," Heath replied.

Brax sighed, "Heath they only give you twenty-eight days to pay and it's already been two and a half weeks!"

"I've got it sorted," Heath protested.

Brax huffed, "Well make sure you do. I ain't chasing around after your mess. You're an adult, take some responsibility," Brax said sternly, shaking his head and walking off into the kitchen.

Heath huffed and raised his hand in salute, "Yes boss," Heath smarted.

Casey grinned at his brother's comment and sat down on the couch next to him.

Heath grabbed Casey around the shoulders.

"Good on ya mate, now you can feel the freedom of the open road."

Casey nodded.

"I just need someone to take me out and teach me," Casey commented.

Heath smirked. "Ya looking right at him: road-driving master in disguise," Heath said proudly.

Casey shook his head, "No way Heath, Brax would kill the both of us."

The youngest Braxton was well aware that Brax would not let him go out in a car with his brother who had just lost his license and certainly not with someone who would teach him more about the best skills for driving one-handed while changing the music.

"Big fella doesn't have to know," Heath pressed, "Come on Case, trust ya big brother."

Casey was being pulled apart by the urge to drive and get in some practice, with the knowledge of his oldest brother's feelings.

"I don't know Heath," Casey sighed.

"What don't you know Case?" Brax asked, walking back out from the kitchen holding a beer and a bottle of coke.

"Nothing, just talking brother stuff; think on it Case," Heath replied and gently tapped the side of Casey's cheek.

Brax raised his eyebrow, "Now why don't I believe that?"

Brax uncapped his beer and rested back on the armchair.

"Thanks Brax," Casey complimented for the coke.

Heath looked as Casey opened up his coke.

"What no beer?" he joked.

"Casey is _not_ having beer," Brax warned.

Heath shrugged and leaned back on the couch awaiting his hand out but after a brief moment nothing came.

Heath scowled.

"Well where's mine?" he asked.

"You've been here all day; get up and get your own," Brax replied frankly.

Heath huffed and stood up from the couch to go grab himself a beer.

"Brax, when I can I start driving lessons?" Casey asked, sipping from his coke.

"I'm pretty busy with work the next few days because Will's still off sick, but how about Sunday?" Brax suggested.

Sunday was five days away, Casey was too eager to get his theory into practice, _now_.

Brax pulled Casey out of his thoughs with a gently question in his tone, "Casey, you cool with that?"

Casey nodded. _What choice did he have?_

"Sure," he answered.

Heath flopped back down onto the couch with his beer and Casey turned to his older brother and wondered: _was getting in driving practice really worth the risk of taking up Heath's offer?_


	62. Driving lessons

**Chapter 62 –** **Driving lessons**

Casey came home from school and tossed his bag on the armchair and groaned.

"What's up with you mope features?" Heath asked.

Casey flopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"I want to practice my driving, like _everyone_ else gets to in my class, but _no_ ; I have to wait until Sunday when Brax is free," Casey complained.

Heath smirked at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

"Not necessarily; remember what I told ya?" Heath said with a wink.

"Heath, we can't; what if Brax finds out? You're not even supposed to be in a car without your license."

"Relax will ya Case. I won't be driving and besides what harm can be done just driving around the streets? We got to get you used to a car and we'll be done before the big fella gets home; he won't know a thing," Heath replied.

Casey shrugged.

"I don't like lying to Brax," Casey admitted.

Heath rolled his eyes and punched Casey in the arm.

"You're such a pansy; live a little Case. You wanna go driving don't ya?"

"Yeah," Casey mumbled.

"Well quit ya whining and go get my Ute keys," Heath instructed, giving Casey a slight push off the couch.

Casey just remained, staring at his brother.

"What now Casey; you don't think I know what I'm doing? Who do you think taught me and I can tell you now Case: you'll get more learning done with my fun approach than Brax's all serious and no fun," Heath mocked.

Casey had to smile at that for he knew Heath was a lot more easy-going than his big brother.

"Well what are you waiting for; then again if you don't want the opportunity to learn from your awesome big bro then that's fine," Heath implied.

Casey thought for a moment.

"It'll just be for a while and you sure Brax won't find out?"

Heath snickered; he was getting through to his brother: finally.

"Now ya talking."

Casey gave a smile and stood up from the couch to get Heath's keys, feeling excited to be getting the chance to drive.

Heath pulled himself off the couch and followed his younger brother outside.

"Be lucky I'm lettin' ya drive my precious Ute."

Casey rolled his eyes at that; in his opinion Heath's car got him from A to B and was nothing fancy.

Casey sat nervously in the driver seat and made sure everything was well adjusted.

Heath clicked on his seatbelt and wound down the window.

"Right, slowly back out of the driveway," Heath instructed.

Casey turned the car on and put it in reverse, placing his foot down on the accelerator. The car flew down the driveway and Casey slammed on the brake, causing himself and Heath to fly forward.

"I said slowly Case!" Heath yelled at his brother and gave him a scowl.

"Sorry, I tried to go slow."

Heath grunted and encouraged Casey on before fiddling with the radio station.

"Got to get us some tunes," Heath commented.

As Casey drove down the road slowly Heath continued to badger to him about what he should be doing, to make it up to Heath's so called fun standards.

The loud music along with Heath's unclear loose instructions proceeded to make Casey more nervous, causing him to make mistakes.

Heath was becoming frustrated by his younger brother's driving, having no patience with his lack of skill; that was the one thing that Brax had that Heath didn't: patience and understanding.

Heath started pulling at the wheel.

"You don't drive like that Casey!" Heath snapped.

Both brothers were becoming immensely frustrated with each other now.

"Don't take over Heath! I don't know how to drive that's why I'm trying!" Casey yelled.

Heath scowled at his brother, "Who do you think you're taking to?" Heath said authoratively.

Casey glared over at Heath.

"Watch the bloody road, Casey!" Heath yelled, steering the wheel out from under him again; the Ute swerving on the road.

Casey scowled and continued to drive, feeling angry.

Heath flicked him on the head and leaned back down.

"Don't Heath!" Casey snapped, "You're not helping me!"

"Well you're not listening, ya dork!"

Casey gripped the steering wheel. He was beginning to seriously regret taking Heath's offer to teach him to drive; it was all nothing short of a disaster.

"You can go faster Casey, snails are moving faster than you," Heath smarted, having had enough of trying to teach; though teaching was never his strong point anyway.

Casey letting the anger get the better of him slammed his foot on the accelerator and the Ute went full speed ahead.

"Bloody hell Casey: what are you bloody doing; trying ta kill us?!" Heath yelled from the forceful reaction.

Casey glared at Heath.

"Stop yelling at me! Like your driving is any better! You can't even keep your license!" Casey yelled back.

"Oi, don't you give me that Casey, I ought to clobber ya. You should be lucky I'm taking you out to learn!" Heath snapped.

"Ha: yeah lucky; like I can learn anything from you!" Casey yelled back.

"Oi, what's that mean?" Heath asked with a scowl; he was feeling mighty annoyed by now.

Casey was feeling overwhelmed with Heath's yelling and with his body full of nerves, along with the fighting between him and his brother, that he had stopped focusing on his task at hand, completely missing out on the stop sign in front of him as he drove straight through.

"What the hell Casey: you stupid! You ran straight through a stop sign, if anyone was driving past you could have killed us both; not to mention damaging my Ute!" Heath shouted and gave Casey a hard whack again.

"Ow! Heath that hurt!" Casey exclaimed and glared daggers at his older brother.

"Well you deseverved it!" Heath fired back.

Casey let out an angered huff.

"Can you not stop?! This was your dumb idea in the first place and all you're doing is being the jerk you always are!" Casey bellowed.

Casey swerved the Ute as he slowed down, but misjudging his distance he drove up the gutter hard and over a dip in the grass; rocking the Ute to a rough halting stop, as grazing metal against the gutter vibrated through the Ute.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Heath questioned; frustrated over his poor battered Ute.

Casey didn't answer and undoing his seatbelt he got out of the Ute.

"Oi Casey, get here!" Heath ordered, fiery with anger.

Casey started to walk away from the Ute.

Heath huffed and got out of the Ute, following his brother.

"Get back here now! Casey! What the hell is your problem?!" Heath yelled out.

Casey spun around to face Heath.

"My problem; what's yours? You were meant to be helping me learn to drive but you spent the entire time yelling at me and making me too nervous to concentrate! You said you were all about the fun in driving and that Brax was the serious one, but you, _you're_ the terrible one that can't teach!" Casey yelled.

"Well having a tanty and walking off ain't gonna help ya learn! Where are you bloody going?" Heath yelled.

Casey ignored him and kept storming away.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Heath yelled.

Casey turned back and threw the keys at his brother, which landed in the middle of the road.

Heath huffed and grabbed his keys off the ground and went to get his Ute off the gutter, but quickly discovered a problem when he attempted to start his Ute: it wouldn't start.

The impact of the Ute riding over the gutter had cause the old beaten up machine to stop working.

Heath slammed his door shut in annoyance and chased after Casey who was already on his way past the beach, heading in the direction of Angelo's.

"Great going Case, you stuffed my Ute! It won't start now because of your idiotic driving," Heath spat.

"With skills like that it's a wonder how you _passed_ your license," Heath commented rudely.

Casey glared back at his brother.

"You're such a jerk!"

* * *

Brax had just walked back behind the counter when he saw Casey walk in with a huff and went back into the main part of the restaurant to approach his youngest brother.

"Oi, what's up with you?" Brax questioned.

"Heath, he's such a friggin' jerk!" Casey spat.

"Hey: you watch your mouth!" Brax warned; to which Casey incoherently mumbled a sorry.

Brax raised his eyebrows and sighed, "What has that idiot done anyway?"

Brax didn't get an answer when Heath stormed into Angelo's, "You got some nerve Casey storming off like that; I wasn't through with you!"

"Too bad!" Casey yelled back.

"Oi, I'm running a business here. Will you two stop arguing," Brax ordered.

Casey scowled at Heath, before turning back to Brax with a grunt.

Brax raised his eyebrow at his younger brothers and sighed heavily at the scene that was unfolding before him in his restaurant.

Brax raised his hand and used his finger to beckon at his brothers.

"Both of you: get over here," Brax ordered.

Brax then gestured behind him with a thumb point and turned to walk behind the counter.

Casey and Heath followed Brax to the bar.

Casey took a seat on one of the stools while Heath made an attempt to follow his brother behind the counter to have one up, and show power over Casey, but Brax was quick to push him back, with his hand against his chest.

Heath huffed and stood at the bar.

"Now what's Heath done that's got you so bothered Casey?" Brax demanded to know, giving his head a nod towards Casey's direction.

"Ha, yeah Case, you really wanna tell him; after all wasn't it you who wanted him not to find out?" Heath teased.

Casey shook his head in annoyance that Heath had blatantly dobbed him in.

"Okay, I don't like the sound of that. Someone better tell me now," Brax ordered, as he eyed both his brothers.

Brax finally decided to question Casey thinking he could get more of a straight answer from him.

"Casey?"

Casey however didn't answer his brother, for he had no idea on what to say.

"He's talking to you, Mr tanty," Heath teased.

"Shut up Heath!" Casey yelled.

Brax sighed as he noticed a few customers turn around to stare.

"Keep your voices down," Brax warned, quietly but firmly hitting the palm of his hand against the counter.

"Casey, I'm not asking again; what's going on?" Brax's voice was firmer now.

Casey sighed knowing he had to tell Brax the truth, there was just no going around it.

"Heath was teaching me to drive in his Ute but..."

"What? Casey what are you going out driving with this idiot for? I told you I'd take you out on Sunday!" Brax raised his voice, but keeping it low enough as not to alert customers.

"I know, and I'd wished I'd waited. Heath kept yelling at me and I couldn't concentrate properly and it made me make mistakes," Casey explained.

"Ha mistakes! Why don't you tell him what really happened Case? Go on; tell him how you drove straight through a stop sign and went carelessly speeding down the road because you were all too busy yelling at me to concentrate!" Heath yelled.

"Did you do that?" Brax demanded, facing towards Casey.

Casey frowned, "I already told you Heath was yelling and hitting me..."

"He crashed my Ute in the gutter too and now it won't bloody start!" Heath exclaimed, cutting Casey's argument off mid way.

Heath feeling enraged for a punch up swung out to whack at Casey, only for the young boy to move back and try and defend himself.

"Oi: stop it the both of you!" Brax bellowed; now not caring it he alerted the customers.

Both brothers stopped immediately after Brax's hard words and just remained glaring, with emotions blazing inside.

"The way I see it you both are equally responsible for this. You both should have known better," Brax scolded.

"Casey, if the things that Heath said is true, do you know how dangerous what you did is?" Brax demanded.

Casey shrugged in response, but Brax knew that his brother was in full agreement with him.

Heath smirked at hearing Casey being told off in front of the wide array of people in the restaurant; however Heath's glory was short lived.

"Get that smirk off your face Heath, what if the coppers had pulled you over, not having a license and having a learner driving the car; you both would have been in trouble. Do you want that for Casey?" Brax warned, giving Heath a harsh glare.

"Course not," Heath replied with a scowl; he was now beginning to feel the remorse from the incidents just prior with his little brother.

Brax turned back to Casey with a finger point.

"You stay here until my shift is over and I'll give you a lift home, that way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you keep out of trouble," Brax said, "And if you keep me in a good mood, _maybe_ , I will go through some driving skills with you on the way home."

Casey smiled widely, "Yeah that would be awesome, thanks Brax."

"Don't you go smiling just yet; if I ever find you've gone and done something stupid with this idiot, or driven inapproapriately like that again I'll stop you driving and I'll give you one of these," Brax warned, pounding his fist in the palm of his hand.

Casey nodded shyly and Heath snickered at Brax's response.

"You: I should give you one of those now for even taking Casey out, but only because I value my business I won't. Just get home Heath," Brax ordered towards Heath, shutting off the middle Braxton's chuckles.

"What about my Ute?" Heath protested.

"Not my problem mate, get someone to tow it," Brax said frankly.

"I can't afford that," Heath protested.

Brax huffed, looking over and seeing more customers walk in the door.

"Fine, just give me the keys and I'll get someone to tow it, but right now I got some customers, so get out of here," Brax pointed.

"Why does Casey get to stay?"

"Because he does; now go Heath," Brax ordered.

"That's favouritism, that is," Heath grumbled.

Casey smirked at Heath, "Suck it up."

"You keep quiet," Brax snapped; shutting up Casey's remarks immediately.

Heath laughed, "Yeah keep quiet, Shorty."

"Out!" Brax yelled at Heath with a sharp finger point.

Heath gave a huff and left.

"Brax, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and went out with Heath. It was a disaster and he didn't help me one bit, so I'd really appreciate your help if you do teach me later," Casey said.

Brax nodded.

"Heath sure is one that does not have the helpful encouragement skill," Brax commented.

Casey smiled, "Thanks Brax."

Brax glanced up at Casey from the bar and smirked, "Don't thank me yet Case, you still got my driving lesson to tend with; you think I'll be easy?"

Casey furrowed his brow, "I'm your little brother, you're meant to go easy."

Brax shook his head, "Don't pull that one on me."

"Hang there, I'll get you a drink in a minute," Brax said, leaving from behind the counter to attend to his customers.

Brax returned from grabbing an order and pushed a glass of lemonade towards his brother.

"Here, drink this and keep out of trouble."

* * *

When Brax finished his shift he grabbed his keys and walked out from behind the counter.

"Alright Case, let's go."

Casey stood up from the booth he was sitting at and followed his brother. It had gotten dark by then and Brax locked up Angelo's and the two brothers walked out to Brax's Ute.

Brax tossed Casey his keys.

"Get in and get yourself comfortable," Brax instructed.

"Are you sure about this Brax?" Casey asked hesitantly.

"I thought you wanted this Case?"

"I do, but, nevermind; thanks."

"Alright put the car in the ignition and carefully move the gearstick into reverse and ease off the break."

Casey did so against Brax's gentle instructions.

"Good, now shift into drive and slowly put your foot on the accelerator."

Casey again followed Brax's close instruction.

Brax continued to give instruction and let Casey make his own mistakes while helping him out. Casey bumped the gutter as he drove into the driveway, parking behind Heath's Ute that had been towed back to the house and repaired.

"Sorry," Casey said.

"That's alright mate, just drive in slowly, and don't get too close to Heath's Ute."

Casey left his foot on the brake.

"Now place it in park and put the handbrake on."

Casey did just that and turned the car off.

"Good job Case, remind me to write that in your log book later."

Casey nodded.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes," Casey spoke honestly.

Brax smiled back at his brother, feeling honored.

"Probably end up with worse driving skills than Heath in there," Brax joked.

"Yeah," Casey laughed in return.

"I'm starved; let's get inside and grab us some tucker," Brax said, getting out of his Ute and shutting the door.

Casey followed his brother inside, flopping down at the kitchen table as Brax grabbed some plates.

"How was Brax's one-on-one driving lesson?" Heath asked, sitting himself down at the table.

"Good, I actually learned a lot," Casey replied, giving Brax a quick smile.

"What more than what you could with me? At least I tried to teach ya the fun road rules, not like Mr. Serious," Heath replied.

"Well Mr. Serious still has a license and a brain to go with it," Brax commented.

"Alright, touchy; just making comment," Heath mumbled.

Casey turned to face Heath feeling like he had to tie up the loose ends of their scuffle earlier on.

"Heath, I'm sorry I made your Ute stop working and argued with you," Casey apologised.

Heath nodded, "Guess I shouldn't have been so hard on you for your first go; but don;t you go expecting a full lovey-dovey apology," Heath said quickly.

Casey and Brax smirked over their brother's 'tough' exterior.

"Can we all just forget about cars and driving and who's better for now please? I'm tired and hungry. Now dig in boys," Brax said, opening up the microwaved dinners.

"This the best we got?" Heath commented, receiving a glare from his tired older brother.

"What? It's off the topic of cars and stuff," Heath shrugged, biting into his lasagne.

"Just shut up and eat," Brax mumbled and tucked into his beef pie, while Casey polished off a chicken and herb, pasta meal.

Later the three boys flopped down on the couch and watched some television together.

"Brax when can we do some more practice again?" Casey asked, grabbing his log book for Brax to sign during an ad break.

Brax scribbled in the day's practice session and ticked off the checklist of skills.

"Sunday is still open and maybe if you keep out of trouble I'll let you take the car down to Yabbie creek for a day trip there," Brax answered.

Casey smiled. "I'd like that, but do you really think I'd be able to drive all that way, and on the open road?" Casey questioned, wanting reassurance from his big brother.

"Course you can Case, besides I'll be right beside you instructing you the whole way," Brax smiled back.

Heath rolled his eyes.

"Seriously does anybody even care that I have driving skills too?" Heath retorted; feeling left out by the bond that Brax shared for Casey.

"Switching radio stations while driving isn't a skill Heath," Casey joked, sitting back beside his brother.

"Who asked you?" Heath teased and grabbed his brother in a head lock, ruffling his hair.

"I have to agree mate," Brax laughed.

Heath shoved Casey out of his grip.

"What is with you both picking on my driving expertise? Some brothers you are," Heath spat out and folded his arms across his chest, pretending to sulk.

"Ah come off it mate; ya have to agree you don't always have much sense going on when it comes to driving," Brax said.

"Don't mean you both have to insult me!" Heath spat.

Casey turned to Brax wondering if their joking had over stepped the mark with their brother, without meaning to be.

"We didn't mean to upset you, Heath," Casey apologised.

Heath smirked.

"Me upset? Nothing upsets me," Heath said proudly, puffing out his chest and sitting tall.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else; like a sook: someone like Casey."

"Hey!" Casey yelled and shoved his brother.

"Did you see that; he just shoved me!" Heath announced to Brax.

Brax shook his head and laughed.

"Grow up you two."

Casey and Heath laughed as Brax pressed the volume up higher on the television in order to watch the football.

"He shoots, he scores!" Heath cheered at the television as the player kicked the ball into the goal.

"You right there Heath?" Brax laughed.

Heath swiftly flicked his head in a nod.

"Yep, you can pick on my driving skils but you can't pick on my running commentary skills," Heath said proudly.

Casey rolled his eyes and scrunched his legs up to his chest on the couch, enjoying the company of his brothers.


	63. Return of the past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This will likely be my last update for a few weeks as I will not be at home to access my work to update. Upon return, I hope to have a new story ready to post along with this story's continuation. Thank you all for your support.**

 **To Guest : Many thanks for joining in my story and leaving such an appreciative review. Receiving that feedback means so much; especially when I thrive to write these stories for others. :)**

 **Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 63 - Return of the past**

 **Casey 17 1/2**

Brax was in the middle of getting ready for his shift at Angelo's, while Casey and Heath were finishing their breakfast.

"Make sure you two do some of the things around the house, like laundry, and get rid of that junk today," Brax instructed.

Heath smartly saluted his brother with a smirk and quickly tapped Casey on the arm.

"Get out Case; Brax said get rid of the junk," Heath joked.

Casey squinted his eyes at his older brother; unimpressed, while munching on his cereal.

Brax also gave his brother an unimpressed look, "I meant in the yard Heath; the junk in the yard."

Heath smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"What you think I'm kidding? If I come home and none of that is done, I swear I'll kick both your backsides," Brax threatened, glaring at both his brothers.

Casey shrugged and turned his focus on his cereal.

"We'll do it," Casey mumbled.

"I know you will, but will he?" Brax implied, glaring at Heath.

"Heath?" Brax called.

"Yes Boss, we'll do it. You need to relax a bit more bro," Heath said.

"Relax; with you two making a mess around here?" Brax tsked.

"Hey, it's our bachelor-bro pad," Heath replied, and playfully punched Casey in the arm.

"Well I don't want it to be a bachelor pad," Brax replied.

"We'll clean it until you can see your face in everything," Heath joked.

Brax scowled at his brother's remark and picked up his keys.

Just as Brax was about to leave there was a knock on the door.

Brax furrowed his brow and went to answer, curious to who was coming over to their place.

When Brax opened the door, who he saw on the other side of the door was someone he'd never have expected; someone he'd thought was out of their lives for good.

"Hello boys; miss me?"

Brax stared in shock as did Heath.

Casey unsure of who the man was, looked up at Heath's frown and furrowed his eyebrows feeling confused.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You were meant to be in prison for longer and it's where you belong," Brax spat.

Danny gave his son an evil look.

"That's no way to greet ya old man, Darryl."

Brax spat, "You're nothing to me Dad; to any of us."

Danny shook his head feeling taken aback by his son's fight.

"Aren't you gonna let me in? Heath, what about you; and you must be my grown up Casey," Danny stated, staring into the house at the two boys in the kitchen.

Danny tried to push into the house but Brax blocked him.

"No way Dad, get the hell away from my house and stay away from my family," Brax threatened.

Danny scoffed, "Ya really got tough hey Darryl? _Your_ family; we'll see about that."

Danny then turned and walked away from the Braxton house.

As Brax huffed, Casey was still looking between his brothers confused.

"Was that our Dad?" Casey asked.

"Yep, end of question," Brax said shortly.

"Why's he here?" Casey enquired.

Brax just shook his head and stormed out of the house heading to work.

Casey stared at Heath.

"Why'd Brax just leave like that and what's with Dad?" Casey questioned.

Heath shook his head, he too felt annoyed his father was back in their lives; he'd never forget the awful emotional and physical abuse.

"Nup, don't ask me about it Case," Heath brushed off and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a confused Casey.

Casey didn't remember much about his father, except that he was loud and smelled funny a lot. He didn't understand why his brothers were so cagey about it all.

Casey tidied up around the house like Brax asked then went for a walk into town.

* * *

"Casey!"

Casey turned upon hearing his name and saw the tall, well-built, image of his father.

Casey waited for Danny to catch up; though having some insecurity about talking to him: he was a stranger.

"Casey, my boy," Danny greeted, slapping Casey on the shoulder.

"Didn't get much of a chance to talk to ya this morning with Darryl in a bit of a tizz; how's about we catch up a bit?" Danny suggested; his arm firmly wrapped around Casey's shoulder.

"Um...sure Dad," Casey replied, hesitantly.

Danny and Casey made their way to the diner.

"Where are you staying Dad?" Casey asked.

"Found myself a nice place at the caravan park," Danny replied and chewed on some of his burger from the diner.

Danny smiled at Casey, "I remember when you were just a little boy and you always used to hide under the blankets when you didn't want to get up for school, pretending that we couldn't see you; it drove Darryl mad," Danny smirked.

Casey was surprised, "Yeah, I kind of remember that. I'm surprised you remember that."

"I remember a lot of things; you're my special youngest boy. I remember toys you played with and some of the tantrums you had and the times you spent with your brothers," Danny explained.

Casey munched on his burger and seemed somewhat confused; he didn't remember much of his father but how could his father remember so much about him?

"So you still at school?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, doing my HSC."

Danny gave a nod, "You've always been a smart boy."

Casey smiled, "I'm driving now too; well on my 'L's."

Danny slapped Casey on the arm.

"That's my boy!"

"Ha, yeah: Heath doesn't teach me well, but Brax is good," Casey said, bashfully.

"Well gotta start somewhere. Darryl's always been good to ya and well Heath, he's a good boy, but he doesn't have his head screwed on sometimes."

Casey laughed, "Yeah, Brax is always at him for that."

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry I missed so much of your growing up. I wish I could have been there."

Casey thought his father was very sincere and didn't understand why his brothers hated him.

The two finished their meal and Casey was about to get up and pay when Danny waved him down, standing up.

"No, I'll pay; my shout."

Casey gave his Dad a smile, "Thanks Dad."

"The least I could do for my boy," Danny replied, leaning back towards the table to gently cup his hand around Casey's chin.

Danny winked at Casey as he approached the counter, pulling out his money.

Danny knew he had Casey exactly where he wanted him; naive as ever and the perfect target for his plan.

Casey and Danny walked back to the caravan park.

"So Dad, how come you were in jail?" Casey asked, along the way.

Danny shook his head.

"The past is the past my boy, no need to bring that up," Danny said coldly, giving Casey a glare.

"Yeah, yeah of course Dad," Casey replied nervously.

"Hey, don't look so glum Casey. It's a time to celebrate; ya dear old Dad's free," Danny cheered, slapping Casey on the shoulder as he placed his arm around him.

"Yeah."

As they got to Danny's van, Danny quickly stood in front of the door.

"Look, I've had a great time hangin' with my boy today, but I must get myself settled in," Danny pointed behind him, towards his van.

"Yeah course Dad."

"Maybe we can hang out again sometime, maybe play with those little action figures you loved," Danny said with a smile.

Casey's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Dad, I don't play with them anymore, but I'd like to hang out," Casey replied.

Danny gave a laugh, heaving his stomach.

"Sorry, keep forgetting ya not a little boy anymore, you're all grown up."

Casey said his goodbyes and left quickly to make his way to Angelo's.

Once inside his van, Danny sent a text to his partner in crime, telling him everything was going smoothly so far.

* * *

Casey walked into Angelo's and made his way to the bar.

"Hey Case, you done all the work I asked at home?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, I've just been out for a while," Casey replied.

"Ah yeah, doing what?" Brax asked casually.

Casey wasn't sure whether to tell his brother or not, unsure on his reaction.

"Just hanging out with someone," Casey whispered.

Casey's unusual behavior didn't go unnoticed as Brax was quick to question.

"Yeah: care to tell me who?"

Casey didn't answer and Brax knew his brother was hiding something.

"Casey, who?" Brax asked again.

"With Dad," Casey mumbled.

Brax stood shocked.

"Casey, what the hell were you doing with him? He's bad news you know that!" Brax snapped.

"No I don't Brax! I don't! You and Heath won't talk to me about him and I can't remember him. He seems nice," Casey said in his defense.

"Pfft, Dad is anything but nice Casey," Brax said; firmness clear in his voice.

"Why was he in jail Brax, and why do you and Heath hate him so much?" Casey pleaded.

Brax huffed and shook his head.

"Casey, you have to leave it okay," Brax denied, turning his head.

"Brax please, please, tell me; I need to know," Casey begged.

Brax looked at his little brother and sighed.

"Will, can you cover for me for a bit?!" Brax turned and called out to his worker.

Will gave him a wave and Brax walked out from behind the counter, placing a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Let's take a walk."

Casey hopped off the stool and the two brothers made their way outside and down to the beach.

"Casey, you really don't need to know any of this. You just need to trust me on this. Dad is nothing but a criminal asking for trouble; I don't want you getting involved with him Casey. I spent my life protecting Heath and you from him. It was a relief when he was put inside," Brax explained.

"Why did you have to protect us from him?"

"Casey I really don't want to bring that up," Brax denied.

"Brax, please," Casey begged.

Brax was clearly finding it difficult thinking about the past and his childhood, but at the same time knew Casey wasn't going to let up and if he had to protect Casey again, Brax knew he'd have to speak up.

Giving a heavy sigh, Brax continued, "I had to protect you boys because when Dad was around, emphasising when he was around, and not off with his mates drinking, Dad belted up on us, Case. He punched us and hit us; Heath copped a lot because I was always trying to protect him from hitting you. You don't remember a beating Case because I got you out or shielded you from Dad, he never laid a hand on you besides treating you rough sometimes," Brax explained.

Casey furrowed his brow trying to remember.

"Why was he in jail; was it because he was dobbed in for the abuse?" Casey asked.

Brax scoffed.

"No way Case, none of us dared dob Dad in for the way he treated us, not even Mum; he would have killed us," Brax explained, glancing over at his innocent little brother.

"Dad was in jail because he was caught robbing a store and caused grievous bodily harm to the owner."

Casey was surprised by Brax's explanation; he didn't remember any of that.

"That's why I want you away from him Casey."

"Maybe he's changed Brax? He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me, he kept asking questions about me," Casey said.

Brax shook his head, "Casey you can't believe that act for a second. Trust me I know Dad, he hasn't changed and he's up to something. He shouldn't have been released so, someone has paid for him to get out early."

"Why would they do that if he's such a bad person?" Casey queried.

Brax shrugged, "I really don't know Casey, maybe Dad had some friends on the outside who could get him out."

"How are you going to find out?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, but in the meantime Casey; stay away from Dad, you hear me?" Brax said firmly; pointing his finger towards Casey.

Casey looked dumbfounded by Brax's warning but didn't get a chance to protest before Brax was quick on his mark questioning his younger brother.

"Did he tell you where he's staying?" Brax demanded.

"Why can't I help Brax, Dad seemed to listen to me and was nice to me, maybe I can find out what you think he's up to?"

"I said no Casey. It's too dangerous. Now did he or did he not tell you where he was staying?" Brax replied strictly.

"Yeah, but..."

Brax's stern glare was enough to cut Casey off mid sentence.

"He's at the caravan park, but Brax what are you going to do?" Casey answered.

"That is not your concern; you just do as I've told you; end of story Casey," Brax finished, with a wave of his hand, walking back up towards Angelo's.

Casey knew that was the final say on the matter, but he believed he could help somehow, because his Dad had gotten on so well with him at lunch; besides he was an adult now, not some kid his Dad could beat up. Surely Casey could handle his father.

* * *

After Brax finished his shift at Angelo's he made his way over to the caravan park and sharply knocked on the door of his father's van; having aquired the number from Alf.

Danny swung open the door and stared down at his eldest son.

"What a nice surprise, Darryl."

"Cut the crap; what are you really doing here Dad?" Brax demanded.

"Can't an old man just move on with his life from prison?" Danny stated.

"No, what do you want?!"

Danny snickered, "Casey really is a fine lad; shame to see his life go to waste you know."

"You leave Casey out of what-ever plan you have!" Brax growled.

Danny just laughed.

"Always was the overprotective one, 'ey Darryl? Now if you don't mind I have some settling in to do in this lovely hospitable town, because who knows: I might be here for some time."

Brax glared daggers at his father, challenging the man to dare him to mess with _his_ family.

"We done here with our petty acquaintances Darryl?" Danny implied.

"Yep," Brax spat venomously and backed away from Danny's van.

Danny glared at his eldest son and shut the door to his van.

Brax was then quick to turn on his heels and storm off back home, wondering how he was going to fix this and keep his brother's safe, and at the same time figure out what his father was up to.


	64. Consequential fights

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Glad to be back to uploading chapters for you all again. Thank you for your patience and hope you all enjoy. Unfortunately my new story is not quite ready yet but hopefully by next update. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 64 – Consequential fights**

 **Casey newly 18**

Danny was over at the Braxton house with Casey, alone. Danny had come by to 'make amends' with his boys but the situation soon turned nasty when his temper took hold at Casey's questions, and step at taking his chating with his Dad too far.

Danny huffed, "How many times do I need to tell ya to stop asking about my past?!" Danny yelled; shocking Casey.

Casey hurried to stand up from his seat at the kitchen table to apologise.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Casey's plea was cut off when a sharp smack landed across his face. Casey gasped out in pain and the force of Danny's hand knocked Casey into the table; rattling the chair in the process.

Casey leaned over the table with his hand to his aching cheek coming to terms with the shock. Tears welled in his eyes, with the occasional one slipping.

Danny stormed up behind Casey and rested a heavy hand on the back of Casey's neck, pushing his frightened son against the table.

"You're a wuss you know that? Nothing but a mesily wuss," Danny taunted.

"And it's all because Darryl never let me belt ya; always got in the way, and now look at ya," Danny spat and released his tight grip on Casey's neck.

Casey remained against the table frozen, but was aware enough to hear his father storm out in a huff and slam the door.

Casey took a moment to get up, feeling the hurt and anger from the betrayal then took his seat back at the kitchen table in silence.

Brax walked back into the house from his early morning surf and noticed Casey sitting quietly at the table. Casey glanced up to see Brax but quickly turned his attention away.

"Why the hell did you go out for?" Casey accused in a mumbling tone, having thought that if Brax had been at home, Danny never would have taken a swing at him; placing blame in this situation seemed so much easier.

Brax walked closer to investigate his troubled brother. Upon further inspection Brax noticed Casey's reddened cheek and split, bloodied lip.

"Casey, what happened?" Brax demanded.

It was only early morning so it wasn't like anything big could have caused his brother's injury, so that only left one thing.

"Was the old man around here Casey? Did Dad hit you?" Brax demanded.

Casey fidgeted in his seat.

"I got it sorted. I stuffed up and just asked him the wrong questions," Casey mumbled, giving Brax a quick glance and startling a second later when Brax slammed his hand down on the table.

"Damn it! You don't stuff up with Dad, Casey! He shouldn't have been here in the first place!"

Brax's anger was only intensifying Casey's emotions and Casey stood up glaring at Brax.

"Look Brax, I can do this! I can help us get him back in jail; that's what you want isn't it?"

Brax shook his head, "No Casey! What I want is for you boys to stay safe; this is getting far too dangerous for you. Do you think all he is likely to do is hit you if you get in his way? Casey he could kill you if he wanted to!"

Casey was feeling angry and defeated by his brother's yelling; it was hard to ever win against Brax but Casey wanted to show his brother he had what it took.

Casey let out a loud huff, not even getting a word in before Brax continued.

"This is what's gonna happen: you stay the hell away from Dad while I try find out what he's up to to get him back in jail," Brax said firmly.

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Brax, that's what I was trying to do!" Casey snapped.

"No!" Brax yelled.

"Well I'm going to keep doing my plan while you're wasting time on yours!" Casey spat venomously.

Brax stormed up to Casey and stood high, staring him down in the eye.

"Casey, you promise me you will keep away from Dad. I do not want to hear anymore about this," Brax warned.

Casey stared away annoyed.

"Casey I mean it," Brax warned with as much authority in his voice that he could muster.

Casey huffed and stared Brax in the eye.

"Fine: fine!" Casey replied defeated.

Casey shook his head and pushed passed Brax to storm to his room.

Brax ran his hand through his hair and Heath walked through the door.

"What's going on in here then? I can hear yelling from outside the door," Heath asked.

Brax sighed, "Dad belted Casey."

"What! He's just a kid. That dog! I guess he still hasn't changed during his time in the slammer," Heath said in surprise.

"No Heath he hasn't! Who ever got him out of jail should have left him there to rot where he belongs!" Brax snapped; feeling frustrated.

"Well what do we do?" Heath asked.

"I'm going to go out and fix all this mess!" Brax snapped and stormed out of the house slamming the door.

Heath stood in disbelief.

"Well that's a way to go about it isn't it?" Heath yelled sarcastically.

Casey walked out of his room shortly after and Heath glanced at him.

"Hey mate, sorry about Dad hitting you."

"Its fine Heath," Casey mumbled and walked into the kitchen grabbing a drink.

The next day, Casey walked towards the beach, passing by the caravan park. Danny happened to be standing outside his van, in his big and bulky stature that he noticed his youngest son pass.

"Casey!" Danny yelled.

Casey glared over at his Dad and continued walking; just because he wanted to get close to his Dad for numerous reasons, he was still sore from the day before and thought it best to get his head around things.

Danny walked in a fast stride over to Casey and stopped Casey in his tracks.

Casey turned rigid when he felt Danny place a strong arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't ignore ya old man now; we've been having such good times haven't we?" he snickered.

Casey stared up at his father not saying a word.

"Look sorry about our little tiff yesterday. You know I didn't mean it; just lost me temper, you know? Part of being a Braxton after all," Danny said with a laugh, trying to find some common ground with Casey.

Casey felt trapped and didn't know how to say no to his Dad, besides it was in his nature to be forgiving and in this instance, Casey gullibly accepted his father's apology as he smiled weakly.

"How about we have a sit down at my van and I shout you a beer?" Danny offered.

"Sure," Casey answered.

Danny guided Casey over to his van where the two sat down outside and Danny popped into the van to grab two beers.

On his way past the caravan park, Heath noticed Casey with their father and feeling somewhat confused made a quick turn in his car and headed back to visit Brax at Angelos.

Brax raised his eyebrows in greeting as he saw Heath walk in.

"What's with letting Casey hang out with the old man now?" Heath questioned.

Brax froze and gave his brother a hard look.

"I haven't," he said in a deathly tone.

"Then why did I just see him at the caravan park with Dad?" Heath queried.

Brax slammed his hand down on the counter in frustration.

"Watch this place would ya?" he ordered and abruptly left.

* * *

"So aren't you supposed to be studying for that HSC thing? You know you'd be the first Braxton to get one," Danny started.

"I'm not so sure I'll really be any good," Casey replied.

"'Eh, you got a better brain on ya than Heath, and well Darryl's only useful for his fists," Danny praised.

Casey gave a smile: he had gotten Danny on his side again, or was it Danny had gotten Casey on _his_ side.

"Um, so Dad, Brax said you needed lots of money, why?" Casey questioned.

Danny looked suspiciously at Casey but knew he had to go along to manipulate the boy.

"I just wanted to go on a trip; after so long in being in the slammer I wanted to get out," Danny replied avoiding eye contact and taking a big drink of his beer.

"Where were you planning to go?" Casey asked curiously.

Danny started eying Casey off now.

"If you must know I was planning a trip to Nanburrulla and was even gonna ask one of my boys along: in fact I was thinkin' you and I could go. I mean Darryl's busy with his work and Heath well he's a big man too; it would be good to spend some good quality time with my youngest," Danny explained.

Casey's eyes glistened in surprise; his Dad wanted to take him on a trip and that's why he needed money, not for some deal Brax had said, yet he couldn't fathom why Brax would lie.

"Really; you were gonna take me? What's so special about this place Dad?" Casey asked casually.

Danny stiffened his back and relaxed back in his chair; wiping his hand over his chin; all signs that Casey had missed that Danny was about to spin him a big fat manipulative lie.

"Well: this place, it's out in the desert and what makes it so is this _one tree_ that can survive without water. It signifies my take on life: all or nothing; the tree has to survive it all or it'll be nothing," Danny explained.

Casey stared in amazement. He was about to open his mouth to ask more but Danny stood up from his seat and patted Casey's cheek.

"Enough of the questions now, ay; it makes me feel like I'm back in the interrogation room in prison, and I don't like it, mate," Danny said as shortly as he had started the conversations.

Casey gulped at his Dad's stern behaviour.

"Sorry Dad," Casey quickly replied.

Danny smirked and took his seat again, "S'lright son."

The two were soon interrupted by a loud yell.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Brax stormed up to Casey and yanked him up by his wrist.

"Ow!" Casey protested scowling at Brax.

"You hurt me," Casey complained.

Brax shook his head in disgust.

"I'll do more than that in a bloody minute. I told you to stay away from him; he hit you Casey!" Brax yelled.

"Now settle down Darryl. Casey knows I didn't mean it. We've been having a good chat and making amends," Danny stood up to defend.

Brax glared at Casey; _how long had this been going on?_ he thought, of Casey and his Dad hanging together again.

Brax turned his attention back to his Dad, and wasn't having a bar of it and with a hard squinting glare conflicted with his father yet again.

"Ha, yeah right Dad; you have nothing to amend! It's like you never meant it when you were belting Heath and me when we were kids! You make me sick!"

Brax turned and glared at Casey, jerking his wrist.

"And you: you get and wait at my car _right_ now, and don't you ever let me catch you hanging around here again!" Brax threatened.

Casey huffed and pulled away but didn't move, glaring between his Dad and his once respected brother who now just seemed to be controlling his every move.

Casey stood his ground before snapping back at Brax venomously, "You can't tell me what to do, you are _not_ my dad; he is!"

Brax raised his eyebrows at Casey's defiance and felt like Casey's words had slapped him in the face; after _everything_ he had done for him.

Brax breathed heavily, trying to keep his raging temper in check.

"This bloke has never been your Dad! I'm more of a Dad to you than he is. Now move it Casey! I'm not in the mood for you to play tough!" Brax yelled.

Casey backed away towards his brother's Ute and watched the confrontation between Brax and Danny continue.

"You keep Casey out of whatever you have planned. You may think you have people fooled Dad, but I'm going to find out what you're up to and get you out of our lives for good," Brax said in a deathly tone.

Danny tried to tower over Brax.

"What makes you think you can stop me Darryl?"

"Forget it Dad, your power trip won't work on me anymore; I'm not afraid of you," Brax stood proudly as he spoke with determination.

Danny scoffed, "You think you're so tough Darryl. What makes you think I have a plan?"

"When don't you have a plan?" Brax questioned and backed away.

"Last warning Dad: stay away from my family."

Danny was left laughing as Brax took off back to his Ute; glaring at Casey who was leaning on the side door.

"Get in," he ordered sharply.

Casey did as he was told and slammed the door shut.

Brax took no hesitations in starting the engine and speeding off down the road to home.

Casey stormed out of his brother's Ute as soon as it reached the driveway. Brax huffed and quickly locking his car, jogged up behind Casey and shoved him hard in the back; guiding him into the house.

Casey tried to shrug his brother off but Brax did not release him until they were inside.

"What the hell was that Casey?" Brax yelled, "Buddying up with Dad again after he hit you!"

"It wasn't like that!" Casey yelled.

"Sure as hell didn't look like it to me! And what the hell was with all the back talking at the caravan park huh; since when do you speak to me like that?" Brax demanded.

Casey shrugged in response.

"Since you dont let me make my own decisions; so you brought it on yourself!"

Brax huffed, "Casey meddling with Dad is not a decision you should be making!"

"Well it's gonna be good when I won't be here for you to butt in when he takes me to Nanburrulla!" Casey yelled.

"What did you say?" Brax demanded; closing in on Casey.

"Dad's promised to take me to a place called Nanburrulla," Casey repeated.

Brax backed away slightly, with his mouth open in shock, momentarily.

"Oh that's great Casey, and let me guess: you believed him? He's been spinning that rubbish story to Heath and me for years when we were kids; don't you see what's happening: he's manipulating you!"

Casey again felt torn with the confusion: his Dad was drawing him towards him and Brax was argumentily pushing him away. Casey turned his back to his brother.

"No! Don't you turn your back on me! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Brax bellowed.

Casey frowned and spun around.

"I'm going with Dad and you can't stop me!" Casey spat.

Brax's anger exploded.

"Like hell I won't!"

Brax lunged towards Casey and grabbed the neck of his shirt in a tight grip and wrestled his brother backwards; shoving Casey onto the couch.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?!" Brax yelled, as he anchored Casey against the couch with his strong body.

"Brax, get off of me!"

"You have no idea how to handle this stuff; you're just a kid!"

"Frankly you don't think I'm good enough to handle anything, can you Brax?!" Casey gasped as he struggled to release himself from Brax's choking grip.

"Just stay out of it! Stay out of it!" Brax raged; none the wiser of what he was actually doing as his anger took hold.

"Brax; Brax: get off me!" Casey gasped, "You're hurting me!"

Casey's final yell was enough to cut through Brax's anger as he looked deep into Casey's eyes. He had just done the one thing he swore he would never do: hurt his baby brother.

Brax released his grip and pushed himself up from leaning over Casey.

"If I ever see you in the remote area of Dad again, you can count on more than the busted lip Dad gave ya," Brax spat and stormed out of the house.

Casey sat up feeling shaken; he had never seen Brax that aggressive before and to have him threaten him, only made the young fragile boy more frightened of his whole situation.

Casey got up and slumped in one of the kitchen chairs and that was where Heath found him when he had gotten home.

Heath bumped Casey on the arm with his fist.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

"You don't mope for nothing. Come on; talk to your big bro," Heath urged.

Casey began fiddling with a brown fruit bowl on the table before glancing at Heath.

"Brax threatened me and I thought he was going to hit me," Casey confessed in a slightly cracked, scared voice.

"What; when?" Heath questioned, feeling flabergasted.

"This afternoon; he had me pushed down on the couch by my throat and practically promised me a beating," Casey explained.

Heath furrowed his brow confused then slapped Casey's shoulder.

"Cheer up Case; I'm sure he didn't mean it; you're the apple of Brax's eye," Heath encouraged.

"Yeah right," Casey mumbled; turning away from Heath as he fought the urge to cry.

Everything was just so messed up.

Heath sighed and left Casey be as he made his way to the restaurant for the second time that day.

"What is with you? Case said you threatened him and had him held down?" Heath questioned immediately as he set eyes on his older brother in the restaurant.

Brax sighed and walked away from his brother, not wanting to be reminded of his fiery loss of control.

"You planning on explaining or are you going to keep walking away and pretend it didn't happen?" Heath said, following Brax to the bar.

"Walking away is not going to make it go away," Heath reminded.

Brax sighed.

"I lost my temper. I guesss I've just been so riled up by Dad and to have Casey hanging out with him like he was today, after what I've told him and how Dad hit him. I just didn't want to see Casey get sucked in. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on Case."

"Well you should have heard him: he's one scared kid. Threatening him sure isn't gonna help. He was convinced you were gonna give him a beating," Heath explained.

Brax sighed, feeling utterly awful.

"I didn't mean...Heath you know I would _never_ hurt Casey."

"Don't tell me bro; it's Casey you have to convince."

* * *

Later that night when Brax arrived home, Casey was sitting on the couch watching television.

"What you watching?" Brax asked softly and casually to try and start up the conversation on his amends.

"Just a movie," Casey answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

He was still weary of his brother and felt torn between him and his Dad.

Brax sighed and took a seat beside Casey on the couch.

"Could you turn that off for a sec," Brax requested.

Casey avoided looking at his brother but leaned over to switch off the television as asked. Despite not having Casey's full attention, Brax knew his brother was listening.

"Casey I'm sorry I came across a bit rough with you this afternoon. You know I'd never hurt you and I'm sorry if I scared you when I threatened you. I know this is just an excuse, but things with Dad being here have been really intense for me and he riles me up and I don't want you becoming a part of all this and getting hurt. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you Casey, but seeing you hanging with Dad after everthing just made my blood boil; you understand?"

Casey sat silently.

"Casey please say something; please talk to me," Brax urged.

Casey glanced beside him at Brax.

"I've been thinking, and you're right. I hate that we fight and if it means that much to you I'll stay away from Dad," Casey whispered.

"Well I'm pleased Casey; that means a lot. So we good then?" Brax clarified.

Casey nodded, "Yeah."

Brax smiled and slapped his hand on Casey's thigh before standing up to leave.

Brax thought long and hard as he laid in his bed that night, pondering over their situation. He knew Casey was being swept up into a world he would have no control over and as much as he wanted to trust his little brother's promise, he was well aware of Casey's naive, big heart and if their Dad came in sight of Casey again...he might not get that second chance to protect him. _I have to set this straight; for Casey's sake._ Brax closed his eyes, determined to face what he had to do the next day.

When Casey woke up and wandered into the kitchen, Brax was already standing at the ready, waiting.

"Morning," Casey greeted casually and grabbed himself a plate of scrambled eggs from the pan that Brax had prepared only minutes earlier.

Brax watched Casey as he ate his breakfast at the table.

"Look mate, I need to have a chat with you," Brax started.

Casey looked up with a frown and a mouth full of food.

"Sure; what did you want to talk about?" he asked in agreement and swallowed heartily.

"It's about yesterday and things with Dad," Brax started.

Casey shrugged and continued to eat.

"Yeah: what?" Casey pushed when Brax took his time to continue.

Brax let out a heavy breath and stood beside the table; tapping his fingers on the table next to his brother, as a distraction to tip-toe around the situation.

 _Just rip it off like a bandaid,_ Brax's voice raved in his head.

Brax sighed again and stared momentarily at his brother.

"Case, after breakfast, I need you to go and pack your things," Brax requested.

Casey furrowed his brow, sensing by his big brother's demeanor it was not going to be because of a fun-filled trip away.

"Why?" Casey questioned.

Brax sighed, "I know you said you'd promise me to stay clear of Dad, but I can't guarentee that right now Casey; too much is at stake and I know the old man is up to something."

Casey looked with his mouth a gape.

"What are you saying?"

"I can't have you around here right now. I need you to understand this."

"So what; you're kicking me out?" Casey asked confused and stood up from the table in defense.

"No I'm not, you're going to stay at Mum's until I have all this sorted; it's just temporary mate," Brax explained.

"What? No! You can't do that! You...you can't just control me and order me around like that anymore. I'm not a little kid!" Casey yelled annoyed.

Brax turned away.

"Go and pack your things now," Brax ordered sternly.

Casey's eye's filled with tears of anger. Brax just wasn't giving him a chance; what about their talk last night?

"Brax you..."

Casey was cut off.

"Now Casey; I am not telling you again!" Brax warned.

Knowing the argument was over, Casey huffed and stormed off to his room in anger; letting a lone tear fall.

Reaching his room, Casey slammed his door to show his brother of his displeasure.

Brax sighed and ran his hand through his hair frustrated. He was only doing what he thought was best for Casey, because at that moment Brax didn't know what else to do.

Casey stormed out of his room with a scowl on his face and dumped his bag.

"I'm packed," Casey said rudely.

Brax nodded.

"Good. I'll get my keys and drop you over at Mum's," Brax replied.

"No. Don't bother," Casey retorted.

"Casey, I'm not doing this. You're going to Mum's end of story, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Brax warned.

Casey shook his head.

"I'll catch the bus. I wouldn't want to be in the way of you 'fixing' things. Call me when you think I'm old enough to handle anything and come back," Casey spat angrily and turned towards the door.

Brax ran after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him.

"Oi, I know you're mad at me about this decision Casey, but this isn't what you think; I'm only doing this to protect you," Brax said firmly.

"Sure...because that's what you do," Casey replied, pulling out of his brother's grip and turned away, hastily storming out of the house.

Feeling hurt by his heated argument with his brother, Casey wasn't thinking straight. Ever since Danny's arrival Brax and Casey just had not been getting on and Casey couldn't handle it anymore, he no longer knew who to turn to; he was confused and with that in mind Casey found himself in the one place he felt someone understood him.


	65. Dangerous territory

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you everyone for your support. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and also I have just posted a new story titled: '** **The Past Will Haunt You** **' surrounding Kyle, so feel free to check that out.**

 **Chapter 65 – Dangerous territory**

Casey stood at the entrance to the caravan park; bag over his shoulder, watching the world spin around him. He knew Brax didn't want him near Danny again but Casey felt too hurt by Brax's actions that he couldn't think. Did Brax really think of him as some kind of child; incapable of anything?

Casey pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down until he reached Brax's number, and typed his message; all by being controlled by his resentment.

 _Got to Mum's fine, so you can forget about worrying about me._

Brax's phone beeped and he raced towards the table to check it out, hoping that it was a message from Casey as Brax could not stop the feeling of guilt that was brought on by the argument from that morning.

Brax read the message and sighed at Casey's hostility, but reminded himself he was doing the right thing to keep his brother safe.

Danny heard a loud bang on his caravan door and he groaned.

"Who the bloody hell...?" Danny mumbled under his breath and opened the door.

Casey stood there looking up at his father with desperate eyes, while Danny stared down at Casey with dark eyes. Danny noticed Casey's bag with him but before Danny could question why he was there Casey spoke:

"Brax and I had a really big fight again, he kicked me out. Can I stay with you?"

Danny grunted but then realised he had Casey right where he wanted him. Casey would do his plan and take the fall and he would get out of town in the clear.

Casey stared up at his big towering father waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, wait here," Danny instructed and disappeared back inside his van; closing the door slightly.

Casey didn't know what his Dad was doing but could hear faint movement going on inside the van; almost as if Danny was hurrying to pack things away from view.

Casey startled when Danny swung open the door to the caravan.

"Just had to tidy up a bit; can't have ya seeing how messy ya old Dad is, huh?" Danny snickered.

Casey weakly smiled and entered his father's van.

"It's a bit small, but you can stay."

Casey cautiously put his bag down on the bed.

"What do you do around here in such a small place Dad?" Casey asked as he glanced around.

Danny glared down at his son, unimpressed by Casey invasion of his privacy.

"Let's get one thing straight: with you staying here with me, you are _not_ to go asking questions and you _don't_ say a word outside this van," Danny said sternly; pointing his large finger at his youngest son.

Casey stared in shock at his Dad's sudden change in mood from what he had seen before.

"You understand me Case? Otherwise you and I are gonna have a little chat and you're not gonna like the consequences," Danny continued, remaining stern.

Casey nodded, not leaving the eye contact he had with his father.

 _There's no turning back now,_ Casey thought, _besides even if I wanted to I'd ruined things with Brax; how could I make up for that?_

Danny turned away but couldn't help but notice Casey shift awkwardly on the bed.

He smirked evilly to himself, knowing he had won power over his son and would have him wrapped around his finger for when the time called for it.

Casey remained silent as he gazed around the van again.

Danny reached his hand into a black duffle bag and pulled out a ticket reading 'Nanburrulla'.

"Here: no need to go all moping on me now. It's the ticket to Nanburrulla like I promised ya," Danny stated and shoved the ticket towards Casey.

Casey took the ticket and glanced at the finely printed details and gave a smile.

"We're really going then?" Casey asked, handing the ticket back.

In the highlight of seeing the ticket, Casey had failed to see the ticket had actually been counterfeit; just a hoax on Danny's behalf to aid in the building blocks of weaseling Casey in on his plans.

"Didn't think ya Dad would lie about a thing like that would ya?" Danny said in a manipulative tone and with a twisted smiled.

Casey shook his head.

"No Dad. How did you get the tickets without the money?" Casey asked with curiosity.

Danny smirked, "You don't need to know those details, Case; just be pleased I'm taking ya," Danny said firmly, in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah; yeah Dad; I am," Casey stuttered.

Danny walked over to Casey and cupped his cheek with his hand.

"Well, if we're gonna get on this trip, we better get ready, huh; I mean after-all you already came packed," Danny snickered.

Casey watched his father shove things into the black duffle bag and couldn't shift the uneasiness he felt in his stomach.

Danny stuffed the fake ticket back in his duffle bag and turned towards Casey.

"Don't move from the van okay Case and _don't_ touch anything. I'll be back in a second, just have something to attend to," Danny instructed and gave Casey a suspecting eye, before deciding to shove his duffle away in the cupboard.

"Sure Dad," Casey said with an unsure smile.

 _Why did he have such a bad feeling about this, and why was his Dad in such a hurry to leave ever since he fronted up at the van?_

* * *

A few hours passed and while Brax mindlessly wandered back and forth in the house, making several attempts at trying to focus on tasks at hand, he could not fathom the awful feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Trusting his instincts he knew something was not right, and his thoughts kept heeding back to Casey's text message.

Brax could not leave his feelings hanging and decided to call Cheryl; at least then hearing Casey was with her from her own words would set his mind at ease.

Brax quickly dialed in his old home number, not even having to scroll through his phone for he had rattled it off by heart since he was eight years old.

Cheryl groaned as she slowly made her way to the kitchen to answer the phone. She had been sleeping off a hangover in the bedroom and didn't appreciate having to get up for the phone, but this was the third time it had rung.

"'Allo?" spat Cheryl.

"Mum," Brax greeted.

"Hi Darryl; what do I owe this pleasure of my oldest boy calling?" Cheryl grumbled; still trying to wake herself up.

"I'm calling to check that Casey is settling in okay and isn't being hostile with you," Brax said.

Cheryl frowned.

"Darryl what are you rattling on about? Casey ain't here," Cheryl stated.

"He's not?" Brax questioned.

"He told me he was there several hours ago!" Brax demanded in a slight accusing tone.

"Do you not think I would know if my own son was here?" Cheryl spat sternly.

"Yeah: sorry Mum."

"I should hope you are Darryl; my own son accusing me of losing my marbles," Cheryl stated sternly.

"What is this about anyway, Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

"I told Casey that he had to stay with you until I had things sorted with Dad..."

"Augh, your father; they should have let him rot in hell," Cheryl ranted.

"Mum!" Brax snapped.

"What has this got to do with Casey?" Cheryl asked; leaning up against the sink in the old Braxton house.

"Don't worry about it Mum; can you just let me know if he does turn up there. I have to go now," Brax stated quickly.

"You better keep me informed on what's going on Darryl, especially if any of my boys are in trouble," Cheryl affirmed.

"Yeah, alright Mum; gotta go. Love you," Brax replied, eager to get off the phone and let his raging emotions explode.

"Love you Darryl," Cheryl replied and hung up.

Brax heaved a heavy sigh and spun his phone down on the table angrily.

"What's up with you?" Heath asked, as he'd just walked into the house to see the tail end of Brax's phone call.

Brax gave Heath a deathly glare.

"Casey; it's Casey!" Brax raged.

"He bloody hasn't turned up at Mum's after he sent me this damn text several hours ago staying he was there. He damn well lied to me again!" Brax yelled and slammed his hands hard on the table, causing some items to bounce around from the vibration.

"What difference does it make that he's not at Mum's?" Heath asked.

"Maybe he just went for a walk around?" Heath suggested, but the worried and angry look on his older brother's face said it wasn't so.

"Or not," Heath finished sarcastically.

"It makes a big difference because I sent him there to keep him away from Dad, and my bet is that's exactly where he is!" Brax yelled and shook his head angrily.

"At the most critical time he lies to me! I am _seriously_ gonna kick his backside into next week when I get a hold of him!" Brax yelled; his frustrations and panic over the danger his youngest brother was in now wearing thin.

"Case is big and ugly enough to look after himself, maybe Dad won't try anything?" Heath suggested.

"Heath, are you thick? Since when has Dad not tried anything? Besides Casey _can't_ handle things involving Dad; he doesn't have it in him," Brax stated.

* * *

Danny didn't take long before he had returned to his van and went straight back into packing; doing a quick check that Casey had not taken anything from his duffle.

Casey watched his father attentively, not missing the time that Danny glanced at his watch.

"What's with all that, Dad?" Casey asked casually.

Danny glared at Casey.

"What did I say about questions Casey? I didn't allow you to stay here to butt in on my business," Danny said harshly.

Casey sat silently on the bed, but the silence in the van wasn't for long when Casey's phone continued to ring, showing Brax's caller ID.

Danny gave Casey a glare.

"That Darryl?" he ordered.

"Um..." Casey hesitated.

Danny shook his head in a huff.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know what you were doing: my youngest son trying to pull the wool over my eyes; Darryl getting you to sidle up with me to get in on my plans?" Danny growled.

Casey stared stunned. "Dad, it's..."

"Don't you damn well lie to me boy!" Danny shouted; finally showing his true colours: the Danny that Casey had yet to see – the one Brax and Heath had known all too well.

Casey had a small flash of his childhood; recalling the same loud yell. _Brax had been right all along_ _and I refused to listen,_ Casey thought sadly.

"I'm...I'm not Dad. Brax and I really did have a big fight and we're not trying anything on you honest," Casey stuttered out, in an attempt to calm his father.

Danny scoffed.

"You think I was born in the last shower? Darryl loves ya too much to _ever_ fight with ya! It ain't gonna happen! I ain't gonna let you run back to Darryl and get me back in jail!" Danny shouted.

Danny's shouting and powerful towering body had Casey scared and he wanted anything to be able to get out of there; wished that Brax would come barging through and save him: drag him back to the safety of home. He'd even take a yelling at until his ears bled; _anything._

However, Casey knew it was no use because he had lied to his brother and Brax didn't even know he was with his Dad: Casey was on his own, and scared well out of his wits.

* * *

The tension in the van was interrupted when Casey's phone rang again. Danny spun around and glared at Casey, but the terrified boy didn't move.

Casey's phone continued to ring several times over; frustrating Danny.

Casey considered picking it up and yelling for his brother to come get him: make an attempt to escape, but the fear of his father prevented any progress in his planning.

Casey stared at his father who scoffed in satisfaction that he had 'guessed' what his sons were up to.

Realising what his father was implying, Casey tried to defend.

"He probably just wants to know where...where I am. I...I told him I'd gotten to Mum's," Casey stuttered nervously.

Danny scoffed, "Can't think up a better excuse?"

Casey was at a loss for words now.

Danny held out his large hand.

"Give it to me," he ordered.

Casey remained frozen on the bed as his phone rang and vibrated inside his palm again.

Danny huffed and snatched Casey's phone right out of his hand and without hesitating threw the phone across the van.

The loud smash and banging of the phone against wall made Casey jump.

His phone shattered into pieces on the floor; his only means of contact with his brother.

"Forget it. Now get up Casey we have to go," Danny ordered, giving Casey a stern dark look.

Casey hesitated to obey which was never a good thing when dealing with Danny Braxton.

"I said get up and let's go; are you deaf?" Danny said in a cold tone.

Danny didn't even wait several seconds before finally losing his patience with his 'disobedient' son.

"Get up now Casey; don't make me drag up up!" Danny bellowed; his voice echoing off the small van walls.

Casey startled at Danny's yell and got to his jelly-feet immediately.

"Now grab your bag and let's go. We got somewhere to be before we head on our trip!" Danny said sternly.

Casey slowly picked up his backpack and bit the sides of his cheek to stop his urge to cry.

"You're driving," Danny ordered.

Casey turned to face his tall Dad who was pressing him up against the door, keeping a close eye that Casey did not run out the door, being the first in line to go.

"Dad I don't want to go please," Casey begged.

Danny laughed, "Begging? You are not going anywhere my boy."

"Dad no..."

Casey's plea was cut off with a forceful smack to his left cheek.

"The one thing I hate more than being deceived is when one of my sons thinks they can tell me no!" Danny spat fiercely.

The blow to Casey's cheek forced Casey's head to whip around and almost smash into the van door.

The throbbing sting was too much for Casey and as he gingerly held his hand up to his deeply reddened cheek he started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Casey apologised.

Danny pffted at the sight of his 'weak' son as Casey began sliding down the van door in defeat and terror.

"Oh come on; ya weak as water," Danny spat as Casey continued to cry.

Having had enough nonsense when he had a plan to undertake, Danny grabbed Casey up by the scruff of his neck.

"Quit ya cryin' and man up!" Danny spat.

Casey could feel Danny's hot breath on his face and not wanting another reason for his Dad to abuse him, Casey toughened up what little pride he had and forced his tears to a stop.

Danny pulled Casey back by his shirt, just enough so he could open the van door.

Shoving Casey out of the door and down towards his car, he leaned in close to Casey's ear.

"Now get in the driver's side and no funny business. You're gonna do _everything_ as you're told; you understand me," Danny growled in the deadliest tone possible.

Casey sniffed and choked back on his tears, giving a shaky nod of agreement.

"Good," Danny stated and released his hold on Casey's back; giving a harsh slap to Casey's middle back, before watching Casey slip into the driver's side of the car.

Danny then hurriedly made his way over to the passenger side and jumped in.

"Now you're gonna listen to all my directions," Danny instructed.

Casey sat frozen in fear, having no idea what his Dad was up to and pulling _him_ into.

When Casey remained unmoving Danny waited momentarily then with a shake of his head, reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a rustic silver gun.

"You forced this," Danny snarled and pointed the gun towards Casey.

Casey glanced down and saw the gun and his eyes widened.

"Do I need to have a discussion with you Case?" Danny questioned sternly.

Casey's eyes welled with tears again and he was sinking from the numbness.

Casey shook his head slowly.

"Good. Now drive," Danny demanded.

Casey shakily started the engine and obeyed his father's directions towards their destination.

* * *

Brax huffed heavily as Casey's phone rang out again.

"Damn it Casey; pick up!" Brax yelled into the phone.

Heath watched Brax with a concerned eye.

"Maybe he's not picking up because he sees your name come up?" Heath suggested.

Brax glared unimpressed.

"I'm just sayin'. You said he had the dirts with you, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"And maybe something has already happened?" Brax speculated.

"Here, let me give him a call," Heath suggested.

Brax gestured his hands towards Heath to give him the go ahead.

Heath called Casey from his phone, but again Casey did not pick up and the phone went to voice message.

Heath huffed, starting to worry over his little brother.

"Casey, you listen: get your butt back home right now. You got the big fella and me worried now, so stop this immature nonsense!" Heath yelled into the phone then hung up.

Brax looked to Heath feeling hopefully, but Heath only shook his head.

"It went to voice message," Heath explained.

Brax slammed his hands on the table and stormed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Heath questioned.

"To go and find Casey _and_ Dad, before it really is too late!" Brax said determinedly, and grabbed his keys.

"Well don't think you're taking off without me," Heath called out after his brother.

Brax turned away from Heath and took a fast stride towards his Ute.

Heath slammed the front door and hastily rushed after Brax; jumping into his brother's Ute before Brax had a chance to take off.

"Where are you going first? You don't know anything of what Dad's up to," Heath commented as Brax drove frantically around the streets.

"I'm checking his van first, and I know Dad, Heath."

Brax pulled up in the parking lot of the caravan park and got out of his car, slamming the door loudly.

Brax banged forcefully on the door to Danny's van.

"Dad! Dad! Open up! If you've gone anywhere near Casey again I swear...!" Brax left the threat hanging before continuing. "Dad I swear I'm gonna kick this door in!"

Brax's anger was fueling by the minute; he just didn't want anything to happen to Casey.

Heath stared around at the several people who had turned in their direction.

"You looking for something? Yeah just keep walking and mind ya own business!" Heath shouted and glanced around the van.

Brax continued to bang on the door and as he was about to barge it open he was stopped by a loud shout coming towards them.

"Oi, what the flaming heck do you two think you're doing screaming ya bloody lungs out in my caravan park?!" Alf Stewart yelled.

Brax and Heath stopped what they were doing and waited for Alf to approach them; he had an unimpressed look on his face.

"You two are scaring off my locals in the caravans with your hooligan antics: bashing doors, and yelling," Alf stated.

"I came to see Dad," Brax huffed.

"Well he's not here, he signed out a few hours ago," Alf explained.

"Did you see Casey with him?" Brax demanded, "Where was he going?"

Brax was frantic by now, that he was too late.

Alf put up his hand.

"Oi, settle down fella. I only saw your father and I don't question where people go when they leave here, it ain't my business to ask."

"Damn it!" Brax huffed and punched his fist on the side of the caravan.

"Oi, it might help if you tell me what's causing all this fuss?" Alf said firmly.

"I can't get in contact with Casey and I know Dad's got something big planned and Casey will be in the middle of it," Brax explained.

"Dad's a crook and has been in jail for years," Heath added.

Alf raised his eyebrows.

"If I'd had known he was a shifty fellow I never would have let him stay here. I don't have the time for people like that. So you say your brother's likely to be in a lot of trouble?"

Brax nodded, "Criminal trouble that could get him in jail if I don't find him quick."

Alf sighed, "Alright well I'll ask around see if anyone has noticed anything and we can do a search to keep an eye out for your brother. In the mean time I can give you the key to the van to check."

Brax nodded as Alf left, quickly returning with the key.

"Make sure you lock the door when you leave," Alf instructed.

Brax and Heath jumped into the van and started looking through draws and rubbish on the ground for any evidence of where Danny, and Casey had gone.

"Oi, ain't that Case's phone?" Heath yelled out, pointing to the cracked pieces of mobile on the ground.

Brax ran his hand through his hair, slamming his fist on the van wall, as he saw his baby brother's phone.

"After everything, I can't believe he still went behind my back and associated with Dad!" Brax yelled.

"What do we do now?" Heath asked, causing Brax to shrug.

Brax and Heath rushed out of the van and something under the back wheel caught Brax's eye.

Brax went over to investigate and pulled out a piece of worn out paper, with a structure of a map and behind that, a paper with times and dates.

"What do you think that is?" Heath questioned.

"It's Dad's plan, but I can't think what place these plans look like."

Heath studied the sheet.

"It kind of looks like Reefton Arms: the pub in Yabbie Creek."

"Heath, that's it! That's the place that always gets mentioned in the paper for being robbed."

"What's with the times then? Dad wouldn't be stupid to attempt a robbery in daylight," Heath commented.

Brax put the clues together and looked at his watch, it was just before twelve-thirty; a time that had been scribbled on the paper.

"Dad won't be doing the robbery, he's gonna make Casey do it and take the blame. We have to go now!" Brax shouted.

"We have to find Dad before Casey gets himself in serious trouble; or killed," Brax said solemnly and ran back to his car; Heath following close in tow.

Brax knew that Danny was such a crook and wouldn't stop at putting his own son in the firing line to get what he wanted and Casey was his perfect target. Brax just hoped he wasn't too late.


	66. Crime gone wrong

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you to:** **Fanfiction.79** **,** **DramaComedySoapRealityFan,** **and** **Bonnie Sveen Fan** **for reviewing my last chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 66 – Crime gone wrong**

Casey pulled up outside an old rusty looking pub, on the outskirts of Yabbie Creek.

Danny glanced in the rearview mirror, spotting a small silver car hiding in a side street; his getaway car.

"Get out!" Danny ordered.

Casey was frozen in his seat, still having no idea what his father was making him walk into.

"Dad, I..."

"I said get out and do as you're bloody told, or do I need to have a discussion with you again?" Danny bellowed, waving the gun at Casey.

Casey got out and after giving a quick glance towards the man in the silver car; Danny pushed Casey towards the pub entrance.

"Hurry up; you got a job to do and you had better do this right the first time! Smash the glass and the security camera then let me inside," Danny ordered.

Casey gripped the iron bar in his hand, hesitantly doing as he was told; all the while feeling sick to his stomach, how'd he even get into this?

"Casey, do not make me tell you again!" Danny's loud voice made Casey flinch and jump in fright.

Danny shoved Casey towards the back room.

"Bust open the safe and get the money out!" Danny barked.

Casey slowly snapped open the safe but his brain would just not register to what his father wanted him to do.

Danny knew the owner was on his way down and was becoming extremely impatient with his son.

"Hurry up! We ain't got all day! I knew you were stupid but I thought even you would know not to stuff around unless you want the cops to get ya!"

"Dad, please," Casey begged, shoving the money in the tote bag and staring at his father with tears of fear in his eyes.

The two were interrupted when the shop manager appeared.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

Casey stood up, stunned as he gazed at the shop owner.

"Well looks like we got company. What's your name?" Danny spat.

"Pete," the manager stuttered.

"Well Pete, this is how it's gonna work: you're gonna keep your mouth shut and help him over there to fill up the bag with money; otherwise I'll be shooting ya," Danny warned as he waved the gun towards Casey's direction.

Pete walked towards Casey and saw the fear in the kid's eyes, but obeyed Danny's orders without question.

"Alright, alright; you two are making me sick. Casey: tie him up!" Danny barked.

Casey just stared at his father and Danny shook his head.

"Why did I bring you along? Tie him up, Casey: now; before I need to have that little chat with you!" Danny bellowed.

Casey jumped at his father's tone and grabbed the rope.

Danny assisted in the binding by guiding the owner towards the shelving with his gun.

Casey had just finished tying up the owner's wrists to the shelving behind him when the scene was interrupted.

A young man came running into the back room, wearing a dark jumper, beanie, and jeans.

"Dad! I think someone had alerted the cops, I heard the sirens!"

"Those damn coppers aren't meant to be here yet!" Danny growled and stared at the owner.

"I...I had to call them, after this was the fourth break-in," Pete stuttered.

Danny's plan was failing fast and he needed a plan B.

"Huh? Dad?" Casey questioned, staring at the young man.

Danny laughed, "Not the time for introductions but what the heck. Casey, this is me other son Kyle: your brother; the _only_ son that was willing to do right by his old man and get me out of jail. The one I'm taking with me to Nanburrulla."

Casey stared in shock. "Wait, what?"

Danny spun the gun.

"Yeah, yeah what a shock...Get on with it, Casey! Ya running out of time, I ain't gonna go down for this because you can't stop shivering and shaking and getting ya bloody knickers in a twist!" Danny yelled.

Kyle just stood back watching.

"Can I help Dad?" Kyle piped up; wanting more approval from his father.

"You stay out of it; ya don't want to go to jail do ya? That's what I brought him here for," Danny gestured towards Casey.

It was then Casey knew he was in serious trouble and nothing would change that.

"Will you quit stalling boy! I've never seen someone as useless at an armed robbery!"

Casey couldn't help but feel more pathetic and guilty.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered to the owner.

Casey grabbed the money and went to walk out of the room when Danny pushed him back on his chest.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?"

Casey stopped; his mouth a gape.

"You ain't finished ya job," Danny implied.

Casey stared at the empty safe and made sure the owner was tied; what else was left?

"Dad...?" Casey queried.

"Get rid of 'im and make it quick!" Danny yelled.

"Wha...? Dad you can't be serious?" Casey stuttered.

Danny smirked and shoved the gun into Casey's hand.

"Hurry up about it. He's seen our faces and the cops are on their way."

"No, no I won't do it," Casey stuttered.

Danny laughed, "What have I told you about saying no to me boy? You think that is going to stop the mess you've gotten into now? Or are you trying to be brave like your big brother? Pfft if only Darryl could see you now huh; the apple of his eye: right in the center of an armed robbery. Makes one wonder what he'd done wrong."

Danny's words hurt Casey for he again thought back to Brax's warning and felt the shame of letting Brax down, after everything Brax had gone through to raise him right, and this was how he repaid him.

Casey was snapped out of his shameful thoughts when Danny gripped his hands tightly around Casey's; forcing the young teens fingers on the trigger.

"Now shoot like I told ya!"

The ready to aim gun was pointed directly at the defenseless owner.

"Please I won't tell the cops nothing, just don't shoot; I have a wife and two kids!" Pete pleaded.

Casey felt sorry for the owner but was powerless to do anything.

Danny laughed, "You two girls are real good for each other; ya know that?"

Casey's hands were shaking as he tried to go against the force of his father's hands but it was no use as Danny's hands were far too big and strong to counteract.

Casey felt his finger be pushed on the trigger, followed by the sound of an explosive bang.

Casey stared in shock as blood pooled out from the owner's chest.

"Da...Dad...what..." Casey's words were incoherent.

Casey tried to pull away; he had the urge to help the bleeding owner but Danny wouldn't let him go.

After much struggle Casey felt the trigger compress on the gun again, followed by the second explosive sound and watched in horror as his father gave a twisted smile and collapsed on the ground; hand at his bleeding chest.

Kyle who had seen enough chased out with no hesitation, he had no idea what he had been walking into either; only that his father had planned the armed robbery with Casey as the culprit.

Danny gasped for his last breath, "You know...after Darryl spent all his life protecting ya and making ya soft...irony is: it ain't done nothing; you're a cold hard criminal Casey: you remember that," Danny gasped, taking his last breath before all went still.

Casey was left in the dark room, surrounded by two dead bodies; bodies he killed.

Casey felt sick; he had killed an innocent person and his own father. He was too numb to cry, as he still grasped the gun in his shaky, shock ridden hand.

Casey vomited on the floor and for once in his life he was alone without his brothers to protect him.

* * *

By the time Brax and Heath arrived at the pub, it was surrounded by police cars.

Brax knew they had gotten there too late to get Casey out before he got in trouble with the coppers.

Brax and Heath rushed out and having seen the white cloth and ambulance, Brax hoped in his heart that Casey had not been hurt.

Without hesitation, Brax ran towards the opening, ready to burst into the pub; Heath close behind.

"You can't go in there sir! Neither of you should even be here, this is strictly a crime scene," one female cop announced.

"Damn I can't! My brother could be in there about to be killed!" Brax yelled.

"Are you any part of this crime?" the officer questioned.

"What; no! But my little brother is in there in danger; don't you coppers care?!" Brax ranted.

Heath stepped back upon seeing the paramedics wheeling a trolley out of the door.

"Brax look," Heath instructed.

Brax's eyes grew wide in horror at the image that his baby brother was the one on the trolley.

"Casey!" Brax yelled, and despite protests pulled the sheet off the trolley.

Brax took a sigh of relief when he revealed the person was not his brother but instead a man in his mid thirties with a gunshot wound to his chest.

Two police officers pulled Brax away and restrained him. Another paramedic came out with a trolley, this time supporting the body of Danny; shocking both Heath and Brax.

Brax finally saw Casey come out of the building, being escorted by police in handcuffs. He had a blank expression on his face and was awfully pale.

"Casey!" Brax yelled.

"I killed them, Brax," Casey said blankly with such a hard stare it was almost like he was staring straight through his brother like nothing was there.

Brax finally pulled free from the police that were holding him back.

"Casey, it's okay, I will get you through this I promise you!" Brax yelled with sheer determination.

"Hang in there Case," Heath comforted.

Casey was pushed into the police car and watched his brothers through the window. He was the one that brought shame on the family; not Danny: _him_.

"Where the hell are they taking him?" Brax yelled, feeling confused and angered that his brother was being driven away in a cop car.

"This young boy has been arrested for the murder of two individuals."

"What, that kid ain't never hurt a fly!" Heath yelled.

"The evidence all points to the boy being responsible for the two murders and we have evidence of him admitting to such crime. Now we can no longer discuss this further with you," an officer explained.

"What evidence; a kid in shock, that had been thrown into a crime making up some story to cope?!" Brax yelled.

"The young man was found with a gun firmly in his hand and if it had not been for police involvement forcing it out of his hands, who knows who he would have shot next."

Brax was enraged; they were making _his_ little brother out to be some serial killer.

"Casey is nothing like that! It was Danny Braxton who would have done the murdering and set up this whole thing to make Casey look like the criminal!" Brax spat.

"So you know one of the victims too?"

"Yeah, yeah I knew one of them. That bloke over there: he was my father; if you could call him that," Brax spat; pointing towards Danny's body.

"Why would your father shoot himself? I'm sorry but your brother is the prime suspect and will be charged accordingly," the officer stated sternly.

"Now you will both remove yourselves from this crime scene otherwise you will be escorted off."

Brax sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair but walked away. He couldn't figure out who he was madder at: Danny or himself.

"How are we gonna fix this Brax?" Heath asked.

Brax shook his head; befuddled by the chaotic mess that was right in front of them.

"I don't know Heath; I really don't know. All I know is that I won't stop until I clear Casey's name; no matter what it takes."

* * *

Brax and Heath made their way down to Summer Bay police station, where Brax stood with a powerful stance in front of the counter.

"Can I help you?" the constable asked.

Heath scoffed, "Like you haven't done enough help," Heath spoke with sarcasm in his voice, emphasizing on the word help.

Brax scowled at the constable, "I want to see my brother Casey Braxton who had been brought in following a questionable murder arrest," Brax spoke firmly.

"I can't let you see him right now," the constable explained.

"Why not; he's my little brother!" Brax yelled.

"Why the hell ain't ya out catching real criminals instead of picking on an innocent kid! Let us see him ya pigs!" Heath snapped, using Danny's term for the coppers.

The constable raised her eyebrow at Heath.

"If you do not restrain yourself I will be forced to warrant you with a fine."

Brax shook his head. "Heath, don't make it worse than it is."

Heath huffed and walked around the office, kicking a chair. Brax turned back to the constable.

"Please let me see my brother; he's my family, and he needs me," Brax pleaded.

The constable sighed, "Fine, it's against regulations, but I will let you in to see him, but not for too long," the constable replied, giving a little leeway.

As Heath went to follow Brax the constable stopped him.

"Only one visitor," she said sternly.

Brax nodded.

"Go tell our little bro to hang in there," Heath said, having calmed down a notch.

Brax followed the constable until they reached a small cell, where Brax saw Casey lying on the bed. The constable let Brax inside.

"Fifteen minutes," the constable stated.

Brax sat down on the bed at Casey's feet.

"What happened mate?" Brax asked soothingly.

Casey didn't say anything, nor did he look at his brother.

"Casey, talk to me. I need to know what happened."

Casey still stayed silent.

"Casey?" Brax whispered and gently touched Casey's arm but Casey was quick to pull away, and for the first time since his confession at the scene, Casey spoke; however it was not the response Brax was after.

"Go away Brax."

Casey was completely numb; set on the inevitable of his life ruined; a life inside and to know he had betrayed his brothers; he was worthless.

"Casey mate, I know this is hard but I need to know what happened so I can help you," Brax comforted.

 _Brax doesn't really want to help you. He's lying to you. He can never forgive you for being a murder._

Casey pushed aside the terrorising whispers in his head and turned around to look at his brother with a glare full of hatred.

"I don't need your help! Don't you understand: I'm a murder and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Casey spat.

Brax furrowed his brow in shock at Casey's statement and immediately went on the defense.

"What the hell Casey? You think this was all your fault; it's not! It's Dad that put you up to it, so don't you _dare_ say, that you are some kind of murder!" Brax admonished.

Casey stared hard, boring his eyes into his older brother; _Brax just didn't understand._

"Just shut up! You don't know anything; you weren't there! I shot Dad and an innocent man. I'm a cold hard criminal and I don't deserve your charity!" Casey snapped.

By now Brax was flabbergasted. Casey thought he was only there to be charitable? No; this was _not_ going to sit with Brax.

"Oi: I don't care what the old man put in your head Casey, but this is _not_ you and in no way am I gonna let you think that I am only here to be charitable! You are my little brother and I am going to fix this!" Brax affirmed in his strongest authorative tone; never taking his eyes away from Casey's.

Casey refused to believe Brax's 'lies' for he knew the truth: no-one in their right mind would want to help a useless waste of space.

Brax stood up and towered over Casey, wanting his brother to see sense, but Casey only turned his back to Brax again and folded his arms against his chest.

"Just forget about it Brax; forget about me! I'm not the little brother you want; I _never_ was! I'm going to jail and the sooner you accept that and move on the better. The only thing worse than knowing I existed was that _you_ wasted your whole life on me when I'm nothing but a worthless waste of space!" Casey spat; his voice full of hatred and venom and using the exact expression that Brax had once used to describe Danny.

Brax had given Casey the benefit of the doubt and listened to his brother's rant but by the end, Brax concluded enough was enough.

Despising what Danny had done to his own son; twisting his psych and making Casey believe he was a criminal that didn't deserve to exist.

Shaking his head in anger, Brax forced Casey around to face him with a hard shove to his upper arm.

"That is enough!" Brax bellowed sternly.

"You stop this feeling sorry for yourself! You are _none_ of those things and don't you _ever_ believe that _anyone_ would be better off if you didn't exist; especially me. Do you understand me?!" Brax yelled.

Casey stared up at Brax feeling a mix of emotions; torn between: disappointment, shame, fear, and hatred.

"Do you understand me Case?" Brax said a little softer but still in a firm tone.

Casey pulled out the grip Brax had on his upper arm.

"Just leave me alone and get out Brax!" Casey grumbled and turned his back to Brax.

Brax was beginning to run out of options on getting through to his brother.

"Casey this isn't the way it goes; don't shut me out," Brax said sternly.

Casey flung himself back around to glare at Brax in annoyance.

"Just leave me alone! I don't _ever_ want to see you again!" Casey screamed venomously and abruptly turned back to face the wall.

Brax was taken aback by Casey's hurtful words but remained in the cell not willing to give in to his brother's requests.

Casey could sense his brother still standing behind him and all he wanted was for Brax to leave; he couldn't handle Brax hurling all his comfort all over him.

By now the officer had come down to the cell to see what all the yelling was about.

Casey spun around again and with the last ounce of strength he had, Casey hurled his hard pillow at his brother.

"I said get out!" Casey screamed.

"Is there something going on in here, Mr. Braxton?" the officer questioned.

Brax stepped back away from Casey, ignoring the officer.

"Alright; alright Casey," Brax said in surrender; holding his hands up in the air.

"Do I need to get restraints?" the officer asked.

Brax turned and shook his head at the officer and stepped out of the cell.

Casey heard the click of the cell locking, while Brax could not get his eyes off his baby brother; his voice sounded so pained and psychotic and Brax felt powerless to do anything.

This was not something in which he could hold Casey and make the pain go away like he did when Casey was a kid; this was serious.

"Casey, if you don't want to hear me that's fine, but listen when I tell you this: you can argue, yell, or beg all you want for me to leave you, but I am _not_ giving up on you: ever," Brax stated firmly.

Casey lied frozen on the hard bed and curled himself up further. Brax sighed and walked away from the cell with the officer.

Once he was alone, for the first time since the shock of the shooting and his arrest, Casey cried and did not hold back on his wave of overwhelming emotions.

* * *

Heath saw Brax come out of the closed doors and back into the waiting room of the station. Heath had been anxiously waiting to find out what was happening between his brothers; occasionally pacing back and forth.

"How'd it go?" Heath asked quickly, as he approached Brax.

Brax shook his head and spat, "Not good. He's paring himself with the old man."

"What? Let me go in there to see him; I'll straighten him out!" Heath exclaimed, and attempted to move around Brax.

Brax pushed his hand firmly against Heath's chest.

"Stop; it won't do anything. Case just won't change his mind until he's ready to."

Back at home, Heath was leaning up against the kitchen sink, scrolling through his phone, while Brax slumped himself at the kitchen table.

"You gonna call Mum?" Heath asked.

Brax gave a look of defeat.

"Guess I have to; can't have her finding out when this all blows up into an even bigger mess."

Brax got up from the table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Cheryl greeted; sounding a lot more awake than the previous call.

"Hi Mum," Brax replied quietly.

"Darryl, is there a reason you are calling again? Casey is still not here if you are wondering," Cheryl said.

"I know Mum, that's why I'm calling."

Brax went silent momentarily; not sure on how to tell his Mum what had happened.

"Darryl, what is going on?" Cheryl questioned.

"Something bad happened today Mum; involving Casey," Brax said; rubbing his hand over his head.

"What happened, Darryl? You tell me now," Cheryl demanded.

Brax sighed, "Casey's been arrested Mum."

"What? How the hell did my baby boy get arrested? What have you done Darryl?" Cheryl said quickly, shooting off accusations.

Brax instantly felt the guilt inside him bubble up to the surface again.

"Dad set him up on an armed robbery, and I don't know the details but he's..."

"They should never have let that father of yours out! I hope the coppers arrested him too and not just my Casey; that scumbag needs to rot in hell!" Cheryl ranted as she interrupted Brax.

"Mum; Dad's dead!" Brax snapped.

"Casey's saying he did it, but I don't know; he's refusing to talk to me," Brax explained.

Brax heard the blank dial tone of his Mum having hung up on him.

Brax sighed and rested the phone down.

"What did she say?" Heath asked.

Brax shook his head.

"She blames me, and she's probably right too," Brax stated.

"Surely she doesn't," Heath assured.

Brax gave Heath a dark look and walked off to his bedroom to think.

A few hours later, a loud knock erupted on the door.

Heath answered and saw Cheryl standing on the doorstep.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Heath asked.

"That's no way to greet your mother. I am here to sort out this mess your brother is in," Cheryl grumbled, and hugged Heath.

"You know it's not Brax's fault, Mum," Heath stated as he pulled away from Cheryl.

"I never said it was; does Darryl think that; where is he?" Cheryl ranted.

"Your father is to blame; he was a crook and if what Darryl said is true and he is dead than the world's a better place," Cheryl spat.

"Not for Casey it's not," Heath mumbled.

"Heath: who's at the door?!" Brax yelled out from the bedroom.

"Darryl!" Cheryl called out.

Hearing his mother's voice, Brax was confused that she had come all this way from Mangrove River: _to chew him out?_

Brax shifted off the bed and walked down the hall.

"Hi Mum," Brax greeted.

Cheryl approached Brax and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Now I've said hello to my boys, I want to know everything," Cheryl demanded.

Brax gestured towards the couch to where Cheryl took a seat, along with Brax. As Brax began to explain everything from the start, Cheryl stared at her eldest.

"This isn't your fault Darryl. I lost control of my emotions when you first told me and as I said to Heath, this is your father's fault."

After they finished their talk, Cheryl got up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going Mum?" Brax asked.

"I'm going to see Casey," Cheryl affirmed.

"I already told you he's refusing anyone."

"He won't refuse me," Cheryl stated firmly and left.

* * *

Cheryl fronted up at the police station and stood against the desk.

"May I help you Madam?" the officer asked.

"You can let me in to see my son, Casey Braxton," Cheryl demanded.

The officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry Madam; the prisoner has requested he does not want to see visitors."

Cheryl huffed, "He will see _me_ ; I am his mother," she said sternly.

The officer sighed and led Cheryl through the rooms towards the cell.

"Mr. Braxton you have a visitor," the officer stated.

Cheryl watched Casey hunched up on the bed and she fought the urge to cry seeing her youngest in a police cell like this.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone; is everyone so thick they don't know how to listen?!" Casey grumbled out harshly.

"Casey! You stop being so rude this instant," Cheryl ordered.

Casey was taken aback that his Mum had come to see him, but feeling the shame and making the assumption he had disappointed her, Casey ignored his Mum.

"Open this thing," Cheryl barked at the officer.

The officer unlocked the cell and let Cheryl in.

"Fifteen minutes," the officer said; telling the same as Brax had been told earlier.

"Casey, I do not wish to talk to your back, so sit up and turn around," Cheryl requested in a firm manner.

Casey was just too ashamed and full of hatred to face his mother; thinking that she should have only stopped after giving birth to Heath.

"Casey, I don't appreciate being ignored," Cheryl stated.

"I never asked you to come here," Casey croaked out; his throat still coarse from his tears.

"Casey Braxton you stop this nonsense behaviour. I did not come all the way down here to not properly see my boy. Now I am going to give you five seconds to sit up and look at me!" Cheryl warned.

Casey hesitated, but then with reluctance, shifted himself up on the bed and turned around; though he kept his gaze far from Cheryl's.

"Darryl tells me you are not talking to him," Cheryl began.

Casey shrugged.

"I told him to forget about it, because a criminal like me didn't deserve his charity," Casey explained.

Cheryl sat down next to Casey.

"Young man, you are not a criminal. Darryl told me what had happened to his knowledge and far be it for you to blame yourself over the actions of your father," Cheryl explained.

Casey briefly glanced up at his mother but quickly turned his head away and shook his head.

"I did it all and that makes me a cold hard criminal at heart," Casey confessed.

It pained Cheryl to see her little boy feeling like this.

"Casey, when you were a little boy you wanted one thing: to be like your brother Darryl; strong and capable of anything."

"Why are you telling me this, Mum?" Casey queried.

"Because, there was one day that Darryl was mending the kitchen window from the outside; do you remember?" Cheryl asked; hoping Casey was following along.

"Yeah: so; I was twelve," Casey mumbled.

"Well, you remember how he slipped when the window pane broke off and he sprained his ankle? Had you not been there with him, watching his every move...As small as you were, you were strong enough to push Darryl out of harm's way before the window pane came crashing down on him. You saved his life Casey; does that sound like something a criminal at heart would do?" Cheryl said softly.

Casey pondered over his mother's words and the memories only flooded his painful rocking emotions. Casey glared at Cheryl.

"I was a kid and I was stupid; why'd you bring something so pointless up for? You shouldn't have come here Mum; just go home!" Casey snapped; denying the truth seemed so much of an easier way to cope.

Frustrated, Cheryl was quick to snap Casey out of his stubborn rant with a sharp slap to his thigh.

"You may think you are some tough adult in here, but I am _still_ your mother, and you _do not_ speak to me that way!" Cheryl admonished.

"Do you think Darryl would think of that day as pointless?" Cheryl questioned.

Casey stared down at the hard floor, not saying a word.

"Darryl is beside himself trying to fix this as best he can for you," Cheryl whispered.

"I'm going to jail Mum and that's something Brax can't fix."

Cheryl placed her hand over Casey's.

"Do not give up Casey. Did you ever think Darryl gave up when he risked everything to protect you and Heath from your father's abuse, when I wasn't able to? It runs in your blood Casey: do not let Danny control you; dead or not. Listen to Darryl and let him help you," Cheryl affirmed in a soft whisper.

"Fifteen minutes is up. I need to ask you to leave," the officer stated, beginning to unlock the cell.

Cheryl pulled Casey into a tight hug as tears welled in her eyes.

"You remember what I told you," Cheryl whispered; her hands resting on Casey's face.

With a final kiss on Casey's cheek, Cheryl stood up to leave, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she left her son.

* * *

Come the day of the trial, Casey was directed into the witness booth.

"So Casey Braxton, can you tell the court why you were at the Reefton Arms pub at the time of Mr. Braxton's and Mr. Simpson's death?"

Casey shrugged, having had a chance to dwell on Brax's and Cheryl's words; yet part of him was still so confused.

"Okay, well can you tell the court how it was your fingerprints on the gun that murdered the victims?"

Casey didn't answer and began to sweat.

"Well Casey it seems that with your lack of answers, you must be feeling pretty guilty over your crime? Did you not admit to killing your father and Mr. Simpson on the time of your arrest?"

The attorney was brutal in his questions and Casey was sweating on the stand profusely now as he looked at everyone in the courtroom; judging him for being a criminal just like his Dad, _exactly like his Dad_.

"He was put up to it! Casey, tell them everything that happened with Dad!" Brax yelled; in a desperate plea to reach out to his stunned brother.

"Order!" the judge yelled.

Cheryl encouraged Brax to sit down, for having Brax's raging temper would do no good.

Casey met Brax's eyes for a second and saw the pain he'd put him through and something inside him made him start to explain the events of the robbery.

"Kyle was there," Casey whispered.

"What was that? Who is Kyle and why didn't the police see him too?" the attorney questioned.

Casey shrugged.

"Do you think maybe you made this Kyle up because you were in shock at snapping and killing two innocent people?"

The attorney's voice was harsher by the minute; he was chewing Casey out.

"No he was our brother; Dad's other son," Casey blurted out.

A few gasps were heard in the courtroom and the attorney nodded to his assistant to check the database.

"Well Casey it seems this Kyle of yours does not exist. The national database has no record of a Kyle Braxton in the system. You Casey Braxton are responsible for armed robbery and murdering two innocent victims and you just think you can walk out of here scot-free by making up a lie!"

"Objection! You can't accuse my client of that!" Casey's lawyer exclaimed.

The attorney nodded, "No further questions."

Brax's mind whizzed over what Casey had said about this Kyle, _why would he make that up?_

Brax and Heath swapped glances and Cheryl shifted in her seat.

The court adjourned for a short recess and Casey met his family outside.

"Who is this Kyle, mate?" Brax asked.

Casey stared at Brax stunned; he knew in his heart that he had the whole courtroom against him.

"Dad said he was our brother," Casey mumbled.

"Snap out of it Case; tell us more about him," Heath snapped.

"Mum did you know anything about a Kyle?" Brax asked.

Cheryl shook her head, "No, but I would not have put it past that scumbag father of yours," she spat.

Before anymore was said, they were called back to proceed with the court case.

Heading back into the courtroom, Casey wanted to run; escape from the anxious feeling inside him; the swirling of his head.

Brax steadied Casey as he wobbled on his feet.

"Easy, mate. Whatever happens, you have your family right here," Brax assured.

Brax, Heath, and Cheryl all took their seats while Casey went beside his lawyer.

"Will the defendant please stand, while the verdict is announced," the judge requested.

Casey and his lawyer stood up and Casey glanced back at his family who all had worried looks on their faces.

"Jury what is your verdict?" the judge asked.

A man at the end stood tall, wearing his black, well presented suit.

"We find the accused, Casey Braxton, on the charge of armed robbery: guilty, and for the charge of the death of Daniel Braxton and Pete Simpson: guilty."

Casey's legs felt weak.

"What that's bull; go over the evidence again!" Heath yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Order! You will take your seat or you will be removed from the court!" yelled the judge.

"My baby," Cheryl muttered as tears welled in her eyes and she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"On the case of Casey Braxton being charged with armed robbery and the murder of two people, given the evidence provided; I sentence you to life imprisonment. Court closed. Guard, will you take Mr. Braxton back to his cell to be transferred to Summer Bay Correctional Centre first thing tomorrow morning," the judge announced.

"Casey! Case, listen to me: I'll fix this. You just keep your head down!" Brax yelled to his brother, but Casey only looked at his family feeling numb.

Cheryl was in tears and Brax and Heath continued to yell as Casey was handcuffed and pushed back towards the doors of the courtroom by police.

Casey realised this was what the rest of his life was going to be like: away from his family, and his whole future destroyed; living inside the cold walls of the prison.


	67. First days

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those still reading my story and especially to those reviewing: Bonnie Sveen Fan, DramaComedySoapRealityFan, guest, rachbob, and Fanfiction.79**

 **Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 67 – First days**

 **Casey 18, Kyle 21, Heath 25 ½, Brax 30**

Casey struggled to cope in his prison cell: the empty walls a constant reminder of his empty life. They portrayed a place for him to stare and visualise the scene over and over: the triggering gun. The more Casey thought about it, the more he became convinced that he was the criminal his father said he was, and he'd let down his family.

Casey tossed and turned unable to sleep on the creaky, worn down bed ever since he had been convicted to his 'new' home a little over a week and a half ago.

The only time Casey knew what time of day it was, was when the guards came around for their scheduled checks.

"Braxton get up! It's time for showers and checks!" ordered the guard; he was holding a baton and was dressed neatly in his green shirt and black pants.

This was the usual routine of the morning where the prisoners were forced to have cell spot checks and be escorted into a communal showering room.

Casey groaned and rolled himself off the bed; he didn't see much point in doing anything.

"Hurry up about it!" the guard barked, as Casey made his way towards the cell door, waiting for the guard to open it.

Casey was escorted closely by the guard towards the showering room.

"Strip 'em," the guard ordered.

Casey unwillingly undressed feeling violated at having to take showers in the presence of guards and other prisoners. However he knew that not complying wasn't an option, as the guards would just apply more forceful methods with their batons, as he had seen on only his third day, and it was _not_ a pretty sight.

After another humiliating morning, Casey was escorted back to his cell where the guard pulled apart every inch of his room checking for illegal drugs.

"All clear Braxton," he ordered coldly.

As the guard locked up the cell, Casey fell back onto his worn out spring bed, making the conclusion that the only thing he had done wrong in the murder was not pointing the gun to himself.

* * *

Brax was calling around every person he knew and digging up dirt from his father's prison mates trying to find out any information he could to frame Danny for Casey's supposed crime, but he found nothing.

Brax sighed in frustration and could not stop blaming himself for not getting to Casey on time and protecting him; that was his job!

Brax grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and was about to sit down when Heath waltzed through the door, with an annoyed look on his face and Brax noticed he was holding a paper.

"I'm glad you got yourself a beer ready mate, because you are going to need it when I show you this! I wish I'd had one when I first saw it!" Heath exclaimed; anger clear in his voice.

Brax furrowed his brow.

"This is bull Brax! There has to be a way," Heath exclaimed, tossing the paper on the table towards his brother.

Brax took the paper and glanced at the article on the front page.

' _Two victims brutally shot in armed robbery, emotionless teen charged.'_

Brax was shocked at the headline and glanced at Heath.

"Yeah you think that's bad read on."

' _Around 12:45pm at Reefton Arms pub in Yabbie creek, two men lost their lives when they were brutally shot with a hand gun. One victim sustained injuries to their chest while another sustained injuries to their abdomen._

 _The arrested, Casey Braxton, an eighteen year old, appeared unfazed by the murders; showing no remorse. The courts have sentenced Casey to life imprisonment and from word on the streets, one member of public stated: "that boy is what gives everyone a bad name. He deserves to be locked up for life. I bet he never thought about anyone else."_

 _Another comment stated: "These kinds of delinquents ought to have been locked up long ago, and then less people would be gettin' killed. They need to bring the death penalty back. This boy killed two innocent people he ought to be killed and face the same consequence!"_

Brax was disgusted and couldn't read on as they bagged out his little brother; turning on him like he was a cold blooded killer. This was his baby brother, his fun-loving but troubled, baby brother.

Brax gasped in frustration and threw the paper across the room; pages flying everywhere.

Heath sighed as he watched his brother.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe Dad could do this to his own son!" Brax yelled, slamming his fist down hard against the table.

"Had Casey not have killed Dad, I certainly would have shot him!" Brax raged, "That rotten scum deserved every inch of that bullet!"

Brax stood up in a huff and stomped into the living room and slammed his hands on the couch, causing it to shake under the force.

"How can I even help Casey get out; if I can't even find anyone who will talk?!"

"You have to keep trying; there has to be something we're missing," Heath said.

Brax shook his head, "But what?"

Brax stopped to have a thought: _what about Kyle?_ _He couldn't exist? Like the police said he was nowhere in sight and Casey was probably just in shock, but why would Casey make that up?_

"What are you thinking?" Heath asked.

Brax gave a shrug, "Do you remember in court how Casey mentioned someone named Kyle?"

"Yeah, some long lost brother. But Brax the database said he didn't exist."

"Maybe Kyle Braxton doesn't, but Kyle something does. I wouldn't put it past Dad to make sure some other son had a different name."

"Well how do we find this Kyle? There could be a million Kyle's in Australia and how do you know his first name was even right?" Heath implied, not lightening the situation with his pessimism.

Brax sighed, "I don't know mate. It's useless, we'll never find him."

* * *

Back at the prison, Casey watched as the prisoners were belting each other up in the halls and the guards had to break up the fight.

Casey watched his back, wondering if he'd ever be in one of the brutal fights then realised how it could not be possible to avoid, if he was in prison for life he was bound to get caught up in something. He thought back to Brax's words to keep his head down, but in reality it didn't make anything easier.

"Casey Braxton! You are needed over here in the gardens sector!" Zac Maguire, the supervising counselor of the jail, called out to Casey.

Zac was employed at the prison to help the prisoners deal with their mental health issues and provide them guidance and support.

Casey made his way over towards Zac who preceded to hand Casey a shovel.

As much as Casey wanted to stay in his cell and never see the light of day, the guards had forced him out of his cell to do his share of the maintenance chores around the prison with the ultimatum of: co-operation or force.

"I want you to start on digging these gardens so we can plant the new flowers," Zac instructed.

Casey nodded, without saying a word.

Zac gave Casey a sympathetic look. He had taken a liking to Casey ever since he was transferred into the jail. Zac was concerned about Casey's quiet demeanor and withdrawal and had first met Casey when he was assigned to address Casey's refusal to eat.

From his experiences, Zac knew Casey was struggling to cope, despite his tough denial he was displaying.

Zac initially was surprised that someone as young as Casey was in prison with a life sentence; to him it just didn't seem right that Casey would be the type to murder two people, however he had been fooled before.

"Casey, listen, I understand you are struggling with being in here, but I'm here for you if you want to talk," Zac encouraged.

Casey just looked at Zac and grabbed the shovel.

"I'm fine," he spat.

Zac shrugged and walked away, leaving Casey to begin on his digging.

"Hey quit ya shoving! I'm going!"

Casey looked up to see a guard dragging an inmate towards the outside. The guy was big and stocky and had mean features on his face.

"Cut the crap Courtney, we know you started that fight with Steiner," the guard yelled.

"'Ey I ain't done nothing, that jerk-off is the one who started it," Courtney protested.

"Just shut your mouth Courtney and get to work. You can work on the gardens today!"

The guard released Courtney and he shrugged.

Courtney's mates were loitering in the yard waiting for their leader to come out.

Courtney smirked at his three mates; well two were his mates, and one had just been dragged along.

Courtney went up to his mates and flicked Mack's chest with the back of his hand.

"What took you so long?" Mack asked.

"Eh, you know those damn high and mighty green pigs."

Courtney nodded towards Casey who had since looked away and was back to digging up the garden.

"Who's the new kid; haven't seen him here before?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I heard he's been here for two weeks but hasn't left his cell, seen him being forced out by guards a coupl'a times," Jeremy answered.

He was one of Courtney's mates and had blonde hair, stood about five-foot eleven, and sported tattoos all the way down both of his arms.

"Let's go introduce ourselves then," Courtney said with an evil smirk.

"Hey: new kid!" Courtney called as he neared Casey; his gang following by his side.

Casey didn't move and kept working on his shoveling.

Courtney instructed his gang to surround Casey and this movement caused Casey to stop shoveling and look up.

"I said, hey kid," Courtney said roughly.

Casey just stared in response then ignored them, trying to avoid any trouble and went back to digging.

Mack ripped the shovel out of Casey's hands, shocking the young boy.

"We wanna introduce ourselves and it ain't nice when you be rude and ignore us like that," Courtney spoke, eliciting snickers from the gang.

Casey nervously gave them his attention. Courtney pointed to himself.

"I'm Courtney Freeman, this is Mack Lancaster."

Courtney pointed to the tall brown haired man who had snatched Casey's shovel; Casey noted his muscular body.

"That over there is Jeremy Wendell," Courtney pointed to the blonde, "And this here is our newest member who's only been with us for two months, Tyler Churchill."

Courtney wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulder.

Casey stared at Tyler; he had brown hair and a thin, lanky build, Casey also noticed how Tyler didn't seem as enthusiastic as the others; like he was out of place and didn't want to be with them.

"So," Courtney questioned, stepping closer to Casey, "We've introduced ourselves, now it's your turn. What's your name newbie?"

Casey looked around him and just wanted to be left alone, but he knew there was no chance of that happening.

"Casey...Casey Braxton," Casey mumbled.

Courtney smirked across at his mates and knew who his new target was going to be.

"Less talk more working boys!" Zac called out and approached the group; having seen Courtney's gang surrounding Casey.

Zac knew Courtney was bad news and did not want him corrupting Casey.

"Relax shrink man, we ain't hurtin' nobody, we were just introducing ourselves. Weren't we guys?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, just being friendly," Mack added.

Zac raised his eyebrow.

"Is this true Casey, they weren't hassling you?"

"No," Casey replied quietly.

Zac nodded, "Well Courtney, Jeremy, get to work on those brick layers, and Tyler and Mack, you two focus on cleaning those walls," Zac instructed.

Courtney and his gang walked away.

"See ya around Casey," Courtney said, with a smirk.

Zac leaned in towards Casey, "Keep away from them Casey, they are bad news."

"I'm fine, I can look after myself," Casey replied; but inside he had mixed feelings, he didn't want to be part of any trouble but the other part of him believed that was how he was.

* * *

Kyle stared at the newspaper in his hand, reading the front page about Casey's conviction. Kyle felt lost at what to feel. After he had ran off from the scene he had driven straight back to Melbourne to be as far away from everything as possible. Inside Kyle just didn't feel right.

Ever since Danny had told him about his three brothers he had wondered what they would be like, but Kyle's devotion was to Danny and why he had helped his father with the plan to get Casey in trouble in the first place; he was driven by his admiration for his lost father.

Somewhere inside of him Kyle realised Danny was not the guy he thought he was and his conscience told him it wasn't fair how Casey had been brought into a sickening plan and ruined his life.

Only he knew the truth of what happened, not what was said in the papers or expressed in court.

"I can't go back to Summer Bay, not after what happened," Kyle mumbled to himself.

Kyle felt torn by doing the right thing and getting Casey's name cleared, and laying low for the rest of his life; scared over what the outcome would be if he did come out in the open.

Kyle dreamed of a music career and no way would he get that opportunity being out of the spotlight and inside him still lived the dream of meeting _all_ his brothers.

Kyle threw down the paper and picked up his guitar; he had a lot of considering that needed be done, and all he was certain about was that nothing would be the same.

* * *

Brax sighed in frustration as he threw his phone down again.

"Still nothing?" Heath asked.

"Nothing!" Brax yelled.

"This could take ages to find this Kyle!" Brax snapped.

"You know Brax: I don't want to think it but..." Heath trailed off.

"Don't say it Heath it's not true," Brax warned.

"I'm just saying: what if Casey did make it up, he was in a pretty traumatic spot," Heath said.

Brax glanced at Heath not wanting to believe that in his heart. No he knew Casey; this was something he would not make up, he _had_ to keep trying, but for the moment he just needed to clear his head. Brax made a grab for his keys.

"Where are you going?" Heath asked.

"To visit Case; you coming?"

Heath shook his head, "Can't take any more time off work; the boss already has the dirts at me for taking all that time off for the trial, but tell Case I'll be in to see him soon."

Brax nodded and made his way to the jail.

Casey was on his way into the courtyard to see Brax, when Courtney and his gang approached him. Courtney gripped Casey's arm tight.

"Hey Newbie; we got something for ya."

Casey furrowed his brow.

 _This guy's grip is tight,_ Casey thought, feeling the blood supply cut off in his upper arm.

Courtney thrust a small packet of white power towards Casey.

"Need you to hold this for me and next time those guards give you kitchen duties I want you to slip it into the meals," Courtney whispered into Casey's ear.

Casey stared at the package and knew straight away that it was illegal drugs and what was he to do with illegal drugs when the guards did such scrupulous checks?

"Hurry up Braxton; visiting hours don't last forever!" one guard called out and watched the group closely.

"Freeman, you and your mates don't have any visitors so get back to work!"

"Remember what we said, newbie; you fall us and we'll be introducing you to our fists," Mack snarled.

Casey shoved the package down his pants and headed back to the courtyard.

Brax stood up with a smile on his face when he saw Casey.

"Hey mate," Brax greeted; wanting to hold his brother in an embrace, however physical touching wasn't allowed.

"Hi," Casey grumbled, "Why are you here?"

Brax furrowed his brow and saw the noticeable changes to his brother's weight from his refusal to eat. Casey had always been a sensitive kid and Brax knew straight away that Casey wasn't coping and prison life was eating away at him.

"You're my little brother and I care about you. I came to check on how you're keeping," Brax answered.

Casey silently shrugged.

"The guards told me you're not eating," Brax whispered.

"What's the point?" Casey mumbled.

Brax shook his head.

"Case, when are you going to see that this was not your fault, and starving yourself is doing you no favours," Brax lectured.

"Don't you see: I don't care. I'm here for the rest of my life Brax, and I'm gonna die in here one day so why not sooner rather than later?" Casey questioned.

Brax was astounded by his brother's statement.

"Case, whatever is going through your head right now; it's not right mate," Brax answered concerned.

Casey didn't say anything and Brax took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm doing my best to track down this Kyle bloke to clear your name."

"Well you should stop; you heard the courts: he doesn't exist," Casey mumbled.

"Casey, all this behaviour of you not eating and thinking negatively; you're just letting Dad win," Brax said.

Casey glared up at his brother.

"Dad's dead remember; I shot him, so I don't see how that could be a win," Casey spat.

"I deserve to be here Brax. It's all or nothing for me. Right now I'm nothing and so I have to embrace all of this in here," Casey stated.

Brax was beyond belief at how Danny had really twisted Casey's mind.

"Oi: don't you spin that crap to me; you are _nothing_ like Dad," Brax affirmed.

Casey felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, okay. Now everything is just stuffed up, and I have to live with that. I wish I'd taken the bullet instead of Dad and that innocent man," Casey said brokenly.

Brax felt like his heart had been ripped apart in two at the fragile state of his brother.

"Casey do you hear yourself? Saying..." Brax trailed off with a huff.

Casey turned his attention away from Brax.

"Where's Heath?" Casey asked.

"Couldn't make it today but he said-" Brax has hastily cut off.

"It's because he doesn't want to be seen with me; ashamed to have me as his brother," Casey mumbled; only making his emotional hurt dig deeper into his conscience.

Brax cut Casey off fast.

"Oi: if Heath ever heard you say that, he'd clobber you and I'd let him. That bloke loves you even if he doesn't admit it," Brax stated firmly; pointing his finger at Casey and giving him a hard stare.

"He even gave me strict instructions to tell you to keep your chin up and by the sounds of things you're not. In fact, I don't like the way you're going about things, and you need to stop it," Brax said firmly.

Casey shifted on the bench and without thinking shifted his hand over his upper arm revealing the freshly made bruise that Courtney had given him earlier.

"What's that Casey?" Brax said, eying off the bruise.

Casey glanced at his arm.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

Having been in numerous fights and the dealings of Danny's abuse, Brax suspected that from the considerable size of the bruise, Casey had been beaten.

"Is it the guards belting up on you?" Brax questioned with a brow raise.

"It doesn't matter so leave it alone Brax; I'm not your problem," Casey mumbled.

"Casey: talk to me," Brax demanded.

Casey silently shook his head.

"It's just a run in with an inmate but I can handle it," Casey replied.

Realisation hit Brax that now Casey was inside prison he had no way of protecting him from the vicious fights he would likely encounter. Being well aware of Casey's frame of mind and outbursts of anger, Brax was scared stiff that Casey would be initiating the fights, and it would not be a scene that would end well.

Before any more was said the guard ordered visiting time over. Brax stood up from the bench.

"Brax I'm sorry for having fought with you. I wasn't thinking and I wanted to make it up to you by showing you I could frame Dad," Casey explained, "But I only managed to show you I was a criminal."

"Case: you're a good kid that's just been dragged into a great big mess. Promise me you'll do as Heath and I ask and keep your chin up and away from trouble," Brax said firmly.

Casey glanced into his big brother's pleading eyes.

"I'll be back to visit again next week."

Casey nodded in return and Brax headed out towards the entry; staring back at Casey as he left, being more determined to make things right.

"Alright Braxton: get on back to your cell!" the guard ordered and escorted Casey back.

Casey rested back on his bed and felt the drugs in his pants and thought over everything Brax had said to him.

Casey pulled the drugs out and rubbed the gritty powder through his fingers.

Thoughts rushed through his mind whether he should take the drugs; end it all: considering he'd missed out on the bullet shot, however visions of his brother's pleading eyes came into view.

Casey had never seen Brax so afraid and lacking control. Heath, Cheryl, and Brax all appeared to float around Casey's mind and he gripped the drugs.

Casey sat up on the bed and concluded what he had to do: he couldn't give up; not when his family pushed all their strength for him.

Casey tipped the drugs down his urinal, making sure to rinse any dregs away with the water he had in his plastic cup. He was not going to disappoint his family anymore.


	68. Making Amends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those: still reading, and especially those reviewing; I truly appreciate your support.**

 **The next few chapters were a bit messy to edit and write, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **I hope to get one more chapter up before Christmas but in the chance I don't I want to wish all my readers a lovely safe Christmas.**

 **Chapter 68 - Making Amends**

Brax and Heath fronted up at the prison to visit Casey.

Casey weakly smiled when he caught sight of his brothers as they sat on the bench in the courtyard.

As Casey made his way over towards his brothers, he noticed Courtney and his gang hovering over near the gates.

Courtney gave Casey a hard look, challenging the young kid as if to warn him of his pending drug deal, for Casey had kitchen duties later that evening.

"Hey Case," Brax greeted.

"Hey Shorty: how you keeping?" Heath asked.

"Hey," Casey mumbled and sat down.

"Like I'm living life in a fun prison cell," Casey replied towards Heath's question.

Heath shifted his gaze towards Brax who in turn gave Casey a quizzical look.

"I thought we've been through this Case; try and keep your head up," Brax reminded.

Casey gave Brax an unimpressed look.

"I was being sarcastic. I've been fine. It's just really boring here."

Brax took a sigh of relief; thankful that Casey didn't seem in the same bad frame of mind he had left him in a week ago.

"What's been happening with you guys?" Casey asked trying to change the subject off of him.

Casey was well aware that he was being watched by Courtney and his mates and was a little nervous to say the least for he hadn't yet thought up a plan of how he was going to get out of them finding out he'd tossed the drugs.

"Earth to Case," Heath called and waved his hand in front of Casey's face.

"What?" Casey snapped; unaware he had actually missed what his brother's had just said as he'd let his mind wander.

"Casey is everything alright?" Brax asked as he furrowed his brow curiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Casey replied.

Brax finally caught a glimpse of Courtney and noted the harsh stare he seemed to be boring into his brother and Brax recalled back to the last visit when he had seen the bruise on Casey.

 _Was this the guy hassling Case?_ Brax wondered.

As soon as Courtney locked eyes with Brax he gestured to his mates to leave. Brax watched them as they shifted away from the area they were hovering in.

"What bro?" Heath asked, trying to see what Brax was gazing at.

"Who are they?" Brax questioned, ignoring Heath.

Casey glanced behind him and just saw the backs of the gang.

"No-body," Casey mumbled.

"Well they seemed pretty interested in you," Brax commented.

"Like I said: no-body; just some inmates," Casey grumbled.

"Besides you both haven't answered my question on what's been happening with you two," Casey stated.

Heath cocked his eyebrow.

"Ah, where have you been Case? We were telling you about it for ten minutes," Heath exaggerated.

Casey felt his cheeks flush nervously.

"Are you sure nothing has been going on in here that I need to know about?" Brax pushed; asserting his protectiveness.

"No Brax, and I don't need you policing everything in here; I get enough of that from the guards," Casey replied.

"Alright, but it's my job to worry about you Case."

"Times up!" the guard called.

"See ya next time Shorty," Heath said.

"Yeah see ya. Thanks for coming in to see me; both of you," Casey replied with a weak smile, though he forced every part of himself to push down his bouncing stomach for he knew where he had to go now.

The guard escorted Casey into the kitchen sector of the prison and handed him a gown and gloves.

Casey swallowed the hard lump in his throat; this was it: the moment that he had one chance to trick Courtney and his mates into thinking he still had the drugs for he did not want to think about what would happen afterwards.

* * *

"He sure is putting up a tough front," Heath commented as the two travelled back to the Braxton house.

"Yeah I think he's trying, but I won't give up on him though. I think it's time to move to the next stage," Brax replied with a sigh.

"What did you have in mind?" Heath asked.

Brax glanced over at Heath.

"It's time for a road trip and if that means it takes me all around Australia then so be it. I have to track down this Kyle. I can't stand to lose Casey like this."

"You say it and I'll be there. To hell with my job, everything; Case is more important," Heath stated with determination.

Brax pulled up into the Braxton driveway and the two brothers headed inside to begin packing their bags to make a move on their road trip first thing the next morning.

Having thrown their belongings onto the floor of the living room, Brax headed into the kitchen to grab a few drinks when there was a knock at the door.

"Would you grab that Heath!" Brax yelled out from the kitchen as he scanned through the fridge.

Heath opened the door to see a young brown-haired man wearing dark jeans and a black hooded jumper. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and looked a little on the worn out side.

"Can I help you?" Heath questioned.

Kyle froze momentarily, unable to say a word as he stared at his older brother. Although he'd never seen photos of his brothers when he was growing up, for Danny was not one to display his kids proudly in his wallet. Kyle had only known which brother was who from his time hanging with Danny and seeing his brothers coming into the caravan park.

Kyle stared at the well muscled and tattooed man in front of him and recognised it as Heath.

"Look kid, we don't have time for you to come here selling some beaten up scout cookies. If ya lost go and find the information center or something, we don't have time for this," Heath stated rather rudely as his patience was thin from his worry over his youngest brother.

One thing Danny had always raved about to Kyle were his other sons tough exteriors and Kyle had soon figured it out they were not ones to be messed with.

 _Am I doing the right thing? How can I say to my brothers I was there the night that Casey...they are my brothers..._ Kyle trailed off in thought.

Heath was just about fed up with Kyle's dazed silence and rolling his eyes as he huffed, Heath started to slam the door in Kyle's face.

"Wait, please!" Kyle yelled.

"I have some information that might help Casey!" Kyle exclaimed.

Heath's eyes widened.

"What do you know about Casey?" he questioned.

"I was there at the time of the robbery and murder," Kyle explained.

Heath by now was raging with frustration and anger; who did this kid think he was?

"Who the hell are you and what kind of sick joke are you playing? My little brother is in jail and you come waltzing over here to make fun!" Heath yelled.

"No, I'm not! My name's Kyle and I am your brother!" Kyle blurted.

Heath's temper flared and he yanked Kyle inside by the front of his hoodie; dragging his feet along the ground.

"How could you leave Casey there to suffer and get locked away! What kind of scum person does that?!" Heath yelled.

Brax heard the commotion and rushed out from the kitchen to see Heath with his fist raised and his left fist gripping the collar of a young man's hoodie.

"Heath, what the hell?!" Brax yelled.

Heath glared hot daggers into Kyle's eyes and Kyle was far beyond intimidated by his older brother.

"Heath let him go!" Brax ordered.

Heath remained in position with his fist high, urging himself to punch the boy in front of him.

"Heath, get off!" Brax yelled and pushed his brother hard to release his grip on Kyle.

Kyle wanted to turn and run away as fast as he could but he felt frozen to his spot. Even if he did run there was no chance to out run his brothers, not from what his father had told him about them.

Kyle stared at Brax and wondered whether he would react the same way as Heath.

"Who are you?" Brax demanded, making Kyle flinch slightly.

"Get and tell him what you just told me!" Heath ordered, flexing his fist ready to slam it into the young boys face.

"You got something to say?" Brax questioned.

"I want to help you," Kyle mumbled.

"What makes you think you can help me? Who the hell are you?" Brax demanded.

When Kyle took too long to answer, Heath took it upon himself to answer.

"This is the infamous Kyle we've been looking for," Heath spat and gave Kyle's shoulder a shove.

Brax stared curiously at Kyle.

"How can I be sure?"

Kyle stared down and nervously and rolled up his sleeve of his hoodie to reveal the same: 'All or Nothing' tattoo of Danny's on his inner forearm.

"That's Dad's tattoo," Brax stated.

"It was my Dad's tattoo. Danny Braxton was my father," Kyle mumbled.

Brax gripped Kyle's arm in haste and Kyle briefly wondered whether Brax was going to belt him like Heath was about to, however Brax feeling so relieved at having Casey's only chance of gaining a lighter sentence right in the palm of his hand did not want to lose his one opportunity.

Brax stepped towards the door with Kyle's upper arm still gripped in his hand and Kyle thought that his oldest brother was going to throw him out; leaving him to be disowned by the only family he had left.

Brax slammed the door hard without saying a word.

"Sit down and start explaining!" Brax ordered sternly and thrust Kyle towards the couch.

Kyle sat down after being shoved and glanced briefly up at his brothers.

"You think of moving and I'll deck ya!" Heath threatened, with his arms folded in a strong stance.

"I read the article in the paper about Casey and I..."

"I thought you said you were there?!" Heath spat.

Kyle gazed up at Brax and saw the eldest hard stare; feeling more intimidated by the minute.

"I was," Kyle whispered.

"Go on Kyle," Brax said sternly.

"When I saw the article it got me thinking more on how I wanted to meet my brothers, and I never meant to see Casey end up behind bars. When I went to see Dad in prison he talked me into getting him out..."

"You were the one who got Dad released?" Brax demanded.

Kyle shrugged.

Heath pffted, "So far you sound just like Dad: worthless scum."

Brax shot Heath a hard look before turning his attention back on to Kyle. Although Brax hated the idea of Kyle being the reason Danny got released and caused trouble for them, he saw something in Kyle that made him think that Kyle had dealt with similar fears and hurts from Danny's neglect.

"Anything else you have to say?" Brax urged, keeping his authorative tone.

Kyle shook his head.

"Only that I watched Dad forcing Casey to point a gun at the pub owner, and making him pull the trigger," Kyle finished in a low tone as he remembered the scene.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Brax asked.

"Dad told me to wait in a getaway car so he could get out with the money and leave Casey to pick up the pieces. He said he was going to take me along with him to his trip to Nanburrulla."

Heath rolled his eyes and Brax shifted to sitting up; _another one Danny had spun the same lie to._ Brax thought, _maybe he was Danny's son after-all._

"When I saw the gun go off at the owner and then it exploded again...I couldn't...I couldn't stay and see that," Kyle mumbled.

"How do you think Casey felt?" Heath snapped harshly.

Kyle glanced over at Heath with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered.

"How come there was no record of you when it came to Casey's trial; if you say you are Danny Braxton's son?" Brax asked, "What is your name really?"

Kyle shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"I was brought up using my mother's name Bennett as Dad always told me that having my name as Braxton would only mean trouble for me, so my name is Kyle Bennett."

Kyle's stomach grumbled loudly for he had not eaten since he had left on his trip the previous night. Brax heard Kyle's stomach noise and gave him an eyebrow raise.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday night. I don't suppose you have something I could maybe have?" Kyle whispered.

"What makes you think we should feed you after all you done to Casey?" Heath spat.

Brax gave Heath a stern frown.

"Heath: get Kyle a sandwich and a beer," Brax ordered.

"Why do I have to...?"

Heath protest was hastily cut off.

"Because I said!" Brax yelled.

"You have any protests to a ham and cheese sandwich?" Brax asked.

Kyle shook his head, being thankful he was being offered _something_.

Brax nodded to Heath to get Kyle the beer and ham and cheese sandwich.

"I thought I was doing right by Dad. I spent my whole life wishing I had a father and when he did visit all he could talk about where his other three sons. I just wanted to make him proud of me," Kyle confessed.

Brax scoffed, "Danny Braxton was never proud of anyone but himself."

Kyle looked up with a frown, "But he raved about you three."

"Yeah, but bet he didn't tell how the time he spent with us mainly consisted of belting us. Be thankful you didn't have an upbringing with Danny Braxton," Brax stated.

Kyle glanced at Brax with skepticism.

"Left some bruises too," Heath commented as he entered back into the room and handed Kyle a plate with his sandwich and his beer.

"Thanks," Kyle replied and took a large bite of his sandwich.

"Growing up I always wanted a brother; someone who I could do things with and when I found out I had three brothers...I just wanted to get the chance to meet you and be part of a real family..."

"Hey: hold it; not so fast," Brax was quick to cut Kyle off, giving a hand wave.

Kyle swallowed hard at Brax's stern voice.

"You may be our brother through associated blood, but you are not part of this family."

Kyle's heart fell and if he hadn't just finished his sandwich he would have lost his appetite.

"First you have to prove to me you are worthy of being in my family," Brax said firmly.

Kyle hung his head, trying to push out his disappointment; just when he thought he was getting on with his oldest brother.

Kyle thought, considering his options: forget about his brothers, or try and do the right thing in the hope of having the family he dreamed of.

"What can I do?" he whispered after a moment of brief silence.

"Tomorrow morning you are going to go down to the cop station and tell them _everything_ , and if you don't you will stay dead to me and you can forget about us ever being a family; is that clear?" Brax stated sternly.

Brax had no intention of deserting Kyle, for family was everything to Brax; even a new long lost brother, but if he had any hopes in helping _his_ Casey, he had to be brutal; hitting a nerve for Kyle after hearing how he wanted the love of a family. Brax had to make sure Kyle didn't back out.

Kyle nodded sadly.

"I guess I should go and find somewhere to stay," Kyle mumbled and made an attempt to stand.

"Uh-uh, now you're here we are not letting you go nowhere. You can sleep on the couch," Brax stated and stood up from sitting on the arm of an adjoining armchair.

"Thanks," Kyle whispered.

Brax shook his head.

"Don't think I'm doing it for you; I can't trust you'll stay in town to testify for Casey. I'm doing it for Casey," Brax affirmed.

Kyle groaned and stood up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Heath demanded.

"To get my bag; is that okay?" Kyle smarted.

"Don't get smart with us Kyle," Brax warned, raising his eyebrow.

After having some dinner, Heath and Brax remained keeping a close eye on Kyle as the newest Braxton sat on the couch jotting down some lyrics in his music book.

"You think he'll come through for us with Case?" Heath asked.

"He better if he knows what's good for him," Brax replied.

Brax and Heath walked into the living room and took a seat in the armchairs.

"You don't have to keep staring at me; I'm not going to go anywhere. I came here on my own accord," Kyle stated.

"I'll give you my fist if you do," Heath stated.

"I'm gonna tire in, see you in the morning, and I better see you in the morning," Heath said in warning towards Kyle.

Kyle groaned and felt dejected by his brother's lack of trust, but really could he blame them?

Kyle went back to his music writing while Brax stared at Kyle mindlessly writing in his booklet.

"What's that you're doing?" Brax asked.

Kyle lifted his head towards Brax.

"It's music. I write my own songs and play a guitar, but I left my guitar back in Melbourne," Kyle replied.

Brax nodded, "You any good?"

Kyle shrugged, "I like to think so. I've played in a few concert bands when I was at school."

Kyle jotted down a few more words and placed his book aside.

"Do you think I can ever be accepted into this family?" Kyle asked.

"As I told you before: you help clear Casey's name and then we'll talk," Brax replied.

Kyle turned his attention away and moved his booklet from the couch.

"I think I might go to bed if that's okay?"

Brax shrugged and stood up, making his way to the closet and returning with a blanket and pillow.

"These might help," Brax said, tossing them to Kyle.

"Thank you," Kyle whispered and got himself comfortable.

Brax nodded, "Do right by us tomorrow Kyle, or so help me," Brax warned and let Kyle alone to sleep.

* * *

The following morning after breakfast and having offered Kyle a shower, Brax and Heath took Kyle down to the police station.

"Darryl, can I help you?" Sergeant Emerson asked.

"This bloke here would like to make a statement about Casey's crime."

"Very well, come into the interrogation room," Sergeant Emerson instructed.

Kyle glanced at his older brothers.

"You tell the truth and whatever happens I will help you out with any lawyers," Brax assured and gave Kyle a reassuring slap on the back, and for the first time since he'd arrived he felt he was being given a chance.

Brax and Heath waited in the reception area until they saw Kyle come out.

"So what happens with Casey now, does he get released?" Heath asked.

"Kyle has given us a lot of detail which will have to be reviewed by the courts and the sentencing judge. From there a decision will be made over your brother," Sergeant Emerson explained.

"But it sounds promising right; Casey could get a lighter sentence at least?" Brax asked and glanced at Kyle.

"That may be so, but until it gets reviewed I cannot say."

"What about Kyle?" Brax then asked.

"Kyle will need to remain here in custody until a sentence can be put in place for him for being an accessory to a crime."

"I will get that good lawyer for you Kyle like I promised, and a Braxton _never_ breaks a promise," Brax stated firmly.

"Yeah, good on ya mate," Heath praised.

Kyle gave a smile, for it was like his brothers had accepted him for what he done and that was a huge first step.

A few days later, Brax received a call from the police station.

"Darryl Braxton, I would like to inform you that your brother's case has been reviewed and the decision has been concluded that Casey was indeed forced under unwanted circumstances to commit the two murders and armed robbery..."

Brax waited anxiously and swallowed the huge pit in his stomach as he waited to hear of his little brother's future.

"So in conclusion to that information, Casey Braxton will have his sentence reduced to five years imprisonment for his involvement in the crime," the Sergeant explained.

Brax was gob-smacked and relieved that Casey would not be spending his life behind bars and would be coming home in a few years.

"As for Mr. Kyle Bennett, the judge has given him a three month good behaviour bond as although he was an accessory to the crime there was no evidence that he committed anything, so he will be released later this afternoon after all the paperwork has been processed."

Brax shook his head in relief.

"Thank you."

Brax hung up his phone.

"What was that all about?" Heath questioned.

"Casey's sentence has been reduced to five years and Kyle is getting a three month good behaviour bond and will be released later today," Brax explained.

"Are you for real? Case will really get to come home?"

Brax nodded with a smile.

"Guess Kyle did come through for us in the end," Heath commented.

"Yep; as far as I'm concerned he's proven the Braxton loyalty."


	69. Prison gets dangerous

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the delayed update, hope you enjoy reading and thank you all.**

 **Chapter 69 – Prison gets dangerous**

Casey watched Courtney and his mates anxiously in the prison cafeteria as he dished out the food to the inmates. So far he had gotten away with avoiding the inevitable question of the lost drugs.

After his time in the kitchen, Casey was quickly escorted back to his cell with no signs of Courtney or his mates.

Casey rested down on his bed with a deep sigh.

 _Maybe if I'm lucky they would have forgotten about the drugs and this can all just be pushed aside,_ Casey wondered.

However what Casey was yet to find out his theory was going to be far from the truth.

The following morning Casey was instructed to work on the gardens sector again when he was approached by Courtney and his gang. They surrounded Casey, giving a hard stare before Casey felt himself being dragged out of the guard's sight.

"From what I gathered from a couple of inmates in here last night, their dinner meals were all clear of any special little ingredients; if you know what I mean," snarled Courtney.

"Care to explain why you felt the need to chicken out on us?" Mack sneered.

Casey stared at the gang and remained in silence.

"I had some pretty disappointed customers," Courtney said harshly and poked Casey in the chest with his large hand.

"You gonna speak or are we just gonna let our fists do the talking?" Jeremy stated.

Casey shrugged, "I decided I didn't want to do it."

Courtney turned to his mates and let out a fake evil laugh, " _He_ decided boys."

Courtney turned back to glare at Casey.

"I don't remember giving you a choice in our little deal," he spat venomously and closed in on Casey.

"Guess we're gonna have to teach you to play by our rules, 'ey?" Courtney spat.

"Get him down boys!" Courtney ordered.

Before Casey could protest, Jeremy and Mack grabbed Casey by the arms and dragged him towards the ground.

Casey fought with all his might but Courtney stopped Casey's protests when he gave Casey a hard, heavy punch to the abdomen.

Casey gasped and hunched up his abdomen, allowing Jeremy and Mack to push Casey flat on the ground.

Tyler sat on Casey's legs, while Jeremy and Mack pinned Casey's arms to the ground.

"Our next question is: if you didn't put the drugs in the meals like we asked; where the hell are they? Because we know damn well if you'd left them in your cell those green pigs would have gotten onto ya," Mack spat, with his face close to Casey's.

Casey refused to answer, and wriggled his body under the hold of the gang.

"I suggest you answer, kid," Jeremy snarled.

Courtney landed another hard punch to Casey's abdomen.

"Give us a damn answer!"

Casey gasped and his abdominal muscles contracted from the pain.

"I tossed them," Casey gasped.

Courtney squinted his eyes in a rage and leaned over to where lay a few garden tools.

Courtney reached for a small hand-held shovel.

"Let this be a lesson, Braxton: we don't mess around," Courtney threatened.

Casey stared wide-eyed at the shovel in Courtney's hand; part of him being terrified of what the strong man was about to do.

Casey felt his head being held still and his mouth forced open.

Courtney scooped up a pile of dirt with the shovel and advanced it towards Casey's mouth.

Casey whined and tried to move his head and shut his mouth but it was no use. Courtney shoved the shovel of dirt into Casey's mouth.

Casey attempted to spit as best he could to stop the soil making its way down his throat, but Courtney held his mouth tight; forcing Casey to chew on the gritty soil.

"Chew it you pathetic weakling," Courtney growled.

Casey's painful abdomen heaved, trying to expel the dirt and his mouth dribbled with saliva the more he felt the grainy substance slide down his throat and into his stomach.

Courtney got another shovel full and shoved more dirt into the cracks of Casey's mouth; managing to cut Casey's lips with the sharp edges of the shovel as he used hard force.

"Courtney," Tyler alerted.

The guards had taken notice of the fight and were making their way over towards the gang and Casey.

Courtney dropped the shovel and squeezed Casey's face while keeping his other hand firmly gripped over Casey's mouth.

"Don't think our little talk is over. We'll be back with a new deal and this time you better comply," Courtney whispered in Casey's ear before releasing his hands from Casey and standing up.

The rest of the gang released their hold and before the guards got to the gang, they took off; trampling the weak Casey on the ground as they did so.

Casey quickly rolled onto his side, spitting out the dirt and vomiting.

He reached his hand up to his mouth and winced over the pain as he noticed the blood on his hand mixed with his saliva.

Two of the guards knelt down and one rested a hand on Casey's shoulder, assessing the damage.

"Let's get you to the medical ward," the muscular guard said.

As the two helped Casey to stand, they headed down the prison corridor towards the medical ward.

Zac was passing by on one of his errands to see another inmate when he saw Casey being escorted to the medical ward.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Saw Freeman and his mates having a go at him in the garden," the guard replied.

Zac furrowed his brow, "Courtney? What does he want?"

Casey just gave a shrug; he knew if he said anything, Courtney would make the rest of his sentencing day's hell, and then he'd be found out about his part in the drug deal as well and things would not go so kindly between him and the guards.

A senior warden came into the room as the two guards who had escorted Casey left.

As the medical practitioner examined Casey, the senior warden had some of his own questions.

"So were you part of the fight with Freeman, Lancaster, Wendell, and Churchill?" he questioned sternly.

Casey shrugged.

The senior warden sighed, "Being part of fights will not help your sentence at all my son."

Casey furrowed his brow; _how did it make any difference to his sentence?_

"I have here a letter from your sentencing judge, and you Casey Braxton have been given the lucky chance to have your sentence reduced to five years imprisonment," the warden explained.

Casey's eyes widened; this couldn't be true; but how?

"How can that be possible?" Casey asked in a quiver.

"Don't ask me, it was the judge's orders but seems like some new information may have come to light."

Casey remained in the medical ward for the evening after being given a strong dose of antibiotics and to remain under observation for any lasting effects of the bacteria- infested soil he had ingested, for it took him a while to stop vomiting intermittently.

* * *

When Brax turned up to the prison to visit his brother he was shocked to find the guard escorting him towards a different sector of the prison than the visiting area.

"Where are we going?" Brax asked the guard.

"Down to the medical unit," the guard firmly replied.

Brax's eyes widened, "Why are we going there?"

"That's where Casey Braxton is being held for the next twenty-four hours," the guard explained.

Brax stopped walking behind the guard.

"Wait a minute: are you saying something has hurt my brother and I wasn't told?!" Brax raged.

The guard turned and faced the eldest Braxton.

"It was some sort of prison brawl; happens all the time," he stated casually.

Brax however felt gutted and feared the worst over what he would find when he finally got to Casey.

The guard stood outside a small room that had half of the front covered in Perspex windows so the inmates could be observed in the medical ward.

Brax could see Casey lying on the bed and tried to get a good glimpse of his injuries but it proved difficult.

The guard unlocked the thick door and let Brax head in before shutting the door and keeping watch from outside.

"Hey mate, what happened?" Brax asked as he approached Casey's bed.

Casey gave a weak smile with his sore mouth upon seeing his big brother.

Brax rested his fists on the bed and gazed at Casey, making an assessment of his injuries.

"What happened? The guard said you were in a fight?" Brax implied.

Casey shrugged, still having the foul taste of dirt in his mouth.

"It's nothing," Casey mumbled.

Brax side glanced at the guard outside then leaned in further towards Casey.

"What aren't you telling me Case? Does it have something to do with that bloke I saw staring at you the other time?"

Casey stared down at his blanket.

"Talk to me Case," Brax urged.

"They wanted me to do a deal for them and I didn't go through with it and this was their way of teaching me a lesson, I guess," Casey answered.

Brax furrowed his brow.

"What kind of deal Case?" he asked sternly.

"They gave me some drugs to slip into the inmates meals when I was on kitchen duty," Casey whispered.

Brax raised his body up from the bed and ran his hands through his hair in disbelief.

"Drugs Casey!" he exclaimed.

The two brothers took a quick glance outside to see the guard shift, though counting themselves lucky that he had not heard.

Brax leaned back down and glared Casey in the eye.

"Seriously Case: drugs? Have you been told about your reduced sentence?" Brax whispered sternly.

"I found out today, and I said I didn't take part in it Brax," Casey made his defense.

Brax shook his head.

"I don't want you getting caught up in that mess here Case; it would jeopardise your release."

"I know that now Brax," Casey protested.

Brax sighed.

"How beat up are you?" he asked.

"They held me down and shoved dirt down my mouth with a shovel; that's why my mouth got cut up and why I have to stay in here, because of some bacteria in the soil. They punched me up pretty good in the abdomen too," Casey explained.

Brax rubbed Casey's shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, you want me to try and talk to the guards?" Brax offered.

Casey frowned, "No Brax; that will just make things ten times worse. I can handle it."

Brax pulled away not feeling so sure and hating that he had to stand by and watch Casey suffer.

"Well alright, but you watch your back," Brax said.

The two were interrupted when the guard re-entered.

"Times up: need to ask you to leave."

"See you next time mate, remember what I said."

Casey gave a smile in return and watched Brax walk out followed by the guard who swiftly locked the door behind them.

Zac who happened to be walking past when Brax exited the medical ward followed after Brax.

"Wait a moment. I just saw you in with Casey Braxton; are you a relative?" Zac asked, now standing next to Brax.

"Yeah I'm his brother, but what's it to you; who are you?" Brax replied.

Zac held out his hand in a greeting gesture.

"My name is Zac Maguire and I'm a counselor here at the prison and I have taken a liking to Casey's situation. Ever since I was set to work with Casey to help him adjust, there was just something about him that told me he didn't have the right to be here."

Brax gazed at Zac figuring he may just be the real deal.

"Casey wasn't meant to be in here; he done nothing wrong besides get caught up in a bad mess," Brax explained.

"Yes, Casey is a good kid in here and does everything he is supposed to and that's what concerns me about his mental health; kids like him just don't cope well with stints in prison and are often a target for bullies; as you can see from your visit just now."

Brax nodded.

"Do you think you could keep an eye on him for me?" Brax asked.

Zac shrugged, "I can do my best, but I have to be careful not to show any favouritism with the inmates as it might jeopardise my job, but I promise to keep a close eye on Casey as best I can."

"Thank you," Brax finished and made his way out of the prison before full lock up was set.

* * *

Once Casey well enough to get back out on duties he found himself working in the kitchens again, Casey looked up to see Courtney standing in front of him.

"Long time no see."

Mack and Jeremy gave a snicker.

"Someone would think you're avoiding us mate?" Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, I wonder if it has anything to do with that prison counselor bloke; you know; the one you got looking out for ya?" Mack added.

Casey stared nervously at the gang.

"Sounds to me like we got some favoritism going on in this place and we don't like that," Courtney said, in his low dangerous tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey said as confidently as he could and in honesty didn't know, for he had no idea Brax had gotten involved and asked Zac anything.

"Don't play dumb Braxton. How is it that every time we wanna have a little chat Zacy-boy is hanging around?" Courtney spat.

"It's a wonder why he ain't here now?" Jeremy added.

Casey tried to ignore them and get back to his work, but Courtney came around the counter and shoved a bag of drugs at Casey.

"Put this in today's meal and don't stuff it up; this time we won't be giving you no second chance," Courtney warned.

"No, I won't do it. You want this done: do it yourself. I won't do your dirty work," Casey defended.

Courtney gave a smirk and shoved the drugs up against Casey's chest again, and grabbing Casey's wrist he squeezed tight and twisted, making Casey grimace in pain.

"We have an understanding then?" Courtney said; not taking 'no' for an answer.

Casey didn't answer but tried to pull away from Courtney.

Courtney kept a deep gaze on Casey before moving back away and coming away from the kitchens.

"Remember our deal," Courtney said with a wink.

Casey glared at the gang as they took their place in line. Brax was right: he couldn't risk more time in prison, but Casey was at a loss for how to get out of this one.

Casey dished out the plates of food and as one of the plates came past that would be for one of the gang members Casey had a genius idea.

Giving a quick look around him, Casey slipped the packet of drugs carefully under the plate.

As Mack picked up his plate, the packet of drugs slipped out onto the ground; giving the guards the appearance it had come from the criminal's hand.

Casey watched in horror as the guards were quick to take control: grabbing Mack by the arms and belting him up with their batons for any struggle he made.

"Wait: they are not mine!" Mack yelled.

"It looked very clear it came from you Lancaster, so move it; tell it to the Warden!" the guard barked.

"It was that kid Braxton that slipped it in there; I saw him!" Mack yelled.

"Leave our mate alone; you fat green pigs!" Courtney spat; coming to his mates defense.

"Stay out of this Freeman; or have you got something to hide?" the guard questioned.

"Not me sir, but its true: that Braxton kid has been sneaking drugs in. I just keep my mouth shut you see; I got a reputation."

Another guard who had been standing beside the gang, and unbeknown to all had actually been talking with Courtney earlier on the side, glanced over at Casey who was still staring at the scene.

Casey shifted nervously under Courtney's watchful evil eye, and startled when he heard the shifty looking muscled guard, yell out to him.

"Braxton: come along with us!"

Casey removed his apron and hair piece and made his way around the counter, beginning to second doubt his actions; _had he just made a big mistake in more ways than one? Had he just ruined his chances of early release?_

As Casey followed the guards out of the cafeteria; who were still pulling Mack along in tight restraints, Courtney gave a gestured finger point to himself, then to Casey, followed by a punch to his palm.

The guards threw Mack into his cell with a few last minute whacks to his body.

"You better think hard on whether you want to continue this drug business Lancaster!"

Two of the guards remained behind to do spot checks and a strip search on the older criminal, while the stern looking shifty guard, grabbed Casey by the upper arm.

"I'll take this one," he stated harshly.

Casey frowned at the guard, not having seen this guard too often and in honesty Casey didn't feel safe at all.

"Alright Braxton: it's just you and me now and unless you want to end up like your mate you just saw, I suggest you own up about any dealings with drugs in this prison. You look like a smart kid and you know we crack down hard on those dealing in here," the guard said sternly and led Casey down to his cell.

Casey thought hard, but then shook his head in an answer.

"I don't know anything," he mumbled.

The guard humph'd in disbelief.

"That's what they all say. We'll just have to wait and see; shall we?"

The guard pushed Casey inside his cell and closed the door.

"Alright we'll do the strip check first; all clothes off," the guard ordered.

Casey hated the humiliation of having to strip and have all his modesty taken away, but obeyed without protest.

Once the guard done his thorough search on Casey's body and clothes, he then went about his duty in turning Casey's cell inside out for any cracks in the walls, any splits in the bed; basically anywhere drugs could be hidden.

Casey watched on as he got himself dressed again.

Finally the guard was finished and gazed hard at Casey.

"Count yourself lucky this time Braxton, but I'm warning you: if I get whiff of any drug dealings in my prison, it'll be the end of you," he threatened.

"You can stay in here now," the guard said and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Later that evening Courtney met up with his guard friend.

"I need a little favour Trev," Courtney whispered.

"Freeman, I can't keep doing favours for you. That Braxton's cell was free from drugs and I can't condemn him to confinement without the reported proof; I'll lose my job."

Courtney smirked.

"That's not what I need. You see he framed my mate, Mack and that just breaks up my gang and I can't have that here, and you know I can't. You also know that I can easily blow the whistle on the scam you pulled to get me my dash of ice a couple of months ago; now you don't want that now do you?" Courtney sneered; bribing the strict guard.

"Alright Freeman, you got a deal. What do you want?"

"I just need Braxton's cell unlocked at midnight tonight so me and my friends can pay him a little visit."

"That's a high price Freeman," guard Trevor answered.

"I'll make it worth your while," Courtney replied, waving a wad of a hundred dollar bills in the guards face.

"All my savings from my deals and my mouth kept shut about the drugs."

Trevor nodded, "Alright, but any beef that happens between your gang and that kid has nothing to do with me."

"Pleasure doing business," Courtney said with a smile.

* * *

It had reached ten to twelve and Casey was woken up by the unlocking of the cell door, at first he thought he was jut imagining it when no-one came in, but it was only because Trevor needed the time to get away and allow Courtney and his friends to do their business.

Only moments later when Casey started dozing off again the door to his cell busted open and instead of being faced with one of the guards, Casey was faced with his worst enemies; all staring at him with unhappy faces.

"Seems like you messed up our little deal again, Braxton; got our mate in hard time," Courtney said in a hard tone and gestured for one of his mates to shut the door.

Courtney, Jeremy, and Tyler all surrounded Casey.

"We don't like those that double cross us; do we boys?" Courtney questioned, to which Jeremy and Tyler shook their heads.

"Well it serves him and you right; you are all crooks and I said I didn't want any part of your scam so you can back off, because I'm not afraid of you," Casey said rather bravely; hiding his true fear inside.

Courtney let out an evil laugh, "Is that so?"

Within seconds Courtney had blocked Casey against the bed and punched him hard across the face, knocking Casey backwards.

Casey reached up to feel his aching split lip.

"You won't get away with this," he grumbled.

Courtney gazed over at Jeremy and Tyler and the three snickered.

"Won't we?" Courtney implied and forcefully punched Casey again in the cheek.

Casey gasped and pushed himself up to take a swing at Courtney; punching the stocky criminal in the cheek.

Casey's defense only made the situation worse with Jeremy coming to his friend's defense, getting a punch in: one to Casey's face and one to his abdomen.

"Where's your favourite watcher now?" Jeremy snickered.

"This time: by the time we finished with ya, you'll be lucky if you can walk and drink through a straw," Courtney threatened.

Casey continued to fight back as best he could and wriggle out of harm's way, but with two boys punching and kicking at him, Casey's chances were low.

Blood was being flicked everywhere around the cell as the boys split skin.

Casey received several painful blows to his abdomen, to where he felt a crack and gasped for a breath; collapsing off the bed and onto the floor.

Casey had no way out now; too weak to fight. Courtney and his mates were in for the death.

Casey gasped in pain as he was beaten upon and blood continued to spill.

Casey coughed; blood coming from his mouth and his vision became blurry.

His ribs and back ached from the numerous kicks and cracks of bone and his face was covered in blood.

"Courtney I think that's enough," Tyler piped up, seeing the horrid sight in front of him.

Courtney spun around to glare at Tyler.

"He's had enough when I say he's had enough!" he roared.

Courtney turned back to Casey, judging his demeanor and after one more forceful punch to his chest; knocking the final wind out of Casey, Courtney stood up and gestured his mates to leave.

"You should be thanking us we didn't break your neck!" Jeremy spat.

Casey groaned, wishing he had the strength to get up and fight but he was weak as anything.

Courtney, Jeremy, and Tyler left Casey's cell and shut the door.

Casey groaned, holding his abdomen and scrunching himself up in a ball of immense agony.

His eyes began to shut; with one badly swollen, his bleeding head spinning on the ground, and soon his mind went blank, leaving nothing but silence in the cell room, covered in the remnants of a brutal prison fight.


	70. Freedom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating: had family around all last week and had no time to work on my writing. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and thank you to those reading and those leaving lovely reviews.**

 **Chapter 70 – Freedom**

Kyle wandered out from the bathroom after taking a morning shower and met his older brothers in the kitchen.

"Morning mate: how did you sleep?" Heath asked.

"Yeah it was fine; a little strange though. I guess I'm still trying to settle in," Kyle answered.

Heath shrugged, "Meh; comes with time. Hey you want some breakfast?" Heath offered as he held up a piece of toast.

"Yeah, that would be great, but first I have to put my dirty clothes somewhere. Brax where is the laundry?"

Brax finished off his cup of coffee and pointed to a room around the corner from the kitchen.

"Just in there, but you can just leave it and I'll put on a wash later after my shift at work," Brax replied.

"It's okay, I can do my own washing; I've been doing it since I was fourteen," Kyle explained.

Brax raised his brow, becoming intrigued by Kyle's back story and mentally decided to figure out more at a later date, but now he had to head to work.

"You know I could get used to having someone like Kyle around; take the load off of you a bit too big fella," Heath joked.

Brax furrowed his brow at Heath and placed his mug in the sink.

"Nothing ever stopped you doing your own laundry around here Heath," Brax commented and made his way towards the cupboard near the front door to retrieve his keys.

"Well, I'll see you fellas later."

Brax was about to open the door when his mobile buzzed in his pocket.

Brax glanced at the number and immediate panic ran through him as he realised it was the prison.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Mr. Darryl Braxton?"

"Yes speaking; what's going on? Has something happened to Casey?" Brax asked; drawing attention from both Kyle and Heath.

"There has been an incident involving your brother..."

"What kind of incident?!" Brax raged; interrupting the guard on the other end of the line.

"It is not something we can discuss with you over the phone, but I must warn you: we discovered your brother in his cell in a very bad way and he is being treated by our experienced medical staff at present," the guard tried to explain.

Brax was horrified by the news.

"Would you just bloody tell me what the hell happened to my little brother?!" Brax yelled into the phone.

Heath stepped forward towards his brother in hopes of hearing more of the conversation.

The guard sighed on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Braxton, I get this must be a shock to you and I can assure you that a thorough investigation is going ahead as to how your brother got injured, but I am telling you again: I cannot say anymore about your brother's condition, so if you wish to come down to the prison and visit, I will arrange for special visiting privileges."

"Damn right you will. I'm on my way," Brax snapped and hung up his phone.

"What was all that?" Heath questioned as Brax was hurrying out the door.

"The prison tells me that Case has been presumably bashed to oblivion somehow!" Brax spat venomously; not making any attempts to deter his anger and frustrations.

"How; is he going to be alright?" Kyle asked; popping his head out from the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Brax snapped.

"I'll be back later when I find out what the hell is going in those prison walls!" Brax stated and stomped out the door, briskly slamming the door shut behind him.

"I didn't mean...I was only asking if he was alright," Kyle mumbled.

Heath walked back over to his newly younger brother and slapped his upper arm.

"Brax didn't mean anything by it; he's just worried about Case," Heath assured.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah I understand. I hope he is gonna be alright."

"He's a tough one. It takes a lot to bring us Braxton's down."

* * *

Brax pulled up outside the prison and ran towards the gates to where the guards were standing with their batons, managing the locked gate.

"Let me in, I need to see my brother!"

"Sorry, visiting hours are over for today," the guard responded.

No way was some guard going to tell Brax he couldn't see his brother.

"Let me in damn it! My brother's been hurt! I got a call to come down here; now let me in: I need to see him now!" Brax yelled.

One of the senior guards that had been investigating Casey's situation came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Let him in, Nashville; we've been waiting for him. He's Casey Braxton's brother, the one who was injured."

The guard released the security lock and Brax immediately ran into the prison yard.

"Where is my brother?" Brax asked frantically.

"As you might have been told on the phone, Casey has sustained some serious injuries and is being tended to in the medical ward," the guard explained and led Brax down to the medical ward for a second time.

"Yeah, the bloke who called me also said that it was some unknown reason that someone got into Casey's cell, so in my books it sounds like people here aren't doing their jobs, to cause this kind of cock up!" Brax ranted.

"I will not disagree with you about the negligence on our behalf and I do assure you that my team of senior wardens, and myself, will be investigating this case and will get to the bottom of it. We are already questioning the guards on duty last night," the guard explained.

Brax huffed and continued to follow the guard down the hall.

"Something better be done to give my brother justice, because I don't want my next call from this place telling me my brother's been killed," Brax spat.

Brax and the guard walked into the medical ward where the doctor was marking down some of Casey's vitals.

Brax gazed at Casey lying down on the bed with his eyes barely open.

Casey had bandages around his abdomen and arms, covering the areas where the skin had split from the forceful kicks and punches, and he had his foot raised slightly on a pillow.

Brax rushed over to Casey's side and gently gripped Casey's hand.

"Case; Case, I'm here mate," Brax whispered.

Casey heard the faint voice of his big brother and weakly squeezed the hand that was gripping his, as he attempted to flicker open his eyes.

"Brax?" Casey mumbled.

"You must be Mr. Darryl Braxton I presume?" the doctor asked.

Brax glanced up at the man in the white coat, still holding back on his exploding anger inside him.

"Yeah," Brax replied.

"Well, I'm Doctor O'Leary and I have been attending to Casey's injuries. Casey had been brought into me early this morning when the guard found him barely conscious in his cell, and from my calculations these injuries occurred around the early hours of the morning."

"Just tell me how bad it is," Brax asked; although he could already see the damage for himself and dreaded to actually hear the truth.

"Casey has suffered: three fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, bruised eye socket, a mild fracture to his jaw; pertaining to his left cheek, as well as severe bruising over his abdomen," the doctor explained.

Brax felt the urge to vomit just hearing the torture his brother had gone through because of some messed up prison fight that should have never happened.

"So what happens now; I mean with his treatment and being in here?" Brax asked.

"Well as you can see we have already attended to your brother's ribs and ankle; and although he has a mild fracture to his jaw, it was not severe enough to require any surgery and will luckily heal on its own over time. I have given Casey some strong pain medication, anti-inflammatory medication, and antibiotics which he will need to continue for a period of a few weeks," Doctor O'Leary explained.

"What's going to happen in the meantime with him here in this condition; what's to say he's not going to be targeted worse?" Brax demanded.

"Mr. Braxton, I understand your grave concerns and all the doctor's reports will be included within the investigation and whilst your brother remains in his recovery he will be under twenty-four hour supervision here in the medical ward and when he is fit enough to be released a request for transfer will be put in place..."

The guard was hastily cut off with Brax's words of protest.

"Transfer; what transfer?!" Brax demanded.

Casey hazily opened his eyes at the noise; giving out a groan in the process, but immediately fell back to sleep from being doped up on medications.

"A transfer to North Sable Correctional Centre because your brother clearly is not safe to stay here," the guard explained.

Brax's mind went blank at hearing the guard's words.

"That's over six hours away; you can't take him away from me. Why should Casey get punished when the real crims that done this to him get off scot free and get to stay here?! He is my little brother and he doesn't deserve all this, or to be transferred miles away from his family!" Brax snapped and made his way over beside Casey; taking his hand in his.

"It's part of the policy..."

"Well the policy is bull!"

Brax turned his attention back on the sleeping Casey.

"I won't let you. There must be another way," Brax said frankly.

The doctor and guard left the two brothers alone without another word said.

Brax knelt down and watched Casey.

"You scared me mate. When I got the call today, I thought I'd lost you. I hate that this is happening to you Case. You don't deserve this," Brax whispered and gently glided his hand over Casey's forehead.

When Brax was instructed to leave an hour later, the eldest Braxton was reluctant; not wanting to leave Casey's side.

"I assure you Mr. Braxton that Casey is in good hands now and no-one will have access to this room besides myself, and the doctor," the senior guard said.

Brax stood up and pressed his hand to Casey's forehead; stirring the boy from his sleep.

"Brax?" Casey croaked.

"Yeah mate, I'm still here, but I have to go, but I'll visit again tomorrow; maybe you'll be sitting up by then?" Brax said with a smile.

Casey flicked his eyes open to see a hazy vision of Brax and weakly smiled.

When Brax arrived home he had a sullen look on his face from the exhaustion and worry over his youngest brother.

"How'd things go with Case?" Heath asked.

Brax shrugged his shoulders.

"He's banged up pretty bad," Brax mumbled and flopped down on the couch.

"Is that all you're gonna give us?" Heath pushed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kyle asked.

Brax looked over at his brothers.

"The doctor thinks he will be, but it doesn't seem to make any difference if they are planning to refer him to a prison six hours away," Brax mumbled.

"What: you can't be serious?!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax shrugged, "Said it's some policy rubbish for Casey's safety."

"Like hell they will; I'll bust Case out of there before he gets anywhere near a transfer!" Heath stated.

Brax sighed and rested back on the couch; rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Can I help with anything?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Ah, yeah; you could grab me a beer," Brax requested.

Kyle went into the kitchen and upon return, handed Brax a beer.

"Thanks mate," Brax responded; cracking open the top of the bottle and taking a swig to drown his worries.

* * *

It had now been just over a week and with Brax visiting every day, Casey's recovery went from non-responsive to healing.

Casey let out a groan as he attempted to shuffle himself up on the bed.

"Keep still Case," Brax instructed and attempted to assist his brother.

"What's the matter?" Casey asked after some time of watching Brax daydreaming off into the room.

"It's nothing Case; don't worry about it," Brax answered.

"If it's something to do with me then just say it. I'm sorry I've put you through so much Brax," Casey said.

"Case none of this is your fault."

The brothers were interrupted by the senior warden.

"Morning Mr. Braxton, Casey. I have here the final decision regarding Casey's situation and transfer."

Casey stared at Brax wide-eyed.

"Is that what you've been so quiet about?"

Brax sighed, "I didn't want you to find out Case, but they want to transfer you to another prison."

"Actually the situation has been changed. We spoke to your counselor, Zac and the other guards here, and given your hard efforts during your time Casey, despite the unfortunate circumstances of the gang fights you have been subjected to, a decision has been made to allow you early release, on the condition you continue strict community service three times a week for a total of six hours each day for a period of twelve months," the guard began to explain; lighting up a sense of relief for both Braxton boys as a surprised smile wavered across both their faces.

"You will also be placed on a good behaviour bond for twenty-four months, in which you are not to commit any crime, get in trouble with any law enforcement for any circumstances and you are not to leave a perimeter of one-thousand kilometers from Summer Bay. Any breach of these parole conditions and you will be placed back in prison, only this time at the North Sable Correctional Centre for your remaining five year sentence with no parole, plus the addition of further imprisonment dependant on the breach."

"So that means Casey's coming home right?" Brax asked, still feeling some disbelief whether he had heard correctly.

"Yes, in a few more days time when Doctor O'Leary gives Casey the all clear to go," the guard explained.

Brax squeezed Casey's arm gently.

"You're coming home for good Case. We will finally be able to put all this behind us," Brax said triumphantly.

"What will happen with Courtney and his gang?" Casey asked.

"They who did this to you?" the guard asked.

Casey gave a nod in response.

"Well all I can say for that lot is: they are looking at a few more years behind bars for grievous bodily harm with the intent to seriously injure," the guard explained.

"What about how they got into Casey's cell in the first place?" Brax demanded.

The guard gave a sigh.

"That's not a matter I can discuss, but I can tell you the culprit has been found and will be facing a severe reprimand for their involvement in Casey's attack."

Brax nodded, still feeling like he needed more revenge on these people than a further stint in jail and a severe reprimand, but Brax decided to let it go; just pleased that he would have Casey back home and safe in a matter of days.

Brax returned home giving everyone the good news about Casey. Heath was over-joyed to be having his brother back, but Kyle developed a feeling of uncertainty; he had not seen Casey since the incident with their Dad and it hadn't been on the best of terms.

"Hey you think you should call Mum?" Heath suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that," Brax replied.

A few days later when it was Casey's discharge date, there was a knock at the door. Seeing as Brax and Heath were not around to answer it, it left Kyle to attend to the person on the doorstep.

"Who are you?" Cheryl spat, staring down Kyle.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Brax greeted and encouraged Cheryl inside.

"I came to see my boy when he comes home from those dreaded prison walls," Cheryl replied.

"Though it would have been nice to receive a bit more of an update on how things have been Darryl, and not just a once off call," Cheryl commented towards her eldest.

"Sorry Mum, I just had a lot on my mind," Brax answered.

"S'alright," Cheryl replied and gently stroked Brax's cheek.

"I guess you met Kyle already?" Brax asked; gesturing towards Kyle, who stood awkwardly near the door.

"Ah yes, the stranger," Cheryl responded.

"He's not a stranger Mum, he's our brother."

Heath by now had appeared and made his way towards his family.

"G'day Mum," he greeted.

"Heath, my boy," Cheryl greeted with open arms and hugged Heath.

Cheryl then looked back at Kyle.

"Hmm, Danny's forbidden son 'ey?" Cheryl grumbled.

"Hi Mrs. Braxton, it's nice to meet you," Kyle said politely.

Cheryl humph'd, "I suppose I should be grateful seeing as you did get my boy a lighter sentence."

Cheryl made her way into the kitchen to look around.

"You got anything to eat and drink here Darryl?"

"Yeah Mum," Brax answered and walked off into the kitchen.

"I think your Mum hates me; can't blame her I guess," Kyle commented.

Heath slapped Kyle on the back.

"Don't mind her mate; she gets like that sometimes."

Brax settled his Mum into the house and grabbed his keys to make his way towards the prison to pick up Casey.

"Kyle," Brax called and gestured Kyle over.

"Maybe it might be a good idea for you to pop out for a bit; just until I get Case settled back in," Brax whispered.

Kyle frowned and gazed down sadly.

"I'm not kicking you out, it's just Casey doesn't know about you moving in yet and I don't want him to feel rejected," Brax explained.

Kyle nodded, "I understand."

"Say: why don't you go and grab us some things for a barbecue later; you know: snags, beers, chips. Take Heath's Ute."

Brax pulled out a hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to Kyle, who took it readily.

"Thanks mate," Brax finished and headed out the door.

After asking Heath to borrow his Ute, Kyle set out on his way to avoid the Braxton house for a few hours and pick up the supplies.

* * *

Brax waited for Casey to sign the discharge papers and pick up any belongs he had to leave at the reception, such as his watch, wallet and phone, then assisted his brother down to the car.

Casey was able to put weight on his sprained ankle, but only mildly, and was still feeling the immense pain of his broken ribs and array of bruises.

Brax couldn't stop the beaming smile across his face as he drove his brother back home; occasionally glancing over at Casey.

"What are you smiling about?" Casey smirked.

"Just pleased to be having my little brother back home; I missed ya mate," Brax replied.

"Didn't think you'd gotten that soft since I'd been inside," Casey teased.

"Oi, don't knock the expression of feeling Case," Brax teased back.

Casey let out a laugh, also pleased to finally be going home.

Brax was at the last corner towards their home when he thought of how he was going to tell Casey about Kyle.

"Ah, look, Case: there's something I need to talk to you about," Brax started in all seriousness.

Casey glanced over at Brax with a big smile.

"Yeah what?" he joked, but as they neared the house Casey set eyes on his mother's car.

"Oh wait, don't tell me; Mum's here?" Casey laughed.

Brax's face fell and he shrugged his shoulders as Casey began off on a rant how Cheryl had come to greet him on his being home and how Brax had wanted to keep it a surprise that Cheryl would be there to fuss over Casey.

Brax just didn't have the heart to break it to his cheerful brother that their Mum being there, was not what he wanted to say.


	71. Replacements

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those still reading and supporting my story and especially those reviewing: Bonnie Sveen Fan, DramaComedySoapRealityFan, rachbob, and Fanfiction.79.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter** **71 - Replacements**

Brax supported Casey into the house and shut the door.

"Oh: my poor baby!" Cheryl exclaimed and swiftly approached Casey with her arms wide, giving her youngest a big hug and a kiss.

"Easy Mum, his ribs are broken," Brax reminded.

Casey grimaced, but attempted to place an arm around his Mum.

"It's good to see you here Mum," Casey replied.

"Here Case: come and sit down on the couch," Brax instructed and gently guided Casey over towards the couch.

Casey sat down and took a good look around the house that he had not been in for several months.

"I'll get you a drink huh?" Brax stated and went to walk into the kitchen.

"Where's Heath?" Casey asked.

"Ah, I think he's just outside mate," Brax replied.

As if on cue, Heath walked in from waxing his surfboard outside and saw Brax.

"Hey, you bought Case home yet?"

Brax nodded with a smile and pointed towards the living room.

Heath pranced out and set eyes on his little brother.

"Hey Shorty; it's great to see you back, even if I have to see that ugly mug of yours all the time again," Heath grinned.

Casey's face beamed.

"I missed you too Heath," Casey laughed.

"Yeah that's the way Case. I bet you couldn't stand being away from your most handsome and most bossy brothers," Heath snickered.

Brax raised his eyebrow coming back out of the kitchen with a glass of juice for Casey.

"I wonder who is: the bossy, and who is the handsome?" Brax implied.

Heath shrugged, "That's a given; you should know I'm the handsome one."

Casey and Brax shook their heads.

"Yes Heath, that's it," Casey joked.

"Hey Case, we're having a barbecue later to celebrate you being back home," Brax announced.

"Wow that's great," Casey said happily.

"Hey Mum: you staying?"

"No Darryl, I have to head back to Mangrove River for a shift later tonight," Cheryl replied.

"Can't you stay for a while longer?" Casey requested, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Cheryl squeezed Casey's hand.

"I'm sorry Casey. I'll come back over tomorrow maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay for another hour."

Casey smiled at his Mum, feeling a sense of pleasure being back home and having his life back to normal.

* * *

Brax went back into the kitchen to organise for the barbecue with Heath following behind.

"Hey you told Case yet about you know who? He seems mighty happy," Heath asked in a low whisper.

Brax sighed, "I tried to tell him in the car ride home, but then he saw Mum's car and started saying all this stuff about how I was going to tell him about Mum being here. I just couldn't spoil it for him."

"You know you're gonna have to tell him soon. I don't know how much longer Kyle is going to be away for getting supplies."

"Yeah I know, but I just don't know how to tell him; he's so happy," Brax replied and gave a quick glance out of the kitchen back at his brother and Mum on the couch.

"Mum, stop fussing over me," Casey complained and pushed away from Cheryl who was busy examining his bruises.

"I am your mother and I have a right to see what those scumbags did to you," Cheryl affirmed; placing a hand to Casey's cheek.

"Boy, if I ever see those criminals that done _this,_ to my beautiful son: I'd give 'em what for!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Mum, please just forget it okay. I'm home now and that's all that matters," Casey protested.

Cheryl smiled and gazed into Casey's eyes.

"You're such a grown up boy now."

Soon it was time for Cheryl to leave and after saying her goodbyes to her eldest sons she gave Casey another hug and a kiss.

"You stay safe and listen to Darryl when he tells you to rest," she ordered.

"I know Mum. Thanks for coming around and I'll see you maybe tomorrow," Casey replied with a smile.

Brax closed the door behind his Mum and stared back at Casey.

"You gonna tell him?" Heath said with a nudge from behind Brax.

Casey turned around to look at his brother's odd behaviour; curious to why they were whispering.

"I'm here now and I know you're whispering. What-ever it is I can handle it. You don't have to keep secrets from me anymore," Casey teased.

Brax placed his hands on the back of the couch and sighed.

"Case, there's something you need to know," Brax began.

Before Brax had a further chance to explain, the front door opened, revealing Kyle carrying a heavy casket of beer.

"I couldn't get the imported beer so I had to settle on the cheap stuff for our barbecue."

Casey glared at Kyle with all the strength he could muster.

"What's he doing here?" Casey demanded.

"Great way to break the ice," Heath commented.

Kyle looked stunned, as he remained in the doorway in the awkwardness of the room.

"Sorry, did I come back too early?" he mumbled.

Casey frowned, "Too early? Brax what's going on; why is that jerk here?!" Casey demanded, facing towards Brax with a hard stare.

Kyle shifted uneasily at the comment, though he hadn't expected a warm welcome either.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, and tried to tell you in the car, but you got so worked up thinking I was going to tell you about Mum being here. I was trying to tell you that Kyle's here; in fact living here," Brax spoke softly.

Casey felt like his world was crashing down around him again. He felt betrayed by his brothers; replaced.

"Casey, please say something mate," Brax urged, as he watched Casey stare daggers at Kyle, while Heath took the beer casket from his arms to set aside.

"Now I get why you were both so nice to me when I came home; it's because you wanted to butter me up so you both wouldn't feel so bad when I found out you'd gone and replaced me with _him,"_ Casey spat and let out a gasp when his ribs began to hurt.

"Case calm down; no-one is replacing you," Brax stated sternly.

However Casey was far too worked up to listen to Brax's reason and continued his hurtful rant.

"Sure you're not. I get put away in jail and all you can do is go out and get the one person that could have stopped Dad and invite him to live here; how could you do that Brax?!" Casey yelled and attempted to get up from the couch.

Brax was lost for words as he sat on the couch, with his hands resting on his lap.

"Casey, just shut up and listen, the big fella will tell you why Kyle is here!" Heath affirmed.

Casey finally managed to stand and glared at Kyle.

"Maybe I should leave," Kyle mumbled.

"Yeah you should; go back to where you came from; no-one wants you!" Casey spat.

"I came here to help you Casey!" Kyle said, raising his voice from the hurt he was now feeling.

"Look: enough!" Brax bellowed and stood up.

"No-one is going anywhere. I get this is hard for you to understand Casey, but..."

"But nothing! If he's staying here then I'm leaving and you can't stop me," Casey said harshly and turned to walk away.

"Oi: you will be leaving over my dead body; you understand me?" Brax warned and pointed his finger firmly at his brother.

"You replaced me with someone that just stood by and done nothing while Dad forced me to kill two people!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, I am not replacing you!" Brax yelled.

"Case, settle down would ya," Heath urged.

"Yes Kyle was in the wrong for not helping you out sooner, but he came to us despite risking his own brush with the law to speak up for you, so in my books he did you a favor Casey. So whether you like it or not: Kyle is staying and we are going to work this out as a family," Brax affirmed.

Kyle felt a twinge in his stomach having Brax defending him, for he'd never had someone do that before; never had a brother to look out for him.

"Now for the final time: no-one is going anywhere, so Case sit back down on the couch and rest up, while you two can help me with the barbecue," Brax instructed both Kyle and Heath.

Casey defiantly glared at Brax, who gave a stern gaze and hand gesture towards the couch.

"Casey, sit!" Brax ordered.

Once Brax spoke in his authorative tone there were just no more arguments.

"Fine; but don't expect me to play happy families with him," Casey grumbled.

"I don't expect you to mate, but I expect you to compromise," Brax said sternly.

Casey flopped down on the couch, rubbing at his tender aching ribs, still somewhat convinced his brothers had replaced him, as Kyle followed Brax and Heath outside.

A short while later, Casey got up to get himself another drink, and while pouring the water from the tap he glanced outside at his three brothers. They all seemed to be joking and laughing, and in Casey's eyes, Kyle looked pretty settled in already.

 _I can see it in their eyes: they don't want me back. They still think of me as the criminal I am; just like Dad, and nothing will change that. Brax hated Dad and now all he sees in me is that same man. It's no wonder they wanted to replace me._

Thoughts travelled through Casey's mind at a rapid rate, causing the young man's emotions to pull at the hurt inside. Despite what Brax had said Casey knew he no longer fitted in with his family and he had to do something about it.

Casey finished his glass of water and stood in the open doorway to the backyard. Heath stopped laughing and glanced up at Casey.

"Hey Shorty, what you doing up?" Heath called.

"Casey you should be resting," Brax added.

"I just came to tell you that I'm not really hungry for a barbecue."

"Come on Case, you love the Braxton family barbecues," Heath urged.

Sure he loved them, but it wasn't the same.

Casey shrugged, "I'm just gonna spend some time in my room."

Casey turned to walk back inside with silence.

"Well there's plenty of food here if you do decide you want some," Brax called.

"You think he'll be okay?" Heath asked Brax.

"I'll make sure of it," Brax replied.

"Kyle, could you pop into the fridge and grab us some of those beers," Brax requested.

Kyle gave a nod and made his way inside.

As Kyle went to open the fridge he heard what sounded like a stumbling in the hall, followed by a gasp.

Kyle stopped what he was doing and rushed to see what had happened.

Casey was leaning up against the wall with a grimace of discomfort on his face.

While making his way to his room, his weakened ankle from his sprain gave way, causing him to stumble.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked.

Casey spun around to glare at Kyle.

"Leave me alone!" Casey spat and began shuffling towards his room again, only to stumble yet again.

Kyle rushed to Casey's side and grabbed his arm to stop him falling.

"Get off me!" Casey yelled.

Kyle released Casey but remained staring.

"Do you want me to get Brax?" Kyle asked.

Casey couldn't let his pride be trampled and so snapped back a harsh: 'I'm fine', before forcing his way back towards his room.

Kyle however followed Casey to his room and stood in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you I'm fine so just go away and go back to spending time with your new family," Casey spat.

"I know how you must be feeling about this; adjustments are hard and I'm..."

"Really Kyle? Do you know what it's like to be told to have to spend life in jail because you were forced into killing two people then to be mercifully beaten fighting for your life! Don't tell me about how hard adjustments are; you know nothing!" Casey spat.

"I know what it was like wondering if my Dad ever loved me, after spending my years in foster care with no real family, moving from house to house, so when you said no-one wanted me: you were right. I spent my life looking up to Dad and I had no idea how far he was going to go with his plan with you. I done what I did to make him love me," Kyle explained, laying his heart on the line.

"That's really messed up in the head, Kyle, and seriously I couldn't care less about you, or how screwed up your life is; you still have no idea on what I've gone through," Casey spat.

Kyle looked down feeling dejected as his heart-felt words about his life, had taken a battering.

"Now if you're done bugging me you can get out of my room," Casey ordered.

Kyle stepped backwards out of the way of the door.

"I just wanted us to have a chance to get along."

"That's never gonna happen; I'll never forgive you."

Casey hastily slammed his bedroom door in Kyle's face and made himself comfortable on his bed.

* * *

Kyle stood outside Casey's door stunned, only being taken out of his thoughts when he heard Heath's yell from the back door.

"Oi Kylie what happened to you getting us some beers?!"

Kyle made his way out towards the kitchen to see Heath grabbing out some beers.

"All you had to do was open the fridge door; where'd you get to?" Heath joked.

Kyle shook his thoughts out of his head.

"Ah nowhere," Kyle mumbled.

"Well come on out, Brax is about to dish up," Heath said, slapping Kyle on the upper arm.

"Hey Case; Case! Brax is dishing up the barbie you sure you're still not hungry?!" Heath called.

Casey smelled the aroma of the sizzled meat through his window and his stomach growled; he was starving for a good meal but he just couldn't go out there and deal with the whole family thing: not now.

Casey ignored Heath and not having much patience, Heath just walked back outside followed by Kyle.

Casey heard muffled laugher and talking from outside and still feeling dejected, made his way out into the kitchen.

After taking a quick glance at his brothers, Casey stumbled his way out the front door, making his way into town to get some fresh air.

Casey passed by Summer Bay's tattoo shop along the ridge of the beachside and glanced into the window, instantly being reminded of the perfect symbolism that him, and his Dad were one in the same.

This way Brax could talk him out of any thoughts or feelings he had, but he would _always_ carry that reminder with him.

Casey walked into the store and the tattooist gave Casey an unusual look.

"Look like you been though the wars there mate?" the gruff looking tattooist said.

Casey noted that the tattoo artist had tattoos covering both arms, one of his hands and his neck, among others, Casey assumed.

"I was hoping to get a tattoo," Casey started.

In the past he had always been a bit nervous to get a tattoo, despite both Brax and Heath having their fair share, but Casey had his head on straight and knew what needed to be done.

"Sure mate. Did you have something in mind, or can I show you around our gallery of pictures?"

"I want a tattoo that runs across my back reading: 'All or Nothing'" Casey instructed, running his finger across his shoulder blades to indicate where he wanted his tattoo.

"I think we can arrange that. Take a seat right here and take that shirt off, while I set up my ink and sketch pad."

Casey pulled off his shift with a grimace and took a seat on the chair that the tattooist had instructed him too; his chest leaning up against the back frame of the chair, as easiest that he could manage without the pain of his ribs hurting.

"Okay kid, what's your name?"

"Casey," Casey replied.

The tattooist sketched the 'All or Nothing' in simple capital letters and shaded them in bold.

"This what you were looking for?"

Casey nodded but instructed on just a few minor tweaks so it would look identical to that of his Dad's.

"You ever had a tattoo before Casey?"

"No this is my first one," Casey answered.

"Well you just let me know if you need me to stop," the tattooist instructed.

Casey nodded and after the tattoo artist cleaned down Casey's back, he placed the stencil outline and started up his machine.

Casey winced at the needle picking his skin as the ink penetrated.

"You doing okay?" Casey thought to the pain he endured in prison and how he once watched both his brothers get a tattoo and sucked in a heavy breath; he could do this.

"Yeah I'm fine; just keep going."

"So you going to tell me why you look so banged up for?" the tattooist asked.

"I just got out of prison. I was beaten up pretty badly," Casey answered.

"What you do kid; rob a bank?"

Casey fell silent, "Not quite, I shot two people: an innocent and my Dad."

"Your Dad huh; must have had a rough trot then?" the tattooist asked.

"Yeah you could say that," Casey replied, curious to why the tattooist hadn't shamed him after he said he'd killed someone.

"Why didn't you judge me like everyone else?" Casey questioned and turned his head.

"Keep still please. I don't judge Casey, I had a tough life too when my Dad didn't want me to get into this tattooing business and threw me out on the street when I was only fifteen. We didn't see eye to eye either."

"But you never killed anyone," Casey stated.

"No, and no means to pry kid, but why'd they let you out after that anyhow?"

Casey shrugged, "Said it was because they decided it had happened in self defense and after I was involved in a brutal fight, said I wasn't safe. They let me off on a good behaviour bond and community service."

The tattooist didn't ask any further questions and finished up on the tattoo; wiping Casey's back clean of the blood.

"Alright, we're all done. Take a quick look and then I'll pop a bandage on, which needs to stay on for a few days and then you need to keep the tattoo clean and dry for the next week until it heals; so just cover it with some glad wrap when you have a shower," the tattooist instructed.

Casey got up from the chair and twisted his head around to see his tattoo, and shifted towards the mirror to have a good look.

Casey smiled, seeing the copy of his Dad's tattoo across his shoulders.

"It's great. Thank you."

Casey paid the tattooist and began to make his way back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Brax, Heath, and Kyle finished up on their barbecue and began to plate up the leftovers.

"You alright; something bothering you mate?" Brax asked Kyle as he gave him a gentle nudge while they were making their way inside.

"No I'm fine," Kyle answered.

"You just seem like something's on your mind," Brax commented.

Kyle shrugged and placed the plates down on the sink.

"I'm just thinking about something someone said," Kyle admitted.

Brax raised his brow and placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"Someone who?"

"It doesn't matter," Kyle answered.

"Someone who, Kyle; was it Casey?" Brax inquired, beginning to piece together the time that Kyle had gone inside with how he had fallen in his demeanor outside.

"What did he say to you?" Brax inquired.

"We just had a bit of a fight that's all, and he basically told me I didn't belong when he slammed the door in my face."

Brax frowned; as much as he was on Casey's side, he wanted to try and make his family unit work, and having the tension between his youngest brother and Kyle was just not going to sit right.

"Look, I'll have a talk to him; but Kyle this is going to take some time, Case is going though some dark stuff at the moment."

"I get that, and I tried to talk to him and make him feel like I understood with my past and all, but he just didn't want to listen."

Brax slapped Kyle on the arm and headed down to Casey's bedroom.

Brax gently knocked on the door but received no answer.

"Casey, how you keeping? I just wanted to have a talk with you," Brax spoke softly through the door.

Still Brax received no answer, and so Brax went on to assume Casey was asleep.

"Hey mate, you having a kip in here?" Brax asked as he cracked open the bedroom door, but was shocked to find Casey's room empty.

Brax stormed through the house checking each of the rooms.

"Case?!" Brax yelled.

Brax met Kyle and Heath back in the kitchen.

"Have either of you seen Casey?"

Heath shook his head, "Isn't he in his room?"

"No, and he doesn't seem to be anywhere. I swear he better not have gone wandering off in his condition," Brax stated; referring to not only Casey's physical capabilities but also his mental ones, for the eldest Braxton was concerned Casey would not back down from a fight.

"I'm gonna go for a drive around and see if I can spot him. If either of you hear from him or see him let me know," Brax affirmed.

"Something may have happened to him," Kyle whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Brax accused; turning around from his place at the door.

"I just mean that when I came in before I saw Casey stumble and I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me and just kept limping to his room."

"Damn!" Brax exclaimed.

"You didn't think to tell me this before Kyle?!" Brax scolded.

Kyle stared down shamefully at the reprimand from Brax.

"He told me he was fine and I was trying to keep things even between us," Kyle explained.

Brax shook his head and pointed at his brother.

"When I get back, you and I are gonna have a word about that," Brax said sternly and headed out the door in search for the recovering Casey.

Almost twenty minutes later, Casey walked through the front door; unexpected of the greeting he received.

"Geez Casey, where have you been? Brax has gone out looking for ya!" Heath exclaimed and stood up from the couch where he and Kyle had been sitting and talking.

"Had to get out," Casey flatly replied.

"Well explain that to the big fella when he gets back, because he wasn't happy you took off in your condition Case," Heath reprimanded.

"I can look after myself Heath. I just needed some fresh air."

"Well get and sit your backside down and rest," Heath ordered as he flicked through his phone to find Brax's number to send his brother a message.

While Heath was scrolling through his phone he stepped towards Casey and took him by the upper arm; guiding Casey over towards the couch.

"Sit," he demanded.

Casey rolled his eyes and glared at Kyle who had not said a word.

Casey flopped down on the couch reluctantly, continuing to give Kyle dirty looks.

"Keep out of trouble you two," Heath said as he decided to call Brax instead to get a faster response.

Heath walked away from the living room, leaving Casey and Kyle sitting beside each other.

"They were worried about you; you shouldn't have gone off like that," Kyle said.

Feeling annoyed by Kyle talking at all, Casey was quick to retaliate.

"Don't think you can lecture me, and don't take up all the space," Casey grumbled and tried to spread himself over the couch.

Feeling awkward and rejected yet again, Kyle huffed and stood up, making his way back into the kitchen to see if his brother needed any help.

After receiving Heath's call, Brax was quick to arrive back home and frowned at seeing Casey on the couch.

Brax tossed his keys down on the table and went to stand in front of his brother.

"Where the hell did you get to?" Brax demanded.

Sensing Brax's eyes boring into him, Casey looked away and chose to ignore his brother momentarily, until he could not take the staring any longer.

"What?" Casey snapped.

"Don't what me. I want to know where you went to Case," Brax demanded; his arms folded now.

"Urgh, I went for a walk okay; you know to get some fresh air, seeing as you have Kyle in here stinking up all the air in here," Casey retorted rudely.

Brax frowned down at Casey.

"Cut the smart mouthing Casey; I was worried about you. You've just gotten out of prison with serious injuries, you shouldn't be walking around anywhere on your own and especially after you had a stumble," Brax said, softening his tone.

Casey glared over at Kyle who was standing next to Heath in the entrance to the living room.

"Figures he talks when it matters to _him,_ " Casey grumbled.

Brax huffed at Casey's attitude towards Kyle, but trying his patience as much as possible and understanding this was all new for Casey, Brax let it slide; making a note to definitely address it in the days to come.

Brax sat down on the coffee table opposite his brother; clasping his hands in his lap.

"Case, I just don't want you going anywhere without me knowing okay? This isn't me telling you you're not capable, I'm just concerned for your health."

"I know you're worried about me Brax, but I'm fine," Casey replied coldly.

Brax couldn't figure out what it was, but something about Casey told him he was not the boy he used to know.

"I am starving though; is there any meat left over?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled and flexed his back, "Plenty; I'll go and grab you a plate."

* * *

Just over a week had passed and Casey still remained hostile towards Kyle; not uttering a word unless it was a snide remark, and not in the presence of either of his brothers, after having been reprimanded several times for not doing his share on co-operating.

Casey grumbled as he finished up in the shower.

"Stupid Kyle wasting all the water; might as well have had a shower in an icebox."

Kyle had taken a shower just before Casey who happened to have had a sleep in that morning and already was none too happy to find Kyle taking a shower when he'd gotten up.

What Casey had not known was Kyle was not the only one to have taken a shower that morning, resorting in the lack of hot water; it was just easier for Casey to blame Kyle over _everything._

Casey pulled off the sticky bandage from around his glad-wrap covering his tattoo to see it was healing as it should be; the black ink reigning thick over his shoulders.

In his frustrated rage over Kyle taking _his_ shower time in _his_ house, Casey had forgotten to grab his tee-shirt from his bedroom.

Not thinking anything of it, Casey wandered out of the bathroom to head back to his room which was only a few feet away.

Brax needing to grab his shirt for work made his way down the hall, just in time to see Casey exit the bathroom, and see a familiar looking tattoo on his younger brother's back.

"What in the hell is that?!" Brax exclaimed.

Casey spun around startled by his big brother's voice and got on the defensive.

"Just back off; it's nothing to do with you," Casey spat.

Brax scoffed, "Oh, yeah it does; explain to me Casey why you have the same tattoo of Dad's running across your shoulders, and don't tell me it's nothing or it's just some coincidence," Brax said in his usual stern voice.

Casey shook his head and turned back around to walk away.

"Oi: don't you dare walk away from me on this one Case. I want a damn good answer from you!" Brax yelled.

Casey spun back around feeling full of anger.

"Why? You never get mad at anyone else having a tattoo. Kyle has the same one as Dad's and you don't have a go at him!" Casey argued.

"That's different. This tells me you're tying yourself up like the old man again. I thought we'd gotten through that Casey, because I am out of ideas on how to convince you on that," Brax spoke with a firm frown over his face.

"Gosh Brax; it's not about that!" Casey argued in denial; also sporting an angry frown upon his face.

"Well what else is it about then?!" Brax yelled.

"What do you think? It's about Kyle and him being here! Despite what you pretend to tell me, I know you replaced me with Kyle; I can see it in yours and Heath's face that you'd rather have him here than a criminal like me; someone like Dad," Casey stated.

This was it for Brax and his blood boiled at hearing Casey say yet again how he'd replaced him; like Casey had never meant anything to him.

In a swift motion, Brax had stormed up to his brother and gripped his upper arm tight and not saying one word, angrily dragged Casey into his bedroom.

"What the hell?!" Casey exclaimed; frowning hard at his brother.

Brax squinted his eyes and glared at Casey firmly in his eyes.

"I _did not,_ replace you with Kyle, so you can cut this crap saying that I did, because I don't _ever, ever,_ wanna hear you say that again; do I make myself clear?!" Brax bellowed.

Casey turned his head away feeling the anger and resentment.

Brax let go of Casey's arm but grabbed his chin instead, forcing Casey to look back at him.

"Am I getting through to you Casey?!" Brax asked harshly, not letting Casey break the firm eye contact he had with him.

"You are not this here, and do you honestly think I would want to replace you after everything I done for you?!"

Brax gestured towards Casey's shoulders and released Casey's chin.

Casey turned away, now feeling a mix of shame and confusion.

"This is the last time I am going to say this to you Casey, after that you can sort it out on your own. I would risk my life for you and _nothing_ would make me replace you _ever_. You can keep on thinking you are like Dad, but it's going to do you no good. You got given a second chance so don't waste it by being hostile," Brax lectured.

Casey glanced back at Brax but didn't say a word and Brax knew he was slowly getting through to his brother.

"And one more thing Casey: this conflict between you and Kyle needs to end now; do you hear me?" Brax warned.

Casey stared at Brax and shrugged.

Brax then continued on with his stern lecture, "Don't think I don't know you two are still butting heads. You are brothers and you just have to accept that Casey, despite what went on with all the business with Dad. So you need to work through whatever it is that's bothering you about him and fix it, because these living arrangements are not going to change."

Casey hated that Brax was telling him he basically had to get on with Kyle or else.

"Are we done here?" Casey questioned; just wanting to be left alone with his feelings.

"Do you think we're done?" Brax replied in question.

"Well you've gotten on to me about everything, surely you can think of something else," Casey grumbled.

"Casey I just need to know you are okay. Sure I'm not impressed that you'd gone out and gotten a tat exactly like Dad's; which might I question when you acquired this new trademark, but I can't have you holding up so much anger towards Kyle and not being able to settle back in at home where you belong after such a hard trot in prison," Brax stated.

"I got my tattoo the day I said I went for some fresh air; the day I came home. It was a way for me to cope with seeing Kyle and thinking back on what I had done because of Dad," Casey explained.

Brax nodded in understanding.

"Get your head on straight Case, that's all I have left to say, because you are better than what you are acting like right now."

Casey sighed and watched Brax walk out of the room.

Casey sat down on his bed and pulled his tee-shirt toward him; slipping it over his head.

If what Brax said was true, Casey had a lot to think about.


	72. Life brings about change

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to** **: Braxtonboyzz123, DramaComedySoapRealityFan, Fanfiction.79, Bonnie Sveen Fan, Gzimmer3, Rachbob, and Guest, for your supportive lovely reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Also, to Guest, thank you for being a big fan of my story and appreciating my efforts I have put in. :)**

 ***** **On a side note for anyone interested in the two specials not aired on normal TV: 'All or Nothing' and 'Revenge', I found them being shown on dailymotion, so was able to watch, and so should everyone else around the world; it's worth a look.**

* * *

 **Chapter 72 – Life brings about change**

It was the beginning of the third day since Brax had his talk with Casey, and Kyle was sitting on the couch playing on his new guitar that he bought for himself after having left his old one back in Melbourne.

Casey had finished getting himself dressed for the morning and made his way out into the living room.

Casey set eyes on Kyle and thought back to his conversation with Brax. _Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet?_ Casey wondered.

Casey slowly stepped to the side of the couch and looked at Kyle.

Kyle turned to face Casey, stopping his guitar playing.

"I'm not in the mood to fight," Kyle grumbled.

"I'm not here to fight with you," Casey answered, "I just want to talk."

Kyle shrugged and set aside his guitar, but not giving his brother any further acknowledgement.

"I realise I've been a bit of a jerk towards you since I came back," Casey began slowly and in a soft whisper.

Kyle looked up to Casey in disbelief.

"Alright, maybe more than a bit," Casey concluded, "The thing is Kyle..." Casey paused momentarily to take a seat on the couch next to Kyle.

"I believed that blaming you for not standing up to Dad would fix things, but it hasn't. I guess I couldn't expect you to stand up to Dad when I couldn't do the same either. When he forced me into that situation...he still gave me a choice and somewhere I believe it was the wrong one. Had _I_ stood up to Dad like I expected you to then I wouldn't have even gotten through the doors of the pub. So Kyle, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."

Casey scoffed at his own words, wondering after the way he'd treated Kyle that it would be no wonder that Kyle would laugh at this chance and spit back in his face; after all it was what he deserved.

Kyle gave a nod.

"Thanks, I guess," Kyle replied.

Casey stared down at his feet, feeling a little awkward at Kyle's short response.

"You know how I said you were screwed in the head because of what happened in your life? Well the truth is: I'm far more screwed up than you. I mean you went through foster care alone and all I've ever had is two brothers who looked out for me, and all from being stupid, I threw it all away just because I thought I could challenge Dad. That's it I guess. Again I'm sorry Kyle for everything I said."

Casey stood up from the couch ready to walk away. Kyle composed himself after stewing over Casey's words.

"Casey: wait!" Kyle called and shifted around to face Casey.

"You're not screwed in the head as you think you are. Dad made a fool out of you as much as he did me. He knew how much I wanted his love and he used me to do his dirty work, and he used you to ruin your life. I get you had to feel the need to blame me and I guess if I had been in your situation I may have blamed me too. As Brax says: we are brothers, and we have to stick together, and seeing the bright side: Dad's dead and we can still live our lives how we want and that means us getting past all of this."

Casey sat back down on the couch next to Kyle.

"You're right, but if I was in your position I wouldn't forgive me."

"That's where it comes in knowing who I am. I can't spend my life hating one of my brothers because he thinks he said some pretty bad stuff to me; which you did," Kyle reminded; though keeping his voice soft and that of a joking tone.

"After all, I spent my past life mainly alone without much of a family, so I'm not going to waste it Casey," Kyle explained.

* * *

Brax kneeled outside in the grass waxing down his surfboard in preparation for his morning surf. Heath snuck past his two younger brothers on the couch in deep conversation and headed out into the back garden to approach his brother.

"Hey: what did you do in there; knock their heads together or something?" Heath said with a gesture inside.

Brax furrowed his brow and stood up to see what Heath was going on about.

Glancing through the kitchen window, Brax saw Kyle and Casey sitting next to each other on the couch, appearing like they were reasonably talking.

"You sure they were not about to kill each other?" Brax asked; turning back to his brother.

"Nup, from what I heard it sounded like lots of moving on and apologies," Heath explained, "So what's your secret?"

Brax shrugged and went back to waxing his board.

"Just told Casey to shape up with his attitude or he'll be dealing with me, and told Kyle not to push his luck with Casey."

"Well it looks like it done the trick," Heath said with a smirk; slapping his brother cheerfully on the back.

Brax smirked to himself as Heath left to head back inside. As Heath walked through the kitchen he saw Casey get up from the couch and walk away. _Well they both look like they are still in one piece and no-ones storming off; that's a good sign,_ Heath thought to himself.

Casey gave his brother a greeting smile as he headed through the kitchen towards the back yard.

Heath rubbed Kyle's shoulder as he went past.

"All good?" he asked.

Kyle smiled and gave a nod, "Yeah I'd say it is."

Casey stood behind Brax, watching the eldest smoothing the waxing stone over his board.

"You going for a surf?" Casey said, stating the obvious.

Brax turned to see Casey behind him.

"Yeah, they say the waves are pretty good today," Brax answered.

Brax wasn't going to push Casey with telling him what he already knew, but wanted to wait for Casey to tell him himself he'd resolved things with Kyle and thankfully for Brax that wasn't too long.

"You here to watch me; it seems to be a thing this morning, just had Heath out here," Brax joked.

Casey shook his head and smiled.

"Brax, actually I came out here to tell you Kyle and I had a talk; well I approached him to apologise, and we have settled our differences," Casey explained.

Brax nodded, "Good, I like it being less of a war zone between my brothers."

Brax went back to working on the lasting edges of his board, but noticed Casey did not move from behind him.

Turning back to look, he asked, "Was there something else you wanted Casey?"

"Um, yeah there is," Casey muttered.

When Casey didn't continue, Brax stopped what he was doing and gave Casey his full attention.

"I was thinking of trying for my HSC again; that is if I'm able to. I thought about what you said about getting a second chance and I know I won't be allowed to finish it at school, but maybe I could work on it by correspondence. I mean it's what you've always wanted for me," Casey said softly.

Brax smiled and gently slapped Casey's arm.

"That's really great Casey, but is getting your HSC what _you,_ really want?"

Casey furrowed his brow; Brax had never asked him what he wanted when it came to his future and studies, but Casey was definite on the answer.

"Yeah, yeah; it's what I want," Casey answered, with a smile.

"Well I'm real proud of you Case. Say, you want me to try and talk to Gina about it today?" Brax offered.

"No, I think I can do it. Thanks Brax; for everything. I mean you did everything to give me this second chance; you financed the restaurant for me."

Brax smiled in appreciation.

"Just continue to make me proud Case. Now am I gonna ever get this surf in today?" Brax joked; hoisting his board up under his arm.

"Yeah. Um Brax, one more thing: I was wondering if maybe I could work at the restaurant a few nights, as the days are out with my community service, and I know you can't pay me, but maybe until you can afford a little wage I could work for free, just as a way to say thanks."

"What about your studies?" Brax asked.

"I would promise to get them done," Casey assured.

"Well since having to let some of the staff go, I could use another delivery driver, but study comes first," Brax said firmly.

"I won't let you down."

Brax nodded, "Now can I go for my surf?" he asked.

"Yeah, have a good time on the waves," Casey replied with a laugh, and with that Brax strolled out of the gate and down towards the beach.

Casey headed out later that morning and approached Gina as she was leaving her house next door.

"Hi Casey, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Casey swung on his spot with his hands in his pockets of his shorts.

"I was thinking of trying for my HSC again," Casey said, rather nervously.

"Well that's great Casey. You understand that I cannot allow you back in school though," Gina replied, to which Casey gave a nod.

"I figured that, but I was hoping I could do it by correspondance."

Gina nodded, "I guess I could fix something up for you and get you all the resources you'd need."

Casey nodded, "I'd be greatful for that."

Gina smiled. "Well I really have to get going to the school, but I can pop by later tonight to have a chat with you."

Gina walked off with her briefcase in her hand and unlocked her car to leave towards the school.

Casey walked back inside and spent the rest of the day at home with Kyle.

* * *

After about a month, Heath decided to move out of the Braxton house to live in the city with his newly-wed wife, Bianca whom he'd met some months before.

Bianca had been offered a teaching job in the city and so Heath followed, leaving the three remaining brothers in the house.

All had since been going well for the three: Brax had hired Kyle as his assistant manager at Angelos, Casey was complying with his community service and keeping up with his studies, as well as his work three nights a week, and Brax had almost completed his debt payments.

It was now just a regular Saturday afternoon and Casey was sitting at the bar waiting for his next delivery call out and talking to Kyle in the process.

"How are you doing with your HSC?" Kyle asked; cleaning a glass and putting it back on the shelf.

"Yeah I'm getting through it, which is a real surprise," Casey replied.

Kyle stopped mid sentence as he noticed the women who had just stepped through the doors.

Casey turned to see what his brother was staring at.

"Phoebe?" Kyle called.

Kyle placed down the glass he was drying and stepped out from behind the bar.

"Phoebe!" Kyle exclaimed, with a smile.

"Kyle!" Phoebe yelled and ran into Kyle's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't survive in Melbourne without you, so I came here to find you and asked around until I was given the directions to find you here," Phoebe replied and kissed Kyle passionately.

Brax came out from the back room and flicked Casey on his arm.

"Oi, what are you looking at?"

Casey nodded towards Kyle, to which Brax raised his eyebrow.

Brax walked out from behind the bar and approached the young couple muttering and kissing. Brax cleared his throat.

"Kyle, I'm not paying you to make out with the customers. You do that in your own time," Brax said firmly.

Kyle shrugged and pulled away from Phoebe, while still keeping his arm wrapped firmly around her.

"Brax, this is Phoebe Nicholson; my old girlfriend from Melbourne," Kyle introduced.

"Phoebe, this is Brax my oldest brother," Kyle said, pointing to Brax.

Brax raised his eyebrows, "Pleasure. But Kyle has work and it doesn't involve making out."

"Brother? I thought you were only going to find your Dad?" Phoebe asked.

Kyle smirked, "It's a long story. I have three brothers actually; another older brother who lives in the city and a younger brother, who I'll introduce to you now," Kyle said and encouraged Phoebe towards the bar.

"Casey, this is Phoebe, my girlfriend."

"Figured she'd have to be someone important the way you were sucking face," Casey smirked.

"Ignore him Pheebs. Can I get you something?"

"I would love a salad and glass of bubbly if you got some," Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Kyle replied and stepped back behind the counter to fix Phoebe's order.

Phoebe took a seat at the bar next to Casey.

"Where are you staying?" Kyle asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "I haven't found anywhere to stay yet; know of any good places?"

"The caravan park is really nice and so is the Summer Bay motel," Casey suggested.

Kyle handed Phoebe her drink.

"Aren't you having one babe?"

Kyle shook his head, "I'm working Pheebs."

Phoebe slumped her shoulders, "Why can't you come back to Melbourne, and we can play music together again."

"I live here with my brother's now, I can't leave that."

"You play an instrument too?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I play a little guitar, drums, and I sing," Phoebe replied.

"What am I gonna do for work Kyle?"

"You'll find something."

"Why don't you ask Brax if you can be the main gig for the club?" Casey suggested, "Brax is really good to talk to if you want something."

Kyle shrugged, "I can put in a good word for you," Kyle said.

"Less gas-bagging more working boys," Brax commented, walking back behind the bar.

"Brax, Phoebe needs a job and I guess I just wanted to ask if you could line her up with some gigs here, at least to get her started on her feet?" Kyle asked.

Brax eyed Phoebe, "What can you do?"

"I play guitar and sing."

"Show me what you got," Brax asked.

Phoebe stood back from the stool and began to sing and make her own beat.

Brax nodded, feeling impressed and Casey smiled.

"She's pretty good Brax, you should give her a go," Casey suggested.

"Yeah, she is good. Alright, you've got a job, but I can't make any promises of a big business opportunity."

"That's fine," Phoebe replied.

Phoebe sat back down and took a sip of her drink.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Phoebe asked Casey and Brax.

"Well I own this place," Brax stated flatly.

"And I work here sometimes with the deliveries, but I'm working on my HSC," Casey added.

"How old are you?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm eighteen," Casey answered.

"How come you're still doing schoolwork?"

Casey turned away.

"It's complicated Pheebs, I'll explain later," Kyle explained.

"Ah Brax, Phoebe doesn't have a place to stay, so... I was wondering since Heath..."

Brax raised his eyebrows at Kyle.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want to ask, seeing as it's your house, but could she stay with us, please?"

Brax twisted his mouth and eyed Phoebe.

"I suppose we got the room."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," Phoebe said quickly.

"If Kyle trusts you, then I do. Just don't let me catch you two doing funny business," Brax warned.

Phoebe smiled at Kyle and excitedly clapped her hands.

"Great! I'm going to check out the town, catch you later Kyle, and Brax, and Casey," Phoebe cheered, and skipped back out of the club.

"She's an enthusiastic one," Casey commented.

"Yeah, that's why I like her; she's a lot of fun."

Brax answered Angelo's phone and jotted down a pizza order. Once made, Brax shoved the pizza bag to Casey.

"Take this to six Edingson Street and then you can knock off; get back to that brain work of yours," Brax instructed and gave Casey a smile.

Casey rolled his eyes and slid off the bar stool, taking the pizza bag with him.

"See you both at home later."

When Casey was on his way driving back home in the delivery car from Angelo's he didn't have any chance to respond when a car suddenly sped up behind him.

"Back off you idiot," Casey mumbled to himself as he glanced through the rearview mirror.

As Casey sped up and moved to the left slightly, in hopes the speeding four-wheel drive would overtake, but no such luck; the car inched closer to the back of Casey's car.

"What the...?" Casey gasped and swerved slightly.

Casey realised the two drivers in the car where trying to run him off the road.

Casey tried to control the car, but was quickly losing.

The black four-wheel drive gained and side-swept the back of Casey's car, causing Casey to swerve off the road into the gutter.

Casey swerved back onto the road, glancing back at the maniac driver behind him. Casey was clipped again, but this time much harder; enough to make Casey spin and completely skid off the road.

Casey lost all control of the car and the car rolled twice before smashing into a large tree.

Casey had hit his head on the steering wheel, leaving him bleeding and semi conscious.

Smoke fizzled out of the engine of the car and petrol fumes filled the air. It was only a matter of time before the whole car would blow up in flames; with Casey inside.

* * *

The bus belonging to John Palmer's Summer Bay tours was coming down the road; John driving and singing to his classic sixties music.

In the distance John noticed smoke off the side of the road. Initially he thought it had been some hooligan lighting a fire, but as John neared and slowed down he saw it was a car and none other than the delivery car of Angelo's.

John quickly pulled the bus over and jumped out, rushing towards the car.

John's eyes widened as he noticed someone in the driver seat.

Assessing the situation John knew he had to get the person out soon.

John swung open the door and saw Casey bleeding and gasping slowly, as his eyes continued to close.

"Casey! It's me, John. Stay awake for me. I'm gonna get you out," John said as calmly as possible.

John moved away from the scene and quickly called for an ambulance. When he returned he attempted to move Casey out but realised the front of the car had crushed, pinning Casey's legs inside.

John ran his hand through his hair and tried his best to move the debris out of the way.

The ambulance arrived quickly and with several people on board, they were able to lift off the rubble and pull Casey free.

The pressure constricted in Casey's legs and he let out a yell before slipping into unconsciousness in a state of shock.

The ambulance quickly wheeled Casey away and as they made it a few meters away there was an explosive bang as the car exploded into flames; metal and debris flying.

Casey was rushed to hospital, arresting in the ambulance; the paramedics working hard to stabilize the youngest Braxton.

John ran his hand through his hair again and while on approach of his bus he dialed a number.

Brax and Kyle had since arrived home and questioned why Casey hadn't gotten home yet, considering he had finished two hours earlier.

"Maybe he went for a surf?" Kyle suggested.

Brax shook his head, "Nah, his board's still here."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Kyle commented.

"Well he know's he's meant to be here studying if he wants a good life and if he doesn't get himself back here soon, I'm going to have a stern word with him about that," Brax stated.

There was a knock on the door and Brax answered, being greeted by a very excited Phoebe.

"I'm here boys!"

"Hi Pheebs," Kyle greeted, walking over to his girlfriend and kissing her.

"Please you two; wait till I'm out of the room before you do that," Brax spoke and Phoebe and Kyle laughed.

"Oh lighten up, old man."

Brax raised his eyebrow at Phoebe.

"Just remember whose letting you stay in their house."

Phoebe shrugged.

"Is this all your stuff?" Brax asked.

"Yep! I pack light," Phoebe said.

"What's for dinner, I'm starved?" Phoebe asked, heading straight into the kitchen to open the fridge, leaving Brax looking in disbelief.

Brax's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the caller ID of John Palmer. ' _Wonder what he wants?'_ Brax thought and answered the call.

"John, what's up?"

"Brax, there has been an accident. Down at Pine Grove road, your delivery car had driven off the road and crashed into a tree..."

' _Casey',_ was Brax's immediate thought, but he couldn't find his voice to speak his concern.

"Brax, Casey was in the car and he's been taken to hospital in a critical condition. You need to get down their soon mate."

Brax gasped, nodding furiously.

"Thanks John. I'll get there now."

Brax hung up and Kyle noticed the washed out and worried look on his oldest brother's face; even Phoebe had stopped her rant about not having interesting food, to look at the brothers.

"Brax, what's going on?" Kyle asked; worry clear in his tone.

Brax stared over at Kyle.

"Casey's been in a car accident. He's in a critical condition in hospital."

Kyle stood in disbelief, and Phoebe muttered, "Oh gosh."

Brax grabbed his keys and raced to his Ute.

"I'm coming too," Kyle said firmly.

"Should I come?" Phoebe asked.

Kyle shrugged, "If you want; it'll be great to have your support."

Phoebe nodded and followed the brothers to the Ute.

Brax rushed inside the hospital and up to the front desk.

"My brother, Casey Braxton was brought in with car accident injuries! Where is he? I need to know he is okay!" Brax shouted.

A young doctor in his thirties approached the distraught Brax.

"Are you a relation to Casey Braxton?"

"Yes, I'm his brother. Can you tell me how he is?" Brax asked; desperate for answers.

The young doctor sighed.

"First, let me introduce myself, I'm Doctor Nate Cooper. I saw your brother's case when he came in. Now Casey has sustained a head injury which has been successfully stitched up, but my worry was the injury to his legs. The car pinned your brother's legs, squashing them from any circulation for some time," Nate explained.

Brax had a terrified look on his face and Kyle listened in, with tears glistening in his eyes.

Phoebe wrapped her arm around Kyle's waist for support.

"What does that mean Doc?"

"Well the good news is, Casey's legs are not completely broken, he does have minor fractures that will heal fine without surgery, but my biggest worry is his loss of sensation."

"You mean he can't feel his legs?" Kyle asked.

"Not at this present time, which means he may have done some nerve damage to his lower spine. We will be doing further tests to rule this out."

"So you're saying Casey may never walk again?" Brax questioned.

Nate gave a sympathetic shrug.

"We have to look at the reality, but we can't be certain yet. It all depends on how Casey responds to the antibiotic treatment and healing," Nate explained.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure come this way. He may still be a little sedate, as he had to medicate him to make sure he stabilized and we could effectively treat his wounds."

Brax looked at his injured brother, thinking that only moments ago he was joking and sitting in his club, and now he was possibly paralyzed and injured.

Brax gently squeezed Casey's hand.

"We're here mate, you're gonna get through this, okay?" Brax soothed.

When Casey finally woke up he still struggled to have any sensation in his legs.

Nate completed a bone scan and discovered Casey's spine was intact, so the loss of sensation was due to nerve endings being damaged to his legs.

"What does that mean?" Brax asked.

"Well that's some positive news, it means with rehabilitation and time, Casey should make a full recovery and get most, if not all sensation back in his legs."

Brax took a sigh of relief; he knew Casey had felt devastated when he had heard the news of his injuries, despite his hazy mind, Casey could still comprehend the news, and to him it meant he would have to give up surfing and among other things, give up his life.


	73. Discovering the truth

**Chapter 73 - Discovering the truth**

Several days after the accident, Casey was finally able to sit up without his head spinning so harshly, allowing him to come to terms with the events of what happened.

Brax sat beside Casey's bed and noticed his brother's solemn face. He had barely left Casey's side since his youngest brother was bought into the hospital.

"Is something wrong, Casey?" Brax asked softly.

Casey squinted his eyes thinking; almost like he was trying to remember something.

"Brax, I think I remember something about the accident..." Casey mumbled.

"The paramedics said by the way the car was you swerved off the road, which may have been caused by a spill on the road or the gravel."

Casey shook his head.

"No. No Brax, it wasn't like that. Someone was following me and speeding up behind me. They were trying to push me off the road," Casey whispered.

Brax's eyes went wide.

"You think this was deliberate?"

Casey shrugged.

"Do you know who they were? What car were they driving?" Brax demanded.

Casey shook his head.

"Um, I think the car was navy...no dark green...no..."

Brax was clenching his fists.

"Think Casey!" Brax snapped, not meaning to be so harsh, but the panic of the news that someone would deliberately want to hurt his little brother took control of his emotions.

Casey looked at Brax with a hurt look on his face.

Brax sighed and squeezed his brother's hand.

"Case, I'm sorry. I'm just so mad. I can't let this guy get away with hurting you," Brax explained.

Casey nodded.

"I didn't see who it was but now I think; the car was a black four-wheel drive, um with the number plate...XZ, something, one-eight, something," Casey muttered.

Brax tried to wreck his brain as to who would come after Casey; the kid didn't really have enemies.

Brax nodded, "It'll be okay."

Kyle and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey!" Phoebe greeted, loudly.

"How are you feeling? I got you these to help cheer up the doom and gloom in here," Phoebe announced; showing Casey the bunch of flowers she brought in.

Kyle smiled at Casey, "How are you?"

Casey shrugged.

"How I should feel after a car accident, I suppose," Casey mumbled.

"I called Heath and told him what happened, he said he's coming straight down," Kyle explained.

Brax nodded and motioned for Kyle to follow him out of the room.

Phoebe sat talking to Casey, flipping through the television channels, complaining of the lack of entertainment.

"What's going on?" Kyle questioned.

Brax let out a heavy sigh, "Casey reckons the accident was deliberate. Someone in a black four-wheel drive with the letter XZ and number one-eight in the license plate was trying to run him off the road."

"You're not serious? Who would do that?" Kyle questioned.

Brax shrugged, "He seemed pretty serious and I'm gonna find out who," Brax said, with sheer determination in his voice.

They were interrupted when Heath came bounding down the hall.

"Oi, you two pansies; what are we standing around here for? We got an injured little brother!" Heath stated.

Kyle and Brax smiled at their brother and Brax grabbed his hand, pulling him in and slapping him on the back.

"Hey mate, how's it going?"

Heath nodded, "Better than what I heard about Case. How is he? I left the city as soon as this fella told me what happened," Heath said, gesturing towards Kyle.

"He's still struggling to try his walking techniques and get out of bed," Brax explained.

"Give me five minutes alone with him; I'll get his backside out of the bed," Heath stated.

Kyle shook his head.

"Brax said that Casey reckons it was deliberate," Kyle spoke.

"'Ey: you kidding? We gotta get the scumbag then!" Heath spat.

"Believe me Heath I'll find 'em," Brax replied and gave Heath a shove towards Casey's room.

Casey's eyes shone and his smile widened when he took sight of his brother.

Heath rushed over to Casey's side and wrapped him in a hug.

"Look at you Shorty, getting yourself all banged up like this."

Heath noticed Phoebe in the room.

"Oh I get it Case, you're just bunging it on huh? Ya even got yourself a bird," Heath joked, pointing towards Phoebe.

Casey smiled bashfully at his brother's joking; he'd actually missed Heath's teasing since he'd moved to the city.

"Actually she's with me," Kyle announced, walking towards Phoebe.

"You must be Heath Braxton, I've heard a lot about you," Phoebe introduced, holding out her hand for Heath.

"You nabbed yourself a keeper huh, Kyle?"

"See what I mean?" Kyle whispered to Phoebe.

"Oi, what's that mean?" Heath demanded.

"Heath, I'm really glad you came," Casey whispered.

"Of course I came, Shorty; you're my little brother," Heath smiled.

Kyle, Heath, Phoebe, and Casey played a few games of cards while Brax had set off to find the culprit of Casey's accident.

After a while Heath stood up and walked around the room.

"So where's this walker thing you're meant to be practicing on?" Heath asked.

Casey pointed to the corner.

Heath smirked and approached the walker.

"Hey cool vehicle," Heath said with a smirk.

Heath started using the walker to walk around.

"This is awesome Case, I ought to get one."

"Heath stop it; you'll break it," Casey said, trying not to laugh at his brother's jokes.

"Get up Case. I wanna see you walk on this thing."

"Heath I can't," Casey said.

"Casey Braxton, since when is can't in the Braxton's vocabulary? We never give up, so get your lazy butt out of that bed, and use this thing!"

Casey slumped back in the bed.

"You're brother's right Casey, you have to keep your muscle strength up if you want to walk again," Phoebe added.

It was then reality hit Casey and he thought of the possibility of never walking again. What was the point in trying if the result was inevitable?

Tears started to well in Casey's eyes.

"Casey?" Kyle called.

"Maybe I don't want to walk again! You know, maybe I have to live with my life like this! I'm sick of you, Phoebe, Brax, and all the doctors and nurses being on my back about getting up, and now you Heath! Can't I just be left alone?!" Casey snapped, allowing a few tears to fall.

Kyle escorted Phoebe out.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Phoebe whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, it was building up for some time," Kyle replied.

Heath stayed behind and stood beside Casey's bed, as Casey started to cry.

After a few seconds Heath leaned over and wrapped his arms around Casey, hugging him tight and allowing his baby brother to cry freely into his chest.

"Heath, I don't want this, I don't," Casey sobbed, shaking his head against his brother.

Heath held Casey tighter and pressed his hand on his back.

"You are a strong kid, Casey," Heath said firmly.

"You are one of the strongest kids I know and I love you so much, Shorty. You can do this. You have your family here for support, every step of the way," Heath encouraged.

Casey quietly sobbed and gently moved his arms around Heath's waist to hold onto him.

"I love you Heath. I've missed you," Casey whispered.

"I've missed you too, and the big fella's ugly mug," Heath announced and pulled Casey's face away from him to look at him.

Casey smiled from Heath's joke about Brax.

"Don't tell I said that though, I'll be on the next trip out of here," Heath joked, smiling down at his brother.

"What's say you try getting in that thing?" Heath encouraged.

Casey shrugged still not wanting to get out of bed.

"Come on; I know you want too," Heath teased and pinched at Casey's cheeks.

Casey slapped Heath's hands away and gave a scowl.

"Don't Heath."

Heath moved back laughing then tugged at Casey again.

"Come on Casey; you're too big and ugly for me to lift ya."

Casey groaned, "Well don't lift me, just stop pestering me."

"No can do; that's my job as a big brother," Heath said proudly.

Casey mentally smiled at his older brother's persistance. Brax on the other hand had also been persitant, but in more of an ordering way and Casey just was not up for that.

"You're not going to shut up about this are you?" Casey groaned.

"Ding, you're finally getting the hang of this Case," Heath exclaimed.

Casey sat up and Heath quickly assisted his little brother to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

Reaching his arm under Casey's armpit, Heath hoisted Casey off the bed and helped him drag his feet towards the walker.

Heath guided Casey as he slowly moved around the room on the walker.

"Atta boy Case; one foot in front of the other," Heath encouraged, with a firm hand resting on Casey's back for support.

"Heath, I'm not five. I know how to walk," Casey shot back.

"Sounds like you had some short term memory loss," Heath stated; pointing his finger against Casey's temple, "Because you surely didn't learn to walk at five; you weren't that slow."

Casey turned to scowl at his brother and stopped to rest his aching legs.

A short while later Kyle and Phoebe returned, smiling at Casey's progress.

"See I said you had to get up," Phoebe announced, only to be quickly shushed by Kyle; not wanting to ruin his brother's moment.

Kyle had his arms wrapped around Phoebe's waist and the two stood watching as Heath encouraged Casey on; taking his small steps.

"Good on ya mate. You'll be out of this boring hospital in no time."

Casey managed a small smile, feeling a small sense of pride inside him.

* * *

Meanwhile Brax was searching all over town for any remnant of a black four-wheel drive.

On his travels he stopped outside the surf club and noticed what looked to be the vehicle in question.

Brax knelt down and watched cautiously, waiting for the owner of the vehicle to return.

Brax noticed two young men approach the vehicle; one tall with dark black hair and tanned skin and another with light brown hair and fair skin; being slightly shorter than the first man.

The younger of the two was holding two drinks and a bag of food.

Brax could see them talking but could not work out what they were saying.

As Brax crept closer he heard the two weren't talking but arguing.

"I still can't believe you did that Andy; you left him there to die," the younger man protested.

"Josh, please, I know what I'm doing. It's for the best. I can't have him part of our lives," the man known as Andy yelled back.

Brax thought, Andy and Josh the only brothers he knew were the Barretts who lived down the road in Mangrove River when they were growing up and their father used to come around to the house to talk business with Danny.

 _What would they be doing here, and what are they arguing about?_ Brax wondered.

Josh sighed, "That didn't mean you had to run him off the road and kill him just because of what we found out," Josh scowled.

Brax furrowed his eyebrows and listened in.

"Look: Casey 'Braxton' can't be around period. End of story Josh. Now get in," Andy said sternly.

Brax filled with rage hearing it was Andy and Josh who tried running his brother off the road and he wanted nothing more than to start bashing their heads in, but before Brax could stand up to approach them he was stunned by the next words that came out of Josh's mouth.

"He's a Barrett, just like us!"

"Casey is not our brother Josh, so shut up! I don't care about a stupid picture and I won't have him nosing in on our family! I've hated that Braxton family since we were kids and just because your Dad fooled around doesn't, make Casey a brother!"

Brax flexed his fist in anger; how dare they make up these lies about Casey being Johnny's son.

Casey was Danny Braxton's son, and _his_ little brother.

None the less, Brax could see them making a move to leave and he had to just find out what all this was about.

Josh huffed and as he was about to open the door, Brax ran at them and grabbed the older man by his shirt; raising his fist to his face.

"Tell me why you bloody tried to kill my brother, Andy?!" Brax yelled.

Andy gasped in shock and tried to push Brax off, while Josh stared wide-eyed.

"Why did you run Casey off the road!" Brax yelled again, shoving Andy hard.

Andy showed no remorse and didn't answer. Brax landed a powerful punch to Andy's cheek.

"I'll ask you again! Why did you try killing my little brother? Think before you answer or my fist will be meeting your face in the worst way possible!" Brax threatened.

Josh, fearing for his older brother quickly answered.

"We found out a secret about Casey and Andy didn't want it destroying our family!"

Brax glared at Josh then back at Andy.

Andy scowled, "Josh shut your mouth!"

Brax forcefully punched Andy in the mouth again, splitting his lip.

"What secret; I over heard you saying some bull about a photo and Casey being a Barrett!" Brax demanded.

Josh looked down.

Andy tried to shove himself out of Brax's grip, but earned a powerful punch to his abdomen.

"Andy! Um, we found out that Casey is my brother, he was definitely Dad's son," Josh stuttered out.

Brax eyed the two men.

"Please just leave Andy alone now," Josh begged.

Brax released Andy and drew his attention onto Josh.

"And how did you so call, happen to find this out?" Brax demanded, intimidating the younger man.

"Writing on the back of a picture says it all; seems your Mum and his Dad had a rondevous," Andy snickered.

Brax grabbed Andy again and shoved him against his car.

"You think this is funny?!" Brax bellowed.

Josh wanting all the fighting to end pulled the picture out of his wallet.

"I told you to throw that picture away Josh; give it here!" Andy ordered and tried to make a grab for the photo, only for Brax to quickly snatch it away.

Brax instantly recognised the photo as Casey when he was just two years old. Brax quickly flipped the photo around and noticed the handwriting on the back; recognising it as that of his mothers.

 _Johnny, I wanted to show you a photo of your son, Casey. He's such a lovely boy and has your eyes. Please remember to not tell anyone this; you know Danny will kill him, and our situation this is one decision I have never regretted; this little boy is proof._

Brax was dumbfounded and everything was clicking into place, as he remembered one time what would have calculated as nine months prior to Casey's birth, Johnny had come over to make dealings with Danny, but a fight had broke out between the two large muscular men and Danny had began lashing out at their Mum.

Brax only recalled trying to shelter Heath from the noise and violence, but when Danny had stormed out, Johnny had remained.

Brax being only twelve at the time didn't know what to do, but was turned away by Cheryl when he'd asked if she'd needed help with her bruised cheek.

Brax remembered Johnny telling him that his Mum would be fine and that he had everything sorted and with that Cheryl had told him to go to bed and keep an eye on Heath.

Brax thought nothing of it at the time why Johnny had stayed longer than he did, but now it all made sense.

Johnny had stayed to where he and his Mum had a sexual relation; conceiving Casey.

Brax was overwhelmed with emotion: angry at Andy and Josh, furious with his Mum for lying to him this whole time, and scared for Casey for it he ever found out the truth.

Andy placed his hand over his throbbing lip and took a swing at Brax, but Brax was quick off the guard and blocked Andy's hit, shoving him again against the car.

"Why did you have to try and kill him huh?!" Brax demanded, "You're scum Andy Barrett!"

"Look we're sorry. I didn't want Casey hurt," Josh piped up in another bid to protect his brother.

"Well I'm not sorry; you're whole family are dirt-bags," Andy spat.

Brax raised his fist again but hesitated in the punch when he saw the same innocent look in Josh's eyes as he saw in Casey's.

Brax pulled away.

"If I ever see either of you attempting to hurt my little brother again, I swear I'll kill you, before you have time to say the word boo," Brax threatened.

Josh stared at Brax in worry, while Andy straightened himself up.

Brax gave one final death glare to the boys and stormed off; rubbing his semi-bruised fist.

"Are you alright?" Josh quietly asked his brother.

Andy glared at Josh feeling annoyed.

"Just get in the car Josh," Andy ordered; his body still throbbed from Brax's powerful punches.

* * *

Brax made his way back into the hospital and at the doorway of Casey's room, he saw Casey slowly walking around in circles using his walker.

Brax couldn't help but stare at Casey; still shocked by the news that he was Johnny Barrett's son.

Brax walked into the room and smiled but could not shake his shock.

Heath noticed Brax's daze and tried to crack a joke.

"Why thank you Heath for encouraging Casey out of the bed, that's alright bro."

Brax shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Huh, yeah, right; that's great. How'd you do it?"

"Persistance big bro," Heath remarked.

"More like annoyance," Casey smarted with a slight groan.

"I'm getting tired. I want to go back into bed," Casey commented.

Heath helped Casey set himself back down on his bed.

"I'm just getting you back Case," Heath joked, slapping Casey lightly on the back.

"Since when did I ever annoy you?" Casey questioned, glancing over at Heath as Kyle helped swing Casey's legs back onto the bed; making his little brother comfortable in the process.

Heath gave a smirk and held open his palm, mentally counting his fingers.

"Oh shut up," Casey defended.

"Shoosh Case, I'm still counting."

Heath had now just finished counting his second hand and was ready to move back to his first.

Kyle and Phoebe softly laughed and Casey reached behind him to grab his pillow that Kyle had just helped to adjust and hoisted it as hard as he could at his older brother.

Heath picked the pillow up and tossed it back, but in deliberate attempts to miss his brother, to avoid hurting him.

"Oi, no pillow fights in here," Brax exclaimed.

"Case was the one throwing pillows," Heath joked; in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You started it by being so pushy," Casey grumbled, in which Heath only smiled with a goofy grin.

"Behave in here. Do you want us to get kicked out of the hospital?" Brax said a little too curtily.

"The boss has spoken," Heath smarted in a deep tone of voice.

Everyone laughed, all except Brax who had other things on his mind.

"You missed me big bro, just admit it," Heath laughed and slung his arm around Brax's shoulder.

Brax shoved Heath's hand off his shoulder.

"Well the boss needs to talk to you outside: now," Brax stated firmly.

Casey let out a teasing 'ooh' and Heath pointed at him.

"Don't go anywhere Case. When I come back I'm gonna get you for that," Heath teased, having a massive grin on his face.

"In your dreams Heath and besides how can I go anywhere?" Casey replied.

Kyle by now had walked over to pick Casey's pillow off the floor and was helping his little brother adjust the soft item yet again.

"You: out!" Brax ordered and shoved Heath outside, closing Casey's hospital room door; not wanting anything to be heard.

"Alright, alright; if it's about in there..," Heath started.

"Shut up Heath, it's not; this is serious."

"O-kay, what's up?" Heath questioned.

"You remember Dad talking about someone named Johnny Barrett and his kids and how Johnny used to come around sometimes?"

"Yeah kinda: so?" Heath asked, confused.

Brax pulled the scrumpled up photo of Casey out of his pocket and showed Heath.

"That's Case; you thinking of showing him that to motivate him into getting up?" Heath joked.

Brax scowled, "This isn't a joke Heath; look what's on the back."

Brax turned the photo around and Heath read the inscription.

"I got it from the people who ran Casey off the road: Andy and Josh Barrett."

"You mean Casey is actually Johnny Barrett's son?"

Brax nodded, "I don't want to believe it, but this is proof. I mean I still have to confront Mum about it, but why else would she write on a picture of Casey and give to Johnny?"

Heath stared at Brax, "You planning on telling Casey?"

Brax shook his head, "What do you think; this would kill him. That's why you can't tell him anything either; got it?"

Heath nodded, "My mouth is shut, but don't you think he'll find out?"

"I'm gonna make sure he doesn't. I warned Josh and Andy to stay away so if they keep out of town Casey'll never find out," Brax answered.

"Just hope for Casey's sake he doesn't find out you're lying to him either, I mean it doen't change anything for us, I'll still treat him as my little brother, but that means Kyle; he isn't anything to Casey: actual blood I mean."

Brax nodded, "That's why Kyle can't know either, his heart is in the right place, but I think he'd slip up and spill the beans," Brax said in a whisper.

Heath nodded, "Whatever you say boss man."

Brax gave Heath a quick slap on his arm.

"Thanks mate. By the way, how did you really get Casey up? I was at wits end trying to get him up."

Heath smirked.

"That's were you should have called me in, big fella. Heath knows how the little brother works: shear persistance was the key and not taking no for an answer," Heath responded, puffing his chest out proudly and pointing to himself.

Brax smirked, "Yeah alright, come off it."

Heath laughed and relaxed his body.

"I appreciate it anyway," Brax said quietly; glancing through the window of the hospital, to where he could see Phoebe and Kyle talking with Casey.

Brax and Heath walked back into Casey's room.

"How are you, mate?" Brax asked Casey; sitting down beside the bed.

"I'm fine, just my legs are hurting a bit from the walking."

Brax held Casey's hand in his and forced a smile.

"I'm real proud of you, Case. You'll get through this; we'll all get through this: as a family," Brax ended quietly as he glanced around at his brothers and Phoebe in the room.

Little did they know what Brax truly meant by family. Brax mentally convinced himself Casey was his brother, yet sitting beside him holding his hand, it all seemed different, but no way was Brax going to allow anything to change what they had worked so hard to build up.


	74. Reality strikes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all those reading and reviewing; your support is always very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 74 - Reality strikes**

Casey was quick to make a full recovery, returning home with everything back to normal; except for the news about his paternity still remaining a secret.

After having stayed for a few weeks to get Casey back on his feet, Heath went back to the city to live with Bianca again.

While Kyle was busy working at Angelos, Brax decided Casey needed a brother's day out at the beach; not only because Casey had not been to the beach since his accident, but because Brax wanted to keep Casey close in order to prevent his brother finding out about the web of lies that surrounded him.

As stated, Brax had confronted Cheryl about the photograph, in which she broke down telling her son everything, and begging Brax not to say anything to Casey.

 _Brax slammed the photograph down on the kitchen table; ignoring his mother's greeting and attempt for a hug._

 _"_ _Mum how could you hide this from us; from me?!"_

 _Cheryl's eye's widened seeing the picture of her youngest boy. Wondering how her eldest ever got a hold of the photo she had passed on many years ago._

 _"_ _Where did you find that, Darryl?" Cheryl questioned._

 _"_ _Never mind that: what the hell, Mum?!"_

 _"_ _Darryl you need to understand..."_

 _"_ _Understand what; that Casey is Johnny Barrett's son?!"_

 _"_ _It just happened one night. Johnny and I, we always had a bit of a thing, despite him being friends with your Dad, but he ended up marrying Debbie, and your father and I got together then and had you and Heath, then one night your father got extrememly aggressive when Johnny happened to be over, and you and Heath were such young boys..."_

 _"_ _I remember that night Mum; Dad hit you but you wouldn't let me help you."_

 _"_ _I couldn't rely on you for that Darryl, I wanted you to take care of Heath, so Johnny was there for me, and we just kind of fell in love again like we used to before our marriages."_

 _Brax remained staring hard at his Mum._

 _"_ _If your father had ever found out that I was pregnant to another man, he'd have punched me so hard until I'd aborted the baby, so I had to lie and convince your father that Casey was his. Now can you understand why I'd kept this between just me and Johnny? I had to protect my boys. Do you think your father would have stopped at the abuse after he'd had a go at Casey and me? He would have seriously hurt you and Heath too; I couldn't let that happen."_

 _Brax softened his glance, feeling an urge of sorrow for his Mum._

 _"_ _I get how that must have been hard for you Mum, but what I don't get is why you couldn't even tell me when Dad got put in jail?"_

 _"_ _I didn't see the point of rattling cages and breaking up the bond you and Heath had with Casey. He's still your brother Darryl, you helped raise him, and Casey looked up to you. You can not tell him; it will crush my boy."_

 _Cheryl started sobbing openly as she stared at the picture._

 _"_ _I don't intend to tell Casey anything. I know it would just about kill him and I'm not going to be the one to do that. I'll always love Casey regardless of whether he is a half-brother."_

 _The conversation was then ended with the mother and son hugging and Brax taking back the picture to place back in his wallet in safe hands where he knew no-one would get a hold of it and leak the secret._

* * *

Back at the beach Brax had just finished drying himself off from his surf.

Casey smiled wildly at him, receiving a cheerful grin back from the older Braxton.

"Surf was good out there; couple more weeks and you should be well and repaired to get back out there too," Brax stated.

Casey nodded.

"Hey, you think I could go grab us some hot chips?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll get you some money," Brax answered; rubbing his wet hair with his towel while he bent down to retrieve his wallet.

"No it's okay; I can get it," Casey cheerfully answered and made a grab for Brax's wallet on the sand.

Brax missed his mark and Casey now held the wallet in his hands, proceeding to open it up.

"Oi, give that here Casey!" Brax ordered and made a grab for the wallet.

Joking with his brother, Casey laughed and pulled himself out of Brax's reach.

"I can get money out without ripping you off."

"Give it here Casey!" Brax ordered again, in a yell.

Casey again laughed and now had his hand inside the wallet, causing Brax's heart to pound in his chest. _What if he found the photo?_

"I said give it to me, Casey, and I mean _now_!" Brax bellowed in his sternest tone.

Casey stopped joking around and looked up at his brother who had his eyebrows in a hard frown looking down at him.

Casey couldn't fathom what had made Brax so upset over a little playing but Casey wasn't going to push it further for Brax looked angry.

Casey held the walllet up for his brother and Brax immediately snatched it from Casey's hand.

"You do not take personal things that belong to me," Brax snapped; making a grab for some money while checking the photo was still in place.

"Sorry," Casey apologised in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah well don't do it again," Brax said sternly, but with a little more softness after having the relief the secret was still safe.

"Here, that should be enough to get some chips and maybe a couple of drinks," Brax said, handing Casey a twenty dollar note.

Casey took the money from Brax's hand.

"Brax are you alright?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine Casey. You better go get those chips huh?" Brax answered, brushing Casey off.

Casey stood up from the sand and began walking up towards the shops.

Before Casey had stepped more than a few metres away from Brax, Andy and Josh waltzed down the sand.

"Well look what we have here: a little family gathering; nice to finally meet you Casey," Andy snickered.

Casey turned back to look at Brax confused.

Brax after hearing Andy's voice was quick to rush up towards Casey to get him away from the conversation about to be heard.

"I told you to stay away Andy!" Brax snapped, resting a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"The thing is Braxton, I don't take orders from you, besides I kind of like this little town; has a lot to offer," Andy replied.

"Casey hurry up and get out of here, you need to get those chips," Brax ordered, giving Casey a push.

Casey frowned at Brax, worried his brother was in some kind of trouble and wanted to shelter him from it.

"The chips can wait Brax; what's going on?" Casey asked.

Andy laughed, "Haven't told him huh? Casey, don't listen to your big bro here, you can't leave us just yet the party's just started."

Brax pushed himself in front of Casey and glared Andy hard in the eye.

"You keep your big mouth shut you hear?!" Brax yelled, grabbing Andy's shirt collar.

"Brax leave it," Casey urged.

"Who the hell are you?" Casey questioned Andy and Josh.

"Be quiet Casey and get out of here like I told you before you get hurt!" Brax snapped.

"No, Brax if you're going to start some fight..."

Casey was cut off mid-sentence by Andy.

"Who said anything about fighting; we're all family here, well some of us only half. Isn't that right Braxton?" Andy said with a laugh.

"Brax what's he talking about?" Casey questioned, pulling Brax away from Andy.

"It's nothing Casey."

"No Brax, something's..."

Casey was again cut off with a push to his chest from Brax.

"I told you it's nothing!"

Andy laughed, "Isn't this cute, big Braxton is trying to protect his half-breed brother from finding out the truth."

"What truth; who are you?" Casey spat.

"Your family and ours go way back and let me spell it out for you: your Mum screwed around with my step-father and had you, so you get the picture little Braxton; though maybe I shouldn't call you that considering you're not a _true_ Braxton after-all..."

Andy was cut off by a forceful punch to his jaw from Brax.

"I told you to shut your mouth Andy!"

"Brax, is it true, I'm not a true Braxton?" Casey said in a shaky tone.

"Don't listen to this jerk Casey," Brax responded, turning to Casey.

"I said is it true?" Casey asked again.

"Look Casey, we need to talk about this..."

"So it is true? My Dad is some other guy I never even met and you all knew about it and didn't bother to tell me; how long have you known?!" Casey yelled.

"Casey it was at the time you were in hospital and just..."

Brax again was cut off as Casey was now overwhelmed by the shock and began to rant.

"I can't believe you knew this that whole time, Brax, and didn't tell me! I've trusted you!" Casey yelled.

Brax felt gutted; this was turning out to be a mess.

"Andy let's go I think you've done enough," Josh whispered.

Andy snickered, loving watching Casey rant.

"No, this is priceless."

"I swear you shut up now because I'm about to knock your smirk clear off your face!" Brax threatened.

During this time Casey had turned and ran up the sand, letting his anger take control of his running.

Brax turned back to see Casey darting off and as much as he wanted to smash Andy's face in at that moment for hurting his little brother, he had more greater concerns for his young brother, who he knew would be likely feeling hurting, angry, and scared over everything he had just heard.

Casey was slow on his running speed from his wave of emotions, allowing Brax to easily catch up with him.

"Casey, listen to me!" Brax called out.

Casey spun around with a hard frown on his face.

"No I don't have to listen to you; you're a liar Brax!" Casey yelled and turned back to storm up the beach.

"Casey: wait!" Brax demanded and grabbed Casey's upper arm.

"Get off me!" Casey screamed and pulled himself out of Brax's grip.

"Casey, just listen!" Brax ordered; grabbing Casey's arm again and attempted to spin him around.

Casey glared at Brax, fighting the tears of hurt and anger; his life was a lie and the one person he had always relied on betrayed him.

Casey ripped his arm out of Brax's hold again.

"Get the hell away from me Brax; I dont want to be around you!"

"Casey will you just stop this. I know you're upset, but come on and let's have a sit down and chat about this," Brax urged; trying a softer approach.

"No Brax; if you can't talk to me about my own life then I don't want to talk to you!" Casey yelled, storming off again.

"Casey!"

"I'm done with you Brax; you're not even my real brother!" Casey spat and ran off before he collapsed and brokedown from his exploding emotions.

Brax felt like Casey had punched him in the gut and had allowed his fist to rattle around all his organs.

Never in his life had Brax been dealt with such a powerful blow as Casey's words. Casey _was_ his brother but for Casey to say that to Brax's face that he wasn't, Brax couldn't see how he was going to fix this mess.

Brax turned back to look down the beach and saw Andy and Josh still standing there.

Brax stormed back down towards them and raged further when he saw Andy clapping his hands in praise.

"That went well; don't you think Josh? Such great entertainment, thanks for that Braxton."

Josh scowled at his brother, unimpressed.

"You ruined my little brother. Get the hell out of here now Andy before I really decide to ruin you and really kill you this time," Brax threatened.

"Pleasure; nothing more to see here anyway," Andy smartly replied.

Brax watched as Josh and Andy walked passed him; Josh turning his head back to mouth out a soft 'sorry'.

Brax was full of anger and out of ideas; he just wanted to protect Casey and do right by him but all it done was the exact opposite, and now Casey was in a world of emotional trouble.

Brax ran his hair through his hair, letting out his frustration.

"Argh!" he screamed and kicked at the sand beneath his feet furiously.

* * *

Casey rushed into the gym and immediately started hammering his fists into the punching bag with such force that the bag could have burst open had it not been of the highest quality.

Romeo who had been assisting another client came rushing over towards his old school friend.

"Casey! Casey, stop!" Romeo yelled; he could see by the force that Casey was punching, that his fists were becoming red and his skin was splitting over all his knuckles, from where Casey had neglected to put on any boxing gloves.

"Casey: stop!" Romeo yelled and tried to pry his friend away but Casey kept punching harder, letting his intense emotions fly.

Romeo finally got a good grip on Casey and hoisted him away, when Casey's energy level had weakened.

Romeo shoved Casey into the office.

"What the hell was that Casey?" Romeo asked sternly, but with concern still present in his voice.

Casey looked away feeling angry and with a scowl on his face.

"Casey, what's going on?" Romeo asked more calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Casey mumbled.

Romeo sighed and saw Casey's bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"Well at least let me fix your hands."

"I'm fine," Casey grumbled.

"Casey, please," Romeo insisted, grabbing the first aid kit out of the office locker.

Romeo dabbed on some antiseptic liquid and cleaned the wounds on Casey's hands.

"So you still sure you don't wanna talk?" Romeo urged.

Casey sighed, "My whole life is just one screwed up mess of lies, I don't even know who I am," Casey spat.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked; bandaging up Casey's swollen injured hands.

"Some guy I don't even know just told me that my Dad wasn't my real Dad and that Brax and Heath are only my half brothers, along with some other guy I barely know, and then that leave Kyle: we're not even related," Casey explained, "To make matters worse, Brax knew about it and didn't bother to tell me."

Romeo listened attentively to his friend.

"Did you ever think that Brax maybe had a reason he was taking so long to tell you; I mean you've said yourself, it's not like Brax to lie to you."

Casey scowled at Romeo.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Casey. I'm just trying to outweight the possibilities. Have you spoken to Brax or Heath about it yet?" Romeo asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't want to talk to any of them. Look I should go; thanks for fixing my hands," Casey grumbled towards Romeo and stood up quickly heading for the door.

"I'm here for you Casey; I'm your friend, but remember next time you come into my gym and don't put on the appropriate safety gear, friend or not: I will throw you out. I won't have anyone jeopardise mine and Indi's gym," Romeo stated firmly.

Casey nodded, "Sorry."

"See you around Casey!" Romeo called out as Casey left.

Still at a loss for what to do and what to feel, Casey headed back home to the Braxton house.

* * *

Phoebe and Kyle were in the kitchen cooking and laughing when the front door swung open.

Casey frowned at the happy couple who were shoving bits of food into each other's mouths.

"Hey Case; Phoebe and I are just making some nachos, did you want..."

Kyle's cheerful greeting was cut off as Casey blatantly ignored him and stormed straight to his room.

Kyle had a look of surprise; knowing clearly something was up with his younger brother.

"O-kay, that was weird," Phoebe commented, "What's up with him?"

Kyle shrugged and leaned down to give Phoebe a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I better go check on him."

"Okay, I'll finish making these nachos and I won't skim on the cheese," Phoebe added with a beaming smile on her face.

"Sounds good; I won't be long," Kyle answered and walked out of the kitchen.

Kyle approached the outside of Casey's bedroom door and knocked quietly.

"Casey, Casey?"

"Go away Kyle," Casey replied.

"Casey, what's wrong? Do you wanna talk or something? You want me to phone Brax?"

This angered Casey more; the last person he wanted to talk to was Brax.

"No Kyle, I don't want to talk and I'm sick of people asking me that! Besides why would I want to talk about my problems with someone who isn't even related to me?!" Casey spat through the closed door.

Kyle frowned and hated to admit, but he felt hurt by Casey's dramatic words. _Not related?' What was Casey on about?_

"Casey, I'm coming in," Kyle announced and opened the door.

Casey glared at Kyle.

"Just come in on your own accord, why don't you?" Casey spat sarcastically.

"I'm worried about you; this isn't like you," Kyle commented.

Casey scoffed, "How would you know; how would _anyone_ know what I'm like?"

Kyle stared at Casey befuddled.

"What did you mean about us not being related? Did I do something that upset you in some way to make you think we're not brothers?"

Casey laughed and gazed up at Kyle with a blank look.

"Geez Kyle, it's not about you," he spat.

"Then what is the matter Casey?" Kyle urged.

"Fine, you really want to know? I said we're not related because we're not. We have different parents: both our Mum and our Dad, so now you know, so can you please leave."

Kyle stood stationary with his mouth open.

"Does Brax know you're like this?" Kyle demanded, beginning to really worry about his little brother's mental state.

"Augh why does everyone think running off to Brax will solve anything? Brax is nothing but a liar! He knew Danny wasn't my Dad but he kept it to himself because I'm not a Braxton like you or Heath, so why should he care?!" Casey yelled.

"Casey that's not true, you know Brax cares about you, and as for me: a family is more than blood. A family is people around you who care about you and look out for you, like Heath and Bianca, me, and especially Brax does; even Phoebe thinks of you as her family."

Casey scowled at Kyle.

"Save the pep talk Kyle and get real," Casey spat and turned his gaze away, still feeling the effects of the built up hurt and confusion.

"Just get out!" Casey ordered.

Kyle remained watching his younger brother with concern, wondering whether he should respect Casey's wishes or be there for Casey to listen to him rant.

Casey however did not appreciate Kyle ignoring him and letting his anger get the better of him, Casey flew up from his bed and shoved Kyle with all his might out of his bedroom.

"I said get out!"

"Casey calm down!" Kyle yelled back, attempting to grab his brother and hold his raging body still, but to no avail.

"Get out!" Casey screamed.

Once Casey was satisfied Kyle was out of his room, he slammed the door shut and Kyle then heard the loud bang of Casey kicking his foot against his dresser draw.

Kyle stepped away slowly and headed back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, as she saw Kyle's quiet and worried expression.

"Casey said something about finding out his Dad's not Danny. He kept calling Brax a liar, but I don't understand," Kyle told his girlfriend softly.

"Maybe you should talk to Brax about it?" Phoebe questioned.

Kyle shrugged.

Just as they were about to continue their cooking, Brax walked through the door carrying with him a wave of frustration.

Kyle walked out into the living room to greet his brother and find out if he knew anything about Casey.

"Is Casey here?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, but I'm concerned Brax. I tried to talk to him before but he said we weren't brothers and called you a liar," Kyle replied.

"Yeah, he's right," Brax said frankly.

"You're not blood brothers and I am a liar for keeping his paternity a secret from him as soon as I had found out, but I was only doing what I thought was best in order to protect him," Brax stated.

"Excuse me for saying but if you didn't want him to know, why did you tell him?" Phoebe asked, popping out from the kitchen.

Brax gazed over at Phoebe.

"I didn't. Johnny Barrett; Casey's biological Dad's, step-son, Andy blurted it out when we were on the beach, hence the calling me a liar and now refusing to talk to me," Brax explained, following with a heavy sigh.

"Well he's still in his room, but Brax he sounds pretty messed up," Kyle commented.

Casey had been listening in on the conversation happening out in the living room and glanced down at the broken skin over his knuckles, having removed the bandages his friend had put on only a few hours before.

Casey picked and scratched at the wounds, drawing up a small drizzle of blood.

He just couldn't stay where he didn't belong.

Casey grabbed a few items of clothes and packed a bag.

Casey appeared in the living room, mid conversation.

"You can all stop talking about me like I don't exist," Casey mumbled.

Brax spun around and glanced at Casey.

"Case, how you coping?" Brax asked softly.

"You have to understand I never wanted you to find out like that. I only kept quiet to protect you. In honest I didn't know how to tell you in a way that you wouldn't get hurt like this," Brax explained.

Casey fought back his tears and let his anger fuel his emotions.

"Like that hasn't backfired," Casey retorted.

"I know Casey, but if you just sit down we can talk this through and find a way for you to deal with this," Brax encouraged.

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it, besides it won't change anything will it?" Casey spat.

It was then Brax noticed Casey's backpack.

"What's with the bag?" he demanded.

Casey shrugged in ignorance towards his brother.

"Casey, the bag?" Brax demanded again.

"If you must know: I'm leaving," Casey stated.

Brax scoffed, "What-ever you're thinking right now Case we can work on, but in no way am I going to stand here and take this nonsense of you leaving, so you can just unpack your things and forget about it," Brax said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"You can't stop me going Brax," Casey stated confidently.

"Can't I?" Brax challenged, staring Casey firmly in the eye.

"This is your home Casey and to hell if I'm going to let you struggle to deal with this news on your own. You are staying under my roof and that is final, so get and unpack your things," Brax affirmed.

Casey avoided Brax's gaze and shifted his backpack over his shoulder.

Brax took sight of Casey's injured hand as Casey turned away.

"What happened to your knuckles Case?"

Casey glanced at the scabby blood over his knuckles.

"None of your business," Casey replied, feeling crabby that Brax was using his authority on him again and making it harder for him to push the boundary to leave.

"Casey I want to know. Is that something you did?" Brax questioned.

Casey frowned at Brax.

"No, it was an accident alright. Now if you won't let me leave can you at least take a hint and back off?!" Casey snapped.

"Alright, no more questions for now, but this discussion isn't over Casey; you still need to talk about this," Brax called as Casey had now already stormed back to his bedroom.

Casey flung his bag on the bed and flopped down; picking at both his knuckles again until the blood covered his fingernails and his knuckle joints ached.

Back in the living room, Brax gave a sigh of frustration and flopped himself down on the couch.

"You alright?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, just don't know how I'm going to convince Casey his position in this family hasn't changed. If he's not listening to reasoning right now, I don't know what else I have left."

Kyle smiled sympathetically towards his brother.

"You'll think of something. Phoebe and I were in the process of making some nachos did you want any?" Kyle offered.

"Nah, thanks mate."

Kyle and Phoebe made their way back into the kitchen.

"I feel so sorry for both of them. It must be hard for Brax to see Casey go through that and even harder for Casey having found out such a shocking revelation," Phoebe whispered.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just hope Casey can get through this for I'd hate to loose one of my brothers when I've only just gotten to meet them."


	75. Casey's collapse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those still supporting my work. Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some sensitive scenes in this chapter so please read with caution.**

 **The made up word for pain relief/panadol in this chapter is Kenodeine**

 **Chapter 75 – Casey's collapse**

For the next few days Casey remained quiet and spent a lot of time in his room.

Brax had given up for the time being on pressuring Casey to talk, hoping his younger brother would come to him.

Still feeling as though he didn't know where he belonged or who he was, Casey's mind began to self destruct further.

Having spent the initial days picking at his injured knuckles over and over until they were red raw and semi infected, Casey felt the need for something stronger and found himself standing at the kitchen sink in the dim light of the night time, with a bottle of Scotch; allowing the strong alcoholic liquid to burn down his throat.

Kyle and Phoebe had gone to the movies and had still not gotten back and Brax had tired off to bed after a long day at work.

As Brax lied in bed he'd heard the bustling down the hall from Casey moving from his bedroom and he waited for his younger brother to return but after some time Brax had heard nothing, until a loud clattering startled him from his bed.

Brax jumped up and swung open his door, heading straight towards the source of the noise; which he deciphered had come from the kitchen.

Brax stared at the figure of his younger brother in the dark: Casey was stumbling and groaning and Brax's eyes directly darted to the bottle in Casey's hand.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?!" Brax yelled and charged towards his brother, immediately snatching the bottle of alcohol from his hand.

Casey frowned and groaned again, but this time in protest of Brax's actions.

"Give it back!" Casey slurred and attempted to reach for the bottle.

Brax gave a stern frown, "No! Snap out of it!" he admonished.

Brax then shook the bottle, and although the lighting was dim, he could see that the bottle had three-quarters missing, and by the looks of his now washed out and drunken brother, Brax concluded that Casey had drunk the whole amount straight from the bottle.

"Gimme back, the bot-tle," Casey slurred again, "Its s'not your-r's."

Casey unsuccessfully tried to move to grab the bottle again, but his highly drowsy state made him stumble and struggle to support himself on the sink.

Brax slammed the bottle down on the sink away from his brother and gripped Casey's arm to steady him.

Casey tried pushing around Brax to get to the alcohol that he needed so, to drown his problems, but Brax stood firm and pushed Casey away from the sink.

"Come on," Brax ordered.

Brax dragged the stumbling and incoherent Casey into the living room and helped him down on the couch.

"Sit!" Brax ordered in a stern tone.

"Casey, I want to know what the hell you think you were doing in there," Brax demanded; staring down at Casey with his arms folded.

Casey looked up at his brother with cloudy eyes.

"I was having a dr-ink, until _you_ to-ok it from me; that's not such a cr-ime, is it?" Casey slurred; his body moving from side to side and his head gently spinning around, along with his restless, flailing arms.

Brax huffed and shook his head.

"Casey, do you think boozing up like this is doing you any good?!" Brax asked sternly.

"It makes me, feel good, and takes, the bad thoughts, away," Casey slurred, giving a twisted smile.

Brax sighed and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"Case, this isn't the way to deal mate; look, I'm going to get you something to try and sober you up."

Casey groaned and swayed on the couch.

"You don't, have to, do that," Casey mumbled and attempted to stand, but found himself wobbling.

Brax eased Casey back down on the couch.

"Don't you move," he ordered in a stern manner and walked back into the kitchen, switching on the light.

Brax put away the bottle of Scotch back into the cupboard under the sink and sighed at the thought of the almost empty bottle again. He then poured a glass of water and buttered Casey a dry piece of toast with Vegemite and made his way back out to the lounge room.

"Here: get this into you," Brax said.

Casey glanced at the offered pieces of toast and water and gave a sickening groan.

"I'm not hungry, and I don't want that," Casey slurred.

"Drink the water Casey and at least eat some of the toast, you barely ate at dinner and with the amount of alcohol you just consumed on an empty stomach; you are lucky you haven't passed out and had to have your stomach pumped. Now eat and drink up!" Brax said harshly, not in the mood to take any nonsense from his brother's self-destructive drunken state.

Casey frowned at Brax and took the plate and glass, taking only a tiny sip of the water. Brax watched on with a hard glare, to which Casey wasn't too pleased at being watched like a hawk.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Can't you leave me alone?"

Brax sat down on the coffee table and remained watching his brother.

"Nup, I'm not going anywhere until I see you get something into you and I can make sure you're gonna be alright," Brax replied firmly.

Casey groaned and nibbled on the toast slowly, not appreciating anything sitting on his stomach after his alcohol binge.

Once Casey had finished off most of his toast and glass of water, he shakily moved to place the plate and glass on the table, but Brax took them from him and assisted.

"Feel a bit better?" Brax asked.

Casey blinked his still very hazy eyes at his brother and groaned; he indeed felt a little better but part of him still felt like he had been run over by a bus.

"Are you going to starting talking again and try and get me to talk, because it's not happening, Brax," Casey slurred out.

Brax shook his head, "Nope, I'm not wasting my breath right now Casey; not with the state you are in. Yes, we _will_ talk about _everything,_ that has been going on eventually and the way you're going about things, but right now, we just need to get you focused and not in the mind of a plastered drunk."

Casey huffed in response and laid his head against the back of the couch.

Brax took the plate and glass back into the kitchen and returned to see Casey slowly falling asleep.

Brax grabbed Casey's upper arm tight, waking the boy from his dozy sleep.

"Get up; let's get you to bed."

Casey groaned as Brax pulled him along to his bedroom.

Once released, Casey flopped himself face down on his bed with his arms sprawled out to the sides, taking only seconds to fall back to sleep again.

Brax sighed and gently maneuvered his brother onto his side so he wouldn't constrict his breathing in his sleep.

"I'll work this out for you Case, somehow; I promise," Brax whispered then exited the room.

Instead of going back to his own room, Brax went back to the living room, flicking on the television as he sat on the couch.

It wasn't long before he heard faint giggling from outside the door and turned to see the front door open, revealing Kyle and Phoebe curled up in each other's arms.

"Sorry did we wake you coming up the path?" Kyle whispered, having noticed Brax sitting in the dark with the television on low volume.

"Nah mate, got up for other reasons," Brax replied.

Kyle frowned expected a further explanation.

"Like what?" he asked.

Brax sighed and switched off the television.

"Like Casey reasons," Brax answered and stood up to face his brother.

Kyle pulled out of Phoebe's hold.

"Wait, is he alright?" Kyle questioned.

Brax grunted, "Came out to find him boozing up in the kitchen. He was pretty messed up, though to no surprise considering he drank almost a full bottle of Scotch."

"Wow, that's a lot," Phoebe whispered.

"Yeah it's a lot," Brax replied worriedly.

Brax began to head back towards his room when Kyle called for him again.

"Hey: are you alright?"

Brax shrugged, "It was like he was trying to drink himself to death. I have to fix this."

"Well let me know if I can help in anyway," Kyle offered.

"Thanks mate. Don't stay up too late huh?" Brax replied quietly.

As Brax left, Kyle locked up the front door and proceeded to head to his own bedroom with Phoebe.

"Poor Casey, I wish there was something we could do," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, it's pretty complicated," Kyle said in return.

Kyle and Phoebe hopped into bed and snuggled down into each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning Casey woke up early, giving a groan as his head throbbed like a jack-hammer had been drilling into it.

Pulling himself out of his bed, Casey made his way into the kitchen to take a few Kenodeine tablets to ward off his drunken headache.

Casey walked out into the living room and ran over his options of what to do next. He laid eyes on his surf board; he _could_ go for a surf to clear his head but in the state he was in, it just wasn't what Casey felt he needed, nor could stomach the crashing physicality of the waves.

His eyes then darted to Brax's Ute keys on the cupboard next to the door. _I have to get out somehow,_ Casey thought to himself.

Rubbing his still throbbing head, Casey picked up the keys and quietly crept out the door.

After driving around town for some time and eventually stopping by the wharf, Casey noticed the tattoo shop in town that he had gotten his 'All or Nothing' tattoo from.

Reminding himself of everything he had been through, _his_ decision in the armed robbery crime, and now who he didn't know who he was; he had to remove the one thing that linked it all together.

Casey wandered over to the bait shop and had a look around for something that would 'help' him get what needed to be done.

"Morning young Casey; what can I do you for?" Alf Stewart asked; who was always up early to manage the bait shop.

Casey then spotted what he was after and pulled it off the shelf.

"Hi," he greeted Alf as he approached the counter.

Alf glanced at Casey, noticing the tired look on the young boys face.

"Had a rough night?"

"Ah, yeah," Casey mumbled, still feeling his head throbbing and spinning.

Alf looked at the item Casey had picked out.

"Are you going fishing young fella?"

Just wanting out of there and to saviour the urge he was feeling, Casey was quick to reply.

"Yeah: maybe. Can I just please get this?"

Alf finalised the purchase and soon Casey was back on his way.

Stopping by the corner store to pick up a few more items, Casey then continued his drive around town; letting the air from the outside breeze skim across his face.

Despite being hazy and still with a throbbing headache, Casey kept to the road as he sped along the highway; heading in no particular direction but to just 'get away'.

* * *

It was just after eight o'clock when Brax first woke up, with Kyle and Phoebe following not far behind.

"Is Casey still in bed?" Kyle asked, as he spread some Vegemite on his toast.

"Yeah, I guess he needs a good lie in after his boozed up night last night; I will wake him later," Brax answered and grabbed some toast for himself and poured a mug of coffee, before taking a seat at the table.

"Hmm, are you still good to make a performance tonight?" Brax asked Phoebe; whilst taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wouldn't dream of giving up on that; what time did you want me in to set up?"

"Just come in at five is fine, so you can start at six until seven-thirty," Brax replied.

Brax quickly finished his toast and coffee and stood up.

"I'm gonna go duck in the shower. Make sure Case gets something to eat and drink if he gets up, and offer him some Kenodeine too, for I'm sure he'll have a killer headache."

Kyle nodded in response and left Brax to head towards the bathroom.

On his way down the hall, Brax thought it be wise just to check on his sleeping little brother to make sure he was alright.

Carefully Brax cracked open the door to Casey's room but stared wide-eyed when he saw the bed empty; _where had Casey gone?_

Brax rushed down the hall and back into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked.

"If you can have a shower in that amount of time I'm impressed," Phoebe said jokingly.

Brax gave the bubbly woman a glare and turned back to Kyle.

"I just went to check on Casey and he's not there."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Exactly as I said: he's not there."

Brax started to feel the panic rise inside him. _Maybe Casey got up again in the night and took off? What if he drunk himself stupid and is lying in a ditch somewhere?_ Brax's thoughts raced through his mind.

"Maybe he just got up for a walk to get some fresh air?" Phoebe suggested.

"After last night?" Brax exclaimed and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing Casey's number.

Casey had his phone in the cup holder sector and heard the vibration and ring. Taking a quick glance down he saw Brax's name appear.

Casey groaned, "Great, he's probably wanting to do his 'I'm in control routine' and wonder where I am."

Casey ignored his phone and kept driving. His night of drinking away his sorrows made his thoughts cloudy over his situation, but now being semi-recovered the daunting thoughts had come back and that included his feelings of betrayal from the man he had trusted and looked up to all his life, not to mention the hurt of being lied to.

 _I can't face this the way everyone wants me to; I don't know how. I just want all this feeling to stop._

Brax's constant ringing distracted Casey's ability to concentrate on his task at hand and in the end Casey picked up his phone and turned it off before tossing it into the seat beside him.

"Leave me alone, Brax," Casey stated.

Brax called over and over for the next ten minutes, but still received no answer from Casey.

"Why isn't he picking up?!" Brax exclaimed.

"Maybe he just doesn't hear his phone, or is out of range?" Phoebe suggested.

Brax gave a heavy sigh, "Or maybe he's dead in a ditch somewhere?!" Brax shouted.

"Try and calm down; maybe Phoebe's right and Casey just went for a walk and doesn't want to be disturbed?" Kyle spoke up.

Brax looked down at his phone that had no success.

"I hope you're right and he's done exactly that, but I wish he'd bloody tell me first. Maybe I should drive around a bit and see if I can find him?"

Brax wandered over to the cabinet and noticed his Ute keys missing.

"What?" Kyle questioned, looking at the panicked Braxton.

"Casey; he's taken my car."

* * *

Casey finally had enough driving and trying to clear his head and decided it best to head back home before his disappearance gave Brax cardiac failure; besides he had a job to be done.

Heading back in the direction of home, Casey's throbbing headache, and grumbling of his empty stomach, from his neglect to grab anything to eat before heading out that morning, made his vision blurry and now made it harder for him to concentrate on the road and Casey soon found himself swerving left and right.

Pushing on and ignoring his lack of concentration and alcohol-induced fatigue signs, Casey continued on the journey home.

* * *

"Casey's taken your Ute before right?" Kyle stated.

"Yeah, he's taken my Ute, but _never_ without asking me first, or, letting me know where he's going: he knows that rule!" Brax exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's okay..." Phoebe suggested, trying to be positive but was quickly cut off by the very worried Brax.

"How do you know that?!"

Phoebe retreated and turned her face downwards.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Kyle rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I get your worried about Casey, but don't take this out on Phoebe; she's just trying to help," Kyle defended.

Brax glared at Phoebe who was looking rather sorry for herself post Brax's rebuke.

"Yeah, sorry," Brax apologised, "It's just: it makes it worse knowing he's under the influence of alcohol and anything could have happened."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah I know. Anyway I better get to work, but I'll call if I hear anything and let me know if Casey comes home."

"I'll come in with you," Phoebe quickly stated, not wanting to be left alone with the fired up oldest Braxton.

Brax gave a nod and watched the two head for the door.

"Thanks mate, and Phoebe: I'm sorry."

Brax looked at his phone again and took a seat at the kitchen table. He just wished Casey would call and at least tell him he was okay. The last thing Brax wanted was to receive a call saying his brother was dead or hurt.

Brax's phone read ten a.m and giving up all hope of hearing from his brother Brax flicked through his contacts again ready to call Casey's mobile when he alerted to a car pulling in the drive, followed by the rattling of the front door.

Brax stood as soon as Casey entered and relief ran through him.

"Where the hell have you been, and since when do you take off with my Ute without asking?!" Brax yelled.

Casey shrugged, "I just had to get out and had to pick up something; I didn't think you'd mind that I'd borrowed your Ute," Casey replied.

"It's not about borrowing my Ute, you know that; it's the fact you didn't tell me you were going, nor ask me, and what about this something you had to get that was so important you went out while still intoxicated from last night! You could have killed yourself, never-mind being pulled over by the cops!" Brax raged.

Casey shrugged his shoulders again, not seeing the point of Brax's yelling; so what if any of that had happened, it wasn't like it would make any difference to anything or who he was.

"And what about not even answering my calls? It would have been nice to at least let me know you were okay!" Brax shouted.

"My phone was out of service," Casey lied, "besides what's the big deal Brax? I'm back now and your Ute's fine," Casey added, getting a little irritated that Brax expected him to tell him everything, yet Brax couldn't even be honest with him.

Brax gave a huff, not understanding why Casey could not see the sense in this.

"Yes; but you're not fine Casey!" Brax bellowed and slammed his hand on the back of the couch.

"Look, I know you want to talk and all, but I don't and if going out for a drive helps me clear my head of all this mess then it shouldn't be a big deal!" Casey argued back.

"It is a big deal, because it matters to me; _you_ matter to me Casey, and you taking off like this in the state you're in worried me," Brax stated firmly, yet his voice was softer than before.

"I get you can't understand this, but I need my space right now Brax and before I can talk to you I need to feel like I can trust you and know who I am," Casey explained.

"Casey, you can trust me, and as for who you are: you're my little brother, and that is _never_ going to change," Brax said frankly, as if it was the most important role for Casey to have.

Casey felt conflicted by Brax's words, wanting to believe his sincerity but was also torn between his spinning head of emotions.

"How can things not have changed?" Casey asked in frustration.

Brax sighed not knowing what more to say.

Casey placed Brax's keys down onto the cabinet that they resided on.

"Nah," Brax simple said and walked closer towards Casey with his hand out.

"Give 'em here," Brax instructed.

Casey frowned and handed Brax his keys, who proceeded to slip them into his pocket; no way was he going to give Casey access to take off again.

"Sorry for taking your Ute without asking," Casey mumbled.

"It's alright," Brax replied.

Casey stepped aside to head in the direction of his room, holding his bag of supplies.

Brax noticed Casey holding onto a bag but decided against questioning him and starting up another argument.

"Casey, one more thing," Brax called.

Casey turned to listen to what Brax wanted.

"I just...I just need to know that you won't do anything stupid like that of this morning," Brax asked honestly.

Casey shrugged and nodded in agreement before walking off to his room and shutting his door.

Once he locked his door, Casey emptied out the contents of the items he purchased.

Casey pulled off his shirt and glanced over his shoulder into the mirror to see his 'All or Nothing' tattoo.

Filled with hatred and pain, Casey grabbed one of the items off his bed; the one he'd purchased from the bait shop: a medium sized baiting knife with a sharp blade.

Grabbing another item, this time a blow torch lighter, Casey heated the blade of the baiting knife to 'clean it' then reaching behind him with the heated sharp blade, Casey watched as he ripped it across his flesh on his back; tearing away the inked skin.

Casey winced at the harsh cutting of the skin and slight burning around the edges of the wounds, but his concentration was well focused on destroying the dreaded tissue tying him to his old family.

Blood seeped down his back in streaks as Casey hacked away at his tattoo over and over, each time re-heating the knife after a quick wiping clean of the blood.

Casey wiped the blood from his wound and in his mind the vision of the black ink still existed, so until it was all erased Casey continued with his tirade of cutting, burning and wiping; telling himself that this would erase all his pain and anger; erase his hurt of not being a Braxton and not being related to Brax, Heath and Kyle anymore.

Casey stopped cutting at his flesh when the intensity of the pain of the freshly irritated wound became unbearable, and his shoulders and back were a mess of blood.

Casey grabbed an old tee-shirt and scrubbed it over his back to dry the blood, then scrubbed a spot on his carpet where the blood had dripped down from his back.

Tensing his sore shoulders, Casey made his way over towards the bed and grabbed some bandaging material he had also purchased.

Glancing back into the mirror, Casey smiled at the mess of cuts and blood over his once tattooed area; inside he felt relieved.

Casey opened up the bandaging material and awkwardly attempted to place it over his shoulders, finding it harder when the mess of blood still continuing to drip down his back disorientated his view of his wounds.

Once the bandages where in place, Casey smiled again and packed up his utensils, staring at the blood soaking his tee-shirt and bait knife.

Casey hid his supplies in the back of his clothes drawers and sat back down on his bed, feeling the best he had been for days.

Later that evening Casey left his room to join Brax, Kyle, and Phoebe at the dinner table, once Phoebe had finished at the restaurant at eight.

Not expecting much from his brother, Brax was surprised when Casey came out looking a lot more cheerful than he'd previously been.

Scoffing into a good meal of Alfredo and chicken slices, cooked courtesy of Kyle when he'd gotten home in the afternoon, Casey started to talk.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you; all of you," he said, looking towards Brax then across the table to Phoebe and Kyle.

"We understand," Phoebe said sweetly.

"No, no you don't understand. This is hard for me, but none of you deserve the treatment I've been giving; especially you Brax."

Brax furrowed his brow and shared a quizzical look with Kyle, both curious to where this new and changed Casey came from.

"Case, where's this coming from? I mean this morning you were still at sixes and sevens and now...you can't have such a clear head in a short amount of time. Are you alright?" Brax questioned.

Casey gave a fake laugh, feeling the hot burn of pain over the back of his shoulders reminding him of what he'd done; what he'd accomplished.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine. I've had a good time to think," Casey replied and went back to eating his pasta meal.

* * *

Casey remained quiet for a few days with his back still throbbing in pain.

By the fourth night of restless sleep, Casey began to wonder if something was seriously wrong. He began to feel feverish and a little drowsy.

Casey went out into the kitchen and took some pain pills and gulped them down with water then headed back to bed; flopping on his stomach to avoid the burning sensation over his back.

The next morning, Casey woke up feeling even worse than the night before. He dragged himself lazily out of his bed and down towards the bathroom where after splashing some water on his face, headed down into the kitchen to have some breakfast to curb his unsettled stomach.

Kyle was already in the kitchen when Casey came out.

Casey let out a muttered groan to Kyle's morning greeting and took a seat at the table to where he poured himself a bowl of cereal and drowsily looked around for the milk.

Seeing his brother's strange demeanor, Kyle assisted by passing Casey the milk, but remained keeping his eyes set on Casey.

Casey didn't waste time in shoving his cereal down; ignoring all that was around him from his lack of concentration.

"Casey, are you alright; you look a bit pale?" Kyle stated.

Casey just groaned and continued to eat his breakfast.

Brax came out of his bedroom not long after and Kyle made this an opportunity to alert Brax to Casey's strange behaviour by giving an eye raise to the older Braxton.

Brax frowned and followed Kyle's eye range towards Casey and made his way over to the table to take a look at the youngest.

Brax noticed Casey's pale skin and sweaty, tense posture.

Brax gently slapped his hand over Casey's back, eliciting a gasp and fast flinch from Casey as the pain ran down his spine.

Brax moved his hand away as soon as Casey reacted and eyed his other brother.

Casey composed himself and slipped out from the seat and took his unfinished cereal towards the sink.

Dumping the bowl, Casey swiftly exited towards his room without a word.

"Case, are you okay?!" Brax called out.

"I'm fine!" Casey called back, but bent over against his bed with a gasp.

Casey's legs felt shaky as he tried to catch his breath over his aching shoulders.

"What do you think is up with him; he looks sick," Kyle stated.

Brax shook his head. "I agree. The way he was sweating like that and tensed, not to mention that gasping; I barely touched him," Brax replied.

"How is everyone this glorious morning?" Phoebe cheered, as she bounced into the kitchen, giving Kyle a passionate kiss.

Brax grunted in response and turned his attention onto Kyle again.

"I'll have a talk with him after work tonight, but could you keep an eye on him today?" Brax requested.

"Sure. I promised Phoebe that we'd head up town today, but we'll be a few hours tops," Kyle replied.

"Good mate. Ring me if anything happens, otherwise I'll see you both later tonight."

"See ya," Phoebe cheered out, while Kyle gave a wave.

Casey faintly heard Phoebe and Kyle laughing in the kitchen as they kissed and held each other lovingly: Phoebe with her arms linked around Kyle's neck and Kyle's hands resting on Phoebe's waist.

"Phoebe not out here," Kyle whispered.

"What Kyle? Casey's in his room and Brax is out," Phoebe replied and kissed Kyle passionately.

"Yes, but we have to go up town today remember and I don't think Casey's well, so don't think it's appropriate for him to hear or see us making out."

Phoebe gave a pout but gave Kyle a final kiss before pulling apart.

"Well let's get to it then!" she cheered and bounced towards the front door.

"Phoebe!" Kyle exclaimed with a laugh.

"Bye Casey I'll be back in a few hours!" Kyle yelled out as he was pulled out the front door.

Casey heard the slam of the front door and pushed himself up from his bed.

The room spun in front of his eyes and he could barely stand on his shaking legs.

His stomach twisted and turned and his body was covered in sweat and radiated heat.

Casey took what energy he had to pull his tee-shirt off.

Underneath the edges of his bandage he could see the skin red and inflamed.

Looking behind him in the mirror, Casey carefully tore off the tape holding his bandage; wincing at the agonising pain that shot through his body.

He almost didn't think it possible to continue to remove the material for the white bandage had stuck to his wound; peeling away more flesh the more he pulled at it.

Casey had blisters on his skin that had burst from the burns around the wounds, the cut marks were dirty and covered with purulent material, and the whole area was swollen and an angry red.

Casey winced and gasped as his shaky hands finally tore the last of the bandage off his shoulders.

Making his way towards the kitchen to grab some pain relief, Casey popped two tablets into his mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water.

Feeling exhausted, Casey began to make his way back to his bedroom, though stumbling through the living room as he did so.

Casey didn't even make it to the couch before he expelled the contents of his breakfast, along with the tablets and glass of water he had just taken.

Coughing madly and trying to compose his unstable body, Casey was unable to withhold himself as his legs went out from under him, leaving him collapsing onto the floor with a heavy bang.

As soon as Casey hit the floor his body began to convulse and he started to choke on foam forming around his mouth.


	76. Questions and Opportunities

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry again for the delay; this chapter was a bit of a struggle, and also sorry for the extreme length of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for the continued support!**

 **Chapter 76 – Questions and Opportunities**

"Kyle seriously, you need to lighten up: live a little," Phoebe said, as the two walked towards the doorway to the Braxton home.

"Phoebe, I don't think doing a gig in a strip club is the right option for you, besides doesn't Brax give you enough opportunity at the restaurant for gigs?" Kyle answered.

Phoebe and Kyle were discussing an advert that Phoebe had noticed while the two were up town about a music gig for a two week block in a strip club in the next suburb.

"Come on Kyle, it won't hurt to get more experience in a different place and you could come along too and we could be a duo; don't you want to get back into your music?"

"Sure Phoebe, but not right now with Brax's restaurant and things still happening around here I just don't think..."

Kyle stopped when he opened the door and saw Casey lying on the floor with saliva fluid foamed around his mouth.

Kyle immediately dropped whatever bags he was holding and rushed to his brother's side, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Case: Casey! Can you hear me? Can you tell me what happened?"

Casey couldn't respond and continued to spit out foam.

Kyle felt the heat from his brother's shoulders and in the haste of getting to his brother, did not notice the horrid state of Casey's messed up back until now.

Kyle was taken aback by the severely infected wound.

Having a quick feel of Casey's face to check his alertness, Kyle noticed his brother was freezing, despite the high temper he'd felt on his back, and Kyle knew immediately Casey was in serious trouble.

"Phoebe, call an ambulance!" Kyle said quickly, looking up to his girlfriend.

Phoebe dropped her bags and rushed to grab her phone out, while Kyle continued supporting his brother.

"Ah yes I need an ambulance to thirty-three Saxon Avenue and hurry, my boyfriend's brother has collapsed and he has some kind of nasty wound on his back...Ok...Kyle they want to know his pulse and symptoms."

"Tell them he's shaking and his pulse is really weak!" Kyle yelled back; his heart pumping for the concern for Casey.

"Ok...Yep...Kyle they said he's probably suffering signs of shock, they said to keep him warm and...Yep...Keep checking his pulse and make sure he goes into a recovery position if he looks like he's going to vomit," Phoebe explained, re-telling everything the paramedic on the line was explaining.

Kyle nodded, "Tell them it looks like he already has!" Kyle yelled.

Phoebe repeated this to the paramedics.

"They said to keep his head lower than his shoulders and extend his neck. They also suggested covering him in a loose blanket," Phoebe said.

"Stay with us Casey. I'll be right back," Kyle whispered and jumped up, racing towards the linen press in the hall to grab a blanket.

"Yes, okay thank you," Phoebe finished as Kyle returned, tossing the blanket over his brother.

"The ambulance is on their way," Phoebe said.

Kyle nodded and remained giving his full attention to Casey.

"I'm just gonna move you so you don't choke if you vomit again, okay," Kyle said softly and slowly shifted Casey, who gave a groan of discomfort in response.

"What happened to his back?" Phoebe asked, feeling slightly nauseated by the sight.

"It's where he had his tattoo; the one like mine: Dad's tattoo," Kyle explained, "And my guess is, is that he's had it taken off."

Casey tried to move as he began to come around, only to have Kyle rest his hand on his lower back stopping him from getting up.

"Don't move Casey, we're getting you help soon," Kyle assured.

"Don't want help," Casey grumbled.

"Well you need it; look at you!" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe just don't," Kyle said calmly.

"What? How can you say that Kyle; look at him. How could he let that happen to himself? I'm sorry but I don't care what he's going through!"

Phoebe seldom rarely got fired up but seeing Kyle so worried about someone and seeing a person she had gotten to know as family in such a state, she couldn't fathom that.

"I got it Phoebe," Kyle affirmed.

Sirens came from outside and the paramedics rushed in, quickly treating Casey and loading him into the ambulance.

"Don't you think you should go with him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah as soon as I notify Brax," Kyle quickly replied.

Kyle got out his phone and called Brax's number before the ambulance drove away.

Brax felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"This better be good Kyle because the busy rush is about to start."

"Brax, it's Casey, he's being taken to hospital right now," Kyle explained, now letting the panic come out in his voice.

"What? What happened?!" Brax shouted; feeling full of worry.

"I haven't much time to explain as I'm about to go with him in the ambulance, but Phoebe and I came home and found him collapsed on the floor with an extensive wound on his back where his tat was."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Brax replied and hung up.

Notifying his staff, Brax grabbed his keys and took off in his Ute to the hospital.

"I'll see you later," Phoebe said and gave Kyle a quick kiss as he stepped into the ambulance.

Kyle waved through the window and sat beside Casey in the van while the paramedics checked Casey's vitals and treated his symptoms of shock and fever.

* * *

Brax rushed into the hospital and saw Kyle and Phoebe.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"Haven't heard anything yet, the Doctor's still with him," Kyle answered, "Brax I think he's done something with his tattoo; I couldn't see it on his back, surrounded by the gross, messed up wound he had."

"What are you talking about Kyle; what wound?" Brax demanded.

Before Kyle had a chance to respond, Nate approached them.

"Nate, what's going on with my brother?!" Brax demanded.

"Well I've managed to stabilise his symptoms of shock and given him some intravenous fluids, to help with his electrolyte balance and to flush his system of toxins travelling to his brain, which in turn had led to the seizure symptoms he displayed briefly in the ambulance and most likely before the ambulance had arrived at the house," Nate explained and glanced towards Kyle.

"I...I had no idea he'd had a seizure at home. Phoebe and I'd only gotten home to see him semi-conscious with foam and vomit around him," Kyle explained; unable to hide his quivering voice full of worry.

He had seen Casey's minor tremors in the ambulance but had been rest assured by the ambulance officers it was only a minor seizure and they were quick to stabilise him.

"Look: just get to the point: how did all this happen?!" Brax stated; feeling rather frustrated.

Nate sighed, "The likely cause of Casey's decline is the heavily infected wound we found on his back; it's in the first stages of Sepsis, or in other words: blood poisoning."

Brax's eyes went wide.

"It's a very lucky thing that Casey had gotten here when he did, otherwise any further delay in treatment could have been fatal, and not to alarm you but Casey's condition is still critical," Nate continued.

Brax couldn't believe his ears, he was so angry he hadn't noticed something this serious with his brother before, while Kyle felt sick to his stomach; what if he and Phoebe had been delayed at the shops, he might have come home to a dead brother.

"So what happens now?" Brax asked.

"Well that's where it becomes a problem. Like I said we've got him on some intravenous fluids and have given him a strong dose of antibiotics and dressed his wound to prevent further contamination, however further treatment is needed where the wound needs to be debrided and possibly a few stitches put in."

"So, why hasn't that been done?!" Brax questioned.

"For that procedure to go ahead we need permission from the one in question, and this is where it becomes difficult because we cannot proceed if Casey is refusing further treatment," Nate explained.

"He's what? Can't you just do it anyway; I mean you're a doctor and he's clearly hurt!" Brax ranted.

"It's not that simple, we have to have permission for legal reasons; it has nothing to do with what we think is ethical."

Brax let out a heavy frustrated gasp and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll sign for the procedure. I am not letting Casey go without treatment!" Brax said in haste.

"I can't let you do that," Nate replied softly.

"Why the hell not; he's my little brother and I am responsible for him!" Brax yelled.

"Brax just maybe calm down," Kyle persuaded.

"No Kyle, stay out of this!" Brax snapped, turning to face Kyle.

"Look, Brax I can't let you sign because Casey is nineteen now and he's a legal adult, but maybe if you can convince him to get treatment then we can operate, other than that, I'm sorry we've done all we can to maintain your brother."

"Which room is he in?" Brax demanded.

Nate quickly pointed down the corridor, "Room three hundred and one."

Brax wasted no time in storming through the corridor.

"Brax wait!" Kyle called out.

"Let him go Kyle," Phoebe said softly and wrapped her arm around Kyle's waist.

Kyle glanced down at his girlfriend and placed his arm around her shoulder as the two watched Brax disappear down the hall.

* * *

Casey startled as his hospital room door burst open with an enraged Brax storming through.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at; refusing treatment?!" Brax yelled.

Casey shrugged.

"I didn't even want to be helped to begin with but Kyle and Phoebe didn't listen," Casey mumbled; hiding his slight feel of fear that he'd felt during his collapse.

"Don't you dare blame them; I in fact am thankful they got you here!" Brax shouted.

"Nate said you got some blood poisoning condition that is serious enough to have killed you and could still be compromising your system now! You promised me you weren't going to do anything stupid so what the hell do you call this?! Explain it to me Casey!" Brax admonished.

Casey stared down at his sheets and shrugged.

"You can forget about me letting this go; you _are_ going to get the further treatment you need, even if I have to force you to sign the paper," Brax stated sternly.

"You can't make me do that," Casey mumbled.

"I am not mucking around Casey. Is this some kind of stunt for you to...to top yourself?" Brax demanded with slight hesitation.

Casey glanced up at Brax, surprised by his accusation.

"No. No I don't think so," Casey replied; second guessing his own thoughts.

"Do you honestly think that would make it better? How do you think Heath would feel, or Kyle, or me?!" Brax yelled.

Brax shook his head in frustration and moved towards the door.

"I am going to find Nate and bring him in here, and _you are_ , going to sign that paper; do you understand me?!" Brax stated, laying down the law while pointing firmly at his brother.

"I said do you understand me?!" Brax yelled again when Casey made no attempt to reply.

"Fine!" Casey snapped back; his back was in agony and he just felt beyond miserable.

Brax stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

* * *

Kyle and Phoebe had been waiting outside and Brax almost bumped into them in his haste to exit the room.

"Where's Nate?" Brax demanded.

"He just went off over there for a moment; he wanted us to have a minute with Casey," Kyle answered, "What happened?"

Brax huff and ignored his brother, going in search for Nate.

"Nate, I need you to see my brother," Brax called out as Nate passed in the halls.

"Ah, sure Brax; I'll just be a minute. Has Casey consented to treatment?"

"Not entirely, but he knows if he doesn't he'll have me to deal with and it won't be pretty," Brax stated.

"Okay, I'll be in with the papers shortly," Nate replied and quickly walked off.

Brax returned to wait outside Casey's room with Kyle and Phoebe.

"Brax are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"Do I look alright, Kyle?!" Brax snapped, but found himself apologising as soon as he laid eyes on his younger brother.

"Sorry mate, I'm just stressed. Don't think for a minute I'm not grateful for what you did; what you both did."

Kyle nodded, "I'm worried about him Brax. It was awful finding him on the ground like that."

"I hope he realises how selfish he's being," Phoebe commented, receiving a glare from Brax.

"What? I'm sorry, but just look at how his behaviour has affected both of you."

Luckily the conversation could go no further when Nate appeared again.

"Alright I have the papers and the nurse is on the way with the trolley."

"Can I come in too?" Kyle asked; eager to see his little brother.

"Sure, but I guess it's up to Brax," Nate replied.

"Sure mate," Brax answered.

"Ah Phoebe, maybe you should wait outside. It's just...I don't want you to say anything to upset Casey; I know you don't think it's right what he's done," Kyle requested in a whisper.

"I can let you Braxton brothers have some time," Phoebe whispered.

"Thanks Pheebs," Kyle replied and quickly kissed Phoebe on the head before following Brax and Nate into the room.

"Great it's an intervention," Casey joked, only to receive unimpressed glares from his two brothers and Nate.

"Ending up in such serious condition is no laughing matter," Nate said firmly.

"How could you hide this from us Casey, I almost found you dead," Kyle spurted out, not realising that seeing Casey would bring up his terrified feelings of losing his brother, and maybe Phoebe was right; as much as he sympathised with his brother over the situation, at the same time it did seem selfish because it scared Kyle out of his wits.

"Well I'm not," Casey replied.

"Excuse me Nate, I have those supplies you requested," a small auburn haired women wearing a nurses uniform said as she wheeled in a trolley of instruments and bandages.

"Thank you Nancy," Nate replied.

"Alright, sign the paper right here Casey then I want you to sit up and face towards the window," Nate instructed.

Brax remained sternly gazing at his brother as Casey looked up.

In defeat, Casey scribbled his name on the form and sighing, turned around as he was told.

"Right; first I'm going to give you a local anaesthetic to numb the area then I will be cutting away some of the infected tissue and stitching up the area," Nate explained.

"Whatever; just do it and do it quick," Casey grumbled.

Nate glanced up at Brax who stood in front of Casey facing him and watching him closely, while Kyle stood at the end of the bed.

Nate slipped on his pair of gloves and after untying Casey's gown at the middle of his back and sliding it past his shoulders to reveal his back, Nate carefully peeled back the bandage on Casey's shoulders.

Casey flinched at the pain but said nothing as his body withered.

Kyle sucked the uneasy feeling back into his stomach as he again saw the bloody, infected mess on Casey's shoulders.

Nate injected the local and opened up his scalpel blade.

"Alright Casey, I'm about to start."

"Just hurry up," Casey grumpily replied.

Nate went ahead scrapping the infected and dead tissue away from the wound, shaking his head.

"Whatever did you have here because by the looks of this mess it's been completely destroyed?" Nate asked.

At Nate's words, Casey smiled to himself inside; this agonising pain _was_ worth it.

"He had a tattoo across his shoulders," Brax shortly replied.

Casey looked up and gave Brax a frown; he didn't need Brax answering for him like he was a kid.

Nate sighed, "I'm not even sure I want to know how this came to be like this," Nate commented.

"What does that mean?" Brax demanded; still with his hand firmly resting over his chin.

"Well by the marks around the wound and the severity of this infection; this was _not_ done under sterile conditions. In fact I would be lead to believe it wasn't even done by a professional," Nate added, and gave Brax a questioning look.

Brax frowned down at Casey, clearly unimpressed by all that was happening.

"Can you just get on with it; it's no-one's business," Casey snapped; feeling the weight of three judging eyes thrust upon him.

Brax scoffed, "See that's where you're wrong Casey, because this here with you being in hospital like this, is my business, so enlighten me on what the hell Nate means when he says your tattoo wasn't removed by a professional?"

Casey shrugged.

"Ow!" Casey exclaimed and flinched as Nate began the stitching process.

"Answer my damn question Casey!" Brax snapped, "If you wanted your tat removed so badly, I'd have gotten a good bloke to do it for you; not however the hell that happened!"

"I had to do what needed to be done to make it better, so I don't expect you to understand, so stop yelling at me like I'm a disappointment!" Casey argued back.

"Casey you are not a disappointment and I'm only yelling because I don't know how else to get through to you about your reckless behaviour!"

"Guys please can I get some silence, this is not the time. Casey I need you to keep still," Nate said.

"Tell him that; he won't shut up about it!" Casey snapped, to which Brax scoffed in return.

"Brax, maybe you should wait outside until we are finished; it would give you both some time to calm down," Nate suggested.

"Nup, I'm staying right here where I can keep an eye on him," Brax stated firmly, but turned to face out the window.

All the while, Kyle remained standing in silence, not sure on what to say for both his brothers were in the fired up state.

Nate finished stitching up and rebandaging Casey's shoulders.

"That bandage should remain on for three days, then we will do a recheck, and the stitches will need to come out in ten days," Nate explained.

Nate pulled off his gloves and placed them onto the trolley.

"I'll get some antibiotics set up for you Casey, which I want you to take for the next two weeks."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Are we done now then you can remove this fluid thing from my arm," Casey grunted and waved his hand that was connecting him to his intravenous fluids.

"No, you still need to remain in hospital for a few days under close observation, you may think you feel well but indeed your body is still very compromised from the infection," Nate said firmly.

"You're not going anywhere until you have been fully treated," Brax said sternly; turning back to face his brother.

"Haven't you said enough?" Casey protested.

"I haven't even started," Brax replied.

"Well, you don't scare me. I can go when I want, not when you say," Casey said, in rather a nervous tone as he re-adjusted his gown.

Nate glanced between the brothers and shot Kyle an awkward glance before exiting the room.

Brax scoffed and inched closer to the bed and stared Casey hard in the eye.

"Don't I?" Brax challenged Casey's bluff.

No more words needed to be said between the two for Casey to revert back from Brax's authority.

"Casey, you should listen to Brax and Nate; this is serious and meddles with your life," Kyle said, after having kept quiet for so long.

"Are you still here?" Casey said rudely and swung his legs back onto the bed; defeated he had to remain in hospital.

"We're all just trying to help you Casey," Kyle stated.

Becoming overwhelmed by the hurt and his spinning head full of thoughts, Casey snapped back.

"No-one can help me, so you can all just shut up about it!"

Brax had finally had enough and needed to set his brother straight, for he was finally seeing the fuller picture.

"It was the day you were acting so strange after taking off with my Ute that you done that wasn't it?!" Brax demanded.

It took Brax a while after hearing what Nate had said to put two and two together, but Brax knew that the wound on Casey's back was no accident made by a professional, but indeed the handiwork of his brother.

Casey stared up at Brax with a blank look on his face.

"Damn it Casey! Didn't think I couldn't figure it out, after what Nate said and the extent of the infection? I want to know what you used and I want to know now!" Brax demanded; leaning his fists against Casey's bed to stare his brother in the eye in a no-nonsense approach.

Casey averted his gaze onto the bedspread, ignoring his brother's question.

"Oi, I said: _what_ did you use Casey?" Brax said in a threatening tone, looking Casey directly in the eye after having gripped his chin in his hand to force his gaze.

Casey shrugged, "Doesn't matter I threw it out," Casey lied.

Brax stood back up and scoffed.

"See I don't believe that, so cut the lying. Don't you think I won't tear your bedroom apart until I find what you used?!" Brax shouted.

Casey remained quiet, refusing to answer.

Brax turned to Kyle who wanted to remain out of his brother's conflict.

"Kyle I want you to go home and tear apart every inch of Casey's bedroom until you find something that he could have used to injure his back, and when you do: you leave it for me!" Brax ordered.

Kyle looked at Casey and saw his saddened face; he looked so lost.

"Kyle did you hear me?!" Brax snapped; pulling Kyle from his thoughts.

"Sure. See you later Casey, hope you feel better," Kyle said as he turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, right," Casey grunted and quickly glanced up at the worried and angry Brax.

As Kyle closed the door, Phoebe was waiting outside for him.

"How is he?"

"Yeah, Nate fixed him up, but Brax isn't happy over it. Seems it was something Casey did to himself," Kyle explained.

Phoebe pulled a face of disgust.

"That injury on his back; how could he do something so disgusting to himself?" she said in disbelief.

"It's complicated I guess; I don't know, he's just really troubled," Kyle whispered, though Phoebe could tell by his tone he was worried.

"Did Nate say there was anything more to worry about?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Not if he sticks to his antibiotics and keeps to his treatment, which Brax isn't going to let it get past him anyway," Kyle replied.

"See Kyle, you don't need to worry," Phoebe soothed.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Phoebe, but turned his head back towards Casey's hospital room where he heard Brax yelling.

"Come on, Brax wants me to go home and find what Casey used to hurt himself."

Phoebe and Kyle left the hospital to head back home to search Casey's bedroom.

* * *

Brax turned to face Casey.

"This had better be the last straw of this behaviour Casey. First drinking and now this hacking at yourself; I'm sick of this Casey, and damned if I'm going to sit around and watch you self-destruct like this!"

"You don't have to be so rash, and no-one says you have to be part of this," Casey mumbled.

"Rash; part of this? Casey look at yourself: you could have wound up dead this time. To hell if you think I'm going to let you get away with that and risk losing you!" Brax affirmed.

"You say no-one can help you, well I'm trying to help you, but you keep pushing me away! Frankly I don't give a stuff who your real father was, or if think you're a full brother or not: I don't care! I have looked after you as _my_ brother since you were born!" Brax yelled, standing directly beside Casey's bed.

"And all this careless behaviour of yours is _not_ how, _I_ raised you!" Brax bellowed, slamming his hands down on the bed beside Casey.

Casey's stomach fluttered nervously; Brax had used the raising card and as much as Casey held his tears in from the overwhelming hurt, it was just the hard truth he needed to hear in order to snap him out of his overpowering thoughts and tug at his heartstrings; making him remember who was there for him no matter what.

Brax took a heavy sigh and moved away from the bed. Having briefly observed Casey after his rant, he knew he was finally getting through to his brother, or so he hoped.

Casey stared up at Brax who now had his back to him, glancing out the window as he tried to calm himself down from all his worries, and pending fear that pulled at his chest.

"I'm sorry Brax," Casey said quietly after some time, before turning his head back to stare at his sheets.

Brax turned back around to face Casey and waited for his brother to speak further, as he watched him play with his sheets.

"I used a baiting knife and lighter to remove my tattoo. They are in my clothes draw; the second one from the top," Casey whispered.

Brax gasped in disbelief.

"Casey, have you any idea how stupid and dangerous that is? What the hell were you thinking?!" Brax reprimanded loudly.

Casey withdrew from his brother's stern reprimand.

"I tried to keep the knife clean by using the lighter. I just wanted it gone. I wanted the pain to stop. I just wanted everything back to the way it was," Casey said mournfully and began to fall into broken sobs.

Brax sighed and approached his brother, resting a hand around the back of his neck in comfort.

"It's alright Casey; get it all out," Brax soothed.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, or for this to happen," Casey sobbed, gazing up at Brax.

After a moment, Brax stepped away and pulled out his mobile to call Kyle.

"Yeah, Brax," Kyle said with an answer.

"Kyle you are looking for a baiting knife and lighter. Casey said it should be in his clothes draw, second from the top," Brax instructed.

"Alright, I'm looking in there now, and yep here it is; I found them Brax. They're wrapped in a blood-soaked tee-shirt."

Brax sighed and stared at Casey sobbing in his bed.

"Good. Just, just put it in a safe place until I get home."

"Sure thing; how's Casey?"

"We've made progress," Brax answered.

"Great, I'll come around again later."

Brax hung up his phone and pulled up a seat beside Casey and rested his hand over Casey's.

"Do you feel ready to talk to me, because I am here for you Casey; I'm always here for you," Brax whispered.

Casey looked over at Brax, still with some stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"I...I didn't know what to do, or how I should feel. I couldn't talk to anyone because I felt alone and I just wanted the pain of it all to stop. I am sorry for everything I put you though and the things I said about you not being my real brother," Casey said with a slight croak in his voice as he avoided Brax's gaze for he felt the guilt and shame set in.

"I'm glad you can see that and I accept your apology," Brax replied and squeezed Casey's hand.

Casey looked up at Brax again, still with a sad look on his face; though his crying had since ceased.

"Why did this happen to me?" Casey whispered.

Brax gave a sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you Case; some things just happen to certain people, but I want you to know that no matter what you always have your family: Mum, Heath, Kyle, Bianca and Phoebe and of course me," Brax said with assurance.

Casey gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Brax sat back in his chair and watched Casey ponder on his thoughts and there was a few moments of pure silence before Casey spoke again.

"Brax, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Hmm; sure Casey, anything," Brax replied, sitting up to attention.

"Did you...did you know my real Dad?" Casey asked softly.

Brax shook his head.

"That's something you need to think about asking Mum about. He only came around a couple of times when Heath and I were young. All I know is he must have done deals with Dad," Brax replied.

"Was my Dad a criminal like my old Dad; your Dad was? Do you think that's why I've done some bad things?" Casey asked.

Brax shook his head.

"You're not like any of them Casey; you made mistakes and they chose to commit crimes, but if it means anything, Mum said Johnny, your Dad, was a better man than Danny."

"Do you think I am anything like my Dad; I mean do I look like him?"

Brax sighed, it had been a while since he'd seen Johnny and he had just been a kid.

"Uh, maybe just a little; you have the same kind of hair, that's all I can remember; sorry Case," Brax answered.

"That's okay. Did he ever come around and visit me?" Casey asked softly, now playing with his sheets in his fingers.

"Maybe once or twice when you were a baby, but after that he stopped coming over. My guess was that Mum told him to stay away for yours and her safety, but that's another question for Mum," Brax explained.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Brax gently asked, noticing Casey suddenly beginning to go quiet.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of questions, I'm sorry," Casey mumbled.

"It's okay, it's a big thing. Take your time Case, whatever you need," Brax muttered in a comforting manner.

Casey smiled weakly at Brax.

Truth be told, Brax was struggling with Casey's questions. How could he explain to him about a man his family barely knew, when all Casey wanted was some closure?

Brax sucked in a breath and listened for further questions from his younger brother, ready to do his best: all for his brother's sake, and he didn't have to wait long before Casey continued.

"What do you know about those guys that were on the beach: that were my brothers?" Casey asked, turning to face Brax.

"Only one of them is a half brother; the younger one Josh, he's about seven or eight months younger than you. The older one, Andy, his father was someone else, he was around six when you were born," Brax explained.

"How come you knew about Andy and Josh?" Casey enquired.

"They grew up around Mangrove River too and Heath and I had a lot of beef with them over the years; well mostly Andy, he was always causing trouble and dragged Josh along with him, where as I kept you away from that," Brax explained.

"Oh," Casey replied softly.

"Brax?" Casey mumbled, briefly gazing at Brax again.

"What do you think might have happened to my Dad? Do you think he'd still be around somewhere and want to know about me?"

Brax sighed, it was like history repeating: Casey just wanted the urge to get to know his father exactly how he had with Danny and he couldn't blame him, he just had such a sensitive big heart.

"I don't know Case and I'm not sure Mum knows either, but from what I gathered from Andy and Josh, is that Johnny has passed on only recently. I'm sorry Case."

Brax gave Casey's hand another comforting squeeze.

Casey stared down at his white hospital sheets with a sad look on his face.

"Guess I'll never know what my real Dad was like, or if he wanted me," Casey mumbled.

"If he didn't want you Casey, would he have kept a hold of your photo in his belongings till he died?"

Casey furrowed his brow at Brax.

"How did you know that?"

"Heard Josh and Andy talking about it when I first heard," Brax replied.

Casey gave a small smile of satisfaction; that was all he needed to know that his real father cared about him.

"It's all probably best left in the past though, 'ey," Brax said gently, slapping Casey's arm.

Casey nodded and gave Brax a smile, "Yeah."

There was a knock on the door, alerting the two brothers and in walked Kyle and Phoebe.

"Hey, mate," Brax greeted.

"I did what you asked Brax and put those things..."

Kyle's reply was stopped quickly by a look from Brax, indicating he did not want Casey to know where his 'items' were.

"Where you wanted them," Kyle continued.

"Hi Casey," Phoebe greeted, but not without giving a wince over the reminder of her vision of his back.

"Are you okay Casey?" Kyle asked.

Casey shrugged.

"Yeah I'm better; Brax and I had a talk," Casey said in a mumble.

"I'm glad to hear it and even gladder you're alright, little brother."

Brax and Casey both looked up at Kyle, surprised by his annunciation of calling Casey 'little brother' as it had not been a term used by him before and in this instance just did not sound coincidental to make Casey feel better.

Casey gave his brother a smile.

"Thanks."

After a peaceful moment between brothers, Phoebe finally blurted out what had been on her mind all along; never having taken her eyes off Casey's now covered back.

"How could you do that to yourself?!"

"Phoebe!" Kyle exclaimed.

"No, it's okay; I get it. I just thought removing everything that I'd done and being able to control this pain would take away all the hurt I was feeling and my life would go back to normal," Casey explained quietly.

Brax squeezed Casey's hand again, while Phoebe gave a quizzical look.

"Well as long as it's not a permanent thing because that I can't handle!" Phoebe announced.

Brax shook his head.

"I might go see if there's something in the cafe and I'll bring you back some lunch," Brax said, standing up and slapping Casey gently on the arm.

Casey nodded with a smile. Brax was about to leave when Phoebe called out to him.

"I know we should have eaten before we left but I am starving. Hey do they do chicken, avocado wraps here?"

Brax let out a scoff as Kyle snickered.

"What? They were to die for back in Melbourne!"

Phoebe quickly realised her mistake in saying dying with referencing to Casey in hospital and turned to face the young boy in the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Its fine," Casey mumbled.

"Well there's none of that sort of food here; egg sangers, or salad and meat sangers all the way; anything special for you Case?"

Casey shook his head, "Whatever I'm pretty hungry."

"One easily pleased. Kyle?"

"Um, yeah just anything," Kyle replied.

"Two easily pleased; and Phoebe, I'll just get you something girly."

As soon as Brax left, Kyle took the seat next to Casey's bed.

"I guess this is where I should say thanks to both of you for helping me out, even if I stubbornly said I didn't want any," Casey said.

Kyle gave his little brother a smile.

"No problem; wouldn't have done it for just anybody."

"Well just don't you ever scare us like that again!" Phoebe scolded and backhanded Casey on his arm.

Kyle snickered, having never seen Phoebe with a frown on her face before or admonishing someone.

"She's got you there; you've brought out the physical assault now," Kyle joked.

Casey smiled; feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time.

"Shut up, I was being serious Kyle!" Phoebe exclaimed and reached over Casey to slap her boyfriend.

"Now it's your turn in trouble," Casey joked.

Casey was discharged a few days later on the pretense that he took good care of his wound, however with Brax in earshot there would be no room for hesitations on that.

Brax had been quick to snatch the antibiotics from Nate the day of discharge, eliciting protests from Casey.

"Brax, I don't need you monitoring my medication; I can take it fine on my own."

Brax held the medication out of reach.

"I'm not taking my chances Case. I'm putting my foot down on this one. If you don't like it then I will tell Nate to set you up a permanent room here until you're completely healed."

"Brax you can't do that!"

"Then stop making a big deal Casey, just do as I say," Brax affirmed.

Casey rolled his eyes and followed his brother out to his Ute to head back home.

* * *

Kyle and Phoebe were in the kitchen while Brax was finishing up in the bedroom, preparing himself for work when a knock on the door occurred.

Casey got up from his resting place on the couch to answer.

"Romeo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you actually," Romeo replied.

Casey let Romeo inside.

"I'm sorry for the mess I made the other day at the gym, I was out of line. I'll pay for it I promise," Casey apologised quickly; thinking that this was the reason Romeo had come to see him.

Romeo smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Casey; whatever went on doesn't matter. I'm here to ask you a favor, or more of an offer," Romeo said.

Casey furrowed his eyebrow, curious to what Romeo's proposition was.

"I was wondering if you'd work in the gym as a personal trainer; in the possible hopes of becoming manager when Indi and I move in a few months time."

Casey was flabbergasted.

"I...I don't know what to say. Why do you want me to work for you? I haven't even got a qualification," Casey asked.

Romeo shook his head, "Don't worry about that. I can organise all that for you. Casey you're the only person I can really trust to carry on mine and Indi's dream and you've always been a good mate. So will you take the offer?"

Casey thought for a moment and beamed a wide smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it. Thank you."

Romeo gave a nod, "Well I'll get the course information ready for you and show you the ropes, say Monday week in the afternoon?"

Casey nodded.

"Great, you'll pick it up in no time."

Romeo left and Casey closed the door, still in a slight state of shock.

"That's great news Casey," Kyle commented, having listened in.

"Yeah it's not like people get those kinds of offers often," Phoebe added, as she took a bite out of Kyle's toast he was holding.

"Thanks, this is a big opportunity for me."

"What's a big opportunity Case? Who was it at the door?"

Casey smiled at Brax.

"That was Romeo, he asked me to work at the gym with him, and he's going to help me be a personal trainer. He wants me to manage the gym when he moves away, Brax," Casey said cheerfully.

Brax smiled proudly at his brother.

"That's wonderful Casey, but there's that issue of your loyalty to me at my restaurant, huh?" Brax said in a joking manner.

Casey frowned thinking his brother was serious.

"I...I can tell him no if you want me too. It's just this would be a big opportunity for me," Casey mumbled, wanting to do right by Brax who had always done everything for him.

Brax laughed and slapped Casey playfully on the arm.

"Relax Case; go for it, if it's what you want. I couldn't be happier for you. However, right now, I have to get to work before I'm late to open. I'll see you all later, and Phoebe, don't forget you're performing tonight," Brax reminded.

Phoebe smiled and clapped her hands excited.

"Oh I won't Brax, don't you worry. I'm looking forward to it more than ever!"

Kyle laughed.

"You know what Kyle, why don't you join me? We can do a duet together, won't that be great Brax?" Phoebe encouraged.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Kyle and smirked, "Only if it doesn't scare away my customers."

Casey laughed and Phoebe frowned.

"Oh come on Brax, let Kyle perform too."

"I don't have anything against him performing, as long as he does his work," Brax replied.

Phoebe slapped Kyle's chest, "See Kyle, you have to perform."

Kyle sighed, "Fine, are you sure you don't mind Brax?" Kyle asked; loving the idea of being able to perform again.

"Of course he doesn't mind Kyle," Phoebe waved her hands up in protest.

Brax eye Phoebe and his brother.

"I don't remember me having such a high pitch voice, but its fine Kyle; I'll give you twenty minutes to perform a few songs tonight."

"Yay!" Phoebe squealed and clapped her hands.

"You are not going to regret this Brax, I promise you!" Phoebe cheered.

Brax huffed and grabbed his keys to leave.

"See ya," Casey fare-welled.

"Bye mate, remember to keep resting today; Kyle and Phoebe will watch that you do and I'll know about it and you don't want me knowing about it," Brax warned with a finger point.

"Honestly Brax, I'm not five," Casey moaned, only to receive a stern eye raise in return.

"Yes, okay I'll keep rested," Casey added to assure his over-protective brother.

"Good; and I'll see you two top notch performers tonight," Brax waved at Kyle and Phoebe.

"You got it boss!" Phoebe yelled.

Brax left and Phoebe cheered and bounced around in the kitchen.

"Do you ever slow down?" Casey joked.

Phoebe pointed her finger at him.

"You know you could learn a lot from letting loose. It's good for the soul," Phoebe explained.

"Pheebs, I don't think Casey wants to hear about that," Kyle interjected.

"Especially not if I'm stuck in here all day with you two," Casey smarted.

Casey flicked on the television, surfing through the channels to find something to watch of remote interest while Phoebe and Kyle continued to laugh in the kitchen.

Casey finally came across an old Western movie.

"This will have to do. It's either this, or that," Casey mumbled; referencing towards his brother and Phoebe's soul cleansing antics in the kitchen.


	77. Moving on

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to all those: still following and supporting my story; I am very appreciative.**

 **Sorry again for the delay I have been unable to focus on my chapters due to an episode of severe depression, but I try my best to finish so to not let my loyal readers down. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 77 – Moving on**

"You alright to head to Mum's on your own or do you want a lift?" Brax asked Casey as the two brothers sat at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Yeah maybe a lift would be good if you don't mind," Casey replied.

"I offered didn't I?" Brax said with a smile; bumping Casey's hand with his fist, "Besides I don't have to head into work till later; Kyle has it all under control for the morning shift."

Casey smiled in return and finished his breakfast in silence. As eager as he was to find out more about his real Dad, he was still somewhat nervous and pleased to be having Brax come along for support.

The two got into Brax's Ute and drove back to Mangrove River, pulling up in the drive way to their childhood home.

"You ready for this?" Brax asked; slapping his hand on Casey's shoulder, as they walked up towards the door.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess. I mean what if what Mum says isn't what I expect to hear about my Dad?"

"As I said: it's all in the past and the family you have here is what matters. You're only doing this to get answers, not open up another can of worms," Brax assured.

Brax opened up the sliding door to the side of the house.

"Mum you here?" he called out.

"In the laundry room, Darryl!" Cheryl called back, but quickly made her way out into the kitchen, only to see not only her eldest but her youngest son too and knowing immediately why they had come to see her.

"You told him didn't you Darryl? After everything I said to you!" Cheryl ranted.

"Mum, stop it. I didn't tell Casey, but I should have because he found out anyway," Brax affirmed.

"So why are you both here; to rub it in my face? To tell me how terrible it was to keep this to myself?" Cheryl ranted.

"No Mum! Casey wanted to come here to talk to you; yes about Johnny Barrett," Brax explained.

"It's okay Mum. I just want to know what he was like and if I resembled him at all?" Casey asked softly.

Cheryl looked at her youngest with her hand quivering over her mouth and her eyes welling with tears.

"You...you have no idea what it was like for me keeping this a secret for so long, always afraid that Danny would find out, then it would have been brutal for all you boys and me. I did what I thought was best to protect you Casey; like a mother should. You understand don't you?" Cheryl asked, standing opposite Casey and staring up at his slightly taller frame.

"Yeah Mum, and its okay, I'm not mad or hurt anymore. I mean I was and I did have a rough few weeks when I found out but Brax helped me through that and I just want to hear your side, so please tell me Mum," Casey pleaded.

Cheryl placed her hand up to Casey's face.

"What do you mean; did you get hurt when you found out; how?" Cheryl questioned and turned to face Brax.

"It's nothing Mum. I didn't get hurt by anyone, just kind of hurt myself and those around me," Casey whispered shamefully.

Cheryl scowled at Brax then turned back to Casey.

"What does this mean you hurt yourself; nothing warrants my baby doing that," Cheryl ended with a scornful reprimand towards Casey.

"I just wasn't thinking Mum, but please don't make a fuss of this, Brax has given me an earful over my actions recently," Casey pleaded quietly.

Cheryl sighed and pulled Casey into a hug.

"So you think you could answer my questions now?" Casey asked softly.

Cheryl pulled away and the three went and sat down on the couch.

Cheryl was hesitant on what to say to her youngest and nervously jiggled about in her spot on the couch.

"How about I make you boys a drink?" she suggested and went to stand; anything to try and avoid the awkward conversation.

"No Mum, I'll go and make us a drink; you and Casey talk," Brax interrupted, being quick to stand and make his way to the kitchen where he flicked on the kettle and got some mugs out.

Brax watched Cheryl and Casey quietly talking and from what he could see, Casey was getting the answers he wanted.

"Your father was a good man to me, despite still dealing in crimes with Danny he truly loved me and I him. He never abused me like Danny did and always seemed to be there for me when Danny would get violent towards me," Cheryl explained.

"When I told him about you he was over the moon; you were his first son and although he hated not spending time with you he knew he had to stay away to protect you."

Casey shifted in his spot not knowing what to feel; confused that this man he'd never known had wanted to protect him when the man he'd grown up with as his father had wanted to hurt him.

"I never meant to hurt you with keeping this from you Casey," Cheryl said softly and reached out to grab Casey's hands.

Casey glanced up at his Mum, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I know Mum," Casey mumbled.

Brax came over with the cups of tea and placed one down for his brother and Mum.

"You are almost a splitting image of your father: you have his eyes and the same hair as he did," Cheryl whispered.

Casey smiled and gingerly sipped his tea.

"Well, I think we've cleared up enough about your father, what else has been happening?" Cheryl asked.

"I got offered a job at the gym as a personal trainer; well I need to still study to get a certificate but I'm really excited about it," beamed Casey.

"Well I'm proud of you, and what about you Darryl?"

"Nothing much, Mum; just manning the restaurant with Kyle."

"Have you heard anything from that other brother of yours?"

"Not for a while, but you know how Heath gets, besides it's hard for him now with a wife and new baby," Brax replied.

"Yes I know, and not to mention the dealings with the social worker over my long lost granddaughter. I still cannot believe that little skimp of a girl hid this from my boy for ten years," Cheryl grumbled.

"I don't think Tegan had a choice with her parents being the way they were and not allowing her out anywhere. It's no wonder she rebelled and ended up pregnant. It's a surprise they let her keep the baby at all," Brax replied.

"And to think you had a go at me when..." Casey quickly stopped his protesting statement towards his brother when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"When what?" Cheryl pushed.

Casey blushed, knowing he had just put himself in it, for his Mum never knew about his false pregnancy with Ruby, and it had taken Casey a while to understand why Brax had come down so hard on him when Heath had done almost the same, but Brax had set him straight that he hadn't wanted Casey to follow the same mistakes as Heath.

"Nothing Mum," Casey quickly said and gave Cheryl a kiss on the cheek.

Cheryl scowled.

"Why do I sense you boys are hiding something from me?"

"It's nothing really Mum; uh thanks for explaining everything about my Dad, but Brax and I should probably go; Brax has to work soon," Casey said in haste.

Cheryl looked at her boys sadly.

"Must you? I barely get to see my boys anymore."

"We're sorry Mum, it's just with me and the restaurant, Casey's new job opportunity, and Heath away in the city; I guess we've all just been busy, but we'll try visit more often," Brax added and gave his Mum a hug and kiss.

"Oh well: goodbye boys."

Casey and Brax headed out of the house and back towards Brax's Ute.

"I can't believe I almost dropped myself in it with mentioning about that time with Ruby," Casey chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought you were about to too."

"Imagine what that would have done to Mum had she found that out," Casey implied.

Brax chuckled, "Imagine what would have happened to you had she found that out."

Casey let out a laugh and the brothers hopped into the Ute.

"So you think you got everything under control to finally move on now?" Brax asked Casey on the drive back home.

"Yeah I think I have," Casey replied.

* * *

Casey started his training at the gym a few days later with Romeo showing him the essential know-hows of the equipment, sign up papers, and alarm system.

"Now Casey you don't have to worry because I won't be leaving you on your own until I know you feel up to running classes or helping around in the gym," Romeo assured.

Casey nodded, "When do I get that Personal Trainers stuff?" Casey asked.

"Oh, I have it right here," Romeo replied and made his way over to the office desk, pulling open the draw to reveal a large pile of papers and a textbook.

Romeo handed the information to Casey.

"Now there is no rush to get it done, but usually it takes most people three to six months to complete."

Casey flicked through the papers and textbook noting all the complex theory hidden within, and his face paled.

"Something wrong?" Romeo asked.

"It's just...I'm really no good with study and words," Casey shamefully admitted.

"No sweat; it really is a synch once you get into it. It only looks bad from the outside," Romeo comforted, giving Casey a friendly arm slap.

Casey sat at home that night alone, waiting for his brothers to return home from work while his mind focused in and out on his studies. He'd only just started the first chapter assignment and already his head felt like it was swirling.

"I don't know how Romeo said this was easy; I can't seem to remember any of these muscles and joints in the human body, how am I ever gonna pass this?" Casey mumbled to himself; laying a huge amount of self doubt on his mind.

After awhile Casey got up from the kitchen table and poured himself a glass of orange juice; resting against the kitchen sink as he drank it.

Not long after Casey returned back to his studies did the door open revealing his two older brothers.

"Hey mate," Brax greeted.

"Hi; how was work?" Casey asked; glancing up from his notes but with his head rested in his hands.

"Yeah can't complain," Brax casually replied.

"Had some busy trots though," Kyle added.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd had anything to eat yet so I bought home some rice and stir-fry from the restaurant," Brax informed, placing a plastic bag of strongly smelling food on the table in front of Casey.

"No I haven't eaten; I've been too focused on trying to get past chapter one in this textbook," Casey mumbled.

"Hey, maybe a good feed will help with that," Brax said with a sigh as he patted Casey on the shoulder.

Casey grumbled in response and hung his head back down at his textbook.

Kyle sat down next to his younger brother, while Brax grabbed out some plates and cutlery, and began placing the food onto them.

"What seems to be the struggle?" Kyle asked; shifting across the table to get a glance at his brother's studies.

"I just can't seem to remember any of this anatomy stuff; maybe I'm just not cut out for this job!" Casey exclaimed in frustration and flipped himself back against his chair.

"Don't say that, I'm sure you'll find some way to get through it; it just takes time. Besides you only got this course today didn't you?" Kyle said.

Casey gave a nod as Brax returned to the table handing out the plates: one in front of each of his brothers and one for himself.

"Kyle's right: you shouldn't sell yourself short; after-all you managed to complete your HSC," Brax said with assurance.

"Yeah but only barely," Casey replied as he shoved a fork-full of rice into his mouth.

"Barely is still a pass. You're a smart kid Case; just don't give up so easily," Brax affirmed; taking a mouthful of food.

As the weeks progressed Casey tried his hardest on his studies and like his brothers had said, the time had helped make the information sink in, though he still struggled with some aspects, Romeo assured him that it would all come with practice.

Romeo and Casey stood inside the Body and Soul gym.

"Now I know it's still early days but I'm going to need you to step up and start doing some classes," Romeo informed.

Casey's eyes widened.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure if I'd be ready," Casey said in earnest.

Romeo smiled, "Don't worry, it's okay to feel nervous the first time. I just really need to get you going as I won't be around here to supervise much, because as you know Indi and I plan to move."

Casey nodded in understanding.

"Well it's now become more than that," Romeo said with a goofy grin, "I'll be helping Indi out more, you know: taking her to doctor appointments as such, because she just found out she's pregnant."

Casey smiled with surprise, "That's great news; I'm so pleased for you both."

"That's why I need you up and running," Romeo stated.

"I promise I will work my hardest that you've ever seen, so when you equip me manager I will not let you and Indi down."

"Great stuff mate," Romeo praised; slapping Casey's arm.

"Let's get you set up for your first aerobics class outside on the beach then."

Romeo helped Casey set up the mats and cones for the class.

"Now, just do like you've learned and always remember to get them to warm up before and after the sessions," Romeo instructed.

Casey nodded and waited for his class to arrive to begin.

After Casey's successful lesson, Casey got to work packing up the equipment.

Casey turned, catching sight of a young, fresh-faced brown haired girl as he finished rolling up one of the mats and smiled sheepishly at her; immediately taking a liking to the young girl.

Feeling bashful, Casey quickly turned away and without watching where he was going, he walked straight into the wooden guard rail along the beach; flipping over and falling to the ground while tossing the cones across the sand.

Casey quickly stood up feeling mortified and glanced at the girl.

The girl gave a quiet laugh and approached Casey.

"Is that how you always end a gym training session? I hope you don't teach me that if I ever want to join," the girl smiled, helping Casey pick up some of the tossed cones.

"No, that's not part of the session; I tripped," Casey said bashfully.

"I guess you have to learn to watch where you're going," the girl smiled.

"I'm Casey," Casey said; finding the courage to introduce himself as he held out his hand.

"Denny; Denny Miller," the young girl replied; gladly taking Casey's hand to shake.

"I've never seen you around here before," Casey said as he started to walk back toward the gym.

"I only just moved here," Denny replied.

"With your family?" Casey enquired.

"No...my family, well, it's complicated."

Casey scoffed, "You haven't met my family. Say would you like to grab a drink from the surf club," Casey offered.

"Sure I'd love to. It'll be nice having someone to show me around a bit, I'm still getting used to the place."

Denny sat down at a table in the surf club and waited for Casey to return with the drinks.

Casey put down two fruit smoothies and sat down opposite Denny.

"So Casey what do you do besides work at the gym?" Denny asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess I just hang out at home with my three older brothers and I love to surf," Casey answered.

Denny raised her eyebrow, "A keen surfer huh; I was pretty good myself where I used to live, in a small town not far from here."

"What made you move here?" Casey asked.

"I found out I had a family here, a brother and sister. I came to meet them," Denny explained, "I only found out when I confronted my Dad. I told you my life was complicated huh?" Denny said, with a bashful smile on her face; looking away to hide her embarrassment.

Casey took a sip of his smoothie and made a 'huh' noise.

"Like I said, my family is pretty complicated; my Dad who I thought was my Dad all my life turned out not to be and I'm actually the son of some other guy I've never met, my supposed father manipulated me and I've spent the last few months getting over that and being in..."

Casey was hesitant to tell this girl he'd just met about his time in jail, but he learned to be honest and if she couldn't accept him for who he had been then he'd cut his losses.

"Being in jail because of him," Casey finished quietly, staring closely at Denny's reaction.

Denny had a look of surprise and was speechless.

Casey shook his head, immediately regretting his words.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, now you're going to think of me as some complex criminal," Casey said quickly.

Denny just shook her head and laughed; reaching her hand over the table to touch Casey's.

"No I won't. I don't judge you on your past Casey; I go by what I see now. By the way what happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

Casey took a sigh of relief.

"Well my supposed Dad set me up in an armed robbery and being faced with that situation was frightening and he didn't like that I hesitated and he forced a gun into my hand in which I ended up shooting him and the innocent owner of the place," Casey explained as his face paled.

Casey noticed Denny had now pulled her comforting hand away.

 _Great now she's definitely going to want nothing to do with me,_ Casey whispered in his mind.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore," Casey quickly stuttered out.

Denny smiled at Casey and let out a laugh.

"I didn't think you wanted me gone so soon. Man that is seriously complicated; that takes the cake."

Casey relaxed at Denny's non judgment of his past.

Casey took another sip of his smoothie.

"I told you didn't I?" he questioned.

Denny nodded, "Yeah you did," she laughed.

"I'm still on a good behaviour bond for another year after the judge lightened my sentence following my long lost brother's testament for me."

"I guess that means we won't be taking any long trips anytime soon," Denny implied in a soft tone.

"I guess not," Casey replied quietly; now coming to the realisation he was falling in love with this girl.

"So Denny: where have you moved to?" Casey asked, snapping out of his thoughts and going completely off topic.

"I live in the farmhouse across town," Denny explained.

"You mean with Zac, Evie, and Oscar?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, well Zac is actually my Uncle and Evie and Oscar are my siblings."

Casey nodded, "It was actually your Uncle that looked out for me when I was in jail and believed in me," Casey explained.

Denny sipped the last of her smoothie.

"Yeah, from what I've heard he's a pretty understanding guy and to take me in without knowing me, well has been exceptional."

Casey shrugged, "Well you're family."

To Casey it seemed obvious that Denny should be accepted into the farmhouse home; after-all Brax had always taught him family meant _everything_.

Casey stood up from the table, grabbing out his wallet.

Denny got up and joined him; both approaching the counter.

"No let me pay for this," Casey offered.

Denny smiled, shyly.

"Casey, I can't let you do that."

"It's fine, it was only a smoothie," Casey smiled back.

"Well I'm paying next time," Denny replied quickly then slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Did I just say that out loud? Did I just ask you out again? I'm such an idiot," Denny commented.

"No you're not and I'd love to hang out with you again sometime," Casey replied with a beaming smile.

"Thanks Darls," Irene said, collecting the eight dollars from Casey for the smoothies.

Casey and Denny walked back to the gym where Casey had left his belongings.

"Thanks for today Casey; I had a lovely time but I guess I better get back home."

"Wait: can I give you a lift back to the farmhouse?" Casey offered.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Denny replied.

Casey shook his head.

"No, no it's no trouble at all. Romeo said I could borrow the work car whenever I needed it; so you can't say no to that."

Denny gave a smile and followed Casey towards the gym's work car.

Casey pulled up at the farmhouse.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime, and maybe I can show you around town, or we could go for a surf sometime?" Casey called from inside the car.

"I'd really like that, but now I got to go. I'll see you around," Denny said cheerfully.

"Bye," Casey replied and drove off.

Casey parked the Body and Soul car back at the gym and made his way home.

"Hey Case," Kyle greeted, as Casey walked through the door.

"Hi," Casey replied; his mind still on his afternoon with Denny.

"Hi Case. What's got you so happy mate; good day at the gym?" Brax asked, upon seeing his brother while coming out of his bedroom.

Casey shrugged, "Have either of you had that feeling where you know there is just something special about someone?"

Brax gave Casey a quizzical look while Kyle answered, "Yeah I've felt like that with Phoebe."

"Why?" Brax asked.

"Well I kind of met this girl today after I'd finished a gym class and we went out for a drink. We talked and we have so much in common. We got on so well and I just felt like it was different than I've ever felt towards someone before," Casey explained.

Kyle gave a smirk and Brax gently punched Casey on the arm.

"Good on you mate. You seem pretty smitten over her already, she must be something special," Brax smiled.

"Well if it's meant to be, it will," Kyle concluded.

"We're going to meet up again sometime, and I'm going to show her around town and she surfs too," Casey beamed.

"Well whose gotten attracted to your ugly mug then?" A voice called from the doorway.

Kyle and Brax smiled with surprise and Casey turned to the sound of the voice behind him.

"Heath!" Casey yelled and ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey Shorty," Heath greeted, "Kylie; big fella," Heath greeted his other brothers.

Kyle hugged his older brother and Brax clapped Heath's hand then both older brothers slapped each other's back.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"Came down to visit my favorite brothers; caught you by surprise huh?" Heath replied, dumping his bag further inside and shutting the door.

"Where's Bianca and the kids?" Kyle asked.

"You didn't have a fight with her or anything?" Brax implied sternly.

Heath smirked, "What do you take me for bro; that's happened only three times in our marriage."

The three other brothers laughed.

"Three times in a course of less than a year is a lot Heath," Kyle implied.

"Oi: who asked you pretty boy? Besides it's tough getting your own house, having a baby and finding out you have a daughter all at the same time," Heath defended.

"Bianca said it was fine for me to come spend some bro time down here while she looked after Darcy and Harley but maybe I was mistaken if you're all just going to mock my relationship," Heath added in slight insult.

Brax scoffed, "It's right mate; we're just glad to see you here."

"I never said anything about your relationship," Casey spoke.

Heath turned to his youngest brother and snickered.

"So you did and more to the point you never answered my question Shorty: who's gotten attracted to your ugly mug?"

Casey smiled, "Her name is Denny Miller and she's a really nice girl; I met her today and we hung out and she wasn't bothered by my past and even wants to hang out again."

"Well, look at that," Heath snickered, and grabbed Casey in a wrestle-like hug.

"And you can speak for yourself; the ugly mug runs in the family," Casey gasped in Heath's playful grasp around his neck.

"That's not a nice thing to say about Brax, Case."

"It wasn't directed at Brax, it was directed at you!" Casey gasped and fought his way out of his older brother's hold.

"Oi!" Heath exclaimed and made a grab for Casey as the youngest moved away.

"Alright all; just settle down now," Brax ordered.

Heath clapped his hands together, enthusiastically.

"So who's up for pizza, chips, a good beer, and some brotherly bonding?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said since you've gotten here," Brax joked.

"I'll call for pizza; what do you guys want?" Kyle called out.

"Anything other than those pizzas from this place called Angelo's, I heard on the grape vine its awful there!" Heath called out.

"Oi, you only been here five minutes and already you gotten on my nerves," Brax joked.

"Takes one to know one," Heath joked in return.

Brax made a move to wrestle his brother.

"I certainly didn't miss the Heath Braxton immaturity."

"Get the chicken- cheese overload, and a lots-a-meat pizza!" Casey yelled, as Kyle was waiting for the phone to be answered.

"And a garlic bread too!" Casey yelled; gasping as he joined in with the wrestling between his oldest brothers.

"Make that two; I'm starved!" Heath yelled.

Kyle tried to order while his brothers ended up on ground.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Real mature guys," he mouthed.

"What's a guy's night without a wrestle?" Heath asked.

Kyle hung up the phone, "Said they'd be here in about thirty-five minutes."

The brothers got up off the floor and straightened themselves out.

"Go dump your things in the spare room," Brax instructed, pointing down the hall.

Heath picked up his bag and tossed it into the room, and returned back to his brothers.

The four brothers took their seats on the couch and flicked the television on. Just as they grabbed their beers, they heard a knock.

Brax got up to answer and telling the delivery guy he'd fix up his pay in his paycheck, Brax took the pizzas and shut the door.

As soon as the food hit the table, the four brothers dug in; Heath scoffing his slice.

"I can't believe you have such a bottomless pit for a stomach, Heath," Brax commented as Heath quickly reached for his third slice.

Heath shrugged.

"Did you eat anything on your way down?" Kyle asked, munching on his slice.

"Yar, but food always tastes better when ya got a brother who pays for it," Heath smirked at Brax.

"Of course it does," Brax replied and gave Heath a gentle shove.

"Hey I'm eatin' here, you'll make me lose me piece!" Heath laughed.

Casey grabbed two pieces of garlic bread and shoved them into his mouth.

"So, what's been happening here? I got Casey's got a girl..."

"She's not my girl Heath; well not yet anyway," Casey defended.

"That's what they all say," Heath mumbled then poked his foot towards Kyle, "What about you Muppet, you still with that girl...?"

"Phoebe? Yes," Kyle replied.

"Where is she?"

"She's doing a gig at the Surf Club," Kyle answered.

"And you big fella, any chicks on the horizon for you?"

Brax rolled his eyes, "No Heath, and there's more to life than girls. I'm quite happy running my business."

Heath glanced at Casey and Kyle, and like clockwork, they all shouted together, "He needs a girl!" following it up with hard laughter.

Brax gave his brothers an unimpressed look and grabbed for the television remote; turning it up loudly to drown out his brother's laughter.

"I'm watching the footy," Brax announced, grabbing his beer and relaxing back against the couch.

Mostly all off the pizza and garlic bread had been eaten and the brothers spent the night laughing and catching up; appreciating every moment that they had.

* * *

Another two months passed and it was time for Romeo to leave the gym.

Casey had almost finished his Personal Trainers qualification and was well on his way to successfully managing Body and Soul, or so he thought.

Romeo approached Casey one day after classes.

"Casey there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's up?" Casey queried.

"You know I'm leaving soon, well I was going to maintain the loan on the gym because it was something Indi and I built together and wanted this to be something we could come back to. Well it turns out that it's not going to be that simple. I won't be able to upkeep the loan repayments and support Indi and myself so I regret to inform you that I have to sell the business."

Casey's face paled; he had only just gotten to be where he wanted to be.

"Now don't worry I intend to inform the new owners to keep some of the staff on; especially you, however I cannot promise that management role no longer to you. I'm very sorry Casey. You have done such a good job with our clients."

"I understand, you have to do what's right for you and Indi; no hard feelings," Casey replied sadly.

Later that night after Casey had gotten out of the shower he joined Brax out on the couch, who was relaxing and watching the television after a long days work.

"Something on your mind; I noticed you were a bit quiet at dinner tonight?" Brax initiated.

Casey shifted his gaze from the television onto his brother.

"I thought I'd finally made something of myself but it's like every time something goes right in my life, something unexpected happens to screw it all up," Casey whispered.

"What do you mean Case?" Brax queried, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Romeo is selling the gym and I might not get to obtain the manager role anymore. He said he's putting a good word in for me but who knows, the new owners might not want me working there at all."

"I'm real sorry to hear that mate. I'm sure something will turn up for you," Brax assured and patted Casey's thigh.

"I sure hope so, I really wanted this," Casey mumbled.

The following morning when Casey headed into the gym to start his shift, he had noticed the 'for sale' sign that Romeo had only put up yesterday had since been taken down and his heart sunk.

"The gyms been sold then?" Casey asked as he walked into the main part of the gym.

"Yes I got a call first thing this morning with a top offer and you'll be pleased to know I told them about your work ethic and determination to this gym that they have decided to keep you on as the manager once your certificate is complete, with the potential to be owner," Romeo explained.

Casey beamed, giving a smile from ear to ear in surprise.

"In fact, the new owner's in the office now finishing the paperwork if you want to thank him yourself."

Casey gave a nod still baffled by all this.

Casey stared in awe as Brax made his way out of the gyms office.

"Wait: Brax; what?" Casey blurted out.

"Gym's all yours Casey," Brax stated.

"Brax, how...I mean how can you...how can I ever thank you?" Casey stuttered, not having any idea on what to say in his state of shock.

Brax smiled at his little brother feeling a sense of pride.

"Don't mention it. I know how much this meant to you."

Casey was over the moon with appreciation over his brother's gesture and stood speechless.

"Well you better get used to your new business before classes start; can't have the owner and trainer being late," Brax smirked and tossed Casey the keys to the gym.

Casey caught the keys in his hand and stared momentarily. It was all happening so fast and like a dream come true.

"Thank you Brax," Casey finally managed to voice.

"You've come a long way Casey; you deserve this, remember that," Brax said with a smile.

"Catch you later; pleasure doing business Romeo," Brax then fare-welled.

"See you Brax and thanks again for the fast deal!" Romeo called out.

Casey watched Brax leave and jingled the keys in his hand.

"Yeah I guess I have," he whispered, reflecting on what had come about in his life and how far he had actually come.


	78. Romantic Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you: DramaComedySoapRealityFan, Bonnie SveenFan, sis .of .anarchy, Fanfiction.79, and rachbob for your wonderful supportive reviews on my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 78 – Romantic Plans**

"So Case, you got it all planned for getting into your girl's heart, or should I say pants," Heath laughed and playfully slapped Casey on the arm as he'd made his way into the kitchen mid-morning, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"I said she's not my girlfriend yet Heath; we've only gone out once," Casey replied, giving his older brother a groan; though feeling his cheeks flush slightly, with embarrassment.

"Casey isn't like you Heath," Brax defended, as he poured some coffee to go with his breakfast.

"What? I'm just trying to make sure my little brother knows what he's doing if he wants to keep this girl he's so hung up on."

"I'm not taking advice from you Heath," Casey stated.

"Well if that's the way you feel, don't come to me when it doesn't work out, and say: Heath, I wish I'd listened to your advice on relationships," Heath said, presenting himself like he was a wise educator.

Brax scoffed, "Get real Heath, this coming from someone who couldn't wow their current wife and took several attempts of groveling," Brax joked.

"Oi, ya don't have to go sprouting that off," Heath argued.

"Everyone knows Heath," Casey laughed.

Heath shifted awkwardly, "Yeah, well, maybe Kyle doesn't."

"Actually I do," Kyle piped up, causing all boys to laugh.

"Looks like you're at a loss mate," Brax laughed.

"Fine, forget I said anything."

Brax placed his coffee mug into the sink and made an attempt to leave the kitchen.

"What? Don't I get bacon, eggs, and sausages for my breakfast?" Heath smarted.

Casey turned his gaze away shaking his head while munching on his toast.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Heath unfazed by his comment.

"You know where the kitchen is: just in front of you, and to the left is the fridge," Brax retorted.

Kyle smirked and Casey couldn't hold in his snorting snicker.

"What are you two smirking about, and you stop laughing," Heath stated, slapping Casey on the shoulder.

Casey looked up at Heath and gulped down his mouthful of toast and shrugged.

Heath tsked, "That's the thanks I get huh, for making my way, _all the way,_ down here to visit my bros, and I don't even get a cooked breakfast."

"Suck it up Heath," Brax replied with a casual smile and slapped his brother's arm as he passed to finally exit the kitchen.

"So I guess I just have to starve on my way back home; surviving only on measly pieces of toast than: shall I?!" Heath called out as Brax grabbed his Ute keys and had since opened the front door to leave.

"Yep that sounds about right!" Brax called back, "See you boys later!"

"Bye!" Casey yelled out.

"See ya!" Kyle yelled, following suit.

Brax shut the door behind him leaving the remaining three brothers in the dining room.

"That was a bit over dramatic don't you think?" Kyle commented.

"That's the way it goes if you want to get something happening around here, young kiddos," Heath replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't get anything," Casey said with a laugh.

"Who asked you?" Heath stated and snatched the remaining slice of toast off Casey's plate; taking a large bite.

"Heath!" Casey exclaimed, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"That's what you love about me," Heath cheered.

Casey grumbled and went to pop another slice of bread into the toaster.

"Should I make you one too, in case you steal my other one?" Casey inquired, noticing Heath had now taken his seat at the table.

"Yeah that sounds good Case; in fact make it two more and while you're at it, chuck on some eggs would ya," Heath requested.

"Unbelievable," Casey muttered.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh, but decided to help Casey out by making the eggs, so Casey could finish his breakfast and get himself ready for work.

"So what's on the agenda for you two today?" Heath asked.

"Well, as you can see I'm in my gym uniform, so I'm going to work," Casey answered.

"Phoebe should be coming home soon from her night out at her gig so guess we'll hang out before I work tonight," Kyle replied.

Heath smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"It's not like that," Kyle commented and placed Heath's plate of eggs and toast down in front of him.

"How long are you planning on hanging around?" Casey asked.

"Why, you want me tagging along because you missed me so much?" Heath joked.

"No, because Mum's been asking for you; maybe you should see her before you go."

Heath groaned, "Yeah I suppose."

After breakfast Heath took a shower and was ready to leave the Braxton home once again.

"You two better take care of yourselves; you hear? I don't want to come back here so soon because one of you boys' antics have caused the big fella to get gray hair. Who knows: maybe Kyle, you'll be the next one in my shoes, with Phoebe and all."

"No, Phoebe's not like that; enjoying life and getting out experiencing the world is more her style," Kyle replied with a smile.

"And good luck with your girl too Case; I'm sure things will work out: you've always had it in ya."

"Thanks Heath. It was great to see you again," Casey said, also baring a smile on his face.

"Have to rally the big fella up to organising a big family barbie one day," Heath said with a laugh.

"Yeah it would be good to have the whole family together," Kyle added.

"Well best be off before Bianca thinks I've abandoned her and the kids."

Just as Heath opened the door, Phoebe stood outside ready to knock.

Heath turned to wink at Kyle.

"Phoebe, you're back early," Kyle greeted.

Phoebe raced in and passionately kissed Kyle.

"I missed you too."

"And that's my cue to leave," Heath snickered.

"What so soon?" Phoebe stated.

"Yep: got a life to go back to. See you all later," Heath fare-well.

"Bye; drive home safe," Casey answered.

"Yes, and give our best to the kids and Bianca," Kyle added.

"Will do."

"Bye!" Phoebe chimed in.

Heath left the Braxton house with a wave and the three watched Heath get into his car and drive away.

"That was awful nice of Heath to come all the way from the city," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah it was nice," Kyle replied softly.

Casey glanced at his watch and noticed the time was just before ten-thirty.

"Damn, I have to get a move on, or I'm going to be late opening the gym," he said quickly and made a mad dash to grab his belongings, before racing out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Phoebe twisted herself around, kissing Kyle again.

"Now that everyone's gone, we have the house all to ourselves, what do you say we..."

"Phoebe I can't, I have to clean up the breakfast dishes first and tidy up some of the mess left around here..."

Kyle was cut off with a series of passionate kisses.

"But I haven't seen you all night and I thought we were spending the day together remember?" Phoebe said with a teasing pout.

Kyle sighed, knowing he was defeated.

Phoebe cheered and grabbed Kyle's hand in hers, encouraging him towards the bedroom.

"You drive a hard bargain Pheebs."

Phoebe let out a laugh as they entered the bedroom, and flopped onto the bed, leaving Kyle to close the door behind him.

Phoebe had already began undoing her clothes when she reached up and grabbed Kyle; pulling him down on the bed.

After their moment of pleasure, Kyle shifted to get up from the bed.

"Wait: don't go yet," Phoebe moaned and reached her hand up towards Kyle.

"Pheebs I have to; I have to get this place cleaned up before I start my shift."

"Kyle, your shift doesn't start until three; you have plenty of time," Phoebe whined.

Kyle stared lovingly at his girlfriend; she really was hard to resist.

Kyle leaned back down over Phoebe and kissed her again.

"How could I say no to you?" Kyle questioned.

Phoebe let out a giggle and the two remained in each other's arms for a little while longer.

* * *

"Just make sure you finish off with a stretch after you use that machine, otherwise your muscles will really regret it the next day," Casey instructed to one of his female clients from the gym.

Casey was about to move on to another errand during his shift at the gym, when Denny walked in. He couldn't help thinking of Heath's comments the night before, but he quickly brushed them aside, choosing to follow his heart.

Casey took notice of Denny's well toned body, in her red shorts and white singlet top.

"Hi," Casey greeted, with a wide grinning smile.

Denny eyed Casey's muscular arms in his gym uniform.

"Hey handsome," she replied bashfully.

"Wait; did I just say that?" Denny asked, laughing off her embarrassment, "Now you're going to think of me as some stalker."

"Nothing wrong with speaking a little truth," Casey smirked, wrapping his arms around Denny's waist.

"I saw you with that girl; should I be jealous?" Denny asked.

"Nup, because I only have eyes for you: that is if you want to be my girlfriend?" Casey smiled, as their eyes met, "Now I'm the one saying the awkward truths."

Denny let out a laugh, "As you said: nothing wrong with that, and I'd love to."

The couple gently kissed, both sharing an intensity of love for one another.

"What time do you finish your shift?" Denny asked.

"I close up here at four," Casey replied.

"You want to grab a drink at the diner afterwards?" Denny suggested.

"Sure; you finished for the day?" Casey inquired.

Denny shook her head.

"Nah, just taking a break, before Alf needed help at the bait shop with the boating gear," Denny replied.

"Well I'm one lucky guy, if such a lovely lady visits me on their work break," Casey smiled.

"Uh, excuse me, but Casey maybe you can have some eyes for me and show me how to work this machine? Stop making out with my sister," Oscar joked.

Denny gasped and gave a quick laugh at Oscar's comment; turning her head down.

"Be right there Oscar! So I'll see you at four then?" Casey whispered the final part.

"Yep, I'll be there; and Oscar: don't over-do it," Denny chimed.

Oscar rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing Denny, though then again, on this thing...I won't; unless your boyfriend can pry himself away from you," Oscar commented.

Denny smiled and kissed Casey on the lips again.

"I'll see you later; later Oscar!"

Denny skipped out of the gym and Casey walked over to Oscar.

"You have to grab these handles with each of your hands; like this," Casey demonstrated, "Then you lie down on the bench and push both your arms together. You can also push the handles above you, like so."

Casey demonstrated again and pushed himself up from the machine.

"Do ten reps then have a break," Casey instructed and stood by as Oscar made his first attempt.

"You really like her don't you?" Oscar smirked, as he glanced up at Casey, while he moved on the equipment.

"Yeah I do," Casey replied, smiling.

"Well...if you...hurt her...I'll come...after you," Oscar gasped, pushing himself more.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. Oscar had been working out lately but he was no match for a Braxton.

"Believe me; I won't; not if I have you to worry about," Casey smarted, as Oscar flopped against the bench of the machine, exhausted.

* * *

When the four o'clock mark came, Casey finished at his shift and made his way to the diner to meet Denny.

As Casey walked in he couldn't help but notice, the slightly loud conversation between Irene and Chris behind the counter.

"Come on Irene; just imagine it: 'Chris Burger', written in big lettering on the menu. A double meat patty, with lettuce, cheese, avocado, a slice of bacon, and a hint of basil, mahwah," Chris said, feeling mighty proud of his invention as he kissed his fingers before flicking them away from his mouth.

Irene shook her head.

"That is not going on the menu in either mine, or your time," Irene replied, then took some coffees off the counter and made her way around towards the tables.

"Reenie, you don't know what you're missing; what the customer's will be missing," Chris pleaded.

Casey shook his head and found a vacant table to sit at.

"I said no Chris," Irene stated more sternly, as she made her way to one of the front tables and placed down their order of coffees.

"You'll see one day, Irene, the 'Chris Burger', will be famous and my name will be all over the town; or even the world. Chris Harrington: famous burger maker!" Chris announced.

Irene scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Famous my foot," she mumbled.

Irene took sight of Casey sitting at one of the fair tables.

"Hello, Love," she greeted.

"Hi, Irene," Casey smiled.

"Can I get you anything, Darl?"

"Not yet; I'm waiting for Denny," Casey replied.

"Okay, well you know to just call me over when you're ready to order."

"Thanks," Casey replied, just as Denny came rushing.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It got busy at the bait shop and I was helping out," Denny gasped; slightly out of breath from running to the diner.

Casey laughed, "It's fine; don't worry about it. I won't hold it against you."

"That's good to know." Denny then sat down opposite Casey at the table.

"Ready to order yet, Darls?" Irene asked; popping back over to the couple.

Casey glanced over at Denny to decipher whether she was ready and her look told him that they were both ready.

"Yeah, we are," Casey replied, "What are you going to have?" he added; asking Denny.

"I'll have the turkey salad, a slice of carrot cake, and a green tea, please Irene," Denny asked.

Irene jotted down Denny's order and turned to Casey, "And for you?"

"I'll take the steak and chips please, and a banana smoothie," Casey requested.

"Okay, won't be long, Darls."

Irene went behind the counter and placed the order form down on the desk, seeing an order of burgers and drinks still sitting on the counter ready to be handed out.

Huffing, she quickly slapped Chris in the chest, who had been mindlessly gazing at Denny and Casey.

"Quit gawking and get to work," Irene instructed.

"I could have had a great relationship with her," Chris wallowed.

"Forget it Chris; she's with Casey," Irene replied.

"I don't know what such a wonderful and beautiful girl like Denny, could see in a guy like Casey."

Irene rolled her eyes.

"He works for a start," she mumbled to herself.

"I mean I have the charisma, the looks; what's not to love?" Chris said proudly, as he daydreamed at the ceiling.

Irene groaned, "You'll be getting loved out on your lily-white backside without a job, if you don't get those orders out!" Irene warned, giving Chris a sharp finger point.

"You need to learn to relax more, Irene; nothing comes from such hastiness," Chris smarted.

Irene huffed, "People don't deal with you. Now get those orders out now, Christopher, before we have some unhappy customers!"

"Sheesh; don't have to tell me more than twice," Chris answered.

Chris grabbed the plates of burgers and drinks and headed towards table nine.

"Here you go my lovely ladies. If there is anything either of you need: some napkins, some straws; my number maybe; don't hesitate to call on moi: yours truly," Chris said in his most charming tone as he pointed to himself and stepped backwards; not taking his eyes of the girls for a moment, until he found himself flying backwards over a chair and becoming entangled in the messed chair and table.

Some people in the diner laughed at Chris' accident, while Irene shook her head in disbelief at Chris' clumsiness.

"Great trip?!" Casey yelled out with a laugh.

Chris stood himself up and noticed the two girls he was trying to impress were now ignoring him and were giggling.

Chris glared at Casey and Denny and noticed the smirk on both of their faces at his expense.

"Who asked you; you big shot!" Chris yelled back; feeling insulted at having his ego crushed.

Casey shrugged, completely unfazed by Chris' comment.

Denny gently slapped Casey's hand.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"What; serves him right for always flaunting himself around like everyone should love him."

Denny pursed her lips.

"I'm sure Chris can't help being as egotistical as he is, he kind of has a funny side too."

"Should I be jealous?" Casey questioned and took Denny's hand in his.

"No, I only say that because I think you should give him a chance."

Casey smiled and leaned in to kiss Denny.

"And that's why I fell for you: you don't judge anyone."

"Here you go Darls, sorry about the wait. Seem to be having some trouble with a certain someone today," Irene announced as she dished out Casey and Denny's order.

"Thanks Irene," Denny responded.

While the happy couple ate their meals, Casey took a moment to reflect on the girl sitting across from him: she had a cheerful smile, beautiful features, and a great personality to match. He'd never met a girl quite like Denny; she was something special.

* * *

Casey dropped Denny back at the farmhouse after their afternoon together and after a quick kiss goodbye, Casey was on his way back home.

By the time Casey had gotten home, he found Brax grabbing his surfboard, ready to leave.

"Hey Case; working late?" Brax inquired.

"No, I was hanging out with Denny after work," Casey answered.

"Well, I'm just about to go out and enjoy some waves; you wanna come for a surf?"

"Yeah, don't mind if I do. I'll just get changed," Casey stated.

Brax and Casey made their way towards the beach, carrying their surfboards, where they then dropped them onto the sand at their desired spot.

"You seem to be really liking, this Denny girl. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, 'ey," Brax nudged his little brother.

"I do really like her...Actually Brax; can I ask you for a favor?" Casey replied.

Brax shrugged, "Anything, mate."

"Do you think I could borrow a night at Angelo's? I was thinking of making a romantic dinner date for her," Casey admitted.

"I wanna follow my heart and this is what I think would be special for her, to maybe move our relationship to the next level," Casey added bashfully.

Brax smirked, in awe of his brother's suggestion and gently flicked his arm.

"Look at you: my little brother, the Casanova."

Casey rolled his eyes at Brax's response.

"Nah, sure Case. I think I can swing in a night for ya; how's Monday?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, should be fine. I hope she likes it," Casey said in doubt.

"I'm sure she will. You just leave all the details to me; I'll get you your romantic night," Brax confirmed.

"Thanks," Casey smiled.

"Now we gonna surf, or what?" Brax announced.

The two grabbed their boards and headed into the water.

Casey let the coolness of the waves wash over the nerves he felt inside him; he only wanted to make things right for Denny and show her that she meant a lot to him, that he loved her.

Later that night, Casey texted Denny to arrange plans for the romantic dinner:

 _'_ _Are you free on Monday night?'_

 _'_ _I am at the moment, why?'_ Denny responded.

' _I wanna take you out.'_ Casey wrote back.

 _'_ _Take me out as in how: another diner date with smoothies and burgers?'_

Casey smiled as he read Denny's cheeky message.

 _'_ _I'm not saying; it might be it might not be,'_

 _'_ _Well in that case: I'd love to. What time are you picking me up?'_

 _'_ _I'll pick you up at seven, not a minute later,'_ Casey concluded.

' _I'll be ready. See you then."_

Denny shut off her phone and relaxed back on her bed smiling up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Casey headed out of his bedroom in the dim light of the house to get a drink. He was going to make his and Denny's romantic dinner night as magical as ever.


	79. Special nights

**Chapter 79 – Special nights**

Casey walked out of his bedroom with a nervous look on his face. Monday night had come around fast and it was the night he and Denny planned for their romantic dinner.

Casey was dressed in his best black tuxedo and was fiddling with his tie that just seemed to not want to co-operate.

Kyle and Brax emerged from the kitchen and looked at their brother.

"Having troubles?" Brax asked, giving a chuckle and approaching his brother.

"It's just...it's not working," Casey mumbled.

Brax took Casey's tie and adjusted it for him; giving a smile as soon as he was done.

"Do you think I look okay?" Casey asked nervously.

"You look fine, mate," Brax assured and slapped Casey's arms in encouragement.

"You really think she'll like it; it's not too much?" Casey questioned, doubtfully.

Kyle and Brax smiled at their brother.

"If she loves a bit of romance, she'll love your gesture Casey. I don't see any girl that wouldn't be blown away by what you're doing," Kyle explained.

Casey gave a smile and brushed his tuxedo off again.

"Relax mate; I've got everything sorted so it'll run smoothly. The table's set and the chefs are there to organise your meals. I paid the staff extra to make sure they give you the best quality meals and service, and to make sure no-one will come in and interrupt yours and Denny's romantic night," Brax assured, giving Casey a wide smile.

Casey felt a sense of overwhelm from his brother's gesture.

"Thank you for all this, Brax. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate what you've done," Casey smiled; his eyes glistening with pride and happiness.

"It's no trouble Case. You're my little brother and I look out for you," Brax smiled, looking into Casey's eyes, in return.

"Now go and make Denny the luckiest girl in Summer Bay!" Brax encouraged, squeezing Casey's arms.

"You look great, Case, so have a good night," Kyle piped in.

"Thank you," Casey answered and turned to leave to pick up his girlfriend.

Brax turned back to face Kyle.

"Speaking of other halves; where's yours?"

"She's in the city doing a gig for the night," Kyle replied.

"And you're not going?" Brax questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, she didn't want me to go and make a fool of myself by being the overprotective boyfriend," Kyle shrugged with a smile.

"Perks of being a Braxton huh? Protectiveness comes with the gene," Brax laughed.

"Yeah, besides I trust Phoebe with my life and know she'd never cheat on me," Kyle responded.

"So: a quiet night in with a few beers?" Brax suggested.

"Yep, sound good. I'll get the chips and dip, if you grab the beer," Kyle said.

Brax nodded and headed back into the kitchen to grab the beer, while Kyle grabbed out some chips from the cupboard and placed them in a bowl then put some biscuits and dip on a plate.

* * *

Casey took sight of Denny as he pulled up at the farmhouse. She was waiting outside with Evie beside her, fussing over her hair.

Denny was dressed in an elegant red sparkling dress, with a pair of red strap-on sandals to match and Casey's eyes widened in amazement at his beautiful girlfriend.

Casey got out of the car and stepped towards the porch.

"Hey, I was kind of worried I'd be over-dressed for this," Denny said in earnest.

"No; you look beautiful," Casey commented.

"That's what I said," Evie piped up.

"Are you ready to go?" Casey asked.

"Yeah; you still haven't told me where we are going," Denny implied.

"I know; it's a secret."

Denny stepped down from the porch and walked with her boyfriend to the Body and Soul car that Casey had borrowed for the night.

"Have a nice night!" Evie called out with a wave.

"Thanks Evie!" Denny called back, "Don't wait up!"

Casey gave a friendly wave and escorted Denny into the passenger side.

"Don't I feel spoilt," Denny said with a laugh; feeling a sense of indulgence from Casey's gentlemen ways.

"You only deserve the best."

Casey pulled out from the driveway of the farmhouse and drove through town. Nearing their destination and not wanting to spoil the surprise he ordered Denny to close her eyes.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Denny chuckled.

"Just because; trust me," Casey replied.

Denny smiled and shut her eyes; fighting the urge to peek as they drove along for just a little longer before Casey pulled to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes?" Denny asked.

"No: not yet!" Casey exclaimed.

Denny heard the slam of a car door and her stomach fluttered at the mystery Casey had her surrounded in.

Denny felt herself be pulled out of the car then her eyes covered further by a warm hand.

"Casey," Denny giggled and placed her hand over Casey's.

"You haven't let me open my eyes since we got into town," Denny pleaded, "Can't you at least tell me where we are now?"

"Uh ah; just wait," Casey said, pulling Denny's hands away from his hand that was over her eyes.

"I told you it's a surprise and we're almost there anyway."

Casey guided Denny's steps; never once letting her trip, until they reached inside Angelo's restaurant.

Looking inside at the ambient setting of the restaurant took Casey by surprise. Brax said he'd set it up nice for him and Denny but he never expected to be faced with a nicely dressed table set with candles and covered in rose petals, with a bottle of wine resting in an iced esky.

"Casey what's going on; why have we stopped?" Denny asked.

Casey came back from his mesmerised state and shuffled Denny further.

"Step," he instructed.

As they reached the table Casey removed his hand from Denny's eyes.

"Open," he instructed.

Denny's eyes went wide in shock at the sight around her. She realised they were inside Angelo's.

Denny's eyes filled with tears as she saw the romantic table setting in front of her.

"Casey, I...I can't believe all this," Denny stuttered, "You did this for me?" she asked.

Casey smiled and reached his hand down to grasp Denny's hand.

"For us," he whispered, "Do you like it?"

Denny stared with her mouth agape and the silence made Casey second doubt that Denny hated it.

 _Maybe this was way too much for her?_ Casey questioned himself.

"More than anything," Denny answered with a cheerful smile, as she blinked away her tears.

"Shall we?" Casey implied; gesturing towards the table.

Denny nodded and allowed Casey to pull the seat out for her.

One of Brax's wait staff came out formally dressed and approached the couple.

"Good evening Sir and Madam; please make yourselves comfortable."

Casey and Denny looked up at the waiter in awe.

"How about we start the night with some complimentary wine?" the waiter suggested and poured the wine equally into two slim glasses.

Casey smiled at Denny and saw her face glistening in the candle light.

"Are the lovely couple ready to begin with the entrée? We have freshly made garlic bread," the waiter announced.

"Wait: don't we have to choose what we want?" Denny asked.

"No, all meals have been organised," the waiter answered.

Casey nodded with a smile, remembering about what Brax had said about how everything was sorted.

The waiter then left to gather the entrée, leaving Casey and Denny staring lovingly at each other.

Denny reached her hand over the table to touch Casey's.

"Casey, this is perfect," she whispered.

"I really love you Denny, and I want tonight to be special," Casey whispered.

"It is. Just being here with you is important to me. I love you too," Denny whispered.

The waiter returned with the garlic bread in hand and placed it on the table.

Casey and Denny didn't take long before tucking into the freshly made garlic bread.

When the main meal came out, both Denny and Casey were taken aback by what was placed in front of them; gourmet lobster with salad and oysters on the side.

"Casey: how can we afford all this?" Denny gasped.

"This is all courtesy of Brax," Casey whispered; unbelieving how his brother went to so much effort for this night.

Denny had never experienced such lavish food and savoured every bite.

Dessert came out about twenty minutes after Casey and Denny had finally gotten through their massive seafood and salad meal.

The waiter placed down two plates; one in front of each of them, containing a layered white and milk chocolate mud cake, topped with cream and luscious strawberries.

"Dessert is served. Enjoy Sir and Madam," the waiter announced and exited the dining area.

"This night just keeps getting better and better," Denny whispered.

"No-one says it has to finish with dessert. The night is still young and we have plenty more time to spend together," Casey replied; taking a bite out of his dessert.

Denny smiled and started to eat her dessert.

After the two finished their romantic dinner, Casey took hold of Denny's hand and the two walked down to the beach; sitting on the sand as the moonlight shimmered over the calm ocean.

Casey wrapped his arm around Denny's shoulder and the two gently kissed.

Not soon after, Denny flopped down on the sand looking up at the clear night sky.

Casey followed suit and lay down beside his girlfriend.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Casey. The dinner was lovely and one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me," Denny whispered; turning to face Casey beside her.

Casey linked his hand in Denny's.

"I told you the night's still not over," he cheekily smiled and leaned in to kiss Denny again.

After a few more, _passionate_ kisses between the couple, Casey leaned up and straddled himself over the top of Denny; never once letting go of her hand.

Denny laughed out loud and the two stared into each other's eyes.

Denny moved her hands to the top of her dress and started to undo the buttons on it.

"Wait," Casey whispered and reached back to retrieve his wallet from his pants, pulling out a small plastic-wrapped package.

Denny smiled and kissed Casey; wrapping her arms around his neck as he then leaned down against her body and moved his hand gently under her dress to squeeze her thigh.

The couple spent the coming minutes making their night to remember even more special, as they made out for the first time in their relationship; showing their love and affection towards each other was more than just a thing of the moment: it was real.

* * *

Casey stood up from the sand and zipped up the fly of his tux before buttoning his open shirt.

Denny adjusted her dress and sat up; brushing sand from her hair.

Casey held out his hand for Denny, to which she took rapidly; allowing herself to be pulled up by Casey.

The couple made their way back to the car and like he had at the beginning of the night, Casey opened the passenger door for Denny, but before she got in she gently shook her dress.

"Still got some sand?" Casey asked cheekily.

"Yeah just a bit," Denny chuckled and hopped in with Casey closing the door behind her.

"You're not the only one," Casey implied with a laugh before starting up the car.

Casey dropped Denny back to the farmhouse, giving her a final kiss.

"Thank you again for a wonderful night, Casey," Denny said.

"You're welcome. I couldn't think of a better person to have spent it with. See you around," Casey replied.

Denny waved as Casey drove away from the farmhouse, sporting a massive grin and feeling the happiest he'd been in months.

Casey pulled into the driveway of home and shut off the car.

Brax and Kyle turned their heads upon seeing the car headlights in the driveway and hearing the door slam.

"You're late," Brax commented, raising his eyebrow as Casey entered.

"Yeah," Casey sheepishly replied.

"Had a good night then?" Kyle asked.

Casey nodded, "It was great. Denny loved everything and the restaurant was perfect. Thank you, Brax. I couldn't have pulled that off without your help," Casey expressed his gratitude openly.

Brax stood up and smiled.

"Though did you have to make the menu lobster, oysters, and mud cake?" Casey questioned.

Brax shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Ooh aphrodisiac," Kyle chimed.

Casey's face flushed pink and he turned his head; still sporting a silly smile on his face.

"You didn't; you little bugger!" Brax exclaimed, slapping Casey on the back and causing the slightly embarrassed boy to choke on a laugh.

"What, you actually scored?" Kyle questioned with his eyes wide in surprise.

"I wouldn't call it score, and not that it's either of your business, but yes, Denny and I did..." Casey trailed off; leaving an open explanation that was easily defined to his brothers.

"Well whatever you call it, did you glove up?" Brax asked frankly.

Casey frowned at his brother, "Huh?"

Kyle picked up the hint immediately and smirked; triggering a realisation in Casey.

"Augh, gross Brax: that's disgusting!" Casey shouted.

Kyle and Brax laughed out loud over Casey's belated reaction.

"So did you?" Brax pressed, asking in a more serious voice.

"Brax, you are so embarrassing!" Casey exclaimed.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Casey waiting for the answer.

"Yes," Casey faltered under Brax's look, while his face grew redder, as he awkwardly answered.

"Good," Brax stated and turned, pointing at Kyle.

"This goes for you too," Brax said firmly.

Kyle eased his laughing and put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I already got that covered."

"Don't you remember when you were fourteen, Case?" Brax questioned, turning back to face Casey.

"That was a mistake Brax, and not even real!" Casey defended.

Brax waved his head, "Safe sex in this house boys!" he announced.

Casey turned his head away, and at that moment the front door flew open and Phoebe rushed in, making her presence heard.

"I'm back!" she shouted and rushed over to Kyle, jumping on his lap.

"Miss me?" Phoebe asked, proceeding to wrap her arms around Kyle's neck.

"Of course," Kyle replied and kissed his girlfriend.

"Remember what I said," Brax reminded.

"Yes Brax," Kyle replied, earning a laugh from Casey this time.

Phoebe kissed Kyle again and Brax rolled his eyes.

"Between the two of you, there is too much romance around here tonight. I'm out of here!" Brax stated.

"You'll find someone, Brax," Casey teased.

"Meh, don't rub it in," Brax replied and walked off to his room.

"I'm heading to bed now too," Casey said.

"Yeah, okay. I'm glad you had a great night," Kyle replied.

Casey gave a wave and walked down the hall.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked.

"Brax was just giving a pep talk on safe sex," Kyle replied.

Phoebe scoffed, "Aren't you a bit old for that talk?"

Kyle shrugged, "Apparently not; not to Brax anyway," Kyle smiled.

* * *

Several days later Casey and Denny found themselves walking along the same beach where their magical moment occurred.

Casey stopped mid conversation with his girlfriend, to glance at a blonde woman taking photographs.

"What's wrong?" Denny asked.

"I think I know that girl," Casey replied slowly.

"Not an ex I hope," Denny joked.

Casey flipped his head down to give a look.

"I was joking, Casey," Denny defended.

"Yeah, no; I know. Come on, I wanna see if it's who I think it is," Casey said.

Approaching closer, Casey's theories were correct; it was who he thought it was: somewhat older, but the woman still had the same features he vaguely remembered fourteen years ago.

"Ricky? Ricky Sharpe?" Casey called.

The blonde woman turned, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes; do I know you?" she questioned.

"Ricky: it's Casey Braxton; Brax's brother. Remember you used to play with me sometimes when you'd come over?" Casey asked.

Ricky let her mind wander as she tried to remember.

"You mean Darryl Braxton; Brax is here?" Ricky said surprised.

Casey nodded.

"And you; you must have been..."

"I was five," Casey finished.

"Wow, I can't believe it...What brought Brax here?" Ricky inquired.

"It's a long story. What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"I've been working as a photographer and I was asked to shoot some landscape scenes in this town. I moved back to New South Wales about six years ago," Ricky explained.

"Gosh, Brax will be so happy to see you. He works at Angelo's just up the beach," Casey explained.

Ricky nodded; she was so unsure of seeing Brax again, he had been her first love at sixteen but when her family was forced to move to Queensland, everything changed.

"Would you like to come with us and I'll show you?" Casey asked.

"Um, I just have to finish up some photos, but I'll head up later."

"Okay, it's great to see you here again," Casey added before he and Denny walked away.

"Who was she?" Denny asked.

"Brax's old girlfriend he had when he was sixteen and we lived in Mangrove River," Casey informed.

"I was too young to remember too much of what happened, but I remember them being happy together."

"Well, that has to be some advantage of her being here. Maybe Brax, and her will get back together. You said so yourself how Brax needs a girlfriend," Denny chuckled.

Casey scoffed, "Yeah he sure does. I think he's had it up to here," Casey raised his hand in the air for emphasis, "with Kyle and me bragging about our girls, and with Phoebe in the house too," Casey laughed, giving Denny a kiss.

A while later Casey and Denny made their way into Angelo's where Brax greeted the couple as they took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get either or you anything?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, just a water please," Denny asked.

"I'll have the same," Casey added.

"You can drink a beer now, Case; you're of age," Brax commented.

Casey smirked, "I know Brax, but I'm walking home," Casey joked.

Brax leaned over the counter and lightly flicked Casey's chest then gave the two their water.

"Hey Brax; did anyone come in here and see you?" Casey asked; not wanting to be the one to break the news about Ricky.

Brax raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah you two," Brax smarted.

"Brax: not us!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well is there someone else that's meant to come see me; you haven't gotten yourself in trouble with some coppers have you?" Brax said seriously, with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"What, no Brax! I'm clean," Casey laughed off.

"You gonna tell me then, or let me keep guessing? Denny, do you know what he's on about?" Brax turned towards Denny.

Denny shrugged, "Ah, this is between you two," she dismissed.

"Look, I can't tell you," Casey informed, "We better go."

"Course you do," Brax mumbled sarcastically.

Denny and Casey stood up and saying their goodbyes, were on their way out when Ricky appeared in the entrance.

Brax glanced up and saw Denny and Casey had stopped.

"You forgotten what you were doing?" Brax joked.

Brax flicked his head up upon not getting a response and took sight of the blonde woman in the entrance.

"Brax?" Ricky whispered.

Brax stopped what he was doing and walked out from the counter.

"Ricky: is it really you?" Ricky shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm back." Brax approached Ricky as she stepped closer.

The two hugged in recognition.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked

"I've got a job down here."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I've missed you. How have you been?" Brax said.

Ricky nodded.

"Well. I'm sorry I had to leave you like that many years ago. I always thought about you when I was up in Queensland," Ricky whispered, "I always wished I'd see you again."

Brax nodded, "Please take a seat and let me get you something."

Ricky and Brax talked and then Brax brought Ricky home to have dinner, and to meet Kyle and Phoebe.

"So where's Heath?" Ricky asked, while taking a bite of her meal.

"Heath married and moved to the city with his family," Brax explained.

"Guess everyone moves on," Ricky commented.

"So Brax knew you when?" Phoebe asked.

"When we were sixteen," Brax said, smiling at Ricky as she was about to open her mouth and say the same.

"Oh, so high school sweethearts?" Phoebe implied.

"It wasn't like..." Brax started.

"Yeah it was more of a friendship thing at the start," Ricky informed.

"Right; friends with benefits," Phoebe nodded.

"Phoebe," Kyle whispered while Brax frowned in her direction.

"What? It happens," Phoebe said frankly.

"You definitely know how to tell it how it is," Ricky mentioned.

"It's a gift," Phoebe replied proudly.

After dinner Casey tired to his bedroom to relax. Kyle and Phoebe did the dishes, while Brax and Ricky sat together on the couch talking.

"Brax, I really should go," Ricky said.

Brax reached out for her hand.

"Ricky don't; not yet. We have so much catching up to do," Brax requested.

"Alright, but just a little while longer," Ricky smiled.

They heard a shriek in the kitchen from Phoebe and Brax turned to see movement of the young couple racing at each other and mucking around.

"Ah! Kyle, don't!" Kyle flicked dishwater on Phoebe, who had quickly shrieked and moved away, grabbing a tea towel and flicking it back at Kyle.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted.

"Are you two right in there?" Brax called out.

"I would be if Phoebe would stop flicking me with the towel!" Kyle called back, as he shifted from the flicks.

"Well, tell Kyle to stop flicking water at me!" Phoebe shrieked.

"Don't make me come in there!" Brax warned in a joking tone.

Phoebe squealed as Kyle grabbed his arms around her waist.

"Is it always like this?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Brax replied.

Kyle and Phoebe emerged from the kitchen laughing.

"Um, we're off to bed," Kyle muttered.

"Don't need to know," Brax replied, waving his hand in the air.

"Have fun kiddies! Don't stay up too late," Phoebe quipped.

Brax rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Ricky when the young couple left.

Brax gazed into Ricky's eyes.

"I really missed you Ric. I never stopped loving you," Brax whispered and leaned in closer, landing a kiss on Ricky's lips.

Ricky pulled away with uncertainty.

"Brax, I don't know about this; it's been ages. I should probably go."

Brax held Ricky's hand and Ricky moved herself in closer, unable to resist the oldest Braxton and leaned in to kiss him back.

It seemed finally each Braxton had themselves that special someone.


	80. One big happy family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for your patience and ongoing support. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this long chapter.**

 **Chapter 80 – One big happy family**

 **Casey 19, Denny 19, Heath 26 ½, Brax, 31, Ricky 31, Kyle 22, Phoebe 22 ½, Darcy 10**

The Wintery Sunday morning at the Braxton house began chaotically as shouts and protests were heard through both the main house and the adjoining flat.

Kyle was complaining that there was no hot water left for his shower; yelling out to his little brother Casey who had used it last.

Casey rubbed his towel over his hair.

"Don't have a go at me, bro; it was your girlfriend that had it before me and she used all the water. Even I had a semi-cold shower!" Casey yelled down the hall.

"Hey, I resent that. A girl needs to keep clean if she's to have guests over, and besides I have to maintain my hair," Phoebe protested, as she looked at Casey.

"Yeah, well at least you still had some hot water; I got none!" Kyle shouted from the bathroom.

Brax rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Ricky's waist, kissing her gently on the head.

"You two aren't arguing over the shower again are you?" Brax asked Casey, as the youngest Braxton entered the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast.

"Hey, I'm not arguing; that's Kyle," Casey defended, munching on his toast.

"You would too if you had a freezing shower!" Kyle protested, walking down into the kitchen wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Kyle, please put some pants on," Ricky instructed.

"I don't think that's appropriate for the lunch today, mate," Brax stated.

Casey and Brax laughed at their brother's casual attire and Kyle frowned.

"I came out to get some clothes from the laundry," Kyle replied.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Kyle's waist.

"But I like this side of you; it's sexy," Phoebe announced with a brazen attitude and slipped Kyle's towel off, leaving the man naked.

"That's more like it," Phoebe laughed and pulled away.

"Phoebe! Give me back my towel!" Kyle yelled as Phoebe ran off towards the room.

Kyle stood red faced in the kitchen doorway.

Brax tried his hardest not to smirk while Casey sat wide-eyed in shock; hiding his eyes with his hand, and Ricky turned away modestly.

"That turns me off my breakfast," Casey commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"Kyle, go and put some clothes on. There will be children over here soon," Ricky ordered.

"Not to mention, Mum," Brax added, just imagining Cheryl's reaction.

Kyle shifted embarrassingly, attempting to cover himself.

"Here mate!" Brax said and tossed a cushion towards his brother.

Kyle slinked away and grabbed his clothes from the laundry, making his way back to his room.

Phoebe was sitting on Kyle's bed with the towel and had a cheeky grin on her face,

"That was so funny!" she cheered.

"For you maybe; I think I might have traumatised my family out there," Kyle replied; though he wasn't mad at his girlfriend.

Kyle pulled on a pair of casual light-weight pants and made his way over to Phoebe, moving his body over hers so the exuberant girl moved her back towards the bed.

Kyle leaned over his girlfriend and fell into a kiss.

Phoebe giggled as she kissed Kyle back passionately.

"Kyle; Phoebe; hurry up!" Ricky yelled.

Kyle stood up and finished getting dressed while Phoebe wiped her mouth and stood up from the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall in the flat, there were other challenges, as Bianca tried to get everyone ready for the big barbecue lunch next door.

Heath, Bianca, Harley, and Darcy had come down from the city yesterday and Ricky and Brax had moved back into the main house for the night to allow Heath and his family to stay in the flat.

Bianca was walking around the flat, feeding Harley his morning bottle, while Darcy was in the shower and Heath was flopped over the bed groaning.

"Heath, will you get up and get ready. It'll be dinner by the time you're ready," Bianca yelled.

Heath groaned.

"I need my sleep; so tired," Heath mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Well whose fault was that for stumbling in at three o'clock this morning?" Bianca implied.

Heath pushed himself up, his eyes drowsy.

"Hey, I was hanging out with my big bro, having a few beers and catching up," Heath said with a stretch.

Bianca raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm sure Brax is up and ready for today, so I suggest you be too."

Darcy came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt.

"Dad!" the ten year old protested, and pushed on her Dad's chest.

"Grandma is coming today and I don't want to miss the barbecue! Get up, Dad!" Darcy whined, now pulling on Heath's arm.

"Who are you to tell me to get up, you little Muppet," Heath grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a squeezing hug.

"Dad, Dad; I just had a shower," Darcy complained.

Heath pulled her away, all the while sporting a smirk on his face.

"Oh right, don't want ya sweaty, smelly Dad to mess it up huh?" Heath joked.

Darcy laughed and stood away from the bed which the movement did get Heath up; finally.

"Alright Muppet, I'm up," Heath announced and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Dad; I just fixed my hair too!" Darcy whined and ruffled her hands in her hair to fix it back up in a bun.

"Sorry Muppet," Heath replied and kissed Darcy on the forehead.

"Ya pesky, smelly Dad's going for a shower now," he announced and walked into the bathroom.

"Darcy, can you take Harley for me for a moment while I finish getting ready?" Bianca asked.

"Sure," Darcy complied sweetly, taking Harley from Bianca's arms.

Darcy smiled down at the baby; she adored having a little brother to look out for and care for.

* * *

There was a knock at the door to the Braxton house.

"I'll get it!" Ricky called.

She opened the door to see Denny standing on the other side.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too early," Denny greeted.

"No, it's fine. Come in," Ricky welcomed, waving her hand inside to gesture Denny towards the house.

"Thanks, I really wanted to be here, so I could meet Casey's Mum. I brought some chocolates along for the barbecue," Denny explained, handing the large box of chocolates towards Ricky.

"Thanks Den. Hey Casey; your girlfriend's here!" Ricky called.

"Hey Denny, how are you?" Brax asked.

"Fine thanks, Brax. Thanks for allowing me to come to this family gathering," she acknowledged.

Brax shrugged, "No biggy, you're part of the family being Casey's girlfriend and all."

Denny smiled and Casey came running down the hall, rushing towards his girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

"I'm so glad you made it," Casey mentioned.

Another knock elicited on the door and Ricky answered again, this time revealing the boys mother.

"Hi Cheryl," Ricky greeted.

"Hi Darl, I must say it's a surprise to see you here," Cheryl replied and walked straight into the house.

"Mum, you're here," Brax stated and approached Cheryl, hugging her.

"Seems that way Darryl, and since when did you and that blonde one hook up again? It seems it was over ten years ago that you both had a thing. I was left believing you broke my boy's heart," Cheryl replied; finishing her last sentence as she glanced towards Ricky.

Ricky sighed and her cheeks flushed at the mention of her past yet again.

"I never left Brax intentionally; I always loved him," she informed.

Brax went over to his girlfriend smiling at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened when Ricky was forced to leave fourteen years ago wasn't what I wanted to be reminded of but when I saw her again, it all meant nothing. Ricky is my girlfriend now and I love her," Brax stated proudly.

Ricky squeezed her arm tight around Brax's waist to show her appreciation.

Cheryl nodded, "If you say so. I guess I don't have a say in who my boy choses to love, but if it means anything you were always good for Darryl; you made him very happy."

"Thanks Cheryl," Ricky replied with a smile, "You can rest assured I won't be breaking your son's heart again."

Ricky and Brax then shared a kiss, leaving Cheryl to shake her head and groan.

Casey overheard the conversation out in the living room and was still trying to calm his nervous girlfriend down.

"Come on, Mum's here," Casey encouraged, holding Denny's hand.

Denny's face flushed.

"Is it normal I feel really nervous?" she said bashfully.

Casey smiled, "She can be scary, but she's not that bad," Casey replied.

"Okay I trust you," Denny replied; keeping a hold of Casey's hand.

Casey then walked into the living room with his girlfriend by his side.

"Hi Mum," Casey greeted; releasing himself from Denny so he could approach and hug his Mum.

"Oh my baby boy, I've missed you," Cheryl kissed Casey on the cheek.

"I've missed you too Mum."

"And who's this then?" Cheryl asked, eying off Denny.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Braxton," Denny whispered.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, Denny," Casey introduced.

"Girlfriend 'ey, well you make sure you're good to my boy, huh?" Cheryl implied.

"Mum, lay off," Brax warned.

"I will Mrs. Braxton," Denny replied.

"Call me Cheryl. Mrs. Braxton is so formal and makes me old," Cheryl replied and looked around the house, "Where's Heath?"

"He's next door and should be over soon and Kyle..."

Brax was interrupted by a loud fit of giggles screaming down the hall.

Phoebe ran into the living room screaming while Kyle chased after her, laughing.

Phoebe stopped when she was faced with the remaining family in the living room, allowing Kyle to grab her around her waist.

Cheryl cleared her throat, causing the flamboyant couple to stop.

"Hi Cheryl, how are you?" Kyle greeted.

"I'm fine thank you, but what's all this behavior?" Cheryl demanded.

"We're just having a bit of fun," Phoebe sassed.

"I call that immaturity and a rude mouth to match," Cheryl rebuked.

"Who are you calling rude?" Phoebe accused; no-one told her what to do.

"Cheryl: why don't we go and have a chat about your trip down here?" Ricky suggested.

"That boy's got himself a sure trouble maker," Cheryl commented.

"What does she mean by that?" Phoebe asked, raising her hands in the air.

"Urr...Dragon lady," Phoebe added, widening her eyes and hugged her arms around Kyle's waist.

"Forget it Phoebe, that's Mum for you; don't argue with her," Casey spoke up.

"Imagine growing up with her," Phoebe scoffed once Casey left.

Kyle shrugged, "At least they had a Mum growing up."

With being in foster homes Kyle never knew a real mother or his biological mother.

Brax slapped Kyle on the back and smiled.

"She's alright; just don't get on her bad side."

Phoebe looked at Kyle lovingly and pressed her lips against his.

Kyle smiled, looking into Phoebe's eyes.

"Well I love you, even if you are a trouble maker."

The front door swung open a third time, but this time it was from Darcy.

"Slow down Darcy!" Bianca called.

"Hi: Uncle Brax, Uncle Kyle, and Uncle Casey!"

"Hi: Darcy," Brax greeted, giving Darcy a hug.

"Is Grandma here yet?" Darcy asked.

"Yep, in the kitchen," Phoebe replied.

Darcy ran off towards the kitchen.

"Darcy, what did Bianca just say?!" Heath yelled as he entered the house behind his wife.

"Dad, I'm saying hi to Grandma!" Darcy complained and hugged Cheryl.

Heath approached his Mum.

"Hi Mum."

Cheryl hugged her boy and kissed his cheek.

"Good to see you and my grandchildren," Cheryl stated.

"We would have been over here sooner had Heath gotten himself organised," Bianca explained to Brax.

"That's Heath for you; never one to be ready until the final minute," Brax laughed.

"Hey, I told ya why; it's Brax's fault."

"My fault; you just can't handle your drinks anymore Heath," Brax joked.

"Well now that we're all here, why don't we get started?" Ricky suggested.

"I'll help you fix up the salads," Bianca called, setting Harley down in his bassinet and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help set up too," Denny called.

"And I'll help where I can and let you boys do your brother thing," Phoebe announced, waving her fingers in a gun like motion at the four boys.

Heath and Kyle grabbed the sausages and steaks and headed out towards the barbecue, while Brax and Casey grabbed the esky and drinks, also heading out into the garden.

* * *

After a while, Casey got up from sitting at the table and walked away from the back garden and towards the bridge near the house. He wanted some time to think and reflect on his next move.

Casey almost startled when he felt a hand on his back.

"Getting too much for you there mate with Heath's stories and all Mum's questions about everyone's relationships?" the voice joked.

Casey turned to see Brax beside him and smiled.

"Yeah," Casey replied and turned away.

"Seriously; you okay?" Brax pushed, leaning against the bridge next to Casey.

Casey nodded, "Yeah just thinking about my life; it feels so different."

"I know what you mean. Us Braxton's all happy at once and none of us getting into trouble," Brax explained, with an expression of surprise in his voice, leading Casey to laugh.

Brax patted Casey on the shoulder, "I'm real proud of you Case, even after all your knock downs: Dad, going to jail, and the mess with Johnny Barrett; you've managed to prove everything wrong and came out fighting."

Brax scoffed and gently punched Casey's arm.

"Hey, and you even got yourself a great girl."

Casey smiled at his brother, "Yeah...Denny's great; in fact...ever since we had our romantic night together at the restaurant I've been thinking..."

Casey trailed off and Brax noticed Casey develop a goofy smirk, telling him Casey was hiding something.

"What's that look for?" Brax asked with a smile.

Casey just stared at Brax with his goofy grin.

"Come on Case; you don't sport a grin like that for nothing, huh?" Brax pushed.

Casey turned away bashfully.

"It's just...I'm thinking of asking Denny to marry me," Casey blurted out.

"What? Wow: isn't it a bit too soon, mate? I mean you two have only been going out for a couple of months," Brax exclaimed.

Casey looked at Brax and his enthusiasm faded.

"What: you don't think I should?" he asked sadly.

"Nah, I'm happy for you; it just took me by surprise. If you feel that's what you want to do then knock 'em dead," Brax praised and slapped Casey on the shoulder.

Casey smiled again, "Yeah, it is. I just feel its right."

"Well good on you Case! Just look at you," Brax reflected.

He felt so proud of his little brother, he was proving to be everything he had ever hoped for, but most of all Brax was pleased Casey was over-the-moon happy.

"There's also another thing," Casey continued.

"You're not going to tell me that you and Denny are pregnant are you?" Brax asked quickly.

Casey laughed, "Gosh no, Brax. I'd like to ask you if you'd be my best man at my wedding," Casey requested, and gauged Brax's reaction for a moment.

Brax was certainly not expecting that from his brother. Brax was blown away.

Casey continued, "You mean a lot to me Brax and after always being there for me my whole life, I'd love for you to share my wedding day with me as my best man," Casey pleaded.

Brax's face developed a wide smile and his eyes glowed in awe of his brother's request.

"I would be real honored mate," Brax declared, standing tall with pride.

The brothers shared a brief moment smiling at each other, before Brax's smile turned to a smirk.

"You do know she has to say yes first; 'ey, 'ey?"

Brax gave his little brother a playful shove, in which Casey bashfully laughed.

"I hope she will. I really do love her," Casey admitted.

"Well Case, if it's the right thing, it'll happen," Brax assured.

"Thanks," Casey said with a warm smile.

Brax placed his hand on Casey's back, "Hey, it's no problem."

Brax gave Casey's arm a slight punch.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were calling me BaxBax," Brax joked.

Casey's face turned red.

"Did you have to bring that up? You are _not_ saying that in the best man's speech," Casey threatened.

"Oi, I thought I was meant to write it, not you," Brax teased.

"Brax, I was like three or four when I used to call you that," Casey whined.

"Yeah...and now you're nineteen and still whining like you used to," Brax laughed.

Casey gave a scowl, "Really Brax?" he said, shaking his head and looking back over the bridge.

"You've grown up so fast Case," Brax reflected.

Brax leaned over and reached his hand up towards the top of Casey's head at his hairline, pointing to a tiny faded scar on the left side.

"I remember the day you got that, you were only three years old. You were such a firecracker of a toddler and you were running around the living room pretending you were some spaceman flying around, and just as Mum came out to stop you, you tripped and fell against the coffee table and hit your head. You screamed for hours after that even when you'd been patched up with a couple of bandages."

Brax chuckled before continuing, while Casey listened attentively, gazing at his brother.

"In the end I had to take you to the park to play on the swings in order for you to settle, _and_ to get you out of the house and away from Heath's complaining how your screaming was giving him a headache."

"I don't remember that," Casey stated quietly.

"You were too young."

"I guess I drove Mum pretty crazy sometimes," Casey admitted, "and you."

"Ye-ah...you did," Brax replied with hesitancy as he told the truth.

Casey turned away shamefully.

"Though I can't say Mum didn't have her hands full with all three of us; Heath was the worst being the biggest trouble maker when he was a kid. However I'm not denying you had a pretty mischievious streak too," Brax informed with a raise of his brow.

Casey smirked, "Yeah I remember some of the things I done."

"Hmm; yes so do I," Brax responded in an unimpressed tone.

Casey let out a chuckle and turned back to face Brax with his hands resting firmly against the bridge.

"What about that time I wanted to give my toy soldiers a bath in the vanity sink and left the water running afterwards and almost flooded the entire bathroom. I remember being in my bedroom playing when I heard Mum yell about the water everywhere and I didn't want to get in trouble so I ran off into the garden and hid. Mum was so mad she chased out to find me waving her thong in her hand and threatening to smack me as soon as she got a hold of me."

Brax raised his brow.

"Yes I remember. She had a go at me for not watching you too that day. I came out to see what was going on after leaving you to play for just a few minutes and she yelled at me about you flooding the bathroom and leaving some of your soldiers floating in the sink. She started whacking me with her thong before she came storming after you; my arm was stinging by the time she was done," Brax replied, rubbing his arm in remembrance.

"She didn't?" Casey gasped in surprise.

"Yes, she did. She sure could dish out a punishment," Brax admitted, "though in her defense I think she was having a rough day then from Dad hounding her and then with her alcohol struggles at the time. The last thing she needed was for one of her boys to let money go wasted down the drain from unnecessary water; especially when money was so tight."

Casey shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I'm sorry Brax, I didn't know you got in trouble because of me; seems I did that a lot to you."

"Forget it mate, that was over ten years ago; you were only a scampy six year old and bound to get into mischief," Brax said with a laugh.

"I remember when some of the things I did pushed your buttons; particularly the day when..." Casey stopped mid-sentence and looked at his big brother.

"Yes, that I have never forgotten," Brax answered, "You were lucky it was only the once you pushed me too far and I had to give it to you good."

Brax pointed his finger firmly towards Casey, making the young boy blush.

"I still can't believe you played that kind of trick on Mum and mucked around with that lighter at your age," Brax stated.

"Yeah it was really stupid of me. I guess I never thought how Mum felt; but you're right I found out the hard way that day," Casey replied.

After a brief moment of silence, Casey spoke up again.

"I'd love to have kids of my own one day." Casey's announcement caught Brax by surprise.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Case. You don't wanna push Denny too much," Brax joked.

"Well not right now, but one day," Casey said with a smile, "And I hope that when that day comes I can be just like you."

Casey locked eyes with his brother momentarily.

"How do you mean Case?" Brax asked feeling confused.

Casey averted his gaze again as he turned serious.

"You've been good to me Brax. You were always there for me no matter what, and between Johnny and Danny I never really had a Dad," Casey whispered then paused to glance back at Brax.

"And I know sometimes I made you angry but you never stopped looking out for me. You taught me a lot and kept me out of trouble. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am today, so I guess what I'm trying to say is: you weren't just my brother but you were the only real Dad I ever had, and I've never really thanked you for all you've done," Casey's voice cracked as he openly confessed his feelings to his brother.

Brax smiled and nodded in appreciation; fighting against the tears that threatened to glass over his eyes. Brax had never felt so touched, and if anyone could make him tear up or cry, it would be Casey.

"Thanks Casey; that means a lot," Brax praised then rested his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"You know it was never about having to do it, I chose to do it," Brax stated.

Casey smiled at his brother he looked up to most and it was as if nothing would ever break the strong bond they had.

Getting lost in the raw, tender moment he had just shared with his little brother, Brax changed the subject to avoid any emotional downfalls he would face otherwise.

"Come on: let's get back before Kyle burns the sausages, starting an argument with Heath. You know how much he likes his sausages just right," Brax laughed.

"Yeah," Casey laughed.

"And we gotta stop Mum talking the ear off everyone," Brax added.

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder as the two brothers walked back towards the Braxton house.

"Brax?" Casey questioned.

Brax turned his attention to Casey, wondering what more his younger brother could say.

"You won't say anything to anyone about what we just talked about; will you?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled, "Nah, that's your news and the rest is just between us."

* * *

"There you two are," Cheryl announced, as Casey and Brax appeared back in the yard.

"What's the meaning of wandering off on us?" she questioned.

"Just getting some fresh air and having a brotherly chat," Brax answered.

"Isn't there enough fresh air out in your own backyard without wandering elsewhere?" Cheryl asked with some sarcasm.

Brax just shook off his Mum's reply, while Casey made his way towards Kyle at the barbecue, and as suspected Heath was hovering over Kyle telling him how to cook the meat just so.

"I don't need you telling me word for word," Kyle argued.

"I just don't want burnt snags and steaks because you're inexperienced."

"Like you could do better; Bianca told me the time you cooked at home once and chargrilled the lasagne so badly it stuck to the bottom of the pan and she had to throw the pan away," Kyle said, chuckling slightly.

Heath glanced over at Bianca as he'd felt his pride stripped down a notch, but it did not take the head-strong Braxton long to argue his defense.

"That was only when we first moved in and we hadn't worked out the oven temperature yet; besides what does that have to do with cooking a barbie?" Heath protested.

Kyle shrugged and gave a laugh.

"Oi, learn to respect me better; I'm older," Heath demanded and gently clipped Kyle on the back of the head.

Kyle frowned at Heath and snapped the tongs in his direction, while Casey stood by watching his older brothers and smirking.

"How's it going boys?" Brax asked; making is way towards the barbecue and stepping in between Heath and Kyle.

"No disagreements I hope?" he implied; knowing full well there had been, considering it had not been hard to hear.

"Nothing but the usual," Casey told Brax.

Brax smiled at Casey briefly and Casey gave a goofy grin.

"What are you two looking so smug about?" Heath questioned, "What happened between you two when you snuck off?"

Heath gazed between Brax and Casey.

Casey looked away avoiding Heath's question and before Brax could answer, Bianca stepped beside Heath.

"Stop being so nosey," she scolded and slapped Heath's chest.

"What; I'm in my right to know what my brother's are up to," Heath defended.

"It's none of your business," Brax stated.

"I think you need to leave your brother alone to finish up the barbecue," Bianca suggested.

"But they need me here," Heath defended.

"I'm sure they can manage without you," Bianca said with a smile, "Besides Harley is due for a feed, so why don't you do that while Ricky and I fix up for lunch."

Heath being defeated by his wife's demands, left his brothers alone; heading over to the bassinet to pick up his son to feed him.

Casey moved away from the barbecue not long after and wrapped his arms around Denny, who'd been busy talking with Phoebe.

"Just look at you two; are you next in line to give me a grandchild?" Cheryl asked.

"Mum," Casey growled, he didn't want his Mum scaring off his girlfriend before he even had a chance to ask her hand in marriage.

"What can't I ask a question now?" Cheryl shrugged.

"Its fine Mrs. Braxton," Denny replied, brushing of Cheryl's comment.

"What'd I tell ya about calling me that missy?" Cheryl said abruptly.

"Mum, leave Denny alone!" Casey defended.

"What: my boy having a go at his Mum? I thought I brought you up better Casey Braxton," Cheryl scolded.

Casey went red with embarrassment.

"Mum," he growled.

"Sorry, Cheryl, I will remember next time," Denny replied.

"Good," Cheryl replied frankly and gazed sternly at her youngest and his girlfriend.

Heath took one hand off holding Harley, and slapped Casey's back.

"Can't get away from it mate," he laughed.

"And what are you implying Heath?" Cheryl demanded, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing Mum; just offering my little brother support," Heath smirked.

"Hey Grandma, look at what I got to make at school in art class," Darcy called, showing Cheryl her arm bracelet, as she sat beside Cheryl at the table.

"That's lovely sweetheart," Cheryl said, kissing her granddaughter's head.

"And how is my grandson you are holding; the one I never get to see, Heath Braxton?" Cheryl implied.

"Mum, we live all the way in the city I can't visit all the time," Heath defended.

"Well every so often would not go astray, and from what I've heard you make the effort to come visit your brothers, why not an extra half hour to visit your Mum?" Cheryl pushed.

"I go out drinking and doing bloke stuff. I can't go out drinking with you Mum," Heath sassed in a frank tone.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow.

"You are walking a very thin line Heath, my boy."

"I'd quit while you're ahead, mate," Brax laughed.

"Nevermind; just let me see my grandson now," Cheryl ordered.

Heath finished feeding Harley and handed him to Cheryl.

"Just rememeber he's just had a feed Mum." Cheryl eyed her middle son sternly.

"I know how to look after a baby, having had three boys of my own."

Heath smirked and elbowed Casey in the ribs.

"What'd I tell ya: can't get away," Heath joked.

Cheryl grunted; raising her eyebrow at her middle son before bouncing Harley in her arms.

It wasn't long before Ricky and Bianca came back out with the salad and placed it on the table and Phoebe rushed away from Kyle's side to head into the kitchen to grab cutlery, cups, napkins, and plates and placed them evenly out onto the outdoor dining table.

"Alright, everything ready on the table? Our snags are done!" Brax announced.

"Yep all done," Ricky replied with a smile.

The whole Braxton family and their partners sat down together: Casey and Denney, Kyle and Phoebe, Ricky and Brax, Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Cheryl while little Harley had been placed back in his bassinet on the ground.

Each of the family members tucked into their food and continued chatting.

After the meal it was time for all the family to have some photos.

First off Ricky took a photo of Heath and his family, then photos of each of the couples were taken; Bianca using Ricky's camera for hers and Brax's shot, then one of just the four brothers, followed by a photograph of Cheryl and her three boys and finally a group photo was taken of the whole Braxton clan with the camera on timer.

The family laughed as they dispersed.

Ricky flicked through the recently taken images on her camera.

"These are really great photos guys!" she announced.

"Let me see!" Phoebe shrieked and bounced over to look over Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky showed her friend and went to stand beside Cheryl.

"I'll get some of these developed for you too Cheryl," Ricky said.

"Thank you; considering I rarely see my boys and my grandchildren," Cheryl replied.

Ricky smiled and placed down her camera.

"Who's up for a game of classic Braxton footy?" Brax challenged.

Casey nodded, "You don't mind?" he asked Denny.

"No; you don't need to ask me," Denny chuckled.

"Yep I'm in!" Heath cheered.

"Guess that means I have to be in too to make the teams even?" Kyle stated.

"That's the way bro. You can be on my team!" Heath gloated.

Bianca and Ricky laughed at their partner's antics.

"I think I'll get some munchies for the rest of us while the boys play," Ricky informed.

"I'll come and help," Bianca replied and handed Harley to Cheryl to mind again.

Darcy sat beside Cheryl talking to her all about her school and her friends, and Denny and Phoebe remained seated also engaged in a conversation of their own.

Ricky and Bianca soon returned; passing the brothers in the yard as they'd gotten the football ready and had taken their sides of the yard.

"Watch us coming through!" Ricky yelled.

Brax smiled at his girlfriend and tossed the football in the air catching it.

Ricky set down the french onion dip and mixed flavoured biscuits, while Bianca placed down two flavours of potato chips.

"Ready: hike!" Brax yelled and tossed the ball under his legs towards Casey who was waiting behind.

Casey grabbed the ball and made a run for the opposite end of the yard.

As Heath advanced towards Casey ready for the tackle Brax called out.

"Case, pass it here!"

Casey tossed the ball sideways towards his big brother who caught it without hesitation and zig-zagged his way around Kyle to make his score; bouncing the ball on the ground.

"Score!" Brax cheered.

Casey and Brax high-fived each other and the brothers got back into positions to begin again.

After Brax and Casey had won two games in a row they changed it up and had the two youngest played the two oldest: making it a given who won that game and both times Heath could not help himself but make his voice heard.

"I can't believe you let them win like that!"

Brax only shook his head in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brax replied.

"Pfft, sure you don't; how else would Case and gangly Kyle here win against us? You've gone too soft. We were meant to be a team, and don't think I didn't see you avoiding making a tackle on either one of them when they had the ball, oh no; only me, but it never stopped you tackling _me_ when it was Kyle and me against you and Case!" Heath ranted.

Kyle and Casey couldn't help but smirk; Heath was always a sore loser.

"Suck it up Heath; Kyle and I won," Casey teased.

"Oh yeah; well we'll see about that!" Heath exclaimed and tackled Casey to the ground roughly.

Cheryl frowned at her boys rolling around in the dirt.

"Heath, don't be so rough!" Bianca called out.

"What? He deserves it!" Heath yelled back, not letting Casey get up at all and ruffing up his hair, much to the annoyance of the youngest.

"Heath, get your loser fat butt off me!" Casey yelled with a laugh.

"What did you call me?" Heath demanded and continued tackling his brother playfully.

"What have I got myself into?" Denny said with a chuckle.

"Those boys have been doing that to each other for as long as I can remember," Cheryl stated, "Heath, Casey: cut it out now, you are both adults so I expect you to not act like childen!" Cheryl yelled out.

Kyle chuckled as he stood by watching.

"Oh you think this is funny huh?" Heath questioned; looking up at Kyle and immediately standing up to approach Kyle; ready for attack.

"Heath, Mum's right; you two have had your fun," Brax affirmed.

Heath stepped away from Kyle.

"You got lucky this time Kyle, otherwise you'd be where Case is right now," he said, while squinting his eye at his brother.

"Come on Case; you brought that one on yourself. You know how Heath gets after a game," Brax laughed.

Casey sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he glanced up at Brax pitifully before standing.

The four boys made there way back to the table where Brax affectionately kissed Ricky as he took a seat, Kyle stood behind Phoebe who was sitting, and both Casey and Heath stayed arguing at the edge of the table.

Frustrated, Cheryl handed Harley back to Bianca and stood up; slapping both Heath and Casey equally on their arms.

"Both of you stop bickering at each other now. This is a family gathering, not a day for you two to be mucking about. Heath you you should be setting an example for your daughter and son!" Cheryl scolded and turned to face Casey with a finger point, "And you behave in front of your girlfriend!"

Heath chuckled at being told off by his Mum, but Casey stood sheepishly.

"Sorry Mum," Casey mumbled and sat down beside Denny with not another word.

Brax and Ricky shared a gaze and smiled at each other at the sudden silence.

Bianca frowned at Heath as he sat beside her and Denny gave a soft giggle at her boyfriend's behaviour.

Darcy had watched her Dad and Uncle, retreat from her Grandmother's stern words and was surprised by the ordeal, never having witnessed something like this before; only people her age got in trouble, _never_ her grown up Dad and Uncle!

Bianca bounced Harley in her arms, and smiled at Cheryl.

"I may need some of your tips when I have to deal with my wayward husband, Chez," Bianca stated.

"Well anytime you need me to come and sort him out, you just give me a call; besides it would give me a chance to see my grandchildren," Cheryl answered, with a hand resting on Darcy's back.

Cheryl leaned over and kissed Darcy on the top of the head.

Darcy giggled and smiled, as she played with her bracelet.

"Even I don't make Grandma as mad as you, Dad," she said.

Heath chuckled, "Yeah well I've had practice."

Cheryl grunted at her son's response. Denny and Casey, along with Phoebe and Kyle chuckled.

Heath shrugged, "You're Grandma loves me; don't ya Mum?" Heath smarted.

"Don't push your luck, my boy," Cheryl replied, "I love all my boys."

Brax leaned over and playfully slapped Heath on the shoulder.

The Braxton family and their corresponding partners then tucked into some of the chips and dip set out on the table and spent the rest of the early afternoon hanging together.

* * *

It was late afternoon, around five-thirty when the family gathering had come to an end; the sun had started to set and the air had begun to get cool.

Bianca, Phoebe, and Ricky helped pack up the unused foods, while Denny and Casey done the washing up.

Heath and Brax cleaned the barbecue and Kyle cleaned up the yard, leaving Cheryl to keep Darcy entertained and to watch over the sleeping Harley.

Once all had been tidied, Heath and Bianca were the first to make an exit, with Bianca having rushed into the joint house to gather up their belongings they had brought along for their stay.

"Aw Dad, I wanna stay another night," Darcy whined.

"No Darce, you got to get back for school tomorrow, so say your goodbyes, and let's go; we have to get on the road is we're to make it home before it gets too dark," Heath ordered.

Darcy groaned but started with a hug to Cheryl followed by Kyle.

"Bye Grandma, Uncle Kyle."

"Since when are you so strict about school mate; you barely ever went," Brax commented.

"It's different now. I'm not the one that has to go," Heath shrugged.

Brax grabbed Heath's hand and pulled him in for a quick hug and slap on the back.

"See ya next time, big fella."

Darcy hugged her Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey.

"Bye," she said sweetly.

"See ya Darce," Casey replied.

Heath fare-welled Kyle and Ricky and then finally turned to Casey.

"Look after yourself, Shorty."

"Thanks Heath, you too," Casey replied.

"See you all next time," Bianca fare-welled.

They all watched Heath pack the car and order Darcy into the car so they could leave.

"I should get going too," Cheryl announced and turned around to say her goodbyes.

Giving Brax a hug and kiss and fare-welling Ricky, Cheryl then turned to Casey to fare-well her youngest with a hug and kiss.

"Goodbye Mum; it was good to see you," Casey said, hugging his Mum tight.

"You be good now and look after your girl; she's very lovely."

Casey smiled and stepped back to Denny.

"It was lovely to meet you Cheryl."

"Likewise," Cheryl replied.

"Bye Mrs. Braxton!" Phoebe yelled out from behind everyone and gave an exuberant wave.

Cheryl stared at Phoebe unimpressed.

"Yes goodbye," she replied and turned to Kyle, giving him a fare-well nod.

"Drive home safe Mum," Brax said as Cheryl walked out the door.

"I will; thank you Darryl."

Brax closed the door once Cheryl had gone and sighed. Ricky wrapped her arms around him.

"Well that went well," she said.

"I think I might go home also," Denny spoke.

"You can stay for longer if you like," Casey implied.

"No it's okay it's been a long day."

Casey's pleading eyes and his soft hand holding onto hers made Denny's heart falter.

"I don't know Casey," Denny whined.

Casey looked over at Brax who had by now taken a seat on the couch next to Ricky and had an arm drapped around his girlfriend.

"Don't look at me mate; you know my rules," he said with a hand wave.

Casey smiled at Denny and gazed into her eyes with his own eyes glistening.

"Fine, but only until nightfall," Denny stated.

Casey beamed, "That little while is more than I can be thankful for."

Casey led Denny over toward one of the sofa chairs and after sitting down himself, let Denny sit down on his lap and snuggle into him.

"Who's up for a movie?" Phoebe suggested.

Brax shrugged.

"That's sounds wonderful Pheebs," Ricky said.

"Just don't put on any of them girly, soppy movies that you and Kyle like," Brax ordered.

"Where's the fun in that; a good cry goes well for the soul," Phoebe cheekily replied.

"Well it won't do well for my stomach," Brax replied.

"Why don't you put in the new movie about that boxer who ended up soul-searching after he was injured in a fight?" Casey suggested.

The rest of the family shrugged as Phoebe looked around for responses.

"Well that movie it is!" she exclaimed and put the DVD into the player.

"Does anyone want any drinks?" Ricky asked.

"Um, yeah: could I grab a water, please?" Denny requested.

"Anything for you Casey?"

"No, I'll just share Denny's; if you don't mind that is?" Casey replied, ending with a question towards his girlfriend.

"Course not," Denny replied with a smile.

"Phoebe, Kyle: anything?"

"Ah, yeah a tea would be nice Rick," Phoebe replied.

"I'm fine thanks," Kyle answered.

Ricky went out into the kitchen and organised the drinks; returning just as the movie was starting.

After the movie had finished, Denny looked at the darkness outside as she stood up from Casey's lap.

"I really should be getting home now."

"I'll drive you," Casey suggested, "Is it okay if I borrow your Ute Brax?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Brax gestured with a wave.

"Thanks; be back soon," Casey fare-welled.

Casey gave Denny a final kiss after stopping at the farmhouse.

"I had a lovely time today," Denny stated.

"Even with all my crazy family around and Mum's questions?" Casey laughed; eliciting a laugh from Denny also.

"There what makes you you," she replied.

When Casey returned home, Phoebe, Kyle, Brax, and Ricky were as they were before he left.

"Denny get home alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah: no dramas."

"That's what I like to hear," Brax said.

"It was nice us all hanging together today," Phoebe piped up.

Despite her run-ins with Cheryl, the rest of the day had been a success; in fact everyone's day had been. Little did they know that those moments they shared together today would be their last as a family, that perfection in the Braxton world was unheard of, that their happy lives were about to change, and they would be left to pick up the pieces of the emptiness that would remain behind.


	81. Magical moments

**Chapter: 81 Magical moments**

Casey came out of his bedroom with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You all set to spend a few days in the city with Heath?" Brax questioned; glancing over towards his brother from the kitchen entrance.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"Did you tell him why you were going there?" Brax asked.

"No, I wanted it to still be a surprise," Casey answered, with a bashful smile.

"Where are you off to?" Kyle asked as he came out from the bedroom, followed by Phoebe.

"I'm going to stay with Heath for a few days. I'm going down there to buy something special actually," Casey replied.

"What could be so special down there?" Phoebe asked.

Casey glanced over at Brax, wondering if he should tell them his news, but Brax only gave an eyebrow raise in return.

"It's up to you mate," Brax urged.

Kyle and Phoebe turned towards Brax and with quizzical faces wondered what the eldest and youngest brother were up to.

"Neither of you can say _anything._ I'm going to the city to buy a ring for Denny; I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Phoebe shrieked with glee and bounced around, leaving the two brothers laughing.

"That's great Casey. I definitely won't say anything," Kyle said in congratulations.

"Oh I can't wait to help her organise the wedding!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You can't say anything; not yet anyway. I have to ask her first," Casey stated.

"My lips are sealed; but don't take too long as I don't know how long I can keep this from her."

Casey smiled and shook his head.

"You right getting to the city?" Brax asked.

"Yeah just going to catch the bus, and on that note: I better get going before I miss it."

"See you when you get back!" Brax fare-welled.

As Casey sat on the bus heading into the city his phone buzzed.

Glancing at who it was from, the message read 'Denny'.

 _Hey, my always handsome boyfriend. What's say we go catch a movie later tonight and hang out?_

Casey quickly typed back his message:

 _Sorry, but tonight I can't, nor can I meet with you for a few days. I'm just really busy. There's just something I have to do right now. Love you and miss you xx_

Denny saddened when she read Casey's abrupt message. They had been getting on so well and she questioned if anything had changed; was Casey about to break up with her?

* * *

Casey fronted up at the entrance to Heath and Bianca's house.

"Hey, baby bro!" Heath cheered and clapped Casey on the shoulder; encouraging him inside the house.

"Hi Casey, please make yourself at home," Bianca greeted as she emerged from the kitchen, having just finished feeding Harley his bottle.

"Thanks," Casey replied, while gazing around at his older brother's place.

Casey plopped his bag down on the floor against the couch, just as Darcy came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Casey: you're here!"

Darcy ran up to Casey and the two hugged briefly before pulling apart.

"Can you play video games with me? I have this new skating and bmx game!" Darcy shrieked.

"Darce, let your Uncle get settled in first," Heath ordered.

"Sure Darce; maybe later," Casey said with a smile.

"Darcy, why don't you take your Uncle's bag into the spare room for him?" Heath suggested.

"Sure Dad," Darcy replied and picked Casey's bag from the floor and exited the room.

"Did you want a drink Casey?" Bianca offered.

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

"So are you going to tell your big brother, what brings you up here for a few days?" Heath smirked, "Not having trouble with the girlfriend are you, or is the big fella giving you too much of a hard time?"

Casey laughed and took the glass of water that Bianca had returned with to offer to him.

"No, it's nothing like that," Casey said, having a drink and giving a goofy grin.

"Well don't spit it all out at once," Heath remarked.

"I came down here so I could look around the city for a ring for Denny; an engagement ring," Casey explained.

"Well I'll be. Who'd have thought my little brother would ever ask a girl to marry him. Good on you, mate!" Heath praised and roughly slapped Casey on the upper arm just as Casey took another sip of his drink; causing the younger boy to choke as the water went down the wrong wind pipe.

"Go easy on him Heath; you don't want him to choke before he gets the chance to ask Denny," Bianca said, laughing.

"That's wonderful news Casey. You'd make Denny very happy and she'd be a very lucky girl to have you," Bianca praised.

"Oi, what about me; you never say how lucky you are that you met me," Heath stated.

"That's because I'm still deciding on that one," Bianca cheekily replied.

Heath wrapped his arm around Bianca's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Well I'm sure lucky I have you," Heath said kissing Bianca on the cheek.

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me Heath Braxton," Bianca laughed.

Casey rolled his eyes and left to go and put his glass on the kitchen sink.

Returning back in the living room Bianca and Heath were still hovering over each other and laughing.

"Yuck Dad; can't you do that in your own time?" Darcy exclaimed, coming back from the spare bedroom.

"Come here, cheeky Muppet!" Heath called and pulled Darcy towards him.

"Dad!" Darcy protested, in her father's hold.

Casey smiled and checked the time; he had to start shopping around town if he had any hope in finding the perfect ring for Denny in the two days he had staying in the city.

"I'm going to head out and see what's to offer."

Casey walked up and down the main streets of the city looking in all the jewelry stores for the perfect ring, but by the time two pm had come around, he _still_ had not found the right ring that screamed: Denny and Casey; soul mates forever.

Feeling tired from his trip down and all the walking he had done so far that day, Casey was about to head back to Heath's place and give up his search until the next day when he walked around the corner where he noticed another jewelry store.

"Guess having one more look won't hurt," he mumbled to himself and opened the doors of the store and began looking around.

"Can I help you Sir?" the man at the counter asked.

"Yeah I was just looking around for an engagement ring."

"Well I have just the right styles if you'd like to come up to the counter and take a look," the man suggested.

Casey approached the counter and glanced over the rings that the man had put on display. They were all the same that he had seen all day: some gold, some silver, and some with diamonds, but none were what he was looking for.

Just as Casey was about to shake his head, he set eyes on a stunning gold ring inside the cabinet, with sapphire gems and a garnet gem in the middle.

"What about that one?" Casey asked; pointing his finger against the cabinet towards the ring.

"Ah, a lovely choice, but not one usually used as an engagement ring," the man said as he pulled it out from the case.

That didn't matter to Casey; this was _the one._

"How much is that one?"

The man eyed Casey for a moment.

"This one costs twelve hundred dollars."

Casey swallowed; not having budgeted for something so expensive, but knowing Denny was worth every cent; Casey couldn't back down from this.

"How much would it cost to be engraved?" Casey asked.

"It depends on what you'd like engraved." Casey thought for a moment.

"What about: together as one: Denny and Casey?"

"Hmm, something like that would come to around fifty-nine dollars."

Casey pulled out his wallet and flicked through the eight-hundred dollars cash he had brought down with him.

"Would it be okay if I paid some of it in cash and the rest on a credit card?"

"That's fine by me. So you are happy with this purchase than?"

Casey smiled, "Yes that's the ring I want. How long would it take to be engraved?"

"Well I can have it ready for you by four tomorrow afternoon."

It was kind of late and that would mean Casey would either have to travel home in the dark or remain at Heath's for another night.

"Is that a problem?" the man asked.

"Uh, no; that's fine. I have eight-hundred in cash and the rest I'll make up on a credit card. I don't have the card, but I have the name and number."

The man nodded and took the cash, before proceeding to pass the machine to Casey to type in the credit card number.

Casey knew he would owe it to Brax for using his credit card like this, but he would pay him back once he got what he'd came for.

Finalising the sale, Casey wrote down word for word what he wanted engraved again and left the store.

* * *

"How'd your day of ring shopping turn out?" Heath asked as Casey walked through the door.

"Yeah, I finally found the right one," Casey replied and sat next to Heath on the couch that was holding Harley in his arms.

"It's not going to be ready for pick up until tomorrow afternoon, so I was wondering if it's not too much trouble..."

"You want to ask your awesome big bro if you can stay another night," Heath smirked.

Casey shrugged in response, "So can I?"

"Of course you can; you think I'd just kick you out into the streets of the city; what do you take me for?" Heath teased and gave Casey a shove.

Casey laughed and went to poke Heath back, only for Heath to verbally stop him.

"Ah! Not with my son here. Be mature Case," Heath teased.

"Yeah right; like you know about being mature," Casey scoffed.

"Uncle Casey can we play video games now?!" Darcy yelled; running into the room.

"Sure Darce; I'm ready," Casey replied.

Darcy and Casey sat on the couch for a few hours playing video games before Bianca served up dinner.

The next day Casey popped back into the jewelers to pick up his ring.

"So did you get it?" Heath asked.

"What did you get Uncle Casey?" Darcy asked.

"Nosey," Heath commented to his daughter.

"I got a ring for Denny," Casey replied and showed Heath, Darcy, and Bianca.

"That's lovely Casey and I'm sure if you're as much of a charmer as this one, you'll have no problems in Denny saying yes."

Darcy's eyes went wide.

"Are you getting married Uncle Casey?"

"Yep, I hope so Darce, and if Denny says yes, we'd both love for you to be the flower girl at the wedding, just like when your Dad, and Bianca, got married."

"Oh Dad: can I?!" Darcy shrieked.

"It's not up to me Darce; if that's what Uncle Case and Denny want, but don't you go getting your hopes up and ruining his surprise," Heath answered.

Darcy shook her head and hugged her Uncle.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

Casey made his way back home and chucked his bag on the floor and sat straight down on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey mate; you look like you've been through the wringer," Brax commented.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. I got the ring for Denny though," Casey replied and sat to attention; leaning over to reach for his bag.

"Good one mate," Brax praised when he saw the ring.

"Oh is this Denny's ring?" Phoebe squealed as her and Kyle entered.

"Yeah; what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous! She's going to love it Casey!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Remember no telling Phoebe," Kyle reminded his girlfriend.

Phoebe playfully slapped Kyle's chest.

"Hey: I can keep a secret as good as anyone."

The family laughed and Casey snapped the ring box shut.

As everyone dispersed, Casey jumped up to stop Brax leaving.

"Brax wait; I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Case; what's up?"

"I kind of didn't have the money for the ring and engraving, so I used some money on your credit card. I promise to pay you back; it's just I didn't want to let Denny down."

Brax smirked, "Its fine Case, but I am curious to know how you have my credit card details in the first place?"

Casey looked away shamefully.

"I kind of used our card once before to pay for something, but I always paid you back; it wasn't like I just stole it."

Brax eyed his brother sternly.

"Well make sure you do pay me back and just don't do it again."

"Thanks Brax. I'm gonna go hit the sack."

"You don't want dinner?"

"Nah; not really hungry; too tired and nervous to eat," Casey said with a smile.

"You'll be fine mate."

Casey took his bag and went off to his room.

Glancing at the ring one more time, Casey swallowed the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Tomorrow was the day he would pop the question and hope his dreams of marrying the love of his life would come true.

* * *

Not having heard from Casey for a few days, Denny was feeling down in the dumps.

"What's up, sis?" Evie asked.

Denny was sitting out on the porch of the farmhouse and Evie had just come out in her pajamas to talk to her sister.

"I haven't heard from Casey since he sent me a text saying he was too busy to hang out. You don't think he's seeing someone else do you? Or maybe he's trying to distance himself so it's easier to break up with me?"

"I'm sure that's not the case. Casey is a great guy and just wouldn't cheat on you," Evie soothed.

"But that doesn't mean he won't break up with me. What if something's wrong? I love him too much to lose him."

"Why don't you send him a message again?" Evie suggested, "Maybe he was just too busy. I'm sure it doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

Denny smiled, "Thanks; it's just I've never really had someone whose been there for me like Casey has and any guy that has walked into my life has turned their back on me."

"Why don't, after I have a shower, we can hang out at the beach today?" Evie suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that," Denny replied.

Evie walked back into the house, leaving Denny sitting alone.

As Denny finally stood up to head back inside, her phone beeped.

Flicking open the message her face whitened.

 _Meet me at the beach. It's urgent. I have something important to tell you._

Denny slipped her phone into her overall pocket and rushed inside.

"Evie?" Denny called through the bathroom door.

"I'm going to the beach to meet Casey. Can we have a rain-check on our day out?"

Evie opened the bathroom door and poked her head out; her black hair dripping water onto the floor.

"Sure. And remember: don't over think things."

Denny smiled and made her way towards the beach.

Denny walked along the sand towards the area that Casey had told her to meet.

Casey was waiting for her, with a blank poker-face as she made her way towards him.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Denny said softly and trying to be brave, in the case it was bad news.

Casey didn't say a word but reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet blue ring box and knelt down on one knee in the sand.

"Denny Miller: will you marry me?"

Casey popped open the box and raised the shiny ring towards the shocked girl.

Denny had immediate tears in her eyes and her hands rested over her open mouth, as she gazed stunned at the ring facing her, while her brain registered her boyfriend's proposition.

Denny finally let out a shriek.

"Yes! Yes, Casey! Yes: I'll marry you!"

Denny latched her arms around Casey's neck and Casey stood up, swinging Denny around in glee.

The two pulled apart to share a passionate kiss before Casey pulled out the ring from the box and gently took Denny's right hand in his; slipping the ring over her fourth finger.

Denny couldn't take her eyes off the ring on her finger.

"Do you like it? I bought it when I went to the city the other day; that's what I was so busy with," Casey explained.

"I love it Casey," Denny replied, letting tears fall down her cheeks.

After a brief moment, Denny glanced up at Casey and spoke.

"I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Why would I do that? I love you Den," Casey replied; crouching down to gaze into Denny's eyes.

Denny and Casey kissed again before pulling apart.

"Let's go celebrate," Casey suggested.

Walking up the beach towards Angelos, Denny playfully shoved Casey.

"You had me worried I was going to lose you: you idiot!" she laughed.

"That's never going to happen; you're mine forever," Casey laughed and the two continued into Angelos.

"Hey, you two look like you got some news," Brax implied, as he set eyes on Casey and Denny as they walked into the restaurant.

Denny flashed her ring and Brax winked at his little brother.

"Congratulations," he praised.

Kyle came out of the back room, with Phoebe close behind.

"So it's official?" Phoebe cheered, seeing Denny and Casey, hand in hand.

Denny nodded in response.

"Finally I can help plan your wedding!" Phoebe cheered.

"Congratulations," Kyle stated quietly.

"Wait; did you all know Casey was going to propose?" Denny asked.

"We had our sneaking suspicions," Brax answered.

"Casey," Denny lightly scolded.

"Hey, let me get you both a drink," Brax offered.

While they waited for Brax to get their drinks, Denny sent Evie a text telling her the good news and to pass it on to Oscar, Zac, and Hannah, while Casey texted Heath telling him of the official news, before calling his Mum, who was quick to send praise but not without a lecture on responsibilities of marriage.

As the weeks passed, Casey and Denny collected ideas for their wedding. Sitting at the table in the Braxton house, they flicked through magazines as a team; selecting ideas for the flower arrangements, and some of the items needed for the wedding.

Ricky walked in from her day at work and spotted the young couple.

"Have you two decided on a date yet?" Ricky asked; placing a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Yeah; October twelfth," Casey answered.

"We wanted a mid-Spring wedding, and thought the perfect place would be at the beach," Denny added.

"Well I couldn't think of a perfect scenario; especially considering this one is as natural to water and the beach as they can get," Ricky said, gesturing a smile towards Casey.

Ricky walked into the kitchen to see what was available to organise for dinner, when Casey called out to her.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah; Case?"

"Ah, while Denny and I talking, and we were hoping that maybe you'd be our photographer at our wedding. It would really help us out a lot, because money is still tight; I mean we'd still pay you of course," Casey said quickly.

Ricky laughed, "I would love to, and I'd be happy to do it for free because you're family."

"Thanks Ricky," Denny said in sincerity.

"We were also thinking of asking Kyle and Phoebe to be the entertainment. Do you think they would be up for that?" Casey asked.

Ricky shrugged, "Why don't you ask them yourself."

Phoebe and Kyle entered the house giggling and as happy as could be.

"Ah, Kyle," Casey started, running out into the living room to greet his brother.

"Could I ask a huge favour of you and Phoebe? Could you two be the entertainment at Denny and my wedding? It would mean a lot to us both."

Kyle shrugged, "Yeah, sure; Phoebe you down with that?"

"Yes! Kyle, are you crazy? We'd love to do that for you and Denny," Phoebe replied.

Phoebe than ran over to Denny at the table and cheered as she flipped through some of the magazines that Casey and Denny had on the table.

"This is major!" Phoebe cheered.

"Settle down Pheebs; anyone would think you're the one getting married," Denny laughed.

"Well it sounds like you have some sound plans in place," Ricky commented.

"Yeah, and Darcy is already excited to be flower girl," Casey replied.

"And Evie went mad when I asked her to be my maid of honour," Denny laughed.

Casey leaned over Denny and kissed her on the cheek.

"This day is going to be perfect," Casey said with a bright beaming smile.


	82. In too deep

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those reading and reviewing. I have also posted up a Kyle one-shot titled:** **' Being My Dad'** **, for anyone interested to read and possibly review, as it would be very much appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 82 – In too deep**

"See you tomorrow Casey," Andy called out and headed towards the doors of the gym.

Casey waved Andy goodbye and turned his attention back to the paperwork on the desk.

Brax, making his way into the gym to visit his little brother eyed Andy as he walked out.

"Oh hey Brax; what are you doing here?" Casey asked, sighting his brother and greeting him with a smile.

Brax furrowed his eyebrow and ignored Casey's question; walking straight up towards the counter where Casey was standing.

"You mind telling me what the hell Andy Barrett was doing walking out of here just then with a gym uniform on?" Brax demanded as he pointed his thumb behind him.

Casey shrugged in response as if the answer was obvious.

"I gave him a job; he's working here."

Brax's mouth gaped open.

"So you're telling me you hired a crook like Andy Barrett? What the hell were you thinking, Casey?!" Brax demanded, "Andy almost ruined your life and here you are giving scum like him a job!"

"He needed a job, Brax," Casey defended.

"I don't care Casey. Don't you remember what he did to you?"

Casey shrugged, "Yeah, but everyone deserves a second chance Brax; you taught me that."

Brax scoffed, "People like Andy don't deserve second chances, and I don't know how you can forgive him for what he done, because I certainly haven't!"

"How can you say that? How many second chances have you given me?" Casey argued.

"Oh, that is different Casey, and you know it!" Brax shouted, pointing a firm finger at Casey.

"They needed the money and don't you remember how tough it was having no money to survive? I'm doing this for Josh; he's my brother too," Casey stated.

Brax shook his head in disbelief.

"I get you want to help Josh but their money issues are not your problem."

"I don't have to discuss with you who I chose to hire. It's my gym," Casey protested.

Brax raised his eyebrows.

"And are _you_ forgetting who bought you this gym?" he said sternly.

Casey rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know you're not happy about this Brax, but please, this is my choice and I don't want to argue with you over it," Casey said strongly.

Knowing the boundaries of when to argue, Brax sighed with defeat and raised his hand in surrender.

"Alright; alright Casey, but don't say I didn't warn you about Andy."

Casey nodded and shuffled through the paperwork on the desk as a brief moment of awkward silence lingered.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Casey eventually asked.

"I came to see when you finished up. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out for a drink," Brax answered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass this time," Casey replied softly.

Brax nodded and turned to leave.

"See you at home then."

Casey went into the office and sat down; running his hands over his face and hair.

* * *

A few weeks in to Andy starting his shifts at the gym, the oldest Barrett brother had began to bail out on his shifts at the gym, leaving a frustrated Casey to cover for him.

After a particular tiring day of having to cover his _and_ Andy's shifts, Casey sent Andy a text.

' _We need to talk. I thought you wanted this job at the gym, yet you're never turning up for your shifts. What's going on?'_

Andy read the text message as he yet again waited in a side alley for his acquaintance that he'd been doing some 'business' with, to arrive.

' _Sorry Casey. Just had something on I've had to do. I promise I'll be in tomorrow.'_

Casey read the reply and with a heavy sigh, closed up and made his way back home.

On his walk home, Casey passed an alley near the gym and spotted Andy talking to a much older scruffy looking man who Casey did not recognise.

Casey saw an exchange of hands and an envelope before the two parted ways.

Casey saw Andy run his hand through his hair, showing clear distress.

Casey made his way over to the older bloke.

"Andy!"

Andy startled and turned to face Casey.

"If this is about my shift at the gym, again I'm sorry, I had something important to do," Andy spoke quickly.

"What was going on there? Who was that guy? Andy, are you in some kind of trouble?" Casey whispered.

"Look: it ain't your business, alright? I'll be in tomorrow for my shift," Andy said flatly and tried to push past Casey.

"Andy if this is about money, I can get you more shifts at the gym," Casey offered.

Andy grabbed Casey by the shirt and pushed him against the wall of the alley.

"Look Braxton, you can't say _anything_ to anyone about what you saw!" Andy threatened.

Casey nodded, "Andy I won't, but please tell me what's going on?"

Andy released Casey and with a sigh, began his story.

"Before I got the job at the gym, I needed a way to support Josh and I meet these guys that said if I done a few deals for them, I could get some big cash. Well Josh found out what I'd been doing and demanded I drop it or he was going to have nothing to do with me. I couldn't let that happen so I told these guys I didn't want to be part of it anymore and that's when I approached you for a job," Andy explained.

"What has that got to do with them being here now?" Casey pushed.

"I thought I'd gotten away from them, but after a few days of not hearing from them they tracked me down and demanded I pay back all the money they got for me from the deals, or they're coming after Josh."

Casey frowned.

With his past Casey had some upper hand in dealing with trouble and despite knowing too well what becoming involved could do, Casey knew he had to help Andy in order to protect Josh.

"How much do you need?" Casey asked.

"I gave them a down payment of a thousand but, they're asking for another two thousand by the end of the week. I just don't know how I can come up with that money unless I go back into dealing with them and call it square, but I don't want Josh to get hurt."

"I'll lend you the money so all debts can be paid off and these thugs can leave you and Josh alone," Casey stated.

"I can't let you do that, this is my fight," Andy protested.

"How can I not help, considering Josh is my brother too, and you're my worker?"

Andy nodded in agreement.

Wondering how else he was going to come up with the fast two thousand needed to pay off Andy's dealers within a week, Casey concluded he had only one choice and made his way into Angelo's to see Brax.

"Hey mate; finished your shift already?" Brax asked, spotting his brother.

"Um, yeah kind of; Brax can we talk?" Casey said with slight hesitation.

Brax raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sure Casey; come here," Brax replied, gesturing Casey around behind the bar and leading him into the back room.

"What's on your mind?" Brax questioned.

"Brax, I was wondering if I could borrow some money, it's just that business has been slow and I need to get some supplies for gym equipment," Casey said quickly, in a hope to cover his lie.

As far as Brax was aware Casey hadn't mentioned anything about business being slow before, but he had no reason not to trust his brother.

"Yeah okay, how much do you need?" Brax queried.

Casey sighed heavily, "Two thousand dollars," he whispered.

Brax gave a look of surprise, which Casey caught.

"I'll pay you back I promise," Casey said quickly.

Brax waved his hand.

"Its fine Casey, it's for family. I was just surprised that's all. It's a lot, but I guess gym equipment isn't cheap," Brax smirked.

Casey nervously chuckled, "Yeah; it's not."

"Wait here," Brax instructed and returned back to the bar of Angelo's and opened up the till; counting out the fifties and hundreds that Casey needed to make two thousand.

Brax returned back to the back room with an envelope in his hand.

"Here's the money. Anytime you need help Casey, just ask; that's what I'm here for," Brax said cheerfully, slapping Casey on the back.

Casey gave a weak smile back to his brother, hating the fact that he had to deceive him like that. In all honesty, it wasn't Brax's problem so Casey thought he didn't need to know. Besides, after giving this money to Andy what difference would it make if his brother didn't know the truth; it would be over.

"Thanks Brax," Casey said and made his way back towards the gym to find Andy.

* * *

Andy's attempts at paying back the dealers didn't go as smoothly as he and Casey had hoped, and not long after the second payment, which was meant to seal the deal, that Andy had returned from his shift at the gym to find his van had been broken into with a heavily bashed up Josh and a threatening message to pay another five thousand or 'finish the job for good'.

Andy attended to Josh then sent Casey a text message.

Casey was packing away the cones and mats he'd used for his training session when his phone beeped in his pocket.

Pulling out his phone, Casey's eyes widened when he read the message.

 _They got Josh. They banged him up pretty good and broke into my van when I was at the gym this morning. They want another five grand or they're going to kill Josh. I don't know how I can get that kind of money._

Casey ran his hand over his hair and finished making his way into the gym; thinking this was getting way more in over his head than he imagined.

Closing the door of the office Casey dialed Andy's number.

"Andy what happened? I thought the dealers were done once and for all; that's what you told me."

"That's what I thought," Andy answered back in a panic.

"How's Josh?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty shaken up but no major damage seems to have been done, just a lot of bruising and open wounds. He's pretty lucky; he reckons one of the guys had a knuckle duster."

Casey sighed and held his head in his hand.

"Look, we need to face these guys once and for all and end this," Casey stated.

"I should never have gotten involved with this Jake Pirovic guy and his mate Cody," Andy stated.

"Who did you say?!" Casey yelled down into the phone.

"Jake Pirovic," Andy confirmed.

The name rung in Casey's ear; he'd heard it once before but when?

 _"_ _Darryl Braxton we need to ask you some questions about the assault on a Mr Sean Pirovic and a Mr Jake Pirovic."_

 _"_ _I don't know what I can tell you."_

 _"_ _How about you start with why Sean is in hospital with a stab wound and Jake has extensive injuries to his abdomen and face?"_

 _"_ _Like I said, I don't know what I can tell you; it has nothing to do with me."_

 _"_ _Then do you care to explain why Jake and Sean say that you are responsible for their injuries, along with your brother Heath. I have sources that say your brother has been involved in many fights with Sean Pirovic."_

 _"_ _Heath has nothing to do with it either. Jake and Sean hassled him on his way home from school that's all, but neither Heath, or I attacked them."_

 _"_ _Very well, but if we hear of any more news regarding your involvement in this brutal attack on Sean and Jake Pirovic, you will be charged and face jail time if you are proven guilty. Good day Mr Braxton."_

That was it: Casey had been just a kid of eight years when he'd overheard the conversation Brax had, had with the police over Jake Pirovic, not to mention the name dropping between his brothers.

Of course Casey had not understood why they would put Brax in jail, because jail was for bad people like his Dad and Brax wasn't a bad person; he was caring and looked out for him, and someone who Casey aimed to be exactly alike.

Casey couldn't remember much more than that, other than something about a gang and Jake being the same age as Brax.

"Casey? Casey: you still there?" Andy called down the phone.

"What? Yeah, just thinking," Casey muttered.

Casey was now realising the danger they were in, but he had to continue for Josh's sake and he couldn't confide in Brax for help because he had to protect him too, knowing if Brax got involved with Jake it would mean he could go to prison for real this time.

"Leave it with me and I'll find a way to get the money. Tell Josh I hope he feels better soon," Casey said quietly and hung up his phone.

Casey sighed and flicked through his phone to locate Brax's number and paused momentarily before pressing the call button.

Brax was at home on the couch with his feet up, when his phone buzzed.

"Hi: Case; what's up?" Brax greeted.

Casey swallowed hard before answering.

"Um, hi Brax, I...I was wondering if I could borrow another five thousand. I know I said I would have money for supplies this time but business is just really slow..."

"Casey, I lent you two thousand, just last week!" Brax exclaimed sternly; being quick to cut off his brother's request.

"And, I promise to pay you back Brax. It's just really important and I under-estimated the cost of the gym equipment," Casey lied.

Brax sat up straight from his position on the couch, becoming skeptical of his brother's behaviour.

"Casey, what's going on?" Brax questioned sternly.

"I just told you; I need gym equipment," Casey answered; maintaining his lie.

"Casey, are you in some kind of trouble?" Brax demanded.

"No Brax," Casey protested.

"Where are you?" Brax asked, with a hard frown and a deep furrowed brow on his face.

"At the gym: why?" Casey didn't get a response other than a dial tone ring in his ear.

"Brax?" Casey called.

Casey sighed, coming to the conclusion Brax's phone had either run out of power, or his big brother was mad at him and did not want to talk.

* * *

Casey got up and began switching off all the lights in the gym and flipping the sign on the door around to 'CLOSED', before heading back into the office to gather his belongings to go home.

In the silence of the gym, Casey heard the front door open.

"We're closed!" Casey yelled out from the office.

However the person inside continued to walk around.

"I said we're clo..."

Casey didn't get to finish his sentence when Brax stormed into the office, with a furious look on his face and slammed the door.

"Brax; what are you doing here?" Casey questioned.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell, _you,_ think you're doing?!" Brax demanded, pointing his finger firmly towards Casey.

Casey was taken off-guard by his furious brother and noticed Brax did not have an envelope of money in his hand.

"O-kay," Casey said curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey defended, furrowing his brow and quickly looking away from his brother's glares.

Brax scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh, don't give me that! How could you, be so stupid, Casey?!" Brax bellowed and slammed his hands down on the desk.

Casey stared at Brax with a frown and was unsure on what to say, as Brax had taken him so off guard.

"I just happened to run into Andy and Josh on my way here and after a little coaxing, I find out that Josh had been targeted by some thug dealers that Andy's been messing with, and you know what else? I find out _you've_ been helping him out; what the hell do you have to say to that?!" Brax spat.

Casey shrugged sheepishly.

"Did I not warn you about Andy Barrett?!" Brax yelled, "And let me guess: the two thousand I lent you last week wasn't for supplies at all, but for Andy's dealers?!"

Casey didn't reply, knowing full well that Brax already knew the answer to his question.

"Unbelievable!" Brax exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "Thank you very much for lying to me, Casey! I hate to think what more you aren't telling me," Brax spat, with sarcasm etched in his voice.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten involved in; what you've gotten _me_ involved in?!"

Starting to become frustrated by his brother's lecture, Casey retaliated.

"This has nothing to do with you! I'm sorry I lied, but I had to do this for Josh!" Casey yelled.

"Pfft! How can you say it doesn't involve me; of course it involves me, because _my_ little brother decides to meddle in some idiotic business, and _anything_ that involves you is my problem. Do you honestly want this to be the thing that sends you back to jail?!" Brax yelled.

"I'm not going back to jail, Brax. I'm handling it fine and the dealers don't know anything about me!" Casey argued.

"Oh right; handling it? Just like you handled things with Dad: huh?!"

"Thanks for throwing that back in my face, Brax; why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Casey snapped, wearing a frown on his face.

"Because this kind of meddling can get you hurt or killed!" Brax shouted.

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Can you just stop making a big deal out of this? I came to you for help with money that's all!"

"Well you can just forget about that, because the answer is no; I won't give you the money, not if you're just going to lie and go running off to Andy's dealers with it," Brax said, remaining stern.

"Fine, then I'll just find my own way to get the money," Casey retorted; hoping that his manipulation would get Brax to give in, but he was out of luck.

"Don't you dare try that on me," Brax warned, gritting his teeth and pointing his finger at Casey.

"What the hell do you think Denny would think of you meddling in all this; you just going to throw away your engagement?"

"What's this got to do with Denny?!" Casey argued.

Brax sighed and ran his hand through his hair before pointing at Casey again.

"I am going to settle this and you are _not_ to go anywhere near Andy and his business again, do you understand? And you _will_ keep out of it, and to think of it, you will fire him from the gym too," Brax ordered.

Casey stared with his mouth agape and felt highly irate over Brax thinking he could still tell him what to do.

"No, Brax! You can't tell me what to do; I'm not a kid!" Casey spat.

"I will _not_ , have you getting involved in this any longer; understood!" Brax shouted and banged his hand hard on the table for emphasis, before turning away from Casey.

"Brax, I can't do that," Casey said, a-matter-of-factly and in a softer tone.

Brax sighed heavily and turned back to face Casey.

"You can, and you will, because you are going to promise me, Case," Brax demanded.

Casey stared at his older brother and dared to challenge the fiery gaze staring him down, but thought better and followed along with what Brax wanted to hear.

"Fine, I promise," Casey replied.

"Good," Brax said in an abrupt tone, "And just so you know: I already had words with Andy about him reeling you into his mess."

Brax then spun around quickly and stormed out of the office.

Casey slumped down into his office chair and ran his hands over his face. He just couldn't drop this, despite Brax's harsh orders. He was in to protect Josh because liking it or not, Josh was his blood and Brax had always raised him to value family and blood.

* * *

Casey went home, not uttering a word to anyone in the house but gave Brax a harsh glare before heading to his room.

"What was that about?" Kyle asked.

Brax huffed.

"Casey has the dirts because I found out he's getting himself involved in some illegal business with Andy Barrett," Brax replied.

Ricky squeezed Brax's hand in comfort.

"What kind of business?" Kyle asked.

"Didn't get that far, but business enough that I don't want him throwing his life away for," Brax replied with a shrug.

"Why is he mad then; shouldn't he be thankful you're looking out for him?" Phoebe questioned.

Brax raised his eyebrow at Phoebe, not saying a word.

Ricky gently patted Brax's hand.

"He'll get over it; he always does," she whispered.

The following morning, Brax came out from the shower and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll see you boys after work."

"Yeah, see you," Kyle called.

Casey however stayed silent, munching on his breakfast.

"You're not gonna keep giving me the cold shoulder are you Casey? You know I only did that for your own safety," Brax said.

"Brax, threatening Andy to stay away and telling me what I can or cannot do isn't going to help."

Brax huffed.

"Casey, I don't have time to go through this with you again! Just listen and do as I told you; got me?" Brax warned.

Casey huffed and ignored his older brother.

Brax shook his head, and giving Kyle a wave he stormed out of the house, leaving Kyle confused at the awkwardness between his brothers.

"What's going on with you and Brax, Case?" Kyle questioned, "He said you were getting yourself into some illegal trouble?"

Casey glanced up at Kyle.

"Brax is just mad because I'm helping Andy out with some people that have been threatening him and Josh," Casey explained.

"You got to see it from his point Casey."

Casey groaned, "Really Kyle; not you too. I didn't want Brax involved because one of the dealers that Andy's involved with, is a guy called Jake Pirovic, who I remember Brax having a violent run in with once before, that ended with the cops coming to the door. I know Brax would go after him again, and I don't want Brax to get hurt or go to jail for something I started," Casey explained, "I'm not only doing this to protect Josh, Kyle, but I'm doing it for Brax as well."

"But Brax only wants to protect you and keep you out of business like that," Kyle protested.

"I get that Brax wants to protect me, but I have to do this; I just wish he would understand."

"That's the thing Casey: you shouldn't be doing this, not if this guy is dangerous enough for Brax to be willing to go after," Kyle tried to advise.

"Brax has always taught me about looking out for family and that's just what I'm doing; despite the danger," Casey replied in a short determined tone.

Kyle shook his head.

"You should tell Brax the truth Casey; this isn't something you should be doing, especially on your own," Kyle affirmed.

Casey glared at Kyle, clearly not impressed by his older brother butting in and telling him what to do when he'd had enough of that from Brax.

"No, and you're not going to tell him either Kyle; understood?!" Casey warned venomously.

Kyle sighed; feeling defeated and gave a shrug in response. He knew that Brax should know the truth, but he felt torn between doing right by Brax and doing right by Casey.

"I have to get ready for work," Casey said coldly and stood up from the table before making his way to his room to change into his gym uniform for work.

Kyle grabbed his glass of juice off the counter and drunk it quickly, before placing it into the sink.

"Just please be careful Casey," he whispered.

Kyle then made his way down to his bedroom to wake up Phoebe who was still lazily sleeping in the bed.

Back at the gym Casey sent Andy a text suggesting that they meet with Jake that night and finish things before Brax became too involved.

 _I don't know Casey. Brax made it very clear he doesn't want you part of this, and I don't want your big bro breathing down my neck when I've got gangsters to deal with._

Casey huffed reading Andy's reply text.

 _I don't care what Brax says, I'm in. We have to do this Andy, for Josh's sake._

 _What about the five grand? We don't have it._ Andy replied back.

Casey thought for a moment before replying back, allowing his anger over his brother's interference take control.

 _Don't worry about it, we won't be giving him any money; we'll fight it out. Just tell Jake to meet us somewhere tonight and text me the address._

Casey got home earlier than normal that afternoon, wanting to get his head around the dangerous fight Andy and he were about to confront that night. Heading off for a shower, Casey left his phone on the kitchen table, thinking no-one was at home, however Kyle and Phoebe had been outside and had since come in to make a start on dinner.

Seeing Casey's phone on the table and still feeling full of concern for his younger brother, Kyle picked up Casey's phone and for a brief moment, second guessed what he was about to do, knowing how much it was an invasion of his brother's privacy, but it was the only way to find out what was going on for his brother's safety.

Kyle carefully began searching through his brother's recent messages before Phoebe interrupted.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Shoosh, I'm trying to find out if Casey's in real danger," Kyle whispered, as he glanced towards the hall where the shower water was running.

Kyle saw all the messages between Andy and Casey from that day then his eyes cast over a final message:

' _All is sorted for tonight at the shack on Beacon's Road, in Reefton Lakes. Meet you at the gym and we can go there in my car at seven-thirty.'_

Kyle heard the shower water shut off and quickly placed down his brother's phone.

"Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked; rubbing Kyle's back.

"There are some messages saying Andy and Casey are going to meet to sort out this Jake guy for good," Kyle whispered.

"You're really worried about him; aren't you Kyle?" Phoebe softly whispered.

Phoebe wrapped her arms comfortingly around Kyle's waist.

"Well maybe you should tell Brax?" she suggested.

Kyle pursed his lips at his girlfriend as his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I don't know if I should Pheebs. Casey obviously doesn't want Brax involved, and I still don't know where I stand between them," Kyle whispered.

"But you can't let Casey walk into danger, he's your brother," Phoebe whispered.

"I know, but I don't know what to do," Kyle answered with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Kyle stopped talking when Casey wandered down the hall into the living room.

Suspiciously glancing at Kyle, Casey picked up his phone and slipped it into his pants pocket.

"Are you going out somewhere Casey?" Kyle pushed up the courage to ask.

Casey frowned, wondering what led Kyle to even think that.

"So what if I am?" Casey replied in a somewhat rude manner.

"Tell Brax I'll be home before ten tonight," Casey instructed and made his way towards the door.

Kyle thought of what Phoebe had said, he couldn't let Casey leave, at least not until he had attempted to talk some sense into him; he had a responsibility to his younger brother to protect him.

"You're not meeting up with Andy and his dealers are you?" Kyle demanded.

Phoebe watched on in the kitchen as Kyle followed Casey closer to the door.

"That's none of your business Kyle; what are you: like Brax now, wanting to know my every move?" Casey spat.

"Casey, I get you think you're trying to help, but you don't know what situation you're walking into!" Kyle stated; raising his voice some.

"I'm going out Kyle, and you'd better keep your mouth shut to Brax," Casey warned, and with that stormed out of the house.

"If you don't tell Brax on him, I will!" Phoebe informed, standing beside Kyle in the living room.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Phoebe and heavily sighed.

"I just get this feeling that he's getting himself caught in a trap," Kyle mumbled.

* * *

It wasn't long before Brax's Ute pulled into the driveway and the eldest Braxton walked through the entrance of the house feeling tired from his busy day at Angelo's.

Kyle and Phoebe had returned to the kitchen but had not stopped discussing Casey's walking out since Casey had left.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Brax called out when he was met with silence.

Kyle and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and stared at Brax.

"Tell him Kyle," Phoebe urged.

"Tell me what? Is Casey home yet?" Brax asked.

"Casey's gone out and he's meeting up with Andy; something about finishing things," Kyle explained.

Brax's eyes widened and he flexed his fist in rage.

"Why can't Casey, just keep out of things?!" Brax yelled, "I don't even know how dangerous this bloke is that Andy's been dealing with!"

"Casey said something about a guy named Jake Pirovic, and that you knew him," Kyle mumbled, hoping to settle his oldest brother's worries down.

Brax swung back around to face Kyle, and with eyes blazing, lunged at his younger brother and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Who did you say?!" Brax yelled; even though he had heard every word that Kyle had said.

"When did he, tell you this Kyle?!" Brax demanded; slightly shaking Kyle and tightening his grip on his shirt.

"Brax, let go; this isn't Kyle's fault!" Phoebe shouted; her eyes wide with shock over Brax's reaction.

However Brax did not let go and remained staring hard at Kyle.

"Jus...just this morning," Kyle stuttered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Brax raged; finally letting go and feeling overwhelmed with fury and disbelief.

"Casey told me not to tell, said he wanted to stop you getting into trouble," Kyle struggled to explain.

Brax huffed loudly and pointed his finger at Kyle.

"That is _not_ , his job, and it _certainly_ it's yours!" Brax bellowed.

Kyle withered, feeling ashamed by his brother's sharp scolding, knowing in his heart that he indeed had done the wrong thing by keeping quiet for so long.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered.

"I can't believe you Kyle; since when do you think it's better to listen to Casey over me?!" Brax accused and turned back to head towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Kyle asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to find Casey; somehow, and then I'm going to wring his neck!" Brax stated angrily, "Just you be thankful I'm not wringing yours in the process!" Brax ended, glancing back at Kyle.

Phoebe stood beside Kyle, rubbing his back in comfort as Kyle was left feeling full of guilt.

"I don't even know where to look," Brax muttered in a frustrated tone.

Kyle stepped away from Phoebe.

"Wait: Brax!" Kyle called, just as Brax had opened the door ready to storm out.

"What now Kyle; you got something more to say that Casey told you to keep quiet?" Brax snapped.

Kyle was hurt by Brax's words, but knew that Brax had every right to be angry with him, but if he had any chance of doing right by Casey he had to push the hurt aside and speak up.

"Before Casey left, I read through his phone because I was worried about what he was doing, and that's how I knew he was meeting Andy," Kyle explained.

Brax gave Kyle a look as if to say 'get on with it; time was wasting,' so Kyle continued on to the point.

"One of the messages said they were heading to a shack on Beacon's Road in Reefton Lakes."

Brax's gaze softened and he gave Kyle an appreciative nod.

"That's where I'll go."

Brax turned to walk out when Kyle chased after him.

"Wait; I'm coming too," Kyle said determinedly.

"Kyle, no; what if you get hurt?" Phoebe pleaded and grabbed onto Kyle's arm.

"It's the least I can do if my brother's in danger," Kyle defended.

"If you're coming hurry up, and Kyle, you do everything I say; you understand me?" Brax ordered sternly.

Kyle nodded and leaned down to kiss Phoebe.

"It'll be alright," Kyle reassured his girlfriend.

"Tell Ricky when she gets back that I've gone out," Brax instructed.

Phoebe nodded.

"Please be careful," Phoebe mouthed; letting out only a fraction of sound.

Phoebe watched on as Kyle and Brax sped out of the driveway in Brax's Ute.

* * *

Kyle sat sunken in the passenger seat as Brax drove like a mad man to get to Beacon's Road.

"Brax, I am sorry I didn't tell you as soon as Casey told me what he was involved in. I thought I was doing right by Casey and not stirring up conflict. Being part of the family is still hard for me," Kyle apologised sincerely, while speaking the open truth.

Brax glanced over at Kyle with his hands still gripped tight on the steering wheel.

"Don't ever doubt your part in this family," Brax affirmed then gave a sigh.

"I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. It's just, Jake Pirovic is one hell of a dangerous guy, and not one to be messed with; he's as big as a crook as Dad was, and that's saying something. Only Heath and I know what Jake's capable of," Brax explained.

"What happened between you and Jake?" Kyle asked.

Brax swallowed; hoping never to have had to relive this particular memory in his life, for it had not been his proudest moment.

"It's in the past," Brax brushed off.

"Please Brax; tell me," Kyle urged.

Brax sighed, knowing he had no other choice but to explain to Kyle the truth of the beef he'd had with Jake.

"It all started when Heath was having some trouble with Jake's younger brother Sean, or otherwise known as Hammer. Heath was only sixteen at the time, and Hammer being part of this new gang that came to Mangrove River, along with Jake, kept hassling Heath on his way back from school, and Heath being Heath fought back," Brax explained slowly.

"How does Jake fit into this?" Kyle asked, listening attentively to Brax.

"Jake was furious to say the least that his brother was targeted, and one afternoon when Heath and I were hanging at the beach, Jake approached Heath and grabbed him in a death grip and held a knife to his throat."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock at the news.

"Jake almost killed Heath that day and had I not stepped in he would have succeeded," Brax continued in a low tone.

"What did you do?" Kyle asked; curious yet a little cautious of the pending answer.

"Managed to fight the knife away from Jake and when Hammer intervened in the fight, I did the same as what Jake had done to Heath; except I finished the job."

"You mean...you stabbed Jake's brother?" Kyle concluded.

Brax glanced over at Kyle and in the darkness of the Ute's interior Brax's face was almost ashen white.

"I wasn't proud of what I did, but when it comes to my family: I will protect them anyway I have to, and I wasn't about to let Jake threaten Heath; I didn't kill him, but it did land him in hospital in pretty bad condition."

"So Jake kind of has it in for you?" Kyle pressed.

Brax shrugged, "Could say that. Jake was so angry that I didn't go down for the stabbing, so you can see how this has me so wound up. Jake knew I had another brother other than Heath and if Jake finds out its Casey helping Andy..." Brax trailed off, allowing Kyle to come to his own ending of the sentence.

Brax sighed heavily and after a moment of silence spoke again.

"I never even mentioned about Jake to Casey, and Heath knew never to tell him either, so I don't even know how he found out about the history with Jake and me."

"Casey said he remembered you being threatened by police and recalled Jake's name," Kyle replied.

Brax shook his head.

"Yeah the coppers did come around and slapped me with a warning because it was only Jake's word over mine. Had I known Casey had been listening in, I'd have put a stop to it then and there. Casey was never to know about someone like Jake and most certainly never to be dealing with him. If Casey gets caught for this he could lose his chance of steering clear of prison, or worse wind up badly hurt, and no way, no how am I about to let that happen."

Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as Brax continued to drive, thinking of what they were about to step into.


	83. This cannot be goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sadly this is the second last chapter of this story and I hope I have portrayed the passion and emotions right in the remaining chapters for all of you to feel too. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 83 – This cannot be goodbye**

Brax and Kyle finally reached the shack and already saw a car parked in the dark; assuming it was Andy's.

"Watch your back," Brax warned, "Jake could be anywhere, and if he finds out someone is on to him he's liable to go straight into attack mode."

Kyle nodded in agreement and followed behind Brax; glancing around in the dim-lit area.

"I don't see him anywhere," Andy whispered, "Suppose he's not coming and this has just given him and his mate an open chance at getting to Josh?"

"Give it time; we are a little early after-all," Casey replied.

Casey startled with a jump and spun around as he heard the door of the shed fly open, though instead of being met with Jake, he was met with the faces of his two brothers.

"Brax, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Casey questioned, and glared at Kyle who was looking around cautiously, while Andy stood by the wall.

Brax's eyes flamed with rage as he approached his youngest brother and immediately gripped his shirt in his hand.

"What the _hell_ , do you think, you're doing here?!" Brax yelled; fixing his eyes sternly onto Casey's eyes.

Casey scowled and attempted to push Brax's grip off.

"Get off me! I'm doing what needs to be done," Casey argued back in defense.

"No; you're doing something reckless and stupid that I deliberately told you to stay out of!" Brax yelled.

"How could you go, directly into the firing line of danger, with someone as violent as Jake Pirovic? I can't even _believe_ you knew this whole time and you kept it from me! You broke your promise, and you lied to me Casey! I am _beyond_ , furious with you right now!" Brax bellowed and roughly shook his brother by his shirt before letting go.

Casey hated knowing how much he'd disappointed and infuriated Brax with his actions, but this had felt right to him.

Kyle and Andy looked on at the conflict rising in front of them; all four people forgetting that it had now reached five minutes past seven-thirty and that a madman would likely be on the loose.

"I had to keep this from you Brax, because I knew you would get involved and I was thinking how I didn't want you in prison because of it!" Casey pleaded, as if he was trying to reason with his big brother.

Brax glared at Casey and firmly pointed his finger at him.

"That is not your job! That is not your job, to look out for me! You are _my_ little brother and it's _my_ job to protect you!" Brax yelled, hoping to make his point sink in this time.

"I hate to interrupt but Jake should be meeting us here right about now," Andy spoke; having glanced at his watch in the dark and had noticed the longer hand pointing to twenty to eight, knowing that Jake had said he'd be at the shack around seven-thirty.

Brax turned to glare at Andy.

"You; you dragged Casey into this mess! Had you keep your crook of a nose out of the line of dealers none of us would be here now! You better be ready for what I'm about to do to you, because I promise you: you are _not,_ going to make it out in one piece!" Brax threatened and advanced towards Andy; fists pulsing ready to punch the oldest Barrett out.

"Brax would you just stop!" Casey yelled; interrupting Brax.

Brax was so wound up over the situation and swung back around to face Casey with a glare.

Pulling his Ute keys from his pocket Brax tossed them towards Kyle, who only by quick reflex caught the keys in his hand.

"Kyle, take Casey in my Ute and get the hell out of here," Brax ordered.

Kyle nodded and jingled the keys in his hand, waiting for Casey to approach and leave with him, however Casey stood his ground and gave both his brother's a challenging stare.

Brax huffed at Casey's stubbornness.

"Move it Casey; now!" Brax bellowed, and grabbed Casey by the arm and shoving him hard.

Casey stumbled on his feet but still refused to leave the shack.

"I am not going, Brax!" Casey argued, like a stubborn kid.

"Yes you are! Kyle is going to take you home, where you are going to stay, until Andy and I, finish this mess, then you can expect far worse from me when I get out of here and back home!" Brax threatened.

Casey frowned at Brax, clearly feeling frustrated and a little embarrassed by his brother's demands.

"Casey, let's just go; Brax is right," Kyle urged, feeling the need to step in to try and break up the heated fight between his brothers.

"Stay out of it Kyle, it's only because of you opening your big mouth that Brax is here in the first place," Casey spat.

Brax glared fiercely at Casey, being pushed to his very limit with his defiance, as the anger and fear of the position they were in heightened.

"Had he not opened his mouth and told me, I'd have had no chance of getting you out of this stupid mess!" Brax snapped, making a gesture towards Kyle.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake had been waiting outside, peeking in through the window at the faint bodies standing within the shack. He had fronted up at seven-thirty as scheduled and had a set plan in place for the evening, but what he hadn't planned on was the number of people who had turned up. He'd expected only Andy, but was taken by surprise when he discovered who else he was met with.

Jake could faintly see Andy in the background along with another dark figure, who he could barely make out, but his gaze centered on the two standing directly in the middle of the shack: Brax and Casey.

Jake had heard all the arguing from outside when he had fronted up, and he gave a snicker.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Darryl Braxton. I have unfinished business with you," Jake drawled out in a deep evil tone.

"And who do we have, that he's arguing with? Too young to be that rotten brother, and he looks too close to be unrelated, so that must mean...its littlest brother: Baby Braxton," Jake whispered, following it up with a chuckle, as he twisted his lips into a sneer.

Ideas began to tick through Jake's head; long gone was the idea of shooting Andy for his deception, and being done with it. No, now Jake had other plans; plans of long overdue _revenge_.

He smoothed his fingers over the dark, grayish silver gun placed firmly in his hand. He had one shot at this and he had to make it count.

"It's time we smoothed over our differences Darryl; only this time I'll be the one winning. It's really true what they say: karma comes around and it can be the hell that breaks the universe," Jake muttered in a low growl and cocked the gun as he squinted his eyes, to take aim through the squared glass windows.

* * *

"No, Brax! I said I am _not_ going!" Casey argued yet again with sheer determination.

Having had enough, Brax took matters into his own hands and gripped Casey's upper arm tight and began dragging him towards the exit.

"I thought you had more sense than this, but right now you're proving me wrong. If I have to drag you out of here, I will," Brax admonished.

"I can't believe you're making such a big deal when I'm only doing what you've always taught me: face up to the consequences and fight for family," Casey protested.

Brax stopped dragging Casey towards the door.

"Don't you twist this around to me; I do remember I taught you to _never_ put yourself in danger, and yet here you are, and as for family: these blokes are not your family!" Brax snapped,

"Now I _am not_ , arguing with you, anymore. You are... going...home!" Brax ordered; punctuating each of his last words with upmost seriousness and with his tone set on his authoritive: 'you had better listen and do as you are told, right now _,_ or _else_ ' voice.

It was the voice that Brax used with Casey growing up when he needed to bring Casey into line when he misbehaved, or more importantly when he needed to keep Casey safe.

Casey had always obeyed when Brax became this authoritive, but this time it was different.

Brax momentarily wished Casey was a little boy again, and that he could just easily drag him out without much of a physical or verbal fight, give him a _serious_ telling off, and follow it up with a firm punishment, which would leave Casey repentant for his dangerous actions, forget about the ordeal, and think twice, before endangering himself again, but no matter how much Brax wished, it wasn't that simple, because Casey had his own stubborn mind now and it was proving beyond difficult for Brax to protect him.

"Casey, I don't want you getting hurt by all this," Brax said as a partial plea; in the last urge to get Casey out.

"Brax, I won't get hurr...t!" Casey's words were staggered as the window behind him shattered, following a loud richot explosion of a gun.

It was almost like Brax had seen the event in slow motion and was penniless to stop it: no time to push his little brother out of the way.

Brax's eyes widened to the twisted look of instant pain that came over Casey's face, as Casey gasped and began to shake, and Brax knew instantly his brother had been shot.

* * *

"Casey!" Brax yelled in panic and in a bid to stop Casey collapsing Brax raced behind his brother and held him in his arms; pressing his strong, large hands over the area of Casey's chest that was now pooling out with blood.

Casey's legs became weak and Brax shuffled backwards towards a wall to support himself as he slowly dropped down to the ground; never once letting his hold on Casey go, while supporting Casey's weight against his body.

"I got you Casey, I got you," Brax assured.

Andy and Kyle also in a state of shock at the scene in front of them took a quick look around for sight of Jake through the smashed window, but saw nothing in the thick darkness of the night.

Kyle turned back to stare wide eyed at his brothers, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Andy however, showing he was as gutless as they come, cowardly dashed out the door of the shack, not looking back or bothering to stay behind to help Casey who had stuck his neck out for him, and broke much of his big brother's trust.

Andy slammed the shack door loudly as he sped out, heading towards his car for a quick exit.

Casey groaned in pain.

"No, Casey; you stay with me," Brax pleaded; bringing Kyle back to the reality inside the shack.

Kyle blinked away his tears and grabbed his phone from his pocket ready to call an ambulance, when the screeching of car tyres from Andy's car speeding away interrupted him.

A few more gunshot sounds echoed, alerting Brax and Kyle to the still present danger that surrounded them.

"Kyle: get down!" Brax shouted.

Kyle stared at his brother but quickly ran towards a barrel in the shack and ducked down into a squat position.

"Keep clear," Brax ordered Kyle.

Kyle shakily nodded his head as tears began welling up in his eyes again at Brax comforting the injured Casey in his arms.

Kyle still holding onto his phone dialed the number for an ambulance.

"Please we need an ambulance," Kyle demanded into the line; remaining quiet as to not cause a scene if Jake was lurking.

" _What's your emergency?"_ the caller on the other line spoke.

"My...my brother's been..." Kyle couldn't make out the words as he stared at his brothers; no longer fighting against the ever flowing tears down his face.

 _"_ _Sir, Sir, what's happened to your brother?"_ the lady on the phone called out.

"He...he's been shot. He's in a bad way," Kyle stuttered.

 _"_ _Where are you Sir?"_

"Along Beacon's road; uh at the end, at a vacant shack," Kyle explained.

 _"_ _Okay an ambulance and police car are on their way. Is your brother still conscious?"_

Kyle faded out from listening to the lady on the phone. Brax gently rocked Casey and rested his head on top of his little brother's.

"Now Casey, you listen to me: we're going to get you out of this, you hear me?" Brax soothed; all anger over his brother's actions forgotten.

 _"_ _Sir?"_

Kyle snapped back to the voice on the phone; realising he hadn't finished the conversation he was having.

"Um, yeah...but he's...he's bleeding badly," Kyle mumbled.

 _"_ _Well monitor his breathing and apply any kind of pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, and make sure he stays as calm as possible,"_ the lady instructed.

"Ah-ha," Kyle mumbled and pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up, keeping his eyes firmly on Brax and Casey.

Casey's breathing was slow and his body weak, as he tried to hold Brax's arms that were curled around his chest.

"Br...ax," Casey whispered, "I'm so...sorry...for lying and bringing you...into this...I should have...have listened to you...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, none of that matters right now. The main thing is: we get you better," Brax soothed and momentarily removed one of his hands from Casey's chest to smooth over Casey's hair.

"I never meant to disappoint you, Brax," Casey said softly.

Brax moved his head from resting on the top of Casey's to beside Casey's face and held Casey's chin in his hand.

"Casey, Case; you listen to me: you haven't disappointed me, so you just stop talking like that, right now; you hear me?" Brax whispered sternly, and gently shook Casey's face that was in his hand, while he gazed deep into Casey's dreary eyes.

Casey gave a weak smile and a head nod, with all the energy he could muster, as he kept his admiring gaze on his big brother, being thankful for his everlasting loving support and reassurance.

"I'm cold and I'm scared," Casey whispered a moment later, and shifted his gaze.

"I'm right here, mate. We'll get you help, and get you warmed up soon okay? You just hang in there," Brax soothed and carefully hoisted Casey closer to his warm body again, in hopes to combat his brother's declining body temperature.

Casey felt safe in his big brother's arms, just like he always had.

Casey reached up with his weak left arm and rested it against Brax's arm again.

"Thank you for every...everything...you've done," Casey said slowly, as he struggled to breath regularly and followed it up with a gasp of pain.

Blood continued to seep out of Casey's chest, running through Brax's fingers.

"Easy Case, just relax. You don't need to talk now," Brax whispered.

Casey gazed back up at Brax again, his eyes now becoming blurry, and slowly shifted his head ever so slightly, to indicate a disagreement shake.

"I..." Casey gagged again and Brax squeezed his brother tight; squashing his face next to his.

"I'm right here Case, just keep quiet alright."

A lone tear fell from Casey's eye as he used all the strength he had left to give Brax's arm of his shirt a quick squeeze.

"I...I...love you...Brax."

Casey's voice faded as his eyes closed with what felt like heavy weights being placed over them, and his breathing slowed to stillness.

Brax was taken aback by Casey's heart-felt words and instantly felt a sickening pain in his heart as Casey had spoken those words.

Seeing Casey now unresponsive sent panic rising in Brax and he gently shook Casey in his arms.

"Casey, Casey, open your eyes," Brax ordered.

When Casey still didn't respond and Brax could feel Casey getting limp and heavy in his arms, Brax grasped Casey's chin and moved his face to make Casey open his eyes.

"Open your eyes Casey," Brax repeated.

Casey's arm that had been resting on Brax's flopped down onto the ground and Brax lifted it straight back up to where it was and held it.

"Don't you do this to me Case; don't you dare leave me! Open your eyes Casey!" Brax pleaded in desperation.

Kyle watched on in silence with tears streaming down his face.

"Casey, Case!" Brax yelled desperately to his unresponsive brother.

By now, tears had already slowly begun making their way down Brax's face.

"I love ya Case. I love ya," Brax uttered brokenly.

However Brax's final plea of his love for Casey was too late: the last moments of his baby brother had already been taken away and Casey lay motionless in Brax's arms.

* * *

Brax squeezed his eyes tight in anger and squashed his head against Casey's soft hair as he sobbed hard, all the while, keeping a hold on his baby brother for dear life.

Kyle had never seen his older brother cry, but knew the one thing that would rile up enough emotion in the eldest Braxton to do so, would be Casey.

Kyle turned away, unsure on what to feel over the numbness and silence within the shack. He was sobbing hard himself and too stunned to care about wiping the tears from his face.

In the distance he vaguely made out the red and blue flashing lights heading their way.

"You hear those sirens Case; they're here for you. Everything's gonna be alright," Brax whispered comforting words into Casey's ear.

Sergeant Mike Emerson and Sergeant David Rammer stepped through the doors of the shack soon after, startling Kyle.

The police quickly checked around at the scene, seeing Brax with a hold on Casey, and taking note of the blood covering the youngest Braxton's chest and Kyle standing near the doorway.

The police turned to Kyle.

"What happened here?" Sergeant Emerson inquired, in a stern yet soft voice.

Kyle sniffled and choked on his sobs, side glancing again at his brothers.

"He...he was shot," Kyle explained through tears.

"By who Kyle; can you tell me?" Sergeant Emerson pressed.

Kyle was lost for words but someone had to tell the police what had happened; he didn't have a choice when Brax clearly hadn't even acknowledged their presence.

Kyle swallowed hard and blinked away his tears and finally found the courage to speak.

"It...It was a guy named...Jake Pirovic," Kyle explained quietly.

Mike nodded and gestured to Sergeant David Rammer to head outside and get the back up to scan the area for Jake.

The ambulance paramedics walked into the shack and approached Brax and Casey.

Without even having to check for a pulse they knew by the limpness of Casey's body that he was no longer alive.

They gave a nod to Mike Emerson.

"He's gone; we'll wait outside, for a few moments."

Mike Emerson nodded in sympathy and turned back to Kyle who had fresh tears slipping down his face at the acknowledgement of his little brother's death.

"I'm so sorry Kyle," Sergeant Emerson whispered and stepped closer towards Brax.

"I'm sorry Darryl," Sergeant Emerson spoke as softly as he could.

Brax ignored Mike's words and began whispering in Casey's ear again.

"The ambos and police are here to help you now. You tell them where you're hurt Case. You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine; I won't leave you."

Brax rocked Casey in his arms as he said the words of comfort.

Sergeant Emerson sighed and always found this part of his job the most difficult. He knelt down beside Brax to get to his level.

"Darryl, your brother has passed," he whispered.

Brax glared at Mike with eyes full of fire.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Why isn't anyone helping him, he's bleeding?!" Brax snapped in denial, because to him Casey _was_ still alive.

Kyle winced at his brother's outburst. Kyle had never seen Brax crumble like this, and it was scary.

"Darryl," Sergeant Emerson whispered.

Brax blatantly ignored the Sergeant and turned his face away; tugging Casey closer to him.

"It's okay Case," Brax muttered.

Mike sighed and stood up, backing away from Brax to give him a moment, while he tried to gather more information on the incident from Kyle.

"I know this is a difficult time, but I need more information on how this occurred. What were you and your brother's doing here, Kyle?" Mike questioned.

Kyle remained staring at Brax and Casey, thinking on what more could he say. It wouldn't bring his brother back. Not being one to talk about family business, Kyle knew there was no point in Casey going to jail now anyway if he told the truth.

"Casey...Casey was getting into some deal with Jake and..." Kyle stopped.

"And what Kyle? I know Casey isn't one to be involved in this kind of business that Jake Pirovic gets into, so tell me: was there anyone else involved; you or Darryl perhaps?"

Brax frowned, half listening in on the whisperings behind him.

"It was no-one else," Brax called out.

Brax had other plans for Andy Barrett for hurting his little brother, plans that jail time would not suffice.

Kyle took his brother's lead and turned to face Sergeant Emerson.

"It was just Casey here."

Mike scribbled down the notes.

"And what's the reason you and your brother just happened to be here?"

"We found out Casey was getting himself in trouble and we came to stop him," Kyle explained.

"You didn't think to call the police?"

Kyle shrugged in response.

Still not convinced he had the full truth, Sergeant Emerson decided not to press on at this time.

"If you think of any more information please tell me, because every little bit helps in getting full justice for what has occurred here," Mike explained softly.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

Mike stepped back towards Brax and knelt down.

"Darryl, you need to leave the body. You understand this is a crime scene. No-one can help your brother anymore," Mike spoke in a soft compassionate whisper.

Brax stared at Mike with tears streaming down his face.

"No!" Brax muttered and shook his head as if to shake off his free falling tears.

"Darryl, we can't wait any longer," Mike explained and gently reached over to touch Brax's shoulder.

"Get off!" Brax snapped.

Knowing Brax wasn't going to comply in his state of shock, Mike Emerson began to slowly pull Brax's hands away from Casey's body and pull the limp body out of the distraught man's arms however Brax was quick to retaliate, shoving Mike's hands away with all the fight he could muster.

"Get away!" Brax yelled, then repositioned himself and hugged Casey back towards his chest, becoming more covered by his brother's blood as he sobbed and rocked Casey in his arms.

"It's going to be alright Case; just like old times when you were a little boy; not that long ago, huh? I'd always be there for you, take care of you, and make everything better. I'm gonna make you better," Brax soothed and kissed the top of Casey's head.

Sergeant Emerson sighed and stepped outside to get back up and shortly returned.

"Darryl, it's time. You need to get away from the body," Mike Emerson spoke.

Brax glared up at Mike and the two new police officers that stood beside him.

"No, just get away: all of you! You'll scare him. He get's scared easily," Brax snapped, but ended in a whisper, as his mind was in a whirl and set on the belief Casey was a little boy again and it was his duty to protect him.

"I'm here Case, I'm here. You be strong. I'll protect you," Brax comforted.

"Darryl, we can't wait any longer," Sergeant Emerson explained, gesturing to his team.

Mike took hold of Brax's hands and pried them off Casey's body more forcefully than he had before, while the two other police men got behind Brax and grabbed his arms, pulling him up and away from Casey.

"No, get off me, Casey needs me!" Brax protested.

"Casey! I'm right here! I'm not giving up on you. Your big brother's here!" Brax yelled, fighting with all his strength to break free from the policemen's hold.

Casey's body was gently guided down flat by Mike while Brax was forcefully pulled out towards the door.

It was at that moment that Brax saw the stillness of his baby brother's body and the pale look on his face. Reality had hit and Brax knew the truth.

* * *

Brax broke out of the grasps holding him and turned away, feeling full of rage as the police went about their business examining the crime scene.

Kyle watched as Brax breathed heavily and took off down into the night.

"Brax, Brax!" Kyle yelled and ran after his brother.

Kyle jumped into Brax's Ute and angrily wiped his eyes, driving off in search of his unstable older brother.

Kyle's phone rang and he pulled over to answer.

"Kyle, what is going on? It's been hours! Phoebe told me what you and Brax were doing and she's beside herself with worry, and so am I!" Ricky's voice came through the phone, and from the tone of her voice, Kyle sensed Ricky was upset and frustrated.

Kyle stayed silent, unsure on how to explain what had happened.

"Kyle!" Ricky snapped.

Kyle startled and blinked back more tears that were forming.

"Brax, he's...he's gone off, and Casey...he's...he's dead; shot," Kyle stuttered.

"What; Kyle please tell me that's not true!" Ricky demanded.

Ricky heard Kyle choke on a sob.

"Have to find Brax," he muttered and clicked off his phone.

"Kyle!" Ricky yelled into the phone, but was left listening to the dial tone of the phone.

Ricky sighed heavily, processing the news as Phoebe watched her friend with wide eyes.

"Ricky, what's happened? Is Kyle alright?" Phoebe asked in panic.

Tears welled in Ricky's eyes as she turned to her friend.

"Is Kyle alright Ricky?!" Phoebe snapped.

Ricky nodded.

"Kyle's fine, but Casey...he's been shot," Ricky explained.

Phoebe gasped, "Is he okay?"

Ricky shook her head, "I should call Denny and tell her."

"Ricky, what are you saying?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Casey's dead, Pheebs," Ricky whispered.

Tears of shock welled in Phoebe's eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Phoebe rested herself against the couch processing the news while Ricky dialed Denny's number.

"Hey Rick; what's up?" Denny answered in a cheerful tone.

"Denny I have to talk to you. Can you come over right away?" Ricky requested.

Denny chuckled, "Sure, does this have something to do with the wedding photography?"

Ricky remained quiet, this was going to prove difficult to tell Denny the news; she would be heartbroken.

"No Denny, just can you come over please," Ricky answered.

"Why can't you tell me on the phone?" Denny asked.

"It's not what you think, and I need to tell you this in person," Ricky explained, trying to avoid her voice cracking from her own distress.

"Okay, I can be there in twenty minutes," Denny replied still in her cheerful tone, completely unaware of the dreadful news she was about to be faced with.

Denny finally arrived at the Braxton house, when Ricky had opened the door to her she straight away noticed the sad look on Ricky and Phoebe's faces.

Denny saw that Phoebe was crying as she sat on the couch, while Ricky was unusually quiet.

"What's going on; what's happened?" Denny quizzed; furrowing her brow.

"Come in Denny," Ricky instructed.

Denny couldn't keep her eyes off of the crying Phoebe.

"Phoebe what happened? Are you alright?" Denny asked, concerned.

Phoebe briefly looked up at Denny before turning her face away; it was all too hard to face the young women knowing how much she and Casey were in love.

"Ricky, tell me what's going on," Denny demanded.

"There's been an accident Den. Casey's been hurt bad," Ricky explained, but was cut off by Denny's shocked gasps.

"Oh my, gosh; is he okay? Where is he? How did it happen?" Denny blurted out.

Ricky blinked away tears.

"We don't know all the details, but he got himself involved with some dangerous people and he went to settle things with them tonight. Brax and Kyle went after him, but..."

Ricky was cut off again by Denny who was becoming more and more distressed by the news.

"How could he do that; how could he even hide this from me?!" Denny snapped in disbelief.

"I think he was trying to protect you," Ricky said softly.

"I don't need protecting. I need to go see him; make sure he's alright," Denny said in panic and spun around towards the door.

"Denny wait: you can't!" Ricky called.

"Why not; if he's hurt shouldn't Brax and Kyle have taken him to the hospital?" Denny exclaimed.

Ricky shook her head.

"Casey died; he was shot," Ricky explained.

As soon as Denny heard those dreaded words her legs weakened.

"What; no," she muttered and wobbled on her unstable legs.

Ricky held Denny in a hug to stop the distraught woman from collapsing, but Denny's broken heavy sobs pulled her body down, and Ricky ended up comforting her friend on the ground.

"No: Casey!" Denny yelled through her heavy tears.

Phoebe then picked herself up from the couch to approach her two friends.

Phoebe knelt down and hugged onto Denny also.

"I'm so sorry Denny," she whispered.

Denny continued to sob hard as she though how she was never going to see the love of her life again.

* * *

Kyle swerved on occasion as he continued to drive around to find Brax. Kyle finally pulled up at the beach that they all used to hang out at and hopped out of the Ute, and sure in the distance he saw a dark figure standing near the water.

Kyle ran fast down the sandy beach.

"Brax!"

Brax turned around as his name was called.

Kyle ran towards the water and stood next to his big brother.

The waves crashed over each of their feet.

"I was meant to keep him safe," Brax choked out, and knelt down to scrub at his hands in such a vigorous manner that could almost rip his skin off.

Tears started to fall from Kyle's eyes again.

"This isn't your fault," Kyle whispered and placed a hand on Brax's shoulder.

"Get off!" Brax snapped, causing Kyle to immediately withdraw.

"I should have done a better job of looking out for him! My brother is gone and I killed him," Brax said.

"Brax, you didn't...Casey didn't...I should have told you what was happening when I knew. If anyone's to blame, it's me," Kyle said, feeling wrecked with guilt also.

Brax turned to his younger brother and stared, suddenly snapping out of his trance and standing up.

"I have to get home, I've got a lot to sort out; Kyle, give me back my keys," Brax ordered abruptly.

Kyle was reluctant to give Brax back his keys considering the state the eldest Braxton was in, but Kyle also did not want to be on the receiving end of his brother's wrath if he disagreed.

"Hurry up, Kyle: my keys!" Brax snapped.

Having no other choice but to comply, Kyle pulled the keys from his jeans pocket and handed them to Brax.

The two brothers made their way to the Ute and Brax drove home sensibly; much to Kyle's surprise.

Ricky and Phoebe were still comforting the upset Denny when Brax's Ute pulled into the driveway.

Phoebe was first to rush to the door and greet her boyfriend; wrapping her arms around Kyle's neck.

"Kyle I was so worried about you; are you okay?"

Kyle didn't say a word, nor could he hug Phoebe back; he was too numb.

Brax walked straight into the house with a look of determination for the tasks he had to do, but it was really only a mask for his true feelings of the hurt he felt inside.

Brax glared at Denny who was sobbing on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand that Ricky had made for her.

Ricky got up and approached Brax.

"What happened, Brax?" Ricky whispered and placed her arms comfortingly on Brax's.

Brax only shook his head and walked past Ricky.

"I don't have time for that, I have too much to sort out," Brax said gruffly and stormed into the kitchen ignoring everyone in the house.

Phoebe continued to console her partner, but Kyle shut down more and more, refusing to talk.

Ricky followed Brax into the kitchen and found him scrolling through his phone.

"Brax, what are you doing?" Ricky asked.

"Have to notify Heath, Mum, workers at the gym to cover Casey's shifts," Brax muttered.

Ricky watched her partner crumble before her eyes.

Gently reaching her hand towards his face, she whispered, "Brax, stop: you need to take a break and grieve. This is hard on all of us and its okay for you to feel angry and hurt; I know how much Casey meant to you."

Brax pulled away vastly from her and gave her an angry glare.

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel, Ricky; you don't know anything! My baby brother is gone! Gone Ricky! I loved him. I loved him more than life itself, and now he's gone!" Brax yelled, and ran his hand across the kitchen sink, causing cups and plates to smash loudly onto the floor and startling everyone in the living room.

Ricky pulled back feeling hurt; her heart breaking as her partner broke apart piece by piece.

Ricky broke down crying as Brax continued his rage within the kitchen: slamming items on the sink and tossing others, until finally ending it with punching his fist through the wall before having had enough and storming out of the room, heading down towards the bedroom of his late brother.

While Brax was having his rage, Kyle wanted to turn around and stare at his brother, but Phoebe held his head in her hands and kept his gaze towards her, showing him with her eyes how much she was there for him, as tears slipped from her eyes.

When Brax left, Phoebe guided Kyle towards the couch to sit down, and held his hand in hers, while they remained seated in silence.

Denny still with her red-rimmed eyes approached Ricky in the kitchen and saw the young blonde resting against the cupboard with her hand in her hair crying from witnessing Brax's broken state.

She knelt down to sit beside Ricky where the two comforted each other and let out their grievances.

* * *

Brax slammed the door of Casey's room so hard that the hinges shook.

Brax looked around his little brother's room and picked up a few items thrown on the floor.

"I'll tidy your room for you Case," Brax whispered, reverting back to his state of denial to mask his hurt inside.

"Remember when Mum used to hassle you and Heath to clean your rooms? What about the time when you were watching Captain Kanga and she told you to clean your room and you didn't want to miss any of your show so you shoved everything under your bed and in the draws, and pretended it was all done," Brax scoffed.

"She never knew you did that and Heath was always wondering how you cleaned your room so fast. Only I knew you did that, and what a mess it was digging your toys out of your clothes drawers," Brax laughed again as he talked like his brother was there.

Brax moved his hand over to a shelf that had the old Banksia brush Casey had gotten on their camping trip when he was eight years old and beside that sat Casey's old Captain Kanga toy.

Brax smiled remembering the camping trip then his thoughts travelled to when Heath had teased Casey for bringing his Captain Kanga toy to the new house.

Casey had brushed it off saying how it was something special to him and he didn't care that he was 'too old' to have it in his room.

Brax took a whiff of the toy; it smelt exactly like his little brother.

Memories flooded over Brax's mind about his baby brother's upbringing: Casey's big smile, his warm and caring cuddles, and his constant need for his big brother's attention and reassurance.

Brax gave the toy a cuddle to his chest then tossed the toy onto his brother's bed.

Brax's eye caught sight of a photo situated on one of Casey's shelves. It was a photo of the four brothers together, the day of the family barbecue.

Four happy, smiling, and goofy faces stood out in the picture, as the four brothers had their arms around one another.

Brax pulled the photo off the shelf and stared at it for several moments, looking at the easy going, full of life, happy face of his brother.

Tears began to slip from Brax's eyes again, as the pain in his heart came back, mixed with anger that only set fuel to the fire.

"Augh!" Brax screamed and gripped the photo in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

Brax threw the frame against the window pane, causing the frame to snap as it fell to the floor.

Brax gripped his hair tight and collapsed against his brother's vacant bed; sobbing hard and breathing short and heavy.

Brax grabbed hold of Casey's bed sheets and clung on tight to what was left of his much loved baby brother.

The Braxton house felt empty, beside from two brothers, their girlfriends, and Denny who were left grieving for the loss of one: Casey Braxton.


	84. Epilogue: Forever yours - Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm sorry but this final chapter had to be split into two parts for it became far too long. I will upload the next part soon. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 84 – Epilogue: Forever yours - Part 1**

Denny had since left the Braxton house, still in shock.

Kyle had remained quiet with Phoebe by his side and resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, while Brax hadn't moved from Casey's room all night, nor had he slept a wink, and Ricky wandered around the house cleaning up the mess from the night before.

When she was finished, Ricky gently knocked on the door to Casey's bedroom. She didn't hear a sound but slowly opened the door and saw Brax looking stunned and leaning against Casey's bed with something small scrunched up inside his fist.

"Brax?" Ricky whispered.

Brax only continued to stare at the wall.

Ricky fought back tears as her own heart was breaking seeing Brax so hurt and upset.

She walked closer towards Brax and knelt down beside him.

"Brax," she whispered and gently touched his hand.

Brax glanced at Ricky with vacant glassy eyes.

Ricky sat down next to Brax on the floor, and wrapped her arm around him.

"The last time I spoke to him I was arguing with him," Brax whispered, "I have to live knowing for the rest of my life, that I argued with him before he...he didn't even get to hear how much I loved him; he'd already...my little brother died not knowing how much I loved and cared about him."

Brax stopped and rubbed his thumb and index finger over his wet teary eyes.

Ricky rubbed her hand across Brax's shoulders.

"Casey always knew how much you loved him," she whispered.

Brax glanced up at his girlfriend with tears streaking down his face.

"He was my heart Rick," Brax choked and gazed over at the broken photo frame.

"And he still can be. You have a lifetime of memories that you won't forget and Casey wouldn't want you to either," Ricky muttered.

Brax shook his head.

"I should have just dragged him out of there; no matter how hard he punched, kicked, or argued with me, and he'd still be alive. This was my fault. I should have stopped it," Brax began to sob again as he spat his words out angrily.

Ricky tried to hold back her own tears, knowing she had to be strong for her partner, but the fight was hard as the tears welled in her eyes.

"You tried Brax. You couldn't have stopped it if Casey had it in his mind set to get involved. You've said so yourself how stubborn he could be and for that he had a great role model," Ricky whispered and gently took her hand from Brax's, to slide her finger down the side of his face.

"I just...I don't know what to feel. I'm _so_ angry at him, at myself...how can I feel like this when my baby brother is never coming back?" Brax questioned as he turned to gaze at Ricky.

"It's okay to be angry at him; you're grieving and he hurt you, and I know you Brax; you're scared, scared that if you feel anything but anger, it will mean you've let Casey go, but that's not true," Ricky soothed.

Brax sniffed and let out another gasping sob.

"He was in my arms when he...when he died," Brax sobbed as he stared down at his scrunched up fists leaning against his crossed knees.

"That has to account for something, Brax. You kept him secure and safe in his last moments and if I know Casey like I do, he would not have wanted any other place to be, than in _your_ arms for his final moments," Ricky explained.

Brax glanced back up at Ricky, comprehending her words.

"He needed you and you were there for him," Ricky comforted.

Brax couldn't hold onto his emotions anymore and broken down in heavy sobs.

Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax's shoulders and held onto him tight in a hug.

Brax reached his hand up that did not have the scrunched up item and rested it on Ricky's arm.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you yesterday, Rick. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you too. I couldn't cope if someone else I loved left me," Brax confessed.

Tears slipped down Ricky's face as she leaned her head on Brax's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Brax. You know I love you," Ricky soothed.

After some time of grieving, Ricky opened Brax's hand to see what he had scrunched inside; it was the photo from the frame that had broken the night before, Brax had kept it tight in his hand the entire night: almost as if he had been holding onto the image of his brother.

Ricky closed up Brax's fist again and held his hand tight.

"Did you want me to call Heath and Cheryl?" she asked.

Brax sighed, "I have so much to sort out," Brax muttered.

"You don't have to do it alone Brax; we are all here to help," Ricky soothed, "Let me call them."

Brax gave a nod and wiped his eyes with his fingers again.

Ricky stood up not saying a word, knowing that she needed to give Brax a bit more space, and walked out of the room and pulling her phone from her pocket called Heath and Cheryl.

* * *

Phoebe, Ricky, and Kyle sat around the living room waiting for Brax to come out of Casey's room and for Heath to turn up.

Upon hearing the loud bash on the door, Phoebe got up from the couch to answer and saw Heath on the doorstep. She quickly threw her arms around his shoulders in sympathy before letting go and letting the middle Braxton into the house.

Ricky was next to hug and greet Heath.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey mate," Heath greeted his younger brother, who was yet to move from the couch.

"Hey," Kyle quietly mumbled.

Heath stepped closer to the couch and Kyle stood up, falling into a comforting man hug from his big brother.

A few tears slipped from Kyle's eyes and he quickly brushed them away when he pulled apart from his brother.

"Where's the big fella?" Heath asked.

Ricky gestured down the hall.

"He's been in Casey's room all night. I spoke to him this morning, but he's pretty cut up," Ricky answered.

Heath was about to walk down to Casey's room when Brax appeared in the hall. He had heard his brother arrive and so stood up, shoving the crumpled photo into his pants pocket and left Casey's room.

"Thanks for coming," Brax whispered.

Heath approached Brax and the two hugged hard for a few moments. Their bond was a lot strong than that of Heath and Kyle's or Brax and Kyle's, and so the oldest Braxton's needed this moment of reflection.

Both brothers affectionately slapped each other's backs and pulled apart.

"I don't get how this even happened. He was just a kid. What the hell was he even thinking?" Heath questioned in a firm voice, as he too was angry at his baby brother for his actions.

Brax shook his head and gave a shrug. Not wanting to dwell on it anymore and get his mind focused on the jobs that had to be done, Brax walked towards the front door in silence.

"Brax, where are you going?" Ricky called.

Brax picked up his Ute keys.

"I have to sort things at the funeral home," Brax answered.

"Well, I'm coming with ya," Heath commented.

Brax stared at his brother.

"No, I have to do this alone," Brax said; reverting back to letting his hurt feelings push those who loved him away.

"Like hell; he was my little brother too Brax," Heath said, somewhat defensively.

Brax ignored his brother and opened the door ready to walk out.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him and you're shutting me out. Damn it Brax; you're not the only one who's hurting!" Heath snapped.

Brax slammed the door shut and Heath gave a loud huff; approaching the couch and flopping down defeated.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ricky asks.

"Yeah," Heath replied.

"Where are Bianca, Darce, and Harley?" Ricky questioned as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Bianca's bringing Darcy down later and Connie's looking after Harley," Heath replied.

"I came early to help out here, but fat lot of good that's done," Heath spat.

Ricky didn't say a word and went to grab Heath a beer from the fridge.

"Thanks," Heath mumbled; taking the bottle from Ricky.

Kyle sat down beside Heath on the couch.

"Maybe we'll leave you boys alone for while," Ricky suggested.

Phoebe and Ricky then walked off into the kitchen to chat.

Once Kyle saw the girls out of site, he took the opportunity to gain help from his big brother.

"I know this isn't the best time, but last night Brax mentioned revenge on Andy," Kyle whispered.

Heath looked over to his brother and took a sip of his beer.

"I'd agree with him on that one, if he was the one who got Case into this mess."

Kyle sighed.

"I'm concerned about what he's going to do. You have to talk to him and get him to see that it's not going to make any difference," Kyle pleaded.

Heath stared blankly at Kyle.

"Forget it; Brax won't budge."

"You have to try; he'd listen to you and besides going after Andy is not what Casey would have wanted," Kyle added.

This hit a raw nerve for Heath: the mention of his baby brother when he wasn't even there anymore.

"Don't you talk like you know what Casey would have wanted; you barely grew up with him, Kyle. You have no idea about him!" Heath shouted.

The shouting alerted the girls and soon Phoebe and Ricky appeared back in the living room, just in time to see Kyle hastily get up from the couch and storm towards the back garden.

"Kyle!" Phoebe called.

Phoebe followed Kyle outside, while Ricky stood at the edge of the couch.

"Don't look at me like that Rick, Kyle had no right to say he knew what Casey wanted," Heath spoke.

"You had no right either to say he didn't," Ricky spoke softly, "Kyle may not have grown up with Case like you and Brax, nor shared the bond you both had with Case, but that doesn't mean that it makes Kyle any less of a brother."

Heath sighed and took another sip of his beer.

Phoebe rubbed Kyle's back as the young man let tears fall from his eyes.

"Heath's right; I didn't know Casey like they had and I have no right saying what Casey would have wanted," Kyle admitted; feeling hurt.

"Don't say that Kyle, Heath's just upset like all of us. We all know you cared about Casey just as much as they did," Phoebe soothed.

Kyle sniffled and Phoebe held him in a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later Heath appeared behind the young couple, alerting Phoebe to turn her head to look at him.

"Give us a minute," Heath requested.

Phoebe gently pecked Kyle on the cheek and went inside.

"Mate, I'm sorry about what I said, it's just this with Case; it's knocked me for sixes," Heath explained, "Ricky told me everything, and it must have been hard on you to witness that too."

Kyle turned to face his brother and gave a nod.

"Yeah," he croaked.

Heath slapped his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I'll talk to Brax when he comes back, but I can't make any promises he'll change his mind," Heath spoke.

Kyle again nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks."

"That's what brothers are for," Heath replied with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brax pulled up outside Summer Bay Funeral Home. He stared at the building for a brief moment as he remained in his Ute.

Finally Brax took the courage to get out of his Ute and enter the building, he so longed not to have to face.

The inside of the building had a fresh scene filling the air and Brax noted the pristine cream coloured walls all around him. It was eerie and quiet.

Brax walked through the parlor that displayed an array of coffins: black ones, white ones, dark brown, and light brown, and even a deep red.

Brax shook his head in disbelief; his brother shouldn't even be in a box.

"How am I meant to choose Casey? You have to spend eternity in one of these and you deserve it to be perfect," Brax whispered as he touched one of the coffins with his fingers.

"Hello Sir: may I help you?"

Brax was taken out of his thoughts and turned to see an elderly man with white balding hair, wearing a black suit.

"My name is George Terrace and this is my funeral home. Have you recently lost a loved one, or are you helping out another perhaps?" the man spoke softly.

"Um, yeah; my little brother," Brax replied, still in a daze.

"Well my aim is to help during this difficult time. I noticed you looking at our coffins, have any caught your eye?" Brax zoned out and pictured Casey lying in one of the caskets; it didn't seem right.

"Uh, I haven't thought much on it," Brax mumbled.

"How about flower arrangements? I can show you our portfolio and you can pick something you like," George offered.

Brax gave a nod, but could not keep his eyes away from the coffins.

Brax sat down in the reception area and flipped through the catalogue. The whole lot just seemed fuzzy to him and he didn't want to be doing this, but hardened his heart knowing this was for his Casey.

"How long does it take to have the service ready?" Brax asked.

George had remained behind the desk nearby in case Brax needed assistance.

"We usually can have the service ready within a week," George answered.

Brax glanced over at the coffins again.

"Who gets to carry it?" Brax asked.

"You can have family members or our funeral directors can do it for you, but all of that plus the eulogies and funeral plan can be sorted out later. The main priority is the casket and flower selection, so it can be prepared."

Brax nodded and pointed to a photo in the portfolio.

"Can I get that one, and I'd like my brother to have that coffin over in the corner," Brax said; finally making his selection.

George smiled, "That can be arranged, and just let me know in the next few days how you wish to handle the other details."

Brax nodded and ducked out of the funeral home, not wanting to look back.

By the time Brax arrived home, Ricky was waiting to greet him.

"How did you go?" she asked softly.

Brax gave a head nod and was about to exit the room when a knock came to the door.

All assumed Cheryl had arrived and Ricky proceeded to open the door, but much to their amazement it was Josh who stood on the doorstep.

Brax squinted his eyes at the young boy as his intense anger grew inside him; his brother was at fault for Casey's death.

Josh hung his head, feeling saddened and intimidated by the family inside.

"I came to say I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Casey. Even though I hadn't known Casey long, it still hurts to lose him as my brother."

Josh's words were meant to provide sympathy for the three Braxton brothers but instead it fired a rage in Brax that caused the oldest brother to snap.

 _How dare he call Casey his brother?_

Brax stormed over towards Josh.

"Brax, don't," Ricky muttered, seeing her partner edge towards the young boy.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from this family; Casey was not your brother!" Brax yelled; gripping Josh's shirt.

"Brax, mate," Heath called out and stood up from the couch.

Phoebe and Kyle watched on stunned.

"You can tell your bloody brother that I'll kill him. I'll bloody kill him for what he done to Casey!" Brax roared and shook Josh by his shirt.

"Brax, stop," Ricky pleaded and reached out in an attempt to touch his back but quickly pulled back when Brax moved again in rage.

"Brax cut it out!" Heath ordered and grabbed Brax by his arms.

Brax struggled with all his might and kept his grip on Josh's shirt; glaring into the young boys now frightened eyes.

Josh wobbled on his spot as he was pushed around by Brax, now realising why Andy had warned him to leave it.

Seeing the extent of the situation, Kyle rushed in to help.

"Casey was not your brother!" Brax shouted.

Kyle and Heath finally managed to pry Brax off Josh.

"Go home, Josh," Ricky ordered.

"He was my brother! Mine!" Brax yelled.

Josh hung his head, "I'm sorry."

Josh turned to walk down the path and Ricky shut the door.

"Get off of me!" Brax ordered to Heath and Kyle.

The brother's released their hold, and Brax stormed off into Casey's bedroom and slammed the door.

Heath finally saw firsthand what Kyle had been talking about; Brax was out of control.

Heath wandered down to Casey's room and opened the door. Brax was sitting on Casey's bed, staring at the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Heath demanded.

"He was not Casey's brother," Brax answered.

"In theory of course not, and you know I hate those blokes too, but trying to break the kid's neck and threatening to kill Andy is not going to bring Casey back," Heath stated.

Brax glared at his brother.

"We need you too Brax; you can do this."

With that Heath left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Another hour had passed when there was another knock on the door. This time Phoebe opened the door and Cheryl was on the doorstep.

"Hi, Cheryl; I'm sorry," Phoebe said.

Cheryl blinked back tears and stepped into the house.

"Mum?" Heath called and approached Cheryl, who hugged her middle son tight.

"Heath, my boy; I'm glad to see you."

Cheryl's voice sounded broken and when Heath pulled away he noticed the tears in her eyes and the glassy dazed look she got when she had been drinking.

"Mum, I'm sorry; it shouldn't have come to this," Heath whispered; choking on his own sobs deep within his throat.

"You're a good boy, Heath."

Cheryl hugged her son again before taking sight of Kyle who was staring at the grieving women and feeling a deep emptiness in his stomach, knowing he had done nothing to stop this woman losing her youngest son.

Kyle continued to stare not knowing what to say until Cheryl made her way towards him.

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, Kyle spoke, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Braxton; how are you feeling?"

Everyone looked on as Cheryl stepped closer to Kyle.

"You know to call me Cheryl, young man," Cheryl said firmly and pulled Kyle in for a hug.

Cheryl gently rubbed Kyle's back while Kyle held his arms loosely around the older women.

"Thank you for looking out for my boys; I'm proud of you," Cheryl whispered in Kyle's ear.

Kyle didn't know what to feel as his heart blackened further with emptiness. He had never expected his brother's Mum to accept him into her life, yet here she was comforting him.

Kyle pulled away and turned his head away to avoid Cheryl seeing his tears.

Cheryl sniffed and pulled out of the embrace and looked around at the others.

"Where's Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

Ricky was about to explain but was interrupted by a soft, cracked voice behind her.

"Mum?" Brax whispered.

Cheryl saw the pain in Brax's eyes and her eyes welled up with tears again.

Without hesitation Cheryl approached her eldest son, who in turn promptly made his way towards his mother and threw his arms around her.

The two held on tight in a strong loving hug.

"I'm sorry Mum. I failed in looking out for him, I ruined his life, and I let you down," Brax sobbed, his heart full of pain and regret, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders: a world full of blame and hatred.

Cheryl pulled away from the hug, gripping Brax's arms and staring sternly into her eldest son's eyes as her own tears fell.

In a shocking second, Cheryl gave Brax a quick, yet light slap across his cheek.

Brax flicked his wet eyes up at his Mum, stunned.

"Now Darryl, you listen to me," she ordered sternly and grabbed Brax's face in her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't you: ever, _ever_ say that! You did more for that boy than anyone and I couldn't be more proud of you," she affirmed; her hands shaking in her distressed state, "You protected him his whole life even when he didn't want you too."

Tears slipped down Brax's face, to which Cheryl wiped away.

"You loved Casey as much as he loved you. He looked up to you Darryl, like I've never seen; he admired you so much. You gave him a good life and you made him happy," Cheryl said firmly and immediately hugged Brax again.

"I just miss him so much, Mum," Brax cried.

"It's alright Darryl; I miss my baby too."

Cheryl rubbed one hand over Brax's back and the other through his hair.

"You remember what I told you."

"I love you, Mum," Brax whispered.

The time had just reached on five o'clock and while Brax, Heath, Kyle, and Cheryl discussed about Casey's funeral, Phoebe and Ricky went about preparing dinner for the family, and for Bianca and Darcy when they would arrive.

For the fourth time that day there was a knock on the door.

Brax groaned and rubbed his forehead not wanting to deal with anyone else.

Kyle stood up and upon answering was surprised to see Sergeant Mike Emerson.

"Hello Kyle; may I come in? I have some news," Mike announced.

Kyle nodded and let Mike into the house.

"Sorry to intrude at a time like this, but I thought you all should know, that we captured Jake Pirovic and he has been arrested on the grounds of murder," Sergeant Emerson explained, while all eyes were on him.

"We have also arrested Andy Barrett for his part in this crime and although I am curious as to why you and Darryl did not mention him the night of the accident, it is irrelevant to the case," Mike continued.

"How...how did you know Andy was there?" Kyle asked.

"We had a call at the station only a few hours ago from his brother Josh," Mike answered.

When Josh had left the Braxton house earlier he felt so guilt ridden that he ratted his brother out to the cops, not only because he felt what happened was wrong, but because he was scared of Brax going through on his promise to kill Andy.

"My point is: that they are both firmly behind bars."

"Well bloody good; they both deserve what's coming to them for hurting my boy," Cheryl spoke.

Mike nodded, "Rest assured Mrs. Braxton, your son's death will not be taken in vain. Again, I am very sorry for your loss."

Sergeant Emerson gave a final nod to the family and turned to leave.

"Thanks," Kyle muttered and closed the door.


	85. Epilogue: Forever yours - Part 2

**Chapter 85 – Epilogue: Forever yours - Part 2**

Finally the day of the funeral came. Brax was in his bedroom adjusting the links on his black suit, while also sporting a black suit, Kyle stood in his brother's bedroom doorway.

"Ah Brax, I wanted to ask you if maybe I could play a song for Casey; if that would be alright with you? I know I should have asked sooner, but it didn't feel right," Kyle muttered.

Brax turned to look at his younger brother, unsure of what to feel through the numbness of the dreaded day ahead.

"Um, sure; that should be fine. Case would like that," Brax replied.

Kyle smiled sadly and went back to his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked; crawling over the bed to kneel up and reach her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's just hard. It all seems to be sinking in and I can't get that vision out of my head that Casey's gone," Kyle mumbled.

"I heard you asking Brax out there about playing a song," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice way to properly say goodbye."

"Did you want any help writing it?" Phoebe offered.

Kyle shook his head.

"No I have to do this. Do you mind if I have some alone time?" Kyle whispered.

"Course not," Phoebe replied and kissed Kyle on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

The hearse pulled up outside the Braxton home as the entire family stood outside waiting to gather into their cars.

Cheryl already had tears slipping down her cheeks, and Brax stared at the casket containing his little brother in the back of the hearse.

Brax escorted his Mum and Ricky towards his Ute. Heath, Bianca, and Darcy piled into Heath's FWD, along with Kyle and Phoebe, and with Brax following close behind the hearse, and Heath close behind his brother, the family were on their way to Casey's memorial.

A lot of the residents of Summer Bay were already at the cemetery when the hearse and Brax and Heath's vehicle's pulled in.

There were seats all around, but everyone remained standing.

Brax took his Mum and Ricky towards the front of the gathering, while Bianca, Darcy, and Phoebe followed along.

Heath and Kyle waited at the hearse, and when Brax returned, the funeral directors pulled the coffin out of the back ready to be taken to the designated spot in the cemetery grounds.

Brax took a heavy sigh and stood at the head of his brother's coffin. Heath stood on the left side at equals with Brax, while Kyle stood behind his brother on the left side at the back.

All three brothers leaned down and grasped the shiny gold handles of the mahogany timber casket and with the aid of one funeral director, carried Casey towards his eternal resting place.

Everyone watched on as the four walked through the lush green grass and placed the coffin down onto the stainless steel pulley.

Brax stepped back beside his Mum and girlfriend, while Heath stood next to his daughter and Bianca, and Kyle, now being heavily supported by Phoebe stood to the side.

Everyone took their seats and the funeral director began. After a few moments, the funeral director called up for friends and family to speak.

Brax stood up and stepped forward; pushing down the sick feeling in his stomach as he glanced around. He'd memorised his speech all week, trying to know the right thing to say and recalling that it should have been his best man speech he had to do now, not a eulogy for his brother. Brax swallowed hard and began.

"Firstly, thank you all for coming. Casey would be thankful to have so many family and friends here," Brax started; gazing at the crowd, as he stood with his hands in front of him.

Brax paused and took a breath, taking a moment to think of his baby brother; still not comprehending he was not by his side.

"Where do I begin? Casey was my life; my all. I was with him the very first day he was born. Mum gave birth to Casey at home and it was a day I remember well, for not only did I get to hold my little brother and know for the first time how special he was, it was a day that Dad had a right go at Heath and me for breaking a window with our footy."

Brax stopped to sigh.

"Casey was a cheeky kid and sometimes really naughty, and boy he could push both Mum and me to the limit, but what I remember most about Casey was his smile and eagerness to please and care about others. He was a happy kid and a sensitive boy who never followed mine or Heath's tough exterior. He wasn't afraid to cry, and he most certainly wasn't afraid to show his temper; despite it getting him into a lot of trouble," Brax said, giving a slight smile as he remembered his brother's antics.

"He was so full of life, and touched so many people's hearts. From the very first day I held his little hand and he squeezed his tiny fingers around mine; I loved him and I'm so proud to have been his big brother. I'll miss you, mate," Brax said and gazed at the coffin.

Brax sniffed hard and quickly wiped his tears, wanting to keep a tough front and took his place back at the seats next to his Mum.

"The next family member who would like to say a few words," the funeral director announced.

Heath breathed in heavily; this was his turn. So far he had kept it together and denied any feeling of sadness, but walking up to the centre towards his baby brother made it all seem too real. Part of Heath wanted to run and not have to live this, but he knew he owed this to Casey.

Heath stood in the same position that his older brother had and nervously swayed on his feet in a bid to cut out his feelings of pain.

"What can I say about my little brother? Brax summed it up pretty good already. I guess I could say he was annoying. Growing up it was always: Heath come play with me, or Heath can I have a turn of that, or Mum, Brax: Heath done this to me. Anyone would be able to tell that I loved teasing him; he was great to rile up. One time I told him that there was a monster under his bed and that I'd seen it. He refused to sleep in his bed for two weeks and it drove Mum and Brax mad because every time they put him down he ran straight back out screaming. Needless to say, when the little squirt dobbed on me for it, I got grounded for a month," Heath explained.

"Casey was always up for anything and I remember one incident that I told him never to tell anyone, otherwise we both would have coped a good hiding off Mum, and I would have coped a few punches off Brax too for endagering Case."

Cheryl and Brax glanced up, both curious to what Heath and Casey had kept hidden for so many years.

"After this incident, I bribed him with so much chocolate to keep his mouth shut that he got a stomach ache. Surprisingly even with that he kept his mouth shut and said to me that night: I had the best fun today; you're a great big brother. He was seven years old and I'd snuck him down to Mangrove River, which was off limits, where we stole a boat and I took him joy riding on the lake until the engine seized and the boat crashed into a rock on the bank and broke the front of the boat."

Cheryl frowned at her son and allowed the tears to continue to fall, for it didn't matter now what danger Casey had been in.

Heath sighed and choked back a sob.

"Casey was a good kid and the last thing he deserved was this. If I could trade places with you Case, I would. It just isn't gonna be the same without you. I love you little bro."

At her father's words, Darcy hid her face in Bianca's chest and sobbed. Heath retreated back into the crowd before his emotions took over.

Cheryl gently patted Heath's arm as he returned and he was quickly embraced by his wife and daughter, as Bianca squeezed his shoulder and Darcy wrapped her arms around her Dad tight and sobbed into his chest as she had just done with Bianca.

"Easy, Darce; it's alright," Heath whispered.

Not a moment later, Kyle released Phoebe's hold on him and pushed himself to the front.

Kyle swallowed and stared at the casket in front of him, all that was running through his mind was how he barely knew Casey; not like his other brother's and he was reminded of the first time he truly met his brother at his father's armed robbery.

Kyle would never forget the scared look on Casey's face during that incident. He only wished he had gotten to know Casey more.

Kyle cleared his throat ready to speak.

"Some might say I don't deserve to be standing up here talking about Casey, seeing as we never saw eye to eye the first time we met. Casey and I first became aware of each other when our Dad set him up for a crime. I wish I had only stopped him then and not made Casey suffer. Casey was a fighter and for the short time I'd known him, he'd battled a lot, but the one thing I saw was how loved he was by his family and friends," Kyle said in earnest as he looked out at the crowd.

"Casey was a kind soul and I easily saw how he could be loved by so many. Despite our rough start, I quickly learned to accept him and love him as my little brother and I hope he knew that too," Kyle finished and stepped aside to pick up his guitar.

"I wrote a song for him, called: my little brother, Casey, which I'd like to play now," Kyle whispered and propped one leg up on one of the chairs so he could rest his guitar on his thigh.

"I hope you like it Casey," Kyle whispered and stared down at the coffin.

Kyle then began strumming his fingers on his guitar strings.

"I may never have really known you and maybe we didn't always see eye to eye, but my brother you were one of a kind. You brightened up a room with your smile and despite competing for showers, the best spot on the couch, or what to watch on TV; I will miss you. You were far too young to have your life cruelly taken away, and if there was some way to change time,

I'd be there waiting...waiting to take back what's mine: my brother.

My brother: the fighter, my brother who cared, my brother who had his whole life ahead.

I never knew you well but I wish I did; because I would be proud to call you my brother; for you were the bravest person I've ever met. Casey."

Tears fell from Kyle's eyes as he croaked out the last part of his song and glanced at the crowd. Before walking away, Kyle took one last look towards Casey's casket.

"I _will_ miss you," he said sadly and went back to his family.

Brax squeezed Kyle's shoulder as he returned.

"Thanks mate; Casey would have loved what you done," Brax praised.

Kyle sniffed back his tears and looked at Cheryl who was looking at him with her red teary eyes.

"Thank you. You're a good boy," Cheryl choked out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Braxton."

Cheryl took Kyle's hand, "Call me Mum."

Kyle broke down in tears for he felt he was fully accepted into the Braxton family by Cheryl's heart-felt words. Kyle had never had a real family before, but now it wasn't even the place to celebrate.

Kyle couldn't hold on anymore and broke down in sobs, allowing Phoebe to hold him in a tight hug of comfort.

After a few moments of no-one else coming forward to speak, the funeral director stepped in.

"Does anyone else have any more to say?"

"You want to say anything Mum?" Brax asked.

Cheryl shook her head, holding her shaking hand up to her mouth as she sobbed; there was no way she would be able to compose herself long enough to talk about her little baby boy.

Brax sadly nodded to the funeral director that it was time.

The music of a melancholic piece began to play as Casey's casket was lowered into the ground.

Cheryl sobbed hard for the loss of her baby boy.

Brax grabbed Heath in a tight grip as they both began to sob.

Bianca held Darcy, Kyle and Phoebe, sobbed hard as they held each other, and Ricky stood comforted by Irene with her own tears.

Once the song had stopped, Denny who had been watching the whole memorial from the back walked up to the centre.

"Wait!" she called.

She held her engagement ring in her hand and had been twirling it around in her fingers.

Denny stood above the ground where Casey's casket had been lowered.

"I loved you, Casey, and knowing we almost had our lives mapped out together, nothing will replace the emptiness," Denny said with a sob.

She read the engraving on the ring.

"Together as one."

Denny then tossed the ring into the ground where it clicked on the hard timber wood, amide the silence of the cemetery.

Denny broken down in sobs and Ricky went to comfort her, only for Denny to cover her mouth in distress.

"I can't do this," she muttered and ran off out of the cemetery.

By the end Brax, Heath, and Cheryl stood together with Kyle and Phoebe nearby. Alf was the first to say his condolences to the family.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Casey was always a good bloke and if there's anything I can do to help you just ask," Alf informed.

Next in line were John, Gina, and Jett.

"Hard luck on your loss; Casey was always good with looking after Jett," John whispered.

"Casey was a lovely student. I am so sorry for your loss," Gina said in sympathy.

"He was my friend," Jett said quietly through his tears.

"Casey though highly of you too," Brax responded.

John wrapped his arm around Jett and the three walked off.

A few more Summer Bay residents said their condolences then only Irene was left.

Irene gave Brax a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Darls. Casey was such a fine boy and his relationship with Denny; you could see they were both so happy."

Irene went to hug Heath but he pulled away, not wanting to deal with this pain anymore then when Irene attempted to comfort Cheryl who had also had enough, pulled away.

"I can't do this," Cheryl grumbled.

"Mum?" Brax called.

"I'm sorry Irene. Thank you for coming," Brax added and walked off to comfort Cheryl.

Irene gave Kyle a hug last and a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry love."

"Thanks Irene," Kyle whispered.

Ricky took a distressed Cheryl back to the Ute while Brax gazed down at Casey's coffin one last time and letting the tears drip from his face all the way down into the ground onto his brother's coffin.

Heath went back to his car when Bianca was still comforting Darcy, and Kyle and Phoebe followed suit.

Everyone pulled up outside Angelo's and entered to celebrate the wake.

Ricky held onto Brax's hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax answered in a short mumble.

"I'm going to find Denny. Call me if you need me," she whispered and gave Brax a kiss.

Brax wandered to the bar and poured himself a large drink of Whisky.

Ricky walked along the beachside and found Denny sitting along on the sand. Quietly, Ricky approached the young woman and sat down next to her.

Denny wiped her arm over her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran out on Casey's memorial; I just couldn't do it. I really loved him," Denny choked.

"It's okay, no-one expects you to be able to cope with this," Ricky soothed.

"We were supposed to be getting married next month."

"It's going to take some time, but you always have us, Den."

Denny smiled at her friend.

Ricky gave Denny a nudge.

"Hey, they've got the wake up at Angelo's if you want to come," Ricky suggested.

Denny shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll just stay here for awhile then go home. Thanks anyway."

Ricky smiled and stood up, making her way back to Angelo's.

* * *

That night the whole Braxton house was full of family sitting in silence, trying to come to terms with their newly changed lives.

Brax stood in the doorway of Casey's silent room, gazing in at the mess that he had made days earlier; everything completely untouched.

Casey's innocent playful laugh ran through Brax's mind as he remained stunned over what he had dealt with that day.

Ricky noticed Brax gazing away in silence and was about to approach him to comfort him when Cheryl called her away asking where her eldest son was.

Ricky indicated towards Casey's bedroom and Cheryl made her way towards Brax.

Cheryl gently rubbed her hand on Brax's back, causing Brax to turn to see who was beside him.

"You did a good job today, Darryl. Casey would be so proud," Cheryl whispered; choking back on her own tears.

"Thanks, Mum," Brax replied, softly.

Cheryl rested her head on Brax's shoulder as the two glanced into Casey's room.

After taking a quick hug in which Cheryl couldn't help some tears from falling. She noticed a small toy car on the floor.

"Is that one of Casey's toy cars?" she asked, pointing to the car she had just seen.

"Yeah, he kept a lot of his stuff. I guess he never grew up; still a kid at heart," Brax commented and walked into the room, picking up the toy.

"Here, keep it," Brax said, handing Cheryl the toy.

Tears fell from Cheryl's eyes as she hugged Brax again and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll keep it with the drawing he made me on his first day of school. Did you know I never took that out of my bedside draw since I had taken it down from the fridge?"

Brax shook his head.

Ricky watched the mother and son supporting each other and went back to conversing with the rest of the Braxton family.

* * *

Brax crumbled another handful of soil onto Casey's grave, thinking of some of Casey's last words:

 _"_ _I was thinking I didn't want you in prison. I never meant to disappoint you. I...I...love you."_

Casey had put his life on the line for something that happened in _his_ past. Casey should never have had to deal with such a hardship, not when it had been his big brotherly duty to keep him safe and loved.

"I can't see how you could ever think I'd be disappointed in you, Case. I loved you so much; you were the best thing that ever happened to me," Brax whispered, almost like he was answering Casey's last words in his head.

Brax flicked some of the tiny graveled pebbles out of his hand that was holding the soil.

"I can't help but still have the urge to feel angry at you for pulling a stunt like this though, but no matter how hard I try I just can't. I guess you always had that way about you. I could never stay mad at you," Brax said, and thought back to the times that he'd been cross with Casey and the young boy had either cried his heart out wanting his big brother's love again, or given him a cheeky grin and sad eyes, causing Brax to falter.

Brax sighed heavily.

"I don't get it Case. I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to have raised you, but somewhere along the line you raised me too. You taught me the value of what was good in the world when our lives were so tough. Dead set, you were even going to get married...my baby brother getting married before me," Brax scoffed.

"That's not the way it works. It should be big brothers first so we can teach the little brother how it's done. Either way I'm real proud of you Case," Brax continued as his voice quivered.

Brax sat silent for a moment, as his eyes started to well up with tears.

"You didn't deserve this Casey; you were just a kid and I'm sorry you never got the chance to have that family of your own that you wanted."

Tears started to slip from Brax's eyes as he let his heart go.

He picked up dirt from Casey's grave with both his fists and keeping his grip tight around the soil, held his fists up against his forehead.

"I'll never forget you, and I'll _always_ miss you," Brax said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Your memory will always live on...in here," Brax pounded his chest at his heart.

"I love you Casey."

Brax sighed heavily and let tears run freely down his face in heavy sobs.

"Rest in peace little brother," Brax sobbed, then clenching his dirt filled fists one more time and bringing them up to his mouth and kissing them, Brax tossed the dirt out of his hands back onto Casey's grave.

Brax stood up and glanced at Casey's headstone one last time.

Casey Braxton

January 23rd 1995 – 16th September 2014

'Our fallen brother'

Forever missed.

Brax wiped his eyes and began to head home, with one last memory running through his head:

Baby Casey was held high above his head, as Brax gently swung him around. Brax had on the biggest smile while Casey's eye's shined bright and his lips formed a small upward curve.

Brax had never felt so alive and happy, as the little boy in the air brought every free spirit in the world and shone it down on the two of them.

At that moment nothing else mattered, bar the strength of the bond that the two brothers would be destined to share.

Brax hadn't only raised Casey, Casey had raised him, and this was what life was all about: raising memories and binding hearts.

* * *

Brax returned home and saw Ricky, Phoebe, Kyle, and Heath inside.

"You okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, just went to see Casey again today," Brax replied.

Kyle turned away remembering the terrible night it happened; he couldn't get the thought out of his mind and it had been a few weeks now.

Kyle was pulled out of his daze by Heath.

"Did you tell our little mop what he's putting us all through here?" Heath said, "I haven't no-one to tease anymore; Kyle here isn't any fun."

"Yeah I told him," Brax replied solemnly.

Heath's attempts to lighten the mood weren't helping, but it was Heath's only way to deal with the loss of his little brother: his little Shorty.

Heath loved every minute of protecting Casey and teasing him all his life, and Casey made his life fun, but now that was taken from him and Heath would never be able to joke the same: that spark inside him had gone.

Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax before Brax pulled away. Ricky left it at that, understanding it was not what Brax needed right now.

Brax went to walk away and Kyle sensed the same feeling and followed.

On the same term Heath then followed to approach his two brothers.

Phoebe glanced at the boys and went to go after them but Ricky put up her hand to stop her.

Kyle stood next to Brax and Heath came up behind both of them and rested his hand on each of their backs.

Brax turned around and immediately both brothers felt the same and closed in for a hug; Heath pulling Kyle in as well.

The three brothers held each other tight, for that was all they had. They already lost one brother their bond could not be pulled apart anymore.

Each brother felt a tug at their chest and knew inside that Casey would always be alive, within them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **I wanted to end the story in the same scene that begun it all with Brax at Casey's grave, to show meaning that time hadn't elapsed at all, yet a lifetime of Casey's growing up had.**

 **I really want to thank everyone _immensely_ : all my readers, followers, those that favourited the story and those who reviewed: during and after this story is completed. **

**This has been my greatest joy to share with you all and to know just from the support, that I have made people happy and given you something to enjoy, and words can not describe how appreciative and touched I am by that.**

 **This story has been my proudest writing achievement and I can only hope it is a story you all can enjoy reading over again. I have plenty more ideas to come, some long stories, some short, but I'm not sure what I'll have posted next, however the two main ones I'm working on are titled:**

 ***** **STEP UP :** **A family story surrounding the Braxton's and definitely including Kyle, as well as Phoebe's family and also Darcy.**

 ***** **YOU LEFT ME BROKEN :** **A story involving young Casey going into temporary foster care. This story doesn't include Kyle, and will be rated M due to some suggestive content in a couple of chapters.**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** : Thank you so much for always being quick to review and support my story for every chapter. Knowing you have enjoyed my story has meant so much to me and without such wonderful support it would have been difficult to continue at times. It's a pleasure having you as such a fan of my work. Thank you! Keep up your great writing. :)

 **Fanfiction.79** **:** My deepest thanks to you for your continual support through-out my story from the very beginning and as you said from the start: my number one fan throughout the story and you have proven that, as you've indicated many times how much you've loved this story. Your interactive reflections on each of my chapters has been such a pleasure to read and knowing you have shared and enjoyed this story along with me as I have written it has been such a joy for me. Thank you so much for your time and support, and I'm honoured I gave you a story that made you happy and you could consider it better than what was portrayed on the show. Please keep writing your amazing stories. :)

 **Rachbob** : Even though you began reading late, I have appreciated every review with your reflections of each of the chapters and I've enjoyed reading your feedback each time, telling me of the emotions, and your likes in each chapter. I'm so pleased you have had much joy from my story and I would love to see your support again in future stories. Thank you and keep writing. :)

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan** **:** Your continuous feedback during the later half of my story has been so much appreciated and I am so glad you have enjoyed this story as it unfolded. Thank you for reading. :)

 **Braxtonboyzz123** **:** I have loved having your support for this huge story of mine and have appreciated your reviews. Glad you have enjoyed and please keep up with your great stories and I hope you enjoy my future work. Thank you. :)

 **Gzimmer3** **:** Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy my future stories. :)

 **sis . of. anarchy : **Thank you ever so much for reading and following along with my story. :)

 **Bella Lilac** **:** Thank you for your wonderful support on yet another of my stories. Having your support has meant a lot to me through this story and allowing me to utilise some of your ideas and develop storylines for the premise of this story has been a joy to write. Thank you for your time and for reading. :)

 **Fanficforyou** **:** I am truly greatful for the time you have taken to read and review. Your ongoing support on my stories to date has been such an honor and as always I thank you. Glad you have enjoyed this story and hope you enjoy what I have to offer in future. :)

 **BluePeacocke** **:** Thank you so much for supporting another one of my fictions. It was sad you did not get the chance to finish reading all the way through, as I have missed your support and only hope that one day you will be on again to read. :)

 **AND also:**

 **SamReid**

 **THEcheeseluver12**

 **SammyFranks**

 **Mycookiegirl**

 **HelloisThay**

 **Brittanynay**

 **ChloeHomeandAway**

 **Anons** **:** Guest(s), Lina, Lucy, Casey, Laila, Ali, Anon, hilly, MobyDollOrca.


End file.
